What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Katanya hampir semua guru olahraga itu cabul. Tak salah memang. Contohnya Park-ssaem, guru olahraga sekaligus seleb sekolah yang pikirannya tak pernah bersih kalau menyangkut tentang Min-ssaem, si guru musik. BTS. MINYOON. MINGA [FINAL chapter up]
1. Chapter 1

**Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Saya Park Jimin. Saya seorang guru olahraga di sebuah SMU swasta. Saya hanya guru biasa, tapi banyak yang melabeli saya sebagai selebitis sekolah. Mereka bilang saya punya aura artis dan tampang mendukung untuk debut sebagai anggota _boysgroup_ atau jadi bintang iklan. Ah, saya tidak sepenuhnya setuju. Saya tidak setampan dan sehebat itu, lagipula usia saya sudah _kelewat_ tua untuk jadi artis.

Saya tinggal di sebuah apartemen sewaan sederhana yang jaraknya tak jauh tapi juga tak dekat dari sekolah. Saya menempati apartemen itu sendirian. Masih bujang. Belum beristri apalagi beranak. Beberapa kali saya pernah berpacaran tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar membuat saya jatuh cinta. Malah saya lebih cinta pada motor _gede_ yang saya beli dari gaji saya sendiri. Itu motor kesayangan yang selalu menemani saya setiap hari, kemana pun saya pergi.

Hampir setahun saya tak menggandeng kekasih. Saya mulai pasrah bila memang harus menua tanpa pendamping hidup. Hanya saja, di musim semi ini, ketika sakura bermekaran dan sekolah tempat saya mengajar kedatangan guru baru, hati saya ikut berbunga.

Bisa dibilang saya memiliki ketertarikan pada guru baru itu. Si guru musik baru. Min-ssaem, atau nama lengkapnya Min Yoongi. Saya merasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadanya. _Duh_ , bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Dia itu bersinar bahkan dari jarak yang amat jauh sekalipun. Saya di lapangan sepak bola dan dia di jendela lantai tiga. Saya bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, seseorang berkulit seputih susu dengan rambut hitam legam. Seperti bintang diantara kegelapan malam, seperti teratai di atas lumpur. Meski Min-ssaem adalah laki-laki, tapi dia berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih memesona dibanding beberapa guru dan murid wanita yang sengaja berdandan dan bertingkah manis di depan saya.

"Park-ssaem."

Saat itu saya yang baru datang ke kantor guru langsung dipanggil oleh pujaan hati. Saya jelas gugup. Ada apa gerangan? Biasanya saya yang memanggil dia duluan.

"Iya, Min-ssaem?" saya mendekati mejanya dan dia tengah duduk santai di sana, dengan secangkir kopi yang baru saja dia taruh di dekat laptopnya. Saya gelagapan. Dia memandang saya dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir mengerucut imut.

Hm, yang bisa saya lakukan adalah menghindari tatapannya. Saya tidak sanggup. Apalagi semalam saya habis memimpikan dia.

"Anda lupa menyisir? Atau datang tak pakai helm ke sini?" saya otomatis menyentuh rambut saya sendiri. Saya pasanglah senyum kering. Sebetulnya saya yang mengacak rambut ini tadi, di toilet, saat saya merasa frustasi karena Min-ssaem hadir di mimpi saya yang tak tuntas.

"Ah, iya saya lupa menyisir..." _cengengesan_ adalah jurus saya untuk berbohong. Min-ssaem mendecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lantas dia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan berdiri di depan saya.

"Seorang guru juga harus berdandan rapi di depan muridnya. Guru 'kan contoh. Apa kabar kalau murid Anda ikut-ikutan datang ke sekolah dengan rambut seperti singa?" sindirannya begitu manis. Saya tertawa. Ketika tangan yang memegang sisir hitam itu bergerak merapikan rambut saya, rasanya ada yang meletup-letup di dada.

Min-ssaem perhatian sekali. Saya jadi berkhayal kalau dia jadi istri saya, mungkin tiap hari saya akan disisirnya begini. Eheh...

"Terimakasih, Min-ssaem..." saya celingak-celinguk dan mendapati beberapa pasang mata memandang kami sambil senyam-senyum dan bersiul jahil. Guru-guru di ruangan ini seperti mendapat tontonan bagus jika saya sedang bersama Min-ssaem. Kalau mereka mengira kami berpacaran, saya bersyukur saja. Meski nyatanya tidak—eh, belum sampai ke situ.

"Nah, ini baru selebritis sekolah."

Saya malu. Dia memuji saya dengan senyumnya yang betul-betul manis. Saya jadi merasa tak butuh gula dalam kopi saya untuk seharian. Hanya dengan melihat senyum Min-ssaem saja kebutuhan gula saya sudah terpenuhi.

"Hari ini ada jadwal olahraga?" tanyanya.

"Iya, jam sepuluh." saya mengangguk. Dia juga mengangguk lantas tersenyum. Min-ssaem membalik badan dan tandanya obrolan pagi kami selesai. Sebelum saya pergi ke meja saya sendiri, saya lirik dia. Min-ssaem hendak menaruh sisirnya kembali ke tasnya, sayang sisir itu jatuh ke lantai. Dia membungkuk dengan cepat, dan saat itu juga saya dapat melihat bokongnya yang... ngg...

"Pakai ada acara jatuh segala 'sih." keluhnya.

Saat dia berhasil memungut sisirnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, saya masih tak bisa lepas dari bokong kencang yang tercetak pada celana katun hitamnya itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu, Park-ssaem?" dia sadar saya masih diam di tempat seperti sebongkah batu. Saya hanya memasang tampang bodoh dengan cengiran.

"Tidak ada." saya menggeleng dan cepat-cepat pergi dari mejanya. Dia mungkin memandang saya aneh, biarlah. Semoga saja yang dia pikirkan hanya saya yang kurang tidur jadi banyak melamun. Semoga saja dia tak tahu kalau saya... memikirkan bokong seksinya.

Meja saya berseberangan dengan meja Min-ssaem. Karena pembatas tiap meja, saya hanya bisa melihat dia dari ubun-ubun sampai mata saja. Andai Min-ssaem sedikit lebih tinggi, saya bisa mendapat pemandangan yang lebih jelas. Bukannya saya menyindir, hanya saja saya tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa, saya yang mendapat posisi tak strategis, pembatas meja yang terlalu menjaga privasi, atau Min-ssaem yang _kerjaannya_ hanya menunduk dan fokus pada monitornya terus-menerus. Di sela-sela kegiatan saya menyiapkan absensi untuk hari ini, saya mencuri-curi pandang padanya.

Beberapa lama saya tetap begitu dan Min-ssaem tetap fokus seperti robot. Hanya, saat saya hendak menuliskan tanggal di kertas absensi dan kebetulan mata saya mengarah padanya, saya tak sengaja menangkap momen yang tak terduga. Betapa gerakan sederhana namun mematikan itu mampu membuat saya menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk terdiam. Dia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan rambut depannya ke belakang, membiarkan dahi luas nan mulusnya terekspos bebas sebelum helai-helai hitam itu jatuh kembali ke tempat semula. Itu satu kebiasaan saya yang seperti penyakit akut. Bagi saya itu tak spesial, hanya saja ketika Min-ssaem yang melakukan, saya tidak mampu berkedip.

Oh Tuhan, seorang bidadari ada di depan saya dan terhalang pembatas meja. Ingin rasanya merusak pembatas itu dan membuat celah besar supaya saya bisa memandangnya dengan bebas.

"Park-ssaem."

"Iya, Min-ssaem?" saya dengar bunyi klik-klak dari _keyboard_ laptopnya. Dia sedikit mendongak kemudian.

"Anda sudah sarapan?"

Saya terdiam. Hampir dua minggu saya berkenalan dengannya, tapi baru kali ini dia menanyakan tentang sarapan saya.

"Belum." jawab saya jujur. Saya memang tak ingat untuk sarapan sama sekali. Bangun tidur saya langsung membereskan masalah saya di kamar mandi, kemudian merenung lama dan buru-buru menyambar baju saat saya sadar sudah hampir terlambat untuk berangkat.

Saya mendengar krasak-krusuk, dan kepala Min-ssaem yang menghilang—maksud saya dia membungkuk sampai kepalanya tak terlihat dari sudut pandang saya.

Entah saya melamun atau apa, tahu-tahu ada tangan pucat yang menggantung di pembatas meja kami dengan sebungkus roti melon yang dipengangnya.

"Untuk Anda. Sarapan dulu sebelum mengajar. Jangan melamun terus..."

"Eh... anu..." saya ragu untuk menerimanya.

"Ambil saja. Perut kosong menurunkan daya konsentrasi." dia mendongak. Sedikit melotot tapi bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. Saya tidak mengerti dia memaksa saya untuk menerimanya atau apa. Yang jelas, ekspresinya begitu lucu hingga sempat terlintas di pikiran saya untuk memakan pipinya yang terangkat itu...

"Terimakasih, Anda sangat baik. Saya jadi sungkan." saya mengambil sebungkus roti itu dengan kedua tangan, seperti hamba yang menerima upah dari tuannya. Saya dan hamba itu sama-sama bersyukur mendapat barang berharga. Bedanya ini hanya roti. Tapi tetap saja berharga sebab yang memberinya adalah Min-ssaem yang saya sukai.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Anda _partner_ saya, wajar kalau kita berbagi." tangan itu telah kembali ke tempatnya. Saya dengar dia terkekeh dalam senyumnya.

Saya masih memegang sebungkus roti itu dengan kedua tangan. Saya dekatkan ke dada lalu saya menelungkup, tersungkur di meja dan tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. Saya tidak bisa melakukan ini di depan Min-ssaem makanya saya bersembunyi. Saya bisa dianggap tidak sehat kalau ketahuan senyam-senyum hanya karena sebungkus roti.

"Park-ssaem."

"I-iya?" panggilannya membuat saya terkejut hingga reflek menegakkan duduk sekali sentak.

"Sudah jam sepuluh..."

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Jam pelajaran saya berakhir bertepatan dengan waktu istirahat siang. Beberapa murid langsung berlarian keluar _hall_ bahkan tanpa mengucap terimakasih pada saya. Sudah biasa, anak zaman sekarang memang begitu. Saya cuek-cuek saja membiarkan mereka meninggalkan _hall_ sementara saya mengecek apakah alat-alat bekas senam lantai tadi sudah ditaruh kembali ke tempat yang benar atau belum. Saya menengok ke gudang, dan melihat sekitar takut-takut ada barang yang tertinggal. Setelah merasa semua baik-baik saja, saya menyambar jaket dan keluar dari _hall._ Saya lapar. Saya harus makan.

Sebelum ke kantin sekolah, saya kembali ke kantor guru terlebih dulu untuk menaruh absensi. Masuk ke kantor, saya dapat melihat Min-ssaem berada di kursinya, memegang sumpit. Ahh, dia pasti sedang makan siang. Saya jadi gugup, apalagi saya habis mengajar olahraga. Berkeringat. Saya takut badan saya bau. Saya sempat mengangkat tangan dan mencium ketiak saya untuk memastikan. Ya memang bau keringat. Saya pasrah saja. Berjalan sedikit menjauh darinya mungkin adalah cara terbaik.

"Siang, Min-ssaem..." ucap saya saat lewat mengitari mejanya. Dia nampak terkejut dengan sapaan saya, dia tidak menjawab karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Sementara saya menaruh absensi di meja, dia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Saya tak paham mengapa dia mengunyah dengan cepat seperti diburu-buru. Saya hanya memandang kagum saat dia sudah berhasil menelan semuanya dan langsung melempar senyum pada saya. Ooh, jadi untuk itu. Astaga, manisnya.

"Anda bawa bekal sendiri?" yang saya tanyakan sebetulnya tidak perlu dijawab. Sudah jelas dengan duduknya dia di kursinya, bukan di kantin, pastilah bawa bekal sendiri.

"Iya." dia mengangguk lalu membuka tutup botol airnya dan minum beberapa teguk dengan anggun. "Oh, Park-ssaem sudah makan siang?"

"Belum. Baru saja saya habis mengajar. Mau—"

"Mau coba ini?"

Ucapan saya disela mungkin tanpa sengaja. Saya dan dia juga sama-sama terkejut. Yang saya mau katakan adalah 'mau ke kantin'. Tapi tidak saya lanjutkan melihat dia mengangkat sedikit kotak bekalnya. Isinya nampak menggiurkan dengan bermacam lauk yang ditata rapi. Seperti bekal buatan ibu-ibu muda dengan anak yang baru berumur lima tahun.

"Anda buat sendiri?"

Dia mengangguk. Saya takjub. Yaa, saya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia menawari saya untuk mencicipi makanannya, hasil masakannya sendiri. Mana bisa saya menolak?

Akhirnya saya mengitari meja dan menghampirinya. Entah kenapa saya reflek saja bersimpuh ketika sumpit itu menyomot segulungan _pajeon_ —perlu diingatkan ini supaya tangan Min-ssaem tidak perlu jauh-jauh untuk menjangkau mulut saya. Sebetulnya saya juga tidak menyangka saya akan disuapi. Ketika makanan itu masuk ke mulut saya, dia tersenyum, dan membuat saya ikut tersenyum sambil mengunyah. Enak. Ya ampun, padahal hanya telur dadar tapi kenapa rasanya sangat enak? Mungkin wajah manis Min-ssaem jadi bumbu tambahan yang _bikin_ telur dadarnya makin enak.

"Mau lagi?"

Sambil mengunyah saya mengangguk tanpa berpikir. Dia mengambil sejumput nasi, disuapkannya lagi pada saya, belum habis saya kunyah, Min-ssaem sudah menyodorkan lauk lain yang otomatis saya terima dengan senang hati.

Saya bahagia sekali. Seperti dilayani seorang istri.

"Park-ssaem ada nasi di bibirmu." saya bengong ketika tangan itu tahu-tahu sudah menyentuh bibir saya. Min-ssaem membungkuk dan dari arah pandang saya, celah-celah diantara kancing kemejanya terlihat. Kulitnya benar-benar putih. Dan saya baru sadar kalau dia tidak pakai kaos dalam atau apa pun lagi dibalik kemeja _peach pastel_ tipisnya. Saya tahan napas beberapa saat. "Park-ssaem?"

"Ah, i-iya?"

"Kenapa hari ini Anda banyak melamun? Apa ada masalah?" dia salah paham. Saya tidak melamun, saya memikirkan Anda, Min-ssaem.

"Tidak..." saya menggeleng. Leher putihnya benar-benar mengalihkan perhatian saya. Belum pernah saya melihat kulit seputih dan secerah ini. Saya mulai berpikir kalau dia rajin mandi susu. "Saya hanya kurang tidur."

"Hm..." dia memasukkan nasi dan lauk ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengunyah di depan saya. Cara makannya yang juga anggun membuat saya ingin terus memerhatikannya. Bagaimana bibir itu bergerak, bagaimana jakun kecilnya naik-turun, dan bagaimana tangan lentiknya memegang sumpit. Ah, tangan-tangan panjang yang kurus, tangan seorang pianis yang menawan. "Minum dulu. Anda 'kan belum minum ya? Kok saya lupa."

Min-ssaem menyodorkan botol minumnya. Saya terima dengan kepala tertunduk. Mungkin baginya biasa saja, tapi bagi saya ini luar biasa. Apalagi mengingat dia tadi juga minum dari botol yang sama. Artinya saya dapat ciuman tak langsung darinya 'kan?

Saya mengatupkan bibir supaya tidak teriak kegirangan. Nanti dikira saya seperti anak remaja tanggung yang baru tahu urusan kasmaran. Saya mencoba profesional dengan mengangkat kepala dan mengucap terimakasih seraya membuka tutup botol itu dan minum dengan elegan.

" _Saaa wassup... we funtan shounen dan.. wassup, wassup—"_

Saya hampir tersedak ketika mendengar suara cempreng itu. Nyatanya ada seseorang yang masuk ke kantor guru sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi.

"Ah! Siang Park-ssaem, Min-ssaem!" orang ini. Manusia kelewat semangat yang baterainya tidak pernah habis. Jung Hoseok, si guru sastra.

"Siang." jawab saya ketus. Min-ssaem hanya menangguk tanpa bicara karena ada makanan di mulutnya.

"Min-ssaem, betapa senyummu merekah bagai bunga sakura di musim semi. Indah dan memikat." Jung-ssaem berpuisi sambil meretangkan tangannya, bergaya seperti penyair. Saya tidak suka orang ini, dia berlebihan dalam segalanya. Sudah begitu berani merayu pujaan hati saya.

"Anda bisa saja Jung-ssaem..." Min-ssaem sedikit tersipu dan saya lihat Jung-ssaem membalasnya dengan senyum 1000 watt. Dari gelagat Jung-ssaem, saya bisa tahu kalau dia juga mengincar guru musik ini. "Jung-ssaem, apa Anda juga mau ikut m—"

"Min-ssaem..."

Saya, dengan sengaja menjatuhkan kepala saya di lutut Min-ssaem dan seketika membuat Jung-ssaem memekik terkejut. Saya berhasil menghentikan Min-ssaem untuk mengundang si guru sastra itu untuk makan bersama.

"Ada apa, Park-ssaem?" bahkan pelembut celananya pun sangat harum. Saya penasaran dia pakai pelembut merek apa. "Apa anda sakit?"

"Tiba-tiba kepala saya pening..." bohong, saya bohong.

Min-ssaem langsung menaruh kotak bekalnya di meja dan menangkup bahu saya. Sebelah tangannya juga sempat membelai kepala saya sampai ke belakang. Saya merinding. Disentuh Min-ssaem enak juga rasanya.

"Kalau sakit cepatlah ke UKS, Park-ssaem!" usul Jung-ssaem. Saya meliriknya dan dia menatap saya dengan pandangan tak suka. Saya tahu dia cemburu. Menyuruh saya pergi ke UKS adalah caranya supaya saya menjauh dari Min-ssaem.

"Aduh... pusing... kenapa ya... padahal saya baik-baik saja tadi..." adu saya pada Min-ssaem. Saya semakin _ngusel_ di lututnya dan dia bergumam kikuk.

"Anu, Park-ssaem, mau saya antar ke UKS?"

"Saya saja yang mengantarnya, Min-ssaem sedang makan, bukan?"

Baru saja saya mau senang karena tawaran Min-ssaem, hanya saja Jung-ssaem menyela. Manusia satu itu benar-benar membuat saya ingin memusuhinya...

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

CONTINUED

Sebenernya ini apa sih? Hahahahaha.

Saya cuman gatel habis nonton ulang drama abal Flower Bangtan itu. Jadinya tiba-tiba kesambet buat nulis cerita tentang si guru olahraga dan si guru musik. Mainstream ya? Biarin lah. Habisnya ngga nahan...


	2. Chapter 2

**Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Datang di hari tanpa jadwal mengajar adalah pantangan bagi saya. Dulu. Sebelum Min-ssaem muncul di kehidupan saya. Gara-gara dia saya jadi rajin ke sekolah walau jadwal saya kosong sama sekali. Tujuannya? Tentulah hanya untuk melihat Min-ssaem. Saya punya seribu alasan untuk pura-pura punya urusan ke sekolah.

Hari itu saya tidak pakai jaket dan celana _training_ kebanggaan saya seperti biasa. Saya hanya mengenakan celana katun dan kemeja salem. Saya tak lupa bersisir. Saya menggunakan sedikit gel supaya rambut saya tetap rapi meski disibak angin. Min-ssaem sendiri yang bilang kalau saya harus berdandan. Saya tak sangka saja dandannya saya bisa mengundang perhatian lebih banyak dari biasa. Sepanjang jalan mau murid ataupun guru melihat saya... Saya sebetulnya agak minder, merasa tak pantas untuk diperhatikan begini. Saya bukan artis.

" _Seonsaengniiimmm!"_

Saya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang siswa berlari-lari kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya pada saya. Siswa tingkat 2 itu makin dekat makin lebar senyumnya. Gigi kelincinya sampai kelihatan.

" _Seonsaengniimmmm..."_

Dia berhenti di depan saya dengan ngos-ngosan. Saat dia menegakkan tubuhnya, saya menyodorkan susu kotak yang sedang saya minum padanya. Dia menyedot susu itu dari sedotan dengan tangan yang juga memegang kotaknya di atas tangan saya.

"Enak." cengirnya. Saya tahu dia suka susu pisang. Kebetulan saja yang saya minum adalah susu kesukaannya.

"Ada apa Kook? Semangat sekali." dia adalah salah satu siswa yang cukup akrab dengan saya. Namanya Jeon Jungkook.

"Saya cuma mau bilang terimakasih _sama seonsaengnim_."

"Untuk apa?"

"Komik saya lolos seleksiiii! Yaaayyy!" dia berseru dengan tangan terangkat tinggi persis pemain bola sedang selebrasi. Saya berpikir sejenak apa urusannya komik dia yang masuk seleksi dengan saya?

"Oohhh..." akhirnya saya baru ingat kalau beberapa minggu lalu saya sempat membantunya menggambar sketsa untuk komik yang dia buat. Pst, menggambar adalah salah satu hobi saya sebetulnya. "Selamat ya!"

"Ini berkat _seonsaengnimmm..._ kalau _seonsaengnim_ tidak ada komik saya tidak akan lolos seleksi."

"Ah, itu hasil kerja kerasmu, saya hanya membantu sedikit."

Saya mengusak rambut cokelatnya. Si bocah kelinci dengan _coconut head_ itu berseri-seri girang. Nampaknya info soal lolos seleksi itu baru didapatnya hari ini hingga dia masih bereuphoria.

" _Seonsaengnim."_

"Hm?" saya menyedot sisa susu dalam kotak yang saya pegang hingga suara seruputnya keras terdengar.

" _Seonsaengnim_ mau kencan ya? Rapi sekali."

Saya hanya _nyengir_ kuda. Memang dandanan saya terlihat seperti seorang pria yang hendak kencan ya? Ah bisa saja. Saya jadi malu membayangkan Min-ssaem menggandeng tangan saya di jalanan berbunga.

"Heheh." Alih-alih jujur saya malah _cengengesan_ tak jelas. Terlanjur senang dengan khayalan sendiri. Berharap saja kalau memang Min-ssaem mau berkencan dengan saya.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

"Park-ssaem. Tumben."

Saya berharapnya Min-ssaem yang menyapa saya di kantor, nyatanya malah Jung-ssaem yang ada. Pria yang selalu pakai _vest_ itu tengah membereskan buku-buku yang akan dia bawa untuk mengajar.

"Hari ini tidak ada jadwal olahraga, lho, kalau Anda lupa."

"Memang tidak ada."

"Lantas untuk apa Anda ke sini? Bukankah menghabiskan bensin untuk datang ke sini?" saya pura-pura mencari sesuatu di laci meja saya. "Ah... jangan bilang Anda mau _ketemu_ Min-ssaem?"

"Tidak. Saya ada dokumen yang tertinggal untuk bahan silabus." ucap saya bohong. Padahal dugaan Jung-ssaem kena telak.

"Ooh... silabus untuk bulan depan diserahkan senin, Anda belum selesai mengerjakannya?"

"Belum." saya jawab saja singkat, sambil pura-pura sibuk mencari dokumen. Padahal saya menunggu Jung-ssaem cepat pergi dari kantor.

"Saya ngajar dulu, ya."

"Hem."

Saya baru mendongak ketika dirasa Jung-ssaem sudah meninggalkan kantor guru. Hah, jujur saya agak kecewa karena Min-ssaem tidak ada di sini. Ke mana dia? Setahu saya jam _segini_ harusnya jadwal mengajarnya sudah selesai. Baru ada lagi nanti sehabis istirahat siang.

Akhirnya karena kangen, saya mengikuti insting untuk mencari Min-ssaem. Sebetulnya tempat yang saya tuju hanya satu 'sih. Ruang musik. Saya pikir dia mendekam di sana setelah kelasnya beres. Main piano mungkin.

Beberapa langkah lagi saya sampai di ruang musik. Sayup saya mendengar denting piano dengan irama lembut. Saya yakin seratus persen kalau itu Min-ssaem. Ah, saya tak sabar.

Saya buka pintu itu perlahan, sedikit, hanya supaya saya bisa mengintip. Tapi rupanya yang di dalam sana menyadari kalau pintunya dibuka. Saya mematung di celah pintu. Min-ssaem juga nampak sedikit terkejut.

"Park-ssaem?"

Saya deg-degan melihat betapa bersinarnya Min-ssaem tersorot lampu ruangan yang wattnya besar itu.

"Halo, Min-ssaem..." saya hanya bisa pasang senyum _heheh_ di depannya.

"Apa ada perlu dengan saya?"

"Ah, heheh. Tidak juga. Saya kebetulan lewat dan mendengar bunyi piano. Ternyata tebakan saya benar, Andalah yang memainkan musik indah itu."

"Ah, Park-ssaem..." dia senang dipuji. Dia tertawa malu dan saya berhasil bersilat lidah. Entah kenapa sejak mengenalnya saya jadi rajin berbohong. Tapi tak apalah, demi kebaikan saya juga.

Saya masuk ke ruangan itu. Dia masih duduk di tempatnya dan memandang saya sambil tersenyum. Saya gelagapan sendiri.

"Biasanya saya melihat Park-ssaem dengan baju olahraga, tapi tak sangka Anda sangat cocok mengenakan kemeja dan celana katun seperti itu."

Bahkan pujiannya seperti alunan lagu. Saya melayang sejenak.

"Anda menata rambut?" Min-ssaem menunjuk rambutnya sendiri. Membuat saya sadar pada model rambut acak-acakan saya yang khusus ditata dengan gel demi dia. Saya mengusap rambut ke belakang—sedikit tebar pesona. "Benar-benar seleb sekolah."

"Ah, tidak begitu, Min-ssaem..."

Kami sama-sama senyam-senyum tidak jelas, sampai ketika Min-ssaem menggeser duduknya lebih ke tepian.

"Duduklah."

Saya jelas jadi kikuk. Duduk di samping Min-ssaem? Di hadapan sebuah _grand piano_? Di ruangan sepi yang hanya ada kami berdua?

Luar biasa. Betapa beruntungnya saya.

"Terimakasih..."

Saya duduk di sampingnya. Kursi yang kami duduki benar-benar pas untuk kami berdua. Kalau saya menjauh sedikit, hanya sebelah pantat saya yang bisa duduk. Jadilah saya mati-matian menahan jantung saya yang hampir melompat tegang demi bisa _stay calm._ Saya duduk di kursi itu dan memandangnya yang dengan santai mulai memainkan tuts piano itu lagi.

"Anda bisa main piano, Park-ssaem?" tanyanya tanpa menghentikan musik yang dia mainkan itu.

"Sedikit." saya jujur kali ini. Saya memang pernah bermain piano, tapi tak mendalaminya. Saya lebih suka angkat barbel daripada menekan tuts.

"Mainkan lagu untuk saya." dia berhenti seketika. Matanya sedikit melotot dengan bentuk bibir imut. Ini persis seperti kemarin saat dia memaksa saya menerima roti yang dia berikan.

"Saya tidak yakin akan bagus..."

"Mainkan saja... saya mohon..."

Ada sesuatu yang meletup-letup di dada saya ketika dia memohon. Ya ampun, bisa-bisanya saya membuat seorang bidadari seperti Min-ssaem memohon pada saya. Saya ini apaaa?

"Baiklah..."

Saya mulai memikirkan not dari lagu klasik yang masih saya ingat.

Dia tertawa mendengar musik yang saya mainkan. Saya hanya mampu mengingat not dari lagu Fur Elise punya Beethoven. Min-ssaem jelas tahu lagu apa ini. Tanpa bicara, dia ikut memainkan tuts dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat musik yang saya mainkan jadi berharmoni. Saya tak menyangka bisa berduet dengan seorang pianis handal seperti Min-ssaem.

Lagu yang kami mainkan sampai pada ujungnya. Kami saling bersitatap sambil tersenyum. Melihat wajahnya sedekat ini, saya jadi tidak bisa fokus...

Entah mengapa bibir yang seolah dibubuhi _lipstick_ itu sangat memikat.

"Saya rasa Anda sudah mulai mengenal lingkungan sekolah ini. Mana tempat favorit Anda selain ruang musik?" akhirnya saya cari topik untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Anda tahu saja saya suka di sini."

"Anda dan piano adalah kombinasi yang sempurna, tak salah, bukan?"

Dia tersipu. Saya mulai bangga dengan kemampuan merayu saya yang semakin terasah. Sedikit banyak saya harus berterimakasih pada Jung-ssaem si guru sastra karena telah memicu saya untuk tak kalah dari puisi-puisi yang dia buat untuk merayu Min-ssaem.

"Saya suka _rooftop._ Waktu itu saya pernah naik ke sana dan melihat pesawat yang membelah awan jadi seperti ekor monyet."

"Anda suka melihat langit?"

"Hem."

" _Nongkrong_ di kolam renang sekolah dan memandang langit biru atau matahari tenggelam di sore hari juga hal yang bagus. Anda harus coba sekali-kali."

"Tapi... Park-ssaem."

"Ya?"

"Saya tidak bisa berenang..."

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Sabtu sore kolam renang sekolah kosong. Jadwal latihan klub renang hanya di pagi harinya saja. Saya menunggu Min-ssaem berganti pakaian dengan duduk di tepian kolam, menceburkan sebagian kaki saya ke air. Saya telah siap dengan kaos dan celana renang saya—sekedar info, saya tidak suka celana renang yang bentuknya seperti _underwear,_ saya lebih suka celana pendek ketat biasa. Sesekali saya melirik ke arah ruang ganti, menanti sosok cantik itu keluar dari sana.

Gara-gara mimpi saya semalam, saya jadi terus kepikiran. Kemarin Min-ssaem saya tawari diajarkan berenang. Dia setuju dan kami _janjian_ sabtu sore di kolam renang sekolah. Itu saja. Tapi kelanjutannya ada di mimpi saya, tentang Min-ssaem yang berenang tanpa busana...

Sial, mengingat mimpi itu lagi membuat saya deg-degan tidak jelas. Saya mana tahu bagaimana tubuh Min-ssaem, melihatnya saja belum pernah. Yang ada di mimpi itu hanya dikarang-karang.

"Park-ssaem!" saya dipanggil.

Min-ssaem keluar dari ruang ganti dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya. Baik, saya ulangi, setengah pahanya. Saya sedikit menyesal kenapa dia harus mengenakan pakaian seperti itu, mana sesuatu di bagian dadanya mencuat di balik kaos tipisnya. Belum lagi kaki putih mulusnya yang bisa saya tonton gratis. Ternyata tidak ada bekas luka atau apapun. Mulus seperti jalan tol. Bentuknya bagus, sedikit menyerupai kaki wanita, apalagi saat saya melihat pinggang dan pinggulnya. Ya, bentuknya seperti lekuk wanita. Saya ragu dia ini benar laki-laki atau bukan.

"Saya sudah siap."

"Baik, kita pemanasan dulu ya? Supaya tidak kram nantinya."

Dia mengangguk antusias. Saya berdiri dan mulai mengarahkan gerakan pemanasan. Dengan berdiri berhadapan begini, lumayan, saya dapat pemandangan bagus secara dekat.

Selesai pemanasan saya mengambil sebuah pelampung untuk Min-ssaem. Dia terkekeh malu saat menerimanya. Katanya dia jadi seperti anak SD yang baru belajar renang. Saya 'sih, tidak menertawainya... hanya saja membayangkan anak SD semolek Min-ssaem membuat saya _kesetrum._

"Kita latihan di kolam yang itu saja ya? Tidak terlalu dalam, kaki Anda masih bisa menapak dasarnya." saya menunjuk satu kolam dengan kedalaman 150cm. Saya jelas tidak menganjurkannya masuk ke kolam sebelah yang dalamnya 2 meter, bisa-bisa dia tenggelam.

"Licin."

Saya tidak paham kenapa dia senyam-senyum terus sejak tadi. Benar-benar seperti anak SD yang bersemangat belajar renang, sangsi kalau semasa sekolah dia hadir tiap jadwal berenang. Pasti selalu bolos, jadi tidak akrab dengan licin keramik dan becek sisian kolam.

Byur! Saya masuk ke air terlebih dulu.

"Ayo." saya bersandar pada tepian kolam dan menunggunya turun. Min-ssaem duduk dan memasukkan sebelah kakinya ke air, menyusul yang satunya lagi.

"Dingin, Park-ssaem."

Saya tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataannya saat itu, saya terlalu takjub pada paha mulus di debelah saya. Dia duduk dan celana pendeknya makin tersingkap. Paha itu bahkan sama silaunya dengan air kolam yang terpantul sinar matahari.

"Turun saja." kata saya, tanpa melepas pandangan dari paha itu.

Akhirnya dia benar-benar turun ke dalam air. Dia memekik saat merasakan sensasi dingin yang langsung menyapanya. Dengan sengaja dia juga menenggelamkan diri sepenuhnya selama beberapa detik hanya supaya kepalanya ikut basah.

"Dingiin..." rambutnya dia sibak ke belakang karena mengganggu. Bulu matanya yang juga basah sedikit menyatu helai-helainya. Memejamkan mata saja cantik.

Jangan tanya kabar saya. Saya hanya bisa tahan napas.

"Park-ssaem, apa yang pertama harus saya lakukan?"

"Lihat saya."

"Huh?"

"Eeh, makudnya perhatikan saya. Saya akan memberi contoh."

Ya ampun, saya tidak sengaja bicara dibawah pikiran kotor saya tadi.

"Pelampungnya taruh dulu. Kita mulai latihan menggerakkan kaki." saya mencoba tetap waras. Mencoba, ya, mencoba.

"Oke."

Saya mencontohkan gerakan-gerakan dasar padanya. Dia murid yang baik dan penurut hingga saya tidak capek mengajarinya. Min-ssaem juga nampak bersemangat dan sesekali tertawa senang.

"Saya belum berani berenang tanpa pelampungnya, Park-ssaem..."

"Hmm... ya sudah kalau begitu. Sekarang lancarkan saya supaya bisa maju terus. Lain kali kita belajar lagi sampai Anda benar-benar bisa berenang tanpa bantuan pelampung."

"Baik."

Kami berhenti berlatih saat matahari hampir tenggelam ke peraduannya. Saya dan Min-ssaem bersebelahan di tepian kolam. Saya duduk, dia berebahan. Ditemani minuman isotonik kaleng, kami memandang langit yang mulai gelap itu.

"Park-ssaem." panggilnya.

Saya menoleh dan dia memandang saya dengan ekspresi lembut. Rambut basahnya sudah setengah kering. Hanya saja kaos dan celananya masih basah, jatuh dan membentuk lekuk tubuhnya secara sempurna. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya dan menahan kepala dengan siku sebagai tumpuan. Saya... tidak pernah tahu pose seperti itu bisa terlihat sangat...

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Saya senang sekali." dia tersenyum lebar. Saya melihat sebelah tangannya dia selipkan diantara dua kakinya yang tertekuk.

Saya yakin dia tidak sedang menggoda saya. Tapi saya merasa dia sama seksinya dengan model majalah dewasa. Saya menelan ludah. Dia sangat sensual.

"Saya tidak menyangka belajar berenang semenyenangkan ini." ucapnya malu-malu.

Saya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Saya sudah terlalu fokus untuk menata pikiran saya yang berantakan karenanya. Min-ssaem yang habis berenang dan tiduran di tepian kolam adalah satu hal yang berbahaya.

"Kapan kolam renang kosong lagi? Anda tidak kapok mengajari saya 'kan?" dia bangkit duduk denga kaki terlipat seperti _mermaid._ Kaosnya sedikit melorot hingga celah dadanya bisa saya pandangi. "Park-ssaem?"

Panggilan itu memaksa saya untuk menatap matanya.

"Min-ssaem, Anda mau saya antar pulang?"

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

CONTINUED

Dan sebenernya kecanggungan itu menyimpan piktornya Jimin yang bukan main kekekekekekek *digampar*

Tapi serius, si Jimin itu ngomong yang cabul-cabul aja mukanya biasa ae. Datar-datar aja. Inget yang dia tiba-tiba ngedatengin Mpi dan kalo ga salah bilang 'yang berbahaya itu bukan punggungnya, tapi *natap anunya Mpi*' dasar bangsyidh kau Jim...


	3. Chapter 3

**Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Saya mengantar Min-ssaem ke rumahnya. Tak disangka, dia bertetangga dengan salah satu murid yang akrab dengan saya. Si alien dari tingkat 3, si 4D, si ekstraordinari Kim Taehyung. Kami tak sengaja berjumpa ketika saya dan Min-ssaem sedang berbincang di depan rumahnya.

" _Seonsaengnim!"_

Bocah dengan kaos oblong kelunturan dan celana loreng pendek itu berteriak ketika dia melihat saya. Saat dia berlari mendekat, kantung kreseknya ribut. Isinya pasti _cola_ dan teman-temannya.

"Min-seonsaengnim!"

Dia membungkuk sopan pada kami sambil _cengengesan_. Cengengesannya itulah khasnya dari si Taehyung ini. Di mana-mana _cengengesan_ , kemana-mana _cengengesan,_ tiap saat _cengengesan,_ bahkan di depan gurunya pun dia _cengengesan._

"Taehyung habis dari warung ya?" tanya Min-ssaem lembut.

"Iya, habis beli jajanan untuk teman _nonton_ film." ucap anak itu girang.

"Bukannya belajar, kamu ini." cibir saya.

"Besok minggu, Park-ssaem... saya tidak perlu belajar untuk hari minggu."

Oh, iya ya. Ini sabtu. Berarti besok minggu. Saya juga baru sadar kalau saya melewati malam minggu bersama Min-ssaem. Walau hanya sampai jam tujuh malam.

"Park-ssaem sedang apa di sini?" dia bertanya tapi kemudian _roaming_ sejenak, seperti mencari jawaban sendiri. "Walah, habis kencan dengan Min-ssaem ya? Mengantar Min-ssaem pulang ya?"

Saya _nyengir_ kuda. Cengengesannya Taehyung makin lebar. Min-ssaem pun tidak bicara apa-apa. Mungkin dia malu mengakui kalau dia habis belajar berenang bersama saya.

"Taehyung mau mampir ke rumah?" tawar Min-ssaem. Bocah _ceking_ itu menggeleng sambil _cengengesan._

"Saya ada teman-teman dari sanggar di rumah, tidak bisa ditinggal." dia pernah bilang pada saya kalau dia ikut sanggar teater diluar sekolah.

"Ohh... ya sudah tidak apa."

"Saya masuk ke rumah dulu ya, Min-ssaem, Park-ssaem! Selamat malam minggu!"

"Selamat sabtu malam!" jawab saya.

"Itu sama saja, bukan?" saya tak menyangka akan dapat pukulan pelan di bahu saya. Min-ssaem tertawa geli. Saya garuk-garuk tengkuk malu. Situasinya _bikin_ saya merasa seperti kami baru saja pulang dari kencan pertama.

"Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu, ya Min-ssaem. Senang sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama Anda."

"Anda tidak mau mampir dulu?"

"Ah?"

"Nanti saya buatkan _teoppoki_."

Saya berakhir di meja makan Min-ssaem dengan _teoppoki_ dalam mangkuk besar yang kami makan bersama. Isi _teoppoki_ itu lengkap sekali. Selain kue beras, ada _oden_ , tahu kering, sosis, telur, belum lagi daun bawang yang dia potong panjang-panjang. Saya hampir _nangis_ bahagia karena _teoppoki_ buatannya betul-betul enak. Harusnya dia ikut acara Master Chef, ini.

Makan enak bersama orang yang saya sukai di malam minggu, nikmat memang. Saya bersyukur masih bujang sehingga saya bisa dekat dengan Min-ssaem seperti ini.

Ngomong-ngomong bujang, saya jadi terpikirkan tentang dia yang makan tenang di depan saya itu.

"Min-ssaem."

"Ya?"

"Apa Anda sudah punya pacar?"

"Uhuk—"

Dia tersedak, saya sodorkan gelas saya yang masih penuh. Gelas miliknya kosong dan saya tidak sempat terpikir untuk mengisinya. Min-ssaem minum dan menggeram tak nyaman. Mungkin pedasnya salah lewat tenggorokan.

"Saya belum punya pacar..."

Lampu hijau.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Silabus diserahkan pada kepala sekolah hari senin ini. Saya sudah menyelesaikannya subuh tadi. Iya, subuh tadi. Soalnya semalam saya sempat melupakan tugas yang belum saya selesaikan itu gara-gara foto yang dikirim Min-ssaem di chatnya. Itu foto sekaligus _chat_ pertama dari Min-ssaem setelah hampir dua minggu saya punya kontaknya yang sepi tanpa pernah berani saya _chat_ duluan.

Fakta ini, bahwa Min-ssaem _ngechat_ saya duluan, membuat saya jadi ingin _cengengesan_ menatap foto itu sepanjang malam. Mungkin saya ketularan Taehyung.

Saya bingung kenapa di foto saja dia kelihatan cantik sekali? Belum lagi rambut hitam lurusnya yang seperti ditata jadi sedikit bergelombang, _sweater hot pinknya_ —yang saya tidak sangka sangat cocok dia pakai, ditambah pemandangan sakura bermekaran di sepanjang jalan. Dia hanya memberitahu saya kalau sakura di taman kota sedang mekar sempurna. Kemarin dia jalan-jalan sendiri katanya, sekedar menghapal jalan di tempat baru.

Aih, saya mulai berpikir kalau _chat_ yang dikirimnya itu sekedar cari teman _ngobrol_ atau memang kode supaya saya mengencaninya? Saya lebih menurut pada kepercayaan diri saya yang _kelewat_ tinggi. Saya mantap untuk mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan nanti.

"Min-ssaem."

"Ya?"

Saya menghampirinya langsung saat dia kelihatan sedang menganggur. Mengikir kuku adalah satu aktifitas pengangguran menurut saya.

"Hari ini Anda kosong tidak?" saya memasang senyum paling keren yang saya punya. Min-ssaem yang sekarang rambutnya jadi agak bergelombang itu meniup ujung-ujung kukunya yang sudah dikikir rapi.

"Ng... kosong. Ada apa?"

"Mau _jalan_ ke taman kota dengan saya?" ajak saya. Saya memang gugup tapi saya masih punya keberanian untuk mengajaknya pergi. Motivasi saya tinggi karena tak mau kalah dari Jung-ssaem yang pagi tadi memberikan seikat bunga pada Min-ssaem—yang bunganya jadi pajangan di vas mini di sudut mejanya sekarang.

"Mau lihat sakura ya?" dia berbinar antusias.

Saya hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo, saya tidak ada kegiatan sehabis mengajar sore ini." syukurlah. Doa supaya dia mau _jalan_ dengan saya pun terkabul.

"Kalau begitu kita langsung pergi setelah Anda selesai mengajar ya?"

"Oke." dia memberi saya jempol. Lucu sekali.

Sorenya, saya yang sudah duluan kosong hanya duduk memutar-mutar kursi sembari menunggu Min-ssaem. Banyak guru yang sudah pulang. Meski orang di kantor hanya ada saya dan dua guru lainnya, suasana tak lantas sepi. Malah dentum musik hiphop yang diputar dari _laptop_ Jung-ssaem sengaja dikeraskan volumenya. Dia tengah asyik _ngerapp_ mengikuti lagu, sementara satu orang lagi juga tak ada bedanya. Kim Namjoon, Kim-ssaem si guru bahasa Inggris juga terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepala di mejanya. Mereka sama-sama suka lagu hiphop. Beda dengan saya. Saya lebih suka lagu pop jadi mendengar genre seperti itu _bikin_ saya sedikit risih.

Saya sesekali melirik mereka. Sejak tadi tidak ada yang saya ajak bicara. Jung-ssaem? Saya memang kurang suka padanya. Sementara Kim-ssaem? Dia... terlalu banyak bicara dengan bahasa Inggris, hampir seperti _native_ jadi saya ciut duluan untuk bicara dengannya.

Saya masukkan tangan ke dalam saku jaket, tak sangka saya menemukan sebatang _chupacup_ rasa _cola_. Saya baru ingat kalau ini pemberian Jungkook tadi siang. Waktu jadwal olahraga kelasnya, dia sempat membagi-bagikan lolipop pada teman-temannya, termasuk saya. Hitung-hitung _syukuran_ komiknya lolos seleksi katanya.

Saya buka bungkus permen itu dan mengulumnya. Daripada saya bengong?

Pemandangan di kantor kurang bagus karena tidak ada yang cantik, saya alihkan melihat langit sore yang oranye seperti agar-agar jeruk.

"Min-ssaem! Sore!"

Saya sontak menoleh ketika mendengar suara Jung-ssaem memanggil nama seseorang yang saya tunggu sedari tadi.

Min-ssaem masuk ke ruangan dengan buku-buku di tangannya. Saya membuang batang plastik dari lolipop yang sudah habis saya kunyah. Min-ssaem langsung menghampiri saya dengan raut bersalah. Lho? Ada apa? Saya celingak-celinguk bingung. Bahkan Kim-ssaem juga sama bingungnya dengan saya. Jangan tanya Jung-ssaem. Dia iri setengah mati karena datang-datang Min-ssaem langsung mencari saya.

"Anu, ada apa Min-ssaem? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Maaf saya terlambat... Saya terlalu asyik mengajar lagu baru di kelas tadi..." lirihnya.

Saya bahkan tak tahu kalau memang jam ajarnya jadi _melar._

"Maaf Park-ssaem... saya _bikin_ Anda menunggu lama..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Min-ssaem, itu bukan masalah. Sungguh." saya berdiri karena berbicara sambil duduk tak cukup sopan. Dia menunduk dan menekuk bibir ke bawah dengan caranya yang sangat imut. Dia masih merasa bersalah padahal saya sendiri cuek-cuek saja. "Min-ssaem, sungguh. Saya tidak apa."

Saya sengaja sedikit membungkuk untuk mengintip wajahnya yang dia sembunyikan. Alisnya naik ke atas. Seperti wajah kucing yang memelas belaian.

Saya tersenyum supaya dia tidak cemberut lagi.

"Ehem. Saya jadi ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini." Jung-ssaem menginterupsi. Dia menopang dagu di mejanya dan menatap kami dengan malas.

"Anu, saya dan Park-ssaem mau ke taman kota melihat sakura."

"YANG BENAR?" pekik Jung-ssaem.

"Min-ssaem ada laba-laba di bahumu." ucap saya.

"HUWAAA!" dia reflek melempar buku yang dia bawa dan menerjang saya tiba-tiba. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang saya dengan erat sampai dia benar-benar menempel pada saya. Kepalanya terkubur di dada saya dan dia sama sekali tidak mau mengurangi tenaganya yang sedikit membuat saya sesak napas... "Henngggg Park-ssaem singkirkan laba-laba itu, tolong... saya takut laba-laba..."

Dia memohon sambil masih terus memeluk saya.

Saya melirik Jung-ssaem yang menganga dengan tangan di dahinya yang seluas samudera. Kim-ssaem tersenyum lebar hingga lesung pipinya terlihat jelas. Saya tahu guru satu itu mendukung saya, tak seperti Jung-ssaem.

"Park-ssaem saya takut laba-laba..."

"Laba-labanya sudah saya singkirkan, tenang saja, Min-ssaem."

Saya bohong. Padahal laba-laba kecil itu sudah jatuh sendiri sejak tadi, sejak dia menerjang saya.

"Tenang, Min-ssaem..."

Saya balas memeluknya dan mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang. Kesempatan memang. Dipeluk pujaan hati dalam keadaan yang tak terduga itu rejeki. Saya jadi bisa mencium aroma _shampoo_ dari rambut Min-ssaem yang pas sekali mengenai bibir dan ujung hidung saya. Hanya... sebelah kakinya berada di antara dua kaki saya dan menghimpit teman saya di sana. Saya jadi gelisah...

"Anu, Min-ssaem..." saya berusaha keras supaya tidak mengeluarkan suara tidak senonoh.

Min-ssaem akhirnya mendongak dan menatap saya. Beberapa detik kami terdiam sampai kemudian dia melepas pelukannya—dengan sedikit dorongan yang membuat saya membentur kursi.

"Maaf Park-ssaem!" dia membungkuk rendah sekali.

"Ah astaga... Min-ssaem! Mengapa Anda berpelukan dengan pria yang menggantung peluit di lehernya itu? Mengapa Anda... akh, Min-ssaem hati saya terkoyak!" ocehan Jung-ssaem yang berlebihan itu mengundang raut bersalah dari Min-ssaem. Saya yang tidak enak. Kurang ajar sekali si guru sastra itu.

"Maaf Jung-ssaem saya tidak bermaksud..."

Saya kesal.

"Jung-ssaem, hentikan itu. Min-ssaem tidak salah apa-apa." ucap saya. "Min-ssaem, bereskan barang Anda dan lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini."

Min-ssaem menurut tanpa banyak bicara. Saat dia sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas dan mengenakan _cardigan_ merahnya, saya menepuk dahi. Astaga, berani-beraninya saya memerintah Min-ssaem seperti itu. Saya pasti sudah membuatnya takut...

"Saya sudah siap, Park-ssaem. Apa kita akan pergi sekarang?"

"Iya. Ayo."

Saya mengamit tangannya dan kami bergandengan keluar kantor.

" _Blossom flower, blossom hearted Park-ssaem is going to be a fenomenal issue in this school, soon. I knew it. Just wait 'till all the girls screaming like a fool."_ komentar Kim-ssaem sambil mengangguk-angguk.

" _Nande? Eigo de hanasu koto wo yamero, Yoroppajin janai no de, omae wa."_ (apaan itu? Tolong berhenti ngomong pakai bahasa Inggris, kamu 'kan bukan orang Eropa)

" _Omae mo nihonjin janai no de nande nihongo de hanashita, ore ni?"_ (kamu juga bukan orang Jepang, ngapain juga ngomong pakai bahasa Jepang sama saya?)

" _Ingirisu ga heta dakara, wakatta?"_ (soalnya aku lemah sama bahasa Inggris, ngerti?)

Saya tertawa, sama dengan Kim-ssaem juga. Kami sering bicara kasar kalau bukan dengan bahasa Korea. Itu tak masalah.

Sempat saya mendengar Jung-ssaem memanggil nama Min-ssaem dengan frustrasi. Tapi saya tidak peduli. Kami benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu masih sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Tadi itu Anda ngomong bahasa Jepang 'kan? Kok..." kok bisa? Saya tahu ujung pertanyaannya. Selain Min-ssaem, semua guru dan murid di sekolah tahu saya sudah biasa bicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"Saya belajar sedikit-sedikit." hanya saja saya tidak mau menyombongkan diri.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Tahu rasanya dipeluk sepanjang jalan? Saya butuh mental baja. Min-ssaem memeluk saya sama seperti ketika saya mengantarnya pulang sabtu malam itu. Tangannya melingkar di perut saya dan dagunya bersandar di bahu saya. Sebetulnya saya ingin sekali membuat kecepatan motor saya dibawah rata-rata, lamban saja sambil menikmati semilir angin dan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang beterbangan, berlama-lama dipeluk Min-ssaem. Tapi kalau saya melakukan itu, saya akan dimaki pengemudi lain di jalanan—makanya tidak saya lakukan.

Saya memarkirkan motor di sebuah _cafe._ Setelah membeli kopi, kami berjalan kaki dengan santai menyusuri jalanan yang terpayungi pohon sakura di kanan-kirinya.

Ada banyak orang yang _nongkrong,_ ada yang _pacaran_ , ada yang berfoto. Ngomong-ngomong berfoto, saya melihat dua orang yang mengenakan seragam sekolah tempat saya mengajar. Saya hapal logo di jasnya.

"Bukankah itu Taehyung?" Min-ssaem yang pertama membuat saya sadar kalau mereka adalah dua siswa yang saya kenal. Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Hei kalian!" sahut saya saat mereka sedang asyik bergaya di depan kamera.

Dua bocah laki-laki itu menyadari kehadiran saya dan Min-ssaem. Mereka membungkuk hormat.

"Park-ssaem!" seru si _coconut head_. Taehyung hanya _cengengesan_ saja seperti biasa.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

" _Selfie."_ jawab mereka kompak. Saya memang lihat Taehyung pegang _monopod._

"Bukan itu maksud saya..."

"Ooh, saya _nganter_ Jungkook kesini, katanya mau foto sakura dan suasana musim semi untuk bahan komiknya."

" _Seonsaengnim_ sedang apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kencan 'lah! Pakai tanya lagi. Kau tidak lihat Park-ssaem dan Min-ssaem gandengan tangan?"

Kata-kata Taehyung sontak membuat saya dan Min-ssaem bertatapan dan langsung melepas tautan tangan kami.

"Owalah... jadi waktu itu juga Park-ssaem dandan rapi mau kencan sama Min-ssaem ya?" goda Jungkook.

"Kapan?" tanya saya.

"Jumat kemarin..."

"Park-ssaem mengantar Min-ssaem pulang waktu hari sabtu. Aku bertemu dengan mereka di depan rumah." bisik Taehyung yang tanpa pertahanan. Seharusnya dia berbisik dengan cara klasik—menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan supaya saya atau Min-ssaem tidak bisa membaca gerak bibirnya. Hanya saja dia terlalu polos...

"Saya memang ada urusan dengan Park-ssaem 'sih, tapi..." Min-ssaem mendongak menatap saya. Saya hanya bisa buang muka. Pura-pura bersiul santai. Saya tahu kebohongan saya sudah terbongkar. Tapi Min-ssaem juga tidak bicara soal acara latihan renangnya dengan saya sabtu itu.

"Wah... senangnya... kencan di malam minggu ya..." dan Jungkook sama saja polosnya. Taehyung _cengengesan_ dan Min-ssaem nampak malu hingga dia sedikit mundur bersembunyi di balik punggung saya.

"Malam minggu kencan, malam selasa kencan, Park-ssaem benar-benar kelihatan baru _jadian_ ya?" saya melotot mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Jadian apa? Buru-buru saya menoleh pada Min-ssaem yang merona. Aish, kenapa pipinya seperti persik?

"Park-ssaem, kalau mau kencan dandan yang rapi 'dong seperti waktu itu, pakai kemeja... Min-ssaemnya sudah cantik masa' Park-ssaem cuma pakai jaket dan celana _training_?" saya tertohok. Saya jadi memandang pakaian saya sendiri. Jaket dan celana abu-abu dengan strip merah biru. Sepatu Puma hitam. Saya... tidak keren sama sekali untuk setelan kencan.

"Min-ssaem kenapa? Malu, ya _jalan_ sama Park-ssaem?" goda Taehyung pada Min-ssaem yang masih merapat pada saya.

 _Duh_ , murid-murid saya ini... benar-benar!

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

CONTINUED

Nggak di mana-mana Taekook emang gitu ya, ngeselin hehehehehe.

Ngomong-ngomong saya lagi suka sama Yoongi versi polos-polos baik manis pemalu gitu. Kesannya jadi cocok sama Jimin yang tukang gelagapan. Jadinya maaf banget kalau dua-duanya OOC abis disini... maklum lah namanya juga ff, imajinasi mah kemana aja boleh kan yak *pembelaan*


	4. Chapter 4

**Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Sejak dikritik oleh murid-murid saya soal penampilan, saya jadi lebih peduli pada diri sendiri sekarang. Bisa dibilang juga terlalu peduli sampai _bikin_ saya sering cemas tak jelas. Sehari-hari memang saya masih pakai baju olahraga saat mengajar, tapi di waktu lain saya mengenakan pakaian formal yang rapi. Tak lupa menata rambut dan menyemprot parfum.

"Ayo, semua duduk di sofa itu, yang laki-laki berdiri, yang perempuan duduk ya!"

Hari itu semua staff pengajar dikumpulkan di kantor untuk berfoto bersama. Ada satu guru yang pensiun, dan sebagai salam perpisahan kami berfoto ramai-ramai untuk kenang-kenangan. Tahun ini akan ada banyak guru yang pensiun. Min-ssaem jadi satu yang menggantikan mereka yang pensiun itu. Sekarang kami kehilangan satu guru lagi, dan mungkin akan kedatangan guru baru lainnya nanti.

"Min-ssaem, sini."

Min-ssaem si anak baru terlihat bingung saat guru-guru lainnya sudah bergerombol dan memilih tempat. Dia belum kenal betul dengan mereka sehingga jadi agak segan bergabung, mungkin. Saya mengajaknya mengambil tempat di samping saya, berhubung Jung-ssaem (yang saya waspadai akan mengajak Min-ssaem bersamanya) sedang sibuk bercengkrama dengan guru lain.

Min-ssaem mendekat pada saya. Dia berdiri dengan canggung di samping saya. Padahal beberapa hari lalu kami sudah kencan di taman kota—meski kencannya tak resmi, tapi dia masih terlihat malu-malu. Sama saja 'sih dengan sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Gaya formal dulu, ya!"

Si fotografer berseru. Kami difotonya dengan gaya biasa, hanya dengan senyum tanpa pose berarti. Diam-diam saya mengamit tangan Min-ssaem...

"Park-ssaem..." lirihnya. Pipinya sedikit merona saat tahu tangannya sudah ada dalam genggaman saya. Saya hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Dia yang punya raut muka antara cemas dan senyum canggungnya itu terlihat sangat manis. Manis sekali seperti gula biang.

"Park-ssaem..." saya sengaja makin merapat padanya. Saya pura-pura tidak peduli, sementara fotografer terus mengarahkan kami untuk bergaya.

Sebetulnya saya gugup, tapi mana bisa saya kalah oleh rasa gugup itu? Tidak _manly_ namanya.

"Pose bebas! Senyum yang lebar dan bergaya yang bagus, jangan kalah dari murid-murid Anda sekalian!"

Seruan itu mengundang tawa yang riuh. Semuanya berpose sesuai keinginan masing-masing.

"Min-ssaem, _bikin hearteu_ yuk?"

" _Hearteu?"_

Saya langsung saja angkat tangan dan membentuk separuh hati. Min-ssaem mendongak dan dengan kikuk mengikuti gaya saya. Ujung-ujung tangan kami membentuk tanda _love_ yang sempurna. Salahkan saya karena saya memanfaatkan situasi, tapi ketahuilah, kesempatan emas tidak datang dua kali.

Andai saja kami berpose seperti ini hanya berdua, _selfie_ berdua dengan tangan membentuk _love._

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Ada satu kelas terakhir yang harus saya hadiri hari ini. Kelas olahraga sore. Jadwalnya hanya latihan voli, untuk pukulan servis dan _smash._ Anak-anak laki-laki sudah jago, sementara yang perempuan belum. Banyak di antara mereka yang sama sekali tak bertenaga ketika memukul bola. Jangankan melambung tinggi dan jauh, melewati net saja tidak sanggup. Saya harus mengajari mereka berkali-kali supaya mau mengeluarkan tenaga lebih. Masalah perempuan itu hanya percaya diri, 'sih. Mereka seringnya merasa tidak mampu dan dan mengatakan tidak untuk olahraga, padahal siapa tahu, mereka punya potensi yang besar.

" _Psst, kenapa Min-ssaem ada di sini?"_

Saya dengar bisik-bisik dari anak-anak perempuan yang menyebut nama Min-ssaem. Langsung saja saya cari mana yang mereka maksud. Nyatanya memang ada Min-ssaem, di ambang pintu _hall,_ berjalan masuk mendekati tribun.

Saya dan dia bertemu pandang. Min-ssaem melambaikan tangan pada saya sambil tersenyum. Ah, bintang yang bersinar dalam kegelapan malam, bunga yang harum diantara siswa yang bau keringat.

Dia menunjuk kantung plastik yang dibawanya.

Tanpa basa-basi, saya meninggalkan murid-murid laki-laki yang sedang saya pantau permainannya. Hanya untuk menghampiri Min-ssaem yang wajahnya selalu terlihat seperti habis mandi. Segar dan bersih sekali.

"Min-ssaem? Ada apa?" tanya saya dengan nada biasa, menyembunyikan kegirangan saya didatangi seseorang yang tak terduga. Yang tadi siang _bikin lovesign_ saya jadi _perfect._

"Park-ssaem pernah bilang suka susu melon 'kan? Kebetulan saya tadi ke kantin dan menemukan ini... katanya produk baru, dan banyak diminati siswa." tunjuknya dengan mengeluarkan sebotol susu melon dari kantung plastik itu. "Ada agar-agarnya di dalam."

"Min-ssaem... kenapa...?" saya tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimat itu. Saya _keburu speechless._ Terharu. Kenapa Min-ssaem bisa ingat kalau saya suka susu melon? Rasa-rasanya itu hanya pernah saya ucapkan di obrolan tak penting sela lelucon bersama guru-guru lainnya.

"Entahlah, saya lihat susu melon dan langsung ingat Park-ssaem. Saya lihat papan jadwal ajar Anda dan akhirnya saya kesini." beli susu melon kesukaan saya dan repot-repot datang ke _hall_ mencari saya demi memberikan minuman itu adalah sesuatu yang... ah, saya masih _speechless._

"Min-ssaem... saya tidak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi... terimakasih..." saya terharu. Min-ssaem terkekeh dengan nada dan wajah yang manis sekali.

" _Park-ssaem... heuummmm~"_

Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tahu-tahu seisi _hall_ riuh memanggil nama saya berserta siulan dan kekeh tak jelas. Saya jadi malu. Saya lupa kalau saya dan Min-ssaem tidak hanya berdua di ruangan ini.

"Apa 'sih, kalian ini!" sungut saya. Mereka memang kadang tak segan untuk menggoda saya. Bukan tak respek, mungkin karena saya masih cukup muda—ehem, dan saya tak jaga jarak dari murid-murid saya, makanya mereka berani untuk akrab.

"Saya mengganggu ya?" ucap Min-ssaem.

"Ah tidak! Tidak sama sekali! Mereka memang begitu, tidak sopan _sama_ guru."

Saya melirik pada murid-murid saya lagi, mereka rupanya sudah kembali asyik bermain voli. Syukurlah. Saya tidak perlu jadi bahan perhatian lama-lama. Risih.

"Sedang latihan voli?" Min-ssaem juga melihat pada siswi-siswi yang belajar servis.

"Iya, saya tidak mau ada nilai D ke bawah di tes, jadi saya suruh mereka latihan sampai bisa. Anak-anak perempuan agak sulit."

"Aah... tidak hanya anak perempuan, saya pun waktu sekolah tidak suka voli." dia tertawa. Gigi kecilnya dan gusi merah jambunya menambah kadar manisnya berkali lipat. Mungkin benar tebakan saya kalau dia tidak suka olahraga sejak dia mengaku tidak bisa berenang. Sekarang saya tahu kalau dia juga tidak suka voli.

"Mau belajar voli juga? Lebih mudah dari berenang 'kok." tawar saya.

"Psstt! Park-ssaem!" Min-ssaem memukul lengan saya sementara tangan satunya dia taruh di depan bibir, gestur menyuruh saya untuk tutup mulut urusan belajar berenang itu. Saya tertawa. Dia sangat lucu kalau panik. "Saya tidak mau belajar voli. Saya takut bola."

Kata-katanya terbukti saat ada siswa laki-laki yang memukul bola dengan keras sekali. Suara kerasnya membuat Min-ssaem berjengit kaget dan selangkah mundur menjauh dari garis tepi lapangan.

"Kata Tsubasa Oozora, bola itu teman, bukan musuh. Tidak perlu takut."

"Tapi bolanya Tsubasa itu bola sepak, bukan bola voli, Park-ssaem."

"Tetap saja namanya sama-sama bola 'kan?'

"Anda _ngotot_ , ya?"

Kami tertawa. Ternyata asyik juga bercanda dengan Min-ssaem.

"Oh, ya Min-ssaem saya—"

Bugh!

" _Seonsaengnimmmm!"_

Sebuah bola menggelinding bebas setelah dengan telak menghantam Min-ssaem. Saya tidak tahu jelas bagian mana dari tubuhnya yang kena lemparan. Saya masih syok ketika dia oleng dan menubruk saya—dan otomatis kami sama-sama jatuh.

" _Seonsaengniiimmm! Josonghamnidaaaa!"_

Beberapa murid laki-laki menghampiri kami dengan panik, sisanya berhenti latihan karena terkejut. Nyatanya yang tadi itu bola nyasar, dari _smash_ yang terlalu keras dan salah arah.

Saya mencoba bangun dan membantu Min-ssaem juga. Dia melenguh pelan.

"Min-ssaem baik-baik saja?!" ucap salah satu anak murid saya. Nampaknya dia yang melempar bola itu.

"Ya! Jackson! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" saya memarahi anak itu dengan sedikit bentakan. Saya tahu dia kelebihan hormon. Anak muda yang _kelewat_ bersemangat. Tapi tidak harus memukul bola dengan kekuatan _super saiya_ juga, jadinya ada korban, 'kan...

"Maaf, _seonsaengmin..._ saya tidak sengaja... maaf..." dia berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya.

"Min-ssaem, mana yang sakit?" tapi daripada memarahi bocah itu lebih baik saya perhatikan Min-ssaem yang meringis nyeri. "Min-ssaem?"

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Park-ssaem..." tidak apa-apa tapi meringis begitu mana saya percaya. Akhirnya saya ambil inisiatif untuk membawanya ke UKS.

"Kelas saya bubarkan, tolong bereskan semuanya." ucap saya pada murid-murid saya. "Ayo, Min-ssaem."

Saya memang tak minta izin, tapi tanpa perlu izin pun saya tetap akan menggendongnya ke UKS. Bukannya saya sok pahlawan, tapi saya benar-benar tak tega untuk membiarkannya berjalan sendiri. Mana letak UKS dari _hall_ cukup jauh pula.

Jadi saya menggendong Min-ssaem sampai ke UKS. Di jalan, kami jelas jadi pusat perhatian dan bahan bisik-bisik. Saya tidak terlalu peduli sebetulnya, tapi Min-ssaem nampaknya tak nyaman, sampai-sampai dia tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya dan hanya bersembunyi di bahu saya, mengalungkan tangan di leher saya tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Awalnya saya panik dan takut 'sih, tapi... dalam keadaan begini saya boleh senang tidak ya?

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

"Tadi bolanya kena bagian mana?"

"Pinggang saya."

"Coba, Min-ssaem buka sedikit bajunya, biar saya lihat apa ada luka atau tidak."

Saya hanya bisa meneguk ludah ketika Kim-ssaem (bukan Kim yang guru bahasa Inggris, tapi dia dokter sekolah—kebetulan marganya juga Kim, namanya Kim Seokjin) membantu Min-ssaem untuk menyingkap bajunya. Saya jadi bisa melihat sedikit bagian pinggang dan punggung Min-ssaem yang duduk membelakangi saya. Ada bagian yang bisa saya cubit di pinggang itu. Rupanya dia punya badan yang cukup berisi...

Saya berdiri canggung di dekat ranjang. Menunggu Min-ssaem diperiksa.

"Ini? Bagian ini yang kena, ya?" Kim—maksud saya Jin-ssaem menekan pinggang Min-ssaem dengan dua jarinya.

"Ahh—" tak sangka, lenguh pelan itu sanggup membuat saya merinding. Ini pertama kalinya saya mendengar suara jenis itu keluar dari mulut Min-ssaem.

"Sebelum mulai membiru, harus cepat-cepat diberi obat. Saya kasih salep saja ya?" Jin-ssaem mengambil salep dari lemari penyimpanan obat, kemudian dia mengoleskan salep bening itu di bagian pinggang Min-ssaem.

Saya hanya jadi penonton, tapi sempat saya berkhayal kalau sayalah yang mengoleskan salep itu... Mungkin kulit Min-ssaem selembut yang saya kira.

"Sshhhh..."

"Park-ssaem kenapa?" Jin-ssaem yang bertanya. Saya sendiri tidak sadar sudah meringis tertahan seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jin-ssaem merasa aneh sepertinya, siapa yang sakit siapa yang meringis. Saya hanya menggeleng dan diam lagi.

"Memangnya keras sekali ya, lemparan bolanya? Kok bisa sampai bikin Min-ssaem sakit begini."

"Saya juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba ada bola yang datang tanpa sempat saya menghindar." ujar Min-ssaem yang merapikan kembali pakaiannya. Ah, perut yang bisa saya cubit itu sempat mata saya tangkap.

"Park-ssaem?" panggil Jin-ssaem.

"Huh? Iya?" saya kembali dari lamunan.

"Itulah kenapa saya tidak pernah mau dekat-dekat dengan orang yang pegang bola." saya tidak begitu paham dengan maksud ucapan Jin-ssaem. Saya bingung.

"Tapi saya tidak pegang bola."

"Ya maka dari itu saya masih mau berdiri dekat Anda, Park-ssaem." saya masih tidak mengerti.

Jin-ssaem ini terkadang cukup aneh dan cukup sulit dimengerti. Hanya Kim-ssaem yang nyambung dengan begitu mudah. Mereka cocok seperti Song-Song _couple_ di drama DOTS, bedanya yang ini marganya Kim dan yang satu bukan tentara, tapi guru bahasa Inggris.

"Kim-ssaem, terimakasih banyak..."

"Sama-sama Min-ssaem... kalau masih sakit nanti beli salep di apotek saja ya, yang namanya ini." Jin-ssaem menunjukkan label salep itu pada Min-ssaem.

"Iya, saya mengerti."

Saya merasa bertanggung jawab. Mungkin sepulang sekolah saya yang akan membelikan salep itu untuknya. Mungkin saya akan mengantarnya pulang juga.

"Park-ssaem."

"Iya, Jin-ssaem?"

"Tadi Anda 'kan mengantar Min-ssaem dengan menggendongnya, ayo, sekarang tuntaskan kewajiban Anda. Antar Min-ssaem lagi, Romeo."

"Jin-ssaem..." saya disebut Romeo, dan sedikit _bikin ge-er._

"Tidak perlu, saya bisa jalan sendiri 'kok. Park-ssaem tidak perlu repot." hanya saja Min-ssaem menolak.

"Tapi saya yang bertanggung jawab, Min-ssaem kena bola _nyasar_ juga gara-gara saya tidak bisa mengontrol murid-murid saya tadi."

"Park-ssaem, sungguh... tidak perlu repot..."

"Tidak perlu sungkan..."

"Kalian ini, sulit sekali ya." cibir Jin-ssaem.

"Aduh!" Jin-ssaem menekan pinggang Min-ssaem tiba-tiba sampai dia memekik sakit.

"Sudah! Park-ssaem ayo gendong Min-ssaem!"

Belum saya tanya kenapa, dia sudah menyuruh saya menggendong Min-ssaem. Jadi dia sengaja? Astaga. Kejam juga caranya.

"Min-ssaem pinggangnya sakit, tidak kasihan membiarkannya jalan sendiri sampai ke kantor?"

Dia memancing saya, memang. Dasar, dokter satu ini...

"Baiklah, Min-ssaem, ayo. Tidak apa, Anda ringan 'kok."

"Park-ssaem jangan begitu..." wajahnya merengut. Saya pikir saya telah salah bicara. Mungkin dia menganggap ucapan saya adalah kebalikannya. Padahal... iya tidak salah sih, nyatanya Min-ssaem memang tak seringan yang saya kira.

Untungnya dia mau saya gendong lagi. Dia tipe orang yang tidak suka memaksakan diri rupanya. Begitu saya pikir. Atau...

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Esoknya saya datang siang ke sekolah. Susu melon yang saya minum sedikit mengotori jaket saya saat saya sedikit tersandung di jalan. Untung bukan susu cokelat, jadi warna nodanya tidak terlalu terlihat.

Saya masuk ke kantor, melepas jaket dan menyisakan kaos hitam saya. Enaknya jadi guru olahraga, tak melulu harus pakai pakaian formal ke sekolah. Saya duduk dan menyalakan laptop saya untuk melihat silabus dan bahan ajar.

Ruang kantor yang cukup sepi di siang hari membuat saya bisa mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka dengan jelas. Min-ssaem masuk ke ruangan, habis mengajar. Dia duduk dengan sedikit menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi. Saya melihat dia menundukkan kepala dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya beberapa kali.

"Min-ssaem? Anda baik-baik saja? Apa ada sesuatu?" saya sedikit cemas.

"Park-ssaem." dia mendongak demi melewati pembatas meja kami.

"Ya?"

"Tadi di kelas... murid-murid saya ribut." katanya menggantung.

"Ya?"

"Mereka bilang kita _pacaran_..."

Ini pasti gara-gara kejadian kemarin. Min-ssaem yang saya gendong seperti puteri raja. Ah, saya sudah mengira kalau hal ini akan jadi bahan gosip baru. Tapi... sangkaan itu malah ingin saya amini saja supaya benar kejadian.

"Tapi kita tidak pacaran, Min-ssaem." belum, dalam hati saya.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

CONTINUED

Sebetulnya urusan voli dan bola dan kena bola itu pengalaman saya. Makanya saya benci olahraga yang berhubungan sama bola-bolaan gara-gara saya rajin kena bola nyasar. Mau itu bola sepak, bola basket, bola voli juga. Kesel kan? *malah curhat*


	5. Chapter 5

**Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Di sekolah tempat saya mengajar memang sering diadakan acara _showcase_ terbuka, tapi yang mengadakan bukan dari pihak sekolah melainkan siswa-siswinya sendiri. _Showcase_ ini juga sebagai ajang kompetisi antar tingkat. Biasanya anak-anak baru sangat bersemangat, sementara yang di tahun terakhir malah asal-asalan hanya demi meramaikan acara, tidak ada niat berkompetisi. Saya dan guru-guru lain diundang sebagai penonton di acara yang digelar satu hari penuh itu.

Harusnya.

Dalam sejarah, selama saya mengajar di sini, saya tidak pernah tidak jadi penonton. Tapi kali ini, panitia meminta perwakilan guru untuk ikut tampil dalam _showcase_ sebagai bintang tamu. Entah ada angin apa sampai tiba-tiba muncul ide ini dari mereka. Saya, sebagai salah satu yang ditunjuk antara mau-tak mau menyanggupinya. Pasalnya saya tidak pernah berada di atas panggung, saya adanya di atas _treadmill._ Keinginan saya untuk menolak lebih besar tapi...

"Anu, hei, kalian..."

Saya mencoba bicara, tapi suara saya kalah oleh suara teman-teman saya yang sedang ngobrol dengan penuh semangat itu. Kami sedang istirahat siang. Ribut-ribut di kantor sumbernya dari suara Jung-ssaem yang seperti jadi ketua kelompok—yang entah kenapa saya diseret masuk ke dalamnya, Kim-ssaem yang tertantang untuk ngerapp di depan muridnya, lalu Jin-ssaem, si dokter sekolah yang diajak Kim-ssaem ikut, dan... satu orang yang saya tak sangka mau berpartisipasi. Min-ssaem.

"Kita _dikasih_ 15 menit lho, bisa untuk tiga lagu, itu." ujar Jung-ssaem. Dia nampak sibuk membuka-buka _folder_ musik di laptopnya. Saya pikir dia sedang memilih lagu, saking tak sabarannya ingin tampil di depan umum mungkin.

"Saya 'sih terserah, mau duet, solo, grup, _ngedance,_ _ngerapp,_ atau _nyanyi_ sekalian." Kim-ssaem menanggapi dengan cuek. Tapi saya tahu sebenarnya dia _pingin ngerapp_. Jelas. Teman memeriksa ujiannya saja lagu-lagu hiphop.

"Saya tidak bisa _ngedance,_ 'sih, saya bisanya _nyanyi_ saja."

"Saya juga tidak bisa _ngedance_. Bagaimana kalau Jin-ssaem _nyanyi_ saya yang _ngerapp_."

"Kita duet begitu ceritanya?"

"Iya, mau?"

Jin-ssaem memberi jempol di depan muka Kim-ssaem. Dibalas _sama_ jempol juga. Benar-benar Kim _couple._ Saya jadi sedikit iri.

"Jadi kalau kalian duet, ada sisa dua lagu." Jung-ssaem masih _scroll_ ke atas dan ke bawah, mengecek satu-satu judul album dan artis di foldernya. "Eh, Min-ssaem, mau duet dengan saya tidak? Min-ssaem 'kan jago main alat musik, biar saya _ngedance_ atau _ngerapp..._ saya juga bisa _nyanyi,_ 'kok."

Saya agak kaget saat Jung-ssaem menyerang langsung begitu—istilahnya. Habis, dia langsung saja mengajukan diri.

"Ah... ngg..." Min-ssaem nampak bingung. Anehnya, kenapa dia lihat ke saya? "Park-ssaem bagaimana?"

"Dia selebriti sekolah, orang pasti menunggu dia tampil solo, di atas panggung sendirian, _shine bright like a diamond."_ ucap Jung-ssaem sambil menunjuk saya.

"Sepertinya saya kenal lirik lagu apa itu." kata Kim-ssaem sambil tertawa.

"Tapi saya tidak mau tampil."

Ucapan saya mengundang 'hah' dari mereka. _Hah_ punya Jung-ssaem yang paling keras.

"Serius? Saya kira Anda tipe yang _pingin show off_ di depan banyak orang."

"Saya tidak bisa apa-apa kalau soal seni... _Freestyle_ basket saja boleh tidak?"

"Park-ssaem, ini acara seni, bukan acara olahraga..." komentar Jin-ssaem. Saya hanya bisa cemberut. Saya tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk tampil di depan umum, apalagi untuk menyanyi atau menari. Saya hanya suka _singing in the shower, dancing in the mirror,_ istilahnya.

"Park-ssaem bisa main piano, 'kok. Waktu itu Park-ssaem sempat main piano _sama_ saya." Saya tak sangka Min-ssaem akan mengatakan itu. Yang lain nampak tidak percaya karena saya tak pernah menyentuh alat musik atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan seni di sekolah ini—kecuali alat gambar. Tapi itu juga tidak berguna untuk dipertontonkan.

"Min-ssaem, 'kok bisa Anda main piano dengan Park-ssaem? Anda mengajarinya? Di mana? Kapan? Kenapa saya tidak tahu?" Jung-ssaem tak sabaran. Dia memberondong Min-ssaem dengan banyak pertanyaan sekaligus sampai-sampai si cantik itu kebingungan untuk menjawab yang mana dulu.

"Anu, saya..."

"Tapi saya tidak jago, nanti saya malah _bikin_ malu guru-guru. Sudahlah, saya tidak akan ikut. Cukup kalian saja." sela saya.

Tak sangka, penolakan saya membuat Min-ssaem memandang saya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Setelah saya menolak bergabung untuk yang kesekian kali, Min-ssaem jadi lebih banyak diam dan hanya mendengarkan saja.

Saya agak merasa bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana, saya hanya takut mengecewakan. Kalau penampilan saya buruk, yang malu bukan hanya saya sendiri, tapi juga murid-murid saya, atau teman-teman guru. Ah, saya tidak siap mental. Saya bukan tipe yang haus popularitas dan banci panggung. Saya orang biasa. Guru biasa.

Sebetulnya selain tidak percaya diri, saya juga malas latihan, makanya saya tidak mau ikut. Berhubung Min-ssaem juga berpartisipasi, saya inginnya jadi penonton saja. Kapan lagi saya bisa duduk di bangku penonton dan melihat pujaan hati saya memainkan tuts piano di atas panggung?

Pada akhirnya kami punya dua grup untuk tampil di _showcase_ nanti. Duet Kim _couple_ dan Jung-ssaem serta Min-ssaem yang kolaborasi antara piano dan tarian kontemporer. Saya jadi tim hore.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Siang ini saya ada jadwal mengajar di kelas 2-3. Kelasnya Jungkook. Agendanya adalah latihan senam lantai, kelanjutan dari minggu lalu. Saya kira bocah itu akan bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran karena minggu lalu dia berhasil jadi pemecah rekor salto di kelasnya. Ternyata si _coconut head_ bergigi kelinci itu malah duduk di tangga tribun dengan buku gambar dan pensil di tangannya.

"Kook, kenapa kamu masih pakai seragam?"

"Saya izin tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga, Park-ssaem..."

"Kenapa?"

"Punggung saya sakit habis berhari-hari menggambar komik... tadi pagi saja sebelum berangkat punggung saya ditempeli banyak koyo _sama_ ibu."

"Ya ampun." saya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Pantas samar saya mencium bau kakek-kakek. Bau koyo ternyata. "Kalau sakit kenapa tidak ke UKS saja? Malah duduk di sini."

"Saya mau gambar isi _hall,_ _seonsaengnim_. Saya juga menunggu yang lompat kodok—kalau ada." pastilah untuk jadi contoh gambar.

"Tidak ada lompat kodok hari ini." ucap saya telak.

Dia mengernyit. Saya tertawa sambil menjawil pipinya. Dia benar-benar manis tapi saya tidak suka anak-anak. Saya lebih suka Min-ssaem.

"Oh iya, _seonsaengnim,_ untuk _showcase,_ siapa yang jadi perwakilan dari guru-guru?" tanya anak itu ketika saya sedang menggulung lengan jaket saya sampai ke siku. "Park-ssaem ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Padahal banyak yang _ngarep_ melihat Park-ssaem di atas panggung." lirihnya, nampak kecewa.

"Saya bisa apa?"

" _Freestyle_ basket?"

Kenapa idenya sama dengan yang saya utarakan di kantor tadi?

"Itu bukan seni, Kook." dan saya mengulang komentar Jin-ssaem pada saya sebelumnya.

Saat anak itu mendongak, saya baru sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh di lehernya, di dekat rahang, di bawah telinga.

"Kook, kau digigit Taehyung?"

"Apanya?" alisnya naik satu.

Saya tunjuk leher saya sendiri. Dia ikut-ikutan memegang lehernya, dan matanya membesar seolah dia baru ingat akan sesuatu.

"Bukan digigit Taehyung, Park-ssaem... tapi digigit nyamuk, saya garuk, bentolnya jadi menghitam saat saya bangun. Kelihatan, ya?"

"Saya kira..."

Tapi memang tak wajar kalau anak-anak sudah melakukan itu. Masa' iya, sampai di usia legal saja belum. Lagipula saya tak dengar kalau mereka punya hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat. Dua-duanya sama-sama masih polos. Saya tidak yakin.

Tapi kalau seusia saya, wajar melakukan itu—ehem. Tiba-tiba bayangan Min-ssaem lewat tanpa permisi di kepala saya. Saya jadi ingat pada leher mulusnya. Putih bersih tanpa bentol atau bekas luka. Jangan-jangan nyamuk saja tergelincir saat mau menggigit, saking lembutnya kulit itu. Ah, beberapa hari lalu Jin-ssaem mengoles salep di kulit Min-ssaem. Saya jadi ingin...

"Park-ssaem, 'kok mukanya serius begitu? Memikirkan apa?"

"Min-ssaem."

"HEH?!"

"Eehh aahh, tidak, tidak!" saya panik saat anak itu memekik barusan. Astaga, kenapa saya lagi-lagi bicara di bawah pikiran kotor saya? Pasti si Jungkook jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Apalagi kekehnya jelas mengejek saya.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Di sekolah ada satu lapangan basket yang tidak pernah digunakan oleh siswa karena ringnya rusak. Letaknya yang tersembunyi di balik gedung laboratorium juga membuat mereka enggan bermain di sana. Saat itu saya iseng berjalan memutar dari _hall_ ke kantor hanya untuk mendinginkan badan yang panas dan berkeringat habis mengajar olahraga. Tak disangka, saya melihat Min-ssaem sedang duduk sendirian di tangga tribun lapangan basket itu.

Sejak pembicaraan soal _showcase_ usai, Min-ssaem tidak banyak bicara pada saya. Apa dia kecewa saya tidak berpartisipasi?

"Min-ssaem?"

Saya panggil dia. Tapi dia tak menoleh. Entah suara saya yang tertelan angin hingga tak terdengar olehnya, atau dia tidak mau mendengar saya. Saya pun berjalan mendekat, menuruni tangga satu-satu dan kemudian duduk tak jauh dari tempat Min-ssaem.

Saya pandangi dia. Rupanya telinganya disumpal _earphone._ Dia menopang dagu dan memandang lapangan yang kosong. Cerahnya langit membuat kulitnya makin bersinar. Bulu mata lebatnya, hidungnya, bibir cherrynya, dan leher mulus yang nampak terlalu licin bagi nyamuk itu begitu memikat. Saya diam tak bicara selama memandanginya dan dia benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaan saya. Mungkin dia terlalu larut pada lagu yang dia dengarkan, atau dia sedang melamun.

Saya menggeser duduk saya lebih dekat. Saya pandangi dia lagi. Dia masih tidak sadar atas keberadaan saya.

Akhirnya saya tepuk pundaknya.

"Min-ssaem."

"Ya Tuhan!"

Dia berjengit terkejut sampai sebelah earphonenya lepas.

"Park-ssaem!"

Saya hanya _cengengesan_ saja.

"Min-ssaem sedang dengar lagu apa? Asyik sekali kelihatannya." dia nampak gelagapan dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Ohh.. ah, saya hanya sedikit melamun tadi." dia hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia tak memasangkan kembali sebelah earphonenya yang tergantung itu. Mungkin supaya dia bisa mendengar saya bicara tanpa teredam suara musik.

Saya sebetulnya ingin tanya apakah dia marah pada saya atau bagaimana. Tapi tak enak juga untuk bicara. Haruskah saya tetap pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa?

"Min-ssaem sedang _nganggur_?"

"Iya, menunggu kelas selanjutnya, masih setengah jam lagi." dia melirik saya sekilas dan menunduk. Sikapnya sama seperti Min-ssaem yang biasa. Mungkin saya terlalu banyak berpikir dan terlalu cemas gara-gara diamnya Min-ssaem sebelumnya. Kalau Min-ssaem masih mau bicara pada saya, berarti tidak ada masalah.

"Min-ssaem."

"Ya?"

"Sudah pilih lagu untuk _showcase_?"

"Ah... belum. Entahlah, saya ikut Jung-ssaem saja. Saya paling tidak bisa memilih lagu sendiri." dia terkekeh pelan.

Saya diam sejenak hanya untuk menikmati wajah Min-ssaem yang begitu cerah. Telinganya yang sedikit memerah karena kepanasan membuat saya tak bisa berpaling.

"Oh, ya Min-ssaem, Anda sedang dengar lagu apa tadi? Saya mengganggu ya?" ucap saya tanpa melepas mata dari telinga itu.

"Ah, tidak, Park-ssaem..." dia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. Telapak tangannya juga memerah. Kenapa dia dengan jari-jari yang memerah itu jadi seperti kucing putih dengan bantalan _paw_ pink? Lucu. "Ini lagu baru, saya mendengarkannya sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali sejak tadi."

Dia tidak bicara langsung, tapi tangannya menyodorkan sebelah earphonenya pada saya. Pertanda kalau dia juga ingin saya ikut mendengarkan apa yang diputar di ponselnya, bukan?

Saya terima _earphone_ itu dan saya sumpal di telinga. Terdengar musik yang ringan tapi kekinian. Ya, rasanya kekinian. Lagu baru katanya, pasti populer juga di kalangan murid-murid saya.

"Min-ssaem suka lagu ini?"

"Iya. Saya suka lagu ini."

Saya mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama.

 _Really really really really, nae mameul mideojwo oh wah..._

 _Really really really, nal johahae..._

 _Really really really really, nae mameul badajwo oh wah..._

 _Really really really really, nal johahae..._

Lagunya terngiang-ngiang. Kata-kata Min-ssaem juga. Kenapa pula lirik lagunya begitu? Pas sekali dengan perasaan saya pada Min-ssaem.

Saya ikut memandang lapangan kosong. Berkhayal seandainya saya ada di sana, mendribble bola dan bermain berdua saja dengan Min-ssaem. Saling _blocking_ , saling rebut bola...

Tanpa merubah arah pandang, saya mengamit tangan Min-ssaem dan menyelipkan jari-jari saya pada tangan yang sedang dia tumpu di atas lututnya itu. Saya tak melihat bagaimana ekspresinya. Tapi dia juga tidak menghindar.

 _Nal johahae..._

 _Really really really really..._

"Min-ssaem, lagunya enak juga."

Apa saya harus bilang sama Jung-ssaem kalau saya berubah pikiran?

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

CONTINUED

Saya nulis liriknya sambil nyanyi hahahahaha. Siapa yang tahu itu lagu apa dan punya siapa? Jangan-jangan juga pada nyanyi pas baca haheheheheh *smirk*


	6. Chapter 6

**Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Pagi itu saya dan Jung-ssaem punya jadwal di jam yang sama. Sebetulnya tanpa ada niat, kami tak sengaja berjalan bersama keluar dari ruang guru.

Dia yang mengenakan _vest_ warna _peach_ itu sempat-sempatnya _ngerapp_ saat sedang mengecek map absen yang dibawanya. Saya jadi ikut-ikutan—maksud saya ikut-ikutan mengecek absen, takut yang saya bawa salah kelas.

"Jung-ssaem, sepertinya saya berubah pikiran." kata saya pada guru sastra itu.

"Soal apa? Soal mengejar Min-ssaem? Tidak jadi?" tanyanya dengan muka yang sebetulnya lucu, tapi karena dia menyinggung saya, jadi mengesalkan.

"Bukan ituu!"

"Lalu soal apa?"

"Soal _showcase_."

"Aahh... Park-ssaem jadi tampil? Ya sudah silakan. Kenapa bilang sama saya?"

"Saya—"

"Oh apa Park-ssaem mau ikut tim saya? Jadi bertiga bersama Min-ssaem?" sebelum saya selesai bicara dia sudah menyela.

"Iya." jadilah saya reflek mengangguk. Padahal sebetulnya saya belum terpikirkan untuk bergabung dengan Jung-ssaem dan Min-ssaem. Tapi tampil sendiri juga sama tak terpikirkannya.

"Boleh!"

Saya tak menyangka Jung-ssaem akan menerima saya begitu saja. Tiba-tiba wajahnya yang berseri itu jadi nampak seperti bunga matahari. Saya bukanya terpesona, saya hanya senang mendapat sambutan yang baik.

"Tapi saya tidak akan mengijinkan Anda main piano berdua dengan Min-ssaem." tiba-tiba matanya memicing. Saya mematung.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Saya selesai mengajar pukul 11 siang. Sebelum ke kantin untuk makan saya kembali ke ruang guru untuk menaruh absen. Harap saya, di ruang guru saya akan bertemu Min-ssaem. Hari ini dia hanya punya jadwal siang, seharusnya saat saya selesai mengajar, dia sudah datang. Tapi, saya tidak menemukan Min-ssaem di mana-mana.

"Kim-ssaem, apa Min-ssaem tidak datang hari ini?" tanya saya pada Kim-ssaem yang sedang ketak-ketik di laptopnya.

"Lihat saja tasnya ada atau tidak, kalau tidak ya berarti tidak datang."

Saya kurang puas dengan jawabannya yang teramat cuek. Huh, pasti dia terlalu serius pada laptopnya dan mengabaikan saya. Lantas saya pun melirik meja Min-ssaem yang masih rapi. Tidak ada tasnya di sana. Saya pikir lagi, benar juga yang Kim-ssaem katakan. Min-ssaem tidak datang.

Saya agak kecewa. Saya juga sekaligus ingin tahu kenapa Min-ssaem absen mengajar. Sakitkah? Atau ada urusan mendadak?

Akhirnya saya keluarkan ponsel saya dari tas, saya cari riwayat _chatting_ saya dengannya. Lalu saya _chat_ dia. Saya khawatir dan saya merasa harus bertanya langsung pada Min-ssaem.

 _ **Jimin Park:**_ _Min-ssaem, Anda tidak mengajar hari ini?_

 _Send._ Saya menaruh ponsel saya di meja dan duduk. Gelisah sebetulnya, sebab _chat_ saya tidak langsung dibalas. Saya memutar-mutar kursi beroda yang saya duduki dan Kim-ssaem memandang saya heran. Saya pun berhenti karena malu.

Akhirnya setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, ponsel saya bergetar. Dari layar yang menyala itu terpampang nama Min-ssaem. _Chat_ saya dibalas!

 _ **Min Yoongi:**_ _Saya tidak bisa mengajar, tidak enak badan._

Eh? Serius?

Tanpa basa-basi, saya meninggalkan _chatting_ yang tak begitu saya sukai karena kurang efektif. Saya pun menekan tombol _call_ untuk menelponnya. Saya tidak bisa hanya membaca pesan singkat darinya. Saya harus tahu bagaimana keadaan Min-ssaem dengan bicara padanya secara langsung—ya meski hanya lewat telepon.

"Halo? Min-ssaem?"

" _Iya Park-ssaem? Ada apa?"_

"Anda... sakit?"

" _Tidak juga, hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."_ saya sudah sering mendengar orang yang menyederhanakan kata sakit menjadi tidak enak badan. Pasti Min-ssaem tidak sekadar _sedikit tidak enak badan_ kalau sampai tidak hadir di sekolah.

"Min-ssaem sakit?" kata Kim-ssaem dengan bisik kasar. Saya mengangguk saja.

"Anda sakit apa Min-ssaem? Kemarin kita masih mengobrol 'lho... saya tidak kira..." saya menggigit kuku. Saya khawatir. "Kenapa Anda bisa sakit?"

Dia terkekeh pelan. Kekehannya lemah sekali. Dari yang saya dengar saya bisa tebak kalau dia memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Ish, sudah pasti Min-ssaem tidak baik-baik saja. Bukan _sedikit tidak enak badan._

" _Saya hanya kebanyakan minum kopi jadi asam lambung saya naik..."_ akunya. Saya akhirnya tahu dia sakit apa.

"Kenapa minum kopi banyak-banyak Min-ssaem...? Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan... Anda punya maag ya?"

" _Habisnya saya butuh teman untuk begadang... saya belum stor laporan ke kepala sekolah... saya kejar_ deadline _semalam..."_

"Aih... Min-ssaem..." saya sedikit tidak suka mendengarnya memaksakan diri seperti itu. Padahal kalau saya, dikejar _deadline_ pun pasti akan minta tambahan waktu kalau saya tidak sanggup. "Lain kali jangan minum kopi, lebih baik minum susu saja... saya begadang temannya susu melon berbotol-botol."

"Hihihi, Park-ssaem, astaga. Jangan-jangan Anda mabuknya mabuk susu bukan mabuk soju." saya melirik Kim-ssaem yang terkikik sendiri. Oh, rupanya sejak tadi dia masih mendengarkan saya bertelepon.

" _Park-ssaem, memangnya susu bisa mencegah kantuk?"_ Min-ssaem terkekeh lagi. Pelan, tapi saya bisa dengar.

"Untuk saya bisa. Saya malah mengantuk kalau minum kopi."

"Park-ssaem." Kim-ssaem terkikik seperti tadi. Ish, saya mulai tidak suka pembicaraan saya dicuri dengar oleh orang lain. Sengaja sekali dia mendengarkan saya bicara di telepon!

" _Kafein itu membuat mata terjaga, tapi kenapa efeknya justru sebaliknya pada Anda? Aneh..."_ Min-ssaem tertawa dan saya pun tertawa. Dikatai aneh pun tak mengapa, setidaknya saya bisa menghiburnya yang sedang sakit.

"Anda harus coba, Min-ssaem... minum susu tengah malam."

"Park-ssaem!"

"Apa?!" saya menjawab dengan sedikit pekikan tak sabar. Sebelumnya saya sudah menjauhkan _speaker_ ponsel saya dari telinga dan bibir saya. Saya tutupi dengan tangan supaya Min-ssaem tidak perlu terganggu dengan Kim-ssaem yang suka ikut campur.

"Langsung jenguk saja dia, kenapa harus _ngomong_ lama begitu 'sih? Tidak penting pula. Dasar tukang _ngobrol_!"

"Aish!" saya mendecak kesal. Kim-ssaem menyisakan kikiknya dan kembali pada pekerjaannya. Lalu saya menaruh ponsel di telinga lagi. "Halo? Min-ssaem?"

" _Iya Park-ssaem?"_

"Anu... eng... saya boleh 'kan datang ke rumah Anda untuk menjenguk?"

" _Tidak perlu repot-repot... saya tidak apa-apa 'kok..."_ saya ditolak. Tapi bukan Park Jimin namanya kalau saya menyerah begitu saja. Apalagi pada usaha saya memenangkan hati Min-ssaem. Eh, tunggu. Saya tulus untuk menjenguknya 'kok. Lupakan saja soal yang barusan.

"Tapi saya ingin menjenguk Anda... saya juga tinggal sendirian seperti Anda dan saya tahu rasanya sakit dan jauh dari keluarga. Jadi biarkan saya menjenguk Anda, ya?"

Sedetik setelah saya bicara, saya langsung merasa tidak enak hati. Apa saya terdengar memaksa? Saya yakin begitu. Tapi saya juga tidak sadar saat kata-kata itu terlontar. Saya hanya ingat suatu ketika saat saya sakit dan sulitnya bukan main. Belum lagi kadang muncul perasaan rindu rumah saat sedang sulit begitu. Min-ssaem baru-baru ini pindah. Saya tidak tahu kalau sebelumnya dia tinggal bersama keluarganya atau sendirian, tapi yang jelas sakit dan sendirian itu hal yang tidak bisa dikompromi. Oleh saya.

"Min-ssaem?"

" _Iya, boleh."_

Akhirnya saya dapat persetujuan. Lega sekali. Duduk saya sampai merosot. Tanpa sadar saya juga menjauhkan ponsel saya dari telinga dan membiarkannya tergeletak di meja. Sejenak di awang-awang, saya baru ingat kalau sambungan telepon saya belum diputus!

"Halo? Min-ssaem?"

" _Iya?"_

"Nanti sore saya datang ke rumah Anda, ya." ucap saya. "Anda mau dibawakan apa?"

" _Saya tidak ingin apa-apa, tidak perlu repot..."_

Dia selalu saja menolak dengan sopan. Tapi penolakannya membuat saya merasa wajib membawakannya sesuatu.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Semua guru sudah tahu kalau Min-ssaem tidak hadir karena sakit. Saat pulang saya titip pesan pada Kim-ssaem supaya tidak _bilang_ siapa-siapa kalau saya mau menjenguk Min-ssaem. Saya minta dia rahasiakan ini, tapi dia malah _bilang_ pada guru-guru lain kalau Min-ssaem hanya mau dijenguk oleh saya. Ampun... kenapa iseng sekali guru bahasa Inggris satu ini? Saya jadi malu sekaligus tidak enak pada Jung-ssaem.

Mana saya masih punya urusan _showcase_ dengannya... bisa-bisa dia tarik kembali omongannya tentang menerima saya dalam kelompoknya. Hah. Saya pasrah saja kalau dia marah pada saya. Yang penting saya bisa menjenguk Min-ssaem seorang diri. Yaha, seorang diri. Sesekali biarkan saya egois.

"Saya pulang dulu."

"Anda mau ke rumah Min-ssaem, bukan mau pulang." cibir Jung-ssaem. Saya hanya meringis saja. Benar 'sih yang dia katakan. "Saya mau titip sesuatu."

"Titip apa?"

"Titip beli bunga untuk Min-ssaem."

"Bunga?"

Dasar pujangga cinta, orang sakit malah diberi bunga.

Bagi saya pemberian bunga bagi orang sakit tidak efektif. Orang sakit harusnya diberi obat dan diberi makanan yang bergizi supaya cepat sembuh.

"Iya. Dekat sini 'kan ada toko bunga, mungkin masih buka jam segini." dia merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan dompet panjangnya. Selembar-dua lembar uang dia berikan pada saya.

"Bunganya bunga apa?"

"Mawar merah saja. Supaya Min-ssaem tahu seberapa romantisnya saya."

Saya memandangnya malas. Tapi ya sudahlah. Hitung-hitung membuatnya tak marah pada saya. Jadi saya belikan saja apa yang dia mau.

.

Keluar dari kompleks sekolah, saya memacu motor saya untuk mencari toko bunga yang Jung-ssaem maksud. Sebetulnya saya tidak terlalu hapal di mana letaknya, untung saja satpam sekolah memberitahu saya. Katanya yang jual saudaranya, dan saya pasti diberi diskon karena saudaranya yang janda itu suka lelaki tampan. Em... saya entah harus senang atau tidak.

Setelah saya mendapatkan bunga titipan Jung-ssaem, saya membeli bubur gandum dan jus segar dari sebuah restoran bubur yang cukup terkenal di sekitar sekolah. Keluar dari tempat itu saya melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kiri saya. Pukul 4 kira-kira. Sudah sore, dan saya pun segera melajukan motor kesayangan saya menuju rumah Min-ssaem.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 _Ting nong!_

Saya menekan bel. Saya berdiri di depan pintu rumah Min-ssaem dengan gugup. Saya melirik dua kantung yang saya bawa. Satu berisi makanan dan satu berisi bunga—psst, jangan katakan pada Jung-ssaem kalau saya memasukkan buket bunganya ke dalam kantung plastik!

 _Ting nong!_

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Min-ssaem 'kan sedang sakit, apa dia akan membukakan pintu untuk saya?

Saat sedang melamun, saya dengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka. Lalu saat saya menengok ke ambang pintu, yang muncul bukan Min-ssaem, melainkan sesosok bocah dengan seragam sekolah. Si _tukang cengengesan_. Murid saya. Kim Taehyung.

"Haduh, Park-ssaem, mau di sekolah, mau kencan, mau di mana pun kenapa harus selalu pakai baju olahraga 'sih?"

Sudah begitu saya dapat cibiran pula darinya.

"Kenapa kamu di sini? Min-ssaem mana?"

"Min-ssaem ada di kamarnya. Park-ssaem mau ketemu Min-ssaem?"

"Ya tentu _lah_! Untuk apa saya ke sini kalau bukan untuk bertemu dengan Min-ssaem?" kadang saya sebal pada tingkah anak didik saya. Unik sekali.

"Eheheheh." dan bocah itu malah _cengengesan_ tidak jelas. "Mari masuk."

Dia mundur dan membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuk saya. Dia berjalan duluan dan saya mengikutinya dari belakang. Tanpa bicara saya tahu dia akan membawa saya kemana.

"Kamu _ngapain_ di sini, Tae?"

"Menemani Min-ssaem _lah_!" _duh,_ sopannya anak ini. Saya harus tabah. "Ibu suruh saya antar buah untuk Min-ssaem, sekalian menemaninya."

"Ohh..." saya mengangguk. Yah, Taehyung memang tetangganya, jadi wajar kalau anak ini ada di rumah Min-ssaem. Sebetulnya. Kenapa juga saya harus tanya tadi? Aih, apa otak saya ketinggalan di jalan?

"Min-ssaem... ada Park-ssaem datang..."

Taehyung masuk ke kamar Min-ssaem, saya tertinggal di ambang pintu. Ini kali pertama saya memasuki kamarnya. Aduh, entah apa yang saya pikirkan, saya gugup tidak jelas. Apalagi saat melihat Min-ssaem sedang berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Oh, halo Park-ssaem..." katanya.

Saya pun masuk kamar dan dia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. _Duh,_ wajahnya pucat sekali. Kulitnya memang putih tapi mungkin gara-gara sakit jadi lebih pucat, seperti tembok.

"Min-ssaem..." saya duduk di tepian ranjang. Sebetulnya saya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Saya hanya sedih melihat Min-ssaem seperti itu. Tak sangka saja dia yang kemarin masih terlihat sehat sedang sakit sekarang. "Sudah ke dokter? Sudah minum obat? Sudah makan?"

Saya yang bodoh atau apa, saya tidak mengerti, tanpa sadar saya mengambil tangannya dan mengecup punggung tangan putih itu. Pantas Min-ssaem hanya menjawab saya dengan tawa canggung. Astaga, karena malu segera saya kembalikan tangan itu.

"Heem... sepertinya saya hanya jadi nyamuk di sini." saya menoleh saat Taehyung menyindir. Anak itu memberikan senyum mengejek pada saya. "Min-ssaem, saya boleh nonton tivi tidak?"

"Boleh."

Mendapat anggukan dari Min-ssaem, Taehyung pun melenggang pergi keluar kamar. Meninggalkan saya berduaan dengan Min-ssaem. Oke. Berduaan.

Tiba-tiba saya ingat kalau saya datang ke sini bukan dengan tangan kosong.

"Em, Min-ssaem... ini ada titipan dari Jung-ssaem..." saya menunjukkan buket bunga mawar yang saya bawa padanya. Dia sempat terkejut.

"Dari Jung-ssaem?"

"Cepat sembuh katanya..." itu saya yang menambahkan... sebetulnya Jung-ssaem tidak bilang apa-apa 'sih. Masa' saya mau bilang kalau bunga mawar itu dia berikan supaya Min-ssaem tahu seberapa romantisnya Jung-ssaem? Ei, tidak etis sekali. "Saya taruh di me—"

"Hatchiii!"

"—ja?" dia bersin.

"Aduh, maaf... saya alergi mawar..." dia menyambar kotak _tissue_ dari meja nakas di samping ranjang dan saya hanya terbengong. "Hatchii!"

Bersinnya lucu. Wajah merengutnya lucu sekali, saya jadi gemas! Tapi sebelum mengaguminya saya harus menjauhkan mawar ini dari Min-ssaem. Kasihan dia kalau harus bersin terus.

Saya pun keluar kamar hanya untuk menitipkan buket itu pada Taehyung. Saya tidak bicara apa-apa dan anak itu tidak juga mengatakan apapun sama seperti saya. Dia hanya bengong ketika saya menaruh sebuket mawar di antara dua kakinya yang dia silangkan di atas sofa.

Saya kembali ke kamar Min-ssaem. Saya ingat kalau saya masih punya bubur dan jus yang saya bawa untuknya.

"Min-ssaem sudah makan belum?" saya duduk lagi di sisi ranjangnya.

"Tadi saya sudah makan buah dari mamanya Taehyung..."

"Itu saja? Yang lain? Nasi?" tanya saya. Dia menggeleng.

"Saya tidak selera... dari pagi saya muntah terus, mulut saya jadi pahit..."

Huh, entah kenapa hati saya terasa perih. Saya memang tidak pernah tega melihat orang sakit.

"Anda punya _microwave_ tidak? Saya bawa bubur untuk Anda, tapi harus dihangatkan dulu sebelum dimakan."

"Ada..."

Kami terdiam sejenak. Saya tidak berani untuk jalan sendiri ke dapur karena tidak sopan. Dia juga tidak menyuruh saya untuk menghangatkan buburnya sekarang juga. Saya bingung harus apa. Makanya saya hanya diam saja memandanginya.

"Park-ssaem..."

"Ya?"

"...sebetulnya saya tidak yakin untuk tampil di _showcase_ bersama Jung-ssaem... apalagi waktunya tinggal seminggu lagi dan saya sakit-sakitan begini... saya takut mengecewakannya..."

"Kalau begitu biar saya yang gantikan Anda."

"Eh?"

"Biar saya yang naik ke atas panggung untuk Anda. Jadi. Istirahat dan cepat sembuhlah, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun apalagi soal _showcase_."

Matanya berkedip-kedip lucu. Dia tak paham yang saya katakan, atau mungkin juga sedang mencernanya.

"Saya memutuskan untuk tampil, Min-ssaem..."

"Benarkah?"

"Setelah mendengar lagu yang Min-ssaem sukai kemarin... saya pikir, saya ingin menyanyikan itu untuk Anda di panggung nanti."

"Eh?" ada binar dari mata sayu itu. "Benarkah?"

Saya mengangguk. Sebetulnya saya juga malu tiba-tiba jadi _cheesy_ begini. Bukan gaya saya sekali. Tapi kalau hasilnya Min-ssaem jadi tersipu seperti itu ya tidak rugi juga.

"Min-ssaem?" tanya saya pada dia yang menangkup sebelah pipinya dengan tangan.

"Ahh... oh, Park-ssaem saya senang sekali..." akunya. Saya tahan untuk tidak menjerit melihat wajah manisnya yang terbubuhi rona merah di pipinya itu. Astaga! Ya Tuhan!

Hati saya berdesir...

"Anu, Min-ssaem..."

Saya hanya ingin melihat wajah cantik itu lebih dekat, maka saya menggeser duduk saya. Saya mengamit tangannya dan terus menunduk. Saat saya mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya, saya dapatkan dua belah bibir yang—entahlah saya mau bilang apa.

"Min-ssaem..." saya berpaling untuk meneguk ludah. Kenapa tiba-tiba terpikirkan ide untuk mencicipi bibir itu? Ya ampun, kerasukan apa saya?

"Park-ssaem?" saya hanya tak sangka kalau dia akan bertanya dan menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menusuk pipi saya. Saya menoleh dan lagi-lagi pandangan saya jatuh pada belah bibirnya.

"Min-ssaem."

Saya pikir saya benar-benar kerasukan sesuatu hingga saya berani mencondongkan badan dan menghilangkan jarak di antara wajah kami. Saya... menciumnya.

Hanya satu kecupan singkat. Saya buru-buru beringsut mundur saat sadar kalau yang saya lakukan itu tidak pantas.

"Buburnya... nanti dimakan ya." saya menunduk dan beranjak dari ranjang. "Saya pulang dulu."

Saya membungkuk padanya sekilas dan buru-buru keluar dari kamar itu tanpa mendengar apapun dari Min-ssaem.

" _Seonsaengnim_ mau pulang?"

"Iya."

"Hati-hati _seonsaengnim_!" Taehyung melambaikan _remote_ nya.

Saya keluar dari rumah itu dan menutup pintunya sendiri. Pada motor yang saya parkirkan di halaman rumah Min-ssaem, saya sedikit berlari. Entah kenapa dag-dig-dug hati saya masih terasa. Setelah memasukkan kunci dan menunggangi motor saya pun, saya masih saja resah. Saya mengelus dada dan melihat langit.

 _Maafkan saya karena sudah mencuri satu ciuman dari Anda, Min-ssaem..._

"Astaga..."

Lalu esok hari bagaimana cara saya berhadapan dengannya?

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 _CONTINUED_

Maafkeun karena apdetnya molooorrrr! Hueeee... entah kenapa kalau lagi banyak kerjaan saya nggak bisa nulis cerita yang bersambung. Pasti malah nyampah oneshot ga jelas. Alesannya sih kalau ff chaptered itu nulis satu ngefek ke yang lain, ke chapter selanjutnya, jadi harus ditulis bener-bener kalau nggak mau pusing sendiri nantinya *iya, tuh kan alesan*

Park-ssaem begadang ditemenin susu? Kopi bikin ngantuk katanya? Itu sebenernya dari true story saya. Ngaco emang, ya. Tapi begitulah... saya nggak ngerti lagi kenapa kalo minum kopi bawaannya pengen tewas mulu. Sementara minum susu seger sampe pagi. Ada yang begini juga?


	7. Chapter 7

**Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Min-ssaem tidak hadir di sekolah. Pagi tadi saya _chat_ dia, katanya badannya masih lemas dan belum bisa dibawa pergi untuk mengajar. Ya sudah, saya maklum. Dia butuh istirahat. Saya tahu sakit lambung itu menyiksa, makan tak napsu, tidur tak nyenyak.

Saya juga sudah mengatakan pada Jung-ssaem kalau Min-ssaem tidak dapat ikut seta dalam _showcase_ nanti karena masalah kesehatan. Dia nampak kecewa. Tapi mungkin karena semangat untuk populernya lebih tinggi, dia hanya sedih sebentar, lalu memutuskan untuk menampilkan tarian duet bersama saya.

Baiklah... saya turuti saja apa maunya Jung-ssaem. Saya lelah kalau harus berdebat. Lagipula saya tidak tahu apa-apa soal pertunjukan.

Niatnya saya akan menjenguk Min-ssaem seusai mengajar, tapi Jung-ssaem mengajak saya berlatih untuk _showcase_. Jadi, saya terpaksa mengatakan pada Min-ssaem kalau saya tidak jadi ke rumahnya. Berat sekali untuk menekan _send._ Tapi saya kirim juga pesan itu. Saya mendapat balasan dari Min-ssaem, tak apa-apa, katanya. Duh, saya benar-benar merasa bersalah dan tidak enak hati. Apalagi, kalau diingat-ingat kemarin saya sudah menciumnya dan kabur dengan tidak _manly_ -nya. Kalau mengobrol di _chat_ saya masih bisa, tapi andai esok Min-ssaem mengajar... saya tidak tahu apa saya masih punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya.

Siang itu di waktu istirahat saya duduk di kantin dengan Jung-ssaem di bangku yang sama untuk makan. Sebetulnya saya tidak sudi duduk dengan dia, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tak ada bangku yang kosong. Bahkan Kim-ssaem yang makan dengan Jin-ssaem si dokter sekolah pun menatap saya garang ketika saya mencoba duduk di sebelahnya. Dia tidak mau diganggu kalau sedang _pacaran._

"Park-ssaem, Anda sedang memikirkan apa 'sih? Muka Anda mengkerut begitu seperti cumi kering."

Sialan memang Jung-ssaem itu. Saya sedang khawatir pada Min-ssaem tapi dia malah bercanda dengan meledek saya. Seperti cumi kering katanya. Itu bukan mengkerut lagi tapi keriput!

"Saya lihat Anda banyak melamun sejak pagi. Kenapa? Karena Min-ssaem tidak datang ya? Karena kangen sama Min-ssaem ya?" dia mencolek-colek dagu saya.

"Iya, saya banyak melamun karena Min-ssaem." saya menghempaskan tangan Jung-ssaem yang sudah melecehkan dagu saya dengan tidak senonohnya. Mana suka saya digoda laki-laki aneh seperti dia! Saya marah. "Puas?"

"Park-ssaem, kenapa Anda tiba-tiba jadi galak begitu? Seperti anjing penjaga gerbang sekolah saja."

"Tadi Anda bilang saya seperti cumi kering, sekarang Anda bilang saya seperti anjing penjaga gerbang sekolah. Mau Anda ini apa?!" saya mengacung-acungkan garpu saya di depan wajahnya. Saya baru sadar juga kalau di ujung garpu saya masih tertancap potongan brokoli, dan kuah sup dari brokoli itu terciprat-ciprat ke wajah Jung-ssaem.

Lelaki itu mengambil sapu tangan dari saku kemejanya untuk mengelap wajah. Saya tarik-buang napas saya dengan susah.

"Astaga Park-ssaem... Anda mau minum dulu? Siapa tahu ada setan lewat yang membuat Anda kesurupan tiba-tiba."

Saya menyambar botol mineral yang disodorkannya dan langsung menenggak isinya tanpa ampun. Sepertinya saya memang kesurupan. Tidak pernah saya semarah ini pada orang.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

"Park-ssaem ingin _poop_?"

"Ha?"

Sore itu sehabis mengajar saya sengaja duduk di tangga pelataran aula untuk bersantai. Jungkook duduk bersama saya untuk menggambar. Tapi, pertanyaaannya barusan membuat saya bingung.

"Wajah Park-ssaem..." anak itu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan ujung pensil.

"Wajah saya kenapa?"

"Seperti sedang menahan _poop_. Kalau ingin _poop, poop_ saja jangan ditahan-tahan." dia merengut seolah sedang memeragakan mimik muka seseorang yang menahan buang air besar.

"Ya ampun, saya tidak sedang ingin _poop,_ Kook!" saya menepuk pipi saya dengan kedua tangan. Keras. Apa yang salah dari wajah saya? Tadi siang saya diejek mirip cumi kering, anjing penjaga gerbang sekolah, dan sekarang dituduh menahan _poop_?

Yang benar saja. Separah itukah wajah saya?

" _Terus_ Park-ssaem kenapa?"

"Kamu jadi seperti Jung-ssaem, dia juga menanyakan hal itu pada saya."

"Apa karena Min-ssaem?" dia menurunkan buku gambarnya dan meluruskan kaki. Dia memandag saya dengan wajah sedih sarat kekhawatiran. Saya tahu anak itu peduli pada saya.

"Hu-um." angguk saya. Jungkook adalah murid yang saya sayangi jadi saya merasa tak perlu malu untuk mengaku di depannya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tangannya menepuk paha saya. Tapi ujung pensil yang dia pegang menusuk.

"Ah kamu ingin tahu saja urusan orangtua." saya singkirkan tangan yang memegang pensil itu.

"Park-ssaem belum punya anak 'kan? Masih bujang 'kan? Belum jadi orangtua kalau begitu." tutur Jungkook dengan sedikit nada yang naik di tiap jedanya. "Oh, atau, selama ini saya tidak tahu kalau Park-ssaem sudah punya anak?"

"Kook..."

Saya mengurut pangkal hidung saya. Sulit bicara dengan anak yang _kelewat_ pintar. Saya jadi capek sendiri. Lagipula, ada apa dengan orang-orang hari ini? Kenapa mereka membuat saya geram?

"Park-ssaem kenapa 'sih?"

"Saya tidak apa-apa..."

Saya hanya butuh tempat untuk bersandar. Maka saya membungkukkan badan dan memeluk Jungkook dari belakang. Dia duduk satu tangga di bawah saya hingga saya bisa memeluknya dengan mudah. Ternyata, bersandar di bahu orang lain saat perasaan sedang campur aduk itu lumayan membuat nyaman.

"Huh..." saya menghela napas panjang.

"Park-ssaem?"

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan Kook, saya memeluk kamu seperti ini?" tanya saya dan Jungkook menepuk-nepuk lengan saya sambil mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya paham sulitnya menjadi orangtua. Orang yang sudah tua." godanya. Saya tertawa dan menjitak kepalanya.

"Kurang ajar, dasar murid tidak sopan!"

"Aduuuh! Park-ssaem apa 'siihhhh?!"

Saya mencium pipinya dengan gemas. Gemas sekali. Anak ini terlalu lucu sekaligus menyebalkan dalam satu waktu.

"Aiii, Park-ssaem..."

Saya dan Jungkook sama-sama menoleh ketika kami mendengar suara dan bunyi sepatu yang mendekat. Itu Jung-ssaem dengan _vest_ oranyenya yang sewarna langit sore.

"Anda sudah beralih dari Min-ssaem ke murid Anda sendiri? Aduh, duh, duh... saya tak menyangka Anda suka juga dengan daun muda."

Saya dan Jungkook saling bertatapan dan saya lihat ada rona merah di pipi anak itu. Dia menjauh dari saya lalu menunduk dalam. Ih, sial, dasar Jung-ssaem, berani-beraninya membuat malu murid kesayangan saya!

"Jung-ssaem, jangan bicara sembarangan."

"Lalu kenapa Anda mencium murid Anda seperti itu?"

Yah... saya tahu mungkin kedekatan antara guru dan murid yang seperti kami tidak cukup wajar di mata orang lain. Tapi, wajar bagi saya! Saya 'kan sayang Jungkook.

"Jangan bilang kalau Anda iri dan ingin dicium juga oleh saya?"

"T-ti-tidak! Siapa juga yang ingin dicium oleh Anda! Iiihhh!" dia menggosok-gosok bibirnya dengan panik seperti orang kejatuhan cicak.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Anda ribut begitu 'sih? Seperti bibi-bibi saja." cibir saya.

"Bibi-bibi apanya?!" sargah Jung-ssaem tak terima. "Sudah ah, saya mau kembali ke kantor. Sekalian mengingatkan, Park-ssaem, kita ada latihan jam 6 sore di studio tari blok 5 ya! Awas kalau tidak datang! Saya nikahi Min-ssaem segera!"

Saya ternganga. Ancamannya sungguh luar biasa, pakai menyebut-nyebut Min-ssaem segala. Astaga. Kalau begini saya benar-benar tidak bisa mangkir dari latihan bersamanya.

"Iya saya tahu! Saya akan datang jadi Anda tidak usah menikahi Min-ssaem, ya!"

Saya berjengit ketika merasakan lengan saya sakit. Jungkook mencubit kulit saya dengan keras sambil mempertontonkan gigi-giginya yang besar seperti kelinci. Dia tertawa di depan saya. Menertawakan saya. Atau Jung-ssaem. Saya tidak tahu. Mungkin baginya tingkah kami _kelewat_ konyol untuk sepasang guru.

"Park-ssaem sudah jadian dengan Min-ssaem belum? Kenapa Jung-ssaem seperti ingin menyerobot begitu?"

Saya terdiam. Anak ini ada benarnya juga. Saya... belum jadi apa-apa. Saya belum menyatakan cinta. Saya belum jadi pacarnya Min-ssaem. Tapi... saya sudah mencuri ciumannya. Duh, bingung saya.

"Belum, ya?"

Jungkook pun tahu.

"Belum..." saya menggeleng dengan sedih. Anak itu menghela napas panjang. Dia menepuk-nepuk lutut saya prihatin.

"Ck ck ck, Park-ssaem, Park-ssaem..." Jungkook mendecak.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Studio tari di blok 5 cukup nyaman. Luas dan bersih. Saya baru pertama kali masuk studio tari begini. Tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya kecuali dinding kaca besar di depan saya. Melihat bayangan saya sendiri, saya baru sadar kalau saya lumayan tampan juga. Eh. Maaf. Saya hanya sedikit lupa diri.

"Park-ssaem, kemari. Saya ingin tunjukkan vidio _dance performance_ yang saya ingin tarikan di _showcase_ nanti."

Saya datang padanya yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Boys Meet Evil. Dan ini, Lie."

Dia menunjukkan vidio _dance_ itu pada saya. Di panggung besar yang gelap dan hanya disinari dua jenis lampu, yang warna merah dan biru itu ada dua orang lelaki yang menari dengan apiknya. Lagunya enak, saya menikmati. Tapi lama-lama saya jadi jengkel karena tarian itu susahnya bukan main ternyata.

Aish. Apa-apaan itu? Dia mengajak saya untuk menari sesulit itu? Dia pikir saya siapa?

Saya bukan siapa-siapa! Saya hanya seorang guru olahraga, titik.

"Jung-ssaem, Anda serius dengan ini?" tanya saya dengan tak yakin. Saya tidak bisa menari! Saya hanya bisa senam lantai.

"Serius!"

"Tidak, tidak. Kalau yang seperti ini saya tidak bisa. Saya tidak sanggup." tolak saya.

"Park-ssaem, Anda itu guru olahraga, pasti bisa menari seperti ini. Tubuh Anda 'kan pasti fleksibel dan elastis!"

"Hah?" memangnya saya karet? Ada-ada saja Jung-ssaem itu.

"Intinya saya yakin Anda bisa."

Saya tidak mengerti kenapa guru yang setiap hari bertengkar dengan saya itu malah menyemangati saya. Apa ini juga termasuk kepada kategori hubungan _love and hate_? Ah, tidak juga saya rasa.

"Saya ingin bersaing dengan sehat. Kita lihat nanti ketika Min-ssaem menonton, dia pilih tarian siapa yang lebih bagus. Saya atau Anda."

Dia _manly_ , kawan. Dada saya terasa penuh karena dia mengucapkan kata-kata sakral seperti barusan. Ingin bersaing dengan sehat katanya. Luar biasa! Baru kali ini saya kagum pada si pujangga cinta itu.

"Oke. Saya terima tantangan Anda."

 _Deal._ Kami telah sepakat untuk menarikan dua lagu yang di- _medley_ itu. Tapi...

"Jung-ssaem."

"Ya?"

"Sebetulnya..." sebetulnya saya sudah janji pada Min-ssaem untuk membawakan lagu Really Really yang Min-ssaem suka. Tapi... "Ah tidak. Tidak ada."

Terbersit di pikiran saya kalau lagu itu mungkin akan saya nyanyikan saja untuk Min-ssaem di luar acara _showcase._ Untuknya seorang. Bagaimana? Begini lebih baik bukan?

Jadi, saya urung mengatakan niatan saya untuk mengajukan lagu lain.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Awalnya saya memang berlatih tari bersama Jung-ssaem tapi, dia bilang dia lapar jadi Jung-ssaem mengajak saya mampir ke apartemen Kim-ssaem yang kebetulan tak jauh dari studio tari. Untuk minta makan. Untuk minta ramen. Tapi, setibanya di apartemen Kim-ssaem, kami mendengar suara desah-desah basah dari balik pintunya.

 _Ahhh—Nghhh—Appo... Appo Daddy!_

Kami sama-sama terdiam di depan pintu. Kami saling bertatapan dengan curiga.

"Ketuk jangan?" tanya saya.

"Ketuk saja..." kata Jung-ssaem dengan ragu. Dia menggigit ibu jarinya.

Tok tok!

"Saya tidak yakin kita datang di saat yang tepat... siapa tahu dia sedang..." tangan saya mengetuk, tapi saya juga ragu.

"Berselingkuh?"

Saya sedikit heran kenapa pikiran saya dan Jung-ssaem bisa sama seperti itu. Kami sama-sama tahu kalau Jin-ssaem adalah pacarnya Kim-ssaem, tap suara yang kami dengar dari dalam apartemen itu adalah suara wanita.

"Iyaaa, sebentarrrr!" tak disangka ada jawaban dari dalam.

Pintu dibuka lebar. Kim-ssaem berdiri dengan memegang rimot tivi.

"Oh! Jung-ssaem! Park-ssaem!"

Pakaiannya masih utuh, dan ketika kami mengintip lewat celah yang ada, ternyata, dia sedang menonton film porno sendirian. Kami kira, dia sedang... nggg...

"Ayo masuk!"

"Kim-ssaem kami mau ikut masak ramen ya?" kata Jung-ssaem sambil berdehem-dehem, sekali-dua kali melirik-lirik layar kaca untuk menonton. Pura-pura tidak mau, tapi ingin menonton juga.

"Iya silakan."

Karena tanggung, Kim-ssaem kembali pada kegiatan mesumnya sementara Jung-ssaem mencari ramen untuk dia masak. Sedangkan saya, hanya duduk di pojok ruangan karena tak mengira kami datang di saat yang... bisa dibilang tidak tepat. Meski dia hanya sedang menonton film porno, dan bukan sedang mempraktekkannya langsung, tapi tetap saja...

 _Nyaahhh...!_

"Ya, Park-ssaem, Anda suka yang ukuran apa?"

Kim-ssaem dengan santainya bertanya pada saya yang sedang melamun. Melamunkan kalau yang barusan melenguh itu adalah Min-ssaem.

" _Cup_ -nya maksud Anda?"

"Iya."

"... C?" jawab saya malu.

"Kecil ya?"

Tentang payudara wanita, saya suka yang biasa saja sejujurnya. Tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil, Standar.

Saya sebagai laki-laki yang sehat suka juga menonton vidio porno seperti itu. Tapi, belakangan ini semenjak saya mengenal Min-ssaem, saya tidak pernah berani lagi menyetel tontonan nista di tivi saya. Saya hanya takut kalau Min-ssaem terus-terusan jadi bintang porno dalam mimpi saya, saya bisa jadi gila. Seperti waktu itu, ketika dia menyisir rambut saya dan memberi saya roti melon. Sesungguhnya semalam suntuk saya tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan dirinya.

Pukul saja saya kalau memang saya sudah keterlaluan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Min-ssaem memang terlalu memesona dengan tubuh indahnya.

"Aduh..." Kim-ssaem berkomentar ketika adegan porno itu sampai pada intinya.

Saya berkali-kali mencoba mengalihkan pandangan pada apapun yang ada di ruangan itu. Entah figura, entah boneka Rian dan Brown yang tergeletak sembarang di lantai, atau pada jeruk-jeruk yang bertupuk di mangkuk merah yang ditaruh di tengah-tengah meja kecil yang jadi sandaran punggung Kim-ssaem.

Lama-lama saya risih. Mungkin karena lapar saya jadi sensitif. Ngomong-ngomong, ramen yang saya nantikan belum datang juga.

"Ekhem, ekhem."

Saya berdehem beberapa kali untuk memecah keheningan. Saya juga pura-pura makan jeruk dengan rakus, padahal jeruknya asam sekali. Tak kira, saat saya sedang fokus pada layar kaca karena adegan yang mengundang perhatian, ponsel saya bergetar. Saya sedikit berjengit kaget karena getarnya di dalam saku celana. Rasanya geli sekali. Mungkin efek dari tontonan saya jadi rasanya aneh begini.

"Halo?"

" _Park-ssaem?"_

Mendengar suara yang saya kenal, saya menjauhkan ponsel saya sejenak dari telinga. Barusan saya mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat dari siapa itu. Ternyata, itu dari Min-ssaem. Astaga!

"I-iya Min-ssaem?" saya segera mendekatkan lagi ponsel saya ke telinga.

" _Park-ssaem... saya tidak bisa tidur karena... ada yang ingin saya tanyakan pada Anda."_

"A-apa itu?" saya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan saya.

" _Park-ssaem... kemarin Anda sudah mencium saya... tapi kenapa Anda kabur...?"_

Saya jelas kaget. Rupanya Min-ssaem tidak melupakan itu. Oh ya tentu saja! Sayalah yang telah menicumnya tanpa permisi jadi mana mungkin dia melupakannya dengan mudah? Saya pencuri!

" _Anda tahu tidak, kejadian kemarin itu sampai terbawa mimpi. Saya memimpikan Anda semalam..."_

Saya menelan udah dengan sulit. Dada saya berdesir hebat. Memimpikan saya? Mimpi yang seperti apa?

"Emm... Min-ssaem?" sebetulnya saya tidak tahu apa yang harus saya katakan padanya. Tapi saya... ingin bilang kalau...

 _Ah—ah—ahhh!_

"Saya... Sa-saya..."

" _Park-ssaem? Anda sedang apa?"_

"Ya?"

 _No, not there, it hurtss... aaah!_

"S-sedang... nonton... vidio... porno..."

" _Hee?"_

"Eh! A-anu! S-s-saya tutup dulu ya? Akan saya telepon balik nanti!"

Demi Tuhan, kenapa saya begitu ceroboh? Mengangkat telepon sementara suara-suara tidak senonoh di tivi itu masih terdengar dengan volume yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Ya tuhan! Bodoh sekali saya ini!

Jeduk!

"Park-ssaem?"

Kim-ssaem membalik badannya ke arah saya, mungkin dia dengar kalau barusan ada bunyi benturan yang cukup keras. Iya, saya membenturkan kepala saya ke dinding tadi.

"Lanjutkan saja, saya mau keluar dulu, cari angin." ucap saya, seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Angin 'kok dicari?"

Keluar dari apartemen itu saya menendang kantung sampah yang teronggok di tepian jalan hingga kucing yang sedang tidur di tembok benteng tetangga kabur. Inginnya saya menendang apapun yang ada untuk melampiaskan kekesalan saya. Kenapa? Kenapa saya bodoh sekali?

"Min-ssaem... Min-ssaem... Huhu..."

Saya memeluk tiang listrik sembari merutuki kebodohan saya. Sekarang saya tidak tahu apa yang sedang Min-ssaem pikirkan di sana. Saya tidak tahu apakah mungkin dia akan salah paham pada saya, atau dia akan membenci saya karena ini. Saya tidak tahu! Dan saya tidak berharap begitu! Saya masih cinta Min-ssaem! Tapi... Tapi...

Dengan kalut saya menekan tombol _call_ untuk menelepon Min-ssaem.

" _Halo Park-ssaem?"_

"Min-ssaem, bolehkah saya menemui Anda sekarang juga? Bolehkah saya datang ke rumah Anda? Saya ingin bicara sesuatu."

" _Ha? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"_

"Bolehkah?"

" _Ah... um... boleh."_

Saya menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinga. Saya menatap layarnya yang masih menampilkan warna hijau dari logo telepon yang tersambung. Saya tak tahu kenapa saya menelpon Min-ssaem, dan saya tak tahu kenapa saya mengatakan kalau saya akan datang ke rumahnya malam-malam begini. Malam-malam, sudah jam 10 dan sudah lewat dari waktunya bertamu. Astaga, Tuhan. Saya nekat sekali. Kenapa saya jadi tidak waras seperti ini 'sih?

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 _CONTINUED_

 _Siapa yang kangen sama Park-ssaem? Hehehehe. Maapkeun kalau fanfic ini apdetnya molor lamaa banget. Yang ringan-ringan dan bersambung begini butuh mood bagus untuk nulisnya. Kebetulan saya baru dapet mood itu kemarin, jadi langsung tulis deh hehe._

 _Oh ya, kalau ada yang tanya kenapa fanfic ringan macam gini ditaro di rated M, sebetulnya, saya menyimpan yang ena-ena untuk nanti. Daaan... karena ini ngambil latar belakang guru, temanya dunia guru, saya agak sangsi kalau kasih T karena takutnya, ada yang belum maklum sama penyelewengan imej guru di sini. Gitu aja sih, maapkeun..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Saya kembali ke dalam apartemen Kim-ssaem hanya untuk mengambil tas saya yang tertinggal. Saya harus pergi ke rumah Min-ssaem untuk menemuinya. Sudah minta izin untuk bertamu, masa' saya tidak datang?

Saat membuka pintu, saya mencium harum aroma kuah kaldu _ramen._ Tentulah dengan semangat saya segera masuk. Melihat Jung-ssaem sedang menyeruput _ramen_ -nya, saya dengan bahagia segera mendudukkan diri untuk makan.

Tapi, di meja tidak ada mangkuk _ramen_ lain selain yang Jung-ssaem pegang.

"Lho? _Ramen_ saya mana?" tanya saya bingung. Jung-ssaem mengunyah _ramen_ dalam mulutnya sambil memasang tampang biasa.

"Buat sendiri, Park-ssaem!" katanya cuek.

"Saya kira Anda masak _ramen_ -nya dua sekalian untuk saya?"

"Memangnya Anda minta saya untuk buatkan _ramen_? Tidak 'kan?"

 _Geez._ Manusia satu itu memang tidak bisa tidak saya benci.

"Sudah cari anginnya? Hati-hati Anda jadi bawa angin, masuk angin terus buang angin di sini." ucap Kim-ssaem yang menoleh ke arah saya.

"Apa, 'sih?"

Saya tidak mempan dengan lelucon Kim-ssaem. Sudah saya bilang kalau lapar saya jadi sensitif. Sudah begitu pikiran saya saat itu sedang terpencar kemana-mana jadi untuk menanggapi leluconnya pun saya tidak bisa.

Akhirnya karena kesal, saya beranjak untuk membereskan barang saya, mengenakan jaket, sarung tangan dan mengambil helm yang teronggok di dekat pintu.

"Park-ssaem mau kemana?" tanya Jung-ssaem. Kim-ssaem pun menoleh lagi.

"Mau pulang." bohong saya. Mereka tidak perlu tahu saya mau kemana.

"Lho, filmnya belum selesai lho. Masih ada ronde kedua." Kim-ssaem menunjuk tivi. Tapi saya menggeleng sembari mengenakan helm.

"Saya juga punya koleksi, nanti bisa _nonton_ sendiri." kata saya.

"Park-ssaem, pakai helm di dalam ruangan begitu Anda jadi terlihat seperti perampok minimarket. Hihihihihi." Kim-ssaem tertawa. Jung-ssaem sampai tersedak karena si guru bahasa Inggris itu melucu tepat ketika Jung-ssaem sedang menyeruput kuah _ramen-_ nya.

"Saya akan merampok rumah Anda seandainya Anda punya uang milyaran yang disimpan di bawah bantal." ucap saya menanggapi. "Sudah, ya. Saya pulang dulu."

"Tidak mau masak _ramen_ dulu?" tanya Jung-ssaem sambil mengangkat mangkuk _ramen_ -nya.

"Ah, di rumah saja!"

Saya pamit pulang. Keluar dari gedung apartemen sederhana itu, saya berjalan sedikit ke tempat saya memarkirkan motor. Ada kaca jendela tepat di depan saya. Lalu saya melihat bayangan diri saya sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga kata Kim-ssaem. Saya seperti perampok minimarket. Untungnya saya tidak pakai jaket kulit dan celana ketat. Nanti dikira anggota geng motor.

Saya merogoh saku untuk mengecek waktu. Pukul 22.40. Ya Tuhan. Sudah malam sekali ternyata. Saya jadi ragu, pergi tidak ya? Saya takut Min-ssaem sudah tidur...

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Saya mengecek waktu lagi ketika saya sampai di depan rumah Min-ssaem. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kompleks itu, jalanan sudah sangat sepi. Saya yakin orang-orang sudah tidur, pun dengan Min-ssaem. Tapi, sepertinya dugaan saya salah karena nyatanya rumah Min-ssaem masih terlihat terang. Lampunya masih menyala.

"Ya ampun sudah jam segini..." saya sampai di sana sekitar jam 11 malam. Tanpa membuang waktu, saya segera turun dari motor saya dan berjalan masuk ke halaman rumah Min-ssaem.

Ting nong! Saya tekan belnya. Dengan gugup saya menunggu pintu itu dibuka.

Cklek! Kenopnya bergerak. Pintu itu terbuka dan nampaklah sosok Min-ssaem yang mengenakan piyama satin gading dengan baju hangat yang tersampir di pundaknya. Entah bajunya yang tipis atau apa, tapi saya bisa melihat dengan jelas dua titik yang menonjol di puncak dadanya. Saya menelan ludah.

"Park-ssaem?"

"Ah... Emm... Selamat malam, Min-ssaem. Anda sudah tidur ya? Maaf menggangg—"

"Ayo cepat masuk! Di luar dingin!"

Sebelum saya menyelesaikan kalimat yang saya ucapkan, Min-ssaem menarik tangan saya. Otomatis kaki saya bergerak melangkah dan saya pun masuk ke rumahnya begitu saja. Pintu itu kembali dia tutup dan Min-ssaem mengangkat bahu sambil mendesis.

"Dingin." tapi tangannya masih menggandeng saya. "Oh! Maaf."

Saya berdehem ketika dia sadar kalau saya memerhatikan tangannya. Dia lepaskan genggaman itu dan kami sama-sama tidak saling menatap, malah melempar pandang ke sembarang arah. Malu rasanya. Apalagi, bagi saya, ini pertama kalinya saya melihat wajah Min-ssaem secara langsung setelah saya kabur dengan tidak elitnya kemarin itu.

"Maaf ya, saya mengganggu malam-malam begini."

"Maaf juga, tapi... Anda sepertinya lupa untuk melepaskan helm?" tunjuk Min-ssaem ke kepala saya. Saya pun memegang kepala saya sendiri. Oh iya betul. Bagaimana saya bisa lupa?

"Maaf Min-ssaem, maaf..." saya pun melepaskan helm dengan malu. Malu sekali.

Krunyuuk~

Saya menutup mata menahan malu yang bertambah jadi berkali lipat gara-gara perut saya berbunyi tiba-tiba. Sialan memang. Ini gara-gara saya lupa kalau saya belum makan.

"Park-ssaem sudah makan malam?"

"... belum..." entah sudah seberapa besar malu yang saya tumpuk. Mungkin muka saya sudah mirip kepiting rebus saking malunya. Saya hanya menggeleng pelan lalu mengulum bibir. Min-ssaem sedikit terkekeh dan saya tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kalau begitu makan malamlah dulu. Saya masih punya sup iga di dapur."

Saya menggigit empat jari saya karena terharu. Tapi rasanya sedikit asin dan tak enak di lidah. Oh. Pantas. Sarung tangannya belum saya lepas.

"Maaf ya Min-ssaem... saya jadi merepotkan begini..."

Min-ssaem berjalan ke dapur dengan gestur yang meminta saya untuk mengikutinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Park-ssaem! Tidak apa-apa!" dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis.

 _Terkutuklah Jung Hoseok! Pria jahat yang tak membuatkanku ramen sepertimu tidak akan pernah mendapatkan senyum Min-ssaem yang semanis itu!_

Saya mengumpat dalam hati. Sedikit banyak saya merasa seperti di atas angin. Senang juga mengingat saya punya kesempatan untuk bertemu Min-ssaem malam-malam begini, di rumahnya. Kalau Jung-ssaem belum tentu bisa seberuntung saya.

"Park-ssaem, Anda kenapa?"

Mungkin Min-ssaem telah memergoki saya yang senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Tidak, hanya... eheh. Ehehehehe." cengir saya dengan ambigu. Sudah lama saya tidak mengkopi jurus inosennya Taehyung.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Saya makan dengan nikmat. Nikmat sekali. Saat makan saya membayangkan apa begini rasanya punya istri? Dibuatkan makanan meski malam sudah larut. Duduk berdua saja di meja makan. Duh, saya bahagia. Sebetulnya saya juga sedikit malu karena Min-ssaem tidak makan seperti saya. Dia malah menopang dagu dan menonton saya menghabiskan sup iga dan nasi buatannya. Tidak biasa makan hampir tengah malam, katanya.

Selesai makan saya membereskan mangkuk dan gelas yang telah saya pakai. Saya berniat mencucinya sendiri tapi ketika saya berjalan ke wastafel, Min-ssaem menyusul dan mencegah saya untuk mencuci. Dia tidak memperbolehkan saya mencuci piring. Dengan sedikit paksaan dia merebut mangkuk dan gelas yang saya pegang, lalu mencucinya untuk saya. Uh, melihatnya memutar kran dan meremas spons, makin saja saya berangan-angan bahwa kehidupan rumah tangga saya dengannya di masa depan mungkin akan seperti ini. Ups. Apa saya terlalu jauh mengkhayal?

"Ummm... jadi... sebetulnya apa yang ingin Park-ssaem bicarakan?" begitu tanya Min-ssaem ketika kami telah duduk santai di ruang tengah—katanya, dia tidak begitu suka mengobrol di ruang tamu jadi dia membawa saya duduk di sofa depan tivi.

"Anu... soal yang tadi... ketika Anda menelpon... saya... saya..." saya menggaruk tengkuk untuk sedikit mengurangi kegugupan. "Saya sedang berada di apartemennya Kim-ssaem, dan saat itu kebetulan dia sedang nonton... emmm... anu, film porno."

Saya meliriknya takut-takut. Mata kami saling bertemu tapi Min-ssaem hanya melirik saya sekilas lalu berdehem canggung.

"Oohh begitu..."

"Saya... saya tidak ikut-ikutan'kok, kebetulan saya dan Jung-ssaem datang ke apartemennya untuk masak _ramen,_ tapi kami datang di saat yang kurang tepat."

Saya masih meliriknya dengan takut. Tapi sekali lagi dia hanya menunjukkan wajah canggung. Ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya dan saya tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Begitu saja sebetulnya... saya... hanya takut Min-ssaem salah paham..."

"Tidak, tidak, saya mengerti 'kok." dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sambil memasang sedikit kekeh.

"Oh ya, lalu... soal kemarin itu..." saya gelagapan untuk mengaku. "Maafkan saya... maaf... saya... melakukan itu tanpa berpikir jadi... maafkan..."

Saya tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Menyangkut soal ciuman kemarin, saya benar-benar jadi gugup. Suasana pun mendadak canggung sekali. Kami sama-sama diam tanpa bicara dalam beberapa saat. Sampai Min-ssaem berucap,

"Sebetulnya itu ciuman pertama saya..."

Demi Tuhan, mendengar itu seperti ada petasan meledak di telinga saya.

"Ehe." dia melepaskan kekeh pelannya dengan malu-malu. Oh sungguh, terkutuklah Park Jimin karena telah mencuri ciuman pertama Min-ssaem tanpa permisi!

Setelah itu kami terdiam lagi. Saya mati gaya. Min-ssaem pun hanya memainkan jari-jarinya sendiri. Lalu, saya melirik jam dinding dan cukup kaget melihat waktu yang tertera di sana.

Jam satu malam!

"Ahh... Min-ssaem, sepertinya ini sudah terlalu larut, saya harus pulang..."

"Ahh mau pulang?"

Saya menyambar tas dan saya selempangkan, lalu saya mengenakan sarung tangan. Tapi tidak dengan helmnya. Masih saya jinjing.

Pintu belum sempat Min-ssaem buka. Tapi kami mendengar suara hujan yang begitu deras. Min-ssaem membuka tirai jendelanya dan benar saja, hujan sedang turun. Saya ikut mengintip dan melihat jalanan yang mengalirkan air. Bahkan motor saya yang terparkir di halaman rumah Min-ssaem pun kehujanan.

Sepertinya hujan sudah turun sejak tadi, tapi kami baru sadar.

"Aduh... bagaimana ini?" saya cemas.

"Hujan deras begini pasti lama... Mungkin masih akan turun sampai subuh."

Saya ingat juga kalau saya tidak bawa jas hujan atau apapun yang bisa melindungi. Hujannya deras sekali. Saya tak yakin untuk menembus hujan yang lebih seperti badai itu.

"Park-ssaem menginap saja di sini." dia melirik saya.

"He?" saya balas meliriknya.

"Menginap saja, tidak apa-apa. Anda tidak bisa pulang dengan cuaca buruk seperti ini. Bahaya."

"Hee?"

"Tapi berhubung kamar di rumah ini hanya satu, mungkin Anda bisa tidur dengan saya kalau Anda mau."

"Heee?"

"Ah! Sepertinya saya punya kaos yang agak besar untuk Anda berganti pakaian, Park-ssaem. Sebentar ya saya carikan dulu di lemari."

Min-ssaem sedikit berlari ke kamarnya. Saya mematung di tempat saya berdiri.

"Heeee?"

Saya masih bingung sendiri dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba menjebak saya di rumah Min-ssaem.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Saya benar-benar berakhir di ranjang Min-ssaem. Dengan kaos yang dipinjamkannya. Dengan bantal dan selimut yang dia bagi. Kami satu ranjang. Saya dan Min-ssaem. Saya di kiri dan Min-ssaem di kanan. Oh, Tuhan. Apa nenek moyang saya di masa lalu pernah berbuat kebaikan yang sangat berarti untuk bangsa dan negara? Kenapa saya bisa mendapatkan keberuntungan sebesar ini sekarang?

Hati saya tak tenang. Dada saya kencang sekali berdegup. Iya, kalau dipikir-pikir bagaimana bisa saya satu ranjang dengan orang yang saya idamkan? Suaminya saja bukan, bahkan _pacaran_ saja belum. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu takdir manusia, memang. Tidak ada yang bisa prediksi.

Saya merasa terlalu canggung untuk sekedar merubah posisi berbaring saya. Jadi saya hanya mencuri pandang lewat lirikan. Di samping saya, Min-ssaem terlihat sudah memejamkan mata. Saya jadi berpikir, apa yang dia rasakan ketika dia bersama saya? Apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan saya? Gugup, cemas tak jelas. Atau, biasa saja? Karena, dia terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja tidur bersebelahan dengan saya yang belum lama dikenalnya ini.

"Emmm..."

Karena tak bisa tidur, saya cari kegiatan. Jadilah saya meraih ponsel dan saya pasang _earphone_ untuk mendengarkan lagu. Di _playlist_ saya, ada lagu yang Min-ssaem suka. Entah kenapa saya tiba-tiba ingin mendengarkannya.

Saya menekan _play_ dan dimulailah lagu itu terdengar.

 _Eodiya jibiya an bappeum nawabwa_

 _Neone jib apiya neoege hagopeun mali isseo_

 _Igeol eotteohge maleul kkeonaeya haljin moleugessjiman_

 _Isanghan mal anya budam eobsi deuleojwo..._

Saya baru sadar kalau ada potongan lirik lagu tersebut yang seolah bercerita tentang diri saya sendiri. Datang ke rumah Min-ssaem untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Hahah. Iya, pengakuan yang memalukan itu. Untunglah dia pengertian jadi saya tidak perlu khawatir.

" _Neol hyanghan nae mami donimyeon ama nan Billionaire,_ _nal johahae..."_ lama-lama saya jadi ingin bersenandung mengikuti.

 _Really really really really, nae mameul mideojwo oh wah..._

 _Really really really, nal johahae..._

 _Really really really really, nae mameul badajwo oh wah..._

 _Really really really really, neon na eott—_

"— _ae_..."

Tepat di ujung _reff_ lagu itu saya melirik Min-ssaem dan saya tak kira kalau dia sedang menatap saya tanpa berkedip. Sekali lagi, menatap saya tanpa berkedip.

"Astaga!" saya yang jelas-jelas terkejut kemudian berjengit dan hampir melempar ponsel saya sendiri. _Earphone_ saya terlepas dari telinga. Saya mengelus dada, saya tak tahu kalau Min-ssaem ternyata belum tidur. Tapi, bukankah tadi dia sudah terlelap?

"Park-ssaem..." panggilnya dengan mata berbinar. Saya masih syok.

"I-iya?"

"Kenapa saya baru tahu kalau Anda punya suara sebagus itu?" binarnya masih di sana. Dia bahkan jadi terlihat seperti kucing yang menemukan ikan lezat. "Dan lagi... barusan Anda menyanyikan lagu favorit saya..."

Saya melirik pada lengan saya yang dia cengkram tiba-tiba.

"Aah... ngg..." saya terdiam kaku gara-gara tatapannya yang intens itu.

"Park-ssaem..."

"Y-ya?"

"Hnngggg..." dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mendengung lama dan panjang. Saya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. "Uwaaaaahhhh! Saya suka sekaliiiii! Sukaaa! Saya senang, saya senaaanggg!"

Min-ssaem menjerit keras. Dia memeluk saya. Erat. Sangat erat. Bahkan dia hampir menindih badan saya. Kakinya ada di atas perut saya dan bahu saya dipeluk dengan tenaga. Sekuat tenaga mungkin. Sampai-sampai saya hampir tak bisa bernapas.

"Ugh! Min—Min-ssaem!"

Dia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menatap saya. Dalam kesempatan itu saya pun mengais udara sebanyak yang saya bisa. Sumpah, saya tidak tahu kalau Min-ssaem bisa mengeluarkan tenaga sebesar itu. Kalau dia adalah atlit gulat, mungkin saya tak akan berani jadi lawannya.

Min-ssaem tersenyum lebar sekali, dengan pipinya yang merona merah. Giginya yang kecil membuat senyum itu memperlihatkan gusi merah jambunya. Dia sangat manis, tapi saya sesak napas.

"Saya... saya senang sekali mendengarkan Park-ssaem menyanyikan lagu itu... Henggg..." dia mendengung lagi dan dia memeluk saya lagi. Kali ini dia betul-betul menindih saya.

"Ugh—"

Entah saya harus bahagia atau sedih karena saya merasa akan mati tak lama lagi. Saya tidak bisa bernapas.

"Min—ssaem..."

"OH! ASTAGA!"

Pelukan itu telepas tiba-tiba. Saya diam membuka mulut dan mata. Organ-organ dalam tubuh saya belum sepenuhnya berfungsi dengan baik setelah dipeluk dengan cara yang luar biasa seperti itu.

"Maafkan saya Park-ssaem, maafkan sayaaaa!"

Min-ssaem sedikit bangun dan menahan berat tubuhnya di kedua tangan yang dia taruh di dada saya. Dia membungkuk dalam berkali-kali dengan wajahnya yang sarat rasa bersalah.

"Maafff! Maafkan saya yang terlalu senang ini!"

Saat saya kembali sadar, mata saya menangkap bayangan dari balik kerah piyama Min-ssaem. Dia yang membunguk itu membuat saya bisa melihat kalau di dalam sana... ada sebayang garis yang membelah dadanya yang terbilang montok untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

Aduh. Ini sungguh berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantung saya. Juga bagi kewarasan saya. Apalagi, ternyata, yang baru saya sadari juga adalah duduknya yang menindih perut saya. Ya, dia duduk di atas perut saya...

"Eng... A-anu... Min-ssaem..." posisi kami sangatlah tidak wajar. Saya jadi takut sendiri.

"Eh! Ah! Ma-maaff!"

Dia menutupi wajahnya dan buru-buru melangkahi saya untuk berguling dan menghempaskan diri pada bagian kosong di samping saya. Saya tahu dia melirik saya sekilas lalu menutup wajahnya lagi. Saya yakin wajah itu sudah semerah tomat, karena dari daun telinganya saja sudah terlihat rona padam itu.

"Maafkan sayaaaa!" pekiknya yang teredam tangan. Dia membalik badan memunggungi saya.

Saya hanya bisa mengulum bibir. Mungkin, tidur bersama Min-ssaem tidak cukup baik untuk saat ini. Belum. Belum cukup baik bagi kami. Jadi, sepertinya saya harus keluar dari kamar itu demi keselamatan bersama.

Sadar akan hal itu, saya pun bangun terduduk dengan sekali hentakan. Saya menoleh pada Min-ssaem yang telah menurunkan tangannya dari wajah.

"Min-ssaem. Saya... boleh nonton tivi tidak? Saya tidak bisa tidur..."

"Ah?"

Awalnya dia bingung tapi ujung-ujungnya dia memperbolehkan saya menyalakan tivi di ruang tengah. Saya keluar dari kamar itu dengan membawa sebuah bantal. Dengan wajah merahnya Min-ssaem mengatakan pada saya untuk tidak tidur di sofa karena saya bisa sakit leher dan pegal-pegal. Tapi, meski dia bilang begitu, saya tidak berniat kembali ke kamar itu. Tidur di sofa lebih baik daripada tidur di kamar bersamanya.

Duh, saya hanya belum siap.

Karena sungguh, ini sangat tidak wajar bagi kami yang masihlah sebatas teman seinstitusi! Iya, saya masih berstatus sebagai temannya. Hiks.

Di depan tivi yang menayangkan berita malam, saya menekuk kaki di atas sofa. Saya merenung. Debaran dada saya yang tak tertahankan ini, apakah jadi pertanda kalau saya harus menyatakan cinta padanya sesegera mungkin?

Ah, saya harus menyiapkan hati.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Pagi menjelang. Saya yang mungkin baru benar-benar bisa tidur selama setengah jam ke belakang pun bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Lalu, setelah membersihkan diri saya melangkahkan kaki ke kamar Min-ssaem untuk membangunkannya.

Saya sadar kalau kami sama-sama punya jadwal pagi dan kami tidak boleh terlambat.

"Min-ssaem?"

Tok tok! Saya mengetuk pintunya, tapi tak ada jawaban. Saat menunggu itu pula saya merasakan pinggang dan punggung saya ngilu. Jangan-jangan saya sudah tua jadi sakit-sakit seperti kakek-kakek begini? Atau... oh. Saya lupa kalau semalaman saya berbaring di sofa yang sempit.

"Min-ssaem?"

Akhirnya karena tak ada jawaban, saya masuk dengan sembrono. Hanya dengan cicitan kecil untuk menyebut permisi. Saya berjalan pelan, dan saya melihat Min-ssaem yang masih tertidur pulas dengan tubuh meringkuk seperti kucing.

"Min-ssaem?"

Saya hanya memanggilnya. Tapi mungkin jarak yang dekat yang membuat telinganya mendengar panggilan saya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan dia pun bangun.

Tuhan, betapa cantik wajah bidadari yang baru bangun tidur itu.

"Park-ssaem...?" tanyanya dengan _morning voice_ yang indah.

"Min-ssaem, _good morning. I love you."_

Saya menyambut paginya dengan sebuah pernyataan cinta.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 _CONTINUED_

 _Fast update mumpung nggak ada kerjaan dan gabisa tidur mueheheheheh. Yang kesel-kesel karena Park-ssaem yang agak sedikit ogeb, silakan tambah kesel yha! Delapan chapter dan Park-ssaem baru nyatain cinta? Iya, dia mah emang lamban kaya siput. Park-ssaem udah nyatain cinta, terus apa jawaban Min-ssaem? Gimana juga nasib Jung-ssaem yang pingin bersaing sehat? Nantikan di chapter depan._


	9. Chapter 9

"Min-ssaem, _good morning. I love you."_

Saya menyambut paginya dengan sebuah pernyataan cinta.

 **Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Min-ssaem memandang saya dengan matanya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka, juga dengan kerutan di dahi. Oh, oke. _Kerutan di dahi._ Saya menelan ludah sembari berkedip-kedip mata menahan kegugupan. Min-ssaem masih memasang ekspresi seperti itu tanpa bicara apa-apa. Hanya mengeluarkan heheh-nya.

"Ah, Park-ssaem."

Lantas dia tidur kembali.

 _TIDAAAAKKK!_ Ingin saya berteriak pada semesta betapa kecewa sekaligus malunya saya atas jawaban Min-ssaem yang _kelewat_ biasa itu. Ya Tuhan! Saya mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, sepenuh hati untuk mengucapkan kata-kata sakral di hadapannya tapi dia malah memberi jawaban seperti itu?

Segala geraman dan kekesalan itu saya tahan dengan membalik badan, mengais napas banyak-banyak dan menghembuskannya panjang-panjang. Saya mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar Min-ssaem lalu saya kembali dengan sedikit perih yang tersisa. Lainnya saya kubur. Menggigit bibir lumayan ampuh untuk membantu saya menahan diri dan mencoba tegar.

Saya lihat dia terpejam dengan damainya. Badannya melintang di atas kasur dengan tangan terangkat di atas kepala.

"Anu, Min-ssaem."

Sejujurnya saya ingin menangis. Ingin pulang saja rasanya. Ke Busan, bertemu orangtua yang lama tak saya kunjungi, lalu berkeluh kesah tentang saya dan pernyataan cinta saya yang salah _timing._

"Min-ssaem," saya memanggilnya tapi dia tak merespon sama sekali.

Saya mengelus dada, mencoba melupakan hal memalukan tadi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ah, tapi tak bisa! Saya pun menempeleng kepala saya sendiri supaya saya bisa bersikap pura-pura polos. Ya, tidak terjadi apa-apa!

"Min-ssaem, Anda ada jadwal mengajar pagi, bukan?" kali ini saya mencondongkan tubuh saya dan menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya agar dia bangun. Tunggu. Menyentuh di sini bukan berarti menggunakan lima jari saya dan memegang bagian dari tubuhnya. Tidak. Saya hanya pakai jari telunjuk. "Min-ssaem?"

Dia malah bergumam dan menggeliat tak nyaman, seolah tak mau dibangunkan. Seolah tak rela lepas dari ranjang dan bantalnya karena saya lihat dia memeluk salah satu bantalnya yang menganggur dengan sangat erat. Dia masih terpejam tapi bibirnya memberengut.

Saya bingung harus melakukan apa lagi. Rambut saya jadi korban kefrustrasian saya. Akhirnya saya bersimpuh di depan kasurnya.

"Min-ssaem, ayo, bangun ya? Nanti Anda bisa terlambat..."

Dia masih begitu. Saya membanting kepala ke ranjang. Sambil memejamkan mata saya berpikir, Min-ssaem yang susah bangun begini bagaimana caranya bisa datang ke sekolah tepat waktu tiap harinya? Apa di kesempatan lain dia menaruh jam weker tepat di samping kepalanya? Ah, saya tak tahu.

Saya mengangkat wajah. Di depan saya Min-ssaem masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan itu membuat saya ingin menjawilnya. Dan saya benar-benar melakukan apa yang saya inginkan.

Saya sentuh bibir tipis itu dan Min-ssaem melenguh sambil menggerakkan kepala.

Awalnya saya takut kalau dia akan bangun dan memarahi saya. Tapi ternyata dia malah kembali ke bantalnya. Lalu saya iseng menusuk pipi gembilnya dengan telunjuk dan dia melenguh lagi. Saya mengangkat sudut bibir. Entah mengapa mengerjainya terasa menyenangkan.

Saya mulai _cengengesan_ tak jelas di balik tangan yang menutupi mulut saya.

"Park-ssaem, Anda ini kenapa?"

Saya masih tertawa. "Hihihihi, Anda sangat lucu, Min-ssaem."

Saat itu juga saya baru sadar kalau yang barusan mengajak saya bicara adalah orang yang saya kerjai. Saya terdiam dengan mata membola dan tangan kaku. Min-ssaem menatap saya dengan mata memicing curiga.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Bahkan sampai tiba di sekolah pun, Min-ssaem sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal pernyataan cinta saya. Saya yakin seratus persen kalau dia juga tidak sadar kalau saya telah menyatakan perasaan padanya saat dia bangun tidur. Hah, nasib.

Saya jadi agak kecewa, tapi tiap melirik Min-ssaem yang memasang senyum ketika berpapasan dengan muridnya, kekecewaan saya sirna sedikit-sedikit. Mungkin saya memang harus berlapang dada dan melupakan kejadian memalukan itu...

"Jadi... ada yang bisa jelaskan kenapa Anda-anda berdua ini bisa berangkat bersama? Saya lihat Min-ssaem turun dari motornya Park-ssaem di parkiran," ujar Jung-ssaem yang melipat tangan di depan dada. Dia memandang saya dari atas ke bawah, sekali lirik ke Min-ssaem dia pasang senyum lebar, kembali pada saya wajahnya kecut sekali. "Iya, bagaimana, Park-ssaem?"

Saya belum mengatakan apa-apa!

Lagipula kenapa dia menginterogasi kami seolah saya adalah lelaki yang mencuri pacarnya?

Saya menatap Min-ssaem dan si cantik itu juga menatap saya. Lantas dia memutus kontak dan beralih pada Jung-ssaem, dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada saya.

"Park-ssaem habis menginap di—"

"Min-ssaem ada kecoa di kaki Anda."

"HUWAA!" Min-ssaem melompat pada saya. Ya jadi begitulah, saya menyela perkataannya dengan suatu kebohongan. Saya hanya belum siap untuk mengakui bahwa semalam saya memang menginap di rumahnya.

"Park-ssaem menginap di rumah Anda? Pantas bajunya masih pakai yang kemarin," ujar Kim-ssaem yang lewat dengan cangkir kopi di tangannya.

"Iya, memang." angguk Min-ssaem polos.

Saya menepuk dahi. Mungkin wajah saya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"YANG BENAR?!" dan saya tak bisa menghindar lagi dari semprotan Jung-ssaem—yang pasti tidak ada habisnya. "KOK BISA?!"

Saya menggaruk-garuk dahi saya. Saya juga bingung harus bicara apa, harus mulai dari mana. Lagipula kenapa saya harus menjawab pertanyaannya? Dia siapa?

"Semalam Park-ssaem datang ke rumah saya, tapi karena saat Park-ssaem mau pulang hujan turun deras sekali jadi saya suruh menginap saja." Min-ssaem sepertinya memang malaikat suci yang jauh dari dosa. Bahkan dia mengatakan itu tanpa beban sama sekali. Meluncur mulus dari mulutnya yang kecil. Saya yang salah tingkah.

"JADI SEMALAM PARK-SSAEM DATANG KE RUMAHNYA MIN-SSAEM? KATANYA MAU PULANG, AH BAGAIMANA _SIH_ ANDA INI?!" telunjuk Jung-ssaem ada di depan hidung saya dan dia bicara dengan volume stereo. Saya celingak-celinguk was-was karena beberapa guru lain di ruangan itu menatap kami.

"Kenapa juga Anda harus marah? Itu urusan saya. Anda _kan_ bukan ibu saya, tidak harus tahu segalanya," bela saya sambil mencicit.

"YA TAPI _KAN_ —" Jung-ssaem hendak memukul saya dengan mapnya tapi tak jadi, dia malah beralih memegang kedua sisi bahu Min-ssaem. "Min-ssaem baik-baik saja _kan_? Park-ssaem tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Anda, _kan_?"

Nadanya menurun drastis juga dengan volumenya ketika dia bicara pada Min-ssaem. Saya mengulum bibir tak terima. Tuduhannya itu seolah saya memang benar-benar merebut Min-ssaem darinya.

"Ah, ngg... tidak... hanya tidur..."

"Tidur saja _kan_ , tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kalian beda kamar _kan_?"

"Tadinya Park-ssaem tidur di samping saya tapi—"

"WOWOWOWOWOW! Tunggu dulu," sela Jung-ssaem yang kemudian melirik saya dengan mata melotot. "Kalian tidur satu ranjang?"

Min-ssaem yang mengaku, tapi saya yang ingin berlari kabur dan berteriak malu seperti seorang gadis.

"Tidak-tidak, saya pindah ke ruang tengah _kok._ Saya tidur di sofa..." ucap saya meluruskan. Tadinya Min-ssaem juga ingin berkata begitu mungkin tapi _keburu_ disela oleh Jung-ssaem yang tak sabaran.

"Oh astaga syukurlah." ada raut kelegaan di wajah menyebalkan itu dan saya benci.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu acara telenovela kalian, tapi sepertinya yang punya jadwal mengajar pagi harus segera pergi ke kelas. Sekarang sudah jam delapan tigapuluh ngomong-ngomong," seru Kim-ssaem menginterupsi.

Kami bubar.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Saya sudah menuntaskan kewajiban saya mengajar di dua kelas. Saya lelah dan butuh makan. Tapi daripada makan saya lebih butuh obat. Kepala saya sakit. Di kelas terakhir yang saya ajar sakitnya itu makin menjadi. Berdenyut-denyut di sebelah bagian kepala saya. Mungkin saya _migrain._ Mungkin ini gara-gara saya memikirkan isi rekening saya yang menipis. Jadi, saya pergi ke ruang kesehatan untuk minta obat pada Jin-ssaem.

"Anda punya obat _migrain_ tidak?"

"Ada, ambil sendiri, saya sedang makan harap jangan ganggu," ucap Jin-ssaem dengan mulut yang penuh nasi dan lauknya.

Saya mendecih. "Heran sekali, Anda ini seharusnya melayani pasien yang datang dengan ramah, tahu."

"Anda _kan_ punya tangan, masih bisa buka lemari obat sendiri. Lihat saya, tangan kanan saya pegang apa? Sumpit. Tangan kiri saya? Pegang kotak bekal," katanya.

Saya memandangnya malas. Saya jadi berpikir kenapa Kim-ssaem bisa cinta sekali pada orang ini. Dia aneh dan menyebalkan. Sama sekali jauh berbeda dengan Min-ssaem yang baik hati. Tapi tidak peka. Iya, masalahnya di situ.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubungan Anda dengan Min-ssaem?"

Saya yang tengah mencari yang mana botol obat _migrain_ pun menoleh karena pertanyaannya. "Bagaimana maksudnya?"

"Iyaa sudah sejauh mana... Anda tahu sendiri saya tak selalu bisa melihat kalian karena alam saya berbeda..." caranya memilih kata itulah yang kadang membuat saya mengernyit bingung. Dia katakan alam kami berbeda. Mungkin maksudnya saya dan guru-guru lain di kantor, sementara dia di ruang kesehatan seharian.

"Ya begitu. Tidak sampai mana-mana." mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saya jadi kecewa lagi. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang hubungan saya dan Min-ssaem seperti tak ada kemajuan. Begitu saja terus, stagnan.

"Anda ini bagaimana _sih._ Lelaki itu harus memperjuangkan sesuatu... kalau tidak Anda perjuangkan bagaimana Anda bisa memiliki apa yang Anda inginkan?" si orang aneh itu kadang ada benarnya juga.

"Saya bingung harus bagaimana, Jin-ssaem." geleng saya sambil memegang bagian kepala saya yang sakit. Saya mengambil _cup_ karton di atas dispenser. Saya mau minum obat.

"Anda sudah menyatakan cinta?"

"Sudah," jawab saya.

"EH, KAPAN?" dia terlonjak kaget, berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tadi pagi. Ketika dia bangun tidur. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak sadar saya mengatakan itu."

"Salah Anda sendiri mengutarakan cinta pada orang yang baru bangun tidur!" Jin-ssaem menendang tulang kering saya. Saya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh, maaf, maaf, saya reflek." setelah itu dia minta maaf sambil memegangi kaki saya. Saya jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Kim-ssaem juga suka ditendang begini kalau mereka sedang berdua? Jangan-jangan Jin-ssaem dulunya atlit karate. Tendangannya tepat sekali.

"Saya sedang _migrain_ dan Anda menendang saya!" marah saya.

"Saya kan sudah minta maaf!"

Dia meninggalkan kotak bekal dan sumpitnya lalu mengambil air dari dispenser, memberikannya pada saya. Kemudian dia membuka tutup botol obat _migrain_ dan menaruh sebutir obat itu di atas telapak tangan saya. Semuanya dilakukan dengan gerakan cepat dan tergesa. Saya hanya bengong saja.

"Minum dan semoga cepat sembuh," katanya. "Saya jadi kesal sendiri melihat Anda, Park-ssaem. Setidaknya bertindak cepat sedikit _lah_..."

Dia menunggu saya menelan obat. Setelah beberapa teguk air saya minum, barulah saya menjawab, "iya Jin-ssaem, saya tahu... saya hanya bingung... saya tidak berpengalaman untuk hal ini."

"Anda biasa _ditembak_ wanita _kan,_ jadi Anda payah begini?"

Saya hanya bisa pasang senyum kering. Ya memang, beberapa kali berpacaran, kekasih sayalah yang menyatakan cinta pada saya. Saya hanya menerima mereka. Itu pun coba-coba.

"Begini ya, Anda itu harus menyatakan cinta secara jelas. Tak usah pakai cara yang romantis pun tak apa-apa. Asal kena ke hatinya, dan dia jelas-mendengar-pernyataan-cinta-Anda, ya!" dia mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya di depan muka saya. Menggurui, seperti dia memang _suhu_ untuk urusan cinta.

Saya mengangguk. "Iya."

"Lalu, jangan lama-lama menunggu saat yang tepat. Kesempatan ada di mana-mana, tidak perlu ditunggu."

Saya mengangguk lagi. "Iya."

"Sekarang saya ingin tahu waktu Park-ssaem menyatakan cinta pada Min-ssaem, apa yang Anda katakan?"

Saya membuka mulut lama, dengan ragu saya bersuara, "Min-ssaem, _good morning. I love you."_

Jin-ssaem mengangkat kepala, melotot dan menarik sudut bibirnya tinggi-tinggi. Saya beringsut mundur dengan takut. Ekspresinya yang begitu jadi seperti penyihir kelas kakap.

"Ingin sekali saya mengumpat, tapi saya masih ingat kalau saya punya gelar sarjana, jadi saya tak bisa."

Saya menelan ludah. "I-iya, maaf."

"Utarakan perasaan Anda dengan cara yang benar, Park-ssaem... astaga. Si Monie saja tidak sepayah itu waktu _nembak_ saya."

Si Monie. Pasti Kim-ssaem. Ah, saya tak tahu lagi bagaimana guru bahasa Inggris itu menyakatan cinta pada Jin-ssaem yang aneh begini. Saya tak mau tahu juga. Pasti caranya tak biasa.

"Saya jadi ingin dengar, apa alasan Anda suka pada Min-ssaem?"

"Saya tidak tahu, pokoknya saya suka dia... begitu saja..."

"Lalu sejak kapan Anda menaruh perasaan terhadapnya?"

"Sejak pertama kali dia datang ke sekolah ini."

"Saat dia baru datang dikawal Kepsek yang seharian memuji senyumnya yang seperti gula itu?"

Saya melongo. Memang iya? Saya bahkan tak tahu kalau Kepala Sekolah mengatakan itu pada Min-ssaem.

"Jadi begini..." dia melirik ranjang. "duduk dulu."

Lalu dia menarik tangan saya dan membuat saya sama-sama duduk di atas ranjang itu seperti dirinya.

"Anda _kan_ suka pada Min-ssaem sejak pertama kali bertemu, tapi Anda juga tak tahu alasan kenapa Anda bisa punya perasaan terhadapnya... jadi cobalah dua poin itu Anda masukkan dalam tuturan Anda ketika menyatakan cinta."

"Contohnya?"

"Park-ssaem, otak Anda masih di sini _kan_?" dia memegang kepala saya dengan tidak sopannya. Saya menyingkirkan tangan itu.

"Tentu saja!"

"Ya sudah pikirkan sendiri, jangan malah bertanya!"

Saya cemberut. Dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Bibir sebentuk hatinya memberengut dan dia nampak begitu serius menunggu saya.

Saya pun menunduk seraya membuang napas panjang. Yah, mungkin saya memang harus menurut pada Jin-ssaem. Untuk kali ini.

Lalu saya mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya secara lurus. Kami sama-sama diam, tapi kemudian Jin-ssaem berkata, "anggap saja saya Min-ssaem. Lalu katakan apa yang ingin Anda katakan sejelas-jelasnya."

Dia benar. Mungkin dengan membayangkan Min-ssaem, saya bisa mengutarakan isi hati saya secara gamblang. Ah, tapi, meski saya mencoba membayangkannya, tetap saja yang mata saya lihat adalah wajah Jin-ssaem dengan alis tebal, bibir tebal, dan hidung bangirnya yang sempurna. Dia cantik tapi sudah jadi milik orang lain. Ups. Sebentar. Kenapa saya jadi _out of topic_ begini?

Saya menunduk lagi. "Jin-ssaem."

"Aha."

Saya berusaha membayangkan wajah Min-ssaem, lagi.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat, sampai napas panjang Jin-ssaem yang masih menunggu itu membuat saya sadar kalau dia mungkin bosan menunggu.

Tapi meski hanya latihan, saya juga sulit untuk menata kata. Hati saya sama berdebarnya ketika saya berhadapan dengan Min-ssaem secara langsung. Ini sensitif sekali.

"Sebetulnya..." saya berdehem satu kali. Suara saya entah kenapa tiba-tiba selip. "saya sudah lama suka pada Anda. Ketika melihat Anda untuk pertama kali saya mungkin telah jatuh cinta saat itu. Anda membuat saya berdebar tiap hari. Lama-lama saya pikir saya tak sekadar kagum atau suka tapi... saya... saya mencintai Anda..."

Jin-ssaem mengangguk. Dia menunduk sejenak seolah sedang berpikir, tapi dalam sekejap dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Oh, Min-ssaem?"

Sontak saya menoleh ke belakang dan saya dapati Min-ssaem sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"M-maaf saya mengganggu, permisi."

Saya melihat Min-ssaem berjalan mundur, menjauh dan pergi dengan tergesa.

Oh! Apa dia... mendengar kata-kata saya tadi? Atau dia... salah paham?

Astaga!

"Min-ssaem! Min-ssaeeemmm!" saya keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu dan berlari mengejar Min-ssaem, tapi dia tidak mau mendengar saya dan malah terus melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. "Min-ssaeeemm!"

Saya tersandung sesuatu. Langkah saya terhenti dan ketika menunduk saya mendapati kantung plastik putih. Saya ambil kantung plastik itu lalu saya lihat apa isinya.

Susu melon... susu kesukaan saya.

Apa tadi Min-ssaem hendak memberikannya pada saya?

"Min-ssaeeeem!"

Entah kemana dia berbelok, saya kehilangan sosoknya.

Aduh, kenapa jadi begini?!

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 _CONTINUED_

 _Iya ya, kenapa jadi begini ya pak? Saya juga nggak tau kenapa hahahahaha._

 _Siapa yang nunggu apdetan Park-ssaem? Nih sudah apdet yaaa..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Dengan botol susu melon dalam genggaman, saya berlari mengejarnya lagi. Saya tak yakin dia kemana. Tapi saya terus saja berlari sepanjang koridor. Sampai ketika saya menemukan tangga untuk turun ke lantai satu, langkah saya melambat perlahan.

Saya melihat punggung Min-ssaem di ujung tangga, dengan Jung-ssaem di hadapannya.

"Min-ssaem apa ada masalah? Kenapa wajah Anda begitu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Saya jelas mendengar suara mereka yang pelan tapi menggema. Saya mundur sedikit, mengintip apa yang mereka bicarakan dari balik tembok.

"Tapi... kenapa Anda menangis?"

"Tidak apa-apa Jung-ssaem," sargah Min-ssaem.

Hati saya mencelos ketika mendengar perkataan Jung-ssaem barusan. Oh, ya Tuhan. Benarkah jika Min-ssaem menangis? Apa itu karena saya?

Saya sedikit mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengintip mereka lebih jelas. Jung-ssaem membungkuk dan menggunakan sapu tangannya untuk menyeka sudut mata Min-ssaem. Dari situ saya yakin kalau Min-ssaem memang benar menangis.

Ah, astaga. Apa yang sudah saya lakukan padanya? Benarkah semua karena kesalahpahaman di ruang kesehatan tadi?

Saya mendongak dan memeluk botol susu melon milik Min-ssaem di dada saya. Lantas saya kembali mengintip mereka lagi.

"Kalau ada masalah cerita saja pada saya, tidak apa-apa."

Saya melihat Min-ssaem menggeleng dan lagi-lagi mengucap bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Hati saya perih.

"Anda tidak baik-baik saja kalau begini, air mata Anda saja masih terus keluar." Jung-ssaem masih menyeka sudut matanya tapi saya lihat dia tak lagi menggunakan sapu tangannya melainkan dengan ibu jarinya sendiri. Min-ssaem menunduk. Tangannya ikut menyeka juga.

Saya tak sanggup melihatnya. Ini pertama kalinya saya melihat Min-ssaem menangis dan itu karena... saya. Saya yakin karena ketika Jung-ssaem menyebut nama saya, Min-ssaem hanya diam saja tak memberi tanggapan.

"Kita perlu bicara." lalu tangan kurus lelaki ber- _vest_ cokelat itu menarik tangan Min-ssaem, berjalan semakin menjauh dari tangga.

Saya terdiam menatap kepergian mereka berdua. Setelah mereka jauh dari pandangan, saya baru sadar kalau saya harus mengejar.

Saya pun menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, jauh di depan sana saya melihat mereka keluar dari gedung. Langit siang yang cerah membuat saya sedikit kesulitan melihat, tapi saat itu saya jelas mendapati Min-ssaem menengok ke belakang dan menatap saya.

Tapi wajahnya...

Wajah yang sama sekali tak pernah saya kira akan dia berikan pada saya.

Wajah sedih itu.

Langkah saya pun terhenti. Saya terdiam memandang mereka yang semakin jauh. Botol susu melon milik Min-ssaem hampir lepas dari genggaman saya.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Saya tak lagi punya jadwal mengajar di jam terakhir. Pun dengan Min-ssaem dan beberapa gugu lainnya. Termasuk juga Jung-ssaem. Kami duduk di kursi masing-masing tanpa saling bicara. Di depan saya, Min-ssaem nampak tak acuh meski saya terus memerhatikannya. Dia terlihat sibuk dengan _laptop_ -nya, tanpa melirik saya sama sekali. Ya, meski terhalang pembatas meja, tetap saja.

Lalu saya melirik Jung-ssaem yang juga nampak sinis pada saya. Beberapa kali kami bertemu pandang dan dia tak bicara atau tersenyum menyebalkan seperti biasa. Hanya diam. Serupa dengan Min-ssaem.

Saya jadi tak enak hati. Setelah saya berhenti mengikuti mereka siang tadi, saya tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Saya tak tahu apa yang kemudian mereka bicarakan berdua. Yang jelas ketika mereka kembali, dan kami sama-sama duduk di kantor guru, tak ada yang buka suara. Bahkan saya sendiri, tak berani barang memanggil sekalipun.

Saya hanya berkutat dengan botol susu melon di meja saya. Ibu jari saya mengelus-elus permukaan licin botol plastik itu. Isinya masih penuh dan saya tak ada hasrat untuk meminumnya. Ini masih milik Min-ssaem, bukan milik saya. Dan saya tak tahu susu itu harus diapakan.

Sekali lagi saya melirik Min-ssaem. Saya sempat berpikir apakah harus saya menghampirinya dan berkata bahwa dia mungkin hanya salah paham? Haruskah saya memeluknya saat ini juga dan mengatakan kalau saya cinta dia?

Tapi, melihat Min-ssaem sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatiannya pada saya, rasanya itu tak mungkin untuk dilakukan. Mungkin dia akan semakin mendiamkan saya.

Ah, akhirnya karena lelah akan segala kecanggungan itu, saya mendengus panjang lantas keluar dari kantor guru untuk mencari udara segar. Saya meninggalkan botol susu melon itu di atas meja. Saya sedang kalut, tak cukup peduli apa yang kemudian terjadi setelah saya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Saya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung utama, pergi menuju tempat yang mungkin bisa membuat saya lebih tenang sedikit.

Saya memutuskan untuk pergi ke aula. Ketika hendak membuka pintu saya mendengar ada pantulan bunyi bola dan suara decit sepatu. Saya pun masuk dan mendapati ada dua anak murid saya sedang bermain basket.

"Taetae, kalau aku menang kau haru traktir aku makan ayam goreng, ya!"

"Tidak, kau akan kalah, jadi kau yang harus mentraktirku!"

Mereka bermain sambil tertawa-tawa. Bola itu berpindah tangan, dipantulkan, lalu direbut kembali. Saya memandang mereka dari ambang pintu, tanpa bicara apa-apa. Tapi kemudian ketika mereka berhenti melempar bola karena lelah, ada satu yang menyadari keberadaan saya.

"Park-ssaem?" itu Jungkook.

Saya mengangkat tangan sebagai ganti jawaban. Saya mengulum bibir sedikit, kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kenapa kalian malah main basket di sini? Bukannya belajar..."

"Di kelas saya tadi hanya diberi ujian, yang selesai duluan boleh keluar, _seonsaengnim_!" ujar Jungkook.

Lalu saya melirik Taehyung. "Dan kamu?"

"Aahhh.. hehehehehe." dia tak memberikan saya jawaban, malah _cengengesan_ tidak jelas. Dari situ saya mengerti kalau anak ini pasti bolos pelajaran.

"Ya, saya tahu pelajaran kelas tiga itu membosankan karena banyak materi yang diulang-ulang, tapi kamu tidak boleh bolos begini!"

"Aduh ah—ah sakiit!"

Saya menjewer telinga anak itu dan dia mengaduh. Jungkook hanya tertawa melihat kami.

"Kembali ke kelasmu sana!" titah saya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Taehyung melirik jam tangan digitalnya. "Tapi kelas berakhir limabelas menit lagi, _seonsaengnim._ Untuk apa saya kembali?"

Saya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sulit memang menangani murid nakal seperti Taehyung. Inilah tantangan menjadi guru, menghadapi berbadai macam karakter murid. Sedikit saya melupakan tentang masalah saya ketika melihat mereka. Tapi, tetap saja ada yang mengganjal di hati.

"Park-ssaem kenapa? _Kok_ mukanya begitu?" tanya Jungkook. Matanya melihat saya dengan miris.

"Tidak apa-apa," sangkal saya sambil menggedikkan bahu. Saya hanya tak mau mereka tahu apa masalah saya.

Saya rebut bola yang dipegang Taehyung, lantas memandang _ring_ basket lama. Saya pikir, mungkin bermain basket dan memasukkan bola ke _ring_ itu dapat menjadi pelampiasan perasaan saya yang kacau balau.

Mungkin dengan bermain sampai berkeringat seperti Taehyung dan Jungkook, pikiran saya jadi lebih jernih.

Jadi saya memantul-mantulkannya ke lantai, kemudian melemparnya tinggi-tinggi ke _ring._ Bola itu berputar sebelum akhirnya jatuh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dan kalian berdua lawan saya?"

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Bermain basket untuk melampiaskan perasaan cukup menguras tenaga. Kami baru benar-benar berhenti setelah Jungkook terkapar di lantai. Saya benar-benar lelah dan berkeringat. Jaket saya sudah saya lepas sejak lama. Melihat kaos putih yang saya kenakan bagian lehernya sedikit basah karena keringat, saya melepaskannya dan hendak mengenakan jaket saja tanpa dalaman.

"Ya ampun, Park-ssaem, jangan melakukan pornoaksi di depan murid bapak!" Jungkook berteriak dan menunjuk saya terang-terangan. Dia melarang tapi matanya tak terhalang tangan atau apapun. Dia melihat saya bertelanjang dada. Sementara ketika saya melirik Taehyung, malah dia yang membuang muka.

Saya tak acuh dan kembali mengurusi pakaian saya. Saya kenakan jaket yang tak bau keringat itu, saya tarik retsletingnya sampai leher. Rasanya nyaman. Lantas kaos saya yang lembab hanya saya bawa di tangan.

"Sudah, kalian ini. Sekarang pulanglah!"

Mereka menuruti perkataan saya. Lalu dua anak lelaki itu mengekori saya yang keluar aula terlebih dulu.

Rambut saya acak-acakan, dan saya menyibaknya ke belakang supaya tak mengganggu. Supaya dahi saya juga bisa kena angin sepoy yang berhembus mendinginkan tubuh saya yang masih panas.

"Jadi Park-ssaem yang harus traktir ayam goreng karena kita yang menang." bisik Taehyung pada Jungkook, dan saya mendengar itu.

"Ya sudah kalian mau makan apa, saya belikan—"

Hanya saja di jalan itu saya berpapasan dengan Min-ssaem yang tengah menyampirkan tasnya di bahu.

Kami saling bertatapan. Sedetik-dua detik, mungkin lebih. Tak ada yang buka suara, bahkan sampai Min-ssaem menundukkan kepala dan melangkahkan kakinya lagi hendak melewati saya.

"Tunggu!"

Saya membuang kaos kotor saya sembarang. Saya menarik tangannya saat dia telah selangkah melewati saya. Keseimbangannya goyah dan dia terjatuh di pelukan saya. Ada sirat terkejut dari matanya, tapi bibirnya masih saja bungkam.

"Min-ssaem, tunggu." saya rasa, mungkin saya harus menjelaskan semua padanya saat ini juga.

"M-maaf, saya harus segera pulang." tapi dia menghindari mata saya dan malah membuang muka, lalu mendorong dada saya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak, tunggu." tapi saya jelas tak akan mengalah. Saya kembali menguncinya dalam pelukan saya dan Min-ssaem hanya mendesis sambil memejamkan matanya rapat. Saya tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan tapi saya juga tak peduli. Saat melihat wajahnya itu, saya sudah mantap untuk bicara tanpa peduli apa reaksinya kemudian. "Min-ssaem, saya harus bicara dan tolong dengarkan saya."

Akhirnya dia menatap saya, tapi dengan alis yang naik ke atas. Entah dia takut atau bagaimana, saya tak paham.

"Maaf jika saya yang sudah membuat Anda bersedih. Saya melihat Anda menangis di hadapan jung-ssaem tadi siang. Tapi tolong percayalah, bahwa apa yang Anda lihat dan dengar di ruang kesehatan itu hanya kesalahpahaman belaka."

Dia masih menatap saya dengan cara yang sama, mungkin butuh lebih untuk meyakinkannya. Saya mendengus.

"Saat itu saya tidak benar-benar sedang menyatakan cinta pada Jin-ssaem... Anda tahu? Saya hanya sedang berlatih bersamanya, menyiapkan hati saya untuk..." saya mengulum bibir sekilas. "untuk menyatakan cinta pada Anda."

"Ahh—" saya mendengar ada getar di suara pelannya yang lolos dari bibir mungil itu. Dia mungkin tak percaya atas apa yang saya katakan.

"Saya mencintai Anda, Min-ssaem. Bukan yang lain. Bahkan sejak Anda baru pertama kali memijakkan kaki di sekolah ini, saya rasa saya sudah menaruh hati pada Anda..."

Saya menatap mata indah itu dan saya melihat Min-ssaem menggigit bibir. Ada bulir yang keluar dari sudut matanya yang berembun. Lalu saya melihatnya menangis lagi.

"Min-ssaem, jangan menangis. Maafkan saya..."

Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Saya mencoba menyeka air matanya meski sulit karena dia terus menunduk dalam.

"Min-ssaem... saya tidak berbohong. Tolong percaya pada saya. Saya hanya mencintai Anda seorang..." bisik saya di telinganya.

Saya eratkan pelukan dan semakin merapatkan tubuh saya padanya.

"Iya, terimakasih..." saya dapat dengar suaranya yang teredam di bahu saya. Meski pelan, jelas sekali.

Lalu saya lepaskan pelukan itu hanya untuk melihat bagaimana wajah Min-ssaem. Pipinya memerah dan matanya basah. Saya menyeka bekas lelehan air matanya dengan tangan. Dia sedikit meloloskan kekehan.

"Park-ssaem... maaf..." gumammnya. "Maaf karena sudah salah paham..."

"Tidak apa. Maafkan saya juga sudah membuat Anda salah paham begini."

Dia mendongak dan menatap saya sekilas, lalu tertawa lagi.

"Park-ssaem..." suaranya jadi mendengung.

"Iya?"

"Awalnya saya juga tidak mengerti kenapa saya bisa begitu sedih setelah melihat Anda bicara pada Jin-ssaem di ruang kesehatan itu... tapi saya sadar..." dia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. "mungkin saya juga sudah jatuh cinta pada Anda."

Saat mendengar pengakuannya itu saya seperti disorientasi sejenak. Rasanya saya seperti dihujani sejuta bunga. Dada saya bergemuruh berisik.

"Tapi sayangnya Anda bukan orang pertama yang tahu perasaan saya."

Lho?

Saya mengerutkan dahi. Maksudnya apa ini?

"Anda... sudah mengaku pada siapa lagi selain saya?"

"Jung-ssaem." senyumnya polos. Seketika sebutan nama itu mengingatkan saya bahwa tadi siang Jung-ssaem mengajaknya pergi untuk bicara berdua, dan mungkin saja Min-ssaem telah bercerita pada si guru sastra itu tentang perasaannya. Astaga. Jadi... tatapan sinis Jung-ssaem di kantor itu... apakah karena ini? Karena Min-ssaem ternyata punya perasaan terhadap saya?

"Dan selain Anda dan Jung-ssaem, ada dua orang lagi yang tahu, hihi." ada tawa yang mendengung di ujung kalimatnya. Itu mengingatkan saya pada eksistensi dua bocah yang ternyata tengah berdiri memandang kami sambil saling bersandar kepala dan mengaitkan tangan.

"Terimakasih ya, Min-ssaem, Park-ssaem. Ini adegan terromantis yang pernah saya tonton seumur hidup," ujar Jungkook.

"Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya," tambah Taehyung.

Saya mendadak membatu. Saya tak sadar kalau sedari tadi obrolan sensitif saya dengan Min-ssaem didengar oleh dua murid saya itu. Astagaaa!

"Ah! Park-ssaem!"

Saya hampir jatuh terduduk tapi Min-ssaem menahan saya.

"M-maaf saya hanya syok."

"Park-ssaem, Anda membuat saya khawatir..."

Saya berdiri lagi dibantu olehnya.

" _Seonsaengnim..._ kalian sudah cocok jadi suami istri tahu..." saya dengar Jungkook berujar dan Taehyung tertawa. Lalu saya melirik Min-ssaem dan dia hanya memalingkan wajah, pipinya merah padam.

Saya tidak mengerti mengapa saya bisa berani menyatakan perasaan saya dengan mengabaikan sekitar seperti tadi. Tapi yang jelas, saya juga bersyukur lega karena isi hati saya sudah terutarakan di depan Min-ssaem. Dia sudah tahu kebenarannya, sudah lurus kesalahpahamannya, dan saya mendapat bonus pernyataan cinta juga dari Min-ssaem.

Saya memandang wajah cantiknya dengan sesuatu yang membuncah di dada. Mungkin pipi saya juga sudah sama merahnya dengan dia. Saya malu, saya bahagia. Sungguh.

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang ya, Tae."

"Hm? Iya. Park-ssaem belum bilang, _'Min-ssaem mau jadi kekasih saya tidak?'_ " seru Taehyung pada kami. Saya melotot kaget karena anak itu begitu provokatif.

Lantas saya kembali pada Min-ssaem. Dia menatap saya dengan senyum manis yang tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Dia sangat manis, Ya Tuhan... bahkan matanya yang bening itu makin terlihat berbinar saja rasanya.

"Ah, eng... Min-min-min-ssaem... mau... jadi—"

"Iya saya mau." angguknya menyela.

Tak ada kata lagi yang bisa keluar dari mulut saya. Saya hanya terdiam mencerna kata-katanya dan senyuman lebar itu. Lalu saya mendapat sebuah pelukan erat darinya yang mengalungkan tangan di leher saya.

"Saya mau jadi kekasihnya Park-ssaem..."

Bolehkah saya memproklamirkan bahwa saya adalah pria paling bahagia di dunia?

Giliran saya yang gemetaran. Bahkan bicara pun tak mampu. Saya hanya menatapnya dan membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat. Saya kembali lupa pada murid-murid yang masih menonton kami, tapi tak apa. Meski mungkin esok hari berita tentang kami yang akhirnya berpacaran akan tersebar luas kemana-mana gara-gara dua bocah itu.

"Tae, entah kenapa Park-ssaem yang _jadian_ , tapi aku yang bahagia."

Saya menoleh ketika Jungkook berbicara. Saya dan Min-ssaem sama-sama menertawakannya yang terlihat dramatis dengan tangan di dada itu.

"Nanti aku bilang _sama_ ibu kalau Min-ssaem sudah punya pacar sekarang."

"Aduh, Taehyung! Tidak usah bilang-bilang ibumu juga!" Min-ssaem protes. Saya baru ingat kalau mereka bertetangga dan ibu Taehyung pasti mengenal baik Min-ssaem.

Saya tertawa-tawa karena tingkah mereka.

Sore yang semakin jingga, dan derai tawa kami di sekolah itu menutup hari dengan bahagia. Ya, saya bahagia. Saya pulang dengan menggandeng seorang kekasih. Menggandeng Min-ssaem.

Kami kembali ke kantor dan tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Semua sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal tas saya yang teronggok di meja. Saya pun membereskan barang milik saya dan bersiap pulang. Min-ssaem dengan setia menunggu saya.

Saya baru ingat kalau saya masih punya sebotol susu melon darinya. Saya sambar botol itu.

"Terimakasih ya, susunya," ucap saya sambil mengangkat botol itu. "Tapi bagaimana Min-ssaem tahu saya ada di ruang kesehatan saat itu?"

"Saya tanya pada murid Anda yang habis olahraga..."

Saya mengangguk paham. Kemudian tersenyum ketika memandang botol susu yang masih tersegel itu.

"Ayo."

Saya mengulurkan tangan padanya, dan dia menyambut.

Kami berjalan keluar dari kompleks sekolah itu sambil terus bergandengan tangan. Sesekali saling melirik lalu tertawa entah karena alasan apa.

"Setelah ini Anda ada kegiatan tidak? Saya pikir... berjalan-jalan di sungai Han cukup menyenangkan, Min-ssaem." ujar saya. Dia terkekeh. Saya bingung.

"Panggil Yoongi saja."

Saya membola. "He?"

"Tidak pelu formal-formal lagi, bukankah kita sudah berpacaran sekarang? Jadi... tak apa kalau kamu memanggilku Yoongi." bahasa Min-ssaem yang jadi santai itu membuat saya kaget. Jelas. Sebelum ini kami benar-benar menjaga kesopanan dengan menggunakan bahasa formal. Sekarang dia tiba-tiba ingin dipanggil dengan namanya saja?

"Ah anu... iya, Yoongi," gagu saya. "Yoongi-yah."

Min-ssaem terkikik. "Aku suka panggilan itu. Lalu apa aku juga boleh memanggilmu Jimin? Jiminie?"

Dada saya berdesir hebat. Saya ikut tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang merona. "Hehe..."

Perlahan bayangan Min-ssaem terasa mengabur, berputar, dan semuanya tiba-tiba gelap.

"Park-ssaem—ah tidak, Jiminie!"

Yang saya dengar terakhir kali adalah teriakannya yang memekakkan telinga. Saya baru ingat kalau saya belum makan apa-apa dari siang, saya juga malah main basket dan menghabiskan tenaga setelah minum obat _migrain._ Salah memang. Jadilah saya jatuh pingsan. Tapi pingsan dengan bahagia.

Tak apa _lah._

"Aduuhh! Jiminiee! Banguunnn!"

... _Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 **CONTINUED**

 _Lah yang udah jadian malah pingsan begitu hahahahah. Kasian pacarnya oi, pak! Bapak nggak elit nih aaah~_

 _Yaps! Akhirnya setelah perjalanan panjang yang bikin geregetan, Park-ssaem dan Min-ssaem pacaran juga. Siapa yang bahagia sorak soraaaiii~ hehehehe._

 _Terus, setelah mereka jadian, gimana nasib Jung-ssaem? Gimana dengan acara showcase-nya? Mari kita tunggu di chapter depan._

 _See ya!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

"Batu, gunting, kertas."

"Kau kalah."

"Batu gunting kertas."

"Haha! Gantian kau yang kalah!"

"Batu, gunting, kertas!"

"Batu, gunting, kertas!"

Saya dengar ribut-ribut di kanan kiri. Saya buka mata. Rasanya asing dengan langit-langit di atas kepala. Tapi juga seperti pernah saya lihat suatu ketika. Lalu saya lirik kanan, lirik kiri. Ada dua murid saya yang cekikikan sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk mencolek wajah satu sama lain secara bergantian. Ini aneh. Sebetulnya saya di mana?

"Taehyung? Jungkook?"

"Park _-ssaem_ sudah bangun?!"

Jungkook teriak di depan muka saya. Kaget yang betul-betul itu buat dada saya nyeri. Mungkin ini faktor usia juga, tapi entah. Saya tutup mata rapat-rapat sampai denging di telinga saya hilang. Waktu buka mata Jungkook tersenyum lebar, Taehyung sama adanya.

"Saya di mana?"

" _Taehyung, Jungkook! Nasinya sudah matang! Makan dulu!"_

Saya dengar suara indah yang saya kenali. Suara itu minta dua anak didik saya untuk makan _. Nasinya sudah matang_ , katanya. Lalu saya sadar kalau saya tak ada di apartemen saya sendiri. "Ini di...?"

"Rumah Min- _ssaem_!" jawab mereka kompak.

Betul ternyata! Min-ssa—eh, Yoongi?

Anak-anak itu turun dari kasur dengan melompat. Mereka seperti tak pernah temukan makanan hingga sesemangat itu dengar seruan Yoongi. Saya bangun sendiri. Kepala saya pusing dan badan saya rasanya hampa. Kalau diingat-ingat terakhir kali saya membentur tanah. Dan, waktu itu saya belum makan seharian. Oh ya. Saya habis menyatakan cinta pada Yoongi dan dia sudah jadi kekasih saya sekarang.

Oh! Owalah! Benar juga!

"Jimin _-ie_?"

Seseorang muncul di ambang pintu. Dia kenakan celemek warna merah muda. Semula wajahnya khawatir tapi dalam sekejap jadi cerah.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah bangun." Dia dekati saya dengan duduk di tepian ranjang. Saya tersenyum meringis. Pingsan adalah sebuah kebodohan yang betul-betul. Tapi, bagimana saya bisa ada di rumah Yoongi?

"Eh... itu... terakhir aku kan pingsan, lalu bagaimana aku bisa berada di rumahmu?"

"Kau tahu tidak? Waktu kau pingsan aku panik sekali. Sekolah sudah sepi, hanya ada satpam yang jaga gerbang. Aku gendong kamu sampai ke pos, lalu di sana aku minta Pak satpam carikan taksi. Karena tak tahu di mana rumahmu jadi kubawa saja kau ke sini," tuturnya.

"Ohh..." Jadi saya dibawa pakai taksi ke rumahnya. Eh tunggu. Apa tadi? "Ha? Kau gendong aku?"

"Hu-um." Yoongi mengangguk. Saya melotot.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bisa. Digendong saja." Dia tepuk-tepuk punggungnya dan peragakan pose waktu dia gendong saya. Demi apapun yang ada di bumi dan langit, bagaimana bisa saya biarkan makhluk cantik nan lembut ini gendong saya sampai ke pos satpam? Tega benar saya ini! Dan, sebesar apa tenaganya hingga bisa gendong saya?

"Astaga." Saya benar-benar malu. Saya tundukkan kepala dalam-dalam karena ingin sembunyikan muka. Lelaki macam apa saya ini?

"Kamu makanlah dulu. Aku sudah memasak, cukup untuk kita berempat."

Saya teringat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tadi berlari ke dapur seperti orang rimba.

"Ayo."

Dia mengulurkan tangan. Saya terdiam memandanginya. Dia betul-betul indah, dengan wajah cantik, gestur lembut, dan celemek merah mudanya yang kotor kena tepung sedikit.

"Atau mau kugendong lagi?"

Aduh, jangaaan!

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Kami makan berempat. Saya, Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jungkook seperti satu keluarga kecil. Ayah ibu dengan dua orang anak. Ah, tapi mereka terlalu besar. Saya belum setua itu untuk punya anak berusia delapanbelas dan enambelas tahun.

Saya perhatikan makan Yoongi yang anggun. Kalau ada sisa saus di bibir buru-buru dia jilat dengan lidah. Saya kulum ujung sumpit. Yoongi sungguh menggugah selera.

"Benar kan, kamu sudah bilang orangtuamu?"

"Iya, Min- _ssaem_. Saya sudah bilang Ibu kalau saya mau menginap di rumahnya Taehyung!"

"Dia tidak bawa baju. Rencananya seperti dadakan padahal dia sudah bilang pada ibunya sejak pagi. Min- _ssaem,_ dia sengaja tak mau repot bawa banyak barang di tasnya. Inginnya pinjam baju saya saja!" Taehyung mengadu, Yoongi tertawa. Saya kunyah nasi. Lalu anak itu berceloteh lagi. "Min- _ssaem,_ apa boleh kami menginap di sini? Saya juga butuh suasana baru. Ingin tidur di kamar orang lain."

Sembarangan. Saya sedikit tersinggung ketika anak itu mengatakan permintaan yang cukup aneh didengar. _Menginap di rumah Min-ssaem_ , katanya.

"Kasurnya sempit. Memang muat untuk berempat, tapi kita akan tidur berhimpitan. Kalian mau?"

Yang saya bayangkan adalah ikan-ikan yang dijejerkan di pasar. Dua anak ini bongsor, mereka adalah ikan yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari ikan biasa seperti saya dan Yoongi.

"Park- _ssaem_ suruh pulang saja, biar kami yang tidur dengan Min- _ssaem._ Ya?"

"Benar itu, Tae. Kalau bertiga mungkin lebih luas. Park _-ssaem_ pulang saja."

Kurang ajar dua murid saya ini. Rasanya saya sudah tak punya wibawa di depan mereka. Saat saya lirik Yoongi, dia hanya bisa tertawa saja. Saya ingin dibela, hiks. Saya tak tahan terus-terusan jadi korban _bully_ murid saya sendiri.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu, baru pulang ya?" Yoongi malah tambah-tambahi.

"Aah..." Makin sedihlah saya. Miris sekali nasib guru olahraga ini.

"Bercanda. Menginaplah, motormu ada di sekolah. Kutitipkan pada satpam. Mau pulang pun jam segini susah kendaraan."

Saya sunggingkan senyum. Walau hujan tak turun, saya mendapat kesempatan lagi untuk menginap di rumah Yoongi.

Tapi sudah bahagia akan seranjang berdua, teryata sampai malam larut dua anak itu tak pulang juga. Mereka yang ketiduran di sofa habis menonton film Yoongi giring ke kamar untuk tidur di ranjang. Kami benar-benar jadi seperti ikan di pasar. Yang saya sayangkan kala itu adalah Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tidur di tengah, memisahkan saya dari Yoongi.

"Yoongi, _I love you."_ Bisik saya sebelum dia benar-benar pejamkan mata.

" _Love you too."_ Dia terkikik lalu sembunyikan muka dengan memunggungi saya.

Empat ikan ini tidur di satu ranjang. Saya sebetulnya tak tidur tenang karena takut jatuh ke lantai.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

"Haduh! Lama sekali anda ini! Sekarang menjelma jadi kura-kura ya? Motornya ikutan lamban, apa?"

Pagi itu, saya datang ke studio tari dan langsung disemprot Jung- _ssaem_. Sekolah libur karena tanggal merah. Kami tidak mengajar. Di waktu subuh Jung- _ssaem_ kirim pesan pada saya supaya saya datang latihan. Saya buru-buru pulang dari rumah Yoongi, ke sekolah dulu ambil motor, kemudian kembali ke apartemen untuk mandi dan ganti baju, barulah saya berangkat ke studio. Itu makan waktu banyak dan Jung- _ssaem_ tak suka menunggu. Jadilah, saya dimarahi.

"Maaf, maaf. Yang penting saya sudah di sini, bukan?"

"Sewa studio itu pakai uang, untung yang punya adalah saudara saya. Jadi gratis."

Kalau begitu seharusnya dia tak semarah ini!

"Oh ya. Bagaimana Min- _ssaem_?" Pertanyaannya itu hentikan kegiatan saya bongkar isi tas. Saya lihat wajah anehnya mendadak serius. Saya tahu, urusan Min- _ssaem_ bukanlah hal sepele bagi Jung- _ssaem_. Apalagi kemarin sudah terjadi kesalahpahaman yang melibatkannya. Jung- _ssaem_ jugaadalah orang pertama yang mendengar pengakuan Yoongi.

"Kabarnya? Sehat."

"Bukan begitu, Park- _ssaem_. Maksud saya, anda sudah temui dia? Sudah luruskan semua? Kemarin dia ngobrol dengan saya. Dia sedih sekali."

"Sudah. Sudah. Saya sudah luruskan. Semua hanya salah paham. Saya tidak ada apa-apa dengan Jin- _ssaem."_

Jung- _ssaem_ bergumam. "Min- _ssaem_ mengaku kalau dia punya perasaan pada anda."

"Saya sudah dengar itu dari Min- _ssaem_ sendiri." Saya hela napas panjang.

"Lalu?"

"Jung- _ssaem,_ jangan buat saya merasa bersalah. Saya bicarakan ini saja sudah terasa beban."

"Jangan bertele-tele. Saya tebak, kalian sudah jadian, kan?"

Saya tak bisa menjawab. Tebakannya tepat sekali. Tapi saya tak tega untuk katakan iya. Bagaimanapun, meski saya selalu ingin membenci lelaki ini, dia tetaplah teman saya dan saya tahu kalau dia juga suka pada Yoongi. Jadi daripada buat dia sakit hati dengan kata-kata, saya peluklah dia.

"Park- _ssaem_! Ih! Apa-apaan!" Jung- _ssaem_ meronta. Saya makin kuat memeluknya.

"Maafkan saya," ucap saya tulus.

"Lepaskan! Ew! Ini menggelikan!"

"Maafkan saya. Tolong relakan dia."

"Iya, saya tahu! Saya sudah relakan dia! Mau saya tak rela pun tak ada guna! Dia jelas-jelas tak pilih saya!"

"Jangan katakan hal menyedihkan seperti itu. Saya jadi ingin minta maaf terus. Maaf ya? Maafkan saya. Ayo kita minum _soju_. Saya traktir. Minum sampai puas."

"Sekalian daging panggang! Saya tak mau tahu!"

"Iya, daging panggang."

"Lepaskan saya dulu!"

Saya lepaskan dia, lalu saya kecup pipinya sekilas.

"PARK- _SSAEM_!" Jung- _ssaem_ mengaum keras. Saya katupkan tangan depan wajah untuk minta ampun.

"Lalu _dance_ kita ini bagaimana jadinya, Jung- _ssaem_? Bukankah niat awal anda ini ingin memukau Min- _ssaem_?"

"Itu masih akan saya lakukan. Meski dia sudah... akh... kenapa..." Jung- _ssaem_ berjongkok sambil memasang tampang penuh derita. Seperti anak-anak hendak menangis karena mainannya direbut. "kenapa anda harus jadian dengannyaaaa...? Huweeeee..."

Saya pikir saya harus peluk cium dia lagi.

Dan, kami latihan sampai sore. Badan kami sudah letih. _Showcase_ tinggal tiga hari lagi dan kami harus sempurnakan tarian. Yang aneh, saya dan dia itu seperti saingan (bahkan sebelum ada Yoongi di antara kami), tapi dalam gerakan yang musti serempak, kami bisa lakukan bersama. Pulang dari studio kami mampir ke kedai. Saya tepati janji untuk mentraktirnya minum _soju_ dan belikan dia daging panggang. Jung- _ssaem_ makan dengan lahap. Kami yang sama-sama lelaki tahu kalau terkadang cara melepaskan kecewa dan sakit hati itu ya dengan makan yang banyak, minum yang banyak. Lakukan sampai puas, lalu tidur dan lupakan semua. Saya harap saja kalau Jung- _ssaem_ tak berbohong, tentang dirinya yang sudah merelakan Yoongi untuk saya...

Sampai di rumah, saya makan lagi. Entah mengapa makan dengan Jung- _ssaem_ seperti membebaskan beban saya juga. Naga dalam perut ini meraung minta diberi makan. Karena terlalu malas untuk memasak (dan karena saya tak mahir), saya makan alakadarnya, dengan dua bungkus _ramen_ instan yang diberi telur. Waktu makan dari tutup panci saya ingat pada Yoongi. Ini hari kedua kami berpacaran. Sudah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sambil aduk-aduk isi panci saya senyam-senyum sendiri. Saya bayangkan bagaimana jika dia duduk di hadapan saya dan makan _ramen_ bersama. Mungkin akan saya suapi dia. Saya tiup-tiupkan mie itu agar tak begitu panas ketika masuk mulutnya. Hanya saja, dia di rumahnya, dan saya di sini. Kalau diingat-ingat saya belum menghubuginya sama sekali hari ini.

Dia sedang apa ya? Ah, jadi rindu.

Lantas saya pun ambil ponsel. Saya hendak telepon dia. Tapi baru saja mau tekan tombol _power,_ ponsel saya sudah menyala sendiri. _One incoming call,_ katanya. Yoongi menelepon saya. Aduh, inikah yang namanya jodoh? Kebetulan ini begitu manisnya sampai saya terjungkir bahagia dan lupakan _ramen_ yang masih bersisa.

"Halo?"

" _Jimin-ie?"_ suaranya lembut sekali.

"I-iya? Ada apa?"

" _Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya rindu."_

Rasanya seperti terbang ke awang-awang. Dia bilang dia rindu saya. Ya Tuhan, terimakasih. Saya bahagia.

" _Halo, Jimin-ie?"_

"Iya?"

" _Kau sedang apa?"_

"Makan. Kau?"

" _Aku juga. Kau makan apa?"_

"Ramen."

" _Ih, kasihan. Aku makan ayam teriyaki. Enak, lho."_

"Kau makan dengan siapa?"

" _Sendiri."_

"Aku juga."

Hening. Saya aduk-aduk isi panci lagi karena tak tahu harus bicara apa. Kalau gugup ya begini, saya tak bisa katakan apa-apa. Di sana, entah Yoongi bagaimana. Saya diam dan dia juga sama begitu. Kemudian waktu saya temukan cangkang telur di antara keriting mie, saya jadi sadar kalau mungkin ayam teriyaki yang katanya enak itu adalah sebuah kode untuk saya. Aduh! Mengapa saya begitu lamban?

"Yoongi."

" _Ya?"_

"Yoongi, boleh aku ke rumahmu?"

Yoongi terkikik dulu. _"Boleh."_

Saya seruput _ramen_ dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kuahnya juga saya habiskan sampai panci itu bersih. Setelah menenggak air dari botol, saya segera bersiap untuk pergi.

 _Oh kekasihku, aku akan datang padamu..._

Saya berdendang.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Saya sampai di rumahnya jam sembilan malam. Badan truk yang menyangkut di jembatan layang buat jalanan macet. Sambil jalan di pekarangan rumah Yoongi saya merutuk dengan emosi. Tapi ketika dia buka pintu saya merasa berdosa. Mungkin tak seharusnya saya kutuk orang-orang di jalan, atau macet yang buat perjalanan saya lama sebab Yoongi nyatanya masih bangun dan bukakan pintu untuk saya. Syukur.

Tapi tetap saja kesal karena seharian ini sudah dua kali saya terlambat untuk tepati janji dengan orang.

"Mau makan?" tanyanya.

"Kan tadi sudah." Saya ingatkan dia kalau saya sudah makan _ramen_ sebelum datang ke rumahnya.

"Siapa tahu masih lapar." Yoongi menggedikkan bahu.

"Tidak, ah," tolak saya. Malu. Jangan jadi tamu yang tiap-tiap datang untuk makan. Itu tidak beradab.

Entah mengapa kami jadi canggung. Atau saya yang buat begitu. Aneh memang. Sebelumnya saya tak segugup ini tiap duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Mungkin karena status kami sudah berbeda sekarang. Saya kekasihnya dan dia kekasih saya. Tapi seharusnya sepasang kekasih tak saling diam seperti ini. Argh. Saya bingung. Si Jimin yang bodoh ini butuh saran.

Yoongi mainkan kukunya, lalu bicara mau-malu. "Tadinya aku kira kau tak jadi kemari, makanya aku sudah pakai piyama dan siap tidur."

"Maafkan aku..." Makin saja saya merasa bersalah. Saya pandangi wajahnya yang manis dan polos. Dia seorang malaikat. Harusnya saya jadi manusia sempurna supaya bisa imbangi dia. Ah, saya mungkin butuh banyak usaha untuk capai itu. Yoongi, Yoongi. Bulu matanya lebat dan panjang.

"Jimin _-ie,_ aku malu. Jangan lihat aku begitu!"

Tahu-tahu saya digebuk bantal. Saya baru sadar kalau mungkin tatapan saya itu mengganggu. Tapi untung masih bantal yang dipakai menggebuk. Bukan rimot yang ada di pangkuannya. Bisa patah hidung saya.

"Tapi kau cantik. Enak dipandang lama-lama."

Pipinya memerah. Dia menaruh dagu di bantal lantas ganti saluran tivi. "Aneh ya. Meski kita duduk berdua begini, meski mengobrol begini, tapi rasanya beda, tak seperti saat kita belum berpacaran. Aku tak tahu harus apa sekarang. Aku malu melihatmu."

Saya peluk dia. Menjadi kekasihnya adalah sesuatu yang membanggakan. Saya tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan tentang saya, tapi dia terlihat senang. Lalu kami nonton tivi lagi. Tangan Yoongi melintang sampai ke pinggang saya. Dia bersandar kepala. Saya elusi rambutnya yang lembut, saat dicium aromanya wangi. Saya jadi tak tahan untuk menciuminya berkali-kali. Yoongi tidak protes sama sekali. Saya seperti dibiarkannya melakukan itu sesuka hati. Sampai di ciuman rambut yang kesekian dia angkat dagu, lalu tatap saya sambil sedikit merengut. Bibirnya lucu. Tipis. Mulutnya kecil.

"Iya." Tanpa tahu yang dia maksud apa, saya kecup dahinya. Habis itu saya lihat dia, masih merengut juga. Lalu saya kecup pipinya. Dia merengek. Bibir tipisnya maju. Saya tertawa karena ternyata dia minta dicium di situ. Aduh. Kekasih saya ini sungguh manis tak terkira.

 _Cup._

"Ehe." Dia tertawa. Itu lucu. Saya pikir sekali tak cukup, jadi saya cium lagi bibirnya. Kali ini sedikit lebih lama. Tawanya makin lucu. Saya pikir makin lama dicium dia akan semakin lucu. Jadi saya cium lagi untuk yang ketiga kali. Ini seperti sesuatu yang buat saya ketagihan. Mulanya cium-cium lucu itu hasilkan banyak tawa. Tapi lama-lama Yoongi jadi terlihat sensual. Dia tidak menggoda saya, sama sekali. Dia tidak bisikkan macam-macam ucapan yang buat saya merinding disko. Dia hanya Yoongi yang polos. Malaikat suci. Hanya saya saja mungkin yang tak kuasa menahan pesonanya.

Ya Tuhan. Orang bilang ciuman itu bikin panas. Benar memang. Akan jadi panas kalau dilakukan dengan intens dan dalam waktu yang tak singkat. Saya dan Yoongi bermain-main dalam ciuman selama bermenit-menit. Saya pernah melakukan ini tentu, dengan kekasih-kekasih saya di masa lalu. Tapi dengan dia rasanya sungguh lain. Dulu saya berciuman paling-paling hanya dua sampai tiga menit. Tapi dengan Yoongi lebih dari itu. Saking asyiknya bahkan saya sampai lupa kalau dia juga butuh napas.

 _Ngiik_. Suara lirihan itu buat saya lepaskan ciuman lebih dulu. Yoongi mengais napasnya rakus. Hidungnya kembang-kempis. Bibirnya basah dan bengkak. Merah, berkilap. Wajahnya seperti ubi bakar yang hampir matang. Manisnya buat legit, sedikit lagi manis itu akan jadi madu. Saya gerah. Retsleting jaket saya turunkan untuk bebaskan panas. Saya lupa kalau kala itu saya tak pakai baju dalaman. Begitu sadar jaket sudah tinggal sesiku. Saya terlanjur telanjang dada. Mata Yoongi tak lepas dari badan saya. Waktu saya tatap perut saya sendiri, lalu ganti tatap matanya, dia telan ludah dan berdiri buru-buru.

"Maaf. Gerah," saya bilang.

"Park- _ssaem_ pakai baju dulu!" dia terbirit kabur entah kemana.

Baiklah, lagi-lagi, saya jadi manusia paling memalukan di depan Yoongi. Sial memang. Gagal sudah semua. Kesempatan yang saya kira akan dapatkan hilang begitu saja. Padahal saya sudah kepingin.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Kami jadi canggung lagi. Habis dipinjamkan baju, saya dan dia duduk lagi di sofa yang sama. Yoongi setel film, tapi waktu mulai dia kaget sendiri karena yang dia pilih adalah film horor.

Dia sembunyikan muka di bahu saya dengan refleknya."A-aku tidak ingat punya film ini," cicitnya takut. Padahal di film itu belum ada hantu yang muncul sama sekali. Baru musiknya saja.

"Jangan-jangan itu punya Taehyung atau Jungkook? Kemarin sebelum tidur mereka nonton film, bukan?"

Dia angkat kepala. "Oh iya benar. Kemarin aku juga yang masukkan CD-nya ke bungkus lalu taruh di sini."

Saya garuk-garuk jidat heran. Yoongi jadi aneh. Dia mendadak pikun. "Kalau begitu tidak usah ditonton saja kalau tidak mau."

"Kamu juga tidak mau nonton?"

"Sedang tidak ingin nonton film horor."

"Aah atau jangan-jangan kamu juga takut hantu seperti aku yaa?"

"T-tidak. Aku tidak takut hantu!"

 _Dok, dok, dok!_

Saya dan Yoongi sama-sama terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara gedoran. Kami lihat ke pintu, suara itu masih berlanjut. Ternyata, itu dari film.

"Sudah jujur saja, takut hantu kan?"

"Tidak, astaga."

"Kalau begitu temani aku menonton."

Padahal saya juga takut. Sungguh! Kalau nonton film horor bersama guru-guru yang lain pun teriakan saya paling keras kedua setelah Jung- _ssaem._ Tapi demi menjaga citra diri di depan kekasih tercinta, saya mana mau mengaku. Park Jimin ini harus jadi pria tangguh di depan Yoongi.

Dengan ngeri yang ditahan-tahan saya duduk di sofa itu sepanjang film berjalan. Sesekali kalau sudah firasat hantunya akan muncul, saya lempar mata ke sembarang arah. Yoongi menjerit-jerit. Lengan saya jadi korban cengkraman tangannya yang kuat. Saat itu saya berpikir, mungkin dia punya tenaga yang luar biasa tapi terpendam.

"Malam ini jangan pulang, temani aku. Takut...," katanya di ujung film.

"Menginap?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Saya gigit bibir. Jadi ingat pada ciuman panas kami sebelum ini. Inginnya sih lanjutkan lagi, tapi Yoongi mau tidak ya?

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 **CONTINUED**

 _Dan... maafkan saya karena lama nggak bawa Park-ssaem ke permukaan hahahaha. Jadi begini. Saya sedang cari jalan pulang, dan saya butuh bantuan. Jadi saya habiskan waktu buat tidur, lupakan banyak hal, ngegambar, dan mulai nulis lagi dari yang sederhana._

 _Semoga nggak pada lupa sama guru cadut satu ini yah :")_


	12. Chapter 12

**Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah tiga kali saya satu ranjang dengan Yoongi. Pertama sebelum kami jadian, kedua di hari kami jadian, ketiga malam ini. Tak seperti kemarin, yang mana kasur Yoongi sempit diisi Taehyung dan Jungkook, sekarang di antara kami tidak ada penghalang. Saya berebahan di sampingnya. Persis. Saya tidak tahu kenapa, padahal masih ada spasi, tapi begitu naik kasur kami tak saling berjauhan. Seolah-olah di tengah-tengah ada magnet yang membuat kami dekat. Bahu saya bersentuhan dengan bahu Yoongi. Dan, untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga, saya dipinjamkan bajunya. Tapi yang ini agak sempit di bagian ketiak.

Saya melamun. Entah apa. Kosong saja. Yang jelas lampu di atas kepala saya tak menyala. Hanya lampu tidur kecil kuning remang yang bantu saya melihat kamar. Tapi itu pun adanya di dekat Yoongi. Tiba-tiba dia memanggil saya.

"Jimin- _ie_?"

"Ya?"

Saya lirik dia, dia lirik saya. Kami sama-sama diam. Saat itu saya menunggu Yoongi untuk bicara. Saya kira dia memanggil saya untuk katakan sesuatu. Tapi bibir tipis itu bungkam saja. Jadinya saya memerhatikan bagian lain. Matanya. Jangan kira saya selalu semesum itu untuk memerhatikan dadanya.

Dia memiringkan badan, tanpa sadar saya ikuti. Kami saling berhadapan, dan saya dapat merasakan embusan napasnya yang bikin mengantuk.

"Besok... ngajar jam berapa?"

Saya tidak tahu mengapa dia bicara begitu lamban. Bukan suaranya yang pelan, tapi pengucapannya yang lamban. Seperti pakai pikir dulu. Sedang matanya menatap lurus pada saya. Jelas saya bingung pada apa yang ada di kepalanya saat itu.

"Jam 8. Kenapa?"

Dia diam lagi. Tatap saya lagi. Lantas lenguhan pendek keluar dari bibirnya. "Ngh."

Saat itu juga dia menggeser badannya semakin rapat pada saya. Tangannya terulur seperti hendak memeluk. Kepalanya ada di leher saya, lalu seiring dia bergerak, badannya menindih saya dan buat saya telentang. Dia melintang di atas tubuh saya. Dengan pikiran bahwa dia inginkan sesuatu, saya tekuk siku dan menangkapnya dalam pelukan. Saya usak wajah di bahunya. Dia hangat. Saya tertawa. Tapi saat itu Yoongi meluruskan tangan untuk menopang badannya bangun.

"Jimin, kamu ini kenapa?" tanyanya.

Saya diam. "Ah... eng..."

"Kamu ngajar jam 8, kan? Aku mau setel alarm dulu." Dia mengambil sebuah sesuatu yang ada di meja kecil di samping saya. Dia tunjukkan ponsel yang layarnya mati itu.

Baiklah, sepertinya saya sudah salah sangka. Yoongi hanya ingin mengambil ponselnya. Cara termudah adalah dengan melewati saya, tanpa perlu turun mengitari kasur. Cerdas memang, tapi bikin sebal.

"Kenapa kamu cemberut begitu?"

"Hah? Apa? Cemberut? Yang benar?"

"Kamu kenapa? Sedang ada pikiran? Atau kamu marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak—"

Salah, salah. Harusnya saya lihat matanya, tapi tatapan saya terjerat ke bagian yang tak saya sangka akan tersuguh dengan begitu jelasnya. Dia membungkuk di atas saya, ya Tuhan, kaosnya terlalu payah. Bahannya yang tipis jatuh begitu saja, kerahnya yang lebar melengkung turun dan buat bukit kembar di dalamnya terlihat bebas. Saya, selama mengenal Yoongi, tak pernah begitu jelasnya melihat bagian itu. Selama ini saya hanya mengira-ngira saja bagaimana bentuknya yang selalu tertutup pakaian. Tapi sekarang, saya melihatnya secara langsung dan saya tak menyangka kalau dadanya semontok itu. Bahkan dua titik yang mencuat di puncak bukitnya... samar terlihat berwarna merah muda.

"—tidak marah, hanya tiba-tiba terpikirkan tentang _showcase_ saja, eheh. Kau tahu lah, acaranya sebentar lagi. Gugup."

"Ah, benar. Tiga hari lagi. Aku tak sabar. Kalau begitu kamu harus sehat, tidur yang cukup. Ayo kita tidur sekarang!"

Dia berguling lalu menyamankan diri dalam posisinya lantas menarik selimut tinggi-tinggi. Saya mendadak hampa. Saya yang bodoh atau dia yang begitu polos? Apa seharusnya saya tak katakan tentang _showcase_ dan bilang langsung saja kalau sebelum tidur saya ingin bermesraan dulu dengannya? Ah, Park Jimin. Ampun.

Saya meringkuk kecewa. Dia memejamkan mata. Wajahnya damai dan bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke atas. Saya tak berani ganggu jika bidadari saya inginkan tidur. Ya sudah, saya mengalah. Lebih baik saya tidur juga. Akhirnya saya pun turut memejamkan mata.

Entah jam berapa, ponsel saya berdering. Setengah sadar saya bangun dudukkan diri dan angkat telepon. Baru saya ucap halo, sudah ada suara desah basah wanita di seberang.

" _Aahss—ahh, ahhng..."_

Sontak saya jauhkan ponsel itu. Hampir saya lempar tapi tak jadi, mengingat saya membelinya dengan uang yang tak sedikit waktu pertama gajian dulu. Lalu saya pelototi layar, ada nama Kim- _ssaem_ terpampang. Buru-buru saja saya matikan telepon itu tanpa pikir-pikir lagi. Jantung saya berdegup takut, takut Yoongi mendengarnya. Tapi ketika saya lirik kekasih saya, dia tidur nyenyak. Sepertinya dia tak dengar, syukur. Saya bernapas lega sejenak, sebelum saya ingat kalau saya harus menghardik manusia mesum yang sudah berani-beraninya mengganggu tidur saya dengan suara itu.

Baru saya ketikkan pesan, Kim- _ssaem_ mengirimi saya sebuah video singkat. Tak sengaja jempol saya klik tanda _play_. Ternyata itu adalah video porno yang sedang dia tonton dan sengaja dia rekam sendiri dengan ponsel untuk dikirimkan pada saya.

Dengan panik saya hentikan video itu. Saya ngos-ngosan lagi. Lalu saya lirik Yoongi lagi kemudian, dia masih asyik bermimpi. Saya aman. Tapi, betapa sialannya Kim- _ssaem_! Saya merasa dikerjai.

Sebuah pesan masuk lagi.

 _Artis baru, tapi bagus,_ katanya.

Ingin saya mengumpat sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi malam itu saya hanya menahan diri dengan mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Mungkin kalau Kim _-ssaem_ ada di hadapan saya, akan saya tonjok wajahnya.

"Mmh..."

Saya mendengar Yoongi melenguh. Dia menggeliat lantas miringkan badan menghadap saya. Tangannya bergerak di atas sprei. Bisa saya tebak kalau dia mencari saya. Sambil tersenyum jahil saya biarkan dia temukan saya dengan usahanya sendiri. Kemudian dia berhasil menyentuh saya. Tapi, tangan itu mendarat di tempat yang kurang tepat.

Saya lirik dia. Yoongi tak bergerak lagi. Dia tergeletak nyenyak dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Sementara tangannya masih ada di tengah-tengah selangkangan saya...

Malam itu saya tidak dapat apa-apa. Hanya tidur yang lagi-lagi tak nyenyak. Gara-gara Kim- _ssaem_ , dan gara-gara tangan Yoongi itu, saya jadi gelisah. Akhirnya saya berakhir di ruang keluarga, nonton televisi yang entah apa. Saya tidak tahu Kim- _ssaem_ bermaksud apa, tapi ini akan jadi masalah seandainya saya terbawa suasana dan tak menahan diri. Tapi mumpung saya sendirian di ruangan itu, saya _play_ lagi videonya sambil gigit jari. Sebagian dari diri saya adalah setan, tapi sebagian lagi adalah malaikat yang berbisik kepada saya bahwa hubungan yang masih seumur jagung ini tak boleh rusak hanya gara-gara napsu.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

"Jung- _ssaem,_ mau kemana?"

Saya melihat Jung- _ssaem_ berjalan dengan perlente, bahunya diangkat bergantian, seperti seorang model. Seperti biasa sikapnya membuat saya mual, tapi kala itu saya pilih berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Tentulah mau pulang, mandi, ganti baju, makan, siapkan diri untuk latihan nanti malam. Awas ya kalau Anda tidak datang!" katanya, sambil menunjuk wajah saya dengan jari.

"Saya akan datang, kok! Lusa sudah _showcase_ , mana bisa saya tidak latihan? Jangan khawatir."

"Ya sudah." Dia menggedikkan bahu, lantas berbalik dengan cepat.

"Jung- _ssaem,_ jangan terus-terusan bersikap judes pada saya. Bukankah kita sudah berbaikan? Saya pikir yang waktu itu Anda katakan tentang kerelaan hati adalah benar..."

Dia menoleh. "Belikan saya paket _burger_ , ayam, soda, _sundae,_ dan kentang goreng dulu baru saya bersikap ramah pada Anda!"

"Yah! Ini pemerasan namanya!"

" _Fire... we o we o..."_

Saya biarkan dia melenggang pergi. Jung-ssaem pulang sambil bersenandung santai. Dengan kesal saya masuk ruang guru. Sebagian orang sudah pulang. Satu yang belum saya sempat temui sejak tadi pagi, Kim _-ssaem_. Orang yang sudah membuat malam saya tak tenang.

" _DNA, lalala lala... lalala lala..."_

 _Dok, dok, dok!_ Saya gedor sekat meja Kim- _ssaem._ Saat itu dia sedang duduk menekuk kaki di lantai dengan satu kap _ramen_ di tangan.

" _What?"_ tanyanya sambil mengunyah. Di sudut bibirnya ada oranye kuah kari yang berminyak.

"Siapa yang kemarin mengerjai saya malam-malam? Anda kenal tidak?"

" _Sorry I can't hear you."_

"Lepas dulu _headphone_ -nya!" Saya memutari meja dan berjongkok hanya untuk melepaskan _headphone_ yang dikenakan Kim _-ssaem._ Dia merengut pada saya, terganggu.

"Mau apa?"

"Maksud Anda apa, malam-malam kerjai saya? Telepon saya dengan suara desah wanita, lalu kirimi saya video porno!"

"Hush! Park- _ssaem,_ jangan bicara sembarangan, ini ruang guru!"

"Heh! Anda yang sembara—ngohok! Ohok!"

Kim- _ssaem_ tiba-tiba menjejali saya dengan mie yang jelas-jelas langsung membuat saya tersedak. Helai-helai mie itu jatuh. Kuahnya menetes-netes ke karpet, dia ambil tisu untuk lapi dagu dan bibir saya, sesudahnya tisu itu dia gunakan untuk mengambil helaian mie dan mengelap noda kuah _ramen_ di bawah kaki kami.

"Jangan sensi, ah! Anda ini seperti tak suka saja dengan hal seperti itu."

"Ya tapi semalam itu bukan waktu yang tepat! Anda kan tidak tahu saya sedang apa! Bagaimana kalau ketika Anda menelepon, suara laknat itu terdengar oleh Min- _ssaem_ yang tidur di samping saya?"

"Min _-ssaem_ tidur bersama Anda semalam?"

"..."

Sial. Saya buka-buka rahasia. Jadi malu. Saya diam, lirik kanan-kiri untuk memastikan orang di ruang guru masih tak peduli pada obrolan kami. Kim- _ssaem_ berwajah mesum, senyumnya itu, seperti sedang memikirkan 1001 hal yang mungkin terjadi jika saya dan Yoongi tidur bersama.

"Sudah sampai mana?"

Tuh, kan. Saya tahu kemana arah pertanyaannya.

"Sudah sampai _itu_ belum?"

 _Pritt!_

"Aarrgh! Park- _ssaem_!"

Dengan kesal saya tiup peluit di samping telinganya hingga dia menjerit. Lalu saya tinggalkan dia tanpa peduli gendang telinganya pecah atau tidak. Masa bodoh, saya tidak beduli. Orang iseng seperti Kim- _ssaem_ memang harus diberi pelajaran sekali-kali.

Saya keluar ruang guru untuk mencari Yoongi. Dia tidak kunjung muncul meski jadwal mengajar hari itu sudah berakhir. Hari sudah sore, saya pikir kami harus pulang. Malamnya saya mau latihan dengan Jung _-ssaem_ , jadi sebelum ke studio tari, saya akan antar Yoongi ke rumahnya.

"Saya nonton waktu Taehyung latihan drama! Kemarin dia pakai baju untuk _showcase._ Saya kira akan bagus, ternyata dia jelek sekali! Lucu waktu lihat roknya kependekan, hanya sampai betis! Lalu dia pakai pita merah di kepala, seperti badut! Hahaha!"

"Saya tidak mau jadi Snow White, Min- _ssaem_... Bagaimana saya bisa tampil bagus kalau perannya saja tidak saya sukai? Tidak ikhlas hati ini."

Saya mendengar celoteh Jungkook dan Taehyung dari kejauhan. Ketika saya dekati suara-suara itu, Yoongi ada bersama dua murid saya, duduk di tangga dekat lapangan basket sambil makan es krim bertiga.

"Yoongi?"

Saya hampiri mereka. Tiga-tiganya menoleh. Yoongi melambaikan tangan pada saya sementara mulutnya mengulum sebatang es krim.

"Aku mencarimu. Kupikir kau kemana," kata saya. "Kau mau pulang sekarang? Biar kuantar."

"Mau es krim?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menawari saya es krim setengah meleleh yang tadi dia kulum. Saya diam tak langsung menyambut. Jungkook dan Taehyung ejek saya.

"Eeii..." Begitu kata mereka.

Tak enak untuk menolak, saya membungkuk untuk raup ujung es krim itu dan langsung menggigitnya. Patahan yang masuk ke mulut saya meninggalkan bekas di bibir. Buru-buru saya hapus dengan jari. Lantas saya pun memandang murid-murid saya, minta disediakan tempat untuk duduk. Tapi dari dua bocah itu, tak ada yang paham. Mereka malah kedap-kedip polos tatap saya. Malah Yoongi yang minta mereka geser.

"Beri tempat untuk Park- _ssaem_!"

Mereka menurut. Saya duduk di samping Yoongi. Di kanan saya ada Jungkook. Anak itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya, lalu dia mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi.

" _Wefie_ dulu, _seonsaengnim_!"

 _Jepret!_ Tampang kaget saya yang tertangkap kamera. Anak itu terkekeh bangga. Lalu dia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Waktu saya lirik Taehyung, dia sedang bergelayut manja di bahu Yoongi. Astaga, bocah itu. Sungguh keterlaluan. Yoongi ini kekasih saya, enak saja dia main sandar begitu.

"Yaa... es krimnya habis."

"Itu karena kamu makan es krimnya digigit dan dikunyah, bukan dijilati. Jelas cepat habis. Mau es krim punya saya?"

"Mau."

Taehyung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk menyambut sodoran es krim itu. Dia menggigitnya seperti saya. Kemudian dia kunyah. Persis seperti yang saya lakukan tadi. Yang buat saya sedikit cemburu, kenapa mereka terlihat begitu mesra? Mesranya natural pula.

"Kamu sudah bantu es krim saya cepat habis, bagus." Yoongi mengasak rambut Taehyung. Bocah aneh itu makin saja lengket padanya. Saya mengernyit tak suka.

"Jimin- _ie,_ mungkin begini rasanya ya, kalau mengurus anak..."

Saya melongo. Waktu Yoongi bicara begitu dia tak menatap saya, tapi memandang langit yang sewarna jeruk. Dia tersenyum, tangannya meremat-remat rambut Taehyung dengan sayang, sedang es krim di tangannya mulai meleleh karena dibiarkan.

Saya masih mencerna apa maksud kata-kata Yoongi, tapi saat itu Jungkook berseru.

" _Seonsaengnim!_ Ayo foto lagi!"

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Saya mengantar dia pulang. Waktu turun di depan rumahnya, saya lihat hidung Yoongi merah. Dia berkali-kali menyedot ingus. Saya tak tahu kalau makan es krim saja bisa membuatnya begini. Dia mungkin lemah pada yang dingin-dingin. Saya jadi tak tega. Apalagi kami pulang dengan motor, yang mana bersentuhan langsung dengan angin.

"Sampai jumpa besok!"

Saya membalas lambaian tangannya. Besok kami tak ada jadwal mengajar. Satu hari penuh dialokasikan untuk gladibersih _showcase_. Guru yang tak terlibat tak wajib datang. Saya pikir Yoongi pun tak perlu. Saya takut flunya tambah parah.

Malam harinya saya mendapat telepon dari Yoongi. Awalnya kami hanya bicara basa-basi, tak berguna kalau dipikir-pikir. Tapi menyenangkan saja, mungkin karena saya sedang cinta-cintanya pada Yoongi. Apapun yang dia katakan terdengar manis dan lucu, meski itu hanya berupa gumaman sengau.

" _Jimin, besok gladibersih_ showcase, _bukan? Aku akan datang bawakan makanan untukmu dan yang lain. Sekalian melihatmu latihan, ehe."_

Saya tak setuju. "Tidak, jangan. Tidak usah datang, kamu sedang flu begitu."

" _Tapi aku ingin melihatmu latihan..."_ rengeknya.

"Lebih baik istirahat di rumah."

" _Aku hanya flu ringan, hanya pilek,_ snif. _Masa' aku tak boleh datang?"_

"Tidak boleh."

" _Kenapa tidak boleeh?"_

"Pokoknya tidak boleh."

" _Aku mau datang! Kenapa tidak boleeh?"_

"Yoongi!"

Saya kelepasan membentak. Yoongi diam tak bersuara. Saya langsung merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya memang, saya marahi dia. Mau datang atau tidak itu hak Yoongi, tak pantas saya larang-larang.

"Yoongi? Maaf..."

" _Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."_

"Maaf sudah membentakmu. Aku tak bermaksud..."

" _Tidak apa-apa Jimin. Kalau kau tak izinkan aku datang, ya sudah aku tak akan datang. Maaf kalau aku sudah memaksa."_

"Tidak, tidak. Kau boleh lakukan apapun sesukamu, termasuk datang ke _showcase_ dan melihat aku berlatih. Maaf kalau aku egois, aku tak akan melarangmu melakukannya."

" _Iya, tidak apa-apa Jimin. Kalau kau bilang aku harus istirahat, aku akan menurut saja."_

"Yoongi..."

"Snif. _Sudah ya? Ini sudah malam, tidurmu harus cukup, supaya di hari H penampilanmu maksimal!"_

"Yoongi?"

" _Selamat tidur, Jimin-_ ie..."

Suara Yoongi menghilang. Telepon kami tak tersambung lagi. Malam itu, saya tak bisa tidur karena dihantui rasa bersalah yang amat besar.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Yoongi tak datang ke acara gladibersih. Sesekali saya cari dia di aula, atau di area sekolah ketika dapat waktu istirahat. Jung- _ssaem_ bahkan bertanya kenapa Yoongi tak nampak batang hidungnya. Saya bilang dia flu. Memang benar dia flu, tapi alasan ketidakhadirannya di gladibersih itu saya yakin bukan karena flu semata, tapi memang dia tak ingin bertemu saya. Aduh, saya takut. Takut dia marah dan jadi benci pada saya. Kami baru jadian tiga hari, sudah bertemu masalah seperti ini. Saya tidak mau membumbui hubungan kami dengan pertengkaran. Saya tak mau!

Sampai gladibersih selesai di jam delapan malam, Yoongi masih tak terlihat. Dia betul-betul tak datang. Saya kecewa. Saya pikir, saya harus mendatangi dia di rumahnya untuk minta maaf secara langsung. Ajakan Jung-ssaem untuk _fitting_ baju pun saya tolak, terserah dia mau beri baju apa pada saya. saya pasrah saja. Pikiran saya saat itu hanya tertuju pada Yoongi. Lantas, saya pun melajukan motor saya di jalanan malam yang masih ramai. Bunga sakura sudah hampir habis, pohonnya menggundul. Tapi orang-orang masih betah berjalan-jalan. Saya sengaja ambil jalan memutar ke pertokoan di tengah kota untuk sejenak cari angin sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya minta maaf pada kekasih saya.

Di tengah jalan saya merasa kepala saya kacau, butuh sesuatu untuk membuat isinya benar kembali. Saya pun memutuskan untuk berhenti di depan sebuah kedai kopi. Belum saya lepaskan helm, waktu melirik antrian di depan kedai, saya melihat Yoongi.

Tapi dia tak sendiri, dia bersama seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar yang mengenakan masker. Tangannya terkalung di pinggang si lelaki. Kepala Yoongi tersungkur di dadanya. Mereka berpelukan. Lalu Yoongi tengadah, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipi lelaki itu. Dari kejauhan saya bisa lihat Yoongi tertawa. Dia tertawa dengan lepas...

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 **CONTINUED**


	13. Chapter 13

**Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Hidup ini memang lucu. Sebentar bahagia, sedih kemudian. Saya patah hati. Malam itu saya pulang dengan kecewa karena pacar saya bersama lelaki lain. Aduh. Baru beberapa hari berhubungan, kenapa sudah seperti ini? Saya benar-benar tak sangka kalau setelah telepon malam itu Yoongi akan mendiamkan saya seharian—sehari semalam—dan membiarkan saya resah tak berkesudahan, dan tahu-tahu dia sedang jalan dengan orang. Nasib. Memang sudah sepantasnya saya dihukum, kemarin saya sudah membuat Yoongi marah mungkin. Sepertinya ini karma buat saya.

" _Park-_ ssaem _, jangan lupa tidur yang cukup. Tidak usah begadang. Saya tahu malam ini ada siaran bola tapi tidak usah ditonton, besok-besok lagi saja, ada siaran ulangnya. Besok bangun pagi. Kalau bisa kita latihan dulu sebentar sebelum ke sekolah. Jangan lupa makan juga, hindari_ ramen _! Kalau makan_ ramen _terus Anda bisa jadi_ Naruto _!"_

Saya mendengarkan petuah Jung- _ssaem_ dengan malas. Sengaja saya _loud speaker_ supaya ponselnya tidak perlu ditempelkan ke telinga. Saya biarkan saja benda pipih itu tergeletak di dekat saya, di lantai (tempat di mana saya berebahan). Jung _-ssaem_ marah-marah karena teleponnya diangkat tapi tidak dijawab. Lagipula, malah dia yang mengingatkan saya untuk bangun pagi dan tidak melupakan makan. Sungguh tidak saya harapkan sama sekali.

" _Anda ketiduran, ya? Ya sudah teleponnya saya tutup! Nambah-nambah tagihan saja!"_

Layar ponsel saya mati. Jung- _ssaem_ benar-benar menutup teleponnya. Kemudian saya mendengus panjang, lantas menelentangkan badan. Saya gesek-gesekkan tumit ke lantai yang licin. Kalau di kasur biasanya saya gesek-gesek sprei. Entahlah, ini kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkan sejak kanak-kanak. Ketika melihat langit-langit yang lampunya bulat seperti telur, saya baru ingat kalau saya belum makan. Pantas rasanya lemas. Ternyata bukan karena patah hati saja, tapi karena perut saya belum diisi. Saya pun bangun dengan berat hati. Di lemari ada banyak _ramen_. Tapi Jung- _ssaem_ bilang saya harus hindari makanan itu. Dekat apartemen ada warung _teoppoki_ yang buka sampai larut malam. Saya pikir saya bisa beli _oden_ untuk dimakan pakai nasi.

Saya ambil jaket. Dengan setengah mengantuk saya buka pintu. Lampu-lampu jalan yang kuning langsung menyambut ramah. Dari depan pintu apartemen saya bisa langsung melihat jalanan di bawah. Tangga turun ada di sebelah kanan. Waktu itu entah mengapa saya ingin melamun dulu, hirup udara malam dan rasakan keheningan yang diisi gonggongan anjing. Sayup saya mendengar suara Yoongi. Saat sadar ternyata dia ada di bawah, di depan gedung apartemen saya, sedang bercakap dengan laki-laki yang saya lihat di kedai kopi itu!

Saya jelas terkejut. Apalagi sewaktu lelaki itu memeluk Yoongi dulu sebelum dia pergi. Apa-apaan?! Tak lama dari situ Yoongi membalik badan, dan dari tempatnya berdiri kami bisa saling melihat tanpa terhalang apapun. Dia menyadari keberadaan saya dan tiba-tiba jadi kikuk. Saya diam di tempat, pun tak tahu harus apa. Akhirnya, Yoongi yang menghampiri saya. Dia naik tangga dengan terburu, buat suara _tang-tang-tang_ nyaring pada titian tangga besi karatan. Sampai di depan saya dia membungkuk dalam sambil ngos-ngosan. Dari situ saya tahu kalau dia benar-benar tidak bersahabat dengan olahraga. Naik tangga saja capek begitu.

"Y-Yoongi, bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?" Saya mendadak gagu. Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut saya pelan-pelan.

"Aku pernah tanya pada Jung- _ssaem_ ," jawabnya sambil terkekeh. Di tangannya ada sebuah keresek putih dan satu _paperbag_ kecil.

"Lalu, ada apa malam-malam ke sini?"

" _Aku rindu padamu!"_

Mendengar pengakuan itu, di dada saya seperti ada kembang api meledak. Seharusnya saya bahagia, tapi rasa itu hanya sebentar adanya. Sakit hati saya masih berbekas. Lantas saya elus-elus dada, tak merespon apa-apa.

"Ponselku rusak, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghibungimu. Kemarin kakakku datang dan dia menjatuhkannya tak sengaja. Seharian ini aku temani dia jalan-jalan sekalian beli ponsel baru. Lihat! Masih dalam kotak! Aku benar-benar gelisah, takut kau marah karena aku menghilang, jadinya aku ke sini," ujarnya panjang lebar. Padahal saya belum tanya.

"Jadi yang tadi itu...?"

"Kakakku."

"Itu kakakmu?"

"Iya." Dia mengangguk polos.

"Aku melihat kalian beli kopi berdua, kukira itu sel—"

"Hah?"

"Kakakmu?"

"Iya!"

Jadi saya sudah salah sangka? Astaga, ya Tuhan. Jadi itu kakaknya? Lelaki tinggi besar itu? Demi semesta dan segala isinya! Saya tak menyangka kalau itu kakaknya!

"Kau kenapa? Sakit kepala?" Dia sadar kalau saya pegangi kepala saya yang rasanya berputar-putar. Yoongi mendadak berwajah khawatir.

"Yoongi, kukira kau jalan dengan lelaki lain. Kukira kau mau menghukumku karena aku sudah membentakmu kemarin. Aku cemburu. Mungkin aku terlalu cinta padamu makanya aku begini..." Akhirnya perkataan jujur itu keluar begitu saja tanpa ditahan-tahan. Wajah khawatir Yoongi semakin kentara. Dia jalan maju dan peluk saya erat-erat.

"Maaf, aku tidak pernah punya niatan untuk jalan dengan lelaki lain. Aku juga tidak pernah ingin menghukummu. Maaf kalau kau cemburu, aku tak bermaksud..."

"Iya, tak apa. Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang salah paham, justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu. Maaf ya? Maafkan aku."

Habis saya katakan itu dia angkat kepala yang semula tersungkur di bahu saya. Dia tersenyum tapi seperti hendak menangis. Lalu saya peluk lagi dia dan belai-belai rambutnya. Kekasih saya ini hatinya selembut kapas, salah sedikit dia bersedih. Saya benar-benar harus menjaganya dengan baik dan hati-hati.

Waktu saya menengok ke belakang saya baru sadar kalau di pantat saya ada panas-panas menyerang, dari kantung keresek yang Yoongi pegang. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau bawa apa?"

" _Oden!"_

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kami sehati. Ajaib memang.

" _Seoltang! Ayo pulang!"_

Kami sama-sama menengok ke bawah ketika mendengar seruan itu. Lelaki bermasker yang saya sangka sudah pulang ternyata masih ada di sini. Menelisik keresek yang dia bawa, ada logo minimarket 24 jam. Dia nyatanya hanya pergi sebentar ke tempat itu entah untuk membeli apa.

"Sudah malam."

Yoongi tidak juga melepaskan pelukannya pada saya, bahkan setelah kakaknya naik tangga dan hampiri kami. Dia seperti tidak rela disuruh pulang.

"Aku mau menginap di sini, tidak mau pulang. _Hyung_ pulang saja sendiri."

"Tidak boleh menginap-menginap begitu!" Kakak Yoongi melepaskan maskernya dan baru saya tahu kalau wajah mereka mirip, tapi lain. Kakaknya benar-benar gagah dengan posturnya yang tinggi besar. Apalagi ketika dia bersungut, kelihatan gahar sekali.

"Tapi Jimin ini pacarku, masa tidak boleh aku menginap di apartemennya?" Sedang adiknya begitu manis dan manja.

"Apalagi pacar, tidak boleh!"

"Kalau begitu Jimin saja yang menginap di rumahku." Yoongi mengalungkan tangannya di lengan saya. Saya hanya bisa kedap-kedip bingung. Tak bisa ikut campur, tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Kakak Yoongi menggeleng-geleng. "Itu juga tidak boleh! Nanti terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Kakaknya ini benar-benar kolot. Dia tidak tahu saja kalau saya sudah tiga kali tidur seranjang dengan Yoongi.

"Pokoknya sekarang pulang."

" _Hyung...,"_ rajuk Yoongi.

"Ayo, nanti kubilang Ayah kau sudah berani macam-macam, lalu dia akan menyuruhmu putus dengannya dan kau menikah dengan pilihan Ayah."

"TIDAK MAU!" Yoongi memekik. "Ya sudah ayo pulang! Jimin, makanlah ini. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Tidur yang nyenyak ya. Bangun pagi dan jangan lupa sarapan. Semangat untuk besok, aku mendukungmu seratus persen. Besok aku akan datang untuk menonton jadi berikanlah penampilan terbaikmu! Semangat! Aku tahu kau bis—"

" _Seoltang..."_ panggil kakaknya menyela.

 _Cup!_ Yoongi mengecup bibir saya.

"Dadah!"

Singkat sekali sebelum dia digandeng pulang. _Tang-tang_ bunyi tangga bersahut-sahutan. Saya ditinggalkan dengan sekeresek _oden_ dan kebingungan yang masih bersisa. Sampai mereka jauh ke depan jalan dan menyetop taksi, saya masih setengah kosong.

"Hati-hati..."

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Esoknya saya benar-benar bangun pagi. Saya pergi ke studio untuk latihan sebentar bersama Jung- _ssaem._ Kemudian ketika bertanya siapa yang akan dandani kami nanti, dia jawab ada guru-guru wanita yang akan bantu. Jadi kami tidak perlu khawatir. Ya sudah, saya percaya saja. Kami pun latihan untuk yang terakhir kali sampai kira-kira jam sepuluh. Habis mandi di studio, Jung _-ssaem_ saya bonceng ke sekolah. Ternyata pakaian untuk penampilan kami sudah dititip pada satpam yang berjaga sejak kemarin. Yang tak saya sangka, ketika baju itu dikenakan, ukurannya betul-betul pas. Malah terkesan kekecilan karena amat mencetak bentuk badan saya. Saya tidak terbiasa mengenakan celana ketat, rasanya malu sekali. Apalagi ketika habis didandani. Rambut saya ditata rapi, wajah saya dibubuhi bedak, mata saya dihias. Sewaktu berkaca saya benar-benar tidak mengenali lelaki di cermin itu. Benar-benar bukan Park Jimin. Tak tahu siapa. Wajahnya sangat tampan dan badannya sangat bagus. Guru-guru lain memerhatikan saya secara seksama dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Mereka bilang saya seperti artis. Disebut begitu justru saya makin minder. Entah, saya masih punya krisis kepercayaan diri sampai sekarang. Lain dengan Jung- _ssaem_ yang makin percaya diri setelah bertransformasi menjadi Jhope (dia namai dirinya begitu, tak tahu maksudnya apa).

"Anda tak lupa, kan? Harus peka terhadap cahaya. Lampu Anda itu warnanya merah."

"Serius Jung- _ssaem,_ saya takut salah gara-gara tutup mata ini."

"Ah Anda ini! Harus yakin, dong! Lagipula itu bahannya tipis kok, kelihatan! Jangan khawatir!"

"Baiklah..." Saya melirik Kim- _ssaem_ dan Jin- _ssaem_ yang asyik bercengkrama berdua. Mereka sudah berdandan entah sejak kapan. Sepertinya rambut dua-duanya disemprot _hairspray color._ Kim _-ssaem_ rambutnya hijau dan Jin _-ssaem_ merah muda. Saya jadi ingat tokoh kartun yang punya anak asuh. Mereka suami istri yang aneh. Dua peri aneh. Kalau tidak salah namanya Cosmo dan Wanda. Iya, benar. Cosmo dan Wanda! Lalu saya pikir mereka tak akan menampilkan lagu yang dinyanyikan, melainkan mau ngelawak di atas panggung.

"Min _-ssaem_ tidak kesini?"

Saya diingatkan oleh Jung _-ssaem._ Benar juga. Kekasih saya belum kelihatan sejak tadi. Saya cek ponsel, tidak ada pesan atau telepon dari Yoongi.

"Kemarin ada kakaknya datang, mungkin dia sedang sibuk," kata saya.

"Dia punya kakak?" tanya Jung _-ssaem_ antusias. "Apa kakaknya cantik juga seperti Min- _ssaem_?"

"Anda tahu sekertaris yayasan, Pak Sejin? Kira-kira begitulah perawakannya."

"WADUH?!" Dia terkejut. "Gagal sudah. Saya tidak bisa berharap apa-apa kalau begitu." Lalu Jung- _ssaem_ berlalu. Dia jauh ke mejanya, mungkin untuk ambil minum. Jung- _ssaem_ ini tipe yang selalu membawa botol minum kemana-mana. Dia jarang beli minuman. Apalagi yang berasa. Sukanya air bening saja.

" _Ah, siang Min-ssaem!"_ seseorang berseru. Saya menengok ke arah pintu di mana Yoongi baru saja masuk. Dia tertegun diam melihat saya. Waktu saya senyumi, dia bahkan masih begitu.

"Yoongi? Kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya ampun, kau benar Jimin?"

"Iya."

"Boleh... boleh foto tidak?"

"F-foto?"

Dia memegang ponselnya dengan kedua tangan di depan dada. Senyumnya mengembang lebar, tapi ekspresinya seperti sedang terharu. Saya tak tahu kenapa dia begini. "Kau seperti artis... Astaga, aku tak mengira. Jimin _-ie_ kau benar-benar tampan, bagaimana ini? Hengg, aku tak sangka kalau didandani kau setampan ini!"

Ah, saya jadi malu! Aduh. Saya makin salah tingkah ketika dia mengarahkan kameranya untuk berswafoto dengan saya. Sambil malu-malu saya pun bentuk _v-sign_ dengan tangan di depan sebagian wajah. Sekali-dua kali kamera ditekan. Sesudah puas berfoto Yoongi melihat-lihat hasilnya di galeri. Dia senyam-senyum gemas pada foto kami. Saya yang melihatnya gemas pada dia.

"Benar-benar seperti artis! Aku bangga punya pacar seperti Park Jimin!" katanya. Dia benar-benar tak baik untuk kesehatan jantung. Saya hanya mengelus dada sambil memasang senyum paling manis yang saya punya. Untung dia tidak sampai menerjang saya seperti kemarin malam. Kalau iya, orang-orang di ruang guru pasti akan bersorak godai kami. "Mana Jung- _ssaem_ dan yang lainnya? Aku juga ingin berfoto dengan mereka."

"Mau kupanggilkan?"

" _Min-ssaem, mau ikut didandani juga tidak?"_ seorang guru wanita tiba-tiba saja menggandeng tangan Yoongi dan menyeretnya ke kursi, sementara yang lain bukannya kasihan pada saya yang ditinggal, malah setujui ajakan itu. Yoongi, dengan wajah bingungnya melihat saya sementara rambut hitamnya mulai dijepit.

"Park- _ssaem,_ boleh kan, Min- _ssaem_ didandani?"

"B-boleh..." Yang aneh kenapa mereka minta izin pada saya?

"Untuk apa? Saya kan tidak tampil."

"Tidak untuk apa-apa, kami pikir Min- _ssaem_ akan sangat cocok dengan riasan!"

Pada akhirnya dia benar-benar didandani. Saya menunggu dengan was-was. Selama ini saya tidak pernah melihatnya dirias, apalagi dengan riasan panggung yang mencolok. Jung-ssaem menonton prosesnya tepat di samping Yoongi. Dia sengaja ambil kursi dan duduk di sana. Sedang saya agak jauh, sendirian di sofa untuk tamu. Tadinya saya mau bergabung dengan Kim- _ssaem_ dan Jin- _ssaem,_ tapi mereka mengusir saya karena tidak mau di ganggu. Awas saja, saya akan lakukan pembalasan nanti!

"Min- _ssaem,_ Anda benar-benar cantik... bahkan kecantikan bunga-bunga yang mekar di musim ini pun kalah oleh Anda."

"Aah, Jung- _ssaem_ , jangan begitu. Saya malu."

"Sungguh, rasanya ingin saya abadikan wajah ini!"

Saya gatal-gatal mendengar kekasih saya digoda oleh orang lain. Dengan kaki menghentak saya jalan dekati mereka. Guru-guru yang lain tertawa puas. Waktu Yoongi menoleh jantung saya berhenti sejenak.

Tuhan, dia benar-benar seperti bidadari!

"Rasanya mataku jadi membesar...," komentarnya polos. Saya ingin pingsan saking bahagianya lihat dia yang secantik itu.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

" _Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah! Terimakasih untuk penampilannya yang luar biasa! Setelah ini kami punya penampilan spesial dari guru-guru kita..."_

"Saya gugup!" ucap Jung- _ssaem_ di belakang panggung. Dia tarik-tarik baju saya sambil berwajah nelangsa.

"Ah! Dari tadi Anda sesumbar punya percaya diri tinggi, kenapa sekarang mendadak gugup?"

"Namanya gugup itu tidak bisa diprediksi kapan datangnya! Aduh, Park- _ssaem_ , bagaimana ini? Saya sakit perut!"

"Tahan! Ngaco Anda ini. Kita mau tampil, jangan malah ingin ke toilet!" marah saya.

" _Mari kita sambut, Jung-seonsaengnim dan Park-seonsaengnim!"_

"Ayo naik!"

Lampu dimatikan, kami masuk ke panggung. Kemudian beberapa detik kami bersiap. Saya pakai penutup mata. Diikatnya tidak terlalu kencang supaya tidak pusing. Benar kata Jung- _ssaem_ kalau kainnya tipis. Saya masih bisa melihat kursi penonton dan lampu-lampu di depan sana. Hanya panggung yang gelap gulita. Dengan perasaan, saya berdiri di titik yang pas. Jung- _ssaem_ memberi tanda pada operator berupa jentikkan tangan, dan lagu dimulai. Saat itu lampu biru menyala. Jung _-ssaem_ yang menari pertama. Habis gilirannya, saya yang menari. Di panggung saya tidak ingat apa-apa kecuali alunan lagu dan gerakan yang harus saya tarikan. Rasanya seperti melayang. Entah saya yang terlalu menikmati. Gugup-gugup yang benar terasa sebelum naik ke panggung seolah-olah sirna begitu saja. Sewaktu kami menari bersama, tepuk tangan penonton begitu kerasnya. Ini seperti energi besar yang bisa saya serap. Saya tidak pernah tahu kalau rasanya berada di atas panggung akan sehebat ini. Senang sekali.

Hanya sekitar tiga menit kami menari. Begitu lagu berhenti dan tepuk tangan makin meriah, semua lampu di panggung menyala terang. Saya lepas kain penutup mata saya. Sedikit pusing ketika mencoba sesuaikan cahaya. Tapi Jung- _ssaem_ merangkul ketika saya oleng.

" _Thank you for your hardwork!"_ katanya. Kami melambai-lambaikan tangan. Seperti artis. Sewaktu saya menyisir bangku penonton, ada Yoongi yang mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Ah, bahagianya.

"Park- _ssaem,_ boleh minta foto tidak?" pinta anak-anak murid saya ketika saya dan Jung- _ssaem_ hendak duduk di bangku penonton untuk melihat penampilan lainnya. Mereka ribut. Tak hanya saya yang dikerubungi, Jung _-ssaem_ juga. Ya, saya akui dia keren sekali. Tapi jelas lebih keren saya. Dengan sedikit kerepotan saya ladeni anak-anak itu. Agak susah untuk lepas dari mereka, tapi akhirnya saya lakukan juga dengan alasan ingin istirahat sebentar. Lantas saya pun ambil tempat kosong di samping Yoongi. Saya kira yang kosong hanya satu untuk saya, ternyata ada satu lagi yang kemudian diisi Jung _-ssaem._ Kami mengapit Yoongi yang duduk di tengah-tengah. Sedikitnya saya risih karena tidak bisa bebas berduaan dengan kekasih saya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Toh, di depan dan di belakang kami pun semua murid dan guru, tak enak juga kalau hanya memikirkan tentang kesempatan untuk bermesraan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kalian benar-benar keren!" pekik Yoongi di antara riuh rendah. "Nanti bilang pada Kim- _ssaem_ dan Jin _-ssaem_ , habis acara ini kita pergi makan daging, saya yang traktir!"

"Eehh sungguhan?" Jung _-ssaem_ menyahut dengan semangat.

"Sungguh, ini sebagai perayaan bagi kalian yang sudah bekerja keras untuk penampilan hari ini. Selama ini saya tidak bantu apa-apa. Jadi saya ingin memberi selamat dengan traktiran daging."

"Aduh, betapa perhatiannya Anda ini, benar-benar malaikat! Terimakasih banyak ya, Min- _ssaem..._ saya terharu." Jung _-ssaem_ menaruh tangannya di lengan Yoongi kemudian bergelayut manja. Rasanya ada yang bekedut-kedut di dahi. Sudah tahu Yoongi itu kekasih saya, tapi dia tak jaga jarak sama sekali.

"Jimin- _ie,_ kau mau kan makan daging?"

Saya yang sedang _jealous_ ini ditanya. Karena tak sempat berpikir saya hanya menganggukkan kepala saja.

"Kim- _ssaem_ dan Jin- _ssaem_ tampil nanti sore. Sewaktu kalian di panggung saya sempat lihat Putri Salju lari-lari. Sepertinya itu Taehyung. Sungguh menggemaskan. Roknya diangkat tinggi-tinggi sampai celana _training_ -nya kelihatan."

"Apa kamu juga melihat Jungkook?" tanya saya.

"Di sebelah sana. Lihat? Dia memakai tuksedo yang bagus. Sepertinya dia mau tampil sendiri."

Saya tenang kalau murid-murid kesayangan saya sudah jelas kabarnya. Melepas lelah, saya sandarkan punggung ke kursi. Di panggung anak-anak kelas satu sedang bernyanyi sambil menari. Saya lihat Jung- _ssaem_ begitu senang menontonnya. Lalu, Yoongi, waktu saya lirik, dia menoleh sekilas sambil memberi senyum. Riasannya membuat mata itu seperti mata kucing. Lucu. Manis. Cantik. Entah apalah. Pokoknya saya suka. Tanpa bicara apa-apa dia amit tangan saya. Jari-jarinya yang panjang dan lentik berada di sela-sela jari saya. Hangat. Ingin rasanya saya sematkan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya...

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 **CONTINUED**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

"Bersulang!"

Kami minum _soju_ dan makan daging panggang berlima di sebuah kedai di tengah kota. Ini seperti pesta. Rasanya senang sekali bisa berkumpul dengan teman-teman dan makan bersama. Tadinya saya sempat khawatir karena Yoongi yang akan membayar semua ini, tapi setelah dia jamin kalau uangnya tak akan habis hanya karena mentraktir kami, saya mau tak mau ikuti saja. Bicaranya benar-benar enteng soal uang. Padahal baru beli ponsel, tapi berani mentraktir makan empat orang (yang mana makannya tidak manusiawi). Saya jadi curiga kalau di Kampung halaman mungkin dia adalah anak orang kaya. Juragan tanah misalnya.

 _Showcase_ sekolah kami berjalan lancar. Banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang memiliki bakat hebat. Jungkook begitu memukau. Dia bernyanyi, suaranya amatlah bening. Sedangkan Taehyung yang memang anak teater itu berakting bagus sebagai Putri Salju. Geli rasanya melihat anak aneh itu mengenakan pakaian wanita. Dia juga bertingkah lemah lembut dan manis di atas panggung. Benar-benar lain dari Taehyung yang biasa saya lihat sehari-hari. Tentang Kim- _ssaem_ dan Jin-s _saem,_ sudah saya duga kalau mereka tak hanya bernyanyi, tapi juga membuat lelucon. Candaan Jin _-ssaem_ benar-benar tak lucu, tapi tawanya yang seperti bunyi kaca dilap buat dia terlihat konyol. Orang tertawa karena dia tertawa. Lalu sekarang dokter sekolah itu duduk di sebelah saya dan meracau.

"Anda tahu tidak, Park _-ssaem_ ini kalau mabuk cerewet sekali. Saya pernah satu kali temani dia minum waktu dia putus cinta. Saya tidak minum gara-gara habis sakit, jadi saya bisa dengarkan jelas apa yang dia bicarakan. Sungguh kasihan. Orang ini kalau nelangsa, amat sangat nelangsanya." Jin- _ssaem_ menepuk-nepuk pundak saya sambil tertawa. Dia sudah mulai mabuk, saya tahu. Biasanya dia suka marah-marah pada saya, tapi kalau mabuk dia lebih jinak, banyak tertawa. Menyebalkannya _sih_ tetap. Sedangkan Yoongi yang dia ajak bicara keadaannya sama. Mabuk juga. Bedanya, Yoongi hanya diam saja seperti orang mengantuk.

"Min- _ssaem_ , lain kali kita makan berdua saja ya, supaya romantis..." Ini, Jung _-ssaem_ meracau. Dia lupa kalau di meja kami masih ada saya. Melirik Kim _-ssaem_ , dia sedang sibuk memainkan _rubic._ Saya heran, apa esensinya main _rubic_ sambil minum?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, di antara kami, sayalah yang paling kuat minum. Saya bahkan masih sadar meski yang lain sudah K.O. Saya jadi kasihan pada mereka. Bagaimana mereka pulang nantinya? Kalau Yoongi, sudah jelas akan saya bawa di boncengan motor saya. Yang lain? Kim- _ssaem_ bisa saja mengantar Jin- _ssaem_ dan Jung _-ssaem_ pulang, tapi dia sendiri mabuk. Mungkin mereka akan naik taksi, sementara mobil Kim _-ssaem_ dititipkan di kedai.

"Apa? Halo? Aku sedang minum dengan teman-temanku..."

Saya dengar Yoongi bertelepon. Setengah sadar dia menjawab.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang dengan Jimin. _Hyung_ di rumah saja. Jangan suruh aku pulang sekarang, kau mengganggu." Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Bisa saya tebak kalau dia sedang merajuk pada kakaknya seperti kemarin malam. "Iya, kalau sudah selesai aku akan pulang... tak usah tunggu aku. Simpan saja kuncinya di pot bunga..."

Saya melirik jam tangan. Ternyata sudah hampir jam duabelas malam. Kakaknya Yoongi itu kolot, pantas adiknya belum pulang ditanyai. Padahal Yoongi sudah dewasa, tidak pulang pun tak mengapa. Tapi mungkin kakaknya itu hanya terlalu sayang pada adiknya, hingga sangat khawatir kalau Yoongi masih di luar malam-malam. Sedikit banyak saya jadi mengerti perasaan kakaknya. Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk akhiri pesta ini dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Yoongi, pulang sekarang ya? Kasihan kakakmu."

"Tidak mau... ayo kita minum lagi. Lihat, isi botol ini saja belum habis. Bantu aku habiskan, ya?"

"Yoongi... kakakmu khawatir, makanya dia ingin kau pulang cepat-cepat. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah."

"Jimin, aku tidak mau pulang!" Yoongi menggebrak meja. Saya kaget.

"Aduh, kalian ini. Baru berpacaran sudah bertengkar, saya tak yakin hubungan kalian awet kalau begini..." Jung _-ssaem_ berkomentar. Ingin saya pukul dia gara-gara omongannya itu. Mana mau saya amini?

"Jadi mereka sudah jadian, Jung- _ssaem_? Astaga!"

"Selamat!"

Jin- _ssaem_ dan Kim- _ssaem_ yang baru tahu status saya dan Yoongi malah bersuka ria, seperti lupa kalau barusan Yoongi baru saja marah pada saya sambil menggebrak meja.

"Aku tak mau pulang..." Yoongi jatuh terkulai di paha saya, malah menyamankan diri di situ. "Kalau mau pulang, bawa saja aku ke apartemenmu..." lantas dia menarik-narik baju saya.

Kim _-ssaem_ lewati meja untuk berbisik di telinga saya tiba-tiba. "Sudah, bawa pulang saja ke apartemen. Dia milikmu, kau bisa melakukan apa saja padanya sesuk—aduh!"

Spontan saya dorong Kim- _ssaem_ sampai dia jatuh ke belakang. Bisikannya benar-benar sesat. Dia ini setan memang. Saya jadi malu sendiri membayangkannya. Yoongi tak mau pulang ke rumah, dia maunya pulang ke apartemen saya. Apa yang harus saya lakukan?

"Kita pulang ke rumahmu saja. Ya? Kau mau, kan?" Saya masih punya nurani dan kepala yang sehat untuk tak macam-macam padanya.

"Kau pilih aku atau kakakku...? Kenapa kau begini... hengg..." Dengan masih bersandar di paha, dia meninju perut saya. Sakit. Tenaganya yang besar itu rupanya masih bisa dia keluarkan meski sedang mabuk. Saya hanya bisa melenguh, sedang Yoongi tak mau beranjak sama sekali. "Kau jahat, kau jahat..."

Dia bicara di depan kemaluan saya. Sambil menggigit bibir, saya tahan rasa sebal. Kim- _ssaem_ pembisik kesesatan dan Yoongi adalah cobaan. Ini berat. Sungguh. Apalagi sewaktu hidung itu digesekkan, saya langsung merinding dan bangun. Sampai-sampai kepala Yoongi terbentur lantai. "Y-ya sudah ayo! Ki-kita pulang ke apartemenku! Aku akan turuti kalau itu maumu!"

"Bawa aku, Pangeran..." racaunya.

Teman-teman saya sudah tidak ada yang waras. Saya suruh saja mereka pulang juga. Dan benar, Kim- _ssaem_ panggil taksi. Mobilnya dititip untuk semalam. Saya gendong Yoongi di punggung karena dia sudah tak sanggup berjalan. Sewaktu hendak meninggalkan kedai, dia tepuk saya untuk mengingatkan sesuatu.

"Aku belum bayar!"

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Saya membawa Yoongi ke apartemen. Begitu sampai, dia langsung saya rebahkan, begitu pula dengan saya yang menyerahkan diri pada tempat tidur. Punggung saya sakit. Menggendong Yoongi sambil naik tangga sungguh menyulitkan. Dia cukup berat. Titian tangga saya naiki satu-satu dengan hati-hati, takut-takut saya hilang keseimbangan dan yang jatuh bukan hanya saya sendiri, melainkan Yoongi juga. Lelah sekali. Jam dinding di kamar menunjukkan pukul satu lewat duapuluh. Untung besok libur. Saya tak perlu memikirkan jam pelajaran sama sekali. Tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa termasuk membersihkan diri. Rasanya sudah kepalang malas untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Akhirnya saya hanya melamun di atas kasur. Yoongi yang tadinya saya kira sedang pulas tidur, nyatanya sedang menatap saya dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka.

"Tidak tidur?"

"Jimin, aku ingin tanya. Seberapa besar kau mencintaiku?"

"Hah?"

"Kau betul-betul mencintaiku, tidak?"

"Y-ya tentu."

"Sebesar apa?"

"Gunung?" jawab saya tak yakin. Tentulah, sebab siapa yang bisa mengukur cinta? Saya tidak tahu perasaan saya kalau diumpamakan benda akan jadi apa. Maka dari itu, sewaktu ditanya sebesar apa, saya terpikirkan gunung.

Yoongi terkikik. Lalu mencebik. "Kukira akan sebesar dunia. Ternyata kau tak betul-betul mencintaiku, ya?"

"A-aku cinta kamu, kok!"

"Katakan yang jujur..."

"Aku jujur!"

Yoongi mendekat dan sandarkan kepala di dada saya. "Kalau kau mencintaiku, aku ingin kau nikahi aku, Jimin _-ie_..."

Apa? Saya harus jawab apaa?

"Uuh, kau tidak mau, ya?" Yoongi bangun dan duduk. Tangannya masih ada di atas dada saya. Dia menatap sambil merengut. Lipatan dahinya tebal, alisnya terkumpul di tengah. Saya tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan. Tanpa bisa saya cegah, tiba-tiba dia buka kancing bajunya!

"K-kau mau apa?"

"Panas. Pinjam kaos. Yang tipis. Ada tidak?"

"He?"

"Pinjam kaos..."

Saya tarik napas dalam-dalam dan menahannya sembari mengulas senyum lebar. Baik. Tadi sempat saya panik karena mengira Yoongi mendadak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di atas kasur bersama saya. Nyatanya dia hanya ingin ganti baju.

"Ada, kuambilkan."

Dengan malas saya bangun, turun dari kasur dan berjalan sedikit ke lemari untuk mencari baju. Isi lemari saya kebanyakan adalah setelan baju olahraga. Kaos. Yang santai-santai. Kemeja dan celana katun hanya beberapa. Saya pikir saya tak memerlukan pakaian rapi, toh saya bekerja sebagai guru olahraga. Untuk Yoongi, saya pilihkan kaos yang agak kecil. Badannya memang hampir sama dengan saya, tapi mungkin karena komposisinya beda, dia lebih kecil sedikit. Setelah memilah, akhirnya saya dapatkan sepotong kaos hitam (yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu saya sukai karena kerahnya lebar dan rendah, tapi mungkin ini akan bagus dikenakan Yoongi). "Mau ganti celana juga?"

"Mau."

Saya ambil cenala _training._

"Nyamannya," kata Yoongi selesai berganti baju. Saya memang dapat tontonan gratis ketika dia menanggalkan kemeja dan celana katunnya, lalu memakai kaos juga celana _training_ yang saya pinjamkan. Tapi pemandangan indah ini tak saya dapat dari depan, sebab dia memunggungi saya. Yoongi berganti baju sambil duduk di tepian kasur. Dari tempat saya berdiri, saya hanya bisa lihat punggung dan lekuk pinggangnya. Astaga, kulitnya benar-benar mulus. Dia merebahkan dirinya lagi, mengendusi bantal saya, menekuk kakinya dan meringkuk seperti kucing.

"Kau mau langsung tidur?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Matanya tertutup. Ini seperti satu kesempatan untuk saya—kalian, jangan kutuk diri ini jika saya terpikirkan macam-macam hal. Dia pacar saya, jadi saya sebetulnya punya hak untuk—oh tidak. Bisikan Kim _-ssaem_ benar-benar merasuk.

"Yoongi, bisa kau geser sedikit? Aku tidak kebagian tempat untuk tidur," pinta saya. Dia bukannya menggeser, malah membuka tangannya seolah-olah mengajak saya bersempit-sempit menggulung diri dalam pelukannya.

"Ayo tidur."

Ya, saya menurut. Meski ketika berbaring kaki saya bahkan tak bisa ditekuk. Mungkin ada satu menit saya seperti itu. Kemudian saya sadar kalau saya begitu bodoh, kenapa malah memilih tempat sempit sementara di sisi satunya benar-benar cukup untuk saya tidur gaya bebas? Saya pun turun dan mengitari kasur karena tak mau mengusik tidur damainya. Lalu saya isi bagian yang masih luas itu. Sekarang dia memunggungi saya jadinya, tapi tak mengapa karena dengan begini saya bisa memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yoongi?"

Dia benar-benar tidur. Lehernya yang putih tertangkap oleh ekor mata saya. Entah niat apa, saya cium ceruknya. Saya diam agak lama untuk menunggu reaksinya. Ternyata dia tak terusik sama sekali. Iseng, saya cium lagi bagian itu sampai saya ketagihan dan lama-lama saya gigit dengan gemas.

"Ah, sakit."

Saya kaget mendengar suaranya. Langsung saja saya berhenti menggigit dan melepaskan bibir saya dari ceruk lehernya. Saya menelan ludah dan menjilat bibir yang basah.

"M-maafkan aku, Yoongi."

"Tidur..."

"Iya."

Saya tidak tahu apa dia masih sadar atau tidak. Dia menyuruh saya tidur, hanya saja sewaktu saya perhatikan, matanya terpejam rapat dan wajahnya seperti orang yang benar-benar sudah berlayar di alam mimpi. Mungkin yang tadi hanya racauannya saja, tapi entah juga. Akhirnya habis ditegur saya pun memutuskan untuk turuti Yoongi.

 _Drrrt, drrrt, drrrt._

Setelah memejamkan mata saya belum benar-benar bisa tidur. Telinga saya masih bisa mendengar bunyi getaran yang terus-menerus. Saya bangun untuk ambil ponsel di saku jaket, tidak ada getaran sama sekali. Tidak ada panggilan atau apapun. Saya tebak itu dari ponselnya Yoongi. Benar saja, sewaktu saya jongkok di lantai dan membuka tasnya, ponsel itu menyala, masih bergetar. Ada satu panggilan masuk dari kakaknya. Yang bodoh, begitu saja saya tekan logo hijau untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Seoltang _kenapa kau belum pulang juga, ini sudah jam berapaaaa?"_

Begitu ponsel menempel di telinga, saya disambut semburan. Dengan kikuk saya menjawab, "Anu, Yoongi sudah tidur, ini Jimin yang angkat."

" _Jimin? Pacarnya Yoongi?"_

"I-iya." Saya mengangguk, padahal dia tak lihat saya.

" _Di mana kalian sekarang?"_

"Di apartemen saya."

" _Kenapa tak kau bawa dia pulang ke rumah? Aku menunggu sampai tak bisa tidur!"_ bentaknya. Dia sepertinya kesal sekali.

"Anu, itu... ah..." Saya harus berpikir cepat untuk mencari jawaban. Rasanya kakak Yoongi tak akan percaya kalau saya bilang adiknya sendiri yang minta dibawa ke apartemen saya. Kalau saya bilang begitu, saya akan dituduh yang tidak-tidak. "Kebetulan tempat kami minum dekat dengan apartemen saya, jadi saya bawa saja Yoongi ke sini. Kasihan, dia sudah lelah, _Hyung_."

Dia diam agak lama. Saya hanya menunggu _. "Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, kan?"_

"T-tidak...," kata saya. Sekilas saya lirik Yoongi yang rubah posisi jadi melintang di atas kasur. Tadi saya sudah mengigit lehernya dan bukanlah itu apa-apa? Tiba-tiba saya merasa bersalah.

" _Akan kucekik lehermu kalau kau macam-macam pada adikku."_

"T-tidak, saya tidak macam-macam." Saya bohong lagi supaya lebih meyakinkan.

" _Ya sudah. Bagus kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa hubungan kalian ini sudah serius?"_

"Eh?"

" _Sudah serius?"_

Kakak Yoongi menanyakan hal yang tak saya duga. Saya pikir karena saya mencintai Yoongi, jadi hubungan ini sudah serius. Tanpa banyak cari pengalihan, saya langsung jawab begini. "Iya, s-serius."

" _Kalau sudah serius akan kukatakan pada Ayah. Yoongi sebelumnya tidak pernah benar-benar jelas berhubungan dengan orang lain. Dia takut ditinggal. Kau tidak akan meninggalkannya, kan?"_

"Sungguh, saya tidak pernah punya niat seperti itu. Yoongi mau pada saya saja sudah syukur, bagaimana saya bisa meninggalkannya?"

" _Baguslah. Yoongi itu barang mahal, kesayangan Ayah. Dia mau padamu memang sudah sepatutnya kau syukuri."_

"Iya..." Saya memang hanyalah seorang guru olahraga. Orang biasa. Mendapatkan Yoongi yang seperti makhluk khayangan itu memang bukan hal yang mudah. Kakak Yoongi setuju dengan saya tentang betapa patutnya hal ini disyukuri. Tapi kata-katanya yang sinis seperti menyindir. Sedikit saya sedih. Rupanya saya memang orang biasa di matanya.

" _Kapan-kapan datanglah ke Daegu. Ayah dan Ibu pasti ingin mengenal siapa kau, orang yang_ katanya _berhubungan serius dengan Yoongi."_ Dia mengundang saya ke Daegu?

Ini seperti... permintaan untuk membuktikan keseriusan saya dan Yoongi. Aduh, saya jadi deg-degan. "Iya, kapan-kapan saya akan datang, _Hyung._ Terimakasih."

" _Bicaramu formal sekali."_

"Kebiasaan, dengan teman-teman kantor saya begini."

" _Hahahah!"_ Dia terbahak _. "Tidak usah formal-formal, itu menggelikan."_

"Baik, aku tidak akan formal-formal kalau begitu..."

" _Kau benar-benar menggelikan! Hihihihi!"_

Kemudian dia mengoceh tentang betapa teganya Yoongi membiarkan dia sendirian di rumah. Seorang tamu harusnya diperlakukan dengan baik, begitu katanya. Saya tidak tahu apa yang buat Yoongi enggan untuk pulang. Saya rasa dia tidak begitu cocok dengan kakaknya ini. Entah karena dia tak mau telalu dijaga atau apa. Kakak Yoongi menutup teleponnya ketika dia sadar kalau _ramen_ -nya sudah terlalu lama direbus. Siapa juga yang menyuruhnya bertelepon saat sedang memasak?

Sudah dapat dipastikan Yoongi tidak mendengar percakapan kami. Dia benar-benar nyenyak tidur. Tidak ada spasi untuk saya karena posisinya yang melintang itu. Dengan hati-hati saya angkat dia dan membenarkan posisinya. Dia tidur di salah satu sisi kasur, dan saya dapat tempat untuk tidur kemudian. Merasa sudah aman terkendali, saya tarik selimut untuk tutupi tubuh kami. Dibilang malam, sudah pagi. Semakin pagi akan semakin dingin. Yoongi tidak boleh masuk angin...

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Jam tujuh pagi saya antar dia pulang. Yoongi masih mengantuk bahkan ketika di jalan. Dia menempel terus di punggung saya tanpa mau lepas. Sewaktu gosok gigi saja dia tak sadar. Malah saya yang arahkan tangannya untuk memegang sikat gigi. Cuci mukapun, matanya tak terbuka.

"Semalam aku tak berbuat aneh-aneh, kan?" tanyanya di depan pintu. Kami tidak bisa masuk karena pintunya dikunci. Jadilah bel ditekan supaya kakak Yoongi yang di dalam rumah bisa mendengar.

"Kau mabuk dan kau tidur. Itu saja," jawab saya.

"Syukurlah." Dia mengelus dada dan tersenyum lega. Benar kata orang, yang mabuk itu tak akan ingat apa-apa ketika sadar. Coba kalau semalam saya melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekadar tidur di sampingnya, mungkin dia juga tak akan tahu.

"Tapi," Saya baru ingat satu hal yang keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia meracau. "katamu, jika aku mencintaimu, aku harus menikahimu, Yoongi."

"Aku bilang begitu?!" Dia terkejut bukan main. Tangannya sampai menutupi mulut. Matanya melebar. "Astaga. Benarkah?"

"Iya." Saya mengangguk. Memang benar begitu yang dia katakan, tidak saya tambah-tambahi.

Yoongi menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang dengan cepat memerah lucu. "Bagaimana ini? Aku jadi malu."

Saya juga jadi malu, tahu.

Tak lama, pintu dibuka. Kakak Yoongi muncul.

"Pagi, _Hyung_ ," kata saya.

"Masuk." Kakaknya tak bicara banyak untuk sambut kami di rumah. Saya pikir dia akan bersikap ramah pada saya, nyatanya dingin-dingin saja. Meski begitu, dia suguhi kopi untuk saya. Yoongi tawari saya untuk sarapan kemudian. Saya turuti saja, tak enak juga kalau menolak dan langsung pulang. Saya tak mau disangka hindari kakaknya.

Saya di meja makan. Adik-kakak itu berdiri berdampingan mengupas buah-buahan di konter dapur. Karena ternyata mereka akur-akur saja, saya minum kopi dengan santai sambil memandang ke arah pintu dapur yang langsung terhubung dengan halaman belakang. Rumah Taehyung pun terlihat dari sini. Sekilas saya ingat rupa anak itu dengan gaun yang dipakainya kemarin. Kemudian saya lihat Yoongi melepas mantelnya. Tak sangka, kakak Yoongi berteriak tiba-tiba. "Astaga Yoongi, ini apa? Kenapa ada biru-biru di lehermu?!"

Kopi yang saya minum langsung tersembur. Sebagian keluar lewat hidung. Saya terbatuk-batuk. Di meja ada sekotak tisu dan langsung saya sambar selembar. Ini gawat!

"A-apa? Mana?" Yoongi pun terlihat kaget karena dia tak sadar kalau itu ada. Ia meraba-raba lehernya dengan panik. Kemudian dia membuang mantelnya dan lari kecil ke kamar mandi hanya untuk berkaca. Dalam sekejap dia kembali dengan kepanikan yang lebih kentara. "Ya ampuuuun!"

"Jangan pura-pura terkejut! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya semalam? Cepat mengaku!" bentak kakaknya kasar.

"Jimiiinn!" Yoongi berlari pada saya dengan dua tangan yang menutupi muka. Kakaknya mengejar.

"MANA PACARMU?!" Lelaki tinggi besar itu mendorong Yoongi yang mau memeluk saya. Dengan takut saya hendak menghindar dan kabur, tapi dia menangkap saya. Lengannya yang besar itu memeluk saya dari belakang dengan amat kencang. Satu tangannya yang lain mengepal di sisi kepala saya. Dia memoles keras-keras. "Kalau Yoongi tidak mau mengaku, kau yang mengaku!"

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, sungguh!"

"Bohong kau! Lalu apa itu di lehernya?! Apa yang bisa meninggalkan bekas gigitan seperti itu? Nyamuk? Pasti kau, kan? Ayo mengaku!"

Karena sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi, akhirnya saya mengaku. "A-aku, aku khilaf..."

"KHILAFNYA SAMPAI MANA LAGI?!" bentaknya lebih keras.

"Tidak sampai mana-mana, _Hyung_! Sumpah!"

"Jangan sumpah-sumpah, mengaku saja! Kau ini lelaki, bukan?!"

Yoongi mencoba memisahkan kami. Dia seperti mau menangis. " _Hyung_ , kumohon jangan sakiti dia! Kalau dia mati siapa yang akan menikahikuuu?"

"KALAU BEGITU KALIAN HARUS KE DAEGU DAN BICARAKAN PERNIKAHAN INI PADA AYAH TANGGAL MERAH SABTU DEPAN!"

 _Tok, tok._

"Permisi—"

Kami bertiga melihat seseorang di pintu. Dia membawa sebaskom kerang di tangannya. Lalu saya sadar kalau itu Taehyung. Anak itu diam di ambang pintu dengan wajah bingung yang benar-benar.

"Eh? Eh? Sebentar. Siapa yang mau menikah? Min _-ssaem_ mau menikah sabtu depan?"

Taehyung, tolong jangan menambah keruh suasana. Jangan membuat kekacauan ini lebih lagi. Kalau boleh, saya ingin pingsan saja!

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 **CONTINUED**


	15. Chapter 15

"Jungkook, tadinya kukira Min- _ssaem_ dan Park _-ssaem_ akan menikah sabtu depan, ternyata tidak."

"Mereka tidak akan menikah?"

"Maksudku mereka tidak menikah sabtu depan, Kook. Entah kapan. Waktu itu Min- _ssaem_ tidak bicara apa-apa, sih. Habis kerangnya dia ambil, aku disuruh pulang."

" _Jangan bergosip tentang guru kalian, dasar tidak sopan."_

"Park- _ssaem_?!"

 **Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Kakak Yoongi sudah kembali ke Kampung halaman. Liburannya yang singkat di Seoul sudah berakhir. Dia sempat-sempatnya ingatkan saya untuk datang ke Daegu sabtu depan. Saya tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar sudah katakan tentang masalah ini pada ayahnya atau belum. Yang saya cemaskan, laporan itu sampai bahkan sebelum dia pulang, dan orangtua Yoongi di Daegu benar menunggu saya untuk menghadap. Jujur saja, saya tak siap lahir batin untuk bicarakan pernikahan pada mereka. Saya belum siap menikah! Bukannya tak mau, tapi saya memikirkan banyak hal. Ya, pernikahan adalah banyak hal yang jadi satu. Butuh persiapan macam-macam dan harus matang. Tak boleh ada salah-salah. Pada Ibu saya sendiri pun, saya belum katakan kalau sekarang saya punya pacar baru. Lalu bagaimana saya bisa temui orangtua Yoongi untuk bahas pernikahan?

Saya dan Yoongi dilanda kebingungan selama beberapa hari. Saya banyak berpikir, dan saya lihat dia pun sama. Dia sering hampiri saya tiba-tiba tanpa bicara apa-apa. Seperti butuh tempat bersandar tapi tak jelas keluh-kesahnya apa. Saya pusing. Anak-anak murid saya malah menambah pusing karena mereka gosipkan kami.

"Jadi begitu? Park- _ssaem_ dan Min- _ssaem_ diminta ke Daegu untuk bicarakan pernikahan?"

Tapi, ujung-ujungnya saya bercerita juga pada mereka (minus penyebab kekacauannya, bahaya kalau mereka tahu tentang leher Yoongi yang berbercak biru karena gigitan saya). Jungkook lebih cepat paham. Otaknya bekerja lebih baik ketimbang Taehyung.

Kami bertiga duduk di tangga menghadap matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Anak-anak ini tak langsung pulang ke rumah setelah pelajaran selesai. Jungkook berujar. "Menurut saya, Park- _ssaem_ maju terus saja. Bukankah dengan begini bapak bisa cepat menikah dengan Min- _ssaem_ tanpa perlu lewati jalan yang panjang dan berliku? Bapak cinta Min- _ssaem_ , kan? Kalau Park- _ssaem_ cinta, nikahilah dia."

"Kook, kenapa kata-katamu mirip dengan kata-kata Yoongi?"

"Yang mana?"

Saya ingat Yoongi mengatakan ini sewaktu dia mabuk. Kemudian ketika berdebat waktu itu, secara tidak langsung juga di depan kakaknya dia katakan kalau dia ingin saya nikahi. "Kalau saya cinta dia, saya harus menikahinya."

"Min- _ssaem_ bilang begitu?!" Jungkook menutup mulut dengan tangan. "Membayangkannya saya jadi malu, Pak!" Reaksinya persis dengan Yoongi waktu itu.

"Park- _ssaem_ takut pada orangtuanya Min- _ssaem_?" Taehyung bertanya sambil mengunyah permen _jelly_ bentuk dinosaurus. Saya jadi kesal sendiri karena dia tak sampai pada pokok permasalahannya.

"Ah, kalian memang tak akan mengerti. Belum saatnya. Kalian masih anak-anak. Sudahlah, tak usah memikirkan kami. Nanti kalian ikut pusing. Belajar saja yang rajin."

"Belajar yang rajin dan tahu-tahu mendapat undangan pernikahan Park _-ssaem_ dan Min _-ssaem_ , begitu?"

"Heh, Taehyung! Jangan menggoda saya! Anak nakal!" Saya jewer telinganya. Dia mengaduh sakit.

"Bapak melakukan kekerasan terhadap murid! Ini harus dilaporkan pada Komisi Perlindungan Anak!"

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Saya menunggu dengan gelisah di ruang guru. Matahari sudah tenggelam tapi Yoongi belum juga terlihat. Seharusnya dia sudah keluar kelas sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Sudah mulai membuat soal untuk ujian tengah semester?" Kim _-ssaem_ bertanya.

"Belum." Saya menggeleng malas. Kalau dia tak bicara, saya tak akan ingat kalau ada pekerjaan yang harus saya lakukan.

"Saya juga." Saya kira dia si rajin yang bicara untuk mengingatkan orang. Ternyata, dia pun sama lalainya seperti saya.

Dua tangan saya menopang dagu. "Aneh memang, untuk apa pelajaran olahraga ada ujian tulisnya? Anak-anak itu mana hapal berapa kali berapa luas lapangan voli? Lebar gawang. Apalagi anak perempuan, mana tahu nama atlit bola legendaris? Mereka olahraga ya olahraga saja. Main voli, main bola, ya main saja, yang penting menang, aman. Hitung-hitungan di lapangan, teori dan sejarah tidak pernah dipedulikan. Saya yakin kalau nilai mereka tak akan bagus-bagus amat seperti pada ujian-ujian sebelumnya."

"Kasihan. Jadi kalau nilai mereka buruk itu salah siapa?"

"Bukan salah saya," jawab saya ketus.

"Park- _ssaem_ , ini." Kim- _ssaem_ membawa dua buah cangkir. Aroma kopi begitu lembut masuk ke hidung. Lalu dia berikan satu cangkir untuk saya. Saya pikir dia sangat baik karena mau membuatkan saya kopi. Ternyata saat dilihat isinya, punya saya warnanya bukan hitam melainkan putih. Saya cium baunya, bau susu. Sialan memang, dia mengerjai saya. Dia pikir saya anak-anak yang butuh susu di kala suntuk!

"Park- _ssaem_ , apa bahasa inggrisnya terimakasih?"

" _Thank you..."_

" _You are welcome!"_

Sungguh menyebalkan. Saya seruput susu hangat buatannya sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Dia kembali ke mejanya dan saat itu di ruang guru hanya ada kami berdua.

"Oh! Min- _ssaem_! Ngajarnya sudah selesai?" seru Kim- _ssaem._

Saya lihat kekasih saya masuk ke ruangan. Dia menghempaskan diri di kursinya. Lalu saya tanya dia, "Yoon, kenapa lama?"

"Habis konseling. Ada anak yang tak mau ketika kusuruh main piano. Padahal dia pemain piano terbaik di kelasnya. Selesai mengajar, dia hampiri aku dan bercerita. Ternyata dia bertengkar dengan ibunya karena tak ingin dipaksa les piano. Dia tidak mau jadi pemain piano, maunya jadi pemain bisbol," katanya panjang lebar.

Saya duduk tegak untuk lihat dia yang terhalang sekat. Ternyata wajahnya pucat. Buru-buru saya hampiri dia. Lalu saya bersimpuh di hadapannya. Punggung tangannya saya elus-elus. Yoongi terlihat mengkhawatirkan, saya jadi takut.

"Kau sakit?"

"Pusing. Perutku juga rasanya diaduk-aduk. Mual sekali."

Saya elus-elus perutnya. "Apa kau salah makan?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepala. Dia melenguh sakit. "Jimin- _ie_ , aku ingin _ramen_." Tiba-tiba dia bilang begitu. " _Ramen..."_

"Kau lapar ya? Pasti karena lapar kau jadi pusing dan mual begini. Kenapa kau tahan kalau lapar? Padahal bawa saja biskuit ke kelas supaya bisa kau makan sambil—"

"Sst!" Yoongi tepuk-tepuk bibir saya dengan risih. Jelas saya bingung ada apa. Biasanya dia tak pernah menyela tiap kali saya bicara. Kali ini dia bahkan nampak tak suka mendengar suara saya. Tapi ketika dia bicara dengan Kim- _ssaem,_ nadanya melembut. "Kim- _ssaem,_ punya _ramen_ tidak?"

"Ada. Selalu ada persediaan _ramen_ di laci saya."

"Boleh saya minta satu?" pintanya manja. Saya heran.

"Tentu!" Kim- _ssaem_ berjalan ke mejanya, masih sambil memegang gelas kopi. Ketika menunduk untuk membuka laci, kacamatanya turun sedikit dan dia benarkan. Kemudian dia tinggalkan kopinya untuk menyeduh _ramen_ instan itu. Dia bawakan pada Yoongi _ramen_ yang hanya tinggal menunggu tiga menit sampai matang. Tutupnya dijepit mainan kecil berbentuk kucing yang menggantung di tepian. Lucu. Tapi saya masih khawatir pada kekasih saya.

"Hah... masih harus menunggu," ucapnya tak sabaran. Kalau bisa saya buat _ramen_ itu matang seketika, saya akan buat! Tak tega rasanya melihat dia merengut selama tiga menit.

" _A-yo ladies and gentleman... Junbiga dwaessdaamyeon bureulge..."_

"Sebentar, Yoongi. Ponselku berbunyi." Saya mengitari meja untuk ambil ponsel. Sewaktu dilihat nomornya, tidak dikenal. Saya angkat saja, siapa tahu dari orang penting. "Halo?"

" _Halo. Siang. Apa benar ini nomornya Park Jimin?"_ Di seberang ada suara lelaki.

"I-iya, maaf siapa ini?"

" _Ayahnya Yoongi."_

Langsung saja saya jauhkan ponsel itu dari telinga. Saya segera lari pada Yoongi dan menunjukkan layar ponsel saya padanya. Dia hanya diam angkat sebelah alis. Setelah saya bisikkan kalau itu ayahnya, dia nampak terkejut.

"Darimana ayahmu dapat nomor ponselkuuu?" saya jauhkan ponsel itu, sengaja agar tak terdengar apapun dari sana.

"Aku yang berikan. Ayah minta."

Saya menutup mata pasrah. Akhirnya saya _loud speaker_ supaya Yoongi bisa mendengar juga.

" _Halo?"_

"I-iya, Pak. Saya di sini."

" _Sabtu datang ke Daegu ya? Dengan Yoongi. Mari kita mengobrol sambil bakar jagung."_

"Ah i-iya, bakar jagung ya Pak."

" _Atau mau bakar ubi?"_

"Apa saja, Pak. Saya suka dua-duanya, kok."

" _Yoongi sedang bersamamu?"_

"Dia sedang makan _ramen_ di depan saya, Pak."

" _Ambil ramen-nya. Dia punya penyakit lambung, tidak baik makan makanan instan seperti itu."_

Dengan reflek saya menurut, tangan saya terjulur untuk ambil kap _ramen_ yang Yoongi pegang. Tapi buru-buru dia hempaskan. Yoongi mengaduk-aduk _ramen-_ nya dan langsung makan. Ditiupnya sebentar saja, seperti tak takut lidahnya terbakar. Entah karena dia begitu lapar, atau memang dia tahan panas.

" _Sudah dulu ya? Pokoknya sabtu saya tunggu."_

"Iya, pak, terimakasih."

Telepon ditutup. Perhatian saya kembali pada Yoongi. Saya kira dia akan berwajah puas ketika mengunyah mie itu, tapi dia malah mengernyit, bahkan sampai mienya ditelan dia masih begitu. Dia seruput kuah _ramen._ Kernyitan itu tambah jelas.

"Tidak enak?" tanya saya.

"Jimin, aku ingin muntah. Ubh." Yoongi tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya menahan mual.

"Eh apa? Ayo kita ke toilet!"

"Aku tidak tahan. Hoek!"

"Tungguuu!"

"Hueeek!"

Tanpa bisa dihindari, dia muntah di baju saya...

"Min- _ssaem_ kenapa?!" Kim _-ssaem_ berlari kecil hampiri kami. Saat itu keadaan saya sudah sangat mengenaskan. Muntahan Yoongi terasa panas, merembes dari jaket ke kaos yang saya kenakan.

"Ueek!"

"Nghh..." saya tahan napas. Meski begitu bau menyengat dari _ramen_ bercampur asam tetap tercium di hidung. Kim _-ssaem_ ambil tisu bantu Yoongi untuk bersihkan mulut dan dagunya. Yoongi masih mual, ingin muntah lagi.

"Tahan sedikiit!" teriak Kim- _ssaem._ Meninggalkan saya yang masih syok dimuntahi, Yoongi dibawa ke toilet.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

"Jadi, Park _-ssaem,_ katakan pada saya, sudah sejauh mana hubungan Anda dengan Min _-ssaem_?"

Saya ganti baju. Jaket dan kaos saya dicuci seadanya, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam keresek untuk saya bawa pulang. Ketika mengenakan _hoodie_ yang dipinjamkan Kim _-ssaem_ , saya ditanya. Tapi ini seperti interogasi. Kim _-ssaem_ sangat serius wajahnya. Bahkan kacamata itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan tajam matanya.

"Ayo Park- _ssaem,_ katakan."

"Belum sampai mana-mana, Kim- _ssaem_. Kenapa Anda bertanya seperti itu?"

"Saya curiga kalau hubungan kalian sudah jauh, tapi sengaja ditutup-tutupi seperti tak terjadi apa-apa."

"Maksud Anda ini bagaimana?"

"Saya yakin _ramen_ yang saya beri itu tidak bermasalah, karena itu merek favorit saya dan saya juga memakannya hampir tiap hari. Ini pasti karena—" dia mendekat dan berbisik. "Min _-ssaem_ hamil?"

Saya langsung menjauhkan kepala saya darinya.

Dia tersenyum ganjil. "Kapan kalian melakukan itu? Kenapa tak bilang-bilang?"

"ANDA INI BICARA APAA?"

"Aduuh! Kenapa saya ditendang!"

Saya tendang tulang keringnya biar dia tahu rasa. Seenaknya saja bicara. Mana mungkin Yoongi hamil? Melakukan _itu_ pun kami tidak pernah. Tapi kalau tidur bersama sering.

Ketika saya sedang memberi pelajaran pada Kim- _ssaem,_ masuklah Jung- _ssaem_ ke ruang guru. Saya tak tahu kenapa manusia ini belum pulang. "Kalian ini kenapa? Bertengkar menjelang malam," komentarnya.

Dengan semangat Kim _-ssaem_ mendekati lelaki itu meski langkahnya tertatih. "Jung- _ssaem,_ kemari. Min- _ssaem_ mual-mual. Kupikir itu karena orang ini." Dia menunjuk saya.

"Hah?! Dia sakit? Sekarang di mana dia?"

"Di ruang kesehatan."

"Saya mau melihat keadaannya!" Tanpa basa-basi Jung _-ssaem_ menaruh bukunya di meja dan langsung berbalik hendak pergi. Tapi saat itu juga tangannya ditarik oleh Kim- _ssaem_ dan dia ditahan agar tak kemana-mana.

"Eh tunggu, Anda tidak terpikirkan hal lain, selain sakit? Saya sudah beri klu, lho."

"Apa?" tanyanya yang panik.

"Min- _ssaem_ mual-mual pasti karena orang ini."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aduh, masa' Anda tidak mengerti? Kemari biar saya bisikkan. Psst..."

"YANG BENAR SAJA?!" teriak Jung- _ssaem_ keras. "Yoongi jangan dulu hamil, aku masih mau mengejarmuuuu!"

Dia berlari tinggalkan ruang guru. Saya sengaja menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dan telentang berebahan. "AARRGHHH!"

Saya betul-betul geram karena keadaan tambah runyam.

Yoongi terbaring lemah di kasur tipis ruang kesehatan. Pintu ditutup dan Jin- _ssaem_ berdiri menjegal kami. Tidak ada satupun yang diizinkan masuk, bahkan saya yang kekasih Yoongi sekalipun. Jin- _ssaem_ jadi galak begini karena Jung- _ssaem_ yang panik datangi dia untuk menanyakan keadaan Yoongi dan memastikan perkataan Kim _-ssaem_. Saya tahu masalahnya bukan seperti yang mereka pikirkan, dan Jin _-ssaem_ pastilah sama tahunya. Dia dokter yang memeriksa Yoongi. Kepastian informasi ada padanya juga. Lagipula, begitu konyol mereka berdua yang dengan mudahnya beranggapan seperti itu.

"Ini karena asam lambungnya naik, bukan karena dia hamil! Dasar kalian ini kurang ilmu. Seharusnya kalian tahu kalau kumat asam lambung itu gejalanya hampir mirip seperti orang hamil, sama-sama merasakan yang namanya perut mual dan ingin muntah. Sebelum berspekulasi macam-macam, pastikan dulu kebenarannya. Paham?" terang Jin- _ssaem_ , seperti guru yang sedang ceramah di kelas. Kalau dia kesal, bicaranya panjang lebar dan cepat seperti kereta.

Kami bertiga saling melirik. Tapi terakhir saya yang dilirik oleh Kim _-ssaem_ dan Jung- _ssaem_ secara bersamaan.

"Anda tak pernah melakukan itu dengannya atau pernah tapi belum jadi anak?" bisik Kim- _ssaem._ "Aah! Sakit!"

Saya menendang tulang keringnya lagi. "Jangan urusi saya! Pertanyaan Anda itu melanggar privasi, tahu! Kalau sudah ketahuan penyebabnya karena asam lambung, ya sudah!"

"Sekarang apa kami boleh melihat keadaan Min _-ssaem_?" tanya Jung- _ssaem._

"Boleh. Tapi jangan macam-macam. Jangan berisik. Jangan bertengkar. Jangan menendang. Meski kurang ajar pun, itu pacar saya. Ya, Park- _ssaem_?"

"Iya..." Saya hanya bisa mengangguk. Jin- _ssaem_ seperti seorang ibu tiri kalau sedang galak begini.

"Sekarang kalian boleh masuk. Awas saja kalau tak menurut!"

"Siap!" jawab kami kompak. Padahal tidak direncanakan sama sekali.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Setelah diberi obat Yoongi membaik. Dia mau diajak pulang oleh saya. Tadinya Kim- _ssaem_ menawarkan tumpangan di mobilnya, tapi Yoongi menolak dengan alasan dia sudah tak apa-apa. Karena khawatir pada Yoongi yang rentan sakit, Jung- _ssaem_ meminjamkan jaketnya. Sebetulnya saya agak cemburu melihat kekasih saya mengenakan pakaian orang lain, tapi apa boleh buat. Saya sendiri tak bisa meminjamkan _hoodie_ yang saya pakai ini. Kalau dipinjamkan, saya telanjang dada. Mengendarai motor telanjang dada, sungguh tidak waras sama sekali.

Di rumahnya, dia bicara begini sambil menahan tawa. "Ini sangat lucu. Aku hamil? Kenapa mereka berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Entah, mungkin karena mereka bodoh." Saya telah katakan padanya apa yang terjadi ketika dia berada di ruang kesehatan. Reaksi Yoongi begitu manis seperti biasa. Dia hanya tertawa-tawa saja.

"Kita bahkan belum pernah..." Tapi tawanya itu berhenti ketika dia menatap saya. Saya tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi saya kira itu sama dengan yang ada di kepala saya.

"Iya."

"Jimin, aku deg-degan, kenapa ya?"

"Tidak tahu, kau kenapa?"

Pelan-pelan dia memeluk. Wajahnya terkubur di dada saya. "Maaf ya aku memuntahimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah kulupakan itu."

Kami saling memeluk. Saya pikir berpelukan adalah hal ternyaman yang bisa saya lakukan dengan Yoongi. Sedikit banyak dia seperti menularkan perasaannya lewat pelukan ini. Saya mencintainya dan kalau boleh saya yakini, dia juga mencintai saya.

"Yoongi, di luar sana orang _bercinta_ tanpa beban. Bagiku _bercinta_ itu berarti pertanggungjawaban. Kau tak bisa meniduri orang sembarangan. Bahkan dengan kekasih sekalipun. Jika kita sudah terbiasa melakukan itu, apa pentingnya menikah? Di mana sakralnya malam pertama? Sedang aku berpikir kalau aku bisa menjagamu sampai kita menikah nanti, malam pertama kita akan jadi sebuah hadiah yang luar biasa bagiku..."

Perlahan dia angkat kepalanya. Dia menatap saya lama, hanya sekali-dua kali berkedip. Matanya yang berbinar itu disertai alisnya yang naik. Lalu saya sadar kalau sudah mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan.

"Eh tunggu. Aku ngomong apa ya barusan?"

Yoongi terkekeh. "Astaga." Dia tatap saya lagi dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku terharu, sungguh. Kau benar-benar lelaki baik. Aku bersyukur punya kekasih sepertimu. _Menikahlah denganku_ , Jimin!"

Kembali dia peluk saya. Kali ini amatlah erat. Saya membalasnya dengan rangkulan di pinggang. Di bahu saya Yoongi masih terkekeh-kekeh. "Apa yang barusan itu lamaran?"

"Kau mau anggap itu lamaran?" tanyanya polos.

Saya tentu tidak setuju. "Tidak mau. Aku yang akan melamarmu."

"Jadi nanti di Daegu kita akan benar-benar membicarakan tentang pernikahan pada orangtuaku?"

Tiba-tiba saya terpikirkan tentang uang yang selama ini saya simpan di bank dan sengaja tak pernah diusik untuk keperluan apapun. Kalau dihitung-hitung jumlahnya cukup banyak. Benar juga, uang itu bisa saya gunakan untuk biaya pernikahan. Salah satunya untuk lamaran. Membeli hadiah. Membeli cincin. Dan, kalau ditelusuri ke belakang, sejak saya berkencan dengannya, belum ada hadiah yang saya berikan untuk Yoongi. Jadi, jika saya lamar dia, berarti cincin adalah hadiah pertama saya untuknya!

Memikirkan ini saya jadi ingin tertawa sendiri. Bahagia rasanya.

Kepala Yoongi terkulai manja di bahu saya. Rambutnya saya elus-elus dengan sayang. Hanya saja, ketika saya sedang enak-enaknya membelai, dia melepaskan pelukan begitu saja. Wajahnya kaget, seperti baru teringat akan sesuatu.

"Kenapa?"

Seketika matanya membola. "ASTAGA! JEMURANKU!"

Yoongi seperti ibu-ibu, panik mengingat jemuran. Saya hanya tertawa sambil mengikutinya naik tangga ke atap. Yaah, mungkin begini ceritanya kalau kami sudah menikah nanti. Dia sibuk urusi jemuran dan saya yang ambilkan keranjang untuk tempatnya menaruh pakaian-pakaian kering itu.

"Min- _ssaem_!" Kami mendengar suara Taehyung. Begitu ditengok ke bawah, anak itu memanggil dari jendela kamarnya. "Baru angkat jemuran? Ada satu yang terbang ke halaman rumah saya!" katanya dengan sedikit keras.

"Apa yang terbang?" tanya Yoongi sama kerasnya.

Taehyung menghilang, dalam sekejap dia kembali ke jendela itu sambil melambai-lambaikan sesuatu berwarna hitam. "Celana dalam!"

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 **CONTINUED**

By the way, saya open PO untuk fanbook Dreaming (kolaborasi saya dan Tersugakan)! Orderlah dan kalian tydack akan menyesal sebab isinya kami tulis penuh cinta. Silakan cek status saya untuk lihat detil lengkapnya ya.

Daan... satu lagi, berhubung sebentar lagi tamat, kira-kira pada minat nggak ya kalo kisah Park-ssaem ini dijadikan fanbook? Tulis pendapat kalian di kolom komentar, oke!


	16. Chapter 16

"Halo?"

" _Halo? Ada apa, Jimin_ -ie, _telepon subuh-subuh begini?"_

"Ibu."

" _Ya?"_

"Aku mau menikah."

 **Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Subuh, bangun tidur, saya menelepon Ibu. Dia terbatuk-batuk waktu saya bilang mau menikah. Katanya sedang minum. Gara-gara kaget airnya salah masuk ke tenggorokan. Kami bicara lagi setelah ibu saya hilang beberapa saat.

" _Sebelumnya Ibu selalu tahu kalau kamu sedang pacaran karena apa-apa kamu selalu katakan pada Ibu. Tapi yang ini kamu tidak pernah cerita, hem? Baru? Tapi kenapa sudah yakin mau menikah? Apa kamu—"_

"Ibu. Aku capek. Orang-orang juga katakan seperti yang mau Ibu katakan itu. Alasannya karena memang aku sudah mantap mau maju, bukan karena yang lain-lain, tidak terpaksa."

" _Kamu cinta sekali ya pada pacarmu itu?"_

"Ya, tentu. Eh." Saya sedikit menyesal sudah terlalu jujur. Ibu saya di sana tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ibu!"

" _Seperti apa wajah pacarmu, Ibu mau lihat?"_

Ibu saya tiba-tiba memutus sambungan telepon. Tanpa perlu tanya kenapa saya sudah tahu kalau Ibu menunggu saya mengirimkan foto Yoongi lewat pesan singkat. Saya buka galeri, saya pilih salah satu—salah dua foto Yoongi yang ada di situ. Rasanya dada saya berdebar, bukan karena menanti jawaban Ibu, tapi karena wajah di foto itulah yang akan jadi istri saya.

Tak lama Ibu menelepon _. "Jimin."_

"Iya?"

" _Dia seperti Jibang-ie."_

"Iya, Bu."

" _Lucu."_

"Iya, lucu. Ibu suka?"

" _Suka."_

"Aku juga."

" _Kalau kamu mau, nikahi saja. Tapi kapan kamu mau membawanya ke sini? Ibu juga ingin berkenalan dengan pacarmu. Eh, namanya siapa?"_

"Yoongi, Min Yoongi. Aku mau pulang ke Busan tapi entah kapan. Sabtu sudah ada janji untuk ke rumah orangtuanya Yoongi, Bu..."

" _Oh begitu? Ya sudah. Nanti pulang ke Busan setelah kamu temui orangtuanya. Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya ya? Ngomong-ngomong, rasanya baru kemarin Ibu pasangi kamu popok, sekarang kamu sudah mau menikah. Dulu kamu kalau mau_ poop _diam-diam saja, tahu-tahu popokmu penuh."_

"Eeeh. Ibu!"

" _Sudah sarapan belum?"_

"Ibu menanyakan sarapan setelah membicarakan tentang _poop_?"

Ibu saya baik, dia tidak pernah memaksakan kehendak, tidak pernah juga melarang saya untuk melakukan sesuatu, termasuk pada pilihan yang saya ambil. Asal saya yakin, Ibu mau terima. Tapi ya begini, kadang-kadang ibu saya agak mengganggu...

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Mungkin saya memang bukan orang yang romantis. Dulu, saya tak pernah benar-benar tahu apa yang diinginkan pasangan saya. Hadiah misalnya, ketimbang memilihkan untuk mereka dan kemudian diberikan sebagai kejutan, saya lebih seringnya membawa mereka untuk memilih sendiri barang yang diinginkannya. Malah terkadang, sayalah yang mendapat hadiah dari mereka. Misalnya saja seperti dibawakan bekal makanan atau dibuatkan kue. Sekarang, saya yang harus memberikan sesuatu untuk Yoongi. Sedikit banyak kalau melihat ke belakang saya jadi malu. Iya. Kami berkencan dan saya belum pernah memberikan apapun yang berkesan untuknya. Ini karena pikiran saya yang dangkal kemarin-kemarin. Orang kalau sudah saling mencintai, ya cukup. Tapi ternyata ketika melihat ke sisi lain, tak hanya cinta, tapi juga butuh sesuatu untuk membuat hubungan berjalan dinamis dan tak membosankan. Iya, hadiah, kejutan. Barang merupakan suatu pembuktian. Barang dapat disimpan atau digunakan. Barang itu kelihatan. Tidak seperti ucapan yang mungkin akan terlupa esok harinya.

Jadi, dengan otak yang diperas, saya pikirkan apa yang sebaiknya saya berikan untuknya. Dan lagi, ini untuk lamaran! Saya tidak bisa sembarangan. Salah-salah malah tak berkesan sama sekali. Kalau gagal total, bisa-bisa Yoongi membenci saya dan memutuskan hubungan ini. Ah, tidak. Pikiran negatif itu merusak. Saya tidak boleh sedikitpun memikirkan hal buruk. Pokoknya saya hanya harus yakin kalau rencana saya akan berjalan mulus dan saya akan mendapatkan hasil terbaik. Ya, itu.

"Sepertinya akan sangat romantis melamar di pantai," kata Kim- _ssaem._ Meski sudah berpikir keras, saya tetap tak dapat jawaban. Maka dari itu saya minta saran pada teman-teman saya. Kebetulan yang ada di jam ini hanya mereka. Jung- _ssaem,_ ah, saya agak segan untuk bertanya padanya. Saya takut dia bersedih. Kemarin-kemarin saja dia bilang sendiri kalau masih ingin mengejar Yoongi. Meski saya tak suka itu, saya masih punya hati. Tak tega rasanya tiba-tiba katakan pada Jung- _ssaem_ kalau saya akan melamar Yoongi dalam waktu dekat.

Kami duduk di ruang kesehatan. Saat itu sama sekali tak ada siswa yang sakit. Jin- _ssaem_ bebas makan cemilannya. Dia memberi saya dan Kim- _ssaem_ masing-masing sebungkus _chocopie._ Dokter sekolah itu menggigit _chocopie_ -nya. Sebentar ujung lidahnya bersihkan cokelat-cokelat yang menyangkut di gigi. Dia bilang begini. "Joon, coba pikir. Park _-ssaem_ ini mau melamar Min _-ssaem_ sebelum hari sabtu. Mana ada waktu untuk pergi ke pantai? Tidak ada hari libur. Sampai jumat kita masih di sekolah. Kalian masih mengajar, bukan? Pulang sore. Sudah lelah, sampai sana bukannya beromantis ria nanti malah pingsan kecapekan."

"Benar juga."

"Kau jenius tapi kadang-kadang otakmu tak kau pakai untuk berpikir, ya!" cibir Jin- _ssaem_ sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan dahi Kim _-ssaem_ dengan ujung telunjuk.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, Kim- _ssaem_ malah cengengesan bahagia. "Astaga, aku suka mulutmu. Dulu kau membuatku jatuh cinta ketika kau memarahiku seperti ini."

"Jadi kau suka kalau aku marah? Aku tak mau keriput dan darah tinggi kalau harus memarahimu terus. Kau mau aku cepat mati? Aku tidak mau mati lebih dulu darimu."

"Kau ingin aku yang mati duluan?"

"..." Jin- _ssaem_ diam. Tatapannya sangatlah tajam. Tapi bukan pada Kim _-ssaem,_ melainkan pada _chocopie_ -nya yang berbentuk serupa bulan sabit.

Kim _-ssaem_ menepuk pahanya. "Seokjin?"

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Jinseok _-ah_."

"Aay! Singkirkan tanganmu!"

Tangan Kim- _ssaem_ digampar keras. Lalu dia mengadu pada saya. "Park- _ssaem,_ dia tidak suka kalau saya bisa membalasnya," begitu dia bilang.

Saya yang dongkol. "Kalian. Cukup. Tak perlu bermesraan di depan saya. Tokoh utamanya saya, jadi tolong beri perhatian pada saya. Bisa kita kembali ke topik? Saya pikir kalian bisa membantu."

"Aam." Jin- _ssaem_ menghabiskan sisa _chocopie_ -nya sekali lahap. Pipinya yang menggembung saat mengunyah nampak menggemaskan. Dia seperti _alpaca_ yang sedang memamahbiak. Sehabis menelan dia bicara. "Lamar dia di lapangan sekolah saja, Park- _ssaem_."

"Hah? Lapangan sekolah?"

"Sepertinya seru kalau Anda lamar Min- _ssaem_ di jam olahraga. Anak-anak di lapangan akan soraki Anda berdua nanti."

"Ih, malu! Mana berani saya lakukan itu!"

"Tapi itu seru, Park _-ssaem_! Anda yang seleb sekolah ini makin _nyeleb_ kalau Anda lakukan itu! Anda tidak mau terkenal, memangnya?"

"Tidak mau. Tidak perlu terkenal. Untuk apa? Saya bukan artis. Saya tidak suka juga disebut seleb. Yang saya tahu seleb itu belum tentu orang yang terkenalnya karena prestasi, bisa saja karena sensasi. Saya tidak mau kalau nantinya saya disebut sebagai guru olahraga tukang cari sensasi. Tidak. Tidak ada lamar-lamar di lapangan di depan murid," tolak saya.

Jin- _ssaem_ berkedip-kedip melongo melihat saya. Waktu saya sadar, ternyata ini omongan terpanjang saya padanya. Apalagi kata-kata saya sepertinya terdengar menggurui Jin- _ssaem._

"Jinseok, apa kau akan marah padanya karena dia bisa membalasmu?"

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Ternyata, bertanya pada Kim _-ssaem_ dan Jin- _ssaem_ tiada guna. Lalu, tidak mungkin juga saya bertanya pada Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka tahu apa? Mereka hanya bocah yang uang jajannya saja masih minta pada orangtua. Mau tanya pada guru-guru lain yang sudah menikah, saya malu. Mereka bahkan belum tahu saya sudah jadian dengan Min- _ssaem._ Ya begini, saya memang tak terlalu terbuka pada orang lain kecuali yang benar-benar dekat. Meski sudah lama saya mengajar di sekolah ini, tapi tak banyak guru yang betul-betul akrab dengan saya. Perbedaan usia membuat saya segan. Saya memang menjaga jarak untuk tetap menjaga hubungan profesional dengan mereka. Tapi lain dengan orang-orang semacam Kim _couple_ dan Jung _-ssaem_ , sih.

"Hei, Anda sedang apa? Tumben Anda ada di sini. Tak biasanya saya lihat Park- _ssaem_ di perpustakaan. Janggal rasanya," ujar Jung- _ssaem,_ ketika saya duduk di lantai perpustakaan siang-siang.

"Saya butuh pencerahan."

"Pencerahan apa? Semacam... wahyu Tuhan?"

Saya memandangnya dengan malas. Sedang stres begini diajak bercanda, jadi sebal. "Tidak, bukan. Mm, tapi iya, bisa jadi."

Jung- _ssaem_ menyisir rak buku. Dia mengambil sebuah novel berjudul Norwegian Wood. Kertasnya sudah menguning, cetakan lama. Saya hanya diam saja sementara dia membuka-buka novel itu seperti hendak mencari sesuatu yang entah apa. Mungkin untuk bahan ajarnya, atau memang dia hanya iseng. Ah, bukan urusan saya juga. Tidak perlu terlalu peduli.

"Park- _ssaem,_ saya lupa mau sombong pada Anda." Dia berjongkok, lalu setelah mengatakan itu dia duduk bersila di depan saya sambil memasang wajah berseri—tapi senyumnya ganjil.

"Apa?"

Bukunya dia tutup. "Tadi saya lewat di depan kelas 2-3, kelas PKK. Ada Min- _ssaem_ di sana dan dia sedang di depan kelas sambil mengepal-ngepalkan nasi."

"Saya baru tahu dia merangkap jadi guru PKK." Iya, saya tak tahu ini. Yoongi tidak bilang apa-apa.

"Sepertinya dia hanya membantu. Lagipula gurunya ada kok."

"Lalu yang mau Anda sombongkan itu apa?"

Jung- _ssaem_ terkekeh. "Dia melihat saya, tiba-tiba memanggil lalu menyuruh saya mencicipi nasi kepal jagung buatannya. Senang. Seperti dilayani seorang istri."

Saya diam agak lama. Lalu buang napas panjang. Maunya saya cemburu, tapi tidak. Ada hal penting yang sedang saya pikirkan jadinya perkataan Jun-ssaem tadi bukanlah apa-apa. "Jung _-ssaem_."

"Hm?"

"Saya mau melamarnya."

"Ooh..." Dia kembali membuka novel itu dengan santai. "APA? MELAMAR?!"

"Pssst! Berisik!" Saya bekap mulutnya dengan tangan. Saya tegur dia dengan bisikan kasar. Lalu cepat-cepat saya lirik kanan-kiri takut ada yang mendengar. "Jangan keras-keras! Anda mau bikin seisi perpustakaan ini ramai, hah?"

"Serius, Park- _ssaem_ , Anda mau melamar Min _-ssaem_?"

"Iya."

"Bukankah kalian belum lama berpacaran? Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Jangan-jangan—oh astaga. Yang kemarin itu bukan asam lambung?"

Lagi-lagi, masalah itu. saya jadi capek mendengarnya. Padahal sudah jelas, tapi masih saja... Dengan gemas saya cubiti pipi Jung _-ssaem_. "Itu asam lambung, cintaku. Jangan menuduh sembarangan..."

"Eww! Lepaskan! Siapa yang Anda panggil Cinta!"

Akhirnya saya melepaskan dia. Jung- _ssaem_ mengelus pipinya yang memerah bekas saya cubit. Wajahnya merana. Terkadang saya heran dengannya. Saya tak suka Jung- _ssaem_ karena dia menyebalkan, tapi dia teman saya. Kami cukup dekat karena pertengkaran. "...ceritanya panjang. Saya tidak yakin Anda mau mendengarnya. Lagipula saya memang tak mau bercerita apa-apa pada Anda."

"Ya sudah tidak usah cerita. Saya juga tidak minta." Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana, kemudian memotret salah satu halaman dari novel itu. Semua orang tahu kalau alat komunikasi dilarang digunakan di perpustakaan, termasuk kameranya, apalagi untuk memotret konten yang ada dalam buku koleksi. Tapi guru ini memang tak patut dicontoh. "Lalu bagaimana rencana lamarannya?"

"Justru itu. Sampai sekarang saya masih bingung. Saya ingin melamarnya sebelum hari Sabtu karena kami harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana?"

"Rumah... orangtua Min _-ssaem_."

Jung- _ssaem_ nampak terkejut. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. "Ya Tuhan."

"Kenapa Anda kaget begitu?"

"Saya hanya tak sangka manusia satu ini bisa sebegini cepatnya mengambil langkah. Rasanya belum lama Min- _ssaem_ datang ke sini tapi sekarang dia sudah mau Anda jadikan pasangan hidup. Astaga!"

"Anda tidak keberatan, bukan?"

"Tentu keberatan! Tapi sudahlah..." Jung- _ssaem_ menjatuhkan kepalanya. Sungguh sedih.

"Katanya yang punya hati lapang itu pintu rejekinya akan dibuka lebar-lebar. Siapa tahu jodoh adalah salah satu dari rejeki yang akan keluar dari pintu itu, Jung- _ssaem."_ Saya remat pundaknya untuk menyemangati. " Ngomong-ngomong Anda punya saran?"

"Beli cincin." Jari telunjuknya teracung.

"Di mana?"

"Saya punya rekomendasi. Ada satu toko di alun-alun kota, dekat restoran cepat saji. Dulu saya pernah membelikan kalung untuk kakak saya di sana. Perhiasannya bagus-bagus, sesuai dengan harganya."

"Anda memberikan perhiasan untuk kakak Anda?"

"Iya, romantis bukan? Dia ulangtahun dan saya belikan sebuah kalung yang liontinnya berbentuk bunga."

Iya, benar. Dia memang romantis. Dia ini guru sastra, tahu bagaimana caranya merangkai kata. Sudah begitu dia tahu bagaimana membuat orang lain senang. Kakaknya yang perempuan itu dibelikannya sebuah kalung sebagai hadiah ulangtahun. Lalu saya bayangkan ketika memberikannya, Jung _-ssaem_ bicarakan hal-hal manis pada kakaknya. Sejak awal, kenapa tak saya coba tiru dirinya? Tapi—ng, yah. Saya ini munafik memang. Suka tak suka pada Jung- _ssaem._

"Tapi saya tidak tahu di mana tokonya..."

"Bukankah sudah saya beritahu? Atau ini kode kalau Anda maunya diantar saya?"

Saya tersenyum, sedikit meringis. Jung- _ssaem_ matanya tinggal segaris. Lalu pipi saya dicubit, dan saya balas cubit pipinya. Kami main cubit-cubitan.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Karena tidak mau meninmbulkan kecurigaan, sore itu saya antar Yoongi pulang ke rumahnya. Saya tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang rencana saya dan lain sebagainya. Malam harinya saya jemput Jung- _ssaem_ di stasiun. Dia mau mengantar saya membeli cincin. Kami naik motor berdua. Dia saya bonceng. Angin malam cukup dingin untuk ditantang. Untungnya saya pakai jaket tebal. Jung- _ssaem_ juga. Tapi yang bikin saya sebal, dia duduk di belakang saya sambil memeluk erat. Pinggang ini, harusnya dipeluk oleh Yoongi seorang. Punggung ini pun, harusnya disandari oleh Yoongi. Tapi malah Jung _-ssaem_ yang menempeli saya... . Malam-malam pergi berdua ke pusat kota, seperti sepasang kekasih yang hendak berkencan. Ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Park- _ssaem,_ saya mau kopi dong!"

Jung- _ssaem_ dengan seenak hati minta dibelikan kopi. Mudah saja baginya main tunjuk ini-itu. Isi dompet saya jadi korban. Meminta bantuannya memang perlu bayaran. Tapi kalau menolak, saya tak enak. Biarlah, hitung-hitung menyenangkan hatinya. Saya tahu Jung- _ssaem_ masih dalam proses menerima hubungan saya dengan Yoongi.

"Nanti pulangnya beli _churros_ ya!"

Tapi tetap saja... dia ini suka bikin saya dongkol. Pacar bukan...

"Ini tokonya."

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah toko. Masuk ke dalam, lampu-lampu yang menyorot perhiasan di etalase sangatlah terang. Kalau perempuan, matanya mungkin akan berbinar-binar melihat perhiasan-perhiasan yang berkilau seperti itu.

"Selamat malam..." Seorang pramuniaga menyapa kami. Habis membalas senyum pramuniaga itu, Jung- _ssaem_ langsung menyikut lengan saya. Sejenak memang saya lupa kalau sayalah yang punya urusan di sini.

"Anu, saya mau cari cincin."

"Di sebelah sini."

Kami digiring ke etalase panjang tempat cincin-cincin dipajang. Semua nampak bagus. Saya tidak pandai memilih. Mata saya tidak terlalu jeli pula untuk membedakan satu dengan lainnya. Bingung. Saya lama diam. Tahu-tahu Jung- _ssaem_ mengetuk kaca untuk menunjuk satu cincin.

"Ini bagus," katanya. "Maaf saya ingin lihat yang ini."

Sebuah kotak disodorkan pada kami. Isinya sebuah cincin perak yang tebal, berukir sulur-sulur yang sederhana namun elegan. Terkesan membumi.

Jung- _ssaem_ mengambil cincin itu dan dia menarik tangan kiri saya. "Dicoba dulu. Sini."

"Tsche, jari saya gemuk, coba di jari Anda saja." Saya rebut cincin itu dari Jung- _ssaem,_ kemudian saya sematkan di jari manisnya yang kurus. Tak sangka, cincinnya bisa masuk dengan mudah. "Pas. "

Kami sama-sama menatap cincin itu, tertawa sedikit, lalu saling bertatapan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jung- _ssaem._

Saya mengangguk. "Bagus."

"Ambil kalau begitu."

"Iya."

"Aneh, tapi senang rasanya."

"Hehe... saya juga senang..."

Saat saya masih betah tersenyum, tiba-tiba Jung- _ssaem_ melotot horor. Sadar-sadar guru sastra itu sudah memukul lengan saya sambil berteriak. "Tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan ini?!" Kemudian dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman saya. "Ew! Menggelikan!"

Pramuniaga toko hanya senyam-senyum memandang kami. Saya malu. Saya bisa tebak kalau dia pikir saya membelikan cincin ini untuk Jung- _ssaem_ tapi tidak, astaga. Salah saya juga, dan benar kata Jung- _ssaem,_ saya melakukan hal yang menggelikan. Memegang tangan seseorang sambil memandangi cincin yang tersemat di jarinya. Seharusnya saya hanya lakukan itu pada Yoongi. Aduh...

Jung- _ssaem_ melepaskan cicin itu dan mengembalikannya ke dalam kotak. Si pramuniaga bertanya. "Apa cincinnya cocok, Pak?"

"I-iya. Saya mau ambil yang itu."

Akhirnya saya membeli sebuah cincin. Harganya memang tak bisa dibilang murah, tapi sepadan. Saya membayangkan Yoongi yang senang mendapatkan hadiah ini ketika saya melamarnya. Ngomong-ngomong, saya belum terpikirkan cara melamar yang bagus. Saran dari Jin _-ssaem_ sudah saya tolak. Kemudian saya bertanya pada Jung- _ssaem_ saat kami makan _churros_ di pinggir jalan.

"Melamar seseorang dengan rangkaian kata-kata indah saya pikir adalah hal yang bagus. Melamar sambil baca puisi misalnya. Tapi kalau lihat tampang Anda, sepertinya tidak ada bakat untuk melakukan itu," katanya, yang memegang _churros_ bersaus cokelat.

Saya mengernyit. "Kenapa dengan tampang saya?"

"Di muka Anda saya hanya bisa lihat bola basket, bola voli, _ring,_ _nett,_ lapangan, peluit ... tidak ada hal-hal bernuansa romantis. Lagipula Anda tidak biasa berpuisi, bukan? Di lapangan Anda biasa teriak-teriak suruh murid Anda melempar bola dengan benar."

"Ish." Agak sebal mendengarnya. Tapi dia ada benarnya juga. Rasanya seperti sedang dikritik secara tidak langsung. Saya memang tidak kenal dengan puisi dan hal romantis. Hidup saya ini orientasinya hanya pada olahraga saja. Tidak terpikirkan bahwa sedikit romantisme diperlukan dalam kehidupan. Setidaknya jika bukan untuk diri sendiri, romantisnya untuk orang lain. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Tidak tahu. Kalau Anda pintar, Anda bisa pikir sendiri." Jung- _ssaem_ menggedikkan bahu. _Churros_ -nya sudah habis. "Park- _ssaem_ , haus. Mau _milk shake_..."

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 **CONTINUED**


	17. Chapter 17

**Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Cincin sudah di tangan tapi rencana lamaran belum saya dapat. Dua hari ini saya gelisah. Mengajar pun rasanya tak tenang karena banyak pikiran. Bukannya menyiapkan diri untuk melamar, saya malah menyiapkan baju untuk dibawa ke Daegu.

"Yoongi, jangan makan _ramen_."

Saya mengambil kap _ramen_ instan yang Yoongi keluarkan dari tasnya. Dia mau menyeduh _ramen_ itu, sebab tidak punya waktu untuk pergi makan ke kantin. Pekerjaannya banyak. Saya tahu. Tapi ayahnya sendiri yang bilang kalau Yoongi tidak boleh sering-sering makan _ramen._

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti perutmu buncit."

Yoongi langsung memegangi perutnya sendiri sambil berwajah takut. "Tapi Kim _-ssaem_ sering makan _ramen_ dan perutnya tidak buncit."

"Kim- _ssaem_ suka olahraga, jadi tidak buncit."

Yoongi cemberut. Saya tidak ada niat untuk menyinggung dirinya yang jarang olahraga itu, tapi melihat cebikan lucu Yoongi saya jadi ingin tertawa. Senang rasanya mengerjai dia.

"Jangan marah. Kubelikan roti, mau?"

Saya mendapat anggukan samar. Bibirnya masih mengerucut. Ingin rasanya mencubiti pipi gembilnya itu, tapi saya masih sadar situasi. Ruang guru ramai dan saya tidak mau jadi bahan candaan gara-gara bermesraan dengan Yoongi. Jadi, saya pun keluar untuk membeli roti. Tak sangka, di lorong saya bertemu dengan Jungkook.

"Park- _ssaem_! Siang." Anak itu menyapa saya dengan riang, tapi bergegas jalan. Sebelum jauh, saya panggil dia.

"Kook, sini sebentar."

Jungkook membalik badan. Dengan tampang polosnya dia bertanya ada apa. Saya merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang.

"Belikan roti dan susu melon. Susunya dua. Kembaliannya untuk kamu, siapa tahu mau jajan."

"Ih, ternyata saya dipanggil untuk disuruh beli makanan ke kantin," ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Kook, kalau ada guru yang minta tolong padamu, bantulah dia. Lagipula kamu saya beri komisi."

"Tapi Bapak tidak bilang tolong pada saya."

"Oh, iya ya?" Saya baru sadar. "Ya sudah, tolong ya muridku. Saya butuh roti dan susu itu segera, kasihan Min- _ssaem_ kelaparan."

"Jadi ini untuk Min- _ssaem_?"

"Hu-um."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Park _-ssaem_ cepat menikah ya. Nanti saya bantu habiskan makanan di pernikahan Bapak!"

"Jungkook!"

Anak itu berlari sambil tertawa. Saya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Jungkook mengingatkan saya untuk cepat-cepat menikahi Yoongi. Huft, sebelum menikah, saya harus melamarnya dulu. Kesiapan hati. Ini. Ah, saya mengelus dada lagi. Butuh dukungan moril. Saya terlalu payah untuk mengandalkan diri sendiri.

Setelah Jungkook kembali, saya menemani Yoongi makan siang di ruang guru. Rotinya dia makan dengan lahap. Agak menyesal juga hanya membelikannya satu. Padahal kalau dua juga pasti habis. Bekerja butuh banyak energi. Banyak energi dihasilkan dari banyak makan. Saya menyeruput susu sambil corat-coret di kertas bekas.

"Jimin, kau kenapa? Seperti sedang banyak pikiran," tanya Yoongi. Wajahnya agak khawatir. Dia membuang plastik bungkus roti tanpa mengalihkan pandangannyad ari saya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau itu tentang keluargaku, kau tenang saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Dia tidak mengerti, justru yang saya pikirkan bukan tentang keluarganya. Melamarnya adalah yang paling berat sekarang ini. Saya mau membuat dia terkesan tapi saya belum menemukan caranya.

"Jimin, jangan diam terus..."

"Aku tidak diam kok, hanya sedang menggambar..."

"Menggambar apa? Kau hanya bikin benang kusut sejak tadi."

Benar. Kertas ini isinya hanya gumpalan benang kusut. Saya tertawa kering. Dia kembali pada _laptop_ -nya dan saya corat-coret kertas lagi.

"Jimin, jangan diam saja..."

Saya bingung. Maunya saya tak mengganggu Yoongi yang bekerja agar dia bisa tetap fokus. Tapi dia malah tak suka kalau saya hanya teronggok di kursi tanpa bicarakan apa-apa. Jung- _ssaem_ datang, dia menaruh bukunya di meja.

"Park- _ssaem_ sedang sariawan mungkin? Lebih baik mengobrol dengan saya saja."

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Besok Sabtu. Saya harus pergi ke rumah orangtua Yoongi. Ke Daegu. Baju sudah siap, oleh-oleh sudah ada. Tapi hati ini belum mantap. Cincin untuk Yoongi masih saya pegang. Tiap hari saya bawa kemana-mana. Seharusnya sudah saya berikan ini padanya. Sore, saya duduk di tribun gimnasium sendirian. Seharian saya tidak banyak bicara dengan kekasih saya. Stres rasanya. Padahal saya bebas, tak ada jadwal mengajar sama sekali dan datang ke sekolah dengan sengaja hanya untuk melihat Yoongi. Tapi waktu yang ada tidak saya manfaatkan dengan baik. Tahu-tahu jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, dan sekolah menjadi sepi.

Terakhir saya lihat Yoongi sedang mengurusi nilai murid-muridnya. Dia juga sibuk membuat soal ujian. Saya dengar dia mengeluh pada Jung- _ssaem_ waktu saya sedang menyeduh minuman. Katanya ujian tulis untuk seni musik tak seharusnya ada. Jadi ingat pembicaraan saya dengan Kim- _ssaem_ sebelumnya. Ternyata saya dan Yoongi sependapat. Kami ini mengajar mata pelajaran yang melulu praktek. Ujian tulis itu apa? Saya mau menanggapi, tapi setiap mau dekati dia, beban lamaran itu muncul. Lagi-lagi, saya urungkan niat untuk bicara padanya.

Gimnasium kosong, tapi kepala saya ramai. Saya duduk menatap kaki saya sendiri. Sepatu pantofel ini jarang saya pakai. Kemeja dan celana katun yang saya kenakan juga jarang melekat di badan. Anak-anak yang berpapasan selalu memuji. Mereka bilang saya keren. Buat apa keren kalau bodoh? Bodoh dan pengecut. Merangkai kata indah saja saya tak bisa. Membuat kejutan yang spektakuler saya tak sanggup. Payah. Saya benar-benar payah.

Di tangan saya ada wadah cincin. Merah, beludru. Cuma bisa saya elus-elus permukaannya yang halus. Ketika diintip, isinya masih ada. masih mengkilap bersih.

 _Jimin, buat apa beli cincin kalau tidak diberikan? Kau tidak berniat menikahi dirimu sendiri, bukan?_

Seperti ada bisikan gaib di telinga saya. Benar memang. Saya terlalu banyak berpikir dan tak kunjung bertindak. Saya banyak takut dan tak mau melihat risiko. Tidak, seharusnya saya tidak seperti ini. Lelaki sejati tidak seperti ini, Park Jimin! Dengan keberanian yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti sambaran petir, saya ambil ponsel dan ketikkan pesan singkat untuk Yoongi.

 _Yoongi, kalau kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu, datanglah ke gimnasium ya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan._

Hanya saja, yang saya kirimkan padanya adalah pesan yang sama sekali tidak jantan. Apa? minta dia yang datang ke rempat saya? Benar-benar payah Park Jimin ini... . Saya sangat menyesal. Ingin saya tarik kembali pesan itu tapi tak bisa. Saya susupkan ponsel ke dalam tas dengan terburu. Malu. Saya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Yoongi membaca pesan itu. Saya tidak mau lihat seandainya ada balasan yang masuk.

Argh. Saya berakhir dengan pasrah, tiduran di tribun bersama kotak cincin yang saya pegang erat-erat. Langit-langit gimnasium begitu tinggi dan jauh. Pikiran saya mengawang. Lalu keheningan menelan saya. Lambat laun semua benar-benar terasa kosong dan hampa, sampai-sampai saya tertidur.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

"Jimin? Jimin?"

Saya bangun karena mendengar suara Yoongi yang memanggil. Belum sempat menyahut, seseorang muncul.

"Syukurlah kau masih di sini..." Di pintu dia berhenti, lalu tersenyum meski dadanya naik turun lelah. Saya tahu dia yang jarang olahraga itu mungkin kehabisan tenaga untuk datang ke gimnasium yang cukup jauh dari ruang guru. Tapi lelahnya terlihat benar-benar. Saya memerhatikannya, lalu baru sadar bajunya sedikit kotor dan dagunya berdarah.

"Y-Yoongi kau kenapa?!" Segera saya hampiri dia. Yoongi menyentuh luka itu dengan tangan. Dia meringis tapi masih tersenyum saja.

"Aku jatuh, tersandung," katanya. "Aku baru baca pesanmu tadi. Padahal kau kirim itu sudah dua jam lalu. Buru-buru aku datang ke sini, takutnya kau sudah pulang. Maaf... aku terlalu serius mengerjakan soal sampai-sampai ponsel pun tak kulihat."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Justru aku yang minta maaf. Kau jadi terluka begini. Sakit, ya?"

"Sedikit perih. Tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Yoongi..." Saya jadi sedih. Yoongi bahkan masih mau datangi saya meski terluka.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Dia menatap saya regu-ragu. "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Sudahlah, itu nanti saja. Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke ruang kesehatan, minta Jin- _ssaem_ mengobatimu." Saya mau mengamit tangannya, tapi dia menolak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jimin. Sungguh. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Sekarang saja, obati lukanya nanti."

"Tidak, kita ke ruang kesehatan dulu." Ini kedua kalinya saya mau amit tangan itu, dan Yoongi tetap menolak. Dia mundur selangkah. Wajahnya tak terlihat baik. Ada sesuatu.

"Jimin. Aku takut. Katakan sekarang," katanya. "Kemarin dan hari ini kau diam saja. Aku takut kau diam karena ingin menjauhiku..."

"Tidak, Yoongi. Mungkin memang benar kalau aku diam, tapi itu karena aku banyak berpikir."

"Berpikir tentang apa?".

"Ini." Saya sodorkan kotak beludru yang saya pegang. "Aku ingin melamarmu tapi tak tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Melamarku?"

Saya buka kotak itu dan saya tunjukkan cincinnya pada Yoongi. "Aku membeli cincin ini untukmu. Orang-orang ingin aku menjadi romantis di depanmu. Mereka bilang kejutan dan puisi yang indah akan membuat lamaran menjadi sempurna. Hanya saja aku tak bisa melakukannya. Bukannya tak mau. Yoongi, aku mau menjadi lelaki romantis, tapi susah. Aku payah. Aku ini lelaki dengan banyak kekurangan. Apa kau mau terima aku apa adanya?"

Yoongi menatap saya lama. Lalu dia menunduk sambil melepas kekeh pelan. "...aku mau." Wajahnya terangkat, dia menyunggingkan senyum. "Kau tidak perlu jadi romantis. Bagaimana pun, selama itu dirimu, aku terima."

Kata-katanya terasa amat tulus. Hati ini tersentuh. "Terimakasih...," ucap saya. Senyumnya saya balas. "Jadi ... kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Mau, tentu. Aku mau." Yoongi mengangguk antusias. Pipinya bersemu merah.

Saya ambil tangannya. Kemudian cincin perak itu saya sematkan di jarinya yang kurus dan lentik. Ini jari seniman. Jari seorang pemusik. Jari Yoongi yang saya cintai.

"Terimakasih, Yoongi ... terimakasih. Aku sangat senang karena kau mau menerimaku. Aku akan berusaha menjadi lelaki yang lebih baik untumu. Menjadi yang terbaik. Kita menikah, dan selamanya aku akan menjagamu."

Saya cium punggung tangannya. Yoongi terkekeh. Saya lihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Lalu dia berkata. "Jangan katakan hal yang membuatku ingin menangis."

"Apa yang barusan itu menyedihkan?"

"Tidak, justru sebaliknya. Dasar kau ini!" Yoongi memukul saya. Entah mengapa sakit yang dirasa justru membuat saya bahagia. Kami tertawa, bahkan tak peduli meski gema tawa itu memantul kembali ke telinga. Pukulan-pukulan itu melemah, berakhir pada sebuah pelukan. Yoongi memeluk dengan bersandar kepala di dada saya. Lantas dia tertawa ringan. "Lucu, ya. Rasanya baru saja aku memulai kehidupanku di sekolah ini, tahu-tahu aku sudah punya suami."

"Tapi kita belum resmi ... aku masih calonmu, Yoongi. Belum ada sepuluh menit aku melamarmu, bukan?"

"Tak apa. Sekarang sudah kuanggap kau sebagai suamiku. Tapi tak sabar juga rasanya ingin segera menikah denganmu. Di altar, bertukar cincin, lalu kau cium aku."

Kami melepaskan pelukan untuk saling bertatap. Iya, saya juga tak sabar. "Yoongi."

"Ya?"

"Aku bisa menciummu sekarang kalau kau mau."

"Hihi." Dia terkikik. "Kalau begitu cium aku. Sini."

Dia menengadah dan memejamkan matanya. Pelan-pelan saya gapai bibir itu. Saya cium dia. Kenyal. Lembut. Yoongi membalas saya. Kami saling meraup. Yoongi menaruh tangannya di leher saya ketika dia butuh pegangan. Dengan sengaja saya buat dia mundur supaya bisa bersandar di dinding. Kami berciuman lagi setelah mengambil napas sebentar.

"Ammh... mmhh..."

Tuhan, saya cinta dia. Orang inilah yang nanti akan menjadi istri saya. Rasanya cinta saya ini tidaklah cukup saya curahkan lewat ciuman...

 _Klontang!_

Saat kami dengar itu, seketika kami melepas ciuman sampai ada bunyi kecup keras. Saya dan Yoongi sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu di mana sebuah kaleng minuman menggelinding di lantai dan dua anak berseragam berdiri dengan wajah _blank_.

"Ah... em... sore, Park- _ssaem,_ Min- _ssaem..."_ Jungkook menyapa.

"Ngg... Sa-saya tidak berdelusi, kan? Apa barusan Park _-ssaem_ dan Min- _ssaem_ sedang berciuman?" Sementara Taehyung, menelan ludah dan bicara begitu pada kami.

"T-tidak, kami tidak sedang-itu, tadi hanya...," kata Yoongi terbata. Saya hanya bisa menelan ludah seperti yang Taehyung lakukan.

"Maaf, maafkan kami." Jungkook membungkuk dalam-dalam dua kali, lantas menggandeng tangan Taehyung. "Silakan lanjutkan. Maaf mengganggu. Ayo, Taehyung, kita main basketnya nanti saja."

Taehyung berjongkok untuk mengambil kaleng minumannya. Tanpa memutus tatapan, dia berjalan mundur dan melambaikan tangan untuk pamit. "Dadah, Park- _ssaem,_ dadah Min- _ssaem..."_

Kemudian mereka menghilang di balik pintu. Saya dan Yoongi masih sama-sama menatap titik itu sampai beberapa saat. Lebih dari semenit mungkin. Sadar-sadar Yoongi mengubur wajahnya di dada saya.

"Bagaimana ini, aku malu ... mau ditaruh di mana mukaku, Jimin?" gumamnya penuh sesal.

Sebagai seorang guru olahraga yang sudah mengajar bertahun-tahun di sekolah ini, baru pertama kali, muncul keinginan untuk berhenti...

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Kami menjadi canggung gara-gara insiden itu. Saya mengantar Yoongi pulang dan kami hanya saling mendiamkan di perjalanan. Bahkan ketika saya duduk satu meja dengannya, tidak banyak yang kami lakukan selain makan dengan khidmat. Saya ingin mengakhiri kecanggungan ini, maka dari itu saya buka suara dan mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Besok mau pergi jam berapa?"

"Pagi-pagi saja," jawab Yoongi. Matanya ada pada isian mangkuk, bukan pada saya.

"Jam enam?"

Dia menggeleng. "Terlalu pagi. Jam sembilan."

"Bukankah itu terlalu siang? Bagaimana kalau jam delapan?"

"Hanya beda satu jam."

"Kalau begitu jam tujuh."

"Aku tidak yakin apa aku sudah bangun atau belum."

"Baiklah, jam delapan?"

" _Deal."_

Percakapan selesai. Kami makan lagi. Hening.

"Jimin."

"Ya?"

"Apa ibumu baik?"

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibir. "Dia cerewet. Waktu mau pindah ke sini Ibu bilang aku harus bisa jaga pola makan supaya tidak gendut."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau gendut?"

"Katanya nanti tidak ada yang mau padaku."

"Aku mau."

"Tapi kau larang aku untuk makan _ramen_ , katamu nanti perutku buncit."

"Kalau buncitnya karena _ramen_ aku tidak mau, kalau buncitnya karena..."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Ah tidak. Boleh minta nasi lagi?"

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Sabtu, kami pergi ke Daegu. Tidak perlu saya ceritakan bagaimana perjalanan kami sebab yang saya dan Yoongi lakukan sepanjang jalan hanyalah tidur. Serius. Tahu-tahu bus yang kami tumpangi sudah masuk daerah Daegu. Tanpa terasa 3,5 jam terlewati begitu saja. Untungnya kami bangun sebelum bus berhenti di terminal, kalau tidak, mungkin kami akan dibangunkan oleh penumpang lain dan itu sangatlah memalukan. Dari terminal, kami naik taksi. Setelah sekitar 30 menit, kami berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional dengan benteng bergenteng dan pintu gerbang dari kayu. Saya membawakan tas Yoongi sementara dia membuka gerbang.

"Aku pulang..."

Ketika kami masuk, ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyiram tanaman. "Yoongi?" sahutnya.

"Ibu, aku pulang."

Itu ibunya Yoongi. Saya langsung membungkuk untuk berikan salam. "Selamat siang, Bu."

"Oh apa ini Jimin, ya?"

Saya bingung karena mata ibu Yoongi terlihat berbinar ketika memandang saya. "I-iya saya Jimin."

"Tampannya... di foto kau tampan, tapi yang asli jauh lebih tampan, Ibu tak sangka."

Yoongi tak pernah katakan kalau dia berikan foto saya pada orangtuanya. Waktu itu pun dia tak katakan kalau dia berikan nomor ponsel saya pada ayahnya. Sepertinya dia tak akan bicara apa-apa jika tak saya tanya. Hm... apakah ini patut jadi catatan?

Yoongi berjalan ke pelataran, saya ikuti dia dari belakang. Ibunya menyusul setelah mematikan keran dan menggulung selang.

"Ibu, Ayah mana?" tanya Yoongi di ambang pintu. Saya masih melepas sepatu.

"Yoongi. Dagumu kenapa?"

"Jatuh. Lecet sedikit." Yoongi mengelus dagunya yang ditempeli plester.

"Baru beberapa bulan di Seoul, pulang-pulang kau sudah mengembang seperti pangsit rebus begini, ya?"

"Ibuu!"

"Ibu bilang apa? Jaga makananmu. Kau kan gampang gendut, lemak dari makananmu akan langsung lari ke pipi, perut dan pantatmu."

"Ibu, jangan begitu aku malu!" Yoongi melirik saya. Ingin tertawa tapi tak tega. Jadi saya tahan saja dengan senyum yang dikulum. Dari mukanya, kelihatan sekali kalau Yoongi kesal. Yang saya heran, ternyata dia dan ibunya sangat berbeda. Komentar itu sedikit mencukil, tapi dikatakan dengan tampang lurus. Saya tak tahu bagaimana Yoongi yang lembut hatinya itu bisa kuat dicibir ibu sendiri.

"Ayah mana?"

Yoongi melenggang masuk. Sementara saya ditinggal dengan ibunya. Selesai saya melepas sepatu, saya jinjing dua tas yang semula saya taruh di samping. Ibu Yoongi menepuk pundak saya.

"Lihat itu, waktu masih tinggal di sini pantatnya seperti triplek, sekarang jadi besar begitu."

Saya meneguk ludah. Tidak tahu maksud dari ibu Yoongi. Tidak mau tahu. Gara-gara kata-katanya saya jadi terus memerhatikan bagian itu.

"Ayahmu sedang pergi dengan temannya!"

Kami disuruh istirahat. Saya dan Yoongi duduk di tangga menghadap pekarangan. Hijau-hijau tanaman begitu menyejukkan mata. Rumahnya asri. Kami menikmati siang yang cerah dengan kudapan kue dan teh. Karena saya berada di rumah orangtua Yoongi, rasanya jadi tak berani untuk dekat-dekat. Malu. Duduk pun berjarak. Sesekali Yoongi melirik saya. Pelan-pelan dia menggeser bokongnya supaya duduk kami tak terlalu berjauhan. Dia senyam-senyum. Tanpa bicara dia tunjukkan cincinnya pada saya. Lalu saya pegang tangan itu, saya genggam.

"Aku pulaang!"

Seruan itu mengejutkan kami. Langsung saya lepaskan tangan Yoongi. Kakak Yoongi datang. Dia menenteng dua keresek dengan daun-daun yang menyembul. Waktu melihat saya, dia langsung tersenyum.

"Oh Jimin! Kapan sampai?"

"Baru saja, _Hyung_ ," jawab saya.

"Aku habis dari pasar, membeli bibit bunga baru. Kau mau bantu aku untuk memindahkannya ke dalam pot?"

"Eh? Ah. Baik."

" _Hyung_ , Jimin ini tamu. Jangan suruh-suruh dia!"

Yoongi saya lirik. Dia nampak tak suka saya mau membantu kakaknya.

"Kenapa? Tidak masalah. Lagipula dia mau, iya kan Jimin?"

Saya menjawab pertanyaan kakak Yoongi dengan anggukan ragu.

" _Seoltang,_ aku tidak mungkin memintamu membantuku, kau takut cacing! Mana mau pegang-pegang tanah!"sinis kakak Yoongi. Dia masuk ke rumah, meninggalkan kereseknya di dekat tangga. "Aku mau ambil potnya dulu."

Ketika kakak Yoongi masuk, ibunya keluar. Saya melihatnya mengikat tali celemek. Kemudian dia bertanya pada saya dan Yoongi. "Ibu mau masak. Kalian mau Ibu buatkan sup ayam ginseng, tidak? Supaya kuat."

Tapi yang dia tatap hanya saya. Jadilah saya berinisiatif untuk menjawab. "Apa saja, Bu."

"Oke!" Ibu Yoongi mengacungkan jempol. Lalu saya terdiam, sadar ada yang aneh dari kata-katanya barusan.

Tunggu dulu. Supaya kuat?

Kuat apaa?

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 **CONTINUED**


	18. Chapter 18

**Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Saya membantu kakak Yoongi untuk memindahkan bibit bunga dari _polybag_ ke dalam pot. Kami main-main tanah di pekarangan sementara Yoongi membantu ibunya memasak makan siang. Sebetulnya saya ingin melihat Yoongi memasak, tapi apalah daya, saya tidak bisa tiba-tiba menolak permintaan kakaknya. Saya ini seperti berada di kandang macan. Saya baik, mereka baik. Kalau saya macam-macam, takut diusir. Agak susah juga tapi yah, saya memang wajib beradaptasi.

Ketika makan siang, kakak Yoongi absen karena dia maunya makan di luar. Katanya saudara mereka punya restoran dan makanannya sangat enak. Kakak Yoongi terkesan tak menghargai masakan ibunya sendiri, tapi si ibu malah nampak biasa saja meski anaknya kabur. Yang buat saya heran, dia benar-benar membuat sup ayam ginseng dan sengaja menaruh pancinya di hadapan saya dan Yoongi kemudian dengan senang bicara begini. "Ibu mau menyusul kakak Yoongi ke restoran, rasanya ingin ayam bumbu pedas yang pedasnya seperti api. Habiskan ya! Satu ekor ayam ini harus habis berdua kalau tidak Ibu akan biarkan kalian kelaparan sampai besok!"

Dengan sedikit terpaksa, kami menghabiskan satu ekor ayam itu. Ukurannya cukup besar. Yoongi yang sudah kekenyangan tak mau lagi makan, takut muntah katanya. Untung porsi makan saya banyak, jadi sup ayam ginseng itu saya habiskan sampai bersih (hanya tersisa tulang).

Habis makan, kami hanya berleha di depan televisi. Ibu Yoongi baru sorenya kembali dengan sekap es krim. Ternyata habis makan di restoran dia dan kakak Yoongi jajan es. Lucunya mereka tak ingat pada kami. Sebagai ganti es krim, kakak Yoongi memberikan es bon-bon yang sudah didinginkan di kulkas. Saya mau-mau saja menerimanya, sementara Yoongi tak peduli. Dia tergeletak tak berdaya efek kekenyangan dan kantuk yang membabi buta.

Tepat menjelang waktu makan malam, ayah Yoongi pulang. Inilah yang paling saya takutkan. Beda dengan ibu Yoongi yang cukup ramah meski mulutnya tajam, ayah Yoongi dari mukanya saja sudah membuat segan.

Seperti tadi siang, Yoongi membantu ibunya menyiapkan makanan. Saya, kakak Yoongi, dan ayahnya duduk bertiga menunggu. Saya benar-benar merasa canggung. Kakak Yoongi tak banyak bicara dengan ayahnya. Dia asyik saja memainkan ponsel, sedang si ayah memerhatikan saya.

"Jimin," panggilnya.

"I-iya, Pak?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan Yoongi?"

Saya tahu maksud dari pertanyaan itu. Ayah Yoongi mau tahu sudah seberapa serius saya berhubungan dengan anaknya. Tapi, saya tak mau berbohong dengan tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau kami sudah berpacaran lama. Takut tidak sinkron jika saja nanti si ayah juga tanya Yoongi. Jadinya saya jujur saja. "Mmm... belum lama Pak."

"Tapi mereka sudah pernah tidur sekamar, Yah." Tiba-tiba kakak Yoongi ikut bicara. Saya hanya bisa tertawa masam di depan ayahnya.

Wajah ayah Yoongi tetap datar. "Sekamar tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa, kan?"

"O-oh, tidak Pak. Itu, anu, apa-apanya nanti saja. Setelah menikah. Hehe."

"Benar?"

Melihat ekspresi ayah Yoongi yang sama sekali tidak berubah, saya jadi tak enak bicara sambil _cengengesan._ Akhirnya saya hanya membungkuk saja, melunturkan sendiri tawa itu. "Iya, Pak..."

Ibu Yoongi datang membawa piring-piring lauk. Yoongi mengekori di belakangnya. Mereka mirip. Muka, postur, dengan celemek merah muda bergambar bunga lotus kecil di tengahnya.

"Jimin- _ah,_ jangan segan-segan, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Ini nasinya." Ibu Yoongi memberi saya semangkuk nasi. Yoongi ambil tempat di samping saya. Dia maunya duduk merapat, tapi saya diam saja. Jadinya dialah yang geser-geser pada saya. "Sudah mengobrol apa saja dengan mereka ini?"

Saya hanya menjawab pertanyaan ibu Yoongi dengan senyuman kering. Kami tidak ngobrol apa-apa malah.

"Yah, Yoongi sudah dilamar Jimin," kata si ibu. "Mana cincinnya, Yoongi perlihatkan pada ayahmu."

"Ini." tunjuk Yoongi malu-malu. Dia memperlihatkan cincin pemberian saya yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

"Jadi kalian mau menikah kapan?"

Pertanyaan dari ayah Yoongi itu membuat saya berpikir. Saya dan Yoongi saling menatap, lempar-lempat jawaban yang kami sama-sama belum tahu. Bahkan hingga kemarin, sehabis saya melamarnya, belum sempat kami bicarakan kapan kami akan menikah.

Saat itu ibu Yoongi tiba-tiba bicara. "Kakaknya Yoongi belum menikah. Setidaknya kalau bukan anak sulung Ibu yang memberi cucu, Yoongi si anak bungsu yang beri. Ibu yakin Yoongi subur. Dari badannya saja sudah ketahuan."

"Subur... kekekeke!" Kakak Yoongi menertawakan adiknya tanpa beban, sedang Yoongi sebagai pihak yang tersudutkan hanya kunyah-kunyah makanan tanpa membalas apa-apa. Sedikit banyak saya kasihan padanya. Terbayang masa-masa ketika Yoongi masih tinggal bersama keluarganya di sini. Tiap hari mungkin dia jadi sasaran empuk.

"Ibu maunya punya cucu berapa?" tanya si ayah.

"Berapa ya? Yang banyak. Supaya Ibu banyak teman di sini. Tapi ingin cepat-cepat, takut Ibu keburu tua dan osteoporosis. Nanti tidak kuat menggendong anak-anak Yoongi dan Jimin, Yah."

Yoongi melahap nasinya sambil memalingkan wajah. Dia malu, saya malu. Apalagi tadi ibu Yoongi menyebut anak-anak, banyak cucu. Ini secara tidak langsung terasa seperti sebuah tuntutan bagi saya untuk bekerja keras.

"Kalau kalian menikah di musim gugur, bagaimana?"

"Itu sekitar 3 sampai 4 bulan lagi, bukan? Terlalu lama, Yah!"

"Ibu maunya kapan?"

"Ayah..." Yoongi mau menginterupsi.

"Kalau bisa menikah besok, ya besok saja, Yah."

"Ibu..." Tapi dia tak didengar.

"Mau besok? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Heei!" Akhirnya dia berteriak. _Tak tak tak tak!_ Yoongi menggunakan sumpit besinya untuk mengetuk-ketuk mangkuk nasi. "Kalau kalian mau cepat punya cucu, ternak marmut saja dan anggap anak-anak marmut itu sebagai cucu kalian!"

"Yah, Bu, Yoongi marah!" Kakak Yoongi tertawa lagi. Padahal adiknya sedang berwajah sangar. Baru kali ini saya melihat Yoongi yang marah. Ternyata dia cukup menyeramkan.

Saking kesalnya, Yoongi menghabiskan nasi dan lauknya buru-buru. Dia menenggak air minum sampai tandas, lalu pergi begitu saja. Saya hanya bengong. Ibu Yoongi yang menyuruh saya menyusulnya.

"Paling-paling dia masuk ke kamar," katanya.

Saya habiskan nasi di mangkuk, lalu minum, dan berterimakasih pada mereka yang ada di meja makan. Saya susul Yoongi ke kamarnya. Pintunya tidak di tutup. Di dalam dia hanya sedang duduk di kasur dengan kaki lurus ke lantai.

"Jimin?"

"Benar kata ibumu, kau di sini rupanya."

"Kau sudah selesai makan?"

"Sudah."

Dia diam. Saya ikut duduk di sampingnya. Mata saya mengedar ke seisi kamar. Sederhana. Tidak banyak tempelan di dinding. Hanya beberapa foto. Salah satunya foto wisuda Yoongi. Dia sangat lucu. Ibu Yoongi bilang dia kurus sebelum pindah ke Seoul. Tapi di foto wisuda itu pipinya berisi. Apa pipi itu bagian dari _babyfat_ yang tak akan hilang meski berat badan berubah-ubah sekalipun?

Karena spreinya lembut, saya tertarik untuk merebahkan diri. Saya pun melakukan itu, dan tanpa diminta Yoongi berebahan juga. Kaki kami menggantung di lantai. Hanya separuh badan di kasur. Entah berapa lama kami seperti itu, sadar-sadar, ada suara ayah dan ibu Yoongi. Mereka di depan pintu kamar dan saya sontak bangun.

"Jimin, sudah mengantuk, ya?" tanya ibu Yoongi.

"Ibu, kamar tamu sudah dibereskan?"

"Belum, masih banyak jemuran di kasurnya. Belum ibu bereskan. Lupa. Ayah, karena kamarnya tidak ada lagi, Jimin tidur dengan Yoongi saja ya, berdua?"

Saya menunggu jawaban ayah Yoongi dengan was-was.

"Iya."

Tapi ternyata, si ayah menurut saja pada ibunya Yoongi. Syukurlah. Saya tidak perlu khawatir. Tadinya saya takut disuruh tidur di luar karena ketahuan berbaring bersama Yoongi di kasur ini.

"Tapi jangan macam-macam, kalian belum resmi," kata ayah Yoongi, mengingatkan. Saya hanya mengangguk-angguk patuh. Sadar diri. Ini di rumah (calon) mertua saya, jadi harus bersikap sebaik mungkin di depan mereka.

"Ayah, biarkan saja mereka mau apa, lagipula dua-duanya sudah dewasa."

Tiba-tiba ayah Yoongi bertanya pada saya. "Jimin, berapa umurmu?"

"Tigapuluh, Pak..."

Ibu Yoongi menggumamkan _wah._ "Sudah matang, harus cepat punya anak. Yoongi juga, meski belum tigapuluh, jangan dinanti-nanti, susah mengejannya kalau mau melahirkan."

"Ibuu!" Yoongi berteriak kesal.

"Baiklah. Tidur yang nyenyak. Ayo, Yah."

Pintu digeser, tapi tak sampai benar-benar tertutup. Ada celah beberapa senti dan saya masih bisa melihat sosok ibu Yoongi berdiri di sana. Mengintip. Dengan muka datar.

"Ibu! Tidur!" Yoongi memekik, mau menutup pintu. Barulah ibunya tersenyum.

"Selamat malam," katanya.

 _Brak!_ Bunyinya keras. Pintu sudah tertutup. Yoongi menoleh ke arah saya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Wajahnya nampak kesal, tapi saya tak tahu juga alasannya karena kesal pada ibunya semata atau ada selip-selip malu pada saya.

"Maaf...," kata Yoongi sambil menunduk.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Ibuku, dan semuanya." Dia duduk. "Ingin cepat-cepat ke Seoul saja."

"Lho? Belum sehari kita di sini. Kamu tidak suka pulang ke rumahmu sendiri?"

"Mereka sangat menyebalkaan!"

Yoongi benar-benar kesal, bahkan sampai menginjak-nginjak lantai. Lalu saya peluk dia supaya tenang sedikit. "Sudahlah... apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghiburmu? Supaya kau tidak kesal, hem?"

Dia mengembuskan napas panjang, punggungnya melorot. Dia tatap saya dengan mata memelas dan bibir mengerucut. Kami bertatapan saja tanpa bicara selama beberapa saat. Cuma mendengarkan napas, saya coba dengarkan detak jantungnya tapi percuma, yang kedengaran hanya milik saya sendiri. Padahal kami sudah pernah tidur satu kamar, tapi kenapa kali ini rasanya dada saya berdebar?

"Jimin, kau kenapa?"

Saya mengelus dada sambil meringis.

"Sakit?" Tangan Yoongi menyentuh dada saya. Telapak tangannya tepat di jantung saya yang berdetak-detak keras. Dia kedap-kedip sementara saya bingung harus berkata apa. Yoongi terkikik. "Kau deg-degan?"

Dengan pasrah saya mengangguk. Ini sangat tiba-tiba, tidak terkontrol. Biasanya juga tidak begini. Apalagi Yoongi tidak sedang melakukan sesuatu yang mengundang debaran. Aneh memang. Ya, cinta itu aneh. "Uuh..."

Saya benar-benar pasrah ketika dengan sengaja Yoongi menaruh telinganya di dada saya. Supaya dapat pengalihan, saya peluk saja dia sambil lempar-lempar mata. Ke figura di dinding, ke lampu meja, ke karpet, ke tumpukan buku, kemana saja.

Yoongi mengusak manja. "Ibu mau kita cepat menikah, bagaimana ini?"

"Iya, bagaimana, ya?"

"Aku juga mau kita cepat menikah. Tapi aku bahkan belum menemui orangtuamu."

"Iya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau menikah di mana?"

"Tidak tahu, tidak ada ide."

"Sama. Aku pun tidak ada ide. Ternyata pernikahan itu rumit ya." Yoongi melepaskan pelukan. Lalu dia bersandar di bahu saya.

"Mau melamarmu saja aku sampai stres. Kalau stres aku susah makan."

"Jangan susah makan, nanti kamu kurus! Tapi enak ya. Daripada aku, kalau stres makan melulu." Dia bicara begini sambil mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Makanlah terus supaya sehat."

"Jimin, jangan seperti ibuku!"

Saya dipukul. "Eh apa aku salah bicara?"

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku mau tidur saja!"

Yoongi menarik selimut, berbaring memunggungi saya. Dengan ragu saya ikut berebahan, sedikit-sedikit juga saya tarik selimut untuk tutupi badan. Yoongi masih begitu meski sudah saya panggil namanya. Akhirnya saya menyerah. Mungkin dia memang mau tidur tanpa dinganggu. Saya yang belum mengantuk ini tak bisa memaksakan diri untuk terpejam. Kasurnya nyaman. Tapi saya tetap tak bisa tidur. Jadilah saya pandangi punggung Yoongi. Kaosnya hitam. Beberapa waktu lalu lehernya sempat saya gigit hingga berbekas. Saya sentuh bagian lembut itu tanpa niat mau menggigit lagi. Lalu tangan saya bertengger di pundaknya. Rasanya posisi kami agak berjauhan. Maka, saya merapat. Saya selipkan tangan untuk memeluknya. Badannya sama sekali tidak berotot, apalagi perutnya. Kenyal daging dan lemak. Tapi tak apa. Ini hangat. Saya suka. Yoongi tidak protes apa-apa. Saya pikir dia sudah berlayar jauh ke alam mimpi. Saya pun memeluknya lebih erat, dan mencoba tidur.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Saya terbiasa bangun pagi, bahkan di tempat asing sekalipun. Waktu menengok ke jendela, langitnya masih biru-biru gelap. Fajar belum menyingsing. Saya kembali ke kasur karena tak enak mau keluyuran sendirian mencari kamar mandi. Yoongi masih tidur dengan lelapnya. Saya tarik selimutnya sebatas bahu, lalu saya belai-belai rambut hitam itu. Damai sekali wajahnya. Padahal semalam dia marah-marah pada ayah-ibunya. Lucu memang Yoongi ini.

Pelan-pelan Yoongi bergumam. "Jimin...?"

"Iya?" Saya jawab panggilannya. Mata Yoongi masih tertutup rapat. Tangannya menggapai-gapai mencari saya untuk disentuh. Saya arahkan saja dia untuk memeluk saya. Badan ini pun saya bawa merapat padanya. Kebetulan ada celah, jadi saya bisa menyusupkan wajah saya di dadanya.

"Jimin... aku mimpi punya bayi," kata Yoongi.

"Seperti apa dia? Apa itu anak kita? Apa dia mirip kau? Atau mirip aku?"

Yoongi mendengung lama. Jari-jarinya di rambut saya. "Tidak tahu... pokoknya mereka gemuk."

"Mereka?"

"Iya, mereka... ada banyak, Jimin... mungkin ada... sebelas..."

Saya menelan ludah, agak kaget juga mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Jangan-jangan, mimpinya itu gara-gara obrolan ibunya semalam. Membayangkan punya banyak anak bersama Yoongi memang seharusnya membahagiakan, tapi separuhnya adalah beban. Pikiran saya makin bercabang. Belum tuntas urusan pernikahan, sudah tambah lagi soal anak. Aduh, aduh...

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi tidak menyahut. Waktu saya angkat kepala, saya dapati dia tidur lagi. Mungkin tadi dia hanya mengigau, tapi saya pun tak tahu.

Kira-kira jam sembilan pagi, kami dibangunkan oleh ibu Yoongi yang masuk ke kamar. Katanya ayah Yoongi mengajak kami ikut ke kebun untuk melihat ubi dipanen. Saya jadi ingat, waktu itu ayah Yoongi menawarkan bakar ubi. Pantas, ternyata dia punya kebun ubi _, toh._ Yoongi dibangunkan ibunya dengan susah payah, sementara saya disuruh mandi duluan. Ketika mau pergi ke kamar mandi, saya melihat ayah Yoongi yang sedang menyeruput kopi. Pakaiannya sudah rapi dan saya rasa dia sudah siap pergi. Maka tanpa banyak basa-basi saya hanya menyapa lalu buru-buru mandi.

Jam sebelas, kami pergi. Hanya saya, Yoongi dan ayahnya. Kami bertiga berjalan kaki ke kebun karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Ayah Yoongi bilang orang-orang di sini punya kebun masing-masing. Punya tanah. Biasanya mengurus kebun sendiri, tapi si ayah tidak mau. Maunya diurusi oleh orang lain, supaya gampang, tinggal duduk menunggu hasil panen. Sepanjang jalan Yoongi menempeli saya. Tetangga yang melihat kami hampir semua bertanya siapa saya. Selalu ayah Yoongi yang menjawab, sementara saya hanya bisa senyam-senyum canggung. Pasalnya dia langsung menyebut saya sebagai calon menantunya. Saya kan jadi malu...

"Yoongi!"

Saat kami tiba di kebun, ada seorang lelaki yang menyapa Yoongi dari kejauhan. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan wajah berseri. Saya lihat Yoongi, dia membalas sapaannya dengan seulas senyum. Lelaki itu pun mendekat seraya melepaskan sarung tangan. Dia membungkuk dalam untuk menyapa ayah Yoongi. Sedang ketika melihat saya dia seperti agak terkejut.

"Ini Jimin, Chiyeul- _ah_ ," kata ayah Yoongi.

"Ah, salam kenal Jimin- _sshi_. Saya Hwang Chiyeul."

"Salam kenal..."

Saya bersalaman dengannya. Diam-diam Yoongi menggandeng tangan saya di belakang punggung. Saya tidak bertanya apa-apa padanya, sebab di depan Chiyeul dia hanya tersenyum saja.

Kemudian ayah Yoongi membawa Chiyeul kembali ke kebun sambil berbincang. Saya tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Saya lebih peduli pada Yoongi yang tak kunjung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari saya. Mungkin, ada sesuatu antara dirinya dan Hwang Chiyeul itu.

"Yoongi, ada apa?"

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya."

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi menatap saya sebentar, lalu menghela napas. "Aku tak suka padanya." Dia celingak-celinguk, lalu menuntun saya untuk duduk di tumpukan keranjang kosong yang dibalik. "Chiyeul itu aneh. Sejak SMP dia mengejarku. Dia sering mengintip aku dari jendela kelas. Dia juga sering menitipkan surat pada temanku supaya mau kubaca. Dia ada di mana-mana, bahkan sampai SMU, meski kami beda sekolah. Dulu aku menghindarinya, tapi ayah bilang aku tak boleh begitu. Chiyeul anak temannya Ayah. Aku harus bersikap baik padanya. Tapi aku tidak mau, aku takut..."

Ibu jari Yoongi diadu-adukan. Dia menggigit bibirnya, seperti memang cemas karena adanya Chiyeul di tempat itu. Lalu saya genggam tangannya. Cincin peraknya saya elus-elus. "Yoongi, jangan khawatir. Sekarang kau punya aku."

"Iya."

"Memangnya dia belum tahu kalau kita-"

"Tadi saja Ayah mengenalkanmu padanya hanya sebut nama, bukan?"

"Kalau begitu kau katakan saja padanya kalau aku calon suamimu."

"Tapi Jimin, dia itu sulit. Kalaupun kukatakan itu padanya aku tak yakin dia akan berhenti. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya dia mundur dengan sendirinya?"

Saya berpikir. Waktu otak saya dipakai bekerja, mata saya tak sengaja jatuh di tulang selangka Yoongi. Diterpa sinar matahari, kulitnya makin terang saja.

"Yoongi, bagaimana kalau kita ... bermesraan di depan Chiyeul?"

Dan keluarlah ide gila itu...

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 **CONTINUED**


	19. Chapter 19

"Yoongi, bagaimana kalau kita ... bermesraan di depan Chiyeul?"

Dan keluarlah ide gila itu...

 **Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

"Yoongi! Paman Min bilang, mau bantu cabut ubi?"

Kami sama-sama mendengar seruan Chiyeul. Tanpa aba-aba Yoongi langsung menarik tangan saya supaya jatuh di pundaknya sampai-sampai terasa kalau dada kami berbenturan. Saya melirik Chiyeul ragu-ragu, sedang tangan Yoongi melingkar di pinggang saya dengan erat.

"O-oh?" katanya, gagu.

"Maaf, Chiyeul. Maaf ya." Yoongi tertawa malu-malu dengan ujung jari di bibir. Lalu dia memukul lengan saya. "Jimin ini suka tak tahu tempat, memang."

Saya hanya tertawa meringis. Sakit.

"Apa dia pacarmu, Yoongi?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Oh bukan." Sontak saya melirik Yoongi dengan tajam sewaktu dia mengatakan ini. Tapi hanya berselang beberapa detik dia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dia calon suamiku."

Lega hati saya mendengar ini. Tadinya saya kira dia mendadak terpikirkan ide lain untuk mengerjai Chiyeul.

"Calon suami?"

"Iya, dan kami akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Ooh..." Chiyeul mengangguk-angguk.

Kami diam sejenak, yang ribut hanya para pekerja yang bercengkrama. Saya perhatikan wajah Chiyeul. Kalau dilihat-lihat dia tampan juga. Pasti banyak yang mau padanya. Kenapa dia tak memilih mereka? Malah melulu mengejar Yoongi. Lalu saya lirik Yoongi, dia sangat cantik. Wajar jika seseorang mengejarnya sampai sejauh itu. Jadi? Ah. Saya bingung sendiri.

"Yang di sana juga cabut, ya," kata ayah Yoongi ketika saya dan Chiyeul memanen ubi bersama para pekerja lainnya. Yoongi dengan ayahnya hanya duduk-duduk di dipan sambil makan camilan. Saya melihat kalau ... Yoongi punya sisi pemalas. Mungkin itu didapatnya dari sang ayah.

"Jimin- _sshi."_

"Ya?" Saya agak kaget juga waktu Chiyeul mengajak saya bicara.

"Kamu dan Yoongi benar mau menikah?"

"I-iya."

"Saya sudah lama suka padanya. Waktu sekolah dia sangat menggemaskan. Badannya kecil. Dia selalu canggung kalau berada di dekat saya."

Saya jadi ingat perkataan Yoongi. Bukan canggung, Yoongi justru takut pada Chiyeul.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu mengenalnya?" Dia bertanya lagi.

"Belum lama. Saya baru mengenal Yoongi sewaktu dia masuk ke sekolah tempat saya mengajar."

Kami diam. Cabut ubi. Saya merasa ingin bicara banyak padanya.

"Chiyeul- _sshi,_ mungkin dibanding kamu, saya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Yoongi. Bagaimana dia semasa sekolah, apa yang dia sukai sejak kecil. Tapi saya mau menikahinya karena yakin kalau dialah pasangan hidup saya. Saya berpacaran tak hanya sekali, dan sebelum bertemu dengannya saya tak pernah merasa seyakin ini. Perasaan saya padanya ... begitu kuat. Kalau bukan karena saya mencintainya, saya tak mungkin berada di sini untuk menemui orangtuanya," tutur saya. Chiyeul menatap dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Saya tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Begitu." Dia berdiri membawa beberapa ubi yang telah dicabut. "Apa Yoongi juga mencintaimu?"

Chiyeul jauh menatap Yoongi di sana. Saya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Yoongi menyadari sedang dipandangi. Tapi matanya tak terarah pada Chiyeul, melainkan pada saya. Dia tersenyum sedikit, menahan keripik camilannya di bibir.

"Ya, dia mencintai saya..." tanpa sadar jawaban itu keluar.

Kami telah selesai memanen ubi. Keranjang-keranjang yang semula kosong telah penuh. Meski kelihatannya sepele, tapi cukup berat juga pekerjaan memanen seperti ini. Ayah Yoongi seperti sengaja memanfaatkan saya. Kalau Chiyeul mungkin sudah biasa. Punggung saya sakit karena terlalu lama membungkuk dan berjongkok untuk cabuti ubi.

Makan siang diantarkan ke kebun. Bungkusnya bercap nama sebuah restoran. Saya tebak kalau itu dipesan dari restoran milik saudaranya Yoongi. Kami makan, setelah itu seperti yang pernah ayah Yoongi janjikan, kami membakar ubi.

"Jimin. Ini. Aaa..." Yoongi membelah ubi. Isiannya matang sempurna. Dia memberikan separuh pada saya dengan cara disuapi. Rasanya manis legit. Amat legit karena Chiyeul melihat kami dengan tatapan kosong dan kunyahan lamban.

"Ayah juga mau."

Ketika saya mengunyah, ayah Yoongi bilang begitu. Anaknya langsung saja menyahut. "Ubinya kan masih banyak, Yah."

"Maksudnya Ayah juga mau disuapi."

Permintaan ayah Yoongi sungguh kekanak-kanakan. saya menahan tawa dengan mengulum bibir. Takut dimarahi kalau menertawainya. Yoongi pun menyuapi ayahnya. Saya melihat si ayah cukup senang dilayani anaknya (meski wajahnya masih datar-datar saja).

"Yoongi, kau tidak menyuapi aku?" tanya Chiyeul.

Yoongi hanya tertawa masam. "Aduh... aku tak enak pada calon suamiku... bagaimana ya? Jimin ini mudah cemburu, aku jadi tak berani untuk menyuapimu."

"Sudah, Chiyeul- _ah_ , makan saja ubimu sendiri. Apa bedanya? Ubinya sama."

Chiyeul nampak kecewa. Lucu. Tapi kasihan. Entah. Rasanya sedikit sama seperti ketika saya melihat Jung- _ssaem_ yang musti mengalah. Saya ini kadang egois kadang mudah iba. Jadi tak tega melihat Chiyeul mengupas ubinya dengan tak semangat. Akhirnya saya berinisiatif.

"Anu, Chiyeul- _sshi._ Bagaimana kalau saya saja yang suapi? Mau?"

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Kami berniat pulang di sore hari. Tak bisa tinggal lebih lama karena ada pekerjaan yang menunggu. Yoongi tak mau membolos. Dia terhitung masih baru di sekolah kami dan tak mau banyak-banyak absen. Takut dinilai buruk oleh Kepala sekolah. Saya menurut saja. Saya ikuti apa maunya.

Sebelum pulang kami mandi dahulu. Saya duluan. Yoongi masih sibuk membantu ibunya untuk menyiapkan bekal makan kami. Siapa tahu lapar di jalan. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, saya membereskan isi tas dan mengecek barang bawaan supaya tidak ada yang tertinggal. Saya cabut kabel _charger_ ponsel. Baterainya sudah penuh. Waktu melihat foto wisuda Yoongi, ada rasa ingin memotretnya. Lantas saya pun mengambil foto diam-diam. Untuk koleksi pribadi. Yoongi tak perlu tahu. Saya hanya ingin mengingat wajah lucu ini untuk waktu yang lama. Yoongi muda benar-benar lucu. Saya yakin kalau saya kirimkan foto ini pada Ibu, dia akan suka. Meski dulu Yoongi tidak benar-benar mirip dengan Jibang- _ie_.

"Jimin, aku mandi dulu, ya!"

Saya hampir menjatuhkan ponsel karena Yoongi yang tiba-tiba muncul. "I-iya, hehe."

Sambil menunggu, saya berebahan. Jendelanya tidak ditutup. Katanya supaya sirkulasi udara di kamar ini baik. Rasanya memang segar. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang malu-malu masuk ke kamar lama-lama membuat saya mengantuk. Akhirnya saya memilih untuk tidur sebentar, lima menit atau sepuluh menit mungkin cukup.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Entah karena apa, saya terbangun. Padahal masih ingin tidur. Ketika memandang jendela, saya dapati Yoongi tengah duduk di sana. Barulah saya ingat kalau kami harus kembali ke Seoul sebelum malam.

"Jimin," katanya.

Tirai tipis tak berkibar. Yoongi tersenyum pada saya. Pikiran saya melayang jauh. Nanti, tiap hari kami mungkin akan begini. Tiap saya bangun tidur, yang saya lihat pertama kali adalah dirinya.

"Ya?" Setengah sadar saya menjawab. Yoongi masih duduk di sana.

Tapi sekejap mata seseorang datang dan menyergap seraya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat saya seketika terjengit. _"Yoongi milikku!"_

"HUWAAA!"

Itu Chiyeul! Yoongi berteriak ketika dia ditarik turun keluar dari jendela. Saya buru-buru melompati bingkai kayu itu untuk mengejar. "Yoongi! Yoongi!"

Kekasih saya dipanggul seperti karung beras. Dia meronta-ronta sambil berteriak. "Jimin! Jimiiin! Jimiiiiin!"

Saya tak peduli walau kaki tak beralas. Saya sangat panik. Chiyeul larinya gesit meski di bahu ada beban. Saya terus mengejar. Dia berbelok-belok masuk ke gang-gang sempit antar rumah. Saya yang tak kenal daerah itu hanya berlari mengandalkan bayangan yang dia tinggalkan dan suara Yoongi yang coba saya tebak dari mana arahnya. Capek! Tapi Chiyeul masih seperti ular yang licin! Saya tak boleh menyerah. Bisa-bisa dia membawa Yoongi ke antah-berantah dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh padanya. Tidak! Saya tak rela! Bahkan saya yang telah melamarnya pun belum pernah mencicipi barang sedikit!

"Yoongiiii!"

"Jimiiiinnn!"

Rumah-rumah sudah habis, di depan saya ada rawa-rawa yang ditumbuhi teratai. _Byur!_ Chiyeul menceburkan diri. Yoongi cuma saya lihat kepala dan bahunya saja. Dia dibawa Chiyeul meski jalan untuknya kabur hanya lewat rawa itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu saya turut masuk ke air. Dingin! Kaki saya berkali-kali terjerembab lumpur dan tersangkut akar teratai. Melihat ke depan, Chiyeul seperti tak terhalang aral sama sekali. Dengan cepatnya dia dapat sampai di ujung rawa, naik ke permukaan dan memanggul Yoongi lagi seperti sebelumnya. Setengah frustrasi saya mengerahkan tenaga untuk dapat keluar dari rawa-rawa itu. Chiyeul masuk ke bibir hutan. Saya kelelahan. Suara Yoongi makin jauh. Ingat belum menikah, muncul dorongan. Saya tak mau kalah. Saya lari lagi, tapi dari kejauhan seperti ada banyak titik hitam beterbangan. Lama-lama titik itu makin dekat dan makin jelas. Mereka mengepakkan sayapnya dan mengerubungi saya.

"AAAAKKKK!"

Saya menutup mata rapat-rapat dan menyilangkan tangan di depan kepala.

"Jimin!"

Tapi waktu membuka mata, saya mendapati wajah Yoongi di atas wajah saya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Saya lihat sekitar, badan saya di kasur. Cahaya oranye dari langit sore masuk ke kamar. Yoongi wangi sabun. "Astaga!" Saya bangun duduk, tak sengaja membenturkan dahi dengan Yoongi. Dia meringis tapi tertawa. "Maaf! Maaf!"

"Tak apa. Kau kenapa? Kenapa berteriak?"

Saya lihat badan saya sendiri. Pakaian yang saya gunakan masih kering. Di kanan-kiri tidak ada yang beterbangan. Saya menggosok muka, merasa lega. "Syukurlah yang tadi hanya mimpi."

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa? Kau seperti ketakutan."

"Aku takut kupu-kupu!"

"Hah?"

"Eh maksudku aku takut kau diculik Chiyeul!"

Dia bingung. Alisnya naik satu. "Diculik bagaimana?" Tapi sebentar saja dia berekspresi seperti itu, selanjutnya tangan saya digoyang-goyangkan dengan semangat. "Ayo cerita! Kurasa itu menarik!"

Saya bergidik. "Menarik dari mananya? Di mimpi itu aku melihat Chiyeul menculikmu dan membawamu pergi. Aku mengejar kalian, sampai masuk ke rawa-rawa. Ciyeul seperti siluman air, berenangnya sangat cepat, bahkan melebihi atlet. Dia masih kuat lari setelah keluar dari kolam itu. Aku terus mengejarnya sampai masuk ke hutan, tapi tiba-tiba aku diserang sekumpulan kupu-kupu dan itu sangat mengerikaan! Aku takut kupu-kupu!"

Yoongi terdiam. Matanya membola. Dia berkedip beberapa kali dan saya hanya bisa mengatupkan bibir. "Jimin. Aku baru tahu kau takut pada makhluk seperti kupu-kupu. Pfftt..." Dia menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan tawa. "Seorang Park Jimin takut kupu-kupu?"

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi tiba-tiba Yoongi turun kasur dan membuka jendela lebar-lebar, dia menekuk kaki di bingkai, hendak keluar dari sana. Dia menoleh pada saya. "Aku mau cari kupu-kupu untuk kutunjukkan padamu. Di pekarangan sering hinggap kupu-kupu cantik yang mau hisap sari bunga punya Ibu," katanya.

"Eh! Jangaan!"

Saya sampai terjatuh dari kasur untuk mencegah dia. Baru satu kaki Yoongi saya pegangi, pintu kamar digeser.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa Ayah mendengar gedebak-gedebuk dan suara ribut dari kamar ini?" Ayah Yoongi di ambang pintu. Mukanya yang serius makin terlihat serius kala dia mengerutkan dahi. Yoongi berhenti tertawa dan turun dari jendela. Saya berdiri dan membenahi wajah serta rambut yang berantakan habis bangun tidur.

"T-tidak ada... tidak ada apa-apa, Pak," kata saya.

"Tadi Jimin—" Segera saya peluk Yoongi erat-erat hingga mukanya menubruk dada saya. Yoongi tak bersuara, mungkin dia terkejut tiba-tiba dipeluk. Saya memasang tawa kering di depan ayahnya.

"Jimin apa?" Mata ayah Yoongi makin memicing.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Pak. Kami hanya ... sedang bercanda, tadi. Ehehe."

Dia menatap saya tajam. "Bercanda apa yang sampai ribut begitu? Kukira kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Tidak, Pak, bertengkar apa? Saya sangar mencintai Yoongi, tidak mungkin saya bertengkar dengannya."

"Ah, gombal mulutmu."

Saya tercenung waktu ayah Yoongi berkomentar seperti itu. Dia berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan saya yang setengah kosong.

"Hiik!" Setelah ayahnya pergi, Yoongi menjauhkan diri dari saya. Napasnya dia tarik sampai berbunyi. "Jimin! Aku sesak napas!"

"Maafkan aku..." Saya sedikit merasa bersalah. "Aku hanya tak mau ayahmu tahu kalau aku takut kupu-kupu... . Itu sangat memalukan."

"Itu memang sangat memalukan," ujarnya. Saya menatapnya heran. "Tapi tak masalah. Kalau kau takut kupu-kupu, aku takut cacing. Hanya saja, aku baru tahu, jadinya merasa lucu. Hihi. Maafkan..."

Dia memeluk saya sambil terkikik. Tadinya saya mau marah, tapi, ah, sudahlah. Saya punya hak apa untuk marah padanya? Salah saya juga tak pernah mengatakan ini sedari awal. Wajar bila dia terkejut dan menganggap phobia saya sebagai sebuah lelucon.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa mimpikan aku diculik Chiyeul?"

"Tak tahu. Mungkin aku terlalu khawatir."

"Tenanglah. Ketika kau tidur, Chiyeul sempat datang kemari dan bicara."

"Bicara apa?"

"Maaf, katanya. Dia akan berhenti mengejarku karena sekarang aku sudah memilikimu. Dia doakan supaya aku bahagia bersamamu. Agak sedih mendengarnya. Tapi aku amini doanya. Dia juga memberiku hadiah sebagai ucapan selamat mau menikah."

"Hadiah apa?"

"Kerajinan tangan, gantungan dari kerang. Ada sepasang. Dia bilang itu untuk aku dan kamu."

Saya tak menyangka kalau Chiyeul yang Yoongi bilang sulit itu ternyata mau mengerti keadaan kami dengan mudahnya. "Dia baik ya."

"Waktu pamit ... dia sempat mencium pipiku," aku Yoongi.

"Ohh." Saya mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian baru sadar kalau ada yang salah dari perkataannya. "APA?!"

Yoongi mencebikkan bibirnya malu. Pipinya merah sedikit. Dia melirik saya lantas tertawa meringis.

"Sudahlah, lupakan tentang Chiyeul. Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke Seoul. Besok hari Senin, kita masih harus mengajar!" Yoongi berjalan cepat keluar kamar. "Yaah! Ayaaah! Ibuuu! Kakak! Aku mau pamiiit!" Saya mendengar Yoongi memanggil keluarganya, sementara saya masih di tempat. Berdiri setengah sedih.

Si Chiyeul itu ternyata sudah mencuri satu ciuman di pipi calon istri saya...

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Kami kembali ke Seoul. Ibu Yoongi memberi banyak oleh-oleh hingga bawaan kami bertambah. Ketika sampai, sudah sangat larut. Lelah sekali. Yoongi pulang ke rumahnya diantar taksi. Dia tak mau saya ikut karena kasihan pada saya. Dia mau saya istirahat yang cukup. Akhirnya kami berpisah di terminal. Saya pulang ke apartemen. Di jalan saya baru ingat kalau di hari Senin saya ada kelas pagi. Mau tak mau harus bangun lebih awal. Libur dua hari ini terasa kurang. Huft. Tapi memang ya, orang kalau diberi libur, masih ingin ditambah-tambah.

Senin pagi, saya lihat Yoongi di ruang guru. Dia tiba di sekolah lebih dulu dari saya. Yoongi sibuk membagi-bagikan oleh-oleh pada rekan-rekan kami. Saya berdehem supaya dia sadar kalau saya sudah datang. Yoongi menoleh. Dia tersenyum. Saya membalasnya dengan senyuman juga. Ketika melirik jari manisnya yang tersemat cincin, senyum saya makin lebar.

"Selamat pagi, Park- _ssaem_...," katanya.

"Pagi..."

"Pagi juga, Min- _ssaem_."

Saya hampir jatuh saking kagetnya gara-gara Jung- _ssaem_ yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di belakang saya dan menjawab sapaan Yoongi.

"Jung- _ssaem_!" tegur saya.

Dia menatap saya malas. Dagunya terangkat sombong. "Apa?"

"Jung- _ssaem_ belum kebagian oleh-oleh. Saya bawa oleh-oleh dari Daegu."

"Oohhh! Mana, mana? Terimakasih! Aduh padahal tak usah repot, Anda ini. Min- _ssaem_ benar-benar ya, sudah cantik, baik hati pula."

Yoongi terkikik. Dia jalan untuk mengambil sesuatu dari _paperbag_ merah di atas mejanya. Jung- _ssaem_ hendak mengikuti Yoongi sambil memulas senyum lebar yang bahagia.

"Eh tunggu." Saya hadang dia. "Anda lupa kalau saya calon suaminya? Jangan terlalu terang-terangan begitu kalau mau menggoda kekasih saya."

Jung _-ssaem_ menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Oh iya! Maaf ya! Saya tak akan begitu lagi!" Lalu dia mengatupkan dua tangannya di depan muka. Dia lanjut berjalan selesai meminta maaf. "Min- _ssaem_! Anda bawa apa memangnya?"

 _Aish_. Saya dongkol. Si guru sastra ini memang susah diberitahu!

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Saya bosan. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk istirahat sampai saya masuk kelas lagi di jam ke-3. Ingin berduaan dengan Yoongi, tak bisa. Dia sedang mengajar. Waktu saya lewat ke ruang musik, sengaja saya intip sebentar untuk melihat apa yang dia lakukan di kelasnya. Yoongi berdiri di depan, menerangkan tentang gambar-gambar melodi yang tak saya mengerti. Dia nampak bersinar dan saya bangga.

 _Aduhai, calon istriku..._

Saya mengelus dada.

Untuk menghilangkan penat, saya keliling kompleks sekolah. Karena belum jam istirahat, di luar amat sepi. Paling-paling kedengaran ribut haha-hihi dari kelas yang gurunya absen. Jungkook sempat melambaikan tangannya diam-diam ketika saya lewat. Anak itu menempel pada kaca jendela. Seperti mengadu pada saya kalau dia tak mau di kelas. Saya ingat kalau Jungkook tak suka bahasa Inggris. Jadi mungkin saja saat itu Kim- _ssaem_ sedang mengajar dan Jungkook merasa seperti terdampar di planet lain. Saya suruh dia untuk kembali fokus belajar. Dia cemberut. Saya melambaikan tangan untuk pamit dan saya pun pergi.

Lebih jauh berkeliling, saya menemukan anak-anak yang sedang mencuci tabung reaksi dan gelas takar di luar laboratorium. Mereka mencuci sambil bercengkrama dan berkelakar. Main air. Mentang-mentang gratis, dibuang-buang. Ada yang lengan jas lab-nya basah karena lupa digulung. Mereka menyapa saya dengan hormat waktu saya lewat. Saya hapal wajah-wajah itu. Mereka anak-anak yang sekelas dengan Taehyung. Yang aneh, saya tak melihat batang hidung si bocah tukang cengengesan itu. Tadinya saya pikir dia mungkin masih ada di dalam lab, ternyata ketika saya sampai di kebun milik klub tani, saya melihat Taehyung yang sedang membungkuk, seperti mengambil sesuatu di antara dedaunan.

"Taehyung?" Saya panggillah dia.

"Hm?" Anak itu menoleh. Dia tersenyum waktu melihat saya. Badannya langsung berbalik. "Park _-ssaem_!"

"Kamu sedang apa di situ?"

Dia berlari pada saya dengan semangat, membawa sebuah gelas ukur yang ditutup rapat dengan tangan. "Lihat apa yang saya temukan!"

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan seketika seekor kupu-kupu besar terbang ke arah saya. langsung saya saya berteriak keras-keras. "HUWAAA!"

Saya lari terbirit. Tak tahu kaki ini melangkah ke mana. Di pikiran saya saat itu, yang terpenting adalah kabur. Pergi sejauh mungkin.

"Park- _ssaem_?"

Saya tak sadar kalau ada Jung _-ssaem_ di depan saya. Terlambat sekali untuk tahu. Saya mau mengerem sebelum menubruknya. Tapi sial, kaki saya tersandung tali sepatu yang terlepas ikatannya hingga pada akhirnya saya jatuh (dan menubruk Jung- _ssaem_ juga). _Bruk!_ Buku-buku yang dia pegang berserakan. Saya buru-buru bangun. Jung- _ssaem_ merintih. Dia memegangi belakang kepalanya waktu saya bantu untuk duduk.

"Aduhh Anda ini kenapa?! Kepala saya sakit, tahu!" keluhnya kesal. Bibir yang melengkung ke bawah dan tatapan sakit itu dia layangkan pada saya. Buru-buru saya minta maaf.

"Maafkan saya, tak sengaja!"

Jung _-ssaem_ tak mengatakan apa-apa. Masih dengan rengutan muka, dia beralih mengumpulkan kembali buku-bukunya. Saya mau bantu dia, tapi keburu ingat kalau waktu jatuh tadi sepatu saya lepas sebelah. Jadinya saya ambil dulu sepatu itu lantas mengenakannya kembali. Sayup saya mendengar suara Taehyung memanggil. Makin lama suara itu makin terdengar jelas. Kemudian saya lihat dia berlari membawa gelas kosong bekas wadah kupu-kupu itu.

"Park- _ssaeeeem_!"

Saya mundur waktu dia semakin dekat. Taehyung berhenti dengan napas putus-putus.

"Park _-ssaem_ kenapa kabur?" tanyanya.

Jung- _ssaem_ menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang kotor kena debu. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Saya tahu Taehyung anak yang jujur. Terlalu jujur. Sebelum saya dipermalukan, saya memutuskan untuk berlalu. Pura-pura punya urusan yang lebih penting. Baru beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri, saya mendengar Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Jung- _ssaem_. "Saya juga ingin tahu ada apa. Waktu saya tunjukkan kupu-kupu yang saya tangkap, Park- _ssaem_ tiba-tiba lari."

"Taehyung, mana kupu-kupunya?"

"Tidak tahu, Jung- _ssaem_. Tadi terbang. Eh tunggu. Itu! Sepertinya dia hinggap di tengkuknya Park _-ssaem_."

Saya terdiam kaku. Waktu saya angkat tangan dan taruh telapak di tengkuk, saya mendapati sesuatu yang halus. "TIDAAAK!" Saya berteriak sambil menggeliat dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan yang telah bersentuhan dengan kupu-kupu itu. Saya tak ingat pada rasa malu. Saya terlalu takut. Jung- _ssaem_ dan Taehyung tertawa keras. Yang paling keras adalah Jung- _ssaem._ Dia terbahak-bahak puas melihat saya yang menderita. "Jung- _ssaeeeem_!"

Dia bahkan masih tertawa meski saya panggil namanya untuk minta tolong.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 **CONTINUED**


	20. Chapter 20

**Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau beli juga? Kan sudah kubilang kalau tiketnya beli satu gratis satu. Kau tidak usah beli."

"Kau memang bilang begitu, tapi kau tak bilang kalau kau yang akan beli tiketnya."

"Harusnya kau sudah paham meski aku tak bilang, karena aku yang mengajakmu berarti aku yang beli tiketnya."

"Kukira dengan kau yang memberitahuku itu artinya kau minta aku yang beli?"

"Bukaaan! Aku yang beli, kau dapat bonusnya!"

"Makanya bicara yang jelaas!"

"Masa' kau tak mengerti, kau kan pintar, Jungkook!"

"Pintar-pintar pun kalau dapat informasinya tak jelas ya mana tahu, aku! Salahmu juga bukannya beritahu aku kalau kau yang akan beli tiketnya!"

"Jangan menyalahkan aku, kau sendiri tak tanya apa-apa padaku waktu di telepon kemarin!"

"Eh! Sebelum aku tanya harusnya kau bicara dulu sejelas-jelasnya!"

Sore itu jam pelajaran sudah habis. Siswa-siswi sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing terkecuali mereka yang melakukan kegiatan klub. Awalnya saya kira kelas tiga sudah benar-benar kosong, ternyata ketika lewat ada satu yang lampunya masih menyala. Saya mendengar ribut-ribut orang bertengkar dari dalam sana. Karena penasaran saya menengok ke kelas yang pintunya terbuka lebar itu. Di sana saya menemukan Jungkook yang sedang menjambak rambut Taehyung.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya saya di ambang pintu.

"Park- _ssaem_!"

Jambakan Jungkook dilepas paksa. Tahu-tahu Taehyung meninggalkan kursinya dan berlari lantas bersembunyi di belakang punggung saya. Saat itu wajah Jungkook benar-benar tak ramah. Saya jarang-jarang menemukannya begini. Biasanya dia tersenyum manis dan menatap orang dengan matanya yang besar berbinar.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, ini?"

"Dia marah pada saya gara-gara tiket," jawab Taehyung. Bocah jangkung itu memeluk saya dari belakang. Serta-merta saya hempaskan tangannya. Tidak enak dipeluk olehnya. Kalau dipeluk Yoongi saya mau.

"Tiket apa?" Saya melirik Jungkook. Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjukkan empat lembar kertas. Masih dengan Taehyung yang menggelayut di belakang, saya berjalan dekati Jungkook dan ambil salah satu kertas di tangannya itu. "Tiket masuk taman hiburan?"

"Iya. Kami beli itu untuk main ke taman hiburan sabtu ini. Tiketnya beli satu gratis satu. Saya beli satu dan Taehyung dapat bonusnya. Tapi ternyata dia malah membeli tiket juga. Jumlah tiketnya jadi empat, sedangkan kami hanya berdua. Bukankah itu mubazir? Ini sama saja dengan membayar untuk dua tiket, padahal seharusnya cuma satu." Jungkook bersungut.

"Jungkook, kau kedengaran tak mau rugi, ya?"

"Memang, _Seonsaengnim_! Di masa seperti ini kita tak boleh melupakan hitung-hitungan untung rugi!"

Rasanya kecut. Saya terdiam dibuat sadar. Saya sendiri jarang hitung-hitungan uang. Selama hajat hidup saya masih aman sampai tiba hari di mana upah saya dibayar, saya tak apa. Sedang Jungkook berbeda. Usianya masih belasan tahun tapi dia sudah segini perhitungannya pada uang. Mungkin dia ada potensi jadi seorang ekonom di masa depan.

"Padahal kalau tak dibelikan tiket, uangnya bisa dipakai untuk jajan," kata Jungkook sambil menatap saya minta persetujuan. Saya sendiri menegok pada Taehyung yang (lagi-lagi, masih saja dan tak bosan-bosan) menempel di punggung saya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau rugi, jual saja tiketnya pada Park- _ssaem_!"

"Hah?"

Tercetus ide dari Taehyung. Saya menatapnya setengah terkejut karena nama saya yang tiba-tiba disebut.

Jungkook melotot dan mulutnya terbuka, dia seolah-olah baru saja mendapat ilham dari ilahi. Saya yang was-was.

"Oh, iya, kau benar. Ternyata kau jenius, Taetae _-ah_!" serunya girang.

Saya sudah tahu kemana juntrungan pembicaraan ini. Maka saya memilih untuk segera angkat kaki dari kelas itu. "Saya permisi, ada pekerjaan yang mesti saya selesaikan," pamit saya.

Belum selangkah, tangan saya ditarik Jungkook. Pintu ditutup oleh Taehyung. Saya terjebak dalam situasi di mana saya tak bisa lagi mengelak dari bujuk rayu bocah-bocah ini.

"Park- _ssaem_ mau tidak beli bonus tiket kami...?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada halus dan wajah yang melas-melas lucu. Saya tahu itu dibuat-buat tapi tetap saja, melihat matanya yang besar itu menatap saya dengan sirat permohonan, saya tak tega. Apalagi setelah dia katakan ini. "Bapak bisa gunakan tiketnya untuk kencan dengan Min- _ssaem._ Ayolah, beli ya, beli?"

Saya diam lama. Jungkook makin memelas. Taehyung menambah-nambahi beban hati ini dengan mencatut nama Yoongi sebagai alasan terbesar saya untuk membeli tiket mereka. Akhirnya, saya menyerah. Saya lepaskan tangan Jungkook lalu merogoh saku.

"Jadi... berapa saya harus membayar?"

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Anak-anak zaman sekarang memang suka uang. Tadinya saya diminta untuk membayar dua tiket itu. Tapi karena saya sudah tahu kalau aturannya beli satu gratis satu, saya hanya mau membayar untuk satu tiket saja. Setelah nego yang alot, akhirnya saya bayarlah satu tiket itu, dan satunya saya dapatkan sebagai bonus. Di jalan saya berpikir, begini mudahnya saya menghamburkan uang. Padahal tak ada rencana sama sekali untuk membeli tiket masuk taman bermain. Mana lagi harganya tak bisa dibilang murah. Saya benar-benar telah melakukan pemborosan. Hanya saja, ketika saya masuk ruang guru dan melihat Yoongi sedang duduk di bangkunya, penyesalan itu sedikit berkurang...

"Sore, Yoongi," sapa saya. Dia sedikit berjengit terkejut dan memukul bahu saya kemudian.

"Sudah selesai mengajarnya?"

Mumpung guru yang duduk di sebelah Yoongi sedang tak ada, saya ambil kursinya untuk saya duduki. "Sudah. Kau sedang apa?"

"Bercermin," jawabnya jujur. Saya memang lihat dia memegang sebuah cermin kecil. Satu tangannya yang lain memegang tisu. "Apa di pipiku ada hitam-hitam?"

"Hitam-hitam apa?"

"Waktu kembali ke sini Kim _-ssaem_ bilang padaku kalau di pipiku ada hitam-hitam. Mungkin dari spidol atau apa, aku tak tahu. Aduh, aku malu sekali. Kalau Kim- _ssaem_ melihatnya, berarti aku jalan dari kelas sampai ke sini dengan coreng hitam..." Yoongi mengeluh dengan raut khawatir dan bibir yang mengerucut. Dia menunjuk bagian pipi kanannya dan bertanya pada saya. "Masih ada tidak?"

"Ada sedikit."

"Ah? Yang benar?"

Saya usap-usap pipinya dengan ibu jari. Mata Yoongi sedikit menutup ketika saya lakukan itu. Diam-diam saya menahan tawa. Lucu melihatnya seperti ini. Sebetulnya saya tak lihat apa-apa di pipinya. Hanya pipi gembil yang mulus, itu saja. Noda hitam itu mungkin sudah hilang setelah dia hapus dengan tisu. Tapi saya memang ingin menyentuhnya sebentar. Ehe.

"Sudah," kata saya. Yoongi membuka mata lalu berkedip-kedip. Saya heran kenapa bulu matanya seindah itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa...?"

"Aku tidak tertawa, aku hanya menunjukkan gigi."

"Iihhh, kau pasti mau menertawai aku, bukan?"

"Ah-eh, aduuh!"

Lengan saya dicubit. Saya cuma bisa meringis sambil pura-pura tersenyum seolah itu tak sesakit yang saya rasa. Yoongi kembali bercermin. Ekspresinya sedikit lebih cerah mungkin karena dia tahu kalau di pipinya sudah tak ada lagi noda hitam yang mengganggu.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Saya sempat melirik kanan-kiri sebelum melanjutkan bicara. Banyak meja yang kosong karena sebagian besar guru sudah pulang, kecuali Kim- _ssaem_ yang masih asyik bertelepon (dan Jung _-ssaem_ yang entah di mana). "Apa kau mau kencan denganku hari sabtu ini? Aku punya tiket masuk taman hiburan."

Yoongi menatap saya dan dua lembar tiket yang saya sodorkan. "Aahh... taman hiburan..."

Saya pikir dia akan bereaksi antusias ketika melihat apa yang saya punya. Nyatanya dia seperti sedikit memaksakan senyum. Jarinya di bibir, setengah digigit.

"Kenapa?"

"Sebetulnya aku jarang sekali pergi ke taman hiburan, mungkin yang terakhir kali itu waktu aku masih sekolah. Aku takut naik wahana..."

Ah, harusnya memang saya bertanya padanya apakah dia suka naik wahana atau tidak. Harusnya saya tahu itu sebelum saya membeli tiket ini dari Jungkook dan Taehyung. Saya sendiri sebetulnya tak begitu suka pergi ke taman hiburan. Ada banyak wahana yang menurut saya benar-benar menakutkan dan sampai sekarang tak berani saya naiki. Dengan dua alasan itu seharusnya tiket ini tak saya beli. Tapi apalah daya, saya tak kuasa jika dihadapkan pada murid-murid saya yang memohon dengan wajah memelas minta dikasihani.

"Oh begitu... jadi apa kita tak usah pergi ke taman hiburan saja, ya?"

"Kita pergi!" Yoongi memegang kedua lutut saya. "Aku memang takut naik wahana tapi aku tidak mau selamanya jadi penakut. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk jadi pecundang."

Dia hanya bicara dengan mulut tapi rasanya saya tertampar. Entah saya yang sensitif atau kata-katanya memang tajam. Mungkin Yoongi tak bermaksud apa-apa tapi saya merasa kalau sejak awal harusnya saya berpikiran seperti dirinya. Usia kami sudah tak lagi muda dan apakah masih pantas untuk takut naik wahana? Seharusnya tidak.

"Lagipula kau sudah beli tiketnya. Sayang kalau tak digunakan."

Dia tersenyum. Yang tadi saya pikirkan menjadi hal konyol sekarang. Tanpa bisa ditahan saya pun tertawa. "Iya, kalau begitu kita pergi ke taman hiburan sabtu ini."

"Nanti kita beli gulali, ya?"

 _"Min-_ ssaem _mau gulali?"_

Kami sontak menengok. Jung- _ssaem_ tahu-tahu berdiri di dekat kami. Entah dari mana dia muncul. Guru sastra itu tak segera berlalu, malah mendekati Yoongi.

"Di alun-alun kota ada yang jual gulali pelangi, mau? Kita bisa pergi untuk membelinya."

"Tapi aku—"

"Tunggu." Saya berdiri. Saya sengaja menyela. Ini sudah yang kesekian kali Jung- _ssaem_ menggoda Yoongi secara terang-terangan di depan saya. Tak tahan jika hanya diam. Kalau tak ditegur dia akan terus begitu mungkin sampai kiamat. "Anda tidak perlu membelikannya gulali pelangi, kalau pun itu ada, saya yang akan belikan untuk dia. Jangan lupa, ini calon istri saya... Hargai saya sedikit, apa tak bisa?"

Jung- _ssaem_ dan saya saling bertatapan. Wajahnya antara kaget dan takut. Tatapan kami baru putus setelah Yoongi menarik lengan baju saya dan membuat saya menengok padanya.

"Sudah, sudah."

Nadanya yang lembut membuat saya sadar kalau tadi saya sedikit keterlaluan. Padahal mungkin saja Jung- _ssaem_ spontan mengajak Yoongi membeli gulali karena mendengarnya membicarakan makanan manis itu. Saya merasa bersalah. Waktu saya melihat Jung- _ssaem,_ wajahnya masih tak berubah.

"Park- _ssaem_ , apa Anda belum makan?" Jung- _ssaem_ bertanya.

Saya memeluknya. "Maaf, maafkan saya. Saya memang belum makan, dan ucapan saya sudah kelewatan. Maaf ya Jung _-ssaem_."

"Saya juga minta maaf, Park- _ssaem._ Saya kadang lupa kalau Anda sudah jadi calon suaminya Min _-ssaem_."

Jung _-ssaem_ balas memeluk saya. Kemudian Yoongi terkekeh sambil bertepuk tangan. Ketika dilihat, dia sepertinya senang kami begini.

"Jangan sampai kalian bertengkar, bukankah kalian sahabat baik?" katanya.

Saya menatap Jung- _ssaem,_ Jung _-ssaem_ menatap saya. Dalam sekali hitungan kami melepaskan pelukan. Ada sensasi geli yang saya rasa setelah mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Sepertinya selama bertahun-tahun saya dan Jung _-ssaem_ mengajar bersama di sekolah ini, kami tak pernah jadi sahabat baik. Bagaimana Yoongi bisa mengira hubungan kami sejauh itu?

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Hari Sabtu yang kami nantikan tiba. Yoongi tidak mau saya jemput ke rumahnya. Dia bilang dia mau membeli sesuatu dahulu sebelum pergi ke taman hiburan. Dia minta untuk bertemu langsung di taman hiburan saja. Saya mengiyakan. Saya tak mau banyak membantah. Bukannya saya tipe pria yang penurut, tapi terkadang kita memang mesti membiarkan pasangan kita melakukan apa yang ia mau. Terkadang kita tak perlu paksakan kehendak. Walau sebetulnya, saya sangat ingin mengetuk pintunya dan ucapkan selamat pagi (sambil memastikan dia sudah berdandan atau belum).

"Jimin- _ie_!"

Kami sepakat untuk bertemu di gerbang masuk taman hiburan. Dari kejauhan Yoongi melambaikan tangan. Dia tersenyum lebar. Sambil jalan saya balas lambaian tangan dan senyumnya. Ketika dekat saya baru sadar kalau penampilannya benar-benar trendi. Dia tak mengenakan baju formal seperti sehari-hari di sekolah. Bajunya kemeja flanel dengan dalaman kaos. Celananya _jeans._ Sepatunya _sneakers._ Lalu ketika saya melihat diri saya sendiri, penampilan saya begitu kuno dengan kemeja polos, celana katun dan sepatu pantofel.

Aduh... saya benar-benar seperti orang yang salah kostum.

"Kau rapi sekali." katanya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus pakai baju seperti apa." Saya menggeleng pasrah. Yang saya lakukan untuk terlihat gaya hanyalah menyisir rambut saya. Yoongi bilang lebih keren kalau dahi saya kelihatan. Jadi demi dirinya, saya melakukan itu. Tapi untuk pakaian, saya benar-benar tak bisa memilih apa yang pantas. Apalagi ketika melihat Yoongi secara langsung sekarang. Dia tahu apa yang mesti dipakai ketika mengajar dan ketika jalan-jalan di luar.

"Tak, apa. Aku suka. Kau terlihat amat dewasa dan sesuai dengan usiamu."

"Kau mau bilang aku tua?"

"Kau memang sudah tua, _ahjeosshi_!"

"Aku terlihat seperti orang tua dan kau terlihat sangat muda... Aku jadi malu. Apa aku harus pulang dulu ke rumah dan ganti baju?"

"Jangan konyol! Aku suka kau begini, mau apa lagi? Lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian rapi adalah yang terbaik!"

"Tapi gayamu sangat santai dan aku tidak..."

"Sudahlah! Tak usah dipikirkan! Apapun yang kau kenakan, kau tetap tampan!"

Kata-katanya terasa mengena di hati. Saya bahagia sekaligus malu karena Yoongi bilang pipi saya sedikit memerah.

Kami berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Ada banyak wahana di taman bermain ini dan saya tak tahu mau mencoba yang mana dulu. Mendengar teriakan orang-orang, rasanya nyali saya ciut. Tapi saya tak katakan apa-apa pada Yoongi. Saya hanya diam dan biarkan dia menuntun saya berjalan ke arah yang dia inginkan.

"Park- _ssaem_! Min- _ssaem_!"

Saya otomatis menoleh ketika mendengar panggilan itu. Dua suara dalam teriakan serempak yang ditujukan pada saya dan Yoongi asalnya tak lain tak bukan adalah dari Taehyung dan Jungkook. Saya tahu kalau mereka juga datang ke taman hiburan ini tapi tak sangka kalau kami akan bertemu. Padahal taman bermain ini luas. Tapi memang, dunia itu sempit. Mau seluas apapun kalau sudah takdirnya bertemu ya bertemu saja.

"Wee... Park- _ssaem_ benar-benar kencan dengan Min- _ssaem_ di sini..." Taehyung menggoda sambil _cengengesan_ dan menarik-narik ujung lengan baju saya. Agak sebal juga karena bagi anak ini mungkin saya sudah tak punya wibawa.

"Ya lalu kenapa? Kalian juga kencan, kan?" sinis saya.

"Kami tidak berpacaran jadi tidak bisa disebut kencan." Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan saya dengan mantap sambil menutup mata. Saya lihat dahi Taehyung mengkerut sehabis dia katakan ini.

"Kenapa tidak kau anggap saja begitu? Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dari sekolah kita dan kalau aku sudah kuliah mungkin kita tidak bisa lagi main ke taman hiburan berdua seperti ini."

"Y-ya... tapi kenapa harus disebut kencan? Kenapa harus disebut pacaran?"

"Jungkook, itu tak harus, kubilang anggap saja kita—"

"Hei, hei." Sebelum pembicaraan mereka berubah menjadi drama, saya mesti hentikan. Saya kibaskan tangan untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Dua anak itu melihat saya. "Sudah."

Jungkook menggigiti bungkus pasta cokelatnya sambil berwajah masam. Taehyung wajahnya tak jauh beda. Saya yang tak enak karena mereka mendadak saling mendiamkan seperti itu.

"Anggap saja saya tak pernah memulai percakapan itu. Sekarang kalian mainlah yang puas di taman ini. Taehyung, kau memang benar, sebagai anak kelas tiga, sebentar lagi kau akan lulus. Gunakan waktu luangmu sebaik mungkin. Sekarang kau boleh main tapi besok kau mesti belajar untuk ujian. Jungkook, temani dia, kasihan temanmu, dia ingin main bersamamu."

Mereka saling melirik.

"Ya sudah kalian ikut dengan kami saja, ayo!"

Saya terkejut oleh ajakan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba. Tahu-tahu tangan dua anak itu diamit dan dia menuntun mereka jalan ke depan sementara saya ditinggal di belakang dengan tanda tanya yang besar. Serius? Yoongi mau mengajak bocah-bocah menyebalkan itu jalan bersama? Lalu saya bagaimana?!

"Yoongi! Yoongi!"

Saya berlari mengejarnya dengan tak rela.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Seperti yang sudah saya duga, ketika Yoongi membawa Jungkook dan Taehyung, otomatis kencan berdua saya dengannya jadi terganggu. Sedikit-sedikit mereka berhenti di toko suvenir dan kedai makanan. Yoongi ikut-ikutan. Waktu mereka mau naik wahana ekstrem, Yoongi juga ujung-ujungnya dia muntah juga karena tak kuat...

Saya yang lelah karena harus mengatur Jungkook dan Taehyung yang cukup liar. Mereka susah diatur. Mau ini, mau itu. Saya berusaha supaya mereka tak terpencar, karena kalau ada salah satu yang hilang, bakal susah dicari. Taman hiburan di hari sabtu benar-benar ramai entah itu oleh keluarga atau pasangan. Saya sedikit iri ketika melihat sepasang kekasih berbagi semangkuk es krim berdua. Saling menyuapi, saling membersihkan sisa es krim yang tertinggal di bibir. Mereka menikmati waktu kencannya. Sedang saya, ingin naik bianglala berdua saja tak bisa. Yoongi malah ajak anak-anak itu untuk duduk di satu bianglala yang sama dengan kami. Maka, tiadalah momen romantis di bianglala seperti yang ada dalam adegan drama-drama tivi di mana sepasang kekasih duduk melihat lansekap kota, bertatapan, menyatakan cinta, lalu berciuman.

"Park- _ssaem_ sedang memikirkan apa?"

Saya mundur sampai kepala terbentur kaca gara-gara Jungkook yang bertanya sambil menaruh wajah persis di depan saya.

"Tidak ada, tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

Jungkook ber- _oh_ ria sambil mengangguk. "Ngantuk sekali. Jadi ingin tidur..."

Kepalanya jatuh di bahu saya. Waktu saya tengok, mata Jungkook sudah tertutup. Bianglala kami sebentar lagi mencapai titik tertinggi. Langit sore terasa dekat dan kota semakin jauh. Saya melirik Yoongi di kursi depan. Waktu masuk bianglala inginnya saya duduk dengannya, tapi saya keburu diserobot oleh Taehyung. Sekarang anak itu malah tertidur pulas di pangkuan Yoongi.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan," kata Yoongi. Wajahnya terarah ke kaca, tapi saya bisa lihat senyumnya yang mengembang.

"Tapi... aku tak bisa berduaan denganmu gara-gara mereka." Saya putuskan untuk berkata jujur. Kalau tak mengaku, rasanya jadi beban di hati ini.

"Masih banyak waktu untuk berduaan, Jimin- _ie_..." Dia menengok pada saya sambil sedikit tertawa. "Lagipula menghabiskan seharian ini dengan mereka membuatku merasa seperti sedang mengasuh anak. Lucu melihatmu kerepotan menjaga mereka agar tak saling berjauh-jauhan. Lucu juga ketika mereka inginkan kamu untuk sukai apa yang mereka sukai. Seperti berondong jagung dengan sirup warna-warni, misalnya. Kau bilang kau suka yang pakai karamel saja tapi akhirnya kau makan yang warna-warni itu bersama mereka. Kalau mereka membuatmu sebal dan lelah, kau tak marahi mereka dengan bentakan. Aku suka itu. Kupikir kau akan jadi ayah yang baik seandainya kita punya anak nanti..."

"Yoongi..."

Saya terenyuh. Ingin rasanya gapai dia tapi apa daya, hanya tangan yang sampai. Ketika saya mencondongkan badan ke depan, kepala Jungkook otomatis terantuk ke belakang dan menyangkut di punggung saya. Karena kasihan, saya buru-buru memindahkan kepalanya ke pangkuan saya supaya dia lebih enak bersandar. Saya lanjutkan untuk menggapai Yoongi lebih dekat. Saya minta dia condongkan badan juga. Lalu dahi kami pun bisa saling bersentuhan. Saya bisikkan sesuatu di depan wajahnya.

"Kau membuatku semakin ingin menikahimu segera..."

"Kalau begitu buatlah itu terjadi Park- _ssaem_..."

"Nanti kau juga akan disebut Park- _ssaem_ di sekolah, ya?"

Kami tertawa. Bianglala telah lewati titik tertingginya. Tak lama lagi kami akan tiba di daratan. Saya menatap mata Yoongi yang berbinar dan membiaskan oranye senja. Dia benar-benar cantik seperti malaikat.

"Apa bisa... aku... meminta sebuah ciuman darimu?"

Matanya tertutup. Sungging bibirnya menunjukkan kalau dia merasa lucu atas apa yang saya katakan. Tapi setelah itu dia berkata. "Boleh."

Kepalanya sedikit meneleng ke samping. Saya ikuti dia sambil menutup mata.

Kami berciuman. Sekilas tapi manis. Yoongi senyam-senyum malu seraya mundur lalu bersandar punggung di kursi. Jarinya menyentuh bibir pelan-pelan.

Oh, walau kencan kami terganggu dengan ribut dua anak murid, setidaknya sebagai penutup saya bisa mendapat satu hadiah yang membuat semua itu terbayar.

"Terimakasih ya."

"Semoga mereka tak lihat yang tadi," katanya.

"Saya lihat, _Seonsaengnim_."

"EEH!" Saya dan Yoongi menjerit bersamaan.

Taehyung di pangkuan Yoongi berkedip-kedip polos. Sedang ketika saya melirik Jungkook, dia melotot.

"Apa? Apa yang aku lewatkan?"

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Taehyung dan Jungkook masih betah bermain walau matahari sudah tenggelam. Sulit untuk memisahkan diri dari mereka karena dua anak itu tak mengijinkan saya dan Yoongi untuk pulang. Setelah Yoongi yang menyuruh mereka untuk pulang cepat, barulah mereka menurut. Alasannya supaya mereka tak ketinggalan kereta. Saya tak tahu memang murni begitu atau ada alasan lain yang dia simpan. Waktu saya tanya, dia tak mau mengaku. Katanya dia hanya khawatir pada anak-anak yang pulang malam, pasti dicari orangtua. Padahal saya curiga kalau dirinya inginkan _quality time_ berdua saja dengan saya tanpa anak-anak itu...

Setelah puas berkeliling taman hiburan, kami mampir di sebuah restoran. Seperti kendaraan yang mesti diisi bensin sebelum jalan, kami pun mesti mengisi perut sebelum pulang. Kalau tak diselingi acara makan dahulu, saya khawatir Yoongi (atau saya juga) akan masuk angin. Walau cuaca masih bersahabat, tetap saja angin malam itu tak baik.

"Ayah tanya padaku kapan kita akan memastikan tanggal pernikahan... dan aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa..."

Makanan yang kami pesan baru saja disajikan di meja oleh pelayan. Saya lebih dulu menyeruput minuman sebelum menanggapi ucapan Yoongi.

"Kita belum ke Busan, belum menemui ibuku. Setelah mendapat restu darinya, baru kita bisa menentukan tanggal pernikahan."

"Iya. Kapan kita akan ke sana? Menjelang ujian semester sulit sekali cari waktu luang. Pekerjaan semakin banyak..."

"Kapan, ya...?"

 _Waiting for you Anpanmaaan~_

 _Waiting for you Anpanmaaan~_

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Saya tak tahu ini mesti disebut berkah atau apa. Begitu kami membicarakan tentang Ibu saya di Busan, tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk darinya. Sungguh kebetulan.

Yoongi menggerakkan mulutnya dan bertanya tanpa suara. Saya katakan padanya kalau ini telepon dari Ibu saya. Dia mengangguk paham dan melanjutkan makannya, tapi masih sambil memerhatikan saya.

"Ibu, ada apa?"

 _"Kau sedang di mana? Tidak taruh kunci cadangan di pot bunga? Ibu capek berdiri lama di sini. Adikmu mengoceh terus."_

Saya jauhkan ponsel dari telinga. Ucapan Ibu saya cerna di kepala. Aneh. Apa maksudnya saya masih belum paham. Saya dekatkan lagi ponsel itu. Ibu di sana entah sedang mengomel apa. "Tunggu. Apa maksud Ibu? Ibu di mana?"

 _"Jawab dulu pertanyaan Ibu, kau di mana?"_

"Aku? Di... restoran, sedang makan."

 _"Cepat pulang dan buka pintu ini untuk Ibu dan adikmu!"_

 _Tut!_ Sambungan diputus. Saya terdiam mungkin lebih dari lima detik. Yoongi yang menyadarkan saya dengan tepukan di bahu.

"Kenapa?"

"Ibuku ada di rumah. Rumahnya kukunci."

Dia melongo sejenak. Lalu dengan cepat dia menyambar tisu dan mengelap mulutnya yang sedikit mengkilap karena saus pasta. "Kalau begitu ayo cepat pulang!" serunya. "Ibumu pasti menunggu!"

"Bagaimana dengan makanannya?"

"Kau bungkus saja itu, aku sudah selesai."

"He?"

Saya lihat piringnya bersih. Pasta yang dipesannya sudah ludes tak bersisa. Padahal milik saya saja masih utuh tak tersentuh (hanya bola dagingnya yang baru dibelah). Saya menatap takjub pada Yoongi yang ternyata memiliki kecepatan makan di atas rata-rata.

Dia menenggak habis airnya. "Ayo!"

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 **CONTINUED**


	21. Chapter 21

Saya buru-buru pulang ke rumah. Yoongi saya bawa. Katanya, ini kesempatan bagus untuk bertemu dengan keluarga saya. Tak usah ditunda-tunda.

"Jimin- _aaah_!"

Waktu saya habis memarkirkan motor di garasi apartemen, saya mendengar teriakan. Saya kenal itu suara siapa. Adik saya. Dia memanggil dari tangga. Sedang Ibu saya melambai-lambaikan tangan minta saya cepat naik ke sana. Yoongi saya gandeng.

"Aduh aku deg-degan," bisiknya ketika kami baru menaiki tangga.

Saya hanya tersenyum. Tiap kali bertemu Ibu, tak pernah ada perasaan yang aneh, selalu biasa, paling-paling rindu. Tapi kali ini karena membawa calon istri, saya jadi gugup juga.

.

.

.

 **Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Kami duduk beralas bantal, mengelilingi sebuah meja kecil di ruang tengah. Ibu berkali-kali mengedarkan pandang untuk mengecek kerapihan isi apartemen saya. Memang banyak barang yang tak tertata rapi. Di kamar lebih parah, banyak baju kotor yang belum saya cuci. Sementara Ibu seperti petugas kesehatan yang sedang inspeksi, adik saya membuka-buka bungkus oleh-oleh. Saya tahu itu Ibu bawa untuk saya di sini, tapi adik saya malah memakannya sendiri.

"Ini, silakan."

Yoongi kembali dari dapur membawa gelas-gelas sirup melon. Tadinya saya yang mau menyuguhkan minum, tapi dia bilang saya mesti duduk saja bersama Ibu dan adik saya.

"Terimakasih yaa...," ucap Ibu.

Lalu Yoongi menaruh satu gelas di depan adik saya. Saat itu tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan. Saya lihat adik saya tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya lain. Setelah Yoongi duduk di tempatnya saya menatap tajam adik saya itu.

"Apa?" Dia bertanya.

"Minum." Begitu saja yang saya katakan.

Dia minum dengan cuek kemudian. Ibu saya berwajah bingung tapi setengah tak peduli. Dia sudah biasa melihat kami begini. Sebetulnya hubungan saya dengan adik saya itu tak terlalu baik. Saya lebih sering menjadi ketus padanya karena dia adalah orang yang cukup mengganggu. Dia suka bicara dan tertawa. Dia juga suka menggoda. Adik saya masih kuliah semester muda, tapi pacarnya mungkin sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak. Dasar _playboy._ Kalau ada dirinya saya merasa tersaingi. Apalagi dalam situasi sekarang ini, di mana calon istri saya satu meja dengan kami.

Tadi, ketika Yoongi menaruh gelas sirup untuknya, saya tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Dia punya mata yang mampu menyedot perhatian orang. Saya takut yang barusan itu sedikit dari banyak triknya untuk memikat. Saya tak mau Yoongi jadi korban jeratannya yang sesat.

"Jimin dan adiknya sangat mirip, ya."

Yoongi menunjuk kami malu-malu. Saya saling melirik dengan adik saya. Memang, orang bilang wajah kami serupa. Yoongi bukan yang pertama mengatakan itu.

"Mereka sangat mirip, tapi tak pernah mau disamakan. Iya, kan?"

Ibu saya minta konfirmasi. Saya cuma diam saja, sementara adik saya mulai mengoceh sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku lebih tampan dari Jimin- _hyung_ ," katanya. Saya ingin menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejek. "Aku juga lebih gaya darinya. Dia tak tahu apa itu _fashion_. Dia sudah tua dan seleranya kolot. Dia tidak pandai menyenangkan hati orang dan tidak romantis. Yoongi- _hyung_ kenapa mau berpacaran dengan kakakku ini? Padahal pacaran denganku saja. Aku suka yang lebih tua, kok—AH! IBU!"

Saya tertawa puas ketika Ibu menjewer telinga adik saya. Padahal belum selesai dia mengejek, tapi pembalasannya langsung datang begitu saja. Karma, karma...

"Tidak usah menggoda, kau kan sudah tahu Yoongi akan menikah dengan kakakmu..."

"Ibu benar, Yoongi milikku." Yoongi saya peluk. "Kau cari saja yang lain untuk kau jadikan pacar. Jangan jadi perebut istri orang."

"Ya ampun, percaya diri sekali kau, Jimin _-sshi,_ padahal resmi menikah pun belum!"

"Biar saja, meski belum resmi tapi sudah pasti akan terjadi."

Lidah saya gatal kalau bicara dengannya. Kami tak pernah cocok dan dia selalu membuat saya sebal sampai tak tahan untuk tak membalas. Saya dengar Yoongi dan Ibu tertawa. Saya berhenti berdebat dengan adik saya karena malu.

"Maaf ya, jadi ribut," ucap Ibu.

"Tidak apa, justru ramai. Saya juga begini dengan kakak saya di rumah."

"Nah, dari nada bicaranya, sudah bisa ditebak kalau Yoongi _-hyung_ orang yang lembut. Apa _Hyung_ pintar memasak? Aku mau dong, dimasakkan sesuatu olehmu... Kurasa kalau orang cantik memasak, makanannya akan jadi cantik dan enak juga..." Adik saya menggombal sampai-sampai kepalanya jatuh ke meja. Tangannya yang terulur pelan-pelan coba gapai Yoongi. Secepat kilat saya sambar tangan Yoongi sebelum adik saya dapat menyentuhnya.

"Aduh maaf ya, anak Ibu yang bungsu ini benar-benar memalukan. Tapi Jimin bilang kau pandai memasak. Apa benar begitu? Ibu ingin tahu."

"Kalau begitu saya akan memasak, kebetulan ini waktunya untuk makan malam, bukan?"

"Oh, iya benar makan malam!" Ibu bertepuk tangan, baru ingat.

Ketika saya dan Yoongi di restoran, saya tak sempat makan. Pastanya masih utuh di piring. Cuma sepotong bola dagingnya yang masuk ke mulut. Saya tak membawa pulang makanan itu karena lupa juga. Sebab setelah membayar kami segera keluar restoran. Jadi di antara saya, Yoongi, Ibu, dan adik saya, mungkin hanya Yoongi seorang yang sudah makan.

"Yoongi, Yoongi."

"Ada apa, Bu?"

Yoongi yang mau jalan ke dapur berhenti dan membalik badan karena panggilan Ibu.

"Ibu hanya mau bilang kalau Ibu senang melihatmu. Kau seperti Jibang- _ie._ Hehehe."

Yoongi hanya memberinya senyum tipis lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan setengah berlari. Saya tak tahu dia malu atau apa. Saya menyusulnya. Tapi ketika jalan saya mendengar Ibu bergumam.

 _"Lucu sekali cara kaburnya itu."_

Entah kenapa Ibu jadi seperti pemangsa.

Karena sayuran yang ada di kulkas hanya ada kol saja, akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk membuat _okonomiyaki._ Yoongi bilang itu sangat praktis. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuatnya. Meski tak bisa dimakan pakai nasi, setidaknya _okonomiyaki_ bisa mengganjal perut. Lagipula, saya juga baru ingat kalau tadi pagi saya tak memasak nasi. _Rice cooker_ saya kosong. Cuma ada kerak nasi yang mengering dan belum dikeluarkan.

Yoongi minta saya untuk menunggu bersama Ibu dan adik saya di ruang tengah. Mereka asyik-asyik saja tiduran sambil menonton tivi. Tapi saya tak enak kalau hanya menunggu makanannya jadi. Saya pun tetap tinggal di dapur, dengan niat untuk membantu Yoongi. Kalau-kalau dia butuh sesuatu, akan saya ambilkan.

"Yoongi."

Dia sedang memotong-motong kol. Kemeja flanelnya digulung sampai siku. Dia melirik waktu saya bersandar bokong di tepian konter. Saya sedikit meneleng untuk melihat lebih jelas wajahnya. Ada yang aneh saat itu.

"Kenapa kau cemberut? Apa ibu dan adikku menyebalkan?"

"Tidak, tidak." Yoongi menggeleng. Dia berhenti memotong kol sejenak. "Aku hanya terpikirkan sesuatu setelah ibumu bilang aku seperti Jibang- _ie_."

"Jibang- _ie_ itu lucu, Ibu suka Jibang _-ie_. Aku juga. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Tak dinyana Yoongi memberi delikan tajam pada saya.

"Aku mau diet," katanya.

"Diet? Untuk apa?"

"Jibang _-ie_ itu gempal, Jimin- _ie_! Kalau ibumu bilang aku seperti Jibang- _ie,_ berarti aku gempal! Aku mau diet mulai sekarang!"

"Eh! Tidak usaaahh! Maafkan ibuku, maafkan aku juga. Jibang _-ie_ memang gempal, tapi dia lucu. Kau pun lucu, Yoongi. Aku suka pipimu yang tembam dan badanmu yang berisi."

Dia menaruh pisaunya lantas menyilang tangan di depan dada sambil memajukan bibir dengan kesal. "Apanya yang mesti disuka dari aku yang mengembang bulat begini?"

Saya tangkup wajahnya. Pipinya saya cubiti. Kenyalnya membuat tak tahan. Bukan untuk dicubiti saja, tapi juga untuk dihujani kecupan. "Kau begitu sehat dan menggemaskan. Jangan membuat pipi ini hilang karena kau diet."

"Rasa-rasanya di wajah ini hanya ada pipi. Pipi semua..." Wajah Yoongi mengendur sedih. Saya tak tega. Harusnya dia bahagia karena saya sudah jujur padanya tentang gempal badan dan gembil pipinya yang saya sukai itu.

"Jangan sedih. Tak apa walau wajahmu pipi semua. Aku tetap suka."

"Pokoknya aku mau diet."

"Kumohon jangaan!" Saya merengek. Rupanya dia tak tergugu. "Kalau begitu lupakan saja ucapan ibuku, ya? Lupakan juga ucapanku yang tadi."

Saya berusaha menghiburnya. Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Dia melanjutkan acara memotong kolnya lagi. Saya kira, dia sensitif terhadap topik yang menyangkut tentang penampilannya (berat badan lebih tepatnya). Mungkin ke depannya, saya tak akan sering-sering membahas hal ini lagi. Saya takut membuat _mood_ -nya memburuk. Kasihan dia.

"Nanti kalau sudah menikah, aku akan menemanimu memasak seperti ini."

Dia menunduk sembunyikan pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Sepertinya saya harus banyak-banyak bicara tentang khayalan-khayalan pernikahan kami.

Kira-kira jam delapan, makanan siap. Kami makan bersama di ruang tengah. Ibu terlihat senang memakan masakan Yoongi. Adik saya, lagi-lagi, dengan segala jurusnya mencoba untuk gombali kekasih saya sambil minta disuapi. Saya heran kenapa Yoongi mau-mau saja menuruti keinginannya. Sekali suap tak apa, tapi berkali-kali? Karena kesal saya rebut sumpit Yoongi dan gantikan tangannya untuk suapi adik saya. Dia menggebrak meja karena kesal dikerjai. Kami semua menertawainya.

Setelah makan, Ibu dan adik saya mandi. Mereka mau menginap. Kasur saya dipakai untuk mereka tidur. Saya tak kebagian tempat. Terpaksa tidur di ruang tengah. Yoongi belum pulang dan malam sudah larut. Saya pikir saya harus mengantarnya ke rumah.

"Biarkan aku menginap di sini." Hanya, ketika diajak pulang, diabilang begitu.

"Tapi tak ada kasur lagi... masa' kau mau tidur di lantai?"

"Ada karpet, bukan?"

"Tetap saja keras dan dingin. Kau bisa sakit badan."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dia tetap kukuh. Saya memikirkan cara supaya Yoongi bisa tidur nyaman meski tanpa kasur. Selimut masih sisa satu, tapi apa yang bisa membuat alas tidurnya jadi empuk?

Tiba-tiba saya memikirkan diri saya sendiri. Kalau Yoongi tidur di atas saya mungkin dia tak akan kedinginan dan sakit badan...

"Jimin?"

"Oh, i-iya?"

"Kau memikirkan apa?"

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Seperti biasa, saya bangun pagi. Tapi kali ini lebih pagi dari biasanya. Waktu mengecek di ponsel pun, ternyata masih jam empat. Saya ini tipe yang kalau sudah bangun susah tidur lagi. Mencoba kembali tidur pun, mata saya tak kunjung bisa rileks. Saya memiringkan badan ke samping. Yoongi masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, semalam saya mengucapkan selamat tidur sambil mencium kening Yoongi.

Dia yang masih tidur itu tak akan tahu kalau saya senyam-senyum di depannya. Duh, sungguh, wajah damainya itu memang patut dikagumi.

 _Trang!_ Saya mendengar bunyi benda yang jatuh. Itu seperti suara logam; sendok atau garpu. Samar saya juga mencium aroma asin kuah kaldu. Lantas karena ingin tahu siapa yang subuh-subuh memasak, saya pergi ke dapur. Ternyata di sana ada Ibu di depan kompor sedang memasak _ramen._

"Pagi, Sayang," sapa Ibu.

"Ibu masak _ramen_ jam empat subuh?"

"Ibu lapar, tidak bisa ditahan. Kamu mau _ramen_ juga?"

Saya bengong sejenak, lalu menggeleng. "Aku hanya mau minum."

Saya membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin. Ibu mematikan kompor. _Ramen_ -nya sudah jadi. Entah kenapa baunya makin menyengat tercium. Saya tiba-tiba merasa lapar. Saya tengok ke belakang, Ibu sedang tersenyum miring. Itu senyum mengejek! Dia tahu saya tak bisa menahan godaan dari _ramen_ yang baru matang (apalagi _ramen-_ nya pakai telur dan potongan sosis).

"Kau tidak mau, kan? Karena kau tidak mau Ibu akan habiskan ini sendirian."

Begitulah caranya menawarkan. Kadang-kadang dia suka iseng membuat saya keki—itu sama seperti adik saya. Habis minum saya hendak kembali ke ruang tengah dan membiarkan Ibu makan sendirian. Tapi waktu mau pergi Ibu minta saya untuk duduk bersamanya di dekat konter.

"Ibu pingin mengobrol denganmu."

"Soal Yoongi?"

"Ya tentu."

 _Slurrp!_ Ibu menyeruput kuah _ramen-_ nya dengan nikmat. Saya mau pinjam sumpit untuk comot sepotong sosis dari panci kecil itu. Tapi Ibu keburu menjauhkan sumpitnya. Saya gigit jari.

"Bu, Ayah suka tidak padanya?"

"Suka. Ayahmu setuju kau menikah dengannya. Ibu telepon Ayah waktu itu."

Ayah saya bekerja di luar negeri. Jarang sekali pulang. Komunikasi dengan Ibu hanya lewat ponsel. Jadi ketika meminta izin, Ibu yang menyampaikannya di telepon.

"Ibu suka tidak padanya?"

"Suka. Dia sangat cantik dan kulitnya terlihat sangat mulus. Ibu penasaran berapa ukuran pinggangnya."

"Ibu, jangan jadi mesum."

"Ibu tidak mesum! Yang disebut mesum itu ketika kau mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang bagus tapi tak kau katakan." Sumpit Ibu menunjuk-nunjuk muka saya. Sedikit cipratan kuahnya mengenai mata dan bikin perih. "Barusan Ibu katakan kalau Ibu ingin tahu berapa ukuran pinggangnya, bukan? Ibu ini jujur. Tidak seperti kamu."

"Eh! Jadi Ibu menuduh aku mesum?" pekik saya tak terima.

"Tidak usah kaget begitu, akui saja. Aku ini ibumu, apa yang tidak kutahu? Waktu kita makan malam Ibu lihat kau tidak putus-putus melihat wajahnya—sesuatu di wajahnya. Dan setelah Ibu telisik akhirnya Ibu tahu kalau kau melulu memerhatikan tahi lalatnya. Ibu akui itu mempermanis wajah Yoongi, tapi kalau dia sadar kau terus-terusan memandanginya begitu apa kau tak akan malu? Kurang profesional, kau ini."

Saya terdiam. Ibu melanjutkan makannya dengan santai.

"Waktu kau ke Daegu, kau bicara apa saja dengan orangtuanya?" Selesai menelan dia bicara begini.

"Yaa... aku minta izin untuk menikahinya, lalu kami bicarakan... hmm... macam-macam."

"Macam-macam itu yang seperti apa?"

"Ibunya Yoongi ingin kami menikah secepatnya, Bu."

"Lalu? Lalu?"

"Kakak Yoongi belum menikah, jadi sepertinya orangtua Yoongi sangat berharap pada kami."

Saya terkesiap ketika tangan saya tiba-tiba digenggam Ibu. Matanya berbinar. Di sana seperti ada kobaran semangat, entah mengapa. "Ibu juga berharap padamu. Waktu kau bilang ingin menikah, Ibu kira kau sudah menghamilhmphhhtt—"

Saya bekap mulutnya. Dari tempat saya duduk, saya menengok ke ruang tengah untuk melihat apakah Yoongi masih tidur atau tidak. "Ibu! Aku takut dia dengar!"

Ibu melepaskan bekapan saya. Setelah itu dahi saya disentil.

"Dan ternyata kau belum sampai ke sana. Payah kau. Ibu kira anak Ibu seorang jagoan," katanya sambil cemberut.

"A-aku jagoannn!"

"Kalau kau jagoan, apa pernah kau menidurinya?"

"Pe-pernah, kok. Aku sudah sering tidur dengannya."

"Apa kau mengerti maksud Ibu dengan tidur-meniduri? Tidak, bukan? Ibu yakin tidurnya kalian hanya tidur sekasur saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

Skakmat. Kenyataan memang menyakitkan. Ibu tahu persis apa yang saya lakukan. Beberapa kali tidur dengan Yoongi, saya memang tak pernah berbuat terlalu jauh padanya. Malah bisa dibilang tak pernah jauh sama sekali. Saya sudah berjanji pada kekasih saya. Itu tak bisa dilanggar. Tapi bagi Ibu lelaki seperti saya ini rupanya dinilai payah.

"Ibu saja coba-coba dengan ayahmu dulu sampai jadi kamu. Setelah itu baru kami menikah."

Saya melongo. Fakta ini tak pernah saya ketahui sebelumnya. Ternyata selama ini saya punya seorang Ibu yang suka coba-coba...

"Jadi aku ini anak yang takdirencanakan?"

Ibu mengangguk. "Makanya waktu kau telepon, Ibu kira kau sudah—"

"Sudah cukup. Habiskan saja _ramen_ Ibu. Aku mau tidur lagi."

Ibu menarik tangan saya. Terpaksa saya duduk lagi. "Tunggu dulu. Duduk. Ibu belum selesai. Tunggu sampai Ibu habiskan makanan ini."

Saya benar-benar menunggu Ibu menghabiskan _ramen-_ nya. Bahkan sampai dia bersendawa keras satu kali. Ibu saya ini cantik, tapi kadang saya menyayangkan karena dia tak selembut dan seapik Yoongi. Dia tak malu setelah sendawa, malah tertawa di depan saya.

"Ibu mengerti kenapa orangtuanya Yoongi ingin cepat punya cucu. Karena, yaa... Ibu juga ingin. Adikmu sudah besar, Ibu tak bisa mengurusnya seperti mengurus anak kecil lagi. Karena ayahmu jarang pulang juga, Ibu kesepian. Semua orang di rumah pergi satu-persatu. Nanti adikmu setelah lulus kuliah mungkin juga akan pindah dari Busan."

"Jadi maksudnya Ibu juga ingin cepat punya cucu karena ingin ada yang menemani? Ibu ingin tinggal denganku kalau aku sudah punya anak?"

"Atau kau bisa titipkan anakmu pada Ibu. Ibu akan mengasuhnya di Busan."

"Maunya. Nanti siapa yang akan aku dan Yoongi urus kalau anak kami di Busan?"

"Kau buat saja lagi..."

"Memangnya buat anak semudah buat _ramen_?"

Ibu saya hanya _cengengesan_."Ibu ingin banyak cucu. Kalau bisa yang perempuan satu, laki-laki satu. Kalau tak adik-kakak, yang kembar juga boleh."

"Ibu."

"Ibu sudah bisa membayangkannya, Nak. Bayi-bayi yang lahir dari istri cantik seperti Yoongi pastilah berwajah lucu, manis dan menggemaskaan! Nanti mereka duduk di kursinya masing-masing, pakai serbet lalu makan bubur sambil belajar bicara. Ibu akan ajarkan mereka bahasa Inggris supaya mereka tak seperti kamu."

"Ibu, astaga."

"Ngomong-ngomong Yoongi kan juga bekerja sepertimu, nanti pakai suplemen saja supaya kandungannya kuat. Berikan dia apapun yang bisa dia minum rutin selama hamil."

"Ibu, bisa kita bicarakan perkara pernikahannya dulu? Jangan terlalu jauh, aku tak sanggup mengikuti..." Saya memeluk Ibu. Memikirkan tentang masa depan saya dan Yoongi terasa menambah beban.

"Nanti sering-sering pulang ke Busan, atau Ibu yang datang ke Seoul untuk temui cucu-cucu Ibu."

"Bu." Saya memohon. Saya keluarkan jurus _aegyo_ supaya Ibu mau mendengar. Tapi alih-alih tergugu, Ibu malah berwajah jijik.

"Ya sudah kalau mau urusi perkara pernikahan, ayo bicarakan dengan Yoongi."

Ibu menuntun saya ke ruang tengah dengan tergesa. Yoongi tak terusik meski langkah kami dag-dug berisik. Dia tetap tidur.

"Wuaah..." Nada Ibu penuh kekaguman. Ibu berjongkok di dekat Yoongi dan saya hanya bisa waspada karena tak tahu apa yang akan Ibu lakukan. Dia adalah wanita yang tak mudah ditebak. Saya bahkan tak sangka kalau Ibu akan membelai pipi kekasih saya. "Kulitnya benar-benar mulus, bahkan lebih dari yang Ibu bayangkan!" Dia bicara dengan gemas. Pipi Yoongi yang kenyal dicubit-cubit. Rambut hitam Yoongi diusak-usak. Lama-lama saya merasa kalau Ibu seperti anak kecil yang baru menemukan kucing ras yang bagus. "Ya ampun dia manis sekali..."

"Ibu, hentikan. Kalau dia sampai bangun bagaimana?!"

Badan Ibu yang kecil saya sergap dan saya tarik ke belakang supaya dia sedikit menjauh dari Yoongi. Ibu tak rela. Dia memukul saya. Saya masih menguncinya karena takut Ibu akan berbuat macam-macam lagi. Tapi makin kencang saya kunci Ibu, makin keras juga dia memukul saya.

"Enghh..."

Yoongi melenguh. Kami menghentikan pertengkaran tak penting itu.

Ibu membalik badan dan memegang dua tangan saya. "Jimin, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik. Kalau tidak Ibu akan mencoretmu dari daftar keluarga Park."

"Mana bisa begitu?!"

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Ibu memutuskan untuk pulang menjelang siang. Tadinya saya ingin mengantarnya sampai ke stasiun, hanya saja Ibu menolak. Mau jalan-jalan dulu, katanya. Ibu saya memang suka keluyuran sendiri. Kebetulan saja kali ini ada adik saya bersamanya. Mereka akan naik taksi sampai ke stasiun. Mungkin juga di jalan akan mampir ke beberapa tempat. Entahlah, saya pun tak tahu Ibu maunya apa.

"Buru-buru sekali, Bu. Padahal pulangnya nanti saja, besok-besok." Begitu kata Yoongi ketika Ibu mau pamit. Kalau hanya Ibu seorang, saya tak apa. Tapi karena Ibu membawa adik saya, inginnya mereka cepat pulang saja.

"Ibu masih banyak urusan di Busan, belum lagi anak bungsu Ibu ini besok masih harus kuliah. Kalian juga besok bekerja, bukan? Ibu tak mau mengganggu hari Senin semua orang."

Ibu tertawa, Yoongi hanya tersenyum maklum. Adik saya yang lain. Dia malah merengek tak mau pulang.

"Benar kata Yoongi- _hyung,_ Bu. Kita pulangnya nanti saja."

"Tidak, besok kamu kuliah. Sekarang kita pulang, jangan membantah."

"Aahh, Ibu..."

Salah satu cara supaya dia diam adalah dengan memberinya makanan atau uang. Saya masuk ke kamar sebentar untuk mengambil dompet. Sudah dapat, buru-buru saya keluar lagi. Saya mengambil sejumlah uang dan langsung saya berikan pada adik saya.

"Ini. Untuk jajan. Jangan langsung dihabiskan."

Dia diam. Uangnya sudah di tangan. Setelah berdehem satu kali dia masukkan uang itu ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Bilang apa?" tanya saya memancing.

"Terimakasih."

Saya agak dongkol karena dia mengucapkan itu sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Kalau libur, main saja ke Seoul." Yoongi berkata. Itu ditujukan untuka adik saya. Saya tahu niat Yoongi adalah menghibur adik saya yang sedikit _bad mood_ karena harus pulang. Tapi Yoongi salah orang! Biarkan saja adik saja begitu, tak usah dihibur segala.

"Ah, tentu!" Adik saja menyahut dengan antusias. "Kalau begitu aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu, tidak, _Hyung_?"

"Boleh..."

Yoongi malah memenangkan hatinya. Yoongi belum tahu tabiat adik saya. Kalau sudah diberi hati, minta jantung. Kalau Yoongi terlalu baik, melunjaklah dia.

Ponsel adik saya dikembalikan setelah Yoongi mengetikkan nomornya di sana.

"Akan kusimpan ini. Kapan-kapan aku akan datang lagi ke Seoul untuk menemuimu, _Hyung_ cantik."

"Tidak usah! Tidak usah! Kuliah saja yang rajin!"

"Apa sih, Jimin- _hyung_ ini! Kau _jealous_ ya?"

Ingin rasanya saya usir dia segera. Kalau sudah begini, adik saya tak ada bedanya dengan Jung- _ssaem._ Besok-besok, Yoongi mungkin akan diganggu olehnya. Saya tak bisa membayangkan kalau nanti adik saya tahu-tahu menelepon Yoongi tengah malam untuk menanyakan kabar, mengobrol dan menggombalinya...

"Nak, kalau kau mau yang seperti Yoongi, nanti Ibu carikan. Jangan berebut dengan kakakmu, Ibu pusing."

Saya tak tahu Ibu sedang membela saya atau membela dirinya sendiri. Dia terlihat capek dengan pertengkaran kami. Kalau Yoongi, hanya tertawa-tawa saja. Mungkin baginya saya dan adik saya terlihat konyol.

"Ibu pulang ya? Kalian baik-baik di sini. Kalau ada apa-apa tolong kabari. Dan, sampaikan salam Ibu untuk orangtuamu di Daegu ya, Yoongi."

"Iya, Bu."

Saya dan Yoongi membantu Ibu membawakan tas dan barangnya sampai ke bawah. Di pinggir jalan saya menyetop taksi. Adik saya duduk di depan, Ibu di belakang.

 _"Dadah Jimin, dadah Yoongi!"_

Ibu melambaikan tangan pada kami. Adik saya juga turut melambaikan tangan, tapi bukan pada saya melainkan pada Yoongi seorang, disertai bonus _flying kiss_ untuknya. Sial! Ingin sekali saya lempar bocah kurang ajar itu dengan sandal!

Taksi semakin menjauh dan tak lagi terlihat setelah berbelok.

Saya menghela napas. Setelah ini masih banyak yang harus diurus. Oh ya, besok senin pula. Saya harus mengajar di sekolah.

"Jimin."

"Hm?"

Ketika Yoongi tertawa kecil, saya baru sadar kalau sedari tadi tangan saya bertengger di pinggangnya. Padahal mau saya lepaskan karena takut dia merasa risih, tapi tangannya menarik tangan saya supaya memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat. Dia merapat dan bersandar kepala di bahu saya dengan manja.

"Ternyata kau posesif juga, ya? Apa selama ini kau tak nyaman tiap aku dekat dengan orang lain?" Yoongi bertanya dengan polosnya. "Siapa saja yang kau cemburui?"

Saya mengulum tawa di bibir.

Jawabannya adalah semua lelaki di muka bumi.

 _...Whats on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 **CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Halo. Maapkan saya yang udah lama banget membiarkan epep ini menggantung tanpa lanjutan. Semoga ke depannya saya bisa nyicil lanjutin yang chapteran walau setiap hari waktu saya habis buat kerja lembur bagai quda. Ini kebetulan aja lagi libur panjang aja makanya bisa nulis. Kalo libur biasa mah dipake buat molor hwhwh._

 _Jangan bosen-bosen sama Park-ssaem ya... cerita ini mungkin masih akan berlanjut entah sampai kapan..._


	22. Chapter 22

**What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

"Karena kita adalah guru-guru berjiwa muda, mari kita pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton film yang sedang _hits_ sekarang ini bersama-sama!"

"Yaaayy!"

Lima orang guru makan bersama di satu meja di kantin sekolah. Empat dari lima orang itu bersorak. Satu yang tidak adalah saya. Saya celingak-celinguk melihat sekitar sebab takut menjadi pusat perhatian. Di jam makan siang kantin ramai dan apa yang saya takutkan benar terjadi. Hampir semua yang ada di kantin melihat ke arah kami. Kawan-kawan saya seperti tak sadar akan hal itu. Mereka tetap bercengkrama sambil tertawa membahas film yang (rencananya) akan kami tonton sepulang mengajar. Yang mencetuskan ide adalah Jin- _ssaem._ Saya paham kalau dia pasti jenuh setiap hari berdiam di sarangnya yang bau obat. Tapi, mengumumkan acara kami di depan banyak orang rasanya bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Saya colek paha Yoongi untuk minta perhatian. Dia menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau yakin mau ikut menonton bersama mereka?" bisik saya.

"Mau. Bukankah ini akan menyenangkan? Pergi ramai-ramai bersama teman-teman. Memangnya kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Aku-"

"Ikut saja Park- _ssaem_... jangan jadi orang kurang gaul. Masa' pulang mengajar diam di rumah saja? Sekali-kali ayo jalan ke mal, berbelanja, makan bersama, nonton film di bioskop."

Saya memicingkan mata untuk Kim- _ssaem_ yang tahu-tahu menyahut. Dia memang tukang menguping, sukanya iku-ikut dalam pembicaraan orang. Padahal tadi dia sedang tawa-tiwi dengan Jin- _ssaem_ dan Jung- _ssaem_.

"Min- _ssaem_ , Anda ikut, kan? Kalau Anda mau _popcorn_ nanti saya belikan. Yang ukurannya ekstra besar."

"Jung- _ssaem_ ... tidak perlu..." Yoongi menolak secara halus. Jung- _ssaem_ tetap senyam-senyum mengaguminya. Rasanya saya ingin menumpahkan bubur kacang yang sedang saya makan ke ubun-ubun guru sastra itu.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang tak begitu senang dengan rencana ini. Kenapa Park- _ssaem_? Apa Anda sedang banyak pikiran?"

Ucapan Kim- _ssaem_ membuat sendokan bubur saya tertahan di ujung lidah. Saya diam menatap empat orang di sekitar saya secara bergantian. Mendadak hening di meja kami.

"Jimin, ayo ikut saja. Aku tak mau kalau kau tak ikut." Yoongi memegang tangan saya.

Tak sangka, Jung- _ssaem_ menyahuti. "Saya juga tak mau ikut kalau Min- _ssaem_ tak ikut."

"Kalau Park- _ssaem_ tak ikut, Min _-ssaem_ tak ikut, dan Jung- _ssaem_ juga tak ikut, sisanya hanya saya dan Namjoon berdua, dong?" Jin- _ssaem_ melirik Kim- _ssaem._

Guru bahasa Inggris itu menyahuti. "Apa bedanya dengan kencan kita yang kemarin-kemarin? Batalkan saja kalau memang sisanya hanya kita berdua."

"Ah! Jangan! Saya mau ikut! Saya suka berkumpul dengan Anda sekalian. Saya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Anda-anda lagi seperti waktu itu, waktu kita sama-sama minum di kedai!" Yoongi nampak tak rela kalau acara ini sampai batal.

"Kalau begitu kita minum saja, jangan nonton film." Ide ini keluar dari mulut Kim- _ssaem._

"Ayo minum bersama!" Jung- _ssaem_ menepuk tangannya satu kali, mukanya senang. Dia melihat Yoongi sambil tersenyum lebar. Tulang pipinya jadi menonjol. Saya diam-diam hanya menatap tajam. Saya tahu kalau toleransi alkoholnya tidak seberapa. Dia paling payah kalau urusan minum. Tapi gelagatnya ... aduh.

"Tapi ... ingin nonton film," ucap Jin _-ssaem_ merajuk. Bibir tebalnya mengerucut. Bentuknya seperti hati. Sambil menyendok bubur saya kagumi itu. Pst, jangan katakan pada Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita minum sambil nonton film. Filmnya tidak usah yang sedang tayang di bioskop. Yang pernah ditonton saja, yang sampai sekarang masih disukai. Tivi di rumah saya layarnya cukup lebar untuk kita menonton bersama. Bagaimana?" Kim- _ssaem_ bertanya pada kami, tapi melihatnya pada Jin- _ssaem._

Si dokter itu kerucut bibirnya mengendur pelan-pelan. Dia mengangguk setuju. Entah mengapa saya sedikit iri pada mereka, sebab ketika melirik ke samping Yoongi tak juga dijauhi oleh Jung- _ssaem._ Si guru sastra itu masih betah duduk merapat pada calon istri saya.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Kita bisa menonton film lama, tinggal sewa DVD," kata Jung- _ssaem._

"Tapi apa semua ikut? Kalau seperti tadi sih, percuma saja," timpal Kim- _ssaem._ Mata saya dan Kim _-ssaem_ berserobok. Dia menopang dagu menunggu saya menjawab. Satu tangannya iseng mengacungkan sedotan bekas ke ujung hidung saya. "Park- _ssaem_?"

"Ya sudah saya ikut," ucap saya setengah hati.

 _"YAAY!"_

Kawan-kawan saya bersorak. Yang paling keras adalah Kim _couple._ Sebab dengan ikutnya saya, Yoongi dan Jung- _ssaem_ juga masuk ke daftar orang yang akan hadir.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Sore, waktu saya kembali ke ruang guru habis mengajar di kelas terakhir, banyak kursi yang kosong. Sebagian guru sudah pulang. Hanya sisa beberapa orang. Mereka masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

PE di kelas terakhir cukup menguras tenaga karena saya mesti jadi wasit tanding basket. Saya sempat salah perhitungan karena telah mendahulukan pertandingan antara para siswi. Seharusnya saya dahulukan saja yang laki-laki. Sebab, anak lelaki lebih bersemangat, ritmenya bagus. Mereka sangat enerjik. Lain dengan perempuan yang lebih banyak teriak-teriaknya ketimbang memasukkan bola. Kalau saja saya taruh pertandingan anak perempuan di akhir, saya mungkin tak akan berkeringat begini. Lewat di belakang Yoongi pun saya bahkan sedikit was-was, takut bau badan saya menyengat tercium sampai ke hidungnya.

"Jimin~"

Saya tak tahu kenapa ujung panggilan itu bernada. Dia seperti senang saya kembali ke ruang guru.

"Sore, Yoongi."

"Sore juga. Baru selesai mengajar?"

"Hu-um." Saya mengangguk seraya duduk pelan-pelan. Jaket saya rapatkan, takut kalau dibuka, bau tak sedap menguar kemana-mana.

Dari balik sekat saya intip dia. Yoongi menunduk, tangannya sibuk menulis. Kacamatanya entah sengaja entah tidak, ada di ujung hidung. Itu sedikit merosot dan dia terlihat lucu.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Dia sadar kalau saya memandanginya. Dengan gugup saja menjawab. "Eng... menunggumu?"

"Jimin, kau pulang duluan saja. Tidak usah menunggu aku. Jadwalmu sudah kosong, bukan? Aku masih harus mengecek tugas murid-muridku. Ini banyak," kata Yoongi, sambil mengangkat tangan dan menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas pada saya.

"Apa aku diusir?"

"Aku tidak mengusiir!"

Alisnya menyatu dan bibirnya maju. Kalau diingat-ingat, ketika merajuk Yoongi sering seperti ini. Bibirnya maju-maju mengerucut. Sungguh mengundang...

"Aku takut kau lelah dan bosan. Lagipula nanti malam kita akan bertemu lagi di rumahnya Kim- _ssaem_."

Saya memutuskan untuk menurut saja. "Kalau aku pulang sekarang, nanti kau mau kujemput?"

"Aku pergi sendiri saja, tak apa."

"Memangnya kau tahu rumahnya Kim _-ssaem_?"

"Aku bisa tanya." Yoongi menunjuk pada Kim- _ssaem_ yang ternyata masih ada di kursinya.

"Kujemput saja ya?"

"Tidak usah... sudah pulanglah, mandi. Kau bau."

Ketika saya mencium ketiak, Yoongi tertawa puas.

"Pulang dan mandilah. Aku suka lelaki yang bersih, rapi dan terawat."

Senyumnya manis sekali, tapi saya jadi tersindir karena saya adalah lelaki yang tak cukup bersih, rapi dan terawat. Mandi saja kadang butuh waktu lama sebab saya perlu mengumpulkan motivasi untuk menyentuh air. Tapi, daripada membantah, saya pilih untuk turuti keinginannya. Saya pun membereskan meja, memasukkan barang-barang bawaan ke tas dan bersiap untuk pulang. Saya mengitari meja untuk sampai padanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, ya," ucap saya.

Yoongi menengadah dan hendak memegang tangan saya, tapi saat itu pula pena yang dia tinggalkan di meja jatuh tersenggol siku.

"Jatuh," katanya.

Saya segera berjongkok untuk mengambilnya. Pena itu menggelinding ke kolong meja. Saya mesti membungkuk. Dengan sedikit menjulurkan tangan saya dapatkan si pena. Saya mundur sedikit untuk menegakkan badan. Hanya saja, ketika saya keluar dari kolong dan membalik badan, muka saya disapa dada Yoongi.

"Eh, maaf, maaf!" Dia mendorong kursinya mundur sembari menutupi dada dengan tangan. Saya terpaku di tempat dengan kepala yang masih memproses kejadian barusan. Mungkin saja ketika saya masuk ke kolong, Yoongi turut membungkukkan badannya untuk memastikan apakah pena itu dapat saya jangkau atau tidak.

Ini rejeki tak terduga. Wangi _cologne_ Yoongi rasa-rasanya masih tercium di hidung.

"Ini penanya."

"Terimakasih."

"Aku pulang sekarang."

"Hati-hati, ya."

Sekelebat ide saya dapatkan ketika saya mau berdiri. Lantas saya pun menahan diri dan tetap berjongkok di depan Yoongi. "Apa aku boleh dapat ciuman?" pinta saya dengan suara pelan. "Ciuman pamit."

"Ini saja." Yoongi mengecup ujung-ujung jarinya, lantas dia memberikan bekas kecupannya pada saya. Jari-jari itu dia taruh di bibir saya dengan sedikit tekanan. Ganti ciuman, katanya. Dia hanya tertawa karena kemesraan kami mesti ditahan dulu. Bukan tempat yang tepat untuk itu, saya seharusnya tahu. Walau sembunyi-sembunyi pun pasti ada saja mata yang diam-diam melihat.

"Mesranya."

Tuh, kan.

"A-apa, sih, Kim- _ssaem_?" Saya jadi malu. Padahal seingat saya dia sedang khusyuk menulis. Ternyata cuma tangannya yang di sana, matanya tidak.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Seperti yang diminta Yoongi, saya mandi dan berbenah diri sebelum berangkat menemui teman-teman saya di malam hari. Saya tiba di rumah Kim- _ssaem_ sekitar pukul tujuh. Waktu hendak mengetuk pintu saya diam dahulu sambil memegang helm yang sudah dilepas.

"Ah, Namjoon, sakit. Berhenti, _pabbo_!"

Saya mendengar suara Jin- _ssaem._ Di jendela ada sedikit celah dari tirai yang tak tertutup sempurna. Karena ingin tahu apa yang sedang Jin- _ssaem_ lakukan di dalam sana, diam-diam saya mengintip.

"Pelankan suaramu, nanti tetangga dengar."

"Biar saja mereka dengar! Biar kau digerebek!"

"Ssst!"

"Sudah hentikaaan .. _. please..."_

Selama saya bekerja di satu sekolah yang sama dengan Jin- _ssaem,_ baru kali ini saya mendengar dia memohon dengan lirihannya yang bernada-ah, saya tak mau bilang. Saya meneguk ludah waktu tahu apa yang ternyata sedang dilakukannya bersama si empunya rumah.

Iya, mereka sedang bercumbu! Apa lagi?

"Kau mau membuatnya membiru...?"

Jin- _ssaem_ yang berebahan di lantai itu memegangi lengan bagian dalamnya sembari merengut sakit. Saya lihat memang ada bekas-bekas kebiruan di sana. Kim- _ssaem_ cuma jilat-jilat bibir seperti habis memakan sesuatu. Mendadak saya jadi tegang. Di balik jendela saya yang dapat seintipan adegan plus-plus dari sepasang guru itu hanya bisa menutup mulut.

 _Brang!_ Sayang ketika mau mengangkat tangan, helm yang tergantung di lengan saya membentur kaca dan membuat gaduh. Mereka di dalam sana seketika menoleh. Mereka menemukan saya!

"Siapa itu?!"

Kim- _ssaem_ berteriak. Dia bangun. Sebelum dia meraih kenop pintu saya buru-buru lari. Saya mau kabur. Saya telah mengintip percumbuan sepasang kekasih dan itu tak seharusnya saya lakukan! Aaah, malah saya yang jadi malu!

"Lho? Pak _-ssaem_! Park- _ssaem,_ ya?!"

 _Dang, dang, dang!_ Saya menuruni tangga. Kim- _ssaem_ masih memanggil. Saya takut dia akan marah dan menghajar saya karena telah mengintipnya. Saya tak berhenti berlari. Sial, sebelum berhasil menapaki anak tangga terakhir, Kim _-ssaem_ menangkap lengan saya.

"Park- _ssaem_!"

Saya hendak menoleh, tapi takut. "Anu ... Kim- _ssaem_..."

"Sepatunya ketinggalan!"

Saya terbelalak, lalu menatap ke bawah. Oh, benar. Sebelah kaki saya tak beralas. Waktu menoleh ke belakang, Kim- _ssaem_ mengangkat sepatu saya tinggi-tinggi.

"Sepatunyaa...," kata Kim- _ssaem._

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Saya berakhir di dalam rumah Kim- _ssaem,_ duduk bersila setengah kikuk. Tivi bersuara cukup keras. Saat itu sedang tayang drama kolosal. Pria-pria kekar menggeram ayunkan senjata. Kim- _ssaem_ memegang rimot di atas meja.

"Saya ... tidak sangka kalau Anda akan datang cepat." Dia bicara sembari membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Sesaat dia melirik ke arah dapur di mana Jin- _ssaem_ sedang memasak.

Saya tak tahu apakah itu cara Jin- _ssaem_ untuk menghindari saya karena kejadian tadi. Mungkin dia malu. Ah, tapi saya pun malu. Bukan salah dia atau Kim- _ssaem_ yang bermesraan. Mereka punya hak untuk melakukan itu. Saya saja yang mungkin datang di saat yang kurang tepat. Malah rasa-rasanya, saya telah mengganggu keasyikan mereka.

"Maafkan saya."

Kim- _ssaem_ mengibaskan tangan. Dia tahu maksud maaf saya untuk apa. "Tak apa. Itu bisa dilanjut nanti."

Tanggapannya membuat saya tertohok. Dilanjut nanti? Lalu lanjutannya bakal sampai mana? Sedang tadi saja mereka sudah hampir bertindihan di lantai (meski masih pakai baju). Tiba-tiba terbayang Jin- _ssaem_ yang telanjang dan dia mengatakan 'please' lagi.

"Park- _ssaem_? Jangan dipikirkan! Waah, Anda ini!"

Saya digebuk boneka. Kim- _ssaem_ nampak sedikit marah. Wajar memang, barusan saya sudah mengkhayalkan kekasihnya. Harusnya saya khayalkan Yoongi saja, bukan Jin- _ssaem._ Aduh, gara-gara sekelebat bayangan tadi, ketika melirik Jin _-ssaem_ di dapur pikiran saya jadi berantakan.

Kim- _ssaem_ beralih mengganti saluran tivi. Lalu saya menatap boneka Ryan yang tergeletak di meja. Dia seperti sedang menertawakan saya

"Yang lain kemana?" tanya saya, memulai percakapan.

Kim- _ssaem_ membalik badannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan saya. Dia mengapit boneka Ryan itu di ketiak. "Yang satu diare gara-gara makan ayam pedas. Yang satunya saya tidak tahu. Saya pikir Park- _ssaem_ lebih tahu?"

"Hah?" Saya diam mencerna perkataannya. Dari tiga orang selain kami, satu di dapur, satu diare, dan satu sayalah yang paling tahu. Siapa?

"Park- _ssaem,_ apa Anda perlu berpikir dulu untuk itu?"

"Astaga!"

Kim- _ssaem_ menyadarkan saya bahwa Yoongi-lah orang yang dia maksud. Saya buru-buru merogoh saku celana untuk mengecek ponsel. Seperti yang saya duga, benar ada pesan darinya yang masuk ke nomor saya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Saya sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Saya tidak tahu karena dalam perjalanan saya tak pernah sengaja menepi untuk sekedar melihat ada pesan masuk atau tidak.

 _Jimin, aku tak bisa pergi ke rumahnya Kim-_ ssaem _, maaf ya. Ibunya Taehyung minta aku membantu menyiapkan idangan untuk acara kumpul keluarga di rumahnya. Aku tak enak kalau mesti menolak. Sampaikan saja salamku untuk yang lain. Selamat malam Sabtu!_

Begitu yang tertulis. Saya menghela napas. Kalau tahu begini, saya tak akan datang ke rumahnya Kim- _ssaem._ Andai saja Yoongi mau saya jemput, dan saya mendatangi rumahnya, saya mungkin akan ikut dengan dia membantu mengurusi idangan untuk acara keluarganya Ibu Taehyung. Saya sedikit menyesal karena terlambat tahu. Melihat Jin- _ssaem_ yang meletakkan panci sup _kimchi_ di atas meja, saya jadi tak enak hati karena merasa telah mengganggu malam sabtunya dengan Kim- _ssaem._

"Apa saya mesti pulang saja, ya?" kata saya ragu.

"Eh! Mau kemana, baru juga datang! Makan dulu!" sahut Jin _-ssaem._ Nadanya sedikit tinggi, mungkin kaget karena saya baru saja datang tapi sudah berniat pulang.

"Kalian saja yang makan, saya lebih baik pulang."

"Park- _ssaem_ ini batu, ya? Tidak mau menurut." Kim- _ssaem_ menggelengkan kepala. Dia mengambil mangkuk nasinya dengan santai.

"Tapi saya-"

Belum selesai saya bicara, Jin- _ssaem_ sudah memotong. "Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Duduk dan makan!"

"O-oke..." Tangan saya disambar. Mau tak mau saya duduk satu meja dengan mereka.

Tutup panci Jin- _ssaem_ buka, menguarlah aroma daging dan _kimchi_ yang sedari tadi hanya tipis-tipis lewat di hidung. Mendadak perut saya lapar. Tapi saya tak mau akui ini. Malu karena tadi sudah berniat pulang.

"Ayo, Park _-ssaem,_ makan!"

"Jin-ah, kau galak sekali. Kau lapar ya?"

"Iya! Tidak usah tanya!"

"Kalau kau lapar, aku juga."

"Ya sudah kalau lapar, makan nasimu, jangan curhat!"

"Lihat dia, Park- _ssaem._ Kalau perutnya lapar, dia akan menjadi naga. Semua disembur api."

Pacarnya menyalak-nyalak, Kim _-ssaem_ malah laporan pada saya. Dia senyam-senyum bahagia. Sungguh aneh. Kalau Yoongi seperti Jin- _ssaem,_ saya tak yakin masih bisa hidup tanpa penyakit. Penyakit batin.

"Aku mau ambil _rice cooker_ dulu. Takutnya kalian mau tambah nasi nanti."

Setelah Jin _-ssaem_ jauh, saya berbisik. "Tapi Anda suka, bukan?"

"Iya, itulah yang membuat saya jatuh cinta padanya."

"Saya tak tahu apa bagusnya dimarahi, Kim- _ssaem._ Anda pernah bilang kalau Anda jatuh cinta pada Jin- _ssaem_ ketika dia sedang marah, kenapa itu?"

"Tak tahu. Tak ada alasannya." Dia menggedikkan bahu. "Lagipula, saya merasa lebih cocok dengan orang seperti Seokjin. Dia akan memarahi saya seandainya saya melakukan sesuatu yang salah atau yang tak dia sukai. Saya tak akan tahan seandainya saya punya kekasih seperti Min- _ssaem_."

"Tak tahan?"

"Iya, tak tahan. tak tahan ingin menggaulinya."

 _Pletak!_ Tiba-tiba dari belakang kepala Kim- _ssaem_ dipukul dengan sendok nasi. Saya belum sempat marah. Saya keburu terkejut karena tahu-tahu Jin- _ssaem_ sudah kembali (dengan peringatan berupa pukulan sendok itu).

"Jangan bicara hal tak senonoh tentang orang lain, dasar tidak sopan."

Saya melihat ada rona merah di pipi Jin- _ssaem._

"Aku hanya bercanda, Jin- _ah_... aku mau bilang kalau Min- _ssaem_ itu terlalu lembut dan menggemaskan untukku...," bela Kim- _ssaem._

"Oh, begitu, jadi kau suka yang bagaimana?"

"Suka yang seksi dan gahar seperti kamu."

 _"Grrr!"_ Tiba-tiba Jin- _ssaem_ menggeram.

Saya tak kuasa untuk tidak tertawa. Jin- _ssaem_ kalau dipancing malah makin menjadi.

"Ini nasi Anda, kalau nanti mau tambah, bilang."

"Iya, terimakasih."

Melihat Jin _-ssaem_ yang menyodorkan mangkuk nasi, saya teringat Yoongi. Yoongi yang lemah lembut lebih lemah lembut lagi ketika dia sedang di dapur atau di meja makan. Jin- _ssaem_ yang galak pun kalau sedang begini punya sisi lembut juga.

Waktu saya mau mengambil sumpit, Jin- _ssaem_ bicara begini. "Omong-omong, bagaimana hubungan Anda dengan Min- _ssaem_?"

"Eh?"

"Kemajuannya. Terakhir kali Anda cerita pada saya, Anda mau melamarnya bukan? Lalu waktu itu Anda juga sempat ikut ke kampung halamannya Min- _ssaem_ di Daegu. Jadi, sudah sampai mana?"

"Saya... saya sudah melamarnya, dan kami sudah minta izin orangtua. Ayah dan Ibu Min- _ssaem_ ingin kami menikah sesegera-"

"Park- _ssaem,_ ternyata Anda melesat cepat seperti kilat!" Dia mengguncang-guncang bahu saya. Untung mangkuk nasi di tangan tidak terlepas.

"Saya belum selesai bicara, Jin- _ssaem_. Tolong jangan memotong..."

"Saya terlalu _exited_! Senang saja rasanya melihat guru yang populer tapi culun seperti Anda ini ternyata bisa melangkah lebar-lebar untuk sampai ke tujuan!"

"...Jin- _ssaem_..." Ingin rasanya mengumpat. Dia senang, tapi dalam kalimatnya itu terselip kata-kata yang bikin kesal. Culun... Apa benar saya culun?

"Lalu Anda dan Min _-ssaem_ akan menikah di mana dan kapan? Sudah diputuskan?"

Saya reflek mengengok pada kalender yang terpajang di dinding. Kapan? Di mana? Saya bahkan belum memikirkan tentang itu. Entah dengan Yoongi.

"Apa saya mesti biarkan Min- _ssaem_ yang memutuskan?"

"Anda ini ... mau jadi suami macam apa kalau keputusan penting mau begitu saja Anda serahkan pada calon istri Anda?" kata Kim- _ssaem._ Saya meliriknya.

Jin- _ssaem_ mengerutkan dahi. "Memangnya calon istri tak boleh memilih?"

"Bolehnya menurut," jawab guru bahasa Inggris itu.

"Ih!" Jin- _ssaem_ mengangkat sumpit hendak mencolok mata Kim- _ssaem._ Tapi itu hanya lagak, tidak benar-benar dia lakukan.

"Saya sama sekali belum membicarakan itu dengan Min- _ssaem._ Secara serius."

"Bicarakanlah. Bukankah sudah mantap? Kenapa tidak disegerakan? Kalau kalian cepat menikah, kan kami pula yang senang," ujar Kim- _ssaem._ Ooh, hati saya menghangat. Meski teman-teman saya adalah orang-orang yang tak bisa saya bilang waras, tapi merekalah yang paling peduli. Sejak awal mereka yang telah mendukung saya. Bahkan Jung- _ssaem_ yang sering menggoda Yoongi pun punya andil. Seharusnya memang saya bersyukur memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka ini.

"Nanti tinggal cerita-cerita habis malam pertama."

Tapi saya tak mesti bersyukur untuk bagian ini. Kim- _ssaem_ entah terlalu mesum atau apa. Hal seperti malam pertama apa harus diceritakan pada orang lain? Ada-ada saja memang.

Lalu, makan malam itu kami habiskan bertiga. Setelah kenyang, kami hanya berleha di depan tivi. Jin _-ssaem_ berebahan sembari memainkan _game_ di ponselnya. Saya memandang dia. Bibirnya mengerucut beberapa kali. Mungkin karena dia salah pencet tombol atau kalah dalam permainan. Sedikit dari biru di lengannya bisa saya lihat kala dia mengangkat tangan. Kim- _ssaem_ mungkin sering melakukan itu padanya. Kalau saya, baru sekali saja sudah hampir dihajar oleh kakak Yoongi. Untung gara-gara itu kami disuruh segera menikah. Kalau disuruh berpisah? Hih, saya tak mau membayangkannya.

Malam semakin larut dan saya tak ada niatan untuk menginap. Acara nonton DVD pun tak jadi pula. Kim- _ssaem_ hanya gonta-ganti saluran karena tayangannya tak ada yang seru.

"Kim- _ssaem,_ Jin- _ssaem,_ saya pulang, ya?"

"Ya sudah kalau mau pulang, pulang saja cepat. Saya mau bikin anak dengan Jin- _ssaem_."

Saya sedikit tersinggung. "Jadi Anda memang menunggu saya pulang?"

"Iya. Kan saya sudah bilang dari awal kalau saya mau lanjutkan yang tadi itu."

"NAMJOOON!"

Begitu Jin- _ssaem_ mengaum, saya buru-buru berpamitan. Setelah pintu ditutup, suara mereka masih terdengar sampai ke luar. Mereka bertengkar. Kadangkala saya heran mengapa hubungan mereka bisa bertahan lama. Kim _-ssaem_ dan Jin- _ssaem_ sudah berpacaran kurang lebih tiga tahun. Selama itu pula mereka tak pernah berubah. Kim- _ssaem_ tetap menjadi guru bahasa Inggris yang mesum, dan Jin- _ssaem_ tetap menjadi dokter yang pemarah. Mereka tak jarang ribut karena hal sepele. Tapi itu tak menjadikan hubungan keduanya menjadi rapuh. Saya sering melihat mereka bersenda-gurau, padahal kemarinnya habis bertengkar. Mereka tertawa-tawa seolah-olah, yang diributkan kemarin hanya catatan tak penting.

Orang bilang hubungan sepasang kekasih harus berdinamika supaya tak membosankan. Saya berpikir, apakah hubungan saya dengan Yoongi sudah berdinamika? Pengalaman masa lalu saya tak banyak membekas hingga saya tak tahu apa yang disebut dinamika itu. Lagipula, saya sudah melangkah jauh. Apakah bekal saya sudah cukup untuk membina hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Yoongi?

Saya akan menikah dengannya, dan itu butuh persiapan yang matang. Moril, materil. Semuanya. Selama ini saya sering tak yakin pada diri sendiri. Sekarang mantap, besok ragu lagi. Sedang orang-orang di sekitar mau saya terus maju, tak diam di tempat apalagi menunggu. Saya seharusnya sama seperti mereka, atau bahkan lebih. Saya yang berencana dan saya pula yang akan melaksanakannya. Harusnya saya percaya diri saja, ya. Betul, kan?

Ah, Park Jimin, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi suaminya Min Yoongi. Tidak usah bertele-tele.

Sebelum sampai ke tempat saya memarkirkan motor, saya memutuskan untuk menelepon Yoongi untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam benak.

 _"Ada apa Jimin?"_ jawabnya setelah semenit saya menunggu.

"Yoongi, aku ingin menikah di bulan September tanggal tiga."

.

.

.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 **CONTINUED**

 _Halo, guru cadut is back! Maapkan apdetnya yang molor banget. Saya nggak punya banyak waktu dan motivasi untuk menulis. Sehari-hari qerja lembur bagai qudanil. Giliran weekend tepar. Yang nunggu notif murudul dari Kuncen harap bersabar saja. Doakan semoga saya nggak mesti lembur-lemburan lagi TT_


	23. Chapter 23

_"Kalau begitu... besok datang ke rumahku. Kita bicarakan ini."_

.

.

.

 **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Saya sengaja datang ke rumah Yoongi menjelang jam makan siang. Hitung-hitung menumpang makan, tak ada salahnya, bukan? Lagipula kesempatan bagus harus diambil. Yoongi tak akan pernah membiarkan tamunya kelaparan. Saya yang membawa perut kosong ke rumahnya sudah pasti akan disuguhi makanan. Dia bilang kalau saya ingin makan sesuatu, tinggal katakan saja, nanti dia akan buatkan. Saya terpikirkan kalau nanti-nanti saya mungkin akan minta dibuatkan _katsudon_ dan lain-lain.

Sayang makan siang kala itu tak jadi momen romantis yang bisa kami nikmati berdua. Kadang saya bertanya-tanya mengapa kami sulit terbebas dari yang namanya gangguan.

"Min _-ssaem_ saya tidak suka brokoli."

Kali ini, yang mengganggu adalah Taehyung. Bocah itu ikut makan bersama saya dan Yoongi. Katanya karena semalam rumahnya ramai, dia sengaja mengungsi supaya bisa tidur nyenyak. Jadi sementara Yoongi membantu ibunya, dia enak saja tidur di sini. Dan sampai siang ini, dia tak juga pulang.

"Makan saja, sayur itu bagus untuk percernaanmu."

"Tapi saya tidak suka. Wortel juga tidak suka."

"Apa sayurnya mesti dicincang lalu dicampur ke dalam perkedel baru kamu mau makan?"

"Ya, nanti buatkan."

Nanti buatkan...?

Sedikit saya merasa cemburu. Padahal bocah tengil itu bukan anaknya, bukan apa. Tapi dengan seenaknya dia minta dibuatkan perkedel pada Yoongi. Keinginan saya untuk minta dibuatkan _katsudon_ saja bahkan belum terlaksana, tapi sudah keduluan oleh dia.

"Tapi sekarang makan ini dulu." Yoongi hendak menyuapi Taehyung dengan sedikit memaksa. Tapi bocah itu menggeleng tak suka.

"Iiih ... tidak mauu... Park- _ssaem_ saja yang makan." Dia menunjuk saya dengan ujung-ujung sumpitnya. Lalu saya melirik mangkuk saya sendiri. Tak ada brokoli atau sayur lainnya yang saya taruh di atas nasi. Cuma daging.

"Tidak mau?" tanya Yoongi ketika saya hanya diam saja.

"Eh, aku-"

"Hah, ya sudah. Aku saja yang makan." Dia menyela sebelum saya sempat untuk bicara. Yoongi mengunyah potongan brokoli itu dengan sedikit kecewa. Saya jadi merasa bersalah...

"Aku... aku akan makan, kok!" kata saya, mencoba memenangkan hatinya.

"Bukannya kau tak suka?"

"Aku memang tak begitu suka sayuran tapi aku akan makan." Saya mengambil sepotongan brokoli. Bentuknya seperti pohon beringin. Aneh. Terbayang rasanya yang pahit. Tapi demi Yoongi saya mesti memakannya. "Lihat? Aam. Aku makan."

"Jangan memaksakan diri..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi aneh juga, kenapa guru olahraga seperti Park-ssaem tidak suka sayur? Berarti Park-ssaem tidak benar-benar menjalankan gaya hidup sehat, dong?" celetuk Taehyung.

Saya tercenung. Omongan anak ini ada benarnya. Sehari-hari saya memang lebih suka makan _ramen_ dan makanan instan lainnya.

"Omong-omong... soal yang semalam itu, nanti kita bicarakan setelah makan, ya?" kata Yoongi. Saya berhenti mengunyah. Sejenak saya lupa kalau kedatangan saya kemari bukan hanya untuk minta makan tapi juga untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahan kami.

"Soal yang semalam apa, Min- _ssaem_?"

Pertanyaan polos Taehyung membuat saya dongkol. Memang tak seharusnya bocah itu ada di sini. Saya jadi tak tahan ingin bicara. "Taehyung, ini urusan orang dewasa, kamu tak perlu tahu."

"Wow! Urusan orang dewasaaa! Jangan-jangan..." Taehyung berwajah takjub. Dia melihat kami dengan mata berbinar.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" Yoongi bertanya, setengah menahan tawa.

"Tapi Min- _ssaem_ kan semalam ada di rumah saya, membantu Ibu."

"Ya memang apa yang kamu pikirkan?" Dia bertanya lagi.

Bocah itu diam. Mukanya lucu. Ingin saya tampar, tapi tak bisa. Nanti saya dilaporkan ke komisi perlindungan anak karena telah melakukan kekerasan terhadap murid. Saya tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Pokoknya ini urusan orang dewasa, kamu tak perlu tahu. Titik. Tak usah bertanya juga," tegas saya.

Tapi dia malah mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Yoongi sembari bertanya dengan nada manja memelas. "Apa, Min _-ssaem_ , apa? Saya ingin tahuuu..."

"Tidak, ah. Saya malu."

"Min- _ssaem..."_ Taehyung menyeruduk dan bersandar di bahu Yoongi. Saya segera menaruh mangkuk dan sumpit lantas mendoncongkan badan untuk menarik bocah itu menjauh.

"Apa, sih, Park- _ssaem_?"

"Tidak usah nempel-nempel begitu, Min- _ssaem_ bukan ibumu!"

"Kalau begitu Park- _ssaem_ yang beritahu."

"Kan saya sudah bilang kalau kamu tak perlu tahu. Sudah, habis makan, pulanglah ke habitatmu. Biarkan kami mengurus apa yang mesti kami urus."

"Min- _ssaem,_ Park- _ssaem_ mengusir saya," adu Taehyung. Dia memasang ekspresi mau menangis yang dibuat-buat. Saya cuma bisa menepuk dahi.

"Kami memang ada urusan penting, kalau kamu belum ingin pulang, nonton tivi saja. Atau main piano."

Setelah Yoongi bicara, bocah itu cemberut. Dia melanjutkan makannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Nasinya pelan-pelan dia masukkan ke mulut. Saya tahu dia inginnya diberitahu soal apa yang hendak kami bicarakan. Tapi apa gunanya pula memberitahu anak kecil seperti Taehyung? Belum saatnya untuk mengerti hal-hal mengenai pernikahan.

Habis makan saya membantu Yoongi mencuci piring. Taehyung di ruang tengah sedang menonton tivi. Saya mau bicara dengan Yoongi setelah ini. Tapi saya bingung harus bicara di mana. Di ruang tengah, ada Taehyung. Di dapur tak ada kursi. Di meja makan, bakal kedengaran juga sampai ke ruang tengah.

"Yoongi, kita mau bicara di mana? Aku tak mau Taehyung mengusik."

"Di kamar saja. Dia tak akan berani masuk kalau pintunya ditutup."

Saya menatapnya tak percaya. Dengan cuek Yoongi mengatakan itu. Tiba-tiba terbayang banyak hal selain duduk dan membicarakan tentang pernikahan kami. Yaa, misalnya saja bercumbu seperti yang Kim- _ssaem_ dan Jin- _ssaem_ lakukan semalam. Atau...

 _Prok!_ Yoongi bertepuk tangan di depan muka saya. Seketika saya sadar dari lamunan.

"Hei? Kau kenapa?"

"...tidak apa-apa..."

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita ke kamar."

Dia menggandeng tangan saya. Keluar dari dapur saya melirik Taehyung yang tertawa-tawa entah menonton apa. Saya pikir anak itu benar tak akan mengusik seandainya kami sudah masuk ke kamar...

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

"Semalam ... kau bilang kalau kau ingin menikah di bulan September tanggal tiga, bukan?" tanyanya.

Saya duduk di lantai, sementara Yoongi duduk di tepian ranjang.

"...ya."

"Itu hanya beberapa bulan lagi. Apa tak terlalu terburu-buru...?"

"Apa kau ingin menundanya? Kalau tak mau September, kita bisa menikah di bulan lainnya. Oktober, November, Desember, atau tahun depan-"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku juga ... ingin cepat menikah denganmu. Tapi aku masih terkejut setelah semalam kau katakan itu. Tak sangka saja."

Jari-jari kakinya menekuk. Saya jadi fokus ke situ. "Aku juga tak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba terpikirkan saja. September tanggal tiga."

"Itu tanggal yang bagus, aku suka angka tiga."

"Kau suka angka tiga?"

"Hu-um." Yoongi mengangguk. Itu menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu apa kau juga suka kalau kita punya anak tiga?"

"He?"

Saya menepuk mulut sendiri. "Ah, maaf, abaikan saja itu. Jadi, kalau kau setuju, selanjutnya kita pikirkan mengenai tempatnya."

"Aku tak ingin ramai-ramai. Cukup dengan keluarga dan teman dekat saja."

"Kau benar. Tak perlu ramai-ramai. Lebih privat lebih sakral. Cukup orang-orang terdekat saja yang diundang. Dan itu ... di mana kira-kira? Tempat yang bagus untuk sebuah pernihakan kecil."

"Di Daegu? Di Busan? Tapi kasihan juga teman-teman kita kalau mesti pergi jauh ke luar Seoul hanya untuk menghadiri undangan."

"Kalau begitu kita menikah di Seoul saja. Kita cari tempat yang bagus."

"Cari di mana?"

"Di internet, Sayang..."

Yoongi membulatkan mulutnya. "Ooh... hehe." Dia raih ponselnya kemudian diberikan pada saya. "Ini."

Saya mulai berselancar di internet sambil bersandar punggung pada ranjang. Yoongi di belakang saya ikut melihat layar ponsel. Di Seoul ada banyak sekali pilihan tempat yang bisa disewa untuk acara pernikahan. Karena tak tahu apa-apa, saya hanya melihat-lihat ulasannya saja. Lama-lama saya jadi bingung. Mau yang ini, mau yang itu. Yang ini cocok, yang itu juga cocok. Saya pilih A, Yoongi pilih B.

Dia menopang dagu. "Pusing ya? Jadi ingin minta dicarikan saja oleh Ibu."

"Apa itu tak merepotkan?"

"Ibu akan sangat senang. Apalagi kalau sudah tahu tanggalnya. Dia akan cari tempatnya dengan semangat," ujarnya. "Tapi kita juga butuh rekomendasi. Kalau andalkan internet saja rasanya kurang bagus."

Saya dan dia mendengung lama. Sama-sama berpikir.

"Oh iya! Jung- _ssaem_ katanya suka jalan-jalan dengan kakak perempuannya. Apa kita minta rekomendasi darinya saja ya?"

Jung _-ssaem_? Mendengar namanya disebut saja sudah membuat saya sensi. "Kurasa tidak perlu."

"Kenapa? Dia suka jalan-jalan! Apa perlu aku telepon dia sekarang, ya?"

"Yoongi..."

Awalnya saya kira dia memang dengan polosnya akan menghubungi Jung- _ssaem._ Ternyata dia cuma iseng mengerjai saya. Setelah terkikik puas, dia merebahkan diri di ranjang. Cuaca di luar sedang panas. Di siang hari seperti ini, kalau tak ada kegiatan memang paling pas untuk tidur dan bermalas-malasan. Apalagi ada ranjang. Rasanya tak salah juga mengapa Yoongi tak sesemangat saya untuk _browsing._

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Tidak juga."

Sebelah kakinya menggantung di tepian ranjang. Melihat Yoongi yang berebahan, saya jadi kepingin juga. Akhirnya saya naik kasur dan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau selalu tidur seperti itu? Meringkuk," tanya saya pada Yoongi yang memunggungi.

"Kenapa?"

"Tak apa. Itu bukan masalah. Kalau tidurmu meringkuk, aku bisa memelukmu dari belakang."

Yoongi melepas tawa ringan. "Aku juga ingin memelukmu." Badannya dia balik mengahadap saya. Lantas tangan itu meraih pundak saya untuk memeluk. Kepalanya menyusup di antara leher dan dada saya. "Jimin, kamu punya tahi lalat di sini, ya?"

Tangan yang semula dia pakai memeluk, pindah memegang dada saya. Tulang selangka saya ditunjuknya. Mendadak saya seperti tersetrum. Apalagi dia bicara dan bernapas tepat di leher saya.

"Mungkin setelah menikah aku tak perlu guling karena aku punya kamu."

Dia memeluk lagi, lalu mengangkat kaki dan menaruhnya di atas pinggang saya. Perkataannya benar mengenai saya yang jadi pengganti guling. Kalau sudah menikah nanti, mungkin saya tak apa. Tapi sekarang, dalam keadaan seperti ini, saya tidak bisa katakan kalau saya baik-baik saja. Saya tidak baik-baik saja!

"Karena tidak ada pekerjaan yang mesti kubereskan, kupikir aku bisa tidur siang sebentar...," gumam Yoongi.

Saya diam. Wangi _shampoo-_ nya merasuk. Rambut hitam legamnya yang halus membuat saya ingin mengecup. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, saya memberi sebuah kecupan di ubun-ubunnya.

"Hm?"

Rupanya dia belum benar-benar tidur, karena setelah dikecup dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap saya dengan sirat tanya. Saya merasa seperti sedang ditatap seekor kucing.

'Yoongi, kemarin di sekolah aku tak dapat ciuman darimu. Sekarang tak ada orang yang akan menegur kita. Apa kau mau berikan ciumanmu padaku?" Saya tak tahu kenapa mulut saya bisa lancar mengatakan ini.

Dia terkekeh. "Ya."

Wajah saya ditangkup sebelah tangan. Dia mencium saya kemudian. Bibirnya dan bibir saya menempel sebentar. Saya senang, tapi rasanya masih kurang.

"Satu ciuman lagi, ya?" pinta saya.

Dia cuma tersenyum malu, lantas mencium saya lagi. Kali ini ciumannya sedikit lebih lama dari yang tadi. Tapi saya masih belum puas.

"Kalau aku yang cium, boleh?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

Saya cium dia. Entah karena dorongan saya yang terlalu kuat atau apa, posisi kami berubah. Yoongi berbaring di bawah saya. Ajakan saya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu dia sambut baik. Tangannya membelai rambut saya. Bibirnya yang lembut dan lidahnya yang basah membuat saya tak ingin berhenti.

"Mh!"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi memekik. Seketika saya melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan. Sadar-sadar tangan Yoongi memegang pergelangan tangan saya. Lalu ketika saya melirik ke situ, ternyata...

"Kenapa kau meremas dadaku...?"

Kata-katanya membuat saya panik. Saya langsung membuang muka ke samping. Malu sekali. Waktu berniat melepaskan tangan dari pegangan Yoongi, tanpa sadar saya meremas dadanya lagi.

"Ungh...," rintihnya.

Sumpah, saya tak beniat melakukan itu!

Saya menarik tangan jauhi dada Yoongi. Lidah saya kelu. Rintihan Yoongi masih terngiang. Dia yang menatap saya dengan mata sayu itu membuat saya tak bisa berkutik.

"Jimin ... dadaku ... jadi sakit..."

"Apanya?"

"Itunya..."

Mata saya langsung jatuh pada satu titik yang mencuat di balik bajunya.

"Bagaimana ... caranya supaya tidak sakit?"

"Aku tidak tahu...," katanya resah. Dia merentangkan tangan dan menangkap saya ke dalam pelukan. Itu membuat saya menunduk lebih rendah sampai-sampai dada kami saling bersentuhan.

 _Alamak,_ kalau sudah begini? Apa yang harus saya lakukaan?

 _Dok, dok, dok!_

"Min- _ssaem_ saya tak mau mengganggu, tapi ada tamu!" seru Taehyung.

Saya bertatapan dengan Yoongi dan kami segera bangun. Dia dan saya turun dari ranjang. Saya membenarkan baju sementara Yoongi bercermin membenarkan muka. Dia nampak sedikit panik. Pipinya masih merah, begitupun dengan bibirnya.

"Min- _ssaem_?"

"Iya, Taehyung, sebentar!" serunya. Kemudian dia bertanya pada saya. "Apa aku terlihat berantakan?"

Saya menggeleng kikuk. Dia buru-buru membuka pintu dan melesat keluar kamar. Setelah bayangnya menjauh gantian saya yang bercermin. Waduh, wajah saya juga sama merahnya seperti Yoongi. Yang barusan kami lakukan kalau dilanjutkan entah bakal jadi apa. Untung juga Taehyung mengetuk pintu. Kalau tidak, mungkin saya bisa kebablasan...

Setelah memastikan kalau penampilan saya tak mencurigakan, saya keluar kamar. Saya mau cari Yoongi. Penasaran juga siapa gerangan orang yang bertamu. Kalau itu kakaknya, saya mesti menyiapkan mental.

"Kenapa kau tak kabari aku kalau kau ke Seoul?"

Di balik tembok menuju ruang tamu saya mendengar percakapannya. Yang kelihatan cuma Taehyung yang berdiri sambil memegang rimot. Yoongi mungkin saja benar-benar di depan pintu. Maka dari itu saya maju sedikit.

"Aku hanya sedang kunjungan kerja dan kebetulan punya waktu senggang. Dulu sebelum pindah, kau kan pernah memberitahu alamat rumah barumu padaku. Mumpung sedang di Seoul, sekalian saja aku mampir, hehe."

"Tapi mestinya kau kabari aku dulu, jadi aku bisa siapkan makanan untuk menyuguhimu."

"Tak apa. Kau memang tak berubah, ya. Selalu perhatian pada orang lain."

Saya terperangah. Saya melihat seorang lelaki yang asing. Dia membelai rambut Yoongi sambil tertawa. Itu bukan kakaknya. Bukan!

"Ah, Jimin!" Yoongi menoleh, menemukan saya di belakang. "Kenalkan, dia rekan kerjaku waktu aku masih mengajar di Daegu. Dia juga guru olahraga seperti kamu, lho."

"Halo, saya Kang Daniel," ucap lelaki itu, sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada saya.

Saya menyalaminya dengan ragu. "Park Jimin."

Lelaki bernama Kang Daniel itu lalu melirik Yoongi sambil menunjuk saya. "Pacarmu?"

"Iya." Yoongi menunduk malu. "Sebenarnya ... calon suamiku."

"Wah? Kau akan menikah?"

"Iya." Yoongi mengangguk.

"Kau tak pernah cerita! Aduh, maaf ya. Aku jadi tak enak..."

"Tak apa, tak usah sungkan. Jimin orang yang baik. Kupikir kalian bisa mengobrol, karena sama-sama guru olahraga. Aku akan buatkan teh dulu."

Sampai sini saya baik-baik saja karena saya pikir Daniel bukan ancaman. Lagipula dari gelagatnya, dia seperti memang tak enak pada saya. Beda dengan Jung- _ssaem_ yang sering terang-terangan menggoda Yoongi.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Taehyung pulang ke rumahnya. Dia bilang pada saya kalau dia tak leluasa jika ada tamu. Tinggallah saya, Daniel dan Yoongi. Daniel dan saya duduk berdua sementara Yoongi menyiapkan teh dan suguhan. Nampak sekali kalau Daniel canggung. Dia cuma tersenyum kalau tatapan mata kami berserobok. Dilihat-lihat, dia cukup tampan. Yang aneh, kenapa mesti ada saja lelaki tampan yang dekat dengan Yoongi?

"Jadi, Anda mengajar di mana?" tanyanya pada saya. Mungkin berusaha cari topik supaya duduknya kami berdua ini tak benar-benar hening.

"Di sekolah yang sama dengan Yoongi," jawab saya.

"Aah... begitu."

Sudah saja. Hening lagi. Saya sendiri tak tahu apa yang mesti saya obrolkan dengannya. Saya memilih untuk membiarkan kecanggungan ini sampai Yoongi datang. Mungkin dialah yang bisa mencairkan suasana.

"Ini tehnya." Yoongi menaruh cangkir-cangkir teh di atas meja, lalu menarik kursi dan duduk. "Sedang kunjungan kerja? Berapa lama?"

"Tiga hari," jawab Daniel.

"Omong-omong, kalian sudah mengobrol apa saja selama aku di dapur?"

Sementara saya diam, Daniel tertawa sambil meringis. Kami tak bicarakan apa-apa. Meski sama-sama guru olahraga, rasanya tak ada topik yang pas untuk diangkat. Toh, saya belum mengenalnya juga.

"Kapan ... kalian akan menikah?"

"Tahun ini, September tanggal tiga." Ini saya yang jawab.

"Waa, itu hanya beberapa bulan lagi. Selamat, selamat!"

"Kau harus datang ke pernikahan kami," kata Yoongi.

"Iya, kalau kau mengundangku, aku akan datang."

Yoongi lantas tersenyum. "Baik-baiklah di Daegu. Jangan makan _junk food_ terus."

"Kau tahu saja aku masih suka makan _junk food_."

Dari pembicaraan mereka, saya bisa tebak kalau dulunya Yoongi dan lelaki ini mungkin adalah teman akrab. _Partner_ di sekolah, bekerja bersama, atau mungkin sering juga menghabiskan waktu berdua sepulang mengajar. Sampai-sampai Yoongi tahu kalau Daniel suka makan _junk food._

"Jangan karena aku pindah kemari dan tak ada yang menegurmu, lantas kau bisa hidup semau-mau," katanya lagi. Lalu dia berujar, seperti hendak bercerita pada saya. "Dulu dia begitu serampangan dan tidak acuh. Aku bahkan mengajarinya bagaimana cara mencuci baju dengan benar. Dia tak pernah mengantongi payung walau di musim hujan. Aku yang mengurusnya ketika dia sakit. Menyebalkan. Dia benar-benar tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri."

"Tapi terimakasih karena kau sudah mau peduli, Yoongi."

Daniel tertawa, Yoongi menyesap tehnya. Saya cuma diam memegang cangkir.

"Aku pulang."

Saya bangkit dari duduk dan meninggalkan meja makan. Tak terpikirkan apa-apa lagi kecuali meninggalkan tempat itu. Sesuatu terasa membuat dada sesak. Ubun-ubun saya panas. Saya tak pernah suka pada para lelaki yang dekati Yoongi. Tapi kali ini saya juga tak bisa salahkan Kang Daniel. Saya kesal pada Yoongi. Dia bersikap terlalu baik pada lelaki itu dan saya tak suka. Saya tidak mau Yoongi memberi perhatian seperti itu selain pada saya.

Ah, saya benar-benar ingin pulang!

"Jimin, tunggu!"

Saya terus berjalan tanpa mau mendengar panggilannya.

.

.

.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 **CONTINUED**


	24. Chapter 24

**What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

"Jimin!"

Saya tak mau acuh.

"Tunggu dulu!"

 _"Apa!"_

Di ambang pintu, sebelum saya benar-benar keluar dari rumahnya, Yoongi menarik tangan saya. Dia membuat saya berhenti dan sekonyong-konyong saya berteriak padanya. Dia terdiam setelah itu. Membatu. Tangan saya masih di genggamannya.

Lalu Kang Daniel datang sambil bicara begini, "Maaf kalau saya lancang. Tapi apakah perlu Anda bersikap seperti itu? Anda meninggalkan meja makan. Jangan katakan kalau Anda tak suka dengan kedatangan saya kemari."

Saya menggeleng. "Saya tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Kalian berbincanglah kembali."

"Kalau Anda tidak ada masalah, lalu kenapa Anda ingin pulang?"

"Saya akan mengganggu nostalgia dua teman lama yang _temu kangen_ di rumah ini."

Daniel tiba-tiba tertawa, tapi wajahnya seperti jijik pada saya. "Anda bicara seolah yang kami lakukan ini salah."

"Daniel," sela Yoongi.

Lelaki itu berkata lagi. "Katanya mau menikah? Kenapa harus cemburu pada hal sepele? Dulu kami memang pernah pergi ke bioskop berdua, makan malam berdua, memasak, mengajar, dan banyak hal. Kalau Anda mau tahu, sekali waktu celana dalam saya bahkan Yoongi yang cucikan! Tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa kalau sekarang Yoongi bersama Anda, bukan?"

"Daniel, tolong jangan katakan apa-apa lagiii," kata Yoongi.

"Aku ingin katakan segala hal yang pernah kita lakukan bersama. Aku mau tahu apa calon suamimu ini sepencemburu itu."

"Jaangan!"

"Sudahlah!" Saya yang jengah melihat pertengkaran mereka. "Memang lebih baik aku pulang. Yoongi, lepaskan tanganku."

Yoongi berteriak. "Jimin!" Dia tak terima. Dia mau genggam tangan saya lagi. Tapi saat itu saya menepisnya. Lalu saya kepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Yoongi memanggil saya untuk ke sekian kali. Dan yang ini sarat nada frustrasi. "Aah, Jimin!"

"Sampai jumpa lusa, di sekolah."

Saya tak bicara apa-apa lagi padanya. Dia pun tak lagi mengejar setelah saya mengatakan itu. Saat hendak melajukan kendaraan yang saya tunggangi, sekilas saya berbalik untuk lihat wajah Yoongi. Dia seperti mau menangis. Tapi, itu tak membuat saya urung untuk meninggalkan rumahnya. Sebab, ketika melihat Daniel yang berdiri di belakang Yoongi, kepala saya panas...

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Hari Minggu. Saya bangun jam 10 pagi. Sisa waktu di hari Sabtu kemarin benar-benar saya habiskan dengan melakukan hal tak jelas. Pulang dari rumah Yoongi, banyak yang jadi pikiran. Makan pun tak nikmat. Biasanya saya bersemangat menantikan pertandingan bola di tivi, tapi semalam saya melewatkannya begitu saja. Berebahan di kasur, mata tak kunjung terpejam. Saya baru tidur lewat jam tiga subuh. Semalaman yang terbayang-bayang hanya Yoongi dan Daniel. Saya mungkin telah terbakar cemburu. Rasanya menyiksa. Marah tapi juga ada rasa bersalah. Saya bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, apakah saya sudah berlebihan? Tapi, jika saya cinta Yoongi, bukankah saya punya hak juga untuk merasa cemburu seperti ini? Apalagi Kang Daniel seolah-olah sedang menyulut api. Seolah-olah ingin lihat saya meledak. Mungkin kata-katanya dibumbui, mungkin sebagian hanya bualan. Tapi apakah salah jika saya merasa tak nyaman dengan itu?

Ah, bingung. Saya cuma menatap semangkuk sereal warna-warni yang mulai menciut karena disiram air, sebelum pintu saya diketuk oleh seseorang.

 _Dok,dok!_

"Park- _ssaem_?"

Sebetulnya, tak pernah saya duga kalau dia akan datang ke tempat saya. Sendirian, tanpa teman-teman lain yang ikut serta. Waktu saya buka pintu, dia cengar-cengir. Tadinya saya ingin mengusir, tapi terlalu malas untuk mengatakan kalau saya tak suka dia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen saya. Akhirnya saya membiarkannya masuk, dan menyuguhinya segelas susu. Sedang, sereal saya melempem, tenggelam dalam lautan susu di dalam mangkuk...

"Jadi, Jung- _ssaem_ ," kata saya. "apa yang membawa Anda kemari?"

Dia menyeruput susunya, lantas menjilat sisa susu yang tertinggal di bibir. "Kakak perempuan saya pergi ke luar kota sejak kemarin. Saya kesepian di rumah."

Saya mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa saya yang Anda datangi?"

"Oh, benar." Dia berwajah terkejut. "Kenapa malah Anda yang saya datangi, bukan Min- _ssaem_?"

Mendengar nama Yoongi disebut, saya berhenti menyendok makanan. Yang masih di dalam mulut jadi terasa hambar.

"Park _-ssaem_? Anda kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Saya berpura-pura.

"Jangan begitu, Anda seperti sedang banyak pikiran, apa Anda butuh hiburan?"

"Aish! Apa-apaan sih, Anda ini?!"

Saya menoyor kepalanya. Bukannya saya yang galak, tapi tiba-tiba dia membelai pipi saya. Geli! Mana mau saya dibelai oleh Jung- _ssaem_? Saya cuma mau dibelai Yoongi—oh, Yoongi. Mengingatnya hati saya sakit.

"Tapi serius, apa Anda sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong."

Jung- _ssaem_ mencondongkan badan. Mukanya tepat berhenti beberapa senti di depan muka saya. Matanya berkedip. Sebelum napas kudanya berembus, saya jauhkan muka itu dengan dorongan tangan.

"Saya tidak bohong," kata saya.

"Bohoong! Park _-ssaem_ bohong!" sungutnya tak percaya.

"Saya tidak bohong!"

"Bohong, bohong, bohong!" Jung- _ssaem_ menggebrak meja. Lantas dia menunjuk saya. "Ayo jujur! Anda sedang masalah dan pura-pura baik-baik saja di depan saya. Cepat cerita! Kalau tidak saya akan pulang!"

"Mau pulang ya pulang saja, siapa juga yang akan melarang Anda?"

"Ahh, jangan begitu," Jung- _ssaem_ tahu-tahu bersandar manja di bahu saya dan memeluk saya erat-erat. "saya kan datang ke sini karena kesepian di rumah. Jangan usir saya, ya Sayang..."

"Ya tapi tidak usah peluk-peluk! Apa pula itu Sayang?!"

Akhirnya pelukannya dia lepas setelah saya memaksa. Saya kembali melanjutkan sarapan yang tertunda. Sereal yang sudah tak renyah itu sama sekali tak perlu dikunyah. Begitu diseruput bersama susu, sudah langsung masuk ke kerongkongan. Jung- _ssaem_ juga minum susunya kembali. Tapi setelah itu dia melihat saya dengan raut yang sedih. Dia seperti sedang berempati.

"Park- _ssaem_ sedang ada masalah dengan Min- _ssaem_?"

Saya terdiam.

"Tuh, kan. Sudah saya duga kalau Anda berbohong. Anda ini tak punya bakat untuk menipu orang lain, Park- _ssaem._ Muka Anda begitu jujur. Kalau sedang senang, sedih, sedang ingin sesuatu, atau sedang memikirkan yang jorok-jorok pun semua kelihatan. Apa yang terjadi antara Anda dan Min- _ssaem_ sampai-sampai Anda begini?"

Jung- _ssaem_ melipat tangna di depan dada. Dia mendengus. Saya tahu kalau pun saya bungkam, dia akan tetap menunggu sampai semua keluar dari mulut saya. Tapi apa perlu dia tahu? Sedang sehari-hari, termasuk dirinya lah orang yang suka membuat saya kesal kalau dia sedang dekati Yoongi.

"Saya tak boleh tahu? Ya sudah." Dia menopang dagu di atas meja. "Omong-omong, saya sempat cerita tentang Anda dan Min- _ssaem_ pada kakak saya. Dia bilang kenapa saya ketinggalan dari Anda berdua. Katanya lama-lama saya bisa jadi bujang lapuk kalau terus _single_ begini. Tapi saya pikir, urusan asmara tidak bisa dipaksakan. Awalnya saya suka pada Min- _ssaem,_ tapi setelah tahu kalau dia punya perasaan pada Anda, saya memutuskan untuk menyerah. Lagipula, menjadi temannya saja sudah syukur. Saya tahu kalau Anda mungkin sering keki melihat saya. Tapi Park- _ssaem_ , saya tahu, sedekat apapun saya dengannya, mau saya paksa dia untuk sukai saya pun, kalau dia cintanya pada Anda, tidak akan dia berpaling pada yang lain."

Di mangkuk hanya tersisa genangan susu. Saya tercenung lama setelah mendengar tuturannya. Bahkan belum saya katakan apa yang jadi beban pikiran, tapi Jung _-ssaem_ telah mengatakan jawaban yang saya cari. Seolah-olah, dia mengerti tanpa perlu mendengar cerita saya.

"Jadi, masalah Anda itu, cemburu?"

"S-saya mau cuci mangkuk dulu," kata saya sembari gelagapan. Mangkuk dan sendok saya bawa ke dapur. Jung- _ssaem_ mengekori.

"Park- _ssaeeemm_! Katakan siapa yang sudah membuat Anda cemburu! Saya juga jadi cemburu kalau itu karena ada orang lain yang dekati Min _-ssaem_!"

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Karena sama sekali tak ada kegiatan berguna yang kami lakukan di apartemen, akhirnya Jung _-ssaem_ mengajak saya untuk jalan-jalan ke alun-alun kota. Saya pikir tak ada salahnya untuk pergi, sebab berdiam diri di rumah sementara ada banyak hal di kepala sungguh membuat jenuh. Jung- _ssaem_ bilang saya mesti _refreshing_. Ya, saya butuh kedamaian. Setidaknya untuk berpaling sejenak dari kerumitan hidup.

"Harusnya kita tak cuma bawa nasi kepal buatan minimarket begini," kata Jung- _ssaem_ ketika kami tiba di taman. Dia duduk selonjor kaki di bawah pohon. Saya melakukan hal yang sama. Ada empat buah nasi kepal yang kami beli. Niatnya itu untuk camilan. Jung- _ssaem_ membuka bungkus satu nasi kepal sambil bicara. "Lebih enak kalau bawa sepaket nasi kotak dan lauk-lauknya. Lalu menggelar alas dan piknik sambil nikmati langit cerah. Lihat, orang-orang saja melakukan itu."

"Tapi kita bukan pasangan yang harus melakukan itu."

"Saya kan bilang orang-orang, bukan pasangan, Park- _ssaem."_

"Tapi Anda menunjuk pasangan di sana tadi."

Yang dia tunjuk adalah sepasang suami-istri yang sedang suap-suapan roti lapis. Jadi tak salah bukan, kalau saya sebut pasangan?

"Lho? Park- _ssaem_? Jung- _ssaem_?"

Ada yang memanggil kami. Saya kenal suara itu. Tak salah lagi, Taehyung.

"Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu di sini!" serunya. Dia mendekati kami. Mungkin dia merasa kurang sopan bicara sambil berdiri, hingga ia pun berlutut dan melepaskan seekor anjing yang tadinya sedang dia gendong.

"Kamu sedang apa, Tae?" tanya Jung _-ssaem._

"Jalan-jalan dengan keluarga!"

"Mana keluargamu? Kamu hanya sendirian dengan seekor anjing."

"Mereka di bagian lain taman ini. Saya mau bawa Yeontan keliling taman. Dia milik sepupu saya. Dia bukan anjing yang penurut. Tapi kalau dia mau menurut pada saya, dia akan menjadi milik saya. Saya sedang membangun kemistri dengannya, nih, _Seonsaengnim_."

Saya menyeruput jus sementara Taehyung mendongeng. Sebetulnya baik saya atau pun Jung- _ssaem_ tak ada yang tanya detailnya, tapi dia bercerita sendiri tentang dirinya dan anjing itu. Ya sudahlah. Dia memang anak yang cerewet.

"Namanya Yeontan?"

"Iya, Jung _-ssaem_!"

 _Guk, guk!_ Yeontan menyalak. Anjing itu tak lantas kabur meski dilepaskan pemiliknya. Dia malah jalan ke kanan-ke kiri, berputar-putar seperti sedang linglung. Kaki-kakinya begitu kecil. Kalau lari pun sepertinya tak sulit untuk dikejar.

"Dia sangat lucu. Saya ingin menggendongnya, boleh?"

"Boleh!"

Anjing itu Jung _-ssaem_ angkat, lalu ditimang layaknya bayi. Saya dibuat tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka.

"Park- _ssaem_ kok diam saja sih? Cuma senyum sedikit. Sedang sariawan?" tanya Taehyung. Sorot matanya penuh keingintahuan. Tapi dia polos. Saya jadi tak tega. Saya pun mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Saya tidak sedang sariawan."

"Lalu kenapa? _Bad mood,_ ya?"

"Tidak..." Saya menggeleng sambil mencoba tetap tersenyum padanya.

"Dia sedang ada masalah, biar saja," ujar Jung _-ssaem._

"Masalah?" Taehyung tahu-tahu menatap saya dengan alis menyatu dan dahi mengkerut. Ini tanda kalau dia sedang berpikir keras. Saya sudah hapal. Tapi saya tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Pada mulanya begitu. Hanya saja ketika dia berteriak, "OH! YA AMPUN SAYA JADI INGAT! KEMARIN—", saya melotot. Mendadak saya bisa tebak apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Taehyung sempat menangkap mata saya sepersekian detik sebelum dia bicara dan menatap Jung- _ssaem._

"Kemarin saya sempat mengintip dari beranda rumah. Saya lihat Park- _ssaem_ pulang dan setelah itu Min- _ssaem_ bicara di teras dengan tamunya. Tamunya seorang lelaki, dia—"

Mata saya makin terbuka lebar. Taehyung terperangkap dalam tatapan saya sampai-sampai mulutnya lupa dia tutup. Anak itu baru mengatupkan bibir ketika dia mau menelan ludah.

"Park- _ssaem,_ jangan tatap saya seperti itu. Bapak seram sekali seperti hantu. Saya tidak jadi bicara, deh. Saya mau tutup mulut saja," cicitnya, sembari membungkuk rendah lalu memeluk lutut sendiri.

"Lho! Kok begitu! Lantas hanya saya seorang dong, yang tak tahu kelanjutannya? Tamunya Min- _ssaem_ itu siapa? Dia kenapa? Apa yang terjadi setelah Park- _ssaem_ pulang?!" Jung-ssaem protes. Otomatis saya menoleh dan mengganti arah pandang padanya.

"...P-P-Park- _ssaem,_ tidak usah tatap saya seperti itu juga, dong. Jadi takut."

Akhirnya mereka berdua bungkam. Hanya Yeontan yang menyalak keras.

 _Guk!_

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Senin tiba. Saya datang terlalu pagi. Ruang guru masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang. Itu bisa dihitung jari. Lima guru, kurang lebih. Yoongi adalah salah satu yang biasa datang paling pagi. Dan benar saja, belum lama saya duduk di kursi, dia masuk ke ruang guru sambil menjinjing _totebag._

Kami secara tak sengaja bertemu mata. Dia berkedip, mulutnya terbuka sedikit selama beberapa saat, tapi kemudian ditutup lagi dan dia pun duduk di kursinya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada saya. Dia mungkin bingung harus bicara apa. Biasanya kami saling menyapa. Biasanya kami saling mengucap selamat pagi—lalu saya menggodanya dan dia tersenyum manis. Tapi Senin pagi itu tidak ada apa-apa. Sekat meja memang jadi penghalang sejak lama. Hanya saja di antara kami tidak ada yang berusaha untuk melewati penghalang itu.

" _Good morning everyone! Good morning,_ Min- _ssaem_."

Kim- _ssaem_ datang. Dia menyapa Yoongi ketika lewat di belakangnya. Yoongi membalas dengan ucapan _good morning_ juga.

"Mata Anda jernih sekali. Apa Anda pakai lensa kontak?"

"Ah? Tidak."

"Tapi serius. Itu bagus. _I adore your eyes. So pretty_."

"Terima kasih," kata Yoongi. Dia tertawa kikuk.

Kim _-ssaem_ berlalu, menuju mejanya di pojok. Saya sudah tak aneh dengan pujian Kim- _ssaem_ pada indah mata Yoongi. Dia sering mengatakannya. Yang membuat saya tak nyaman adalah ketika Yoongi memaksakan diri untuk tertawa di depan guru bahasa Inggris itu. Kekehnya bahkan terdengar tak tulus.

Kemudian, guru-guru lain mulai berdatangan, mengisi kursi-kursi yang semula kosong. Ruangan jadi ramai. Meski begitu antara saya dan Yoongi tetap tak ada percakapan. Jung- _ssaem_ yang biasa mengusik pun begitu tenang. Mungkin dia memilih untuk tak ikut campur dalam kediaman kami. Tapi, ah. Saya tak kuasa jika mesti begini terus. Saya ingin memulai, tapi Yoongi melulu menghindar. Dia pergi ke kelasnya tanpa bicara pula.

Saya tak bisa melepaskan beban pikiran ini. Ketika saya mengajar, berkali-kali anak-anak murid saya bertanya mengapa saya terus melamun. Saya bahkan membiarkan mereka belajar sendiri sementara saya duduk di tribun memikirkan Yoongi. Siang hari, selesai mengajar, saya hendak ke ruang guru untuk menaruh map absen dan beristirahat. Tapi di jalan saya bertemu dengan Kim-ssaem.

"Ayo ke kantin! Makan siang!" serunya.

"Saya tidak lapar."

"Lho..." Bahu Kim- _ssaem_ merosot. Dia mendengus. "Anda terlihat lesu sejak pagi."

"Ah, masa' iya?"

"Iya."

Saya menunduk, melihat lantai. Saya memang tak bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun. Mungkin ini juga terlihat oleh orang-orang di sekitar saya. Sejujurnya saya akan lebih nyaman jika mereka bersikap seperti biasa seolah-olah tak melihat keadaan saya yang seperti ini. Tapi, ketika ada yang peduli, saya jadi tak enak hati.

"Park _-ssaem_ , ikut saya."

"Kemana?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Kim- _ssaem_ merangkul bahu saya. Dia membuat saya terpaksa mengikuti langkahnya. Saya tak tahu mau dibawa kemana. Saya hanya bisa pasrah. Kadang sulit menebak isi kepala Kim _-ssaem_. Tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

"Henyapa halian hemari?" Itu sambutan yang kami dapat ketika masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Jin- _ssaem_ sedang makan sepotong kue. Mulutnya penuh. Bingungnya dia atas kedatangan kami, adalah sama dengan bingungnya saya yang dibawa menemui dokter ini.

"Kupikir Park- _ssaem_ sakit, Jin _-ah_."

"Sakit?"

"Saya tidak sakit."

Jin _-ssaem_ menatap saya tajam. Dia menelan makanannya lalu berdiri. Dia melangkah dan berhenti persis di depan saya.

Tiba-tiba, wajah kerasnya mengendur, berubah ekspresi, kemudian dia menyebut nama saya dengan lirihan. "Park- _ssaem_..."

 _Greb._ Saya dipeluk. Map absen yang saya pegang lepas dari tangan.

Kim- _ssaem_ memekik. "LHO, KENAPA DIPELUK?!"

Jujur saya sempat _blank_ sejenak ketika aroma _cologne_ Jin- _ssaem_ terhirup. Seperti terlempar ke dunia lain.

"Seokjin!" Kim _-ssaem_ memekik lagi.

"Luarnya tidak sakit, Monie, tapi dalamnya. Pelukan adalah salah satu cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan stres dan menyembuhkan hati yang terluka."

"Tapi kau memeluk lelaki lain di depan pacarmu sendiri! Di depan aku!"

"Ssst! Jangan ganggu seorang dokter yang sedang mengobati pasiennya. Kau cukup diam di situ sampai Park- _ssaem_ merasa pelukanku sudah cukup membuatnya tenang," kata Jin- _ssaem._ Dia memeluk saya lebih erat. Tahu-tahu rambut saya dibelai. "Utututu..."

Saya tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Kim- _ssaem_ ketika Jin- _ssaem_ memperlakukan saya seperti ini. Saya tak bisa melihatnya. Iya, tak bisa, sebab muka saya terperangkap di dadanya Jin- _ssaem._

"Omong-omong lelaki mini macam Park- _ssaem_ begini enak juga ya untuk dipeluk. Lucu. Monie, kenapa kau seperti titan, sih? Aku mau yang mini."

"Jin- _aaah_!"

Dalam hati saya menggerutu. Rasa-rasanya tiada guna datang ke ruang kesehatan ini kalau yang saya dapat adalah rengekan Kim- _ssaem_ dan kata _mini_ yang melulu keluar dari bibir tebal Jin- _ssaem._

 _Saya lelaki mini._

Ya, Park Jimin, si lelaki mini, adalah seorang guru olahraga keturunan kurcaci.

Dongkol sekali, Tuhan.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Sempat saya dan Yoongi bertemu di ruang guru di jam pergantian pelajaran. Tapi itu pun hanya sebentar, dan Yoongi masih menghindari saya. Dia menunduk, menekuk wajah, seperti tak mau bertatap muka dengan saya. Jelas saya makin tak nyaman. Ingin menggapainya, dia keburu pergi untuk mengajar.

Berada dalam situasi seperti ini benar-benar tak bagus. Jika saya menunggu Yoongi yang menghentikan ini, sampai kapan? Jika tidak saya yang menghentikannya, lalu siapa? Saya pikir sepulang sekolah saya harus bicara dengannya. Ahh, walau ada enggan yang berkuncup.

"Kami pamit, Pak!"

Anak-anak perempuan itu membungkuk sembari berpamitan pada saya. Mereka, dan kawan-kawannya yang lain berduyun-duyun tinggalkan gedung olahraga. Jam terakhir pelajaran PE sudah selesai. Waktunya para murid untuk pulang.

Sebetulnya saya sudah benar-benar lelah, tapi saya mesti membereskan ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga. Murid-murid saya sudah disuruh melakukan itu. Tapi tetap saja, anak-anak kerjanya serampangan. Mereka bahkan tak menaruh bola-bola di tempatnya. Waktu saya cek, bahkan bola kempes dimasukkan ke keranjang yang sama dengan bola lain. Hidup saya memang tak bisa dibilang teratur, tapi kadang saya tak suka melihat ketidakberaturan. Seperti bola-bola ini. Saya merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membereskannya.

 _Nut, nut._ Ponsel saya berbunyi. Saya rogoh saku jaket.

 _"Park-ssaem, Anda di mana? Jajan es krim yuk!"_

Habis membaca pesan itu, ponsel saya mati. Habis baterai. Saya pun lantas memasukkan kembali benda pipih itu ke dalam saku. Walau saya belum sempat membalas pesannya, saya pikir itu tak apa. Saya merasa pesan dari Jung _-ssaem_ tak benar-benar wajib saya jawab. Selain itu, saya sedang tak ingin makan es krim. Lelah, entah mengapa. Saya hanya ingin pekerjaan saya cepat selesai supaya saya bisa pulang dan berebahan di kasur.

 _"Jimin."_

Tadinya, saya pikir suara itu hanya khayalan. Saya tak berhenti memilah bola.

 _"Jimin."_

Kedua kali nama saya disebut. Barulah saya sadar kalau itu bukan sekadar imajinasi. Karena ketika saya menoleh, dan pintu ruang penyimpanan ditutup rapat, saya melihat Yoongi berdiri dengan wajahnya yang serius.

"Aku ... ingin bicara denganmu. Bisa, kan?"

.

.

.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 **CONTINUED**


	25. Chapter 25

Bola yang tadinya sedang dipegang, saya taruh ke keranjang. Saya menepuk-nepuk tangan untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel. Yoongi masih berdiri di sana. Saya maju beberapa langkah. Ya, hanya langkah-langkah kecil. Jarak kami tak menjadi dekat karena itu. Dia menunduk, saya memandangnya. Ketika tahu dia mau mengangkat wajah, saya lempar mata ke arah lain.

"Ya, bisa," kata saya.

 **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Setelah saya menjawab begitu, Yoongi tersenyum. Tapi entah mengapa wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Mm..." Yoongi bergumam. "Jimin, aku..." Suaranya bergetar. "Soal yang kemarin itu..."

Ada _hehe_ di akhir kalimatnya. Saya dengar _hehe_ itu meski cuma sedikit. Yang hendak dia bicarakan jelas tentang masalah yang membuat kami seperti ini seharian—dua hari, sebab Minggu pun kami sama sekali tak berkomunikasi. Saya lihat Yoongi menggigit bibir. Dia seperti ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya.

"Aku ... minta maaf, ya," katanya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum simpul untuk saya. Tapi matanya berkaca-kaca.

Saya tahu, kelemahan terbesar saya adalah ketika saya melihat Yoongi terluka. Saya tak akan bosan untuk katakan bahwa hati Yoongi selembut kapas. Sensitif sekali. Saya tak pernah tega melihatnya menangis. Saya tak mau kalau air mata itu sampai tumpah. Maka, saya hampiri dia dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

"Aku yang harus minta maaf," bisik saya di telinganya. Dia menghambur, balas memeluk saya. Tangisannya tak bisa dicegah. Ada nyeri yang saya rasa. Saya menyesal sudah membuatnya begini. "Maaf..."

Yoongi mendongak. Matanya masih basah. Saya mencoba menyekanya tapi air asin itu masih terus mengalir. Dia berkata, "Aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Kalau kau mau marah pada Daniel, tak apa, itu hakmu. Memang tak seharusnya juga dia bicara begitu di depanmu. Dan maaf karena aku pun mungkin sudah membuatmu tak nyaman... Tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi seperti waktu itu..." kemudian kembali menyusupkan wajahnya di bahu saya.

Rasanya sesak. Yang saya perbuat memang keterlaluan. Hari itu emosi saya meluap hingga saya begitu saja tinggalkan Yoongi. Saya tak memikirkan apa efeknya. Kini, Yoongi menangis di bahu saya. Permintaannya benar-benar tamparan yang keras.

"Tidak akan, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Maaf, Yoongi. Maaf ya, sayangku."

"Aku takut kalau kau marah, kau akan _pergi_..."

"Maaf, aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi."

Saya melepaskan pelukan hanya untuk melihat wajahnya. Yoongi menyeka kedua sudut matanya yang berair.

"Aku takut kau tak jadi menikahiku...," cicitnya.

"Tidaak!" Saya berteriak. "Aku akan menikahimu!" Lalu saya peluk lagi dia. "Jangan menangis, ya? Sudah, ya?"

"Iya—hiks, aku akan berhenti."

 _Bruk!_ Tiba-tiba Yoongi jatuh terduduk tanpa sempat saya tahan.

"Astaga! Kau kenapa?" Saya panik. Kedua tangannya saya pegangi.

"Ehe. Tidak apa-apa, hanya mendadak lemas..."

Sempat-sempatnya dia tersenyum pada saya. Padahal, saya sangat khawatir. Yoongi yang jatuh terduduk karena lemas itu pun akhirnya memilih untuk benar-benar duduk, bersandar di balik pintu. Dia mendongak tatap saya. Awalnya saya tak mengerti maksudnya apa. Tapi ketika dia terkekeh saya tahu kalau perasaan Yoongi sudah membaik setelah menangis.

Lalu, saya ambil tempat di sebelahnya. Saya tarik bahunya supaya dia bisa bersandar pada saya. Langit-langit jadi tempat saya menatap.

"Yoongi... kamu itu... memang orang yang terlalu baik. Aku tak bisa salahkan orang-orang yang suka padamu. Aku juga tak bisa salahkan kamu yang mudah dekat dengan mereka. Waktu itu aku takbisa mengontrol emosiku. Tapi besok-besok aku akan berusaha untuk menahan diri."

"Kau memang boleh cemburu... dan maafkan aku juga yang kadang tak mengerti. Lain kali tegur saja aku."

Dia menatap lantai. Beberapa detik saya diam memandangnya.

"Jimin."

"Ya?"

Dia memiringkan badannya lantas bergelung di dada saya. Secara otomatis, tangan saya memeluknya. Entah mengapa timbul rasa ingin melindungi.

"Tetaplah seperti ini sebentar saja," gumamnya.

Saya mengecup keningnya. "Ya."

Saya membelai-belai rambutnya pelan. Lama-lama saya sadar kalau Yoongi tidur. Pantas dia tak bicara apa-apa lagi. Napasnya terdengar teratur. Matanya terpejam rapat. Lagi-lagi langit-langit menjadi tempat saya memandang. Oh, ya. Yoongi mungkin merasa nyaman dalam pelukan saya karena (seperti yang Jin-ssaem bilang) pelukan adalah salah satu cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan stres dan menyembuhkan hati yang terluka.

Cahaya dari ventilasi mulai menghilang. Matahari sudah tenggelam. Ruang penyimpanan tempat kami duduk pun menjadi gelap gulita. Saya mau bangun untuk menyalakan lampu, tapi tak tega karena Yoongi masih tidur nyenyak.

"Jimin..."

Sadarnya dia adalah sesuatu yang saya tunggu. Jujur saja, bahu saya kebas. Kami berada di posisi seperti ini sudah cukup lama.

"Iya?"

"Kok gelap? Aku ketiduran, ya? Jam berapa ini?" Yoongi bertanya sembari menggosok mata.

Karena gelap, saya mesti memelototi jam tangan. "Jam... delapan. Lewat empat lima."

"Ha?" Yoong berdiri dengan hentakan. "Eeeh! Bukankah kita seharusnya pulang?!"

"...iya." Saya hanya mengangguk kikuk, terbawa oleh kepanikannya.

"Jimin, jam segini pintu gedung olahraga ini masih dibuka atau tidak?"

"OH IYA!" Kali ini saya yang bangun dengan hentakan.

Saya buru-buru lari keluar ruang penyimpanan untuk mengecek pintu gedung. Tapi saya sempat bermanuver kembali ke dalam hanya untuk menyalakan lampu. Lalu sambil berjalan ke pintu depan, saya pun menyalakan lampu-lampu lain di gedung itu. Sialnya, si pintu tak bisa saya buka. Dicoba berkali-kali pun tetap tak bisa. Pintu itu tertutup rapat. Terdengar bunyi rantai ketika saya coba mendobrak.

Ah, benar-benar...

Saya merosot ke lantai, meratap sambil jongkok.

"Dikunci?"

"Ya...," jawab saya. "Penjaga sekolah pasti tak tahu kalau masih ada orang di dalam gedung ini, maka dari itu pintunya dia kunci..."

"Astaga, lalu bagaimana?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Apa tidak ada orang yang bisa kita hubungi? Jimin, ponselmu masih hidup, tidak?"

Saya diam mengingat-ingat apa kabar ponsel saya. Oh, dia bahkan sudah mati sejak lama. Sejak sore ketika saya masih mengajar kelas terakhir.

"Tidak," kata saya. Yoongi nampak kecewa. Tapi tak berapa lama dia lari ke ruang penyimpanan. Mau ambil ponsel, katanya. Saat dia keluar dari ruangan itu, larinya tak secepat tadi. Malah terkesan tak mau lari kalau tak perlu.

"Kenapa?" Saya mulai curiga.

"Ponselku juga mati..."

"Kau tak bawa _charger-_ nya?"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibir sambil menggeleng.

"Aku bawa _charger,_ tapi tasku pun ada di ruang guru, bukan di sini."

Kepalanya jatuh, lalu dia berjongkok dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar putus asa. "Bagaimana ini...?"

Sebetulnya perasaan saya juga sama dengannya. Saya tak mau terjebak semalaman di gedung olahraga. Saya ingin keluar dan pulang.

"Kalau kita membuat keributan, apa penjaga sekolah akan kembali?"

"Kau mau buat keributan seperti apa?"

"Ng... aku akan berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu."

Lalu terbayang orang-orang akan datang kemari dan mengira teriakan Yoongi alasannya karena dia mau diperkosa di dalam gedung ini. Lalu mereka akan menuduh saya, si guru olahraga mesum yang sengaja menahan seorang guru musik tak berdosa supaya dia tak bisa keluar dari gedung olahraga semalaman.

Tidak. Berteriak sambil menggedor pintu bukan ide yang bagus.

Saya menghela napas. "Sekolah ini sangat luas. Posnya jauh dari sini. Seribut apa pun kita, tak akan terdengar..."

"Uukkh..."

Tak sangka, jawaban saya membuatnya makin suram. Yoongi setengah bersujud di lantai.

"Di dalam ruang penyimpanan ada matras, itu bisa dipakai untuk berbaring. Kalau kau lelah, tidurlah. Aku akan berjaga di depan pintu ini. Siapa tahu penjaga sekolah lewat, aku bisa langsung memanggilnya, nanti."

"Tapi aku tidak mau sendirian di dalam sana. Aku takut. Tempat ini menyeramkan, Jimin."

"Semua lampunya menyala, bukan?"

Yoongi menggeleng kuat. "Ya. Tidak. Kalau kau mau berjaga di sini, aku juga di sini bersamamu."

"Kau bisa sakit kalau tak tidur. Lagipula di sini dingin."

"Kau juga bisa sakit kalau tak tidur..."

"Tapi kalau aku tidur, aku tak akan tahu seandainya ada orang yang lewat sini. Dan kita mungkin baru bisa keluar besok pagi."

Yoongi merengut. "Jimin, aku tak mau berdebat denganmu."

"Aku juga tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu siapa yang harus menuruti siapa?"

"Kau turuti saja aku. Masuk ke ruang penyimpanan dan berbaringlah di sana."

 _Brang!_ Kami sama-sama tersentak gara-gara bunyi keras itu. Seperti bunyi logam yang dipukul, tapi tak tahu asalnya dari mana. Saya merinding. Yoongi merapat. Kami bergidik ngeri. Ternyata yang Yoongi katakan adalah benar. Suasana malam di dalam gedung olahraga begitu menyeramkan!

"Sudah kubilang, bukan, aku mau tetap bersamamu. Aku tak mau sendirian. Aku takut!"

 _Brang!_

"KYAA!"

"Y-ya sudah... kalau begitu lebih baik kita masuk ruang penyimpanan sekarang juga."

Pada akhirnya, kami masuk ke ruang penyimpanan. Yoongi duduk di atas matras yang bertumpuk. Sepatunya dia lepaskan, lalu punggungnya dia tempelkan ke dinding. Dia memeluk lutut. Saat itu saya baru sadar kalau kaos kaki hitam yang dia gunakan bergambar muka kucing.

"Kau lapar, tidak?"

"Dalam situasi seperti ini, bagaimana bisa merasa lapar?"

 _Kruuuk._ Baru saja saya katakan itu, perut saya berbunyi. Sialan memang. Ini sungguh tak saya kehendaki. Perut saya seperti tak sinkron dengan kepala dan mulut.

Yoongi cuma terkekeh. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Aku tidak punya makanan yang bisa mengenyangkan perut sih, tapi setidaknya ini bisa menyelamatkan kita, walau cuma untuk ganjalan." Dia membuka sebungkus biskuit dan menyodorkannya pada saya. "Ini, ambil."

Ahh, saya sangat beruntung terjebak bersama seorang malaikat. Terharu, jadinya.

"Terima kasih, ya."

"Sama-sama. Kalau kau mau minum, air di botol minumku masih ada, kok."

Sejenak saya lupa kalau kami sempat saling mendiamkan sebelum ini. Semuanya kembali seperti biasa dengan ajaib. Apapun masalahnya, saya rasa dapat selesai dengan mudah seandainya dua belah pihak mau terbuka.

"Dingin, ya."

Yoongi meringkuk. Kakinya menggesek-gesek permukaan matras. Bunyinya membuat saya ingin turut merebahkan diri. Saya pun melandai di belakangnya. Saya lingkarkan tangan di perutnya.

"Masih dingin, tidak?" tanya saya. Sebetulnya saya malu, tapi pura-pura saja jadi _gentle._

Yoongi menjawab dengan badannya yang bergerak mundur, makin menempel pada saya. Setengah iseng saya pun menaruh kaki di atas pinggulnya.

"Sekarang masih dingin?"

"Sekarang gerah."

Tiba-tiba dada saya berdebar. "Ng... kalau begitu aku lepas pelukannya ya?"

"Jangan lepaskan pelukanmu. Sama sekali. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau kau berhenti memelukku," katanya. "Omong-omong, tanganmu panas."

Tangan saya disentuh. Dia berbalik menghadap saya. Kemudian setelah tangan, dahi saya yang dia sentuh.

"Badanmu panas."

"Mungkin karena aku gugup."

"Bisa begitu ya kalau gugup?"

Saya hanya tersenyum.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Saya bangun karena mendengar suara kikik yang menggelitik. Khas sekali. Setelah benar-benar membuka mata, saya baru sadar kalau saya berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Dan di samping saya, Jin _-ssaem_ entah sedang menonton apa di ponselnya.

"Jin- _ssaem_...," panggil saya.

"Lho? Sudah bangun?"

Saya mau duduk. Tapi persendian saya ngilu. Entah mengapa Jin- _ssaem_ bahkan sampai membantu saya untuk menyandarkan punggung di kepala ranjang. Saat itu selembar kain jatuh di pangkuan. Tadinya menempel di dahi. Rupanya saya sedang dikompres.

"Saya kenapa ya? Badan saya kok sakit semua...?"

"Jadi, begini. Anda ini demam. Pagi-pagi begitu gedung olahraga dibuka oleh penjaga sekolah, Anda dia bawa kemari oleh Min- _ssaem_ supaya bisa diobati."

"Bawanya bagaimana?"

"Digendong, Park- _ssaem,_ masak dilempar, sih?"

Lalu saya teringat kejadian beberapa waktu ke belakang di mana saya juga pernah digendong oleh Yoongi setelah tak sadarkan diri di sekolah. Ampun, itu memalukan sekali. Ini juga memalukan! Sudah dua kali saya digendong Yoongi, kalau begitu!

"Kenapa mukanya ditutupi?"

"Malu."

"Malu kenapa, sih? Min _-ssaem_ belum cerita apa-apa pada saya, lho. Alasan mengapa kalian bisa terjebak di gedung olahraga semalaman, dan apa yang kalian lakukan selama berada di dalam sana pun saya belum tahu. Cerita, dong?"

"...Min- _ssaem_ kemana?"

Jin- _ssaem_ memajukan bibir karena pertanyaan isengnya tak saya jawab. "Beli bubur untuk sarapan."

Hening. Yang bersuara hanya ponsel Jin- _ssaem_. Videonya masih terputar. Tapi dia bukannya menonton, malah memandangi saya.

"Cepat cerita." Bicaranya pelan tapi nadanya memaksa.

Saya mencolek dagunya karena gemas sekaligus sebal. "Kami mengobrol, keterusan sampai malam dan penjaga sekolah tak tahu kami di sana. Itulah kenapa kami terpaksa bermalam di ruang penyimpanan. Dingin, tanpa selimut."

"Anda berdua tidak melakukan apa-apa? Padahal lumayan, toh tidak akan ada yang mengganggu sampai pagi, bukan?"

Saya rasa dia sudah tercemari virus mesumnya Kim- _ssaem_. "Jin _-ssaem_ jangan ajak saya bicara lagi. Saya capek menjawabnya."

"Ututu, ya sudah istrirahatlah."

Dia menarik selimut tinggi-tinggi sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung saya. Rasanya saya diperlakukan seperti bayi.

"Permisi..."

Pintu terbuka. Saya melihat Yoongi dan Jung- _ssaem._

"Perginya sendiri, pulangnya kok berdua?" tanya Jin- _ssaem_ pada mereka.

"Kami bertemu di jalan." Yoongi menjawab kalem. Begitu masuk, dia langsung duduk di tepian ranjang saya.

"Min _-ssaem_ bilang kalau Park _-ssaem_ sakit, jadi saya ikut ke sini. Lihat, saya bahkan beli susu melon buat Anda!" Jung- _ssaem_ menunjuk keresek putih yang dijinjingnya.

"Terima kasih ya. Maaf karena merepotkan kalian semua..."

"Kita ini teman, saling merepotkan itu sudah biasa," ujar Jin- _ssaem_ dengan santainya. Mendengar itu, separuh beban saya menguap.

"Jimin, makan dulu ya? Aku sudah beli bubur untukmu."

Saya diam sebentar ketika mendengar suaranya. Sengau. Dia menyedot ingus. Katanya hanya flu biasa. Tapi itu pasti gara-gara kami tidur di ruang penyimpanan semalaman. Semoga saja dia tak sampai jatuh sakit seperti saya. Kasihan, si Sayang.

"Jin- _aah_?"

Ada lagi yang masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Semua menoleh ke arah yang sama. Kim- _ssaem_ berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kok ramai begini?"

"Iya, ada yang sakit tapi ramai, ya. Ampun, deh," jawab Jin- _ssaem._

"Park _-ssaem_ sakit?" Kim _-ssaem_ mendekat. Saya hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum padanya. "Kemarin katanya tidak sakit? Apa jangan-jangan ini cuma akal-akalan supaya bisa dirawat oleh pacar saya?"

Jung _-ssaem_ tertawa. Pantat si guru bahasa Inggris itu ditampar.

"Kim- _ssaem_..." Saya memanggilnya dengan suara yang parau. Saya mau tertawa tapi tenggorokan saya sakit.

Lalu Kim- _ssaem_ merengek. Jin- _ssaem_ bahkan sampai harus berdiri gara-gara lengannya ditarik kencang. "Jin-aaah, aku juga mau kau rawat!"

"Memangnya kamu sakit apa!" sungut dokter itu.

"Sakit haid..."

"YAAK!"

 _Plak!_ Jin-ssaem memukul Kim- _ssaem_ dengan papan dada. Semua terbahak menertawai mereka. Saya ikut tertawa meski pelan. Di balik selimut saya merasa jari-jari saya dipegangi. Lalu saya sadar bahwa pelakunya adalah Yoongi.

Dada saya menghangat. Sementara dia masih menertawai pasangan aneh itu, diam-diam saya genggam tangannya erat-erat.

.

.

.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 **CONTINUED**

Maapkan karena apdetnya yang moloor... heu. Saya bener-bener susah cari waktu dan cari mood untuk nulis. Saya butuh semedi dulu kalau mau apa-apa hehe. Maklum lah namanya juga kuncen (abaikan).


	26. Chapter 26

"Jangaan! Jangan ambil yang itu! Aku mau yang rasa madu!"

"Tidak! Ini buatku saja, biar kamu makan yang lain!"

"Tidak mauu! _Hyung_ jahaaat!"

Saya sedang menonton tivi. Dag-dug bunyi langkah-langkah kaki yang turun tangga bersahutan dengan suara keras dua anak yang berdebat. Saya sudah biasa mendengar ributnya Taehyung dan Jungkook, tapi kali ini rasanya ingin marah karena mereka sudah mengganggu kekhusyukan saya menonton siaran _smackdown_ favorit.

Saya menoleh ke belakang karena risih. "Kalian!"

Dua anak yang berdiri di belakang saya itu ternyata adalah bocah-bocah kecil. Yang badannya lebih besar pegang sebungkus _snack,_ satunya mau menangis. Saya diam karena terkejut. Jelas-jelas suara ribut tadi sudah bisa saya pastikan keluar dari siapa. Tapi?

"Ayah! _Hyung_ mau merebut makananku!"

"Dia tidak mau berbagi, Yah! Padahal makanannya banyak!"

Ayah?

"Jimiin, bisa kemari untuk bantu aku?"

Yoongi memanggil, saya bergegas ke dapur. Sekali saya lirik bocah-bocah yang masih berebutan makanan itu. Mereka benar-benar mirip Taehyung dan Jungkook! Tapi apa tadi? Mereka memanggil saya Ayah? Sungguh aneh.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya saya.

Yoongi membalik badan. "Tolong pipil jagung ini, ya?"

"Ng?"

Saya tercenung. Yang jadi perhatian bukan jagung yang dipegangnya, melainkan perutnya yang besar...

 **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

"Jimin? Hei. Nyawamu belum _ngumpul_?"

Pipi saya ditepuk. Waktu melihat wajah bingung Yoongi, dan kamarnya yang luas, saya baru sadar kalau yang barusan selewat mimpi belaka.

"Eh! kenapa?" pekiknya.

Saya merasa terganggu karena mimpi itu masih menempel di kepala. Jadilah saya pegang perut Yoongi. Saya mengelus-elusnya dengan penasaran. Memang tidak benar-benar rata tapi ini tak sebesar yang di dalam mimpi saya.

"Ada apa, Jimin- _ie_?" tanyanya sembari menyedot ingus. Pipinya merah. Entah mengapa pilek dan rona malu bisa jadi kombinasi yang bagus.

"Aku bermimpi." Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk mengaku.

"Mimpi apa?"

"Mimpi kita punya dua anak ... tapi mereka mirip Taehyung dan Jungkook," kata saya.

Alis Yoongi naik satu. Dia bahkan meng- _hah_ -kan saya. Mungkin dia terkejut mendengar ini.

"Lalu, kau sedang hamil..."

Saya tatap matanya. Dia berkedip-kedip cepat. Kikuk sekali. Tanpa memutuskan pandangan, dia timpa tangan saya yang masih ada di perutnya.

"Aku hamil? Berapa bulan?"

"Perutmu besar ... jadi mungkin sudah delapan atau sembilan bulan."

"Kalau begitu sebentar lagi aku akan melahirkan."

"Mau sesar atau normal?"

"Katanya ada metode melahirkan dalam air, ya?"

"Bayinya begitu keluar langsung disuruh berenang, begitu?"

"Napasnya bagaimana, ya?"

"Iya, bagaimana?"

"Tunggu. Jimin, kenapa kita jadi terbawa suasana begini, sih?"

Yoongi terkikik. Dia memukul bahu saya. Seperti biasa, rasanya sakit walau pukulannya pakai gaya manja. Saya pun berhenti mengingat-ingat mimpi yang lucu itu. Saya bangun dan dudukkan diri di ranjang. Kening saya disentuh Yoongi.

"Sudah agak turun demamnya."

Kemarin gara-gara insiden di ruang penyimpanan, saya sakit. Seharian saya berbaring di ruang kesehatan, menunggu sampai jam pelajaran selesai. Yoongi yang masih cukup sehat itu mendatangi saya seusai mengajar. Lalu saya dibawa pulang olehnya (maksudnya ya seperti ini, benar-benar dibawa pulang ke rumahnya).

Tadinya saya enggan, sebab saya rasa Yoongi tak mesti ikut repot karena sakitnya saya. Saya juga takut flunya jadi parah. Kalau dia tidak istirahat, yang semula hanya pilek-pilek biasa bisa saja menjadi demam, sakit kepala, bahkan batuk, bukan? Tapi dia malah memilih untuk mengurus saya. Benar-benar tipikal istri yang berbakti. Terimakasih, Tuhan. Saya sangat bersyukur dipertemukan dengannya.

"Aku tadi mau memasak makan malam. Aku ke dapur dulu ya? Nanti aku kembali lagi ke sini," katanya. Dia menyedot ingus sambil bicara.

"Di sini saja."

Saya tidak berniat mengatakan itu, sumpah. Saya sendiri kaget waktu tangan saya tahu-tahu sudah menarik lengan baju Yoongi.

"Eh, tidak. Ke dapurlah kalau kamu memang mau memasak."

"Jimin, kamu marah padaku? Aku akan tetap di sini kalau kau mau." Dia kembali duduk dan memegang tangan saya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya." Saya mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu aku masak dulu, ya?"

 _Mmuach!_ Kening saya dikecup. Ada bunyinya...

Yoongi tersenyum lebar seraya beranjak dari ranjang dan keluar kamar. Saya ditinggalkan dengan debaran. Enak juga dimanja begini. Saya pikir sakitnya saya bisa jadi alasan supaya bisa mendapat lebih banyak perhatian dari Yoongi.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Yang saya ingat dari malam tadi, adalah resah. Saya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Badan saya ngilu. Dahi saya sudah ditempeli gel penurun panas oleh Yoongi tapi tidak terasa apa-apa. Saya pun tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Dia sudah cukup lelah mengurusi saya. Dia butuh istirahat.

Mungkin saya baru bisa tidur pukul tiga pagi. Ketika bangun, hidung saya perih sekali. Lalu saya menunduk dan ada setitik merah yang jatuh di atas selimut. Ternyata hidung saya mengeluarkan darah.

"Jimin, kau mimisan!"

Saya menoleh ke arah pintu. Yoongi sudah rapi. Dia pasti mau berangkat mengajar. Dia buru-buru menaruh nampan di meja dan mengambil tisu untuk mengelap darah saya. Karena darahnya keluar terus, tisunya cepat basah. Yoongi mengambil lembar-lembar lain dengan panik.

"Aku tak jadi ke sekolah. Kita ke dokter saja ya?"

Dari dua lubang hidung, satu sudah tak mengeluarkan darah. Tapi yang satunya masih saja. Alhasil Yoongi menyumpalnya dengan pilinan tisu. Setelah meminjamkan saya mantel, segeralah kami keluar rumah. Dia menyetop taksi.

"Bawa kami ke dokter terdekat," pintanya pada Pak supir.

Kami dibawa ke sebuah klinik di area pertokoan. Pak supir bilang ini klinik baru.

Nama dokternya Kang. Waktu turun taksi saya sempat membaca plang yang terpampang di depan klinik itu. Mulanya saya tak terpikirkan apa-apa, tapi ketika masuk, saya terkejut. Karena Dokter Kang pemilik klinik ini ternyata adalah ayahnya mantan pacar saya!

Alamak!

"Lho?"

Bahkan dengan mudah dia mengenali wajah saya. Saya hanya bisa memberinya senyum kaku.

"Duduk, duduk! Sakit apa?"

"Demam, Dok. Sebelum ini dia mimisan." Yoongi yang menjawab.

"Ohh... mari kita periksa."

Saya diminta pindah ke kursi dekat Pak Kang.

"Ini Nak Jimin, kan? Apa kabarnya?"

"Saya baik, Pak," jawab saya setengah bergumam. Saya liriki Yoongi di tempatnya duduk. Pembicaraan kami pastilah terdengar. Dia pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa dokter Kang menanyakan kabar orang yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya.

"Kamu tidak tanya bagaimana kabar anak saya?"

Oh, apalagi ini. Pasti menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Yoongi.

"S-seulgi baik, Pak?"

"Baik. Orangnya ada di toilet sekarang. Katanya dia mulas gara-gara makan mie yang terlalu pedas semalam."

Saya melotot. Gawat! Gawat! Kenapa harus begini?! Saya sedang bersama Yoongi dan kenapa ayahnya Kang Seulgi yang harus kami temui? Kenapa pula Seulgi ada di klinik? Saya harus salahkan siapa? Supir taksi?

"...sembelit ya, Pak?"

"Iya."

Saya hanya berharap supaya Seulgi tak keluar dari toilet sampai saya dan Yoongi pulang.

"Ayaah! Obat sakit perut yang itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa! Aku—he?"

Seulgi muncul. Dia melihat saya. Kami saling menatap. Sebetulnya dalam diam, saya ingin teriak. Ingin lari.

"Jimin? Jimin ya?" kata Seulgi.

Saya menoleh pada Yoongi. Dia nampak bingung.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu!"

Seulgi tertawa. Lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kali saya hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Diam-diam saya lirik Yoongi, dia pun sama. Senyumnya masih disertai kebingungan.

"Kau... tinggal di sini?" tanya saya, berbasa-basi.

"Tidak. Ayah baru buka klinik, aku hanya membantunya beres-beres di sini."

"Oohehe begitu, ya."

Ayah Seulgi lanjut memeriksa saya. Setelah selesai, dia menyiapkan obat. Yoongi mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya untuk membayar. Saat itu saya mau hentikan dia. Biar saya yang bayar. Tapi ketika pegang tangannya saya sadar kalau di saku mantel ataupun celana saya tak ada dompet. Saya tak bawa uang. Yoongi menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya saya biarkan dia untuk menaruh lembar-lembar uang itu di meja.

Saya mendapati Seulgi yang memandang cincin perak di jari manis Yoongi.

"Oh, apa kalian...?" tunjuknya pada cincin itu.

Yoongi turut memandang jarinya sendiri. Lalu dia menatap saya. Secara tak langsung, minta saya yang beri jawaban.

"Eng... Ini calon istriku. Namanya Yoongi."

"Kalian akan menikah?"

"Ya, dalam waktu dekat ini."

Seulgi menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan. "Astaga, Jimin. Kau tak pernah datang reuni, tahu-tahu sudah mau menikah saja!" Kemudian dia mengguncang bahu ayahnya dengan penuh antusiasme. "Jimin mau menikah, Yah! Dia mendahului aku!"

"Selamat ya, Nak Jimin."

"Terimakasih, Pak..." Saya tertawa kering.

"Tolong beri aku undangannya... _please, please._ Aku ingin datang ke pernikahan kalian." Seulgi mengatupkan tangan di depan saya dan Yoongi. "Nanti akan kuberitahu pada teman-teman yang lain supaya mereka juga tahu Jimin mau menikah."

Oh sial. Jangan, jangan teman-teman saya. Teman-teman yang dia maksud juga temasuk pada mantan pacar saya yang lain. Saya tahu itu. Saya tidak sanggup membayangkan mereka yang akan bermunculan di hari pernikahan saya.

"Mukamu pucat, Jimin," kata Yoongi.

"Yoongi aku pusing, aku ingin segera pulang." Alih-alih mengaku tertekan, saya lebih memilih untuk berbohong sembari menyungkurkan kepala di bahunya, Yoongi merangkul saya kemudian.

"Ya sudah, kita pulang sekarang juga. Terima kasih banyak, Dok. Kami permisi."

"Dadah! Jangan lupa undangannya ya!" Seulgi melambaikan tangan. Saya hanya membalasnya pelan-pelan.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Begitu sampai di rumahn Yoongi, saya langsung disuruh berbaring dan istirahat. Dia selimuti saya. Saya pikir dia akan temani saya di ranjang, tapi tidak. Dia malah pergi entah kemana, sementara saya ditinggalkannya sendirian di kamar. Sampai siang, Yoongi baru kembali dengan senampan makanan. Dia suapi saya tapi tak katakan apa-apa. Kami bahkan tak mengobrol sejak pagi, sepulang dari klinik. Saya mulai merasa ada yang tak beres. Apalagi sampai sore, Yoongi masih bersikap seperti itu. Yang mengajak saya bicara hanya Taehyung. Dia sempat menjenguk sebentar. Tapi itu tak cukup, saya butuh Yoongi.

Lantas saya pun bertanya padanya ketika dia masuk kamar untuk membawakan saya makan malam. "Kau mendiamkanku, kenapa?"

Sebetulnya saya tahu kenapa, tapi saya perlu memastikan. Sebab belum pernah Yoongi sebegini diamnya. Saya ingin tahu apakah dia sedang cemburu atau tidak.

"Yoongi?"

"Yang di klinik itu ... siapa?"

Oh, benar. Dia cemburu. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya teman lama."

"Kau bohong."

"Serius!"

"Aku tidak percaya. Ayo jujur."

Saya menghela napas, menatap langit-langit, mengelus selimut, melirik makanan di meja nakas, menghela napas lagi, baru bicara. "Dia ... mantan pacarku waktu kuliah dulu..."

"O-ohh..."

 _Oh_ -nya terbata. Itu kedengaran jelas di telinga saya.

"Waktu kuliah ... sudah lama sekali, ya?"

Iya. Waktu kuliah, saya pernah berpacaran dengan Kang Seulgi. Tapi itu pun hanya sebulan. Tidak lama. Teman-teman bilang kami cocok, maka dari itu kami coba menjalin hubungan. Tapi kalau memang tak cinta, untuk apa juga? Seulgi bahkan mengaku kalau dia tak betul-betul cinta saya. Kami sama. Seperti korban perjodohan. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berteman saja. Itu lebih nyaman. Dia bebas bergaul dan bebas melakukan apa yang dia mau. Saya pun begitu. Kami tidak perlu terikat.

Sampai tiba waktu kelulusan, kami masih sering bertemu karena kami bertetangga di tempat kuliah. Tapi selepas itu, kami sama-sama sibuk bekerja. Saya tak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Sudah sangat lama. Mungkin sudah hampir delapan tahun. Makanya ketika bertemu, jadi canggung. Apalagi bertemunya di situasi yang kurang tepat.

"Jimin, sebelum bertemu aku, kau pernah berpacaran berapa kali?"

"...tidak tahu. Lupa," ucap saya takut-takut.

Saya memang butuh waktu untuk mengingat berapa persisnya orang yang pernah saya kencani. Dan saya takut untuk berkata jujur pada Yoongi. Apalagi, pengalaman asmaranya tidak seperti saya yang dulu gampang jadian tapi pula gampang berpisah. Kakaknya sendiri yang bilang kalau Yoongi itu tak mau berpacaran kalau tak serius. Daftar kekasihnya mungkin kurang dari jumlah jari tangan dan jari kaki.

"Itu tak penting, bukan? Hehe."

Saya mencoba memenangkan hatinya. Saya tertawa sembari mengelus-elus tangannya. Saya pikir Yoongi yang lemah lembut itu akan dengan mudah mengakhiri topik ini dan kembali memberi senyum malaikatnya pada saya. Ternyata, yang saya dapat malah delikan tajam nan menusuk.

"K-kau kenapa?"

"Aku marah!"

Saya tersentak. Baru kali ini Yoongi membentak.

"Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu ketika Daniel bertamu kemari. Sebaaal, sekali! Rasanya ingin menggigit sesuatu."

"Gigit... apa?"

"Gigit kamu!"

 _Bruk!_ Yoongi menerjang. Saya jatuh di ranjang. Dia memegang rahang saya supaya kepala saya menyamping. Selanjutnya, dia benar-benar menggigit saya!

"Yoongi, sakit! Aw, awh!"

Saya tidak bohong waktu mengatakan itu sakit. Memang sakit! Gigi-gigi kecilnya itu menggerogoti leher saya dengan ganas. Dia bahkan sempat menjepit kulit leher saya lama.

"Yoongi, sudah. Aduh!"

Gigitannya berhenti. Saya memegangi leher. Yoongi mengangkat kepala. Rambut depannya berantakan dan sebelah matanya tertutupi. Meski begitu saya masih bisa melihat ekspresi sesalnya.

"... maafkan aku...," cicit Yoongi.

Dia menarik tangan saya karena ingin melihat bekas gigitannya di leher saya. Itu jadi luka. Perih. Sesal di wajah itu makin menjadi.

"Kerasukan apa aku tadi, ya? Aku benar-benar marah, tapi melihatmu begini aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Maafkan aku, Jimin. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

Belum menikah saja Yoongi bisa seganas ini, bagaimana nanti? Terbayang Yoongi yang akan meninggalkan bekas-bekas gigitan gemasnya di sekujur tubuh saya setelah kami menghabiskan malam pertama. Saya bukan tipe pria masokis tapi sepertinya disiksa istri sendiri asyik juga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Gigitanku pasti keras sekali tadi."

"T-tak apa." Lidah saya jadi kelu ketika saya jatuhkan pandangan ke bibir mungil Yoongi.

"Omong-omong, waktu itu kau juga pernah gigit leherku. Jadi apa kita impas?"

Dia mengingatkan saya pada hari di mana kakak Yoongi hampir menghajar saya gara-gara menemukan ada bekas gigitan siluman nyamuk di leher adiknya. Marah sekali dia waktu itu. Sekarang kalau Ibu tahu saya digigit Yoongi, Ibu pasti tak akan marah. Malah mungkin menyuruh saya untuk membalas dengan cara yang lebih ekstrim...

"Aku akan cari obat untuk lukamu."

Benar juga, balas dengan cara yang lebih ekstrim.

"Tidak."

Saya menarik tangannya. Yoongi jatuh terduduk. Sekali dorong saya buat dia berbaring di ranjang. Walau kaki kami sama-sama menggantung, saya tak peduli.

"Tidak boleh kemana-mana."

"Kau mau apa?"

"Cium aku."

Ibu, anakmu jagoan.

"Jimin..."

"Tidak mau, ya?"

Dia menggigit bibir, lalu menangkup wajah saya dengan kedua tangan. Selanjutnya dia cium saya. Sebentar, sih. Hanya menempel beberapa detik.

"Kau manja kalau sakit," bisiknya.

"Heheh—ah!"

Baru saja mau tertawa, dagu saya digigit tiba-tiba. Yoongi mendorong saya kemudian lari terbirit keluar kamar.

"Sudah! Jangan manja terus! Aku tidak mau jadi pelayanmu!" teriaknya sembari tertawa-tawa.

Saya bengong sambil pegang dagu.

Bercanda boleh, tapi kenapa saya mesti digigit lagi?.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Saya tidur nyenyak efek obat. Begitu bangun Yoongi sudah bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Katanya dia punya jadwal mengajar di jam pertama, makanya harus pergi pagi-pagi. Sedang saya masih berantakan di ranjang.

"Nanti kunci pintunya ya? Begitu jam pelajaran berakhir aku akan langsung pulang. Kau tunggu saja di sini."

"...iya."

Rasa-rasanya ada yang terbalik. Bukankah kalimat itu seharusnya saya yang katakan? Tiba-tiba saya merasa seperti sayalah yang menjadi istri Yoongi.

"Aku pergi ya." Yoongi mau mengecup kening saya, tapi saya menelengkan kepala hingga kecupannya meleset.

"Jangan kecup aku, aku yang akan mengecupmu."

"Bukankah itu sama saja?"

"Beda." Saya menyapu rambut depannya supaya bisa mengecup lebih leluasa. "Aku akan menyusulmu ke sekolah."

Saya kecup keningnya lama. Setelah itu kami saling bertatapan. Pipi gembil Yoongi sedikit merona. Dia menatap saya dengan tatapannya yang lucu.

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi mengelus bekas kecupan saya. "Entah mengapa kecupan yang barusan begitu lembut. Aku merasa sangat dicintai."

"Aku memang mencintai kamu."

"Jangan menggombal pagi-pagi, Park- _ssaem_... Aku jadi tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah kalau kau begini..."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah berangkat saja, ayo kita membolos sama-sama."

"Iih tidak boleh begitu ... nanti kamu makan gaji buta! Hihi!"

Saya cuma colak-colek pinggangnya. Tapi dia malah membalas saya dengan cubitan yang cukup keras. Ah, benar. Mungkin kalau sudah menikah saya akan disiksa tiap hari olehnya.

Lalu, jam delapan Yoongi berangkat. Karena saya berniat menyusulnya ke sekolah, saya pulang dulu ke apartemen untuk berganti pakaian. Saya rasa saya harus menghadiri kelas PE di jam ketiga. Berhubung badan saya juga sudah terasa lebih baik. Tapi memang, yang tersisa dari sakit adalah rasa malas. Saya antara semangat tidak semangat untuk masuk kelas.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 _"Wah Park-ssaem, sudah sehat?"_

Di sekolah, guru-guru menyambut ramah. Mereka senang saya kembali. Saya pun senang bisa masuk sekolah lagi.

Saya bersiap untuk mengajar. Hanya saja belum sampai ke gedung olahraga, saya merasa ingin kencing. Saya pun berbelok ke toilet perpustakaan. Itu tempat terdekat dari tujuan. Di sana saya sempat berpapasan dengan Jungkook. Anak itu hanya membungkuk pada saya karena sedang buru-buru. Dia ditunggu teman-temannya. Melihat wajah Jungkook saya jadi ingat pada salah satu bocah yang memanggil saya Ayah di mimpi waktu itu.

 _"Ayah! Hyung mau merebut makananku!"_

Terngiang-ngiang.

Habis buang air kecil saya cuci tangan. Ketika melihat cermin, saya baru tahu kalau retsleting jaket saya sedikit turun. Padahal dari pagi sudah saya jaga supaya tetap menutup leher.

"Aduh..."

Luka bekas gigitan Yoongi terasa nyeri ketika disentuh.

"Eh, ada Park- _ssaem_ ," sapa Kim-ssaem riang. Retsleting jaket buru-buru saya tarik ke atas.

"Park- _ssaem,_ kenapa malah berjaket di hari yang panas begini?"

"Saya meriang. Dingin."

"Belum sembuh betul, ya?"

"Iya."

"Itu dagu Anda, kenapa?"

Saya menatap cermin. Astaga, ini pun terlihat.

"...terbentur."

Saya tidak mungkin mengaku pada Kim- _ssaem_ kalau saya digigiti Yoongi habis-habisan semalam. Kalau biang gosip ini tahu, bisa-bisa aib saya disebar pada teman-teman yang lain dan saya jadi bahan olok-olok...

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 **CONTINUED**

 _Karena libur, saya nulis hehe. Doakan Park-ssaem dan Min-ssaem cepet nikah ya. Biar saya bisa tamatin juga cerita ini. Maapkan karena Park-ssaem nggak akan sepanjang jalan kenangan, atau juga sepanjang fanfic-fanfic chapteran punya orang. Jujur aja berat buat bikin yang kontinyu-kontinyu. Untung yang ini genrenya banyol jadi saya bikinnya enjoy. Tapi ya begitu, sedikit lagi mau sampe ke tujuan. Jadi mungkin bakalan saya sudahi di waktu yang tepat._

 _Baidewei, makasih buat yang udah bacaaaa~_

 _Maapkan typo yang merajalela~_

 _Silakan voment bila berkenan~_


	27. Chapter 27

What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?  
BTS fanfiction  
Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit  
Minyoon  
Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.  
.

Ctik! Saya klik ujung pulpen, hendak menulis. Sayang tak ada tinta yang membentuk huruf di atas kertas. Oh ternyata, isian pulpen saya habis.

"Kim- _ssaem_ , pinjam pulpen."

"Ambil di tas."

Siang yang panas, siang yang suntuk. Hari libur, tidak ada kegiatan belajar-mengajar di sekolah. Guru-guru sudah tentu tak ada di kursinya. Siswa-siswa mungkin sedang tidur nyenyak di kamarnya masing-masing. Hanya saya dan Kim- _ssaem_ yang ada di ruang guru waktu itu. Kalau dia, memang sering datang ke sekolah meski bukan di hari kerja. Katanya sekolah itu tempat yang bagus untuk mencari inspirasi, atau untuk membaca dengan tenang. Dia lelaki yang akrab dengan buku-buku tebal. Saya percaya waktu Jin- _ssaem_ bilang Kim- _ssaem_ ini dulunya siswa terpandai di sekolahnya. Matematika, bahasa, ilmu alam, ilmu sosial, semua bisa dikuasainya. Dia orang berilmu, orang pintar. Saya rasa dia patut untuk disegani—sebetulnya, jujur saja. Tapi mengingat kemesumannya yang tiada tara, tiga perempat dari keseganan itu hilang entah ke mana.

"Kok tidak ada?" Saya merogoh tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Sejak ruang guru kena perombakan beberapa hari lalu, mejanya yang semula ada di pojok (yang baginya adalah tempat paling stategis) dipindah ke samping saya. Jadilah kami bersebelahan.

"Ada, cari saja," katanya santai. Dia bicara dengan tetap menghadap jendela dan langit biru.

Jari-jari saya masih bekerja untuk mencari. Dia tidak menyimpannya di tempat pensil. Ah, bahkan tak ada tempat pensil di tas itu. Hanya ada buku catatan, buku bacaan, _file holder,_ kertas struk penarikan uang tunai, sampah, dan sebuah bungkusan berbentuk kotak kecil bergambar perempuan dan laki-laki yang berpose erotis.

"...Kim- _ssaem_... ini..." Saya diam sejenak. Kotak itu saya angkat pelan-pelan. Saya eja mereknya. "D-du..."

"Waduh! Apa yang Anda pegang itu! Masukkan kembali ke tas!" Kim- _ssaem_ berteriak panik.

Saat itu saya pun sadar kalau yang saya eja adalah merek ... _pengaman_. Kotak yang saya pegang dia sambar dan dia susupkan ke tasnya cepat-cepat. Masih dengan muka syok dia tatap saya.

"Bukannya Anda mau ambil pulpen, kok malah ambil itu, sih?!"

"...t-tidak sengaja...," cicit saya. Memang tak sengaja. Saya sendiri tak sangka akan menemukan benda itu dalam tasnya. "Tapi kenapa ... Anda bawa itu?"

" _Safety_ _first_! Anda tidak boleh melupakan itu! Harus siap sedia ke manapun Anda pergi, supaya tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan."

Hening. Saya tidak bisa mengutarakan apa yang saya pikirkan. Yang jelas seketika terbayang dirinya dan Jin- _ssaem_ yang melakukan aktivitas seksual di malam hari sepulang mengajar...

"Park- _ssaem_ , tak usah dibayangkan, bisa?"

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Pekerjaan yang sudah tertunda sekian hari, saya tunda lagi karena secangkir kopi dan topik yang sengaja-tak sengaja terangkat dalam obrolan kami. Kim- _ssaem_ duduk menyilang kaki dengan elegan sembari menyesap kopi hitamnya. Kacamatanya dia lepas karena tak mau jadi berembun gara-gara kopi yang panas. Saya duduk di sampingnya dengan tangan yang mengetuk-ketukkan ujung pulpen ke meja. Kopi masih utuh di gelas. Saya biarkan sampai agak dingin.

"Jadi ... apa Anda berdua sudah sering melakukannya?"

"Ya Anda paham sendiri lah, kami kan sudah hampir tiga tahun berpacaran."

Saya mengangguk. "O-ooh..."

"Bagaimana dengan Anda?"

Tadi mengangguk, sekarang saya menggeleng. "Saya ... belum pernah melakukannya dengan Yoongi."

"Serius? Saya kira Anda... uh," katanya menggantung. Lalu dia lanjutkan lagi, "makanya waktu itu, saat Min- _ssaem_ muntah-muntah saya kira Anda sudah mengha—"

"Ish, hentikan. Saya berjanji padanya untuk tidak melakukan apapun sampai kami sah menjadi suami-istri."

"Tidak melakukan apapun? Termasuk cium dan kawan-kawannya?"

Saya tak tahu kengapa dia pakai pilihan kata seperti itu. Cium dan kawan-kawannya.

"Y-ya... bukan begitu, maksud saya..."

"Ooh, saya paham. Ya, ya." Kim- _ssaem_ menaruh cangkirnya di meja. Lalu dia geser kursinya mendekati saya seraya berbisik, "Sekuat apa iman Anda untuk tetap memegang janji itu?"

"Astaga, Anda ini!"

"Keheheheehe! Park- _ssaem_ lucu sekalii!" Kim- _ssaem_ malah tertawa keras meski telah saya teriaki. "Eh itu, ponsel Anda bergetar, ada telepon?"

 _One incoming call_. Waktu saya ambil ponsel, di layar tertera nama Yoongi. Tanpa harus berpikir, saya angkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

Saat itu, Kim- _ssaem_ memberi saya privasi dengan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

 _"Jimin, kau masih di sekolah?"_

"Masih, kenapa?"

 _"Bisa tidak kau ke rumahku?"_

"Kapan?"

 _"Sekarang juga. Darurat."_

"Hah? Darurat? Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi di sana?"

 _"Kau tidak perlu panik, aku baik-baik saja. Daruratnya bukan karena apa-apa, tapi..."_

"Tapi apa?"

 _"Di rumahku sekarang ada ibuku, dan ibumu juga... Mereka ... mau bertemu kamu."_

"APA?"

Pundak saya ditepuk. Saya berjengit kaget.

Kim- _ssaem_ bertanya pada saya, "Park- _ssaem_ , ada apa, sih? Pakai teriak segala?"

"Anu, itu..." Saya jauhkan ponsel dari telinga. "Mertua saya ada di Seoul—eh, calon mertua."

"Waw! Luar biasa!" Mata Kim- _ssaem_ terbelalak. Dia bertepuk tangan lantas menggeluyur pergi entah kemana.

Saya kembali pada telepon yang masih tersambung. "Kenapa tiba-tibaa?"

 _"Nanti aku ceritakan kalau kau sudah di sini. Jadi sekarang pulanglah ke rumahku, ya?"_

"Tapi—"

 _"Bye, Jimin-ie."_

Tut! Sambungan diputus dari seberang. Saya menatap layar beberapa detik sampai dia menggelap dan terkunci sendiri. Setelah itu, saya angkat si ponsel dan mengarahkan layar gelapnya ke depan muka. Di sana ada pantulan wajah saya.

Ah, wajah inikah yang kala itu dipuji tampan oleh ibunya Yoongi?

"Kim- _ssaem,_ kenapa mata saya sembab dan pipi saya tembam?"

"Hah, apa?"

Guru bahasa Inggris itu tak menangkap apa yang saya ucapkan. Waku menengok ke belakang, rupa-rupanya dia sedang sibuk merogoh kue kering dalam toples di meja guru lain.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Tanpa membereskan pekerjaan, saya buru-buru pergi ke rumah Yoongi. Saya membawa rasa gugup dalam perjalanan. Sempat karena tak fokus, saya salah ambil jalan hingga mesti memutar jauh untuk kembali ke jalur yang benar. Yang jadi pikiran saya, kenapa ibu Yoongi dan ibu saya datang ke Seoul dengan begitu tiba-tibanya? Bahkan tidak ada dari mereka yang memberitahu saya tentang ini sebelumnya. Saya kira Yoongi juga tak tahu kalau ibu kami membuat janji untuk bertemu di Seoul. Sebab jika dia tahu, harusnya dia katakan pada saya sejak kemarin-kemarin.

Saya memarkirkan kendaraan di halaman rumah Yoongi. Cuaca yang panas membuat saya lemas. Yang saya inginkan saat itu hanyalah segelas susu melon dingin dengan banyak es.

Saya berdiri di depan pintu, mengetuk sembari memanggil si empunya rumah.

"Yoongi, Yoongi?"

Pintu dibuka. Yoongi muncul. Dia langsung berbalik, lalu berjalan cepat dan berkata, "Ayo masuk!"

"Di mana mereka?" Saya mengekorinya.

"Di meja makan."

Dada saya dag-dig-dug tegang. Ketika sampai di dapur saya melihat dua wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk bercengkrama.

"Ibu, Jimin sudah datang," kata Yoongi memberitahu.

Mereka menoleh pada kami. Saya tersenyum sembari sedikit membungkuk untuk beri salam. Tapi setelah saya lakukan itu, yang saya dapat bukannya senyum ramah. Dua-duanya memandang saya dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Seperti heran, tapi heran kenapa?

Tahu-tahu Yoongi menoleh dengan bibir yang dikulum.

"Jimin, jadi dari tadi kau belum lepas helm?"

Ibu saya dan ibu Yoongi cekikikan. Yoongi ikut-ikutan tertawa pula.

Ah, saya cuma bisa tertawa kering menahan malu. "Maaf, lupa..."

Setelah saya menaruh helm, saya dituntun Yoongi untuk duduk di meja makan. Yang bikin takjub, saya bahkan tak katakan padanya kalau saya ingin susu melon dingin. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menaruh segelas susu melon dingin di depan saya. Tanpa basa-basi saya reguk susu itu untuk hilangkan dahaga. Nikmatnya tiada tara.

"Kau datang tanpa membawa apa-apa? Memalukan sekali sih, anakku ini."

Susu yang tengah saya minum hampir saja tersembur keluar gara-gara serangan tak terduga dari ibu saya. Sembari bermuka jijik dia mengambil tisu dan mengelap mulut saya yang basah.

"Harusnya kamu membawa hantaran, masak tidak beri apa-apa untuk ibunya Yoongi?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Itu tak harus. Lagipula saya sudah dapat oleh-oleh dari Ibu," kata ibunya Yoongi sambil tertawa.

Saya tercenung. Meski terasa pedas, kata-kata ibu saya ada benarnya juga. Seharusnya saya membawakan sesuatu untuk ibunya Yoongi. Sungguh tak sopan hanya membawa diri. Meski ibunya Yoongi bilang tak apa, tapi saya merasa tak enak juga.

"Maaf... Ibu mau apa? Nanti saya belikan," kata saya.

"Tidak usah. Ibu tidak mau apa-apa lagi. Bertemu kamu saja Ibu sudah senang," ujarnya. "Kamu terlihat makin tampan dan sehat ya."

Saya elusi pipi sendiri. Jadi benar kalau pipi saya mengembang. Ibu Yoongi tak akan bilang saya sehat kalau dia tak melihat ini.

"Kalau Ibu mau tahu, waktu kecil dulu Jimin gemuk, pipinya penuh. Mana lagi karena bibirnya seperti itu, kalau dia sedang merajuk kelihatan lucu sekali."

"Ish," saya mendesis.

Tawa ibu saya sungguh tanpa beban sama sekali. Membongkar aib saya adalah hal yang dia sukai. Kini di depan calon mertua saya, dia mulai mempermalukan anaknya sendiri.

"Oh begitu? Lucu yaa... jadi ingin lihat Jimin semasa kecil."

"Kapan-kapan datanglah ke Busan, saya akan tunjukkan foto-foto Jimin dari dia masih bayi sampai sebesar ini."

"Saya akan ke Busan dengan senang hati!"

Mereka tawa-tiwi lagi. Lalu seperti ibu-ibu lainnya, mereka ceriwis obrolkan ini-itu. Saya hanya duduk menyeruput susu. Begitu pula Yoongi yang hanya senyam-senyum (padahal entah mengerti entah tidak).

Ketika susu di gelas saya sudah habis, saya sadar akan sesuatu. "Engg. Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan..."

"Apa itu?" tanya ibu saya dan ibunya Yoongi kompak.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat ibu-ibu sekalian berkumpul di Seoul?" Saya melirik dua wanita itu bergantian.

"Mungkin Jimin belum tahu, Bu," kata ibunya Yoongi.

"Memang belum tahu. Jadi begini, kami berkumpul untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahan kalian. Berhubung belum ada progres berarti, jadi yaa ... kami berinisiatif untuk membantu supaya kalian bisa menikah sesegera mungkin."

Ibu Yoongi menambahkan, "Ibu bisa bantu carikan tempat yang bagus untuk kalian. Kenalan ayah Yoongi banyak yang tinggal di Seoul. Beberapa orang yang dekat dengan keluarga kami punya tempat-tempat yang bisa disewa untuk acara besar."

"Selain mencari tempat, kita juga bisa bantu mencari penjahit dan katering, ya, Bu?"

"Benar. Supaya kalian tinggal menikah saja tanpa perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan persiapannya. Ah, ya, paling-paling pikirkan yang sederhana saja seperti undangan. Karena kami tak tahu siapa yang mesti kami undang nantinya."

Saya dan Yoongi saling memandang. Dia tersenyum pada saya. Sementara saya terkejut. Tak kira saja kalau malah ibu kami yang gerak cepat.  
Saya pegang tangan ibunya Yoongi dengan penuh haru. "Maaf harus merepotkan Ibu, tapi sungguh, terima kasih."

"Iya, sama-sama..."

"Jimin, pada ibumu sendiri kau tak mau bilang terima kasih?" Ibu saya mendelik. Rupaya dia iri.

"Iya, terima kasih ibuku sayang."  
Saya peluk Ibu. Yoongi dan ibunya tergelak.

"Yoongi, Ibu mau kamu masakkan makanan enak untuk makan malam nanti."

"Mau makan apa?"

"Sup _nabe._ "

"Oh ya, karena ibunya Jimin akan menginap di sini jadi besok tolong kamu siapkan sarapan juga ya."

"Maaf ya saya jadi merepotkan...," kata ibu saya malu-malu. Gelagatnya dibuat manis.

"Tidak apa! Saya malah senang!" sahut ibunya Yoongi. Wanita itu meninggalkan kursinya, mengikuti sang anak yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke dapur.

Saya agak kaget juga karena ibu saya mau menginap di rumah Yoongi, bukannya tidur di apartemen saya. Saya tatap Ibu sambil bertanya-tanya. Tapi dia hanya cengengesan saja. Saya sudah bisa tebak kalau dia tidak mau tidur di apartemen saya yang berantakan. Maunya tidur di tempat yang nyaman, luas, dan rapih. Memang benar-benar pandai cari kesempatan, ibu saya ini.

"Ibu, kalau bukan sup _nabe_ , tak apa ya? Aku belum membeli bahan makanan, hanya ada sedikit daging dan _kimchi_."

Plak! Kami reflek menoleh ketika mendengar suara itu.

Tak sampai sedetik Yoongi berteriak, "Ibu, kok pantatku ditampar sih?!"

"Kalau begitu belilah, kamu ini. Ibu tak mau kalau cuma masakan sederhana. Ibu mau yang enak, banyak dan mewah. Malu pada tamu, Yoongi."

"Iya, iya."

Yoongi menutup pintu kulkas, lantas dia pun berjalan ke kamar. Ibunya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu menyusul anaknya masuk kamar.  
Saya tak lagi memberi atensi ketika mereka sudah tak terlihat. Saya kembali pada Ibu yang sibuk mengunyah manisan. Dia pura-pura cuek, padahal saya tahu apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Ibu, jangan melihat Yoongi dengan tatapan seperti itu. Ibu seperti predator. Aku heran kenapa Ayah mau pada Ibu."

"Jangan mengejek, ayahmu mau karena Ibu cantik, memangnya dari mana kau dapat wajah itu kalau bukan dari Ibu? Dari mana kau dapat mata itu? Dari Ibu."

"Jangan sampai aku dapat sifat Ibu yang mesum."

"Lalala, dasar munafik. Tidak sadar diri."

Sebal sekali saya dibuatnya. Waktu masih kecil, kalau sedang merajuk gara-gara ucapan Ibu, saya akan menyusup di perutnya dan menarik-narik bajunya keras-keras. Sekarang karena saya sudah dewasa, saya tak bisa melakukan itu lagi. Padahal ingin. Supaya baju Ibu kusut.

"Bu, aku mau tanya soal kedatangan Ibu dan ibunya Yoongi ke Seoul."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa mendadak sekali? Ibu bahkan tak bicara apa-apa padaku."

Ibu menutup wadah manisan. Dua buah yang tadinya digenggam kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam mulut. "Kami hanya tidak mau mengganggu kalian yang sibuk bekerja."

"Ini pasti idenya Ibu, ya?"

"Ah, bukan."

"Ibu bohong. Wajah Ibu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebohongan itu."

"Ish." Ibu memukul bahu saya. "Bisa tidak sih, sekali saja tidak menuduh?"

 _"Jimiin?"_

Saya dengar Yoongi memanggil. Ah, Yoongi sang penyelamat! Dengan semangat saya tinggalkan Ibu untuk menghampiri Yoongi yang keluar kamar.

"Iya, apa?"

Ibu Yoongi yang muncul setelahnya kemudian menepuk pundak saya. "Tolong antarkan Yoongi beli bahan sup _nabe_ , ya?"

"I-iya."

Saya lihat Yoongi mengapit dompet di ketiak. Dia tersenyum tipis, seperti tak enak pada saya yang diminta mengantar. Padahal tak apa, sih. Saya tak masalah.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

Kami tiba di supermarket sekitar jam lima sore. Begitu masuk, Yoongi langsung mengambil troli. Sebagai calon suami yang baik, saya mengajukan diri untuk mendorong troli itu, supaya dia bisa bebas melenggang. Walau tadinya Yoongi sungkan, tapi dengan sedikit bujukan akhirnya dia mau menyerahkan troli itu pada saya. Kami pun mulai mencari bahan makanan yang ingin dibeli. Ah, tunggu. Bukan kami, tapi Yoongi. Saya hanya mengikuti kemana dia pergi. Mana saya tahu soal kelengkapan bahan makanan? Memilih pun tak bisa.

Dalam satu jam troli kami sudah hampir penuh. Bahan untuk membuat sup nabe tak seberapa banyak, sisanya adalah barang-barang lain yang sebagian menurut saya tak perlu dibeli kalau memang tak butuh. Seperti kotak tisu, keset, gelas-gelas bergambar kucing, wadah bumbu, atau juga rol rambut. Rasanya seperti sedang menemani Yoongi belanja bulanan. Kalau sudah menikah, mungkin Yoongi akan memenuhi troli dengan barang-barang yang beraneka seperti ini juga tiap bulannya. Setengah capek saya dorong troli. Inginnya sudahi acara jelajah supermarket ini. Saya ingin cepat pulang dan beristirahat. Makan. Lama berkeliling bikin lelah, heran saja mengapa Yoongi masih nampak antusias.

"Yoongi, belanjanya sudah selesai belum?" Akhirnya saya beranikan diri untuk memberi kode supaya dia mau berhenti.

"Sebentar," katanya. Dia berhenti di depan jejeran sereal. "Jimin, kamu suka sereal yang manis atau yang biasa saja?"

"Aku lebih suka sereal yang biasa saja, tak terlalu manis. Misalnya, sereal jagung dengan susu _plain_. Omong-omong, kenapa kamu menanyakan itu?"

Dia tersenyum simpul. Tangannya mengambil sekotak sereal jagung ukuran besar. "Aku mau membelikan sereal untukmu. Supaya kalau kau mau sarapan sereal, tinggal ambil."

"Ambil di mana?"

"Di lemari penyimpananku. Di dapur, yang di atas kompor itu."

Saya merengut. Maksudnya apa?

"Sebentar, aku tak paham."

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Yoongi berubah. Dia sedikit menunduk. Kotak sereal jagung itu dipeluk. Yoongi sempat menggigit bibir waktu dia tatap saya. Kemudian, dengan suara pelan dia bicara, "Jimin, jujur saja aku ... eng..."

"A-apa?" Entah kenapa, saya mendadak gugup. Sensor di kepala saya seolah berbunyi, memberitahu saya bahwa di antara kami ada sesuatu. Suasana yang berbeda. Saya tak tahu apa yang hendak Yoongi katakan tapi saya rasa itu mengarah pada sesuatu yang... err, serius?

Ujung jari kelingking saya dipengangnya. Saya tatap, dia tak mau membalas. Matanya dia lempar ke samping.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Yoongi menatap saya lurus akhirnya. Mungkin itu cuma sedetik. Karena setelahnya dia mengangguk-angguk cepat dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Saya lihat ada semburat merah di pipinya.

Duh, saya makin gugup karena ini.  
"Apa ... kau tak keberatan kalau aku memintamu tinggal ... di rumahku...?"

"E-eh?"

Barusan apa yang dia bilang? Tinggal di rumahnya?

"Yaa, kau tahu, kita sudah sering tidur bersama dan aku merasa nyaman kalau ... ada kau di sampingku."

Saya menutupi hidung dengan tangan. Sesuatu di dalam sana seperti menyempit dan membuat sakit. Saya tak tahu ini tanda jelang mimisan atau apa. Yang jelas setelah mendengar perkataan Yoongi, saya serasa ingin berjingkrak, melompat, atau meledak sekalian. Antara bahagia dan terkejut, iya begitu.

"Aduh, apa yang barusan aku katakan?!" Yoongi memekik. Dia memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan kotak sereal. "Uh, tolong lupakan saja yang tadi! Sungguh memalukan, aku ini!"

Padahal saya masih butuh waktu untuk memproses kejadian (mendadak romantis) tadi. Tapi tahu-tahu saja Yoongi sudah berjalan menjauhi saya.

"Yoongi, tunggu!" Saya kejar dia. Saya tangkap lengannya. "Aku..."

"Apa?" Dia menoleh dengan malu.

"Kalau kau inginnya begitu, aku bisa ... pindah dari apartemenku dan tinggal bersamamu."

"Sungguh?"

Sungguh, sungguh sebuah petaka. Bagaimana bisa saya mengamini permintaannya sementara selama ini saya tak pernah tenang setiap tidur di sampingnya? Mau seberat apa ujian saya nanti kalau tiap hari saya mesti seranjang dengan Yoongi? Ya Tuhan, kadang saya menyesal kenapa bibir saya lebih cepat kerjanya ketimbang otak. Saya jadi ingat Kim-ssaem yang mempertanyakan seberapa kuat iman saya untuk tetap bisa menahan diri sampai saya dan Yoongi sah menjadi suami istri.

"Sungguh?" Yoongi mengulanginya. Dia bertanya dengan binar di mata. Saya tak tega untuk meralat jawaban saya tadi.

"Iya..." Saya mencicit.

"Kalau begitu kapan kau akan pindah? Malam ini? Atau besok? Atau ... lusa? Atau—"

"Sekarang lebih baik kita ke kasir dulu, ya, Yoongi? Yang di rumah pasti sudah menunggu kepulangan kita."

Yoongi cemberut. Saya merangkul pundaknya.

"Mereka pasti sudah lapar, jadi ayo kita pulang sekarang, ya?"

"Tapi kau tidak bohong, kan? Kau benar-benar mau tinggal bersamaku, kan?"

Saya cuma bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum pedih. Pedih sekali memikirkan hari esok dan esoknya lagi...

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?...  
_ _ **CONTINUED**_

Yaaak, dan fanfic bulukan ini kembali, hehehehe. Maapkan apdetnya lama yah, saya belum punya waktu untuk semedi dan menikmati libur. Sekalinya dapet libur saya malah molor seharian seperti beruang hibernasi. Terus bangun-bangun bengong, ga dapet ide atau apa-apa. Nulis, gambar, ngapa-ngapain mager. Beneran tidur doang bisanya. Apalagi waktu pulkam, ada kali saya tidur siang sampe 8 jam. Kurang ajar banget kan?

Baidewei, makasih yang udah baca dan setia nungguin guru cadut ini. Walau tak sempurna, semoga masih ada cinta untuk dirinya (dan diriku—apasih)

Sekali lagi, makasih buat semua. Maapkan typo yang merajalela.  
Salam damai dari penghuni kamar, penjaga kasur.


	28. Chapter 28

**What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Kisah seorang guru kasmaran

.

.

.

Kami makan malam. Lauknya benar-benar mewah. Yang Yoongi buat adalah sup _nabe_ dengan isian lengkap mulai dari daging, sayuran hingga jamur-jamuran. Ibu saya makan dengan lahap. Dia bahkan minta tambah nasi sampai dua kali. Ibu saya, kalau sudah merasa nyaman dengan orang lain memang begitu. Dia tak malu-malu untuk menunjukkan diri yang sebenar-benarnya. Untung saja Ibu tidak sampai menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas kursi. Itu satu kebiasaan Ibu yang paling buruk ketika dia makan. Kadang saya melakukan itu juga, tapi saya masih awas pada situasi. Jadi di hadapan (calon) mertua dan (calon) istri begini, saya menjaga sikap, seelit mungkin, seanggun mungkin—setidaknya menunjukkan kalau saya lelaki beradab.

"Jimin, kenapa makannya sedikit? Ayo tambah!"

"I-iya..."

Saya hanya tersenyum kering ketika ibunya Yoongi menunjuk mangkuk sup saya yang lama saya biarkan kosong. Dia serta-merta mengambil mangkuk itu dan mengisinya dengan kuah _nabe_ dan potongan daging serta jejamuran.

"Sudah, sudah, Bu. Terima kasih..." Kalau tak saya hentikan, ibunya Yoongi mungkin akan mengisi mangkuk saya sampai penuh.

"Kenapa, Jimin- _ie_? Kau sakit gigi?" Yoongi bertanya dengan suara lembut.

Dia mungkin begitu karena saya mengunyah dengan lamban. Tapi alasannya bukan karena sakit gigi, melainkan urusan pindah apartemen yang sempat kami bicarakan di supermarket sebelum ini. Itu bukan hal sepele. Masakan Yoongi memang enak, tapi belum bisa mengalihkan fokus. Saya mesti mempertanggungjawabkan keputusan yang sudah saya ambil. Masalahnya, saya belum siap sama sekali.

"Sakit gigi?" Pertanyaan itu diulang. Yoongi menatap saya dengan wajah kasihan.

.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

.

Saya duduk di atas dipan, sementara Yoongi menaruh jemuran keringnya di keranjang. Hari sudah malam dan yang terdengar di telinga adalah suara serangga bersahut-sahutan. Sayup-sayup ada musik, entah dari mana. Musim panas telah datang sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Hawa sejuk hanya bisa di dapat di malam hari.

"Yoongi, kau lihat apa?"

Saya bertanya pada Yoongi yang tengah membungkuk dengan kepala yang tertunduk ke bawah. Dia di tepian tembok pembatas balkon. Bahunya naik turun, dia berbalik dengan tawa.

"Lucu," katanya.

Saya beranjak dari dipan, mau tahu apa yang dia lihat. Ketika saya sampai ke tempatnya dan turut melihat ke bawah, yang saya dapati adalah murid saya yang sedang konser di kamarnya. Iya, itu si Taehyung. Pantas Yoongi tertawa. Betapa hebohnya murid saya itu. Padahal tak ada penonton, suaranya pun tak dia keluarkan sama sekali. Tapi gerakan dan ekspresinya benar-benar menghayati lagu. Bahkan mukanya sampai mengkerut. Dia berlagak seperti seorang _rapper._ Ketika saya ikuti irama lagunya, ternyata lagu ini sering diputar oleh Kim- _ssaem_ di sekolah. Kalau tidak salah, judulnya Cypher...

"Kenapa dia bisa sampai begitu ya?" tanya saya pada Yoongi.

"Mungkin dia suka sekali pada lagunya, sampai-sampai dia menyanyikan itu dengan sepenuh hati."

"Tapi, dia tak bernyanyi, cuma komat-kamit."

Yoongi terbahak. Dia memukul dada saya. Karena tawanya keras, saya minta dia untuk memelankannya. Takut Taehyung dengar. Nanti konsernya bisa berhenti di tengah jalan. Kasihan dia. Saya juga tak mau kepergok sedang berada di rumah Yoongi. Taehyung akan bertanya macam-macam dan saya paling malas menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari anak itu.

"Oh ya, jemuranku sudah masuk keranjang semua."

"Kau mau kembali ke dalam?"

"Tidak, aku ingin menikmati angin malam dulu. Lagipula, rasanya masih agak canggung juga untuk berinteraksi dengan ibumu. Ketika aku ingin bicara denganmu, atau duduk denganmu, rasanya aku jadi malu...," ujar Yoongi. Dia mengulum bibirnya menahan senyum.

Saya mengerti apa yang dia rasakan, sebab saya pun tak bisa seenaknya bicara atau berdekatan dengan Yoongi di depan ibunya. Memang canggung. Mungkin karena belum terbiasa. Lagipula kami belum _resmi_.

Saya mengambil keranjang jemuran yang dipegangnya. "Ya sudah, kita duduk di sini saja dulu."

Yoongi mengangguk. Selanjutnya, kami duduk berdua di atas dipan. Langit malam yang cerah membuat bintang-bintang terlihat. Indah betul. Di perkotaan, jarang sekali bisa mendapatkan pemandangan malam yang bagus. Hanya di waktu-waktu tertentu saja langit bisa secerah ini. Beruntung sekali saya bisa melihatnya bersama yang terkasih.

Duh, duduk berdua, di malam sunyi, menikmati angin yang berembus lembut. Betapa tenangnya.

Saya melirik Yoongi. Dia melirik saya juga. Kami bertatapan sembari sama-sama melempar senyum. Kulitnya yang putih bersih terlihat begitu bersinar. Mungkin bulan menjelma jadi dirinya.

"Yoongi, aku sangat bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu," kata saya. Ini jujur, mengalir mulus tanpa perlu dipikir. Saya lihat Yoongi melebarkan senyum, tersipu.

"Aku juga."

"Dalam waktu dekat, kita akan menikah dan kau akan menjadi istriku. Kupikir aku adalah lelaki paling bahagia sedunia."

"Aah, Jimin..." Dia tak tahan mendengarnya. Rona di pipi itu menjalar ke telinga. Dia bergelayut manja di lengan saya. Samar wangi pelembut pakaian menguar. Saya sedikit mundur untuk merebahkan diri. Saat itu Yoongi masih tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik saya. Tangannya saya ambil untuk saya taruh di atas dada.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Yoongi merendahkan badan. Separuh badannya menindih saya. Tangan kami bergenggaman. Lalu Yoongi berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Ji—"

Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti. Saya yang bingung hanya bisa berkedip. Sedang, air muka Yoongi berubah. Seperti ada yang mengganggunya hingga dia merengut dan mencebikkan bibir.

"Tunggu," katanya. Tangan yang sedang saya genggam itu dia tarik. Lalu badannya dia tegakkan untuk kembali duduk.

"K-kenapa?"

Yoongi menyusupkan tangan ke dalam kaos hingga bagian bawahnya sedikit tersingkap—dan saya bisa melihat kulit perutnya tanpa perlu meminta.

"Tidak tahu, tiba-tiba putingku gatal."

Puting? Saya meneguk ludah seketika. Yoongi dengan santainya haha-hehe di depan saya sambil menggaruk-garuk dada. Selesai menggaruk, tonjolan yang katanya gatal itu nampak mencuat di balik kaos putihnya. Secara tak langsung dia memberi saya sesuatu untuk dipandangi terus-menerus. Tapi tak etis juga kalau cuma putingnya yang saya perhatikan.

.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

.

Kami di ruang tengah. Ibu kami entah sedang bicarakan apa di dalam kamar. Malam ini ranjang akan dipakai oleh mereka. Yoongi dan saya tak kebagian tempat tidur.

Ah, apa saya belum katakan kalau saya diminta menginap juga?

Ya, setelah mengurusi jemuran, saya membantu Yoongi menyetrika dan melipat pakaian. Saat itulah Yoongi meminta saya untuk bermalam. Begini kira-kira pembicaraan kami;

"Sementara mereka tidur di kamar, kita bisa gunakan sofa dan karpet di ruang tengah."

"Aanu, aku, mungkin akan pulang."

"Kau mau pulang karena tidak ada tempat tidur?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu."

"Apa aku saja yang ikut kamu ke apartemen? Biar aku tidur di sana denganmu."

"Yoongi, kau tak bisa tinggalkan ibumu di sini."

"Kalau begitu, kau akan menginap, kan?"

"...ya."

Seringkali sayalah yang menjadi pihak paling penurut. Padahal tadinya saya akan pulang ke apartemen. Setidaknya cukup ibu saya yang merepotkan, saya tidak perlu. Sebab jika saya menginap, Yoongi mesti menyiapkan alas tidur, selimut, dan sandaran kepala. Itu benar-benar terjadi ketika saya memutuskan untuk bermalam di rumahnya. Saya duduk di sofa sementara Yoongi melapisi karpetnya dengan matras (yang hampir serupa dengan karpet bulu). Lalu dia mengambil bantal-bantal sofa dan menatanya sedemikian rupa. Hanya satu yang tidak dia bereskan, selimut. Selembar selimut kuning cerah itu dia sampirkan di pangkuan saya, seraya dia angkat badannya untuk turut duduk di sofa.

"Nah, begini lebih nyaman. Kalau mau tidur tinggal berebahan saja. Tapi selimutnya hanya satu, kecil dan pendek pula. Kita pakai bersama tak apa, ya?"

"Tidak apa," jawab saya. Rambutnya saya elusi. Dia terlihat senang. Lantas saya lanjutkan acara elus-mengelus itu. Saya baru berhenti ketika dia merapat, memeluk, dan menyerukkan wajahnya di leher saya. Saya bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja." Dia mengeratkan pelukan, kemudian melepasnya dengan cara yang lembut. "Ini salah satu cara untuk ... _recharging_ energi. _Recharging_ cinta."

Yoongi terkekeh. Saya terkesima. Rambut depannya yang sedikit berantakan, dan matanya yang setengah tertutup itu amatlah lucu. Dia mengantuk tapi seperti masih ingin bicara banyak dengan saya.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."

"Ayo, kau tidur juga. Kita tidur sama-sama."

Kami turun dari sofa, meluruskan kaki di atas karpet. Selimut ada di ujung kaki kami.

"Jimin, aku jadi ingat waktu kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku, lalu setelah itu kau kabur."

Saya diam. Rasanya ada sesuatu dari diri saya yang tercukil. Yoongi mengatakannya dengan wajah biasa. Saya agak kesal juga, tapi sudahlah.

"Jangan ungkit itu. Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu."

Yoongi tertawa remeh. Dia menyamankan posisinya dan menarik selimut tinggi-tinggi, bahkan sampai menutupi ujung kepala. Kami dalam selimut saling berpelukan. Rasanya sesak.

"Bukankah jadi gerah?"

Yoongi nampak tak peduli.

Saya mencecapi ludah sendiri. Wajah Yoongi ketika disentuh terasa lembab, kulitnya menempel dengan telapak tangan saya yang mengelus. Saya cium pipi gembilnya. Yoongi tertawa dengan suara yang amat kecil. Karena ingin mendengar tawanya yang lebih lepas, saya cium telinganya.

"A-akh."

Rupa-rupanya yang saya dapat bukan tawa, melainkan lenguh pendek nan rendah yang bikin merinding. Saya menjauhkan bibir dari telinganya hanya untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Yoongi setelah dicium. Dia memalingkan wajah. Matanya sama sekali tidak terarah pada saya.

Pelan-pelan dia berbisik, "Jimin, jangan ... bernapas di telingaku. Itu geli."

Kata-katanya seperti mendorong sesuatu dalam diri saya untuk bertindah lebih jauh. Saya merubah posisi, separuh badan saya ada di atasnya. Saya gunakan siku sebagai tumpuan. Tatapan Yoongi begitu polos tapi juga menggoda. Saya belai bibirnya dengan ibu jari. Lembut, lembab pula seperti kulitnya.

"Gerah," kata saya.

Saya cium bibir itu kemudian.

Tangan Yoongi mengalung di leher saya. Gerahnya makin menjadi. Tapi tiada dari kami yang berniat untuk menyibak selimut. Kami tetap berciuman meski rasanya seperti dipanggang dalam oven. Mungkin inilah yang membuat orang-orang suka bermesraan di tempat sempit. Ruang yang terbatas justru membuat pergumulan lebih intens. Pasokan udara yang tipis memacu adrenalin.

Saya menciumnya dengan berantakan. Saya gelisah. Walau suara Yoongi terkesan ditahan-tahan, tapi itu cukup membuat saya frustrasi. Ketika merasakan bibirnya, lidahnya, dan gigi-gigi kecilnya itu, di kepala saya terbayang hal yang lebih dahsyat. Apalagi ketika Yoongi tak segan meremat rambut saya kuat-kuat.

Kami lepaskan ciuman untuk bernapas. Tapi baru dua-tiga kali menarik napas, leher saya kembali dikalungi. Yoongi mengecupi ceruknya. Saya pun tak mau ketinggalan. Saya kulumi daun telinganya. Saya gigiti tulang rawan itu dengan gemas. Yoongi meredam suara seksinya ketika saya dengan iseng meniup-niupkan udara ke lubang telinganya.

Aah, ini menyenangkan. Begitu nikmat dan intim. Kapan terakhir kali saya bermesraan dengannya? Saya tak begitu ingat. Yang jelas, kami belum pernah sampai seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Yoongi, kau berkeringat."

"Hu-um." Dia hanya mengangguk pelan ketika saya sibak rambut lepeknya ke belakang.

Setelah rehat sejenak kami berciuman lagi. Saya ketagihan. Entah dia pun mungkin juga ketagihan mencium saya. Bibir saya dikulumi. Bibir mungilnya menyedot dengan kuat.

 _"Uh, yah! Uh, ngh! Teruskan!"_

Ciuman kami terhenti ketika suara itu masuk ke telinga. Saya dan Yoongi saling bertatapan. Terkejut, takut. Dada kami menempel. Detak jantungnya terasa menggebu. Yoongi mungkin juga merasakan kencangnya detak jantung saya. Masih dalam selimut kami melempar mata ke kanan-kiri. Kami memastikan apa suara yang tadi itu nyata atau tidak.

 _"Kok berhenti?"_

Ada suara lain. Yang ini besertaan dengan langkah mendekat. Tiba-tiba selimut yang tutupi badan saya dan Yoongi terangkat tinggi. Ketika menengok ke atas, ada ibu kami tengah berdiri dengan senyuman yang menyeramkan.

"UWAAH!"

Kami berteriak kaget. Saya buru-buru bangun dan menggeser pantat untuk duduk jauh dari Yoongi. Dia melakukan hal yang sama. Jadilah kami duduk berjauh-jauhan. Ibu saya membuang selimut kuning itu sembarang. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ternyata kalian masih pakai baju?"

Saya dan Yoongi melirik pakaian masing-masing. Kami memang masih pakai baju! Belum buka-bukaan sama sekali! Mendadak telinga saya terasa panas.

"Ibu kira kalian mau buatkan cucu malam ini."

Wajah Yoongi merah padam gara-gara perkataan ibunya. Dia bahkan sampai harus menutupi muka dengan kedua tangan—yang ujung-ujung jarinya sama-sama merah juga. Saya menjatuhkan mata ke kolong meja tivi ketika tahu ibu saya sedang menatap.

Ibu berkata, "Apa kalian mau pindah ke kamar? Biar kami yang tidur di sini?"

Saya mengubur kepala di sudut sofa. Dipergoki oleh (calon) mertua dan ibu sendiri ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya bermesraan dengan kekasih adalah hal yang sangat memalukan. Apalagi ketika mereka mengira kami sedang dalam proses produksi cucu...

.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

.

Kami tetap tidur di ruang tengah. Setelah kejadian memalukan itu, tak ada apa-apa lagi. Kami mencoba tidur dengan cara biasa. Lalu di pagi buta, saya bangun. Saya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan buang air kecil. Saat kembali ke ruang tengah, Yoongi sedang duduk. Dia sudah bangun. Mungkin sensornya berbunyi ketika saya tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Aku mau pulang ke apartemen dan mengambil pakaian. Mungkin juga aku akan langsung berangkat ke sekolah."

"Jadi kita tidak berangkat bersama?"

"Kau mau berangkat bersamaku? Aku bisa menjemputmu nanti."

Bahunya merosot. "Apa mesti kau pulang ke apartemenmu subuh-subuh begini?"

"Aku tak bawa baju, tidak mungkin aku mengajar dengan pakaian seperti ini, bukan?" Saya berjongkok di depannya. Rambut Yoongi yang berantakan saya rapikan sedikit.

"Kau tidak mau sarapan?"

"Tidak usah."

"Kalau begitu aku akan bawa roti lapis untuk kau makan di sekolah. Aku juga akan buat bekal makan siang."

"Tidak usah repot-repot," kata saya, "Tapi kalau memang kau tak terburu-buru, ya tak apa."

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya? Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh." Saya mengecup bibirnya. Baru dilepas sebentar, Yoongi menangkup wajah saya dan balik mencium. Bibir saya dilumat, lalu digigit.

"Iya, suamiku."

Saya terdiam gara-gara itu. Sedang, Yoongi cekikikan di depan muka saya.

.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

.

Sekembalinya ke apartemen, saya langsung mandi dan berpakaian, tak lupa membereskan barang dalam tas yang mesti dibawa ke sekolah. Jam tujuh lewat saya menjemput Yoongi. Lalu kami berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Begitu sampai, dia langsung membukakan kotak bekalnya dan menyuruh saya sarapan. Seperti yang dia janjikan, dia benar-benar membuat roti lapis. Ada dua kotak lain, katanya itu untuk makan siangnya dengan saya. Sungguh indah senin saya. Serasa telah resmi beristri.

"Mereka akan pergi ke mana, ya?"

"Katanya tidak usah khawatir, Jimin. Mereka mau temui kenalannya sekaligus jalan-jalan di Seoul."

Orangtua kami tak tinggal di rumah. Apa yang mereka katakan tentang membantu mengurus pernikahan kami adalah benar. Sungguh bersemangat dua ibu itu.

"Yoongi. Omong-omong, enak ya jadi kita."

"Enak bagaimana?"

"Mau menikah tak perlu repot. Ada orangtua yang dengan senang hati mau mengurusi."

"Tapi kita juga harus bantu, meski tak tahu apa."

Kami tertawa. Karena kami datang lebih awal, kami masih punya cukup banyak waktu untuk bersenda gurau dan berleha sebelum dimulainya jam pelajaran. Dari jendela ruang guru, kami bisa melihat siswa-siswi yang mulai berdatangan ke sekolah.

"Jimin, kau dipanggil."

Yoongi menyenggol lengan saya. Di bawah sana ternyata penjaga gerbang sekolah tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan memanggil saya untuk turun.

"Tolong gantikan saya ya, Pak? Perut saya mulas, mesti tuntaskan urusan di toilet. Saya mungkin agak lama. Dan saya titip juga anak-anak yang datang terlambat, biar mereka diberi sangsi. Mereka suka menyepelekan saya, tak mau menurut. Lebih takut pada gurunya," kata Pak Satpam ketika saya menghampirinya. Saya cuma mengangguk-angguk pasrah. Padahal sedang santai-santainya nikmati pagi bersama calon istri. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Tak hanya sekali ini saja saya gantikan tugas penjaga gerbang sekolah untuk menindak siswa-siswi yang datang terlambat. Sudah sering...

Saya melirik jam tangan. Menjelang waktu ditutupnya gerbang, siswa-siswi berbondong-bondong datang. Mereka berlarian. Saya berdiri melipat tangan. Saya marahi mereka yang jalannya masih santai padahal tahu kalau gerbang akan ditutup lima menit lagi. Anak-anak perempuan mencoba merayu dengan sapaan manis. Saya tak menggubris.

Waktu habis. Saya mesti menutup gerbang.

"Tunggguuu!"

Tinggal sedikit lagi gerbang tertutup sempurna. Tapi saya sisakan sedikit celah untuk mengintip. Dari kejauhan ada seorang anak yang menggendong temannya di punggung. Yang bilang tunggu tadi suaranya saya hapal. Lama-kelamaan sosok-sosok kecil nan buram itu menjadi jelas dan akhirnya saya bisa kenali siapa mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dua murid kesayangan saya?

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?"

Kedatangan mereka disemprot oleh pertanyaan saya. Ini penting. Keterlambatan siswa harus ada alasannya. Tapi alih-alih menjawab, yang satu ngos-ngosan dan satunya malah menangis. Saya jelas bingung mengapa mereka begini.

"Taehyung?"

Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Saya alihkan pertanyaan pada temannya di gendongan.

"Jungkook, kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Heengg... hiks, saya, hiks, heenggg..."

Taehyung sudah selesai menata napas. Dia mendongak untuk tatap saya. "Sudahlah, _Seonsaengnim,_ dia tidak bisa diajak bicara kalau sedang menangis."

"Ya sudah, saya bertanya padamu saja. Jungkook kenapa?"

"Kakinya terkilir, tapi dia ngotot mau sekolah. Dia minta saya menjemputnya ke rumah. Di jalan saya yang mesti memapahnya. Karena dia lambat jadi saya gendong saja."

"Tunggu, saya masih tak paham apa alasan yang bikin Jungkook menangis sampai terisak-isak begini."

"Dia, dia, dia menggerutu terus sepanjang jalan!" adu Jungkook. Lantas kepala temannya digampar. "Kalau tidak mau ya tidak usah membantu! Kamu bisa tinggalkan aku di halte bus tadi!"

"Memangnya aku tega?!" teriak Taehyung.

Dia menegakkan badan dan otomatis Jungkook merosot turun. Saya yang panik berlari untuk menangkap anak itu, takut-takut dia jatuh. Untungnya Jungkook masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya dengan mencengkram seragam Taehyung.

"Makanya pegangan yang benar, supaya tidak jatuh!"

"Tuh, kan! Dia juga memarahi saya, Pak! Makanya, hiks, saya... uhhh, ngggg—hik..."

Tangis Jungkook becampur cegukan. Dia marah pada temannya tapi masih menggelayuti lengan Taehyung dengan erat. Sebelah kakinya diperban dan dia hanya mengenakan sandal rumah. Saya baru sadar ketika memerhatikan.

"Aku capek. Punggungku pegal!"

"Kau tidak mau menggendongku lagi?"

"Kau kira badanmu seringan kapas? Aku tidak mau osteoporosis sebelum lulus SMU! Sudah, kau jalan saja, biar kupapah."

"Gendong..."

"Tidak mau!"

"Taehyung, tumitku sakit..."

"Siapa suruh kepeleset di kamar mandi?!"

Saya memijat kening. Sebetulnya mereka tak harus bertengkar. Alasannya bahkan tak jelas sama sekali.

"Taehyung, sebelum masuk kelas antarkan Jungkook ke ruang kesehatan. Dan Jungkook, kamu tidak usah memaksakan diri. Kalau sekiranya kakimu sakit dan kamu tidak bisa berjalan, pulang saja ya? Katakan pada wali kelasmu dan buat surat pernyataan." Saya minta mereka turuti perkataan saya. Keduanya menatap jari telunjuk saya yang teracung. "Paham, anak-anak?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook mengangguk.

Mereka tak lagi berdebat atau saling meneriaki. Taehyung kembali membungkukkan badan supaya Jungkook bisa naik ke punggungnya. Bocah bergigi kelinci itu digendong temannya lagi.

Setelah berterimakasih, mereka berlalu. Saya menutup gerbang rapat-rapat. Tugas saya selesai. Waktunya saya kembali ke ruang guru dan mempersiapkan diri untuk mengajar di kelas PE pertama.

 _"Eh, Taehyung, bibirnya Park-ssaem kok bengkak begitu, sih? Habis berkelahi apa, ya?"_

 _"Hah? Masak? Berkelahi dengan siapa?"_

Saya menutup mulut, lalu menengok ke belakang. Dua anak itu ternyata tengah menatap saya dengan sorot menelisik.

"CEPAT MASUK KE KELAS, SANA!" teriak saya dengan emosi.

.

.

.

 _...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?..._

 **CONTINUED**


	29. Chapter 29

**What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Kisah seorang guru kasmaran**

.

.

.

Pernikahan adalah satu hal yang bercabang banyak. Apalagi jika kita bicara tentang persiapannya. Selama ibu saya dan (calon) ibu mertua saya ada di Seoul, saya dan Yoongi benar-benar dipaksa untuk mengikuti irama mereka yang serba cepat. Kesannya seperti terburu-buru, tapi memang, kalau dibandingkan dengan pasangan lain, persiapan pernikahan kami terbilang cukup singkat waktunya.

Ibu kami tinggal di Seoul selama lima hari. Lima hari itu pula kami disuruh kesana-kemari. Tanpa jeda, tiap pulang mengajar kami diminta untuk datang ke tempat A, tempat B, tempat C, untuk mengurusi macam-macam hal mulai dari sewa tempat resepsi, dekorasi, pakaian, hantaran, suvenir, katering, dan lain-lain. Kami benar-benar dibuat sibuk. Seperti tidak dibiarkan mengambil napas barang sebentar. Alasannya, mumpung mereka masih di Seoul bersama kami. Katanya begitu. Saya berterimakasih karena mereka mau repot-repot mencari dan memutuskan, sehingga saya dan Yoongi tinggal membuat janji. Tapi di sisi lain, jujur saja saya merasa bahwa kami sebetulnya tak benar-benar diberikan kepercayaan untuk mengurusi pernikahan kami sendiri. Mungkin pikir mereka, kami yang tiap hari kerja ini tidak akan sanggup melakukannya tanpa bantuan.

Ini hari Sabtu. Orangtua kami telah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing kemarin malam. Riuh telah hilang. Sebenarnya ada rasa kosong ketika tiba-tiba rumah Yoongi jadi sepi tanpa mereka. Tapi saya bersyukur karena di hari libur ini saya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Badan saya sudah letih. Saya tidak mau sakit hanya gara-gara terlalu sibuk. Omong-omong, saya sudah resmi pindah ke rumahnya Yoongi. Pakaian saya mengisi spasi dalam lemarinya. Beberapa barang kecil milik saya ada di atas meja riasnya. Yang lain-lain masih di dalam kardus, belum sempat dikeluarkan apalagi dirapikan. Belum ada waktu untuk mengurusi.

"Jimin, apa kau hanya akan tiduran di kasur sampai besok?"

Saya menengok. Tadinya sedang main gim di ponsel. Tapi Yoongi yang datang dan menegur seketika mengalihkan perhatian. Saya menjawab, "Ng… ya, mungkin."

"Tidak ada rencana?"

"Rencana apa?"

"Apapun?"

"Tidak." Saya menggeleng. Yoongi menekuk bibir ke bawah. Dia duduk di tepian kasur dan memunggungi saya. Saya tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia nampak kecewa begitu. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang kamu inginkan?"

Yoongi akhirnya membalik badan. "Kemarin-kemarin kita sangat sibuk. Aku sampai stres karena mesti mengurusi persiapan pernikahan juga tugas anak-anak murid. Rasanya ingin menyegarkan pikiran. Pergi ke suatu tempat, misalnya. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang lelah ya? Jadi ingin di rumah saja?"

Saya mengurut kening. Memang benar apa yang dia katakan. Karena lelah, seharian ini saya hanya berleha di kasur tanpa ada niatan untuk turun sama sekali. Hanya saja, ketika dia inginkan sesuatu, kenapa saya justru tidak paham? Mengapa sulit untuk membaca ekspresi atau gelagat yang dia tunjukkan pada saya? Seharusnya saya tahu. Ah, memang bodoh Park Jimin ini.

"Kau ingin ke mana?" Saya pegang tangannya. Saya elus-elus. Pelan-pelan cemberut Yoongi berubah jadi senyuman. Wajahnya kembali melembut.

"Aku ingin ke bioskop."

"Mau nonton apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Pokoknya ingin ke bioskop."

"…oke…" Saya mengangguk lambat. Saya benar-benar tak paham mengapa bisa dia menginginkan sesuatu padahal tak jelas alasannya karena apa. Saya kira ada film yang ingin dia tonton, nyatanya tidak.

"Ayo ke bioskop. Kita sangat jarang berkencan, bukan? Aku ingin seperti pasangan lain yang menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan pergi ke bioskop," katanya. Jari-jari saya ditarik-tarik. "Aku akan mandi dan berdandan."

Yoongi membuka lemari, mengambil baju. Dia terlihat asyik memilah-milih. Saya masih di kasur memandanginya. Saya baru berhenti ketika dia memanggil nama saya.

"Jimin."

Pura-pura saya mainkan gim. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakai celana jins ini." Dia menarik sepotong celana jins biru dari tumpukan pakaian saya.

"Aku… jarang sekali pergi keluar mengenakan celana itu."

"Kalau begitu hari ini kau pakai jins ya?"

Celana itu ditaruh di atas kasur. Yoongi kembali memilah-milih pakaian. Saya kira dia sedang memilih pakaian untuk dirinya sendiri, ternyata sedari tadi dia mencari pakaian untuk saya.

"Sepertinya akan bagus dengan kaos Polo ini. Warnanya senada dengan celana jinsmu, juga sepatu olahragamu yang biru tua itu."

Satu stel pakaian kencan sudah lengkap. Saya cuma diam. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa kecil di mana Ibu yang pilihkan baju untuk saya. Bedanya, ketika Yoongi yang memilihkan, ada rasa malu sekaligus senang. Mungkin benar kalau selera berpakaian saya terlalu kolot dan monoton sehingga dia ingin saya tampil beda saat berkencan dengannya.

"Kau mau tunggu aku atau mandi denganku?"

"A-apa?" Saya terkejut.

Yoongi yang memeluk potongan kemejanya kemudian mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi, "Kau mau tunggu aku atau mandi denganku?"

Cepat-cepat saya menggeleng. "T-tidak, tidak. Aku akan mandi setelah kau selesai."

"Oke."

Yoongi menggeluyur keluar kamar. Saya mengelus dada sembari menghela napas panjang. Selama lima hari ini saya tidak pernah mengusik Yoongi kalau dia sedang mandi. Saya tidak pernah pula punya usulan untuk mandi bersama. Maka dari itu saya kaget, karena malah Yoongi yang mengusul. Tampangnya polos pula. Saya tak habis pikir, apa mandi bersama saya adalah hal yang sebegitu biasa baginya sehingga dia tak merasa takut atau khawatir? Sedang saya sendiri tak pernah bisa sebegitu tenangnya. Tidur di sebelahnya pun saya mesti banyak bersabar, apalagi untuk mandi dengannya. Saya belum siap melihatnya telanjang secara langsung (walau pernah terbayang di mimpi-mimpi malam saya, tapi kenyataannya saya belum tahu persisnya seperti apa). Untung saja dia selalu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian utuh. Kalau hanya dengan selembar handuk, atau tanpa handuk sama sekali, bisa-bisa saya khilaf dan lompat menerjangnya. Saya tak mau itu terjadi. Bagaimana pun, seperti yang sudah saya katakan berkali-kali, kami belum resmi. Dia belum sepenuhnya menjadi hak saya. Dia masih hak orangtua dan keluarganya.

 _ **...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?...**_

Kami sampai di bioskop mendekati jam tujuh malam. Banyak pasangan, sudah saya duga. Mereka bergandeng-gandengan tangan juga berjalan rapat dengan mesranya. Kalau lihat diri sendiri, tak jauh beda. Sedari masuk mal, Yoongi melulu mengalungkan tangannya di lengan saya. Seperti takut saya hilang, lucu sekali.

"Aku tidak akan hilang di keramaian, kenapa kamu begitu erat memegangi aku?"

"Orang-orang memerhatikan kamu. Aku takut kamu diambil oleh mereka."

Saya benar-benar tertawa ketika dia mengatakan itu. Tapi memang benar, beberapa kali saya mendapati orang-orang yang tengah memerhatikan saya. Entah karena apa. Yoongi bilang karena saya berdandan. Padahal dia sendiri yang memilihkan pakaian saya, dia juga yang menyisir rambut saya dengan tatanan sedemikian rupa, tapi dia malah takut kalau saya jadi pusat perhatian.

"Katakan saja kalau orang tampan ini sudah ada yang punya," bisik saya jahil.

"Ah, kamu ini."

Ya, seperti yang kamu kira, saya mendapat pukulan sayang darinya.

" _Aku masih takut sampai sekarang. Nanti kalau aku tidur lalu mimpi buruk kau harus bertanggung jawab, ya!"_

" _Apa urusannya dengan aku? Kan kau yang mau nonton film itu!"_

Kadang-kadang, saya bingung. Jika saya pergi bersama Yoongi berduaan, seperti ada magnet yang mendekatkan orang-orang yang kami kenal sehingga kami dan mereka (bahkan tanpa dikehendaki) bertemu di suatu tempat. Ribut perdebatan itu saya tahu dibuat oleh siapa. Ketika hendak mengantre tiket, saya melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung keluar dari lorong. Kenapa pula mereka mesti berada di satu bioskop yang sama dengan kami? Kapan saya bisa bebas berkencan tanpa ada gangguan dari anak-anak itu? Apa saya mesti kencan ke planet Mars?

Saya memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak melihat. Saya diam-diam saja, memandangi layar jadwal tayang film.

"Ah! Taehyung! Jungkook!"

Sialnya, Yoongi malah menyapa mereka. Saya cuma bisa menggelus wajah. Kencan kami tak akan tenang kalau begini.

" _Min-ssaem!"_

" _Oh! Ada Park-ssaem juga!"_

Anak-anak itu berlarian. Orang-orang yang mengantre sampai-sampai mengengok pada kami. Saya malu sekali. Saat mereka menghampiri, saya masih pura-pura tidak peduli. Tapi lain saya lain pula Yoongi. Dia menyambut anak-anak itu dengan ramah.

"Kalian habis nonton?"

"Iya, Min- _ssaem._ Habis nonton film horor," jawab Jungkook.

"Waah? Apa filmnya seru?"

"Tentu saja."

"Taehyung. bagaimana kamu tahu filmnya seru atau tidak? Dua jam di dalam sana kamu hanya menutup mata dan bersembunyi di belakang punggungku."

"Aku takut, Jungkook!" Taehyung seketika memeluk Jungkook dari belakang.

Belum beberapa detik, tangan yang memeluk itu dihempaskan. Jungkook menggeleng-geleng. "Padahal dia yang membelikan aku tiket untuk nonton film itu, _Seonsaengnim._ Dan dia juga yang menghabiskan uangnya untuk hal yang sia-sia."

"Apakah seseram itu?" Yoongi menggigit jari.

"Seram, tapi ceritanya sangat menarik."

Obrolan mereka berlanjut. Ketika Jungkook menyebut judul, saya melihat jadwal tayangnya. Kurang lebih lima belas menit lagi film itu akan tayang di teater satu. Ada perasaan bahwa Yoongi akan mengajak saya menonton film itu pula…

"Jimin, ayo kita nonton film itu."

Benar, bukan? Saya mendengus pasrah.

"Omong-omong, Park- _ssaem_ pasif sekali sejak tadi."

Saya menoleh. Dalam hati saya bertanya-tanya kenapa anak bermata besar itu menggunakan kata pasif untuk menunjuk saya yang diam. Dia habis belajar apa di sekolah?

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin saja takut nonton film horor?" Yoongi menjawab.

Saya tersenyum kering. Bukan karena takut atau apa. Saya bahkan tak memikirkan filmnya. Kediaman saya punya tujuan, supaya kami tak perlu berlama-lama berbincang dengan anak-anak itu.

"Tumben sekali Park- _ssaem_ terlihat gaya," celetuk Taehyung.

Yoongi tersenyum bangga. "Saya yang dandani."

"Woah, kalau begitu tiap hari Min- _ssaem_ saja yang dandani Park- _ssaem_!"

"Maunya memang begitu. Lagipula saya senang dandani dia."

"Enak ya. Kook, aku juga mau siapkan baju untukmu. Aku punya macam-macam baju peri dan puteri raja bekas teater dulu."

"Ih, aku tak perlu kau dandani! Siapa pula yang mau pakai itu!"

Lama-lama saya bisa migrain kalau mereka terus bertengkar seperti itu. Aneh saja, Yoongi malah tertawa-tawa. Pertengkaran mereka seperti sebuah hiburan baginya.

"Kalian lucu, ya. Bertengkar melulu."

"Saya tidak pernah mau bertengkar dengannya, Min- _ssaem,_ tapi entah kenapa Taehyung selalu membuat saya kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun."

"Maaf, semua. Saya mau beli tiket dulu ya." Karena tak tahan, saya berpamitan. Mereka saya tinggalkan di luar garis antrean.

 _ **...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?...**_

Menonton film horor adalah hal yang tak menyenangkan. Saya tak mau bilang kalau saya penakut. Tapi, film yang kami tonton memang benar-benar menegangkan. Saya lebih memilih untuk menonton film horor berdarah-darah ketimbang horor yang mengangkat tema mistis penuh keheningan dan kesenyapan. Saya lelah karena melulu dibuat merinding bulu kuduk. Keluar dari bioskop tampang Yoongi terlihat biasa saja. Tapi ketika ditanya, dia takut. Dia bilang hantunya menyeramkan. Saya jadi ingat kata-kata Jungkook soal Taehyung yang melulu bersembunyi dan bukannya menonton. Yoongi pun sama begitu. Dia duduk di kursinya dan memegang basket _popcorn_ bukan untuk menikmati film, tapi untuk menyusup di belakang punggung saya…

Kami sampai di rumah sekitar pukul sebelas malam. Jalanan menuju rumah Yoongi sudah mulai sepi. Orang-orang mungkin sudah tidur. Sebetulnya kami selesai menonton pukul sembilan, tapi Yoongi masih ingin jalan-jalan di alun-alun kota. Katanya dia ingin mencicipi jajanan yang hanya ada di malam hari di tempat itu. Jadilah kami berkeliling dulu. Kami membeli banyak makanan (yang sebagian besar bukan saya yang memesan). Saya agak takjub juga melihat Yoongi yang begitu lahap memakan jajanan-jajanan itu. Seperti orang balas dendam, begitu bernafsu. Padahal kemarin dia sempat bilang pada saya kalau dia tak mau berat badannya bertambah terus. Dia takut pakaian yang sudah diukur di penjahit tak akan muat ketika hari pernikahan kami nanti.

"Aku makan seperti babi."

Saya hanya tertawa. Kami baru selesai sikat gigi. Sebelum ini dia sempat menyantap sepotong kue tiramisu. Sedang tidak bisa mengontrol nafsu makan, katanya. Saya maklum saja.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Aku senang." Yoongi mematikan lampu kamar. Hanya lampu di atas meja nakas yang dibiarkan menyala. Cahayanya temaram, tapi cukup untuk membuat saya bisa melihat wajahnya yang manis.

"Kau tidak akan mimpi buruk, kan?"

"Kalau begitu peluk aku semalaman supaya aku tak mimpi buruk."

"Baiklah…"

Kami naik ke kasur bersama. Selimut ditarik. Saya merangkulnya. Saya bawa dia ke dalam pelukan. Yoongi menggerakkan kepalanya, mencari posisi nyaman.

Dengan suara yang lembut dia berkata, "Selamat malam, suamiku."

Yoongi menyusup di ketiak saya. Dia memeluk saya erat. Dada saya terasa sesak, entah mengapa. Saya harap degup jantung saya yang tak karuan ini tak sampai terdengar olehnya. Pelan-pelan saya kecup keningnya, lalu saya balas ucapan selamat malamnya.

"Ya, selamat malam… istriku."

 _ **...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?...**_

Minggu pagi, Yoongi mencuci. Dia suruh saya untuk membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang lain, seperti menyapu dan mengepel lantai. Padahal saya berniat untuk ikut mencuci, berhubung yang kotor dan menumpuk bukan hanya pakaian miliknya saja, tapi milik saya juga. Ada celana dalam saya di situ. Yoongi bilang biar dia cuci saja semua sekalian, tak perlu dipisah-pisah. Saya hanya mengiayakan tanpa bisa banyak protes. Yang paling bikin malu adalah ketika dia teriaki saya dari ruang cuci sambil tertawa. Katanya dia tak percaya kalau saya punya celana dalam kuning bergambar bebek…

Siang hari, kira-kira jam sebelas, pekerjaan kami selesai. Lantai sudah bersih. Pakaian sudah dijemur. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang dan Yoongi sedang bersiap-siap untuk memasak di dapur. Dari ruang tengah saya mengintip. Memang paling cantik ketika dia kenakan celemek dan menggulung lengan kaosnya sampai ke siku. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

"Kau mau masak apa?" tanya saya. Saya ke dapur hampiri dia.

" _Tempura?"_ jawabnya setengah bertanya. Ekspresinya sangat lucu.

"Permisi! Min- _ssaem_!"

Ketika ada hidung bangir yang muncul dari pintu dapur, saya sudah siap untuk mengeluh.

"Oh, Taehyung, ada apa?"

Yoongi meletakkan pisau dan terung di atas talenan. Dia berjalan ke pintu untuk menyambut. Kalau saya, hanya berdiri sembari menggerutu dalam hati. Taehyung lagi, Taehyung lagi…. Baru kemarin kami bertemu. Ah, saya baru ingat. Dia bertetangga dengan Yoongi. Jika saya tinggal di sini, ada kemungkinan setiap hari saya akan bertemu dengan dia. Ya Tuhan, sabarkan saya.

"Ibu buat _pudding_ roti. Katanya Min- _ssaem_ harus dapat satu loyang."

"Aah, terima kasih! Maaf merepotkan! Saya pindahkan dulu ya, piringnya saya cuci dulu. Sebentar."

"Tidak apa, _Seonsaengnim_ , nanti saja. Saya mau pulang, tadi sedang main gim, tanggung."

"Tidak akan makan di sini?"

"Min _-ssaem_ sedang masak?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu saya mau ikut makan di sini saja. Masakan Min- _ssaem_ lebih enak dari masakan Ibu."

Anak itu menutup pintu dapur, serta-merta duduk di kursi tinggi depan meja bar. Saya memandangnya penuh keheranan. Dan seperti biasa, tanpa adanya rasa bersalah atau apapun, dia menunjukkan senyum kotaknya pada saya.

"Kenapa Park _-ssaem_ jadi sering ada di sini?"

"Karena dia sudah pindah ke rumah saya," jawab Yoongi yang sedang memindahkan _pudding_ ke wadah lain.

"Pantas saya lihat jaket olahraga punya Park- _ssaem_ di jemuran." Taehyung menunjuk ke atas.

Iya, baru saja, jaket saya dijemur. Mungkin anak ini melihat ada kejanggalan di antara pakaian-pakaian basah yang dijemur di balkon lantai dua. Tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu? Jangan-jangan dia selalu memerhatikan apa-apa saja yang Yoongi cuci?

"Kalau tidak mau membantu, kalian tunggu di ruang tengah saja, jangan di sini. Hush, hush."

Yoongi mengusir. Saya tertohok. Keberadaan saya di dapur memang tak ada guna. Begitu pula Taehyung yang hanya cengengesan sambil menonton kegiatan Yoongi. Akhirnya saya tuntun anak itu ke ruang tengah. Saya nyalakan tivi. Yang tayang adalah kartun siang. Karena tak suka, saya pindahkan salurannya. Tapi Taehyung bilang jangan, dia mau nonton kartun. Rimot direbut. Dia kembalikan ke saluran kartun. Saya tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Mungkin karena lapar juga saya jadi malas untuk meladeninya.

Kami duduk di sofa. Taehyung sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri. Tivi tidak dia tonton. Saya bingung. Fokusnya ke mana? Nonton kartun atau main gim? Saya mendengus lalu ambil rimot dan pindahkan ke saluran berita.

Taehyung memekik, "Jangan dipindahkan!"

Perebutan ini tak akan ada akhirnya. Saya pun memutuskan untuk turut sibuk dengan ponsel sendiri. Saat hendak main gim, saya teringat sesuatu. Ada satu hal yang belum sempat saya dan Yoongi urus selama beberapa hari ini. Karena kesannya sepele kami jadi tak terlalu peduli. Padahal, itu juga penting.

"Oh ya, Taehyung, berapa nomor ponsel Jungkook? Beritahu saya."

"Kenapa Bapak minta nomornya Jungkook?"

"Ada perlu. Sudah, berapa?"

"Saya tidak hapal."

"Lihat di ponselmu."

Taehyung diam lama, lalu mengangguk. Apa gunanya benda pipih yang dipegangnya sedari tadi itu? Saya kesal. Ingin dilampiaskan tapi tak bisa. Akhirnya saya cuma membelai-belai rambutnya penuh sayang—tidak, itu kekesalan.

"Ini, _Seonsaengnim_ ," unjuknya pada saya. Selagi saya mengetik nomor Jungkook, dia bertanya, "Serius saya tidak akan diberitahu?"

Saya menatap Taehyung. Dia berkedip polos. "Ck. Saya mau minta Jungkook buatkan desain undangan pernikahan."

"Oooh!" Anak itu bersorak. "Kalau begitu biar saya saja yang beritahu dia. Saya _chat_ Jungkook sekarang."

Taehyung ketak-ketik, padahal saya belum bilang iya untuk izinkan. Saya hanya bisa menunggu. Percuma kalau saya yang kirim pesan pada Jungkook. Sudah pasti pesan Taehyung lebih dulu sampai.

"Jungkook mengetik…"

Apa perlu dia laporkan itu pada saya?

"Dia jawab begini, Pak."

Dia berikan ponselnya pada saya. Kemudian sebaris jawaban di aplikasi _chat_ itu saya baca dalam hati.

 _ **Boleh saja asal ada komisi. Park-ssaem bilang tidak aku mau dibayar berapa?**_

Saya mendecak. Sungguh perhitungan anak satu itu. Dia bahkan langsung menanyakan nominal yang akan saya bayarkan untuk pekerjaannya.

"Katakan saja padanya, untuk harga pasti nanti temui saya langsung hari Senin di jam istirahat siang. Mesti dibicarakan dulu."

"Siap!"

Taehyung ketak-ketik lagi.

"Jungkook mengetik…"

"Pasti jawabannya cuma oke."

"Benar sekali. Apa Park _-ssaem_ cenayang?"

Saya mengambil napas panjang, lalu membuangnya panjang-panjang juga.

Satu jam berselang. Saya sudah bosan main gim. Taehyung masih asyik. Dia tak lagi peduli meski saya pindahkan saluran tivi. Di Minggu siang, tak ada acara yang seru. Suntuk sekali. Mungkin mereka yang hidup di dunia pertelevisian tahu kalau di hari Minggu tidak ada yang mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk duduk menonton. Orang-orang lebih memilih untuk pergi keluar, _refreshing_ , jalan-jalan, makan, berkendara, berkumpul bersama keluarga dan kawan-kawan. Maka dari itu, konten di hari Minggu seperti tak jadi prioritas, apalagi Minggu siang.

Saya menengok ke dapur. Saat itu pula Yoongi berjalan ke ruang tengah. Saya dengar dia terisak. Matanya basah dan hidungnya merah.

Dengan panik saya gapai dia, "Yoongi, kamu menangis?"

"Iya," katanya.

"Astaga. Kenapa? Apa kau terluka ketika memasak?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menangisi kebodohanku."

Saya yang sedang memeriksa jari-jarinya seketika berhenti. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku masak nasi. Seingatku aku sudah tekan _cook_ , ternyata belum. Padahal aku sudah menunggunya satu jam … hengg…. Pantas saja, pikirku kenapa tak matang-matang juga nasinya, ternyata memang belum kutekan _cook…._ Maaf ya…"

"Kau tidak perlu menangisi nasi! Itu bukan masalah besar!" Saya mencoba memenangkan hatinya.

"Itu masalah besar, karena aku lapar dan aku masih harus menunggu, Jimin…"

Yoongi masih menangis, saya bingung mesti apa. "Sudah, jangan menangis, ada anak muridmu di sini. Malu."

"Tidak apa-apa, _Seonsaengnim._ Saya juga pernah menangis waktu Jungkook janji mau buatkan saya jus mangga tapi tidak jadi-jadi," sahut Taehyung. Yoongi setengah meringis. Air matanya terus mengalis sementara mulutnya ditutupi karena tak mau tertawa. Tak lama dia menghapus sendiri jejak airmatanya.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke dapur dulu ya. Aku sedang merebus kuah sup _miso_."

Dia cekikikan sendiri. Saya heran. _Mood-_ nya bisa berubah drastis sebegitu cepatnya. Apa ini karena Taehyung?

"Park- _ssaem_ sangat beruntung."

"Huh?"

Saya mendadak kikuk. Tidak tahu maksud dari anak ini tapi kata-katanya terdengar tak biasa. Begitu … pas di hati.

"Ehem, ehem." Supaya tidak canggung saya mengganti topik, "Taehyung, apa kamu sudah memutuskan untuk kuliah di mana? Atau bekerja sebagai apa. Ujian tak lama lagi, bukan? Setelah ujian selesai, dan kamu lulus SMU, kamu bukan lagi anak-anak. Dunia yang sesungguhnya menantimu. Maka dari itu kamu sudah harus memutuskan segalanya mulai dari sekarang."

"Saya mau kuliah, Park- _ssaem_. Saya ingin kuliah di universitas X, jurusan komunikasi."

"Nah, bagus itu. Sudah ada tujuan. Tinggal meniti jalannya saja untuk sampai ke sana."

"Tapi melihat Park- _ssaem_ dan Min- _ssaem_ , saya jadi ingin menikah saja."

"HEH? APA KATAMU?"

"Saya ingin menikah, Pak."

 _ **...What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?...**_

 **CONTINUED**

 _Halo. Masih adakah yang nunggu kisah kasih guru cadut satu ini?_

 _Maafkan saya yang apdetnya lama pake banget. Bulan ini kondisi saya sedang tidak kondusif untuk nulis. Tapi hari ini, entah kenapa nyambi ngantor malah nyambi bikin cerita ini wkwkwk. Maso emang…_

 _Yaudah deh, saya nggak mau banyak cing-cong. Mau bilang makasih aja buat yang udah baca. Maafkan bila banyak typo yang merajalela. Salam sayang dari Kuncen._


	30. Chapter 30

"Jadi, bagaimana _Seonsaengnim_?"

"Ya begitu. Saya ingin kamu buatkan desain undangan untuk pernikahan saya."

"Komisinya?"

"Saya mau lihat dulu seberapa bagus desain yang kamu buat."

"Tapi saya sudah punya patokan harga minimum, Pak." Jungkook mengambil sebuah pena dari meja saya, lalu menuliskan angka-angka di kertas bekas. Itu nominal uang. "Segini."

"Kalau desainmu bagus, saya bisa kasih segini." Saya rebut penanya. Saya coret angka terdepan.

Jungkook protes, "Pak, itu lebihnya cuma sedikit."

"Jungkook, kerjakan saja dulu, apa salahnya?" Saya jadi kesal juga. Anak ini orientasinya melulu pada uang. Urusan negosiasi bayaran kerja rasa-rasanya bakal sulit menemukan titik terang.

.

.

.

 **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Kisah seorang guru kasmaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mengiyakan permintaan saya untuk bertemu. Kami ambil kesempatan di jam istirahat siang. Yoongi diajak Jin _-ssaem_ makan di luar sekolah. Tadinya saya pun diajak, tapi karena punya janji dengan Jungkook, terpaksa saya tetap di sekolah dan membiarkan mereka pergi berdua. Di meja ada sebungkus camilan permen _jelly_. Sembari bicara saya dan Jungkook ganti-gantian mencomot permen itu.

"Baiklah. Bapak mau desain undangan yang seperti apa?"

"Yang sederhana saja."

"Yang sederhana itu yang bagaimana, Pak? Mesti ada temanya."

"Bebas."

Saya ini orangnya simpel. Tidak mau dibikin repot. Bahkan ketika Jungkook tanyakan itu, saya tidak terpikirkan apa-apa selain undangan yang biasa disebar orang-orang. Yang penting ada nama kami dan tanggalnya, itu saja. Jungkook adalah anak yang kreatif, jadi tanpa perlu saran pun, saya pikir dia bisa membuat desain undangan yang bagus.

"Tidak, tidak. Saya mau bertema. Bapak yang memutuskan."

Saya diam. Sebutir permen _jelly_ tertahan di bibir.

"Oh, satu lagi. Saya juga butuh referensi. Apa boleh saya lihat foto _prewedding_ Park- _ssaem_ dan Min- _ssaem_?"

" _Prewedding_?"

"Bapak belum berfoto untuk itu?" Mata besar anak itu membelalak bulat seperti bola ping-pong. Dia kaget. Badannya mundur ke sandaran kursi lalu tangannya dia lipat di depan dada sembari melayangkan tatapan remeh pada saya. "Ah, saya curiga. Jangan katakan belum."

"Belum." Saya menggeleng. Memang benar. Mau jawab apa lagi?

"Astagaaa!" Jungkook menjatuhkan kepalanya ke permukaan meja. "Lebih baik Park- _ssaem_ foto _prewedding_ dulu. Masak mau menggelar acara pernikahan tanpa foto _prewedding_? Nanti _display_ di lokasi mau pajang apa? Poster sedot wese? Atau iklan lowongan kerj—"

Saya ambil beberapa butir permen, lalu saya jejali mulutnya dengan itu. Jungkook terlihat marah dan saya merasa perlu untuk menenangkannya. "Sabar, Nak," kata saya. "Saya tahu. Kamu memang benar. Mungkin saya akan tanya Yoongi soal ini."

Wajah Jungkook mengendur. Dia mengunyah permen-permen yang tadi saya jejali. "Omong-omong, saya punya rekomendasi fotografer yang sudah pro, Pak. Hasil fotonya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Bagus."

"Siapa?"

"Ini akun media sosialnya." Jungkook mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya. Dia menunjukkan sebuah akun media sosial pada saya. "Tim Teater Merah sekolah kita bernah difoto olehnya, Pak. Hasilnya luar biasa. Bapak lihat yang setengah mukanya tertutupi topeng? Itu Taehyung waktu memerankan salah satu tokoh antagonis di teater tahun lalu."

"Saya tidak ingat dia pernah jadi tokoh antagonis. Tak terbayang."

"Saya juga tak bisa membayangkannya, Pak. Saya tidak nonton teaternya waktu itu."

"Kenapa?"

Jungkook menggedikkan bahu. "Persiapan ujian. Tahun lalu saya belum jadi siswa di sini, pula."

"Uuugh, waktu itu kamu masih SMP, ya Kook?" Saya cubit dia. Saya jadi gemas mengingat Jungkook yang begitu culun waktu pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Rambutnya seperti mangkok dan pipinya gembul.

"Pak, hentikan." Raut muka Jungkook berubah risih. "Bukankah kita sedang bicarakan fotografer ini?"

"Ah, ya. Betul. Sampai mana tadi?"

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Saya bicara banyak dengan Jungkook. Anak itu sebetulnya sama cerewetnya dengan Taehyung. Bedancya, yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook lebih berbobot. Kalau Taehyung sedang berceloteh, saya lebih banyak diam, cukup didengarkan supaya nanti dia berhenti sendiri. Kalau Jungkook, ya pada dasarnya karena dia pintar, jadi topik yang dia angkat ketika berbicara dengan pria seusia saya bukan lagi tentang kucing berwajah aneh yang vidionya viral di internet, melainkan isu-isu yang berkaitan dengan pendidikan dan salah satunya adalah urusan uang semester sekolah kami yang katanya mau dinaikkan sekian persen.

Waktu makan siang saya yang pendek akhirnya saya manfaatkan dengan makan mie instan. Kebetulan, karena Kim- _ssaem_ duduknya di sebelah saya, jadi saya bisa meminta satu kap tanpa perlu jauh-jauh membeli ke kantin.

Tepat sekali, ketika mie saya habis, Yoongi kembali ke ruang guru. Saya lebih dulu menenggak sebotol air mineral sebelum menggapai-gapaikan tangan padanya dan memintanya duduk.

"Yoongi, aku mau bicarakan sesuatu," kata saya.

"Apa itu?"

"Foto _prewedding._ Kita belum punya, bukan?"

"Ah, benar!" Yoongi menepuk dahi. Dia sedikit tertawa. "Kenapa tak ingat?"

"Saat jam makan siang tadi aku bicara dengan Jungkook. Dia merekomendasikan seorang fotografer yang hasil jepretannya bagus. Aku suka. Mungkin dia bisa memotret kita nanti."

"Kalau begitu ayo segera berfoto!"

"Kau maunya kapan? Di mana? Aku akan menghubungi fotografernya."

"Akhir minggu ini, kalau bisa. Hari sabtu. Tanyakan saja apakah dia punya waktu luang atau tidak di hari itu."

"Tempatnya di mana?"

"Aku ingin berfoto di tempat yang bernuansa Jepang."

 _"Saya tahu, saya tahu!"_

Saya dan Yoongi menoleh. Secara tiba-tiba Kim _-ssaem_ menginterupsi. Kami bahkan tak tahu kalau sedari tadi dia masih duduk di kursinya dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan kami.

"Di kota ada sebuah penginapan tradisional Jepang, Park- _ssaem._ Tempatnya bagus, walau kecil sih. Biaya sewa permalamnya sangat ramah di kantong. Perizinan untuk foto komersil pun sangat mudah."

"Benarkah?" Yoongi bertanya dengan antusias.

Saya menatap sangsi. "Kenapa Anda hapal sekali?"

"Tiga kali saya ke sana dengan Seokjin. Pernah ditawari untuk berfoto juga."

"Kalian..."

Mereka yang tanpa ikatan pernikahan itu berdua-duaan di penginapan, kiranya apa yang dilakukan? Apalagi sampai tiga kali. Berarti tempat itu sangat kondusif untuk—ah, terlalu dini memikirkan ini.

"Ayo kita berfoto di sana!" Yoongi mengguncang lengan saya. Dan seperti biasa, jika dia menginginkan sesuatu, tugas saya memenuhi keinginannya.

"Oke... kita berfoto di sana."

"Astaga. Tiba-tiba aku jadi sangat bersemangat," kata Yoongi. Memang nampak sekali dari wajahnya. Begitu berseri bak bunga yang mekar sempurna.

"Apa karena kau senang berfoto?" goda saya.

"Bukan. Ini karena aku akan berfoto denganmu."

Mendadak wajah saya terasa panas. Saya menutupi muka menahan malu. Di belakang saya Kim- _ssaem_ cekikikan dengan puasnya. Tadinya saya berniat menggoda Yoongi, tapi malah saya yang kena umpan sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau sehabis mengajar kita pergi ke mal untuk beli baju?"

"Beli baju?"

"Supaya serasi ketika berfoto."

"Yaay! Begitu, dong!"

Kim- _ssaem_ bersorak. Dia dan Yoongi berselebrasi. Saya melongo lihat kekompakan mereka.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Sore hari, sepulang mengajar, saya dan Yoongi pergi ke mal. Untungnya hari ini saya tak mengajar olahraga sambil praktik, jadi saya tidak perlu khawatirkan badan yang bau keringat. Saya hanya menerangkan teori dan saya biarkan anak-anak murid saya yang belajar sendiri. Badan saya aman. Kim- _ssaem_ sempat menyemprotkan parfumnya ke pakaian saya sesaat sebelum saya berpamitan. Aromanya maskulin. Jujur saya lebih suka parfum beraroma buah. Tapi Kim- _ssaem_ bilang, apa yang saya sukai tak begitu penting ketimbang apa yang Yoongi sukai. Kalau Yoongi suka, mestinya saya juga suka. Siapa tahu parfum maskulin seperti milik Kim _-ssaem_ ini memang seleranya Yoongi.

"Jimin, bajunya bagus," seru Yoongi. Kami masuk ke sebuah toko yang menjual pakaian dan sepatu. Dia menunjukkan dua stel baju yang modelnya beda tapi warnanya senada. Seperti apa yang Kim- _ssaem_ bilang, kalau Yoongi suka, mestinya saya suka juga.

"Iya." Saya mengangguk. Yoongi menenteng baju-baju itu seraya memilah-milih yang lain.

"Yang ini juga bagus."

"Iya."

Sebetulnya saya sendiri sedang melihat-lihat, tapi tak kunjung selesai kalau Yoongi melulu memanggil saya untuk minta pendapat. Pada akhirnya saya menyerah. Biar Yoongi saja yang memilih. Saya menggeluyur ke bagian di mana sepatu-sepatu dipajang rapi. Modelnya biasa saja. Orang bilang barang bagus akan muncul sendirinya tanpa perlu dicari. Saat itu memang belum ada yang klop di hati. Saya hendak kembali ke bagian pakaian, tapi sesuatu menarik perhatian. Di samping saya ada _display_ sepatu anak-anak dan sepatu bayi. Bentuknya memang sederhana, tapi ukurannya yang mini membuat gemas. Saya ambil sepasang yang warnanya putih.

"Jimin?"

Saya agak terkejut, tahu-tahu dia berdiri di belakang saya.

"Sedang lihat apa?"

"Ini bagus," kata saya. Sepatu mungil itu saya tunjukkan pada Yoongi.

"Kau suka itu?"

"Ya. Sepatu ini mungil dan terlihat lucu."

Nampaknya Yoongi setuju. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah selesai memilih baju?"

"Sudah."

Dia menyampirkan beberapa potong baju di lengannya. Saya rasa itu terlalu banyak untuk sekadar berfoto. Ah, atau, karena foto _prewedding_ adalah momen spesial, Yoongi ingin menyiapkan yang terbaik.

"Kemarikan semua baju itu. Aku yang bayar."

"Terima kasih!"

Kami ke kasir. Seorang nona yang melayani kami sempat takjub karena semua pakaian yang kami pilih berpasang-pasangan. Kalau punya Yoongi yang biru muda, saya biru tua, punya Yoongi blus, saya kemeja. Beda bahan tapi masih mirip. Nona itu tersenyum sendiri, entah membayangkan apa.

"Terima kasih, ini belanjaannya."

"Sama, sama. Terima kasih juga, Nona."

Kami keluar toko. Saya jalan duluan, tidak bisa menggandeng Yoongi karena dia terlihat sibuk mengecek sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Yoongi, habis ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Saya bertanya, herannya mengapa tidak ada yang menjawab? Saya pikir sedari tadi Yoongi mengekori saya. Tapi dia tak ada!

"Yoongi? Yoongi?"

Dengan panik saya celingak-celinguk mencarinya. Entah karena insting atau apa, saya memutuskan untuk kembali ke toko yang barusan saya kunjungi. Hampir saya jatuh lemas ketika mengetahui Yoongi ada di sana, sedang berdiri di depan kasir. Saat dia keluar dari toko itu saya buru-buru memeluknya.

"Jimin, kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku sempat khawatir kau hilang di antara keramaian."

"Tidak usah berlebihan!" Dia terbahak.

Saya melepas pelukan. Saya lihat dia menjinjing kantung kertas kecil yang berisi sebuah kotak yang sama kecilnya pula. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja tadi? Apa yang kau beli?"

"Sepatu."

"Sepatu? Kok kotaknya kecil?"

"Karena sepatunya kecil. Katamu kau suka sepatu ini."

Yoongi mengeluarkan kotak dari dalam kantung itu. Dia buka kotaknya, lalu dia perlihatkan pada saya bahwa sepatu yang dia maksud adalah yang sempat saya tunjuk ketika menunggunya memilih pakaian sebelum ini. Saya terharu sekaligus malu. Padahal saya tak benar-benar serius menginginkan sepatu mungil itu.

"Kenapa kau membelinya? Aku memang suka, tapi kau tak perlu sampai membelinya, Yoongi. Lagipula kita belum ... punya bayi."

"Tak apa. Sepatu tidak akan basi. Ini bisa dipakai setelah kita punya bayi nanti."

"Apa kau ingin cepat punya bayi?"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menempeli saya lantas berbisik, "Kau mau buatkan untukku?"

Saya merinding.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Malam hari, kami baru tiba di rumah. Habis berbelanja baju kami makan malam dahulu di restoran _pizza._ Katanya Yoongi sedang ingin makan makanan yang banyak kejunya. Seloyang _pizza_ medium dia habiskan sendiri. Terbayang jika nanti dia mengandung anak saya, akan sebanyak apa makannya?

Begitu pulang kami langsung mandi supaya bisa cepat beristirahat. Baju-baju yang kami beli masih di dalam kantung. Saya terlalu malas untuk merapikannya. Mungkin nanti Yoongi yang akan lakukan.

Saya sempat melupakan benda mungil yang Yoongi beli. Sebelum naik ke kasur saya mengambil kotak sepatu itu. Saya duduk di tepian ranjang dan menaruh kotak itu di pangkuan. Saya pandangi sepatunya yang putih bersih. Wangi toko. Masih berlabel.

"Kenapa dilihat terus?" Yoongi masuk ke kamar. Rambutnya basah. Dia membuka laci meja riasnya untuk mengambil sebuah _hairdryer_. Di depan cermin dia keringkan rambut. Alat itu bedengung nyaring. _Nguuung._

"Ini sangat menggemaskan. Entah mengapa dadaku terasa hangat. Apa begini perasaan seorang ayah?"

Di antara dengungan itu terdengar kekeh geli. Yoongi menoleh. "Nanti juga kau akan jadi ayah."

Saya tersenyum. Benar. Nanti juga saya akan jadi ayah. Saya harap segera setelah kami menikah, kami bisa miliki anak.

"Oh, ya, katanya mau menghubungi fotografer itu?"

"Ah, sampai lupa!" Saya bangkit, mengambil ponsel di meja nakas.

Saya hendak menekan tombol _call_ ketika saya mengingat sesuatu. Seharusnya sebelum hubungi fotografer, saya hubungi dulu pihak penginapan. Huh, padahal saya kira berfoto itu hal yang tak begitu susah, tapi ternyata cukup membuat repot juga.

Lantas, saya pun menghubungi pihak penginapan. Mereka bilang di akhir minggu ada banyak orang yang ingin berfoto di sana. Saya sempat bingung mesti mengubah hari atau bagaimana. Tapi kemudian mereka beritahu saya kalau pengunjung yang hendak berfoto sekaligus menyewa kamar lebih diutamakan. Tanpa pikir panjang saya pun menyewa salah satu kamar di penginapan itu. Saya tak mau Yoongi kecewa. Dia ingin sesegera mungkin berfoto dan saya tak bisa katakan padanya kalau jadwal foto _prewedding_ kami mesti diundur sampai penginapan itu agak sepi.

"Syukurlah ... aku senang kita bisa berfoto di sana sabtu ini!" Yoongi berjingkrak. Ranjang sampai berdecit-decit. Saya masih memegang ponsel dan tugas saya belum berakhir sampai di sini.

"Sebentar ya, mungkin kau harus menunda kesenanganmu dulu karena aku harus memastikan apakah fotografernya bisa memotret kita atau tidak di hari itu."

Bahunya merosot. Dia mengerucutkan bibir lantas bersandar punggung di kepala ranjang.

"Ya sudah, telepon fotografernya..."

"Iya, Sayang."

Saya hubungi fotografer itu. Orangnya ramah. Dia menyambut telepon saya dengan ucapan yang sopan. Saya tanya padanya apakah dia ada waktu luang atau tidak di hari sabtu ini. Sayangnya, dia bilang tidak. Dia sudah punya janji untuk memotret orang lain. Saya mengelus dahi. Padahal penginapan sudah saya dapat, tapi kalau fotografernya tidak bisa, untuk apa?

Lantas saya pun mencari solusi sendiri. Saya biarkan Yoongi menonton vidio lucu binatang di ponselnya. Saya biarkan dia cekikikan sendiri sementara saya bicara dengan si fotografer di sudut kamar. Dari lini seberang saya mendapat usul, katanya hari jumat jadwalnya benar-benar kosong. Dia minta saya mundur satu hari. Saya tak mau ambil pusing lagi. Saya tak punya kenalan fotografer, dan saya tak mau susah-susah mencari yang lain. Akhirnya saya setujui usulannya itu.

Urusan fotografer, ceklis. Setelah itu saya segera menelepon pihak penginapan dan meminta pembatalan sewa di hari sabtu. Saya ingin pindah ke jumat. Untunglah mereka tak mempersulit saya. Jadi saya bisa berfoto di sana hari jumat nanti. Fuh, lelah juga menghubungi sana-sini. Saya membaringkan diri di ranjang selesai bertelepon. Mungkin saya tak cocok bekerja jadi _customer cervice_ atau bagian yang melulu bicara di telepon dengan orang lain.

"Jadi? Aku sedari tadi memerhatikanmu. Kau bertelepon sembari bolak-balik, mondar-mandir. Aku memang tak sepenuhnya mendengarkan, tapi apa betul kita tak bisa berfoto di hari sabtu?"

"Betul. Fotonya hari jumat saja."

"Lho? Jumat? Lalu fotografernya?"

"Justru aku yang mengikuti jadwal fotografer itu. Bagaimana? Tak apa kalau kita berfoto di hari jumat?"

"Tak apa. Mangkir satu hari tak masalah, bukan?" Yoongi terkikik. Saya pikir dia orang yang rajin dan bertanggungjawab, ternyata mangkir dari pekerjaan juga menjadi godaan yang sangat menggiurkan baginya. Yoongi berguling, menelungkup, lalu bicara pada saya dengan badan yang ditopang siku, "Ahh aku senang. Semangat ini tak boleh sampai luntur. Terimakasih karena telah mewujudkan keinginannku untuk segera berfoto!"

Pipi saya dicium. Lalu setelahnya dicubit dengan gemas. Rasanya sakit. Mungkin karena melihat saya merengut, dia cium pipi saya lagi.

"Kok cuma di pipi? Yang di sini mana?" Saya memajukan bibir, sedikit bercanda. Yoongi lebih dulu terkekeh sebelum mencium bibir saya.

"Sudah," katanya.

"Lagi."

"Dasar manja..." Dia mengeluh sembari mengusakkan dahinya di dahi saya. Rambut-rambutnya menusuk mata. Saya tertawa. Pipi saya ditangkup, lalu Yoongi mencium saya lagi untuk yang kedua kali. Bibirnya begitu lembut ketika dipagut. Saya sudah tahu rahasia bibir lembut ini. Selama berhari-hari tinggal dengannya, saya hampir selalu melihat Yoongi yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengoles pelembab bibir. Suatu kali ketika dia sedang mandi saya pernah iseng mengambil benda itu dari meja untuk mencium baunya. Wangi buah _berry._

Saya menjulurkan lidah supaya Yoongi mau membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. Lidahnya menyambut dengan belitan. Saat ciuman kami menjadi dalam, taruh tangan di tengkuknya. Jari tengah saya mengelus, Yoongi sedikit berjengit. Dia meremat bahu saya kemudian mundur untuk melepas ciuman kami. Oh ya, saya lupa. Lebih dari semenit kami berciuman. Paru-paru kami tentu butuh udara.

"Ssshh, maaf." Yoongi menyeruput air liurnya sendiri. Dengan ibu jari, saya bantu bersihkan yang di dagu. Pipinya merah, bibirnya basah. Kami jarang bermesraan, mendapat kesempatan seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang patut disyukuri. Yoongi begitu luar biasa menggairahkan. Seperti buah lemon yang baru saja dibelah dan keluar airnya sedikit.

"Ukh." Dia bergumam. Lantas tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dia membaringkan badan dan memunggungi saya. Di antara kami bahkan ada jarak yang cukup jauh. Saya jelas panik. Tanpa tahu-menahu sebabnya kenapa, Yoongi tiba-tiba meninggalkan saya dan mengakhiri percumbuan kami.

"K-kenapa?" Saya bangun. Pundaknya saya sentuh. Saat saya tanyakan ini, Yoongi hanya menggeleng dan tak lantas membalik badan.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat.

"Maaf, apakah aku membuatmu—"

"Jimin, kau tahu tidak?" Yoongi menyela. Saya diam seketika. Perlahan dia membalik badannya menghadap saya. Dia seperti gugup tapi juga tidak. Matanya menatap saya, tapi ketika ditatap balik (maksudnya supaya saya lebih fokus mendengar), dia menghindar.

"Kenapa?" tanya saya lagi. Saya cemas.

"Sejujurnya ... yang paling menarik dari dirimu adalah matamu itu. Waktu pertama kali bertemu, dan kita berkenalan, aku merasa tersedot ke sebuah dimensi yang asing ketika kita bertatap mata. Tapi barusan kau menatapku dengan cara yang berbeda dari biasanya. Aku tak bisa, jangan seperti itu lagi. Aku akan berpaling kalau kau menatapku seperti tadi."

Dua tangannya menutupi muka. Dia kembali memunggungi saya.

Saya bingung. "Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak, tidak!" Yoongi membalik badannya lagi. Lama-lama dia seperti daging panggang yang perlu dibolak-balik supaya cepat matang.

"L-lalu?"

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Hanya saja ini memang tak baik untuk kesehatan jantung. Dadaku berdebar. Kau mau dengar? Bunyinya seperti genderang."

Tangan saya ditarik. Mungkin karena tenaganya terlalu besar, atau saya yang tak siap untuk ditarik begitu, saya terhuyung dan tak lagi dapat menjaga keseimbangan. Hingga bukan telinga saya yang mendarat di atas dada kanannya, melainkan keseluruhan wajah saya...

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Jam setengah sepuluh pagi, sebelum jam pelajaran kedua dimulai, saya masuk ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah untuk menyerahkan surat izin. Pria gemuk itu duduk di kursinya yang sempit. Dia memainkan dagunya yang bergelambir. Dia memerhatikan saya dari atas ke bawah, dari bawah ke atas. Begitu terus selama kurang lebih lima kali. Saya jadi gugup. Sebetulnya saya sangat jarang bertatap muka langsung dengan Kepala Sekolah. Dia orang sibuk, jarang ada di tempat. Jika ada di tempat pun, jarang menemui guru-guru.

Dia menatap saya sembari berkerut wajah. Saya yang tak mau ditatap kemudian menjatuhkan pandangan ke sembarang arah. Kebetulan terbaca nama BANG SHIHYUK di atas meja Kepala Sekolah.

"Apa ini? Izin untuk tidak mengajar?"

"Satu hari, Pak. Hanya di hari Jumat ini." Saya mengacungkan jari telunjuk.

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan Min- _ssaem_ juga?"

"Ya k-karena kami mesti menyelesaikan urusan itu bersama, Pak. Tidak bisa oleh saya sendiri."

"Ya saya tahu." Surat yang sedari tadi digenggam kemudian dia taruh di meja. Saya kira dia akan langsung menandatangani surat yang saya ajukan, ternyata dugaan saya salah. Dia malah bicara begini, "Tapi kenapa harus di hari kerja? Tidak bisa diundur? Masih ada sabtu dan minggu, bukan? Saya sudah dengar kalau kalian akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini tapi apa mesti mengorbankan jadwal mengajar? Kalian tentu tak boleh melalaikan kewajiban sebagai guru yang harus masuk kelas di waktu-waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Jangan mangkir. Nanti kalau saya beri izin pada kalian, guru lain akan ikut-ikutan ambil cuti di hari kerja. Karena itu, meski sekolah ini mengizinkan suami-istri untuk bekerja bersama, kami juga ingin kewajiban Anda tetap terlaksana sebagaimana mestinya. Anda ingat tentang ... blabla ... blabla..."

Saya mendesah pasrah.

Keluar dari ruangan itu, saya membawa kekecewaan. Ketika hendak kembali ke ruang guru, saya berpapasan dengan Yoongi. Dia baru selesai mengajar di kelas dua.

"Kepala Sekolah tidak mau menandatangani surat izin kita," kata saya, putus asa.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membujuknya."

"Hah? Apa kau bisa?"

Yoongi menggedikkan bahu. Surat itu diambilnya. Kemudian dia yang masuk ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Pintu ditutup. Saya tak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Saya putuskan untuk menunggu. Sesekali saya ditegur oleh guru atau siswa yang lewat. Katanya aneh melihat saya berdiri di depan ruang Kepala Sekolah. Seperti seorang murid yang sedang kena hukuman saja.

 _"Terima kasih, Pak! Terima kasih."_

"Astaga." Saya terkejut waktu melihat Yoongi membuka pintu. Dia tak lagi memegang surat. Senyumnya lebar sekali.

"Kau dapat tandatangannya?"

"Dapat!"

"Hebat! Ini belum sepuluh menit! Kenapa sebentar sekali? Aku bahkan diceramahi dulu sampai kakiku pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri."

"Tidak perlu lama-lama, untuk apa?"

"Bagaimana caramu membuat Kepala Sekolah mau menandatangani surat izin itu?"

"Kami hanya bicara, mengobrol sedikit, lalu kuajukan suratnya, dan dia menandatangani. Sudah, begitu saja. Apa ada yang aneh?"

Saya menggeleng kikuk. Sepertinya saya tak perlu curiga padanya—tapi pada Kepala Sekolah.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Jam sepuluh. Saya keluar gedung untuk mengajar di lapangan sepakbola di bagian timur sekolah. Mumpung cuacanya mendukung, saya pilih untuk belajar di lapangan terbuka. Anak-anak murid saya berduyun-duyun penuhi tribun. Mereka bersiap untuk memulai pelajaran. Saya memegang map absen, memastikan kalau absen yang mesti saya ceklis adalah benar untuk kelas 3-4. Kelasnya Taehyung.

Aduh ... Taehyung lagi.

Seperti yang sudah saya duga (dan saya takuti), Taehyung menggeser duduknya semakin dekat pada saya. Memang, di tempat saya duduk, ada pohon yang menaungi, jadi tidak panas. Saya tak tahu apakah dia mendekat karena ingin mengganggu saya atau karena ingin berlindung dari sinar matahari.

"Park- _ssaem,_ tali sepatunya lepas."

"Ah?"

Saya membungkuk untuk memastikan, ternyata tali sepatu saya tidak ada yang terlepas sama sekali. Setengah geram saya tatap anak itu.

"Maaf, bercanda. Jangan marah, Pak..."

"Saya kasih nilai E baru tahu rasa, kamu."

"HUWEE, JANGAAN!"

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

 **CONTINUED**

 _Halo semua. Maapkan saya karena cerita ini molornya lama pake banget. Benar-benar tidak kondusif untuk nulis. Apalagi kalau libur. Herannya, tiap-tiap saya ngantor di hari minggu, malah jadi aja cerita sblewel hasemeleh macem beginian wkwk._

 _Makasih buat yang udah baca! Maapkan typo yang merajalela._

 _Salam sayang dari Kuncen. Lavlau._


	31. Chapter 31

**What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Kisah seorang guru kasmaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat siang telah tiba, satu-persatu guru-guru meninggalkan kursinya untuk pergi makan. Saat itu saya sedang duduk, memainkan gim di ponsel. Di sebelah saya Kim- _ssaem_ tengah serius menyalin silabus ke komputer. Jung- _ssaem_ melintas. Lelaki yang membawa dompet panjang itu berhenti untuk bertanya pada kami.

"Park _-ssaem_ , Kim- _ssaem,_ Anda berdua tidak makan siang?"

"Sibuk," jawab Kim- _ssaem_ singkat. Pandangannya tak teralih dari layar komputer.

Pernah suatu kali Jin- _ssaem_ bilang pada saya kalau Kim _-ssaem_ cukup menawan kalau sedang serius. Memang, sih. Wajah seriusnya itu jarang-jarang saya lihat. Sebetulnya saya tidak begitu tahu juga bagaimana dia memasang muka di depan murid-muridnya saat sedang mengajar di kelas. Yang jelas, ketika begini, ada poin plus yang saya akui memang bisa memikat orang lain. Apalagi waktu dia membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot. Dia nampak keren.

Bisa tidak ya, saya sekeren itu?

"Park _-ssaem_ tidak menjawab pertanyaan saya."

"Oh?" saya tersadar dari lamunan. "Saya sedang menunggu Min- _ssaem._ Makannya nanti kalau dia sudah datang."

"Hemm, enaknya… makan bersama yang terkasih. Kalau sudah punya gandengan, kemana-mana berdua, apa-apa berdua. Bahkan sahabat pun sampai dilupakan."

"Sahabat?" tanya saya bingung. "Jung- _ssaem_ , sejak kapan kita bersahabat?"

"Kapan ya?" Guru sastra itu memutar matanya, balik bertanya dengan nada mengejek yang kentara.

"Sahabat ya sahabat saja, tak perlu tanya kapan persisnya Anda berdua memulai. Menjadi sahabat tak perlu pakai ikrar pula, memangnya serah terima jabatan?"

Kim _-ssaem_ bicara dengan nada yang tenang. Saya dan Jung- _ssaem_ terdiam, saling memandang.

"Awas jangan lama-lama tatap-tatapannya, nanti jadi cinta," imbuhnya.

"EWWWH!" teriak kami kompak.

" _Permisii~ apakah Park-_ ssaem _ada?"_

Pintu ruang guru digeser, seseorang menyembulkan kepalanya. Ketika Kim _-ssaem_ berdiri antusias (bahkan hingga kertas dan buku di pangkuannya jatuh berserakan), saya tahu siapa yang datang.

"Seokjin, sayangku! Aku rindu," teriaknya. Guru bahasa Inggris itu berlarian dan menangkap lengan Jin- _ssaem_ dengan manja. Dia mendadak seperti anak kecil yang senang dijemput ibunya di taman kanak-kanak.

"Apa, sih? Lepaskan tanganmu. Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu jadi menyingkir saja."

Kim- _ssaem_ didorong. Dengan angkuhnya Jin _-ssaem_ berjalan meninggalkan lelaki itu. Malang betul nasib Kim _-ssaem_. Oleh kekasih sendiri diperlakukan begitu. Anehnya dia bukannya marah atau apa, malah senyam-senyum tak jelas. Dasar budak cinta. Merana pun sepertinya tak mengapa.

"Ada apa Jin- _ssaem_? Kenapa Anda mencari saya?"

"Min _-ssaem_ ada di ruang kesehatan. Tadi dia pingsan."

"APA?!" Saya kaget.

Akhirnya saya, Jung- _ssaem,_ dan Kim- _ssaem_ mengikuti Jin- _ssaem_ pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Yoongi terkulai lemah di ranjang. Selimut putih tipis menutupi separuh badannya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Dia antara sadar-tak sadar. Waktu dipanggil dia masih menyahut, walau hanya dengan gumaman pelan. Saya tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti ini. Padahal pagi tadi kami berangkat bersama dan semua baik-baik saja.

"Tolong ceritakan mengapa dia bisa pingsan," pinta saya pada Jin- _ssaem_.

"Jadi, saat itu saya hendak makan permen _jelly._ Saya punya empat bungkus dan saya bingung harus makan yang mana dulu. Ada yang bentuknya cacing, beruang, dinosaurus dan bintang—"

"Saya kan bertanya tentang Min- _ssaem_. Kenapa Anda malah cerita tentang permen _jelly_?"

"Tolong jangan memotong. Saya tidak suka diinterupsi. Kan Anda yang minta saya bercerita. Dengarkan saja. Saya ini orang yang detail, sehingga kalau bercerita mesti jelas. Dari A sampai Z, dari awal mula sampai tuntas. Biarkan saya lanjutkan. Begini. Saya menghitung bungkusannya sambil bernyanyi supaya lebih mudah memilih. Lagu yang saya nyanyikan berhenti di bungkus pertama, jadi saya ambil yang bentuknya cacing. Ketika hendak makan—"

"Cepatlah."

Wajah Jin- _ssaem_ berubah masam. Saya bahkan diberi delikan tajam. Lantas setelah puas memberi tatapan itu pada saya, dia melanjutkan, "—datang Taehyung…"

"Astaga apa yang anak itu lakukan?"

"—bersama Min- _ssaem_. Park _-ssaem_ , sudah saya bilang jangan memotong!"

"Taehyungnya kemana?"

"Sudah kembali ke kelasnya! Bisa Anda biarkan saya bicara sampai selesai?"

"…oke," cicit saya. Dibentak sambil dipelototi oleh Jin- _ssaem_ itu benar-benar menakutkan.

"Dia menggendong Min- _ssaem_. Seperti menggendong seorang mempelai wanita. Dengan panik dia katakan pada saya kalau Min _-ssaem_ tiba-tiba pingsan di koridor."

"Kenapa bisa pingsan?" Kali ini Jung- _ssaem_ yang bertanya.

"Dugaan saya, karena dia kelelahan, atau mungkin salah makan, atau juga masuk angin. Tapi Taehyung bilang, Min _-ssaem_ habis membantunya menaruh alat peraga sains ke ruang penyimpanan. Lalu, setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, baru beberapa langkah, dia tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan."

Ruang kesehatan mendadak hening. Saya mengelus tengkuk. Penerangan yang temaram, dan bau obat yang samar tercium hidung membuat hawa di sekitar saya terasa dingin.

"K-kenapa jadi mencekam begini?"

Rupanya saya dan Jung- _ssaem_ merasakan hal yang sama.

"Mungkin ada yang menempelinya, atau menyentuhnya di dalam sana." Kim- _ssaem_ berkata. Guru itu menaruh jarinya di tengah-tengah bingkai kacamata yang ia kenakan. "Ruang penyimpanan alat peraga itu kan katanya berhantu."

"Ih, jangan sebut-sebut hantu, saya takut!"

"Duh!" Saya disergap Jung- _ssaem_ dari belakang. Karena tak terima, saya protes, "Lantas kalau Anda takut, Anda boleh memeluk saya begini eratnya?"

Guru sastra itu memandang saya dengan raut penuh penyesalan. "Maaf. Daripada memeluk Jin- _ssaem_ , nanti ada Kim- _ssaem_ yang akan marah pada saya."

Jin- _ssaem_ mengecap-ngecap ludahnya dengan malas. Sedang Kim- _ssaem_ hanya menggedikkan bahu tanda tak peduli.

"Jadi… ya, begitu… untuk sementara biarkan Min- _ssaem_ istirahat. Mungkin setelah beberapa jam tidur di sini keadaannya akan membaik. Tadi saya juga sudah memberinya teh hangat."

"Terimakasih, Jin- _ssaem_."

"Kalau bisa, salah satu dari kalian bertiga belilah sesuatu untuknya. Bubur misalnya, atau makanan yang mudah dicerna dan tidak membuat mual. Ini sudah jam makan siang juga, bagaimanapun perutnya mesti diisi, tak boleh dibiarkan kosong."

"Park- _ssaem_ , pergilah beli makanan untuk Min- _ssaem_ ," titah Kim- _ssaem._

Saya mengangguk saja. Dia ada benarnya. Kalau bukan saya, siapa lagi? Bagaimanapun, saya adalah kekasihnya. Saya merasa bertanggung jawab pada Yoongi.

"Ya, Park- _ssaem_ , belilah makanan. Biar saya yang jaga dia di sini," ucap Jung- _ssaem_ menambahi.

Saya memandangnya sinis. "Jangan macam-macam. Sebentar lagi saya mau menikahinya."

"Saya tidak akan macam-macam. Hanya duduk di sampingnya, menjaganya dan memeluknya kalau dia butuh kehangatan."

"HIH!"

"Jangan lupa belikan makanan untuk kami juga, ya."

Terakhir Jin _-ssaem_ yang berseru sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Saya keluar ruang kesehatan dengan langkah yang dihentak. Sebal sekali. Rasa-rasanya saya seperti dimanfaatkan oleh mereka. Kalau tak ingat pada Yoongi, mungkin saya sudah membanting pintu supaya telinga tiga orang menyebalkan itu pekak.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Anak kelas tiga bubar lebih awal karena di hari itu hanya ada jadwal simulasi ujian, tidak ada pembelajaran. Taehyung mengirim pesan singkat ketika saya masih mengajar di lapangan. Katanya dia sedang di ruang kesehatan dan Yoongi ingin pulang duluan. Anak itu mau mengantarnya sampai ke rumah. Berhubung mereka bertetangga, dan dalam keadaan seperti ini tak ada lagi yang bisa saya percayai selain dia, jadi Yoongi saya titipkan padanya. Jam dua siang mereka meninggalkan sekolah.

Sore hari, setelah jam pelajaran terakhir usai dan murid-murid saya pulang, saya duduk di tangga samping lapangan voli. Saya termangu memikirkan rencana hari esok yang entah bagaimana nasibnya. Yoongi sakit. Esok kami mesti berfoto. Kalau batal, sayang sekali.

"Park _-ssaem_ , kenapa mukanya begitu, sih?"

Ketika saya mendongak, Jung- _ssaem_ tengah berdiri di belakang saya dengan kerutan di dahi. Mungkin bingung karena saya duduk sendirian di tempat sepi.

Saya mendengus. Jung- _ssaem_ memeluk buku-bukunya lantas ambil tempat di samping saya.

"Saya cemas," aku saya.

"Apa yang Anda cemaskan?"

"Besok saya dan Min _-ssaem_ mau berfoto. Tapi dia sakit."

"Sayang sekali," katanya. Dia menengadah lihat lembayung senja. "Doakan saja supaya cepat sembuh."

"Anda benar."

"Jangan sedih begitu, bersemangatlah sedikit. Ekspresi melo sungguh tak cocok untuk Anda yang seorang guru olahraga ini."

"Harusnya bagaimana?"

"Sangar."

"Sudah ada yang sangar."

"Siapa?"

"Jin- _ssaem_."

"Hihihihihihi! Jin _-ssaem_ guru kesehatan yang malah lebih mirip nenek lampir!"

Jung- _ssaem_ tak bisa menahan tawa. Akhirnya dia tergelak. Saya pun geli kalau melulu diam. Gara-gara dia tertawa, saya jadi ikut tertawa. Jadi memang benar kalau tawa itu menular.

Jam enam sore, saya pulang ke rumah. Tak ada lampu yang menyala. Semua gelap. Saya masuk sembari menyalakan lampu-lampu di tiap-tiap ruangan. Saya pikir Yoongi sedang istirahat sampai tak sadar kalau malam menjelang. Begitu menginjak lantai kamar dan menyalakan lampunya, saya menemukan Yoongi tengah tertidur lelap di ranjang. Oh, benar dugaan saya. Sedikitnya saya merasa lega. Tapi yang tak saya sangka dan agak buat risih adalah Taehyung. Anak itu tidur di samping Yoongi, memeluk, mendengkur, seperti tidur bersama kekasih saya adalah hal ternikmat yang bisa dia dapat.

Kenapa mesti begitu? Argh.

"Aku pulang," ucap saya agak keras.

Mereka membuka mata perlahan. Taehyung yang bangun lebih dulu. Anak itu mendudukkan diri. Seragamnya masih utuh ia kenakan. Dia menggosok-gosok matanya lalu menguap lebar. Sadar ada saya di situ, Taehyung cengigisan.

"Ooh, Park- _ssaem_ sudah pulang…"

"Kamu tidur di sini dari kapan?"

"Dari siang, Pak. Begitu sampai ke rumah, Min- _ssaem_ langsung tidur. Jadi saya ikut tidur."

"Apa harus di ranjang juga tidurnya?"

"Kasihan kalau Min- _ssaem_ tidur tidak ada yang memeluk."

Andai bisa, saya ingin menyedot ubun-ubunnya. Tapi anak ini telah berjasa menjaga Yoongi selama saya tak ada. Jadi saya pasrah saja. Terserah anak itu mau bicara apa.

"Kalian sudah makan?"

"Belum. Hoaaaam…" Taehyung menguap lagi.

Saya menyentuh kening Yoongi. Dia tersenyum tipis. Matanya berat, seperti masih enggan untuk bangun.

"Jimin," panggilnya.

"Ya. Aku di sini."

Yoongi ingin duduk, jadi saya membantunya untuk menyandarkan punggung di kepala ranjang.

"Aku lapar."

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Mmm… mau bubur kacang merah."

"Saya juga mau, Pak," celetuk Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Saya mendesah pasrah. "Iya, nanti saya belikan."

"Asyiiik!" Taehyung berseru. Badannya sengaja diolengkan ke arah Yoongi. Lalu dia pun menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat di bahu guru musiknya itu.

Melihatnya begini, saya serasa telah miliki anak—anak yang tengah bermanja-manja pada ibunya. Saya yang jadi korban karena perhatian Yoongi untuk saya berkurang banyak.

"Jangan sampai kau pingsan lagi, aku takut."

"Maaf ya," kata Yoongi. "Aku masuk angin. Waktu mengajar di kelas 2-2 aku sudah merasa tidak enak badan. Ingin muntah tapi tak bisa. Kepalaku pening sekali. Selesai mengajar aku buru-buru keluar kelas supaya bisa cepat beristirahat di ruang guru. Tapi di tengah jalan aku melihat Taehyung sedang kerepotan membawa alat-alat peraga. Jadi aku membantunya. Tak sangka, aku pingsan setelah itu."

"Syukurlah kalau ternyata hanya masuk angin. Kukira kau ketempelan hantu."

"Hantu?!" pekik Taehyung.

Dia merapat pada Yoongi. Keduanya menatap saya dengan sorot takut. Saya mengelus dada karena terkejut. Sedang serius dia malah memekik seperti itu. Aduh. Kalau saya mati mendadak gara-gara serangan jantung, bagaimana?

"Kim _-ssaem_ yang bilang."

"Jangan membuatku takut…," cicit Yoongi.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud."

"Aku juga takut, Pak."

"Taehyung kamu ini, ikut-ikutan saja, ah!"

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Saya sangat bersyukur karena keadaan Yoongi membaik. Di pagi hari dia sudah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Dia mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan senyum yang merekah. Ternyata obat masuk angin untuk Yoongi hanyalah tidur dan makan yang cukup.

"Terimakasih, ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah kembali sehat."

"Hari ini kita akan berfoto. Aku tak boleh sakit."

Saya tersenyum. Tanpa sadar tahu-tahu kerah kaos saya ditarik Yoongi, lalu sekecup bibir dia berikan pada saya.

Dia berkata, "Cepat mandi dan bersiaplah, suamiku."

Saya terbang ke awang-awang.

Kami datang ke penginapan satu jam lebih cepat dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikan dengan si fotografer. Selagi menunggu dia datang, kami menyiapkan diri. Yoongi sengaja memisahkan keperluan foto dan keperluan menginap ke dalam dua tas yang berbeda. Supaya tidak pusing mencari, katanya. Di dalam kamar yang sudah kami sewa, Yoongi mendandani saya. Sebelumnya dia sudah berdandan sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat begitu cantik dan cerah dengan riasan yang tipis nan alami. Dia bilang pada saya kalau saya juga mesti dipulas bedak dan kawan-kawannya agar tak nampak kusam ketika difoto. Rambut saya juga dia sisir sedemikian rupa. Selesai mendandani saya dia merapikan baju yang saya kenakan. Kami duduk di lantai berhadap-hadapan. Aroma parfumnya merasuk ke sukma. Dia wangi. Ketika saya tatap matanya, dia menunduk malu sambil tersenyum seri.

"Yoongi, kau cantik hari ini."

Yoongi melepas tawa ringan, lantas bertanya, "Kemarin-kemarin aku tidak cantik?"

"Cantik, cantik, cantik!"

"Jangan begitu, sebut cantiknya sekali saja. Aku jadi malu."

Kekehnya amat manis. Saya mengelus tangannya. Ujung bajunya sedikit menghalangi ketika saya hendak mengecup punggung tangan itu. Lalu saya teringat kalau di hari pemotretan ini, baju yang akan Yoongi pakai semuanya berlengan panjang.

"Padahal cuaca begini cerahnya. Kenapa tak pilih baju berlengan pendek? Yang ukurannya pas di badan. Itu lebih memudahkanmu untuk bergerak, bukan? Lebih leluasa."

"Tidak. Nanti aku kelihatan gendut. Baju lengan panjang yang ukurannya agak besar begini setidaknya bisa menutupi bentuk badanku yang seperti galon. Coba sentuh. Lenganku tebal. Lemak semua, ini."

Saya sentuh lengannya. Memang kenyal, apalagi kalau sengaja dicubit. Sepertinya berat badan Yoongi bertambah. Meski tak signifikan, tapi terasa bedanya. Waktu pertama kali bertemu, pipinya tidak sepenuh ini. Lengannya juga tak setebal ini. Dulu dia seksi, sekarang seksinya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Saya jadi tak sabar untuk menyentuh bagian lain yang lebih berlemak…

"Jimin?"

"Ya?"

"Ada yang menelepon."

Saya baru sadar kalau ada panggilan masuk ke ponsel saya. Ternyata yang menelepon adalah fotografer yang akan memotret kami. Dia menunggu saya di _lobby_ penginapan. Saya pun mengajak Yoongi untuk menemuinya. Dia terlihat gugup, saya ingin tertawa. Ini hari yang penting. Yoongi mungkin terlalu bersemangat.

Kami melewati koridor yang panjang untuk sampai ke _lobby._ Lantainya yang terbuat dari kayu membuat langkah kami terdengar nyaring. Karena ada pelayan yang nampak terganggu, kami memelankan langkah. Diam-diam kami terkikik. Seperti anak kecil yang berbuat nakal. Sesampainya di _lobby,_ saya melihat seorang pria sedang duduk santai sembari memainkan kamera. Dari situ saya sudah yakin kalau dialah fotografer yang mesti kami temui.

"Pak Cha?"

"Ah! Ya benar. Park Jimin- _ssi_ , ya? Selamat siang. Saya Cha Seungwon."

Pria itu berdiri, lantas membungkuk sopan dan menyalami saya. Sekali lihat saya langsung merasa bahwa pria ini begitu tampan dan keren. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Pakaiannya begitu simpel, hanya kaos hitam dan celana jins. Dia punya kumis dan janggut tipis. Ada kerut-kerut alami di wajahnya. Usianya mungkin jauh di atas saya. Meski begitu, tetap saja, dia keren sekali! Mendadak saya seperti seekor ayam yang bertemu angsa. Saking bersinarnya pria itu, saya merasa kesilauan. Jadi _tengsin_.

Setelah saya mengenalkan diri, giliran Yoongi yang menyalami pria itu.

"Saya Min Yoongi."

"Saya Cha Seungwon."

Saya lirik Yoongi. Matanya begitu berbinar. Sesekali dia mengedip cepat. Tatapannya tak putus-putus dari Pak Cha. Dia baru memalingkan wajah ketika pria itu sadar sedang ditatap. Pelan-pelan Yoongi mundur, sedikit bersembunyi di belakang saya.

"Saya tak sangka yang mau berfoto _prewedding_ bersama saya sekarang ini adalah sepasang anak muda. Masih kuliah?"

"Ah, tidak. Kami bukan mahasiswa. Kami guru sekolah menengah atas," jawab saya.

"Oh, yang benar? Kalian masih terlihat muda." Dia meneleng sedikit untuk mendapat perhatian Yoongi yang melulu bersembunyi. "Apalagi Anda, Min Yoongi- _ssi._ Wajah Anda sangat menggemaskan, manis, lucu. Seperti remaja belasan tahun."

"Terimakasih, tapi usia saya sudah 27 tahun," ucap Yoongi malu-malu.

Saya hanya bisa menahan napas. Mengapa sikap Yoongi begini manisnya di depan fotografer itu? Saya jadi takut Yoongi menyukainya. Apalagi pria ini sepertinya adalah tipe yang dapat dengan mudah mengambil hati orang lain lewat ucapan dan senyumannya. Kalau soal ketampanan, jangan ditanya. Saya kalah dari segala sisi.

"Sebentar lagi jam sepuluh. Apakah Anda berdua sudah siap untuk berfoto?"

"Sudah."

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai berfoto di tempat yang teduh dahulu. Saya sudah melihat-lihat penginapan ini dan ada beberapa titik yang menurut saya cukup bagus. Setelah sesi _indoor_ selesai, kita lanjutkan ke sesi _outdoor._ Itu untuk menjaga riasan juga. Supaya tak luntur duluan. Omong-omong, ada berapa setel baju yang Anda berdua siapkan?"

"Ada lima setel," jawab Yoongi. Pak Cha mengangguk dan memberikan jempolnya. Yoongi nampak polos sekali waktu dia melirik saya sambil tersenyum.

"Itu cukup untuk empat jam pemotretan."

"Baiklah, Pak Cha. Mohon kerjasamanya."

Kami memilih ruang minum teh sebagai tempat pertama. Namanya saja ruang minum teh, padahal ruangannya tidak difungsikan untuk acara minum teh, hanya didekorasi seperti itu. Ada meja kecil, lengkap dengan gelas-gelasnya. Pelayan penginapan bilang ini salah satu titik favorit pengunjung yang hendak berfoto.

"Sebentar ya, saya mau mengatur kameranya dulu."

Saya mengangguk. Pak Cha mengotak-atik kameranya. Pria itu bersenandung santai, memotret sudut-sudut ruangan beberapa kali sebelum kembali mengatur pencahayaan dan lain-lainnya.

"Yoongi, apa kau suka Pak Cha?" Saya beranikan diri untuk bertanya begini pada Yoongi. Sedikit banyak saya merasa cemburu ketika tatapan memuja itu tak lagi tertuju pada saya.

"Bukan begitu." Yoongi mendekat. Amat dekat hingga kalau dia memajukan mukanya sedikit lagi, hidung kami bisa saja bersentuhan. Dia berbisik, "Aku suka pria yang seperti Pak Cha. Kumisnya, janggutnya. Aku juga ingin melihatmu berkumis dan berjanggut."

Yoongi tersenyum lebar, gigi-gigi kecilnya sampai kelihatan. Bahkan matanya tenggelam. Dia menangkup wajah saya, lantas mengadukan dahi kami pelan-pelan.

Saya masih tertegun. Jadi dia ingin lihat saya berkumis dan berjanggut? Oh mengapa? Mengapa saya malah mencukur bakal-bakal kecintaan Yoongi itu sebelum pemotretan ini?

" _Oke. Bagus. Tahan dulu. Tetap begitu. Satu, dua, tiga."_

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Pemotretan telah selesai. Saya bersyukur semua berjalan lancar. Walau kemarin Yoongi sempat sakit, hari ini dia begitu bugar. Kalau boleh dibilang, baterainya seperti tak habis-habis. Dia bisa terus memasang senyum di depan kamera. Dia bahkan menyemangati saya terus-menerus. Beberapa hasil foto yang menurut Pak Cha paling bagus ditunjukkan pada kami. Katanya dia mau minta pendapat. Sebab kadangkala, yang menurut fotografer bagus belum tentu sesuai dengan selera modelnya. Lantas saya dan Yoongi pun memilih beberapa foto. Tapi Pak Cha bilang, lebih leluasa memilih jika sudah ditransfer ke komputer. Setelah beristirahat sejenak ia akan tunjukkan semuanya pada kami. Saya setuju-setuju saja.

Kami duduk di atas sebongkah kayu. Panas terik terhalang dedaunan di pohon. Angin berembus sejuk. Kalau memandang langit, rasanya jadi mengantuk. Untung saja sesi pemotretan sudah selesai, jadi saya tak perlu merasa bersalah kalau tiba-tiba saya jatuh tertidur karena terlalu menikmati suasana penginapan yang asri. Yoongi meninggalkan saya dan Pak Cha di taman itu. Dia pergi mengambil air minum. Saya sudah katakan padanya untuk memanggil pelayan, tapi dia malah ingin mengambil minuman sendiri. Alasannya, tak ingin kami menunggu lama. Kalau pesan dan minta diantar, bisa-bisa kami keburu kering di taman.

"Astaga!"

Pak Cha tiba-tiba berteriak. Untung saja kamera yang dia pegang dikalungkan ke leher, sehingga tidak jatuh. Pria itu mengelus dada. Matanya mengikuti arah terbang seekor kupu-kupu bersayap kuning.

"Saya kaget," katanya, sembari terkikik.

"Saya juga kaget, Pak. Apa Bapak takut kupu-kupu?"

"Tidak. Kaget saja karena tahu-tahu dia melintas dari belakang saya."

"Ooh…" Saya tak bisa mengaku padanya kalau saya takut kupu-kupu. Barusan ketika dia bilang kupu-kupu itu melintas dari belakangnya, saya mendadak merasa geli di bagian tengkuk. Takut ada yang hinggap atau lewat juga di belakang saya.

"Ih! Apa itu?!" Pak Cha berteriak lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

Saya bingung karena tak lihat apa-apa di belakang saya. Tapi ketika melihat ke depan, ternyata ada sekawanan kupu-kupu yang terbang bersamaan ke arah kami!

"AAAAA!" kami berteriak.

"Usir mereka, saya takut!" Pak Cha beringsut melilit tubuh saya. Dia menggeliat-geliat tak tahan saat kawanan kupu-kupu itu terbang di sekitar kami. Tapi jangankan untuk mengusir, menyentuh mereka pun saya tak berani!

"Pak Cha! Jangan suruh saya! Saya juga takut kupu-kupu!"

"Apalagi saya! Usir, usir!"

"Hii! Bapak saja yang usir!"

"Saya takuut!"

"AAAK!"

Kami begitu panik. Sekawanan kupu-kupu itu tak juga mau pergi. Kami yang takut hanya mengusir mereka dengan gerakan tak jelas. Mungkin saking tak jelasnya, sampai-sampai tangan dan kaki kami berbenturan, lalu kami hilang keseimbangan dan terjungkal dari bongkahan kayu tempat kami duduk.

 _Gedubrak!_ Bunyinya begitu keras. Walau tanah gembur tertutupi rerumputan, tetap saja tak membuat landasan jatuhnya menjadi empuk. Punggung dan kepala belakang saya sakit. Tapi sakitnya tak seberapa ketimbang berat yang saya rasa. Waktu membuka mata saya terkejut karena Pak Cha jatuhnya menindih saya. Pak Cha mencoba bangun, pun dengan saya. _Trang!_ Saat itu pula saya mendengar kaca berdentingan. Saya temukan Yoongi tengah berdiri membawa nampan dengan tiga gelas air di atasnya.

"J-Jimin? Pak Cha?"

Mata kucingnya melotot. Saya memandangnya horor.

"Yoongi, anu—"

"JELASKAN PADAKU APA YANG TERJADI?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

 **CONTINUED**

 _Halo. Ini kuncen. Baru kembali setelah sekian lama. Makasih buat yang udah baca sampai sini. Maafkan typo yang merajalela. Saya nulisnya di kantor, sambil kerja. Multitasking memang nggak enak. Konsentrasi terbagi-bagi. Tapi apalah daya. Orang kerja mah begini. Mau seneng juga curi-curi. Ah, abaikan curhatan ga penting ini. Salam sayang saja buat kalian semua._

 _Muach._


	32. Chapter 32

Sebetulnya Yoongi tak marah, hanya kaget. Yaa jelas saja, mengingat posisi jatuh saya dan Pak Cha sama sekali tak wajar. Kami seperti dua orang yang sedang bercumbu di rerumputan. Pak Cha meminta maaf atas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Saya juga minta maaf padanya dan Yoongi. Konyol memang, tapi sudahlah. Kadang-kadang ada saja hal tak terduga yang bisa membuat situasi jadi ramai.

"Foto yang sudah diedit akan saya kirim paling lambat seminggu dari sekarang."

"Terima kasih Pak Cha."

Pak Cha berpamitan. Kami berpisah di _lobby_ penginapan.

Satu urusan selesai. Saya bisa bernapas lega sedikit.

"Yoongi, setelah ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Masih sore, ya? Hmm … mau apa ya?" Yoongi mendengung. Kalau sedang berpikir seperti itu dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Pipinya yang penuh jadi makin penuh saja karena digembungkan.

"Mau apa?"

"Ah! Di penginapan ini kan ada pemandian air panas. Kau mau mandi air panas?"

"Kalau di pemandian air panas kan harus telanjang sama-sama…"

"Tidak mau?"

"Hehe." Saya mengekeh. Yoongi sudah tahu, kalau saya diam, berarti saya tak mau. Lagipula, saya takut terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan seandainya kami pergi ke pemandian. Saya tak mau melihat tubuh polosnya. Selain itu, saya juga tak mau orang lain melihatnya. Yang namanya pemandian umum, pasti ada banyak orang, bukan? Lantas saya pun mengusul begini, "Ayo jalan-jalan saja, jalan-jalan ke sekitar penginapan. Siapa tahu ada jajanan kaki lima yang enak."

"Benar juga."

"Mandinya nanti malam, habis jalan-jalan dan makan. Supaya setelah mandi, bisa langsung tidur."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo!" seru Yoongi dengan semangat.

 **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Kisah seorang guru kasmaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami berjalan-jalan santai. Pepohonan membuat teduh. Terik matahari tak menyengat, malah menghangatkan. Lembayung senja begitu jelas di langit. Saya bersandingan dengan orang yang saya cintai sambil menikmati sepoi angin. Duh, sore yang indah.

"Jimin, kalau nanti ketemu _stand_ cumi bakar, aku mau ya?"

"Iya." Saya mengangguk.

Selain kami tak banyak orang berlalu lalang. Mungkin karena belum waktunya orang pulang bekerja. Ketika melihat segerombolan anak-anak berseragam, saya ingat pada murid-murid saya di sekolah. Kalau yang tidak ada kegiatan klub, pasti sudah pulang seperti mereka.

"Jimin, tunggu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ponselku bergetar."

Yoongi melepaskan tautan tangan kami. Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel. Saya tak tahu apakah ada yang menelepon atau apa. Saya hanya diam menunggu. Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya di depan muka. Saya baru sadar kalau itu panggilan video ketika melihat layar.

" _Min-ssaem!"_

Di layar ada Taehyung. Anak itu tersenyum sampai matanya hanya tinggal segaris. Di belakangnya ada Jungkook yang berusaha untuk terlihat di kamera.

"Kenapa _video call_? Tumben? Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi.

" _Park-ssaem mana?"_

"Ini." Yoongi menarik saya supaya lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Wajah saya ada di kamera. Anak-anak itu tertawa keras ketika saya muncul.

" _Park-ssaem kok ganteng!"_ teriak mereka kompak.

"Apa, sih?" Sedkitnya saya jengkel.

Kami memang belum menghapus riasan setelah berfoto. Mungkin anak-anak itu kaget melihat saya seperti ini.

" _Jungkook bilang tolong cek pesan masuk, Pak! Dia kirim pesan tapi tak juga dibalas oleh Bapak!"_

Ketika mengecek ponsel, memang ada pesan dari Jungkook. Baru sadar. Saya lupa kalau ponsel saya ini masih dalam mode _silent._

" _Min-ssaem sedang apa?"_ tanya Taehyung.

"Sedang jalan-jalan."

" _Kenapa Min-ssaem dan Park-ssaem jalan-jalan di hari Jumat? Tadi kelas saya kosong di jam pelajaran musik."_

"Kami ada perlu, bukan jalan-jalan saja, sebetulnya kami—"

"Sudahlah," bisik Yoongi. Dia mungkin tak ingin saya bicara panjang lebar hanya untuk menjelaskan alasan kami mangkir mengajar.

" _Park-ssaem! foto prewedding-nya sudah, belum? Kalau sudah, saya mau lihat sample fotonya supaya bisa buat undangan secepatnya."_ Ini Jungkook yang bicara.

"Iya, iya. Nanti saya kirim fotonya."

" _Saya masih tak percaya Park-ssaem bisa setampan ini!"_ Taehyung cengingisan. Saya hanya menghela napas lelah. Memangnya mustahil ya saya menjadi tampan?

"Apa ada yang mau kalian katakan lagi selain memuji ketampanan saya?"

Mereka tertawa lagi. Astaga. Mereka yang cekikikan, saya yang capek.

" _Tidak ada!"_ kata mereka.

Percakapan kami selesai setelah anak-anak itu melambaikan tangan. Sebenarnya saya tak mau diganggu, tapi apa daya, tak ada yang tahu juga kalau mereka akan _video call_ sore-sore begini. Saya tebak, pasti anak-anak itu baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan. Hobi sekali mengganggu kencan gurunya.

"Kenapa wajahmu masam begitu?"

"Ini karena anak-anak itu."

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu marah. Ayo kita jalan lagi. Aku tak akan pulang ke penginapan sebelum menemukan _stand_ cumi bakar."

"Kalau begitu kau cari _stand_ itu sendiri, aku akan pulang."

"Aah, Jimiiiin!"

"Dadah!"

"Jimiiin!"

Saya berlari, Yoongi mengejar. Kami mungkin jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di jalan. Tapi saya tak peduli. Saya terus berlari sampai Yoongi berhasil menangkap. Asyik juga main kejar-kejaran begini.

Malam tiba. Sempat Yoongi minta saya untuk ke pemandian, tapi tetap, saya menolak. Kami pun mandi sendiri-sendiri. Yoongi yang lebih dulu selesai. Ketika saya kembali ke kamar, dia sudah mengenakan _kimono_ dan bersiap untuk tidur. Sebelum ini, saya tak pernah melihatnya mengenakan _kimono._ Dia lucu. Mungkin lebih lucu lagi kalau bagian kerahnya dibuka sampai dadanya kelihatan.

"Jimin? Ayo tidur!" Yoongi menepuk-nepuk kasur.

Kami tidak tidur di kasur busa, melainkan di kasur tradisional yang digelar di lantai. Ini mengingatkan saya pada masa kecil dulu. Waktu masih di Busan, saya lama tinggal di rumah nenek dan saya tidur dengan kasur tipis seperti ini. Memang tak lebih nyaman ketimbang kasur moderen, tapi kalau tidurnya bersama Yoongi, kasur tipis pun tak jadi masalah.

"Lampunya bikin silau, matikan saja ya?" pinta saya.

"Aku tak terbiasa tidur dengan lampu mati. Biarkan menyala saja."

"Aku tak bisa tidur kalau lampunya menyala…"

"Kita suit saja, kalau aku menang, lampunya biarkan menyala, kalau kau yang kalah, kita tidur gelap-gelapan."

"Oke…"

Kami duduk berhadap-hadapan.

" _Batu, gunting, kertas!"_

"Aku menang."

"Hah…" Yoongi kecewa karena kalah. "ya sudah, matikan lampunya."

"Terima kasih~"

Lampu mati. Yoongi segera bergelung setelah saya kembali ke kasur. Dia meringkuk, merapat pada saya seperti kucing. Saya tidak tahu dia takut atau apa, yang jelas, karena dipeluk Yoongi adalah sesuatu yang enak, jadi saya tak boleh melewatkan kesempatan. Saya pun balas memeluknya, lalu menutupi badan kami dengan selimut.

"Selamat tidur, Jimin _-ie_."

"Ya, selamat tidur, Sayang."

Saya memejamkan mata. Tapi karena belum benar-benar mengantuk, saya tak bisa langsung tidur. Yang saya lakukan hanyalah bernapas sembari memandangi wajah Yoongi. Memang gelap, tapi masih kelihatan sedikit. Pipi mulusnya saya belai. Yoongi nampak tak terganggu. Entah berapa lama saya memandanginya. Itu cukup lama, karena Yoongi sudah dua kali berubah posisi. Saya bosan karena tak kunjung mengantuk. Tak mungkin pula mengajaknya mengobrol, jadi saya memainkan ponsel untuk mengusir kebosanan. Siapa tahu dengan melihat ponsel, mata saya lama-lama jadi lelah dan kantuk akan datang.

"Hoaaammm…"

Cara itu ampuh. Mata saya memberat.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Di tengah malam saya terbangun. Karena lampu mati, saya tak bisa melihat jam di dinding. Akhirnya saya nyalakan ponsel. Angka satu lebih sedikit tertera di layar. Saya mendengus. Kenapa pula harus terbangun di waktu seperti ini? Mestinya saya masih tidur nyenyak dan bermimpi. Saya membalik badan untuk melihat apakah Yoongi masih terlelap atau tidak. Tapi, Yoongi tidak ada di samping saya. Seketika saya bangkit dudukkan diri. Saya celingak-celinguk kebingungan karena Yoongi tak ada di sudut manapun di sepetak kamar sewaan kami. Lantas saya pun menyalakan lampu, untuk memastikan. Saat itu saya baru sadar pintu kamar kami terbuka.

"Yoongi?"

Saya keluar dan menemukannya sedang duduk di koridor menghadap kolam. Yoongi menoleh ketika dipanggil. Dia memegang gelas kecil. Di sebelahnya ada botol kaca yang ditaruh di atas nampan.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya saya, sembari mengambil tempat untuk duduk di dekatnya.

"Minum."

"Minum apa?"

"Arak…"

Saya ambil botol kaca itu dan saya baui. Benar, bau arak. Untuk apa Yoongi minum arak sendirian tengah malam? Apalagi tanpa mengajak-ajak saya. Saya tak paham. Lantas saya pun bertanya padanya soal ini. "Kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu? Aku bangun dan tak menemukanmu di sampingku. Kenapa kau keluar tengah malam begini?"

"Aku stres."

Tak sangka, itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Stres?"

"Aku mimpi buruk, Jimin." Yoongi mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan desahan panjang. Bahunya melorot.

Saya bergeser duduk lebih rapat dengannya. Tangan putih itu saya genggam. "Mimpi apa? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ceritakan mimpimu itu padaku. Siapa tahu dengan bercerita, stresmu hilang. Daripada kau minum arak."

"Aku…"

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi terlihat ragu. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. "Jadi…" Gelas araknya dia taruh di atas nampan. Dia menghela napas, lalu saya ditatap. "Di mimpi itu aku menikah, tapi bukan denganmu."

 _Deg._ Jantung saya terasa seperti berhenti sejenak. Setelah itu ada degup yang tak mengenakkan. Saya menggigit bibir, berpaling wajah. Yoongi meremat tangan saya.

"Saat hendak berikrar, aku menengadah. Di hadapanku, bukan kau yang berdiri. Entah siapa. Karena itu bukan kamu, aku pun tak jadi berikrar. Kulepaskan tangan orang itu dan aku turun dari altar. Aku mau mencarimu. Aku bertanya pada seluruh tamu undangan di mana Park Jimin, mempelai priaku. Tiada dari mereka yang menjawab. Aku tetap mencarimu meski aku tak tahu kau ada di sana atau tidak. _Selamat ya, Yoongi._ Aku mendengarmu mengatakan itu. Lalu kau pun kutemukan, di bangku paling belakang, sedang berdiri sendirian. Saat kuhampiri, kau bicara lagi. _Selamat atas pernikahannya_ , begitu katamu."

Saya terdiam. Yang bisa saya rasakan hanyalah sakit yang menyergap dan mata saya yang memanas. Itu mimpi? Ya, saya tahu itu mimpi. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa mimpi itu harus tentang pernikahan kami? Dan mengapa bukan saya yang menikahinya? Kenapa saya yang harus mengucapkan selamat padanya? Rasanya menyesakkan. Sungguh menyesakkan.

"Jimin?"

Air mata saya jatuh. Sadar akan itu, saya menyekanya cepat-cepat. "Ah, maaf."

"Jimin, kau menangis?"

"Maaf, maaf."

Yoongi terlihat khawatir. Dia menghapus jejak tangisan itu lalu menangkup wajah saya dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak, maafkan aku. Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Tak seharusnya aku menceritakan mimpi buruk ini padamu. Tolong jangan menangis…"

Saya tak bisa menghentikan hujan. Air mata saya terus jatuh. Saya memejamkan mata untuk mengakhirnya, tapi percuma, malah bulir yang lebih besar keluar. Yoongi kemudian mengecup kedua kelopak mata saya. Padahal basah dan asin, tapi kenapa dikecup?

"Jangan menangis…"

Lemah memang, saya ini. Bagaimana bisa saya menunjukkan sisi melankolis seperti ini di depan Yoongi?

"Memalukan, ya? Astaga." Saya mencoba tertawa. Air mata itu saya seka asal. Saya menatapnya sambil memberi senyum. "Aku tak ingin menangis, tapi entah mengapa ini tak bisa ditahan."

"Maafkan aku, Jimin."

Yoongi menarik saya ke dalam pelukannya. Punggung saya dielus. Padahal saya sudah berniat untuk berhenti menangis, tapi di bahunya, saya malah menangis lagi untuk yang kedua kali. Saat itu saya membayangkan mimpinya. Tidak ada yang tahu akan masa depan. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak nasib akan membawa kita ke mana di hari esok. Saya mencintai Yoongi sepenuh hati. Saya tulus ingin menikahinya. Saya mau esok dan ke depannya dia terus bersama saya. Ya Tuhan, semoga semua baik. Semoga saya sampai pada hari yang bahagia itu….

"Yoongi," panggil saya. Pelukannya saya lepas. Saya ingin bertatap langsung dengan matanya. Pantulan lampu dan bulan ada di manik sekelam malam itu. Saya mengamit tangannya erat. "Aku … aku sangat ingin menikahimu. Aku yang akan jadi suamimu. Aku yang akan berdiri denganmu di altar itu. Aku yang akan berikrar di sana. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menikah dengan orang lain. Tidak akan."

Yoongi mengukir senyum simpul. "Ya. Kaulah yang akan jadi suamiku. Kaulah yang akan berdiri di altar bersamaku. Kaulah yang akan berikrar di sana. Jadi mari kita lupakan mimpi buruk itu, dan berhentilah menangis karena aku juga jadi ingin menangis. Aku sedih melihatmu begini."

"Mengapa aku sangat bodoh? Harusnya aku menghiburmu supaya kau tak stres. Tapi aku malah menangis begini. Aku malah menambah bebanmu."

Saya mendengar Yoongi terkekeh. Dia kembali menyeka air mata saya dengan tangannya.

"Yoongi, maaf jika aku tak sempurna. Maafkan aku yang lemah ini."

"Tak apa. Seperti apapun kamu, aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat."

Dia tersenyum lagi. Tatapannya meneduhkan, senyumnya mendamaikan. Harusnya saya tak perlu menangis karena hal sepele. Benar-benar bodoh dan memalukan.

"Aku malu karena sudah menangis seperti bayi di depanm—"

Belum selesai saya bicara, bibir saya dibungkam dengan ciuman.

"Tidak, tangisan adalah kejujuran. Maaf membuatmu terluka. Tapi terima kasih sudah jujur padaku," katanya, setelah melepas ciuman kami.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu…"

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu barusan."

"Aku ingin mengatakannya lagi. Yoongi, aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Jimin, astaga."

Kami tertawa bersama. Kesedihan saya sirna. Terkadang ada hal dari Yoongi yang membuat saya terluka, tapi dia pulalah obatnya. Yoongi adalah segalanya bagi saya. Dia layak mendapatkan cinta yang lebih besar dari dunia.

"Kau mau bantu aku habiskan arak ini?"

Yoongi menuang arak ke gelasnya, lalu gelas itu dia sodorkan pada saya.

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya kami minum berdua, berganti-gantian menggunakan satu gelas yang sama. Kalau saya, memang tak mudah mabuk, jadi tak masalah minum-minum lewat tengah malam begini. Apalagi kalau cuma minum setengah botol. Masalahnya ada pada Yoongi. Dia adalah tipe orang yang mudah mabuk. Seperti waktu kami minum bersama teman-teman guru di sekolah, dia termasuk yang paling cepat teler (setelah Jung- _ssaem_ ). Habis minum beberapa gelas, dia sudah tak fokus. Dia minta saya cerita tentang masa kecil saya di Busan, tapi saat saya cerita dia hanya menatap tanpa mendengarkan. Saat dia yang bicara, malah melantur dan tak jelas juntrungannya ke mana.

"Yaa, araknya sudah habis," katanya. Dia mengerucutkan bibir penuh sesal.

"Ya sudah, karena araknya sudah habis, mari kita kembali ke kamar. Lama-lama di luar begini bisa membuatmu sakit."

"Apa kau tidak mau menikmati bulan dan keheningan malam ini, Jimin- _ie_? Lihat, bulan begitu indah. Penginapan ini begitu sepi. Orang-orang pasti sudah tidur. Ah, tidak. Kalau yang sudah punya pasangan, mungkin belum, ya?"

"Ayo masuk."

"Berbaringlah di situ."

"He?"

"Berbaringlah."

Dengan sedikit ragu, saya berbaring. Yang saya pikirkan adalah dia yang ingin tidur-tiduran sambil memandang langit bersama saya. Yaa, kalau sebentar saja mungkin mengapa. Saya bisa memeluknya kalau dia kedinginan. Yang penting saya mengamini permintaannya.

"Ayo, kau juga berbaring. Bukankah mau melihat bulan?"

"Aku tidak akan berbaring." Yoongi menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala saya. Dia mengungkung dari atas. Bibir tipisnya melengkungkan senyum yang ganjil. "Aku akan duduk."

"Y-yoongi?"

Dia menaiki saya. Dia menaiki saya!

Tubuh saya menegang tak siap diserang begini. Yoongi yang mabuk benar-benar tak terduga. Dia bisa dengan tiba-tibanya menduduki saya tanpa pikir panjang. Bahkan dia sengaja mencari posisi yang enak. Belahan _kimono-_ nya melebar karena dia duduk mengangkang. Paha putih dan dalaman celana pendek hitamnya yang ketat tersuguh langsung di depan mata saya. Ya Tuhan! Godaan macam apa ini!

"Karena tadi kau sudah menangis, akan kukecup matamu. Mmuach."

Mata saya dikecup.

"Karena tadi kau minta maaf melulu, akan kukecup bibirmu. Mmuach."

Bibir saya dikecup.

"Dan karena hatimu terluka, akan kukecup dadamu."

"Eh! Tunggu!" Dengan sigap saya cengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya. "Yoongi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuka bajumu? Kan mau kukecup?"

Saya mematung sesaat. Muka saya panas. Mungkin jadi memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Karena tak bisa melawan tatapan polos-polos memelasnya, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk menyerah. "Y-ya sudah kecup saja. Tapi jangan lama-lama."

Yoongi tersenyum lebar, lalu dia menunduk dan mengecup dada saya. Bibirnya lembut dan basah. Sensasinya bikin geli. Saya merinding seketika. Setelah dia selesai mengecup, buru-buru saya rapatkan kerah _kimono_ seperti semula.

"Kok ditutup? Buka saja! Buka semua!"

Saya merasa heran, sebab Yoongi mendadak marah. "M-memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Kau mau sudahi saja? Tidak mau lanjutkan ke babak yang lain?"

"T-tunggu dulu. Kau, kau lupa kalau aku punya janji?"

"Janji apa?"

"Janji untuk tak menyentuhmu sampai kita sah menjadi suami-istri."

"Tapi aku yang akan menyentuhmu, bukan sebaliknya. Jadi apakah masih ada hubungannya dengan janji itu?"

"Y-yoongi!"

"Apa?"

"Yoongi, jangan!"

Kerah _kimono_ saya dibuka lebar-lebar. Saya menutup muka dengan kedua tangan karena malu (sekaligus takut).

"Kau mau, kan?"

"A-aku, aku t-t-tidak—"

" _ASTAGA!"_

Seseorang berteriak. Saya sontak berjengit kaget. Di belakang Yoongi ada seorang pelayan. Dia memandang kami dengan mata membulat dan mulut yang sama bulatnya juga.

"Ada apa, sih?"

Mendengar nada tak ramah itu, saya sontak mengalihkan perhatian pada Yoongi. Kekasih saya nyatanya tak ikutan kaget, malah menggeram dengan wajah kesal.

"M-maaf. Sa-saya hanya mau lewat. Ah, tidak, lebih baik saya lewat koridor lain. Permisi!" Pelayan itu lari terbirit menjauhi kami.

"Mengganggu saja."

"Ayo kita tidur, Yoongi! Tidur! Masuk ke dalam!"

Saya menunjuk-nunjuk kamar, tapi dia masih saja menduduki perut saya. Bahunya merosot, seperti kecewa karena saya menyuruhnya tidur. Bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah.

"Aku belum mau tidurrr!"

"Ayo tidurr!"

"Jimin, kau menyebalkaaan…"

Dada saya dipukul, lantas dia melandai dan menempelkan badannya pada saya. Jelas saya tak berkutik! Saya bisa apa untuk melawan? Saya sudah hampir pasrah bila dia hendak melakukan sesuatu pada saya. Setengah berharap juga sih.

"Yoongi?"

Hanya saja, apa yang saya tunggu tak kunjung terjadi. Dia tak melakukan apa-apa. Rupa-rupanya, dia jatuh tertidur di atas saya.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Matahari sudah naik. Saya mengeluarkan pakaian ganti dari dalam tas dan bersiap untuk mandi. Siang nanti kami sudah harus _check out_ dari penginapan, jadi sebelum itu saya mesti sudah rapi. Sementara saya menyiapkan pakaian, Yoongi masih tidur nyenyak. Mungkin efek arak juga, jadi dia tak bisa melawan kantuk yang berat. Tentang semalam, tentu saya tak bisa lupa. Yoongi benar-benar agresif. Saya tak kira. Mungkin arak perlu saya masukkan dalam daftar apa-apa saja yang bisa membuat seorang Min Yoongi mengeluarkan sisi liarnya.

"Jimin…" Yoongi bergumam. Saat berbalik, saya lihat dia sedang menggeliat di atas kasur.

"Ini sudah hampir siang, Sayang. Kita melewatkan sarapan."

"Benarkah?" Mata Yoongi langsung terbuka sepenuhnya. Dia mendudukkan diri, lantas memijat-mijat keningnya sendiri. "Aduh. Kepalaku sakit. Sepertinya aku baru benar-benar tidur lewat tengah malam."

"Memang."

Saya menatapnya. Keheningan di antara kami mungkin menjadi sesuatu yang janggal bagi Yoongi. Dia berherut dahi.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Yoongi, apa kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Mata kucingnya lari-lari, mencoba mengingat. Kelihatan sekali dia bingung. "T-tidak. A-apa? A-ada apa? Apa telah terjadi ses-sesuatu semalam? Apa kau—"

"Ah, tidak. Itu bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja," kata saya santai. Lucu memang melihat Yoongi seperti itu. Tapi saya bukan orang iseng yang mau membuat pasangannya gagap lama-lama.

"Jimin, k-katakan ada apa!" Yoongi memaksa.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Serius!"

"Iya, aku serius."

"Kita tidak…?"

Dia menutup kerah _kimono_ -nya rapat-rapat, seolah-olah semalam saya telah menodainya. Padahal kenyataannya, malah saya yang hampir dinodai.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

 **CONTINUED**


	33. Chapter 33

Tak terasa pernikahan saya dan Yoongi tinggal menghitung minggu. Hanya tiga minggu lagi. Tiga minggu!

Satu kebiasaan baru yang sering saya lakukan adalah mengecek kalender dan menghitung mundur sampai hari H. Harusnya, semakin dekat, semakin mantap. Tapi apa yang saya rasakan justru sebaliknya. Saya dibebani rasa takut dan keraguan. Apakah semua akan berjalan lancar? Apakah setelah sah kami akan baik-baik saja? Beberapa hari lalu saya sempat bertelepon dengan Ibu perihal ini. Katanya memang, tiap orang yang akan menikah pastilah merasakan kecemasan. Tapi menurut Ibu, kecemasan saya ini berlebihan. Ya memang, saya jadi stres sendiri, banyak melamun. Saya hanya tak percaya kalau hari besar itu akan tiba sebentar lagi. Apakah saya sudah siap? Saya bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri. Lain dengan Yoongi yang malah cuek-cuek saja. Meski mengaku pada saya kalau dia juga cemas, gelagatnya tak menunjukkan itu dengan kentara. Dia dapat dengan mudah mengikuti arus. Lebih luwes ketimbang saya. Lantas saya pun berpikir, tak boleh saya melulu begini. Saya harus tetap positif dan optimis. Tapi…

"Park- _ssaem_ , awas!"

 **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Kisah seorang guru kasmaran**

.

.

.

"Ah, aduh, pelan-pelan."

"Nikmat?"

"Sakit."

"Tapi sakit itu mesti dinikmati, Park- _ssaem_."

"Aduuuh … serius, sakit. Jin- _ssaem,_ jangan terlalu bersemangat…"

"Saya bukannya terlalu bersemangat—uh. Di sini?"

"Aduh, iya. Iya, iya. Astaga. Aaah!"

Saya sedang diurut. Akibat melulu melamun, sewaktu habis mengajar, saya terjerembab ke parit yang baru dibuat di dekat lapangan olahraga. Kaki saya terkilir. Saya berjalan terpincang-pincang ke ruang kesehatan. Sebetulnya ada anak-anak murid yang mau membantu, tapi saya malu. Jatuh saja sudah bikin malu, apalagi kalau mesti dipapah oleh mereka sepanjang jalan.

Krek! Ada bunyi. Saya menggigit bibir untuk menahan jeritan. Jin _-ssaem_ tersenyum puas dengan tangan yang masih memegangi kaki saya. Sesuatu mungkin telah berhasil ia lakukan, tapi saya tak tahu itu apa dan saya merasa betul-betul kesakitan. Kaki saya patah atau bagaimana?

"Sudah selesai. Tinggal diberi salep supaya tidak membengkak dan membiru. Hei, ada apa dengan wajah Anda?" Jin _-ssaem_ menaruh kaki saya dengan hati-hati, lantas mengambil langkah untuk berdiri di dekat kepala saya. Mungkin apa yang saya rasakan terlihat dari muka, makanya mendadak dia berubah cemas.

"Sakit … hengg…," adu saya—dengan sengaja. Sebab wajah merengutnya sama lucunya dengan Yoongi.

"Cup, cup, maaf ya…"

Jin- _ssaem_ membantu saya untuk duduk. Rasa sakitnya tak separah sebelum diurut, tapi masih ada. Apalagi waktu mencoba mengenakan kaos kaki. Linu. Pada akshirnya, Jin-ssaem meminjamkan saya sandal. Untung setelah ini saya tak ada jadwal mengajar lagi. Kalaupun ada, mungkin akan saya suruh anak-anak murid saya belajar di kelas dan mengerjakan di buku teks saja.

"Terima kasih, Jin- _ssaem_. Saya … mau ke ruang guru sekarang. Nanti sepatunya saya ambil sebelum pulang."

"Oke."

Saya berdiri, Jin _-ssaem_ mundur untuk memberi spasi. Sayang waktu melangkah, keseimbangan saya goyah dan— _grep_! Berakhirlah saya di pelukannya.

"Anda ini! Kalau mau dipapah, bilang, dong!"

"Maaf!"

"Tapi kok, _snif._ Park- _ssaem_ , ada bau matahari di rambut Anda."

Hidung mancung dan bibir tebal itu serta-merta mencium ubun-ubun saya. Ya, saya tahu kalau tinggi Jin- _ssaem_ jauh melebihi saya. Tapi apa pantas mencium ubun-ubun orang lain hanya karena baunya seperti matahari? Jantung saya berdegup tak karuan. Apalagi karena sisian wajah saya menempel di dadanya.

"A-anda … suka bau matahari?" tanya saya.

"Suka. Seperti kucing-kucing atau binatang kecil berbulu yang suka main di bawah sinar matahari, badan mereka hangat dan baunya khas."

Pelukannya sedikit merenggang. Saya menengadah untuk lihat wajahnya.

"Jin- _ssaem_."

"Apa?"

"Anda … manis—"

 _Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!_ Kami tersentak saat mendengar bunyi benda-benda yang berjatuhan. Di lantai ada buku-buku berserakan. Di ambang pintu, ada Kim- _ssaem_ yang berang.

" _OH, GOD! WHY?!"_ teriaknya.

Sepertinya saya harus siap kena semprot.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Kami duduk bertiga di ruang kesehatan. Saya tak jadi pergi ke ruang guru karena Kim- _ssaem_ menginterogasi. Dia paksa saya untuk menjelaskan kenapa saya dan Jin- _ssaem_ bisa berpelukan. Untung Jin- _ssaem_ menyuruhnya untuk tak lagi membahas soal itu. Jadi saya tak perlu capek-capek menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Seokjin, kau sedang apa, sih? Jangan malah asyik dengan ponselmu sendiri."

Jin- _ssaem_ tidak menggubris. Dia malah bersenandung seolah Kim- _ssaem_ tak eksis di depannya. Sebetulnya sikapnya yang begini agak menyebalkan juga, sih. Kalau Yoongi yang bersikap begitu, mungkin saja saya akan menangis minta perhatian.

"Seokjin?"

"Apa? Aku sedang baca pesannya Min- _ssaem_."

"Kalian _chatting_ membicarakan apa?" Kim- _ssaem_ mencondongkan badan sampai dagunya hinggap di pundak Jin- _ssaem_. Belum satu detik, dia sudah didorong supaya menjauh.

"Ish! Ingin tahu saja."

"Seokjin, beri tahu akuuu!"

Jin- _ssaem_ mendengus jengah. Dia ketuk kepala Kim- _ssaem_ dengan ponsel. "Aku mengajaknya ke karnaval akhir minggu ini."

"Kalian mau kencan?"

"Ya. Lalu kenapa?"

"Ajak akuuu!" Seperti bocah yang sedang merajuk, Kim _-ssaem_ menghambur ke pangkuan Jin _-ssaem._

Saya, sebagai pihak ketiga di antara dua sejoli itu hanya bisa tertawa kering. "Omong-omong, Yoongi tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada saya."

Jin- _ssaem_ menepuk lutut saya. "Belum, Park- _ssaem._ Tapi kalau Anda mau ikut, boleh. Min- _ssaem_ pasti juga senang kalau Anda pergi bersama kami."

"Ajak aku juga."

"Cih. Tidak usah memelas begitu, kau jelek!"

"Seokjin jahaat!"

Lama-lama saya juga jadi ikut sebal pada guru bahasa Inggris itu.

Sorenya, setelah semua jam pelajaran usai, sembari membereskan meja saya bertanya pada Yoongi tentang ajakan Jin- _ssaem_ ke karnaval itu. Yoongi bilang, ia memang sangat ingin pergi ke karnaval karena selama di Daegu ia jarang bepergian apalagi ke tempat yang ramai. Saya ingin menemani Yoongi, tapi mengingat kaki saya baru saja terkilir, saya mesti menunggu esok atau lusa untuk memastikan apakah saya bisa pergi atau tidak. Dipakai berjalan dari ruang kesehatan ke ruang guru saja sudah sakit, apalagi untuk berkeliling di tempat karnaval? Yoongi bahkan sampai menawarkan diri untuk menggendong saya sampai ke depan gerbang sekolah. Katanya lebih baik kami pulang naik taksi. Tapi, sebagai lelaki sejati, mana mau saya digendong calon istri (untuk yang kesekian kali)? Saya pun agak memaksakan diri untuk terlihat baik. Kami tetap pulang dengan sepeda motor, walau sesampainya di rumah kaki saya bengkak. Bagaimanapun, saya tidak boleh membuatnya kerepotan, apalagi mengecewakannya. Akhir minggu nanti, sepertinya saya lebih baik pergi bersamanya ke karnaval.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Seperti apa yang sudah saya lakukan beberapa waktu belakangan, saya menatap kalender. Ini hari sabtu dan itu artinya kami semakin dekat ke pernikahan. Undangan yang Jungkook buat masih di percetakan dan belum selesai. Karena bukan hari kerja saya tak bisa menghubungi percetakannya. Rasanya kepala saya pusing. Menonton tivi tidak membantu. Yang ditonton apa, yang dipikirkan apa. Karena bosan, saya gesek-gesek karpet bulu dengan kaki. Bekas terkilirnya sudah tak begitu terlihat. Tak begitu sakit juga ketika pergelangannya diputar-putar. Ternyata Jin _-ssaem_ andal dalam urut-mengurut. Waktu kuliah, saya sempat diajari dasar-dasar fisioterapi juga. Karena bagi orang-orang yang berolahraga, cedera begitu dekat dan akrab. Saya memang bisa mengurus cedera ringan begini, tapi kalau diri sendiri yang terluka, maunya diurusi orang lain.

Kim- _ssaem_ akan menjemput kami jam tiga sore. Saya sudah rapi tanpa perlu memikirkan setelan baju. Sebab, Yoongi yang memilihkan. Dia bilang dia mau menyisir rambut saya setelah dia selesai berpakaian. Lama saya di depan tivi, Yoongi tak juga keluar dari kamar. Saya mulai penasaran apa yang dia lakukan di dalam sana. Lantas saya pun beranjak dari ruang tengah ke kamar kami. Di depan pintu saya berdiri. Kenop saya pegang dengan ragu. Buka tidak, ya? Saya takut Yoongi masih telanjang. Tapi tak mungkin juga. Sudah hampir satu jam. Kalau dia telanjang satu jam, bisa-bisa dia masuk angin.

"Yoongi?" Saya pun memutuskan untuk mengetuk dahulu.

" _Masuk saja!"_ seru Yoongi dari dalam kamar.

Saya pun membuka pintu, melangkah masuk dan mendapatinya sedang membenahi kaos. Ah sial, saya terlambat. Kalau lebih cepat sedikit, saya mungkin bisa melihat kulit mulusnya sebelum dia mengenakan kaos itu.

"Kenapa pakai kaos? Katanya kau mau pakai kemeja favoritmu?"

"Tidak jadi."

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Kemejanya sempit di dada."

Saya bengong.

Din, din! Ada bunyi klakson. Rupanya Kim _-ssaem_ datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikan.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Kami tiba di lokasi karnaval sekitar jam setengah lima sore. Gara-gara macet, waktu tempuh bertambah. Di akhir minggu orang-orang memang lebih memilih untuk keluar rumah dan mencari hiburan. Apalagi dengan adanya karnaval ini, jalanan menuju pusat kosa semakin padat.

"Yoongi, ayo—"

"Ayo ke sana!"

Tadinya kami berjalan berpasang-pasangan. Tapi baru saja saya mau menggandeng Yoongi dan mengajaknya ke sisi timur karnaval, Jin- _ssaem_ sudah menggiringnya duluan untuk pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Saya tak sempat mencegah mereka. Saya hanya bisa terdiam menggigit bibir. Sedih.

"Kita ditinggal berdua," kata Kim- _ssaem_. "Ini memang acaranya mereka, sih."

Saya menegok ke belakang. Kim- _ssaem_ menggedikkan bahu dengan santai. Sepertinya dia tak ada masalah walau ditinggal pergi oleh kekasihnya. Beda dengan saya. Saya tak suka ini! Saya mau kencan, tapi bukan dengan dia!

"Jangan sedih begitu, di sini banyak hiburan, ayo kita nikmati."

Saya digandeng. Tangannya yang kasar membuat saya merasa geli. Sekali tarik saya lepaskan gandengan tangan itu.

"Waa! Boneka Ryan!"

Belum jauh berjalan, tahu-tahu Kim- _ssaem_ berlari ke satu _stand_ yang menjual boneka. Saya hanya mengikutinya dengan malas. Kalau itu Yoongi, akan dengan semangat saya ekori. Tapi kalau itu Kim- _ssaem_ , rasanya _ogah_. Apalagi saat dia, dengan sengaja, memanfaatkan saya untuk memegangi benda-benda yang dia beli.

"Waa! Gulali!"

Kesana-kemari dia pergi. Walau saya tak lagi mengikuti, mungkin dia tak akan peduli. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saya tetap di belakangnya meski beberapa kali Kim- _ssaem_ lenyap dan saya mesti berusaha keras menembus keramaian demi menemukan dia. Kim _-ssaem_ benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Dia suka boneka dan makanan manis. Dia juga berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan ketika menemukan barang favorit. Kalau muridnya tahu dia seperti ini, hancur sudah imej kerennya.

"Waa! Waa!"

"Sudah, Anda jangan keliaran seenaknya begitu. Tak ingat ada saya? Kalau kita terpisah, susah ketemunya lagi."

"Kan ada ponsel. Buat apa teknologi ini diciptakan? Supaya orang yang terpisah tak perlu bingung mencari, tinggal kirim pesan atau telepon dan katakan di mana Anda berada."

Saya menghela napas panjang. Capek juga meladeni dia. "Sudah, kita cari Jin- _ssaem_ dan Yoongi saja! kalau keburu malam, susah mencarinya."

"Baru pisah sebentar sudah kangen…" Kim _-ssaem_ menggoda.

Saya pukul dia dengan boneka titipannya. "Memangnya Anda terima saja kalau harus jalan-jalan tanpa kekasih Anda?"

"Nanti juga ketemu lagi."

Dia mencubit pipi saya. Karena merasa tak terima, saya cubit balik dia. Kim- _ssaem_ hanya tertawa. Sambil bercanda dia minta maaf pada saya karena sudah membuat saya ikut repot membawa boneka-bonekanya. Kami pun menepi, sedikit menjauhi keramaian. Ada kursi-kursi dan meja kecil yang disediakan untuk pengunjung yang ingin beristirahat. Kami memilih satu tempat yang paling dekat dengan _stand_ kopi. Kim- _ssaem_ memesan dua gelas, satunya untuk saya.

"Mereka sedang apa ya?" Saya melihat pada keramaian. Orang-orang berlalu lalang. Semakin malam semakin ramai.

"Mungkin sedang nonton atraksi di tong setan?"

"Ya ampun, saya saja tak pernah melihat yang seperti itu!"

"Seokjin suka yang menantang. Kalau ada atraksi dia pasti akan tertarik. Atraksi lumba-lumba saja dia suka."

"Tapi tong setan beda dengan lumba-lumba."

Dia terkekeh, seperti tak peduli walau apa yang dibandingkan olehnya sangat jauh beda jenisnya.

"Park- _ssaem_." Kim- _ssaem_ memanggil waktu saya mereguk kopi.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang Anda suka dari Min _-ssaem_?"

Saya terdiam. Kap kopi saya taruh di atas meja. "Saya … tidak tahu."

"Dia manis dan baik. Saya yakin kehidupan cinta kalian akan melulu dipenuhi bunga-bunga."

"Yaa … saya hanya berharap kami akan baik-baik saja sampai besok dan seterusnya."

Dia menyalami saya sambil tersenyum lebar. Entah maksudnya apa. Kami diam setelah itu. Karena merasa tak enak, saya cari-cari obrolan.

"Omong-omong tentang hubungan Anda dan Jin- _ssaem_ , bagaimana Anda merawatnya hingga selanggeng itu? Padahal kalian … suka bertengkar."

"Tidak tahu. Kami tidak mengusahakan supaya hubungan kami langgeng. Justru benar apa yang Anda katakan, kami sering bertengkar. Itu memang momen yang tak mengenakkan. Apalagi kalau bertengkarnya karena masalah serius. Tapi entah mengapa baik saya ataupun Seokjin tak bisa saling mendiamkan lama-lama. Setiap melihat wajahnya yang pipi semua itu, saya selalu tak tahan untuk menjahilinya dan membuatnya tertawa, walau dia sedang marah besar sekalipun. Begitu juga dengan dia pada saya. Kalau tahu saya sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk, dia akan bicara tentang hal-hal yang menggelikan dan saya pun begitu saja luluh. Caranya tidak spesial, biasa saja sih, sehari-hari kan memang begitu. Tidak ada perjanjian yang disepakati. Kalau si A marah, si B harus begini, kalau si B sedih si A harus begitu, tidak ada. Semua berjalan alami. Dan saya percaya kalau di masa depan pun, kami akan baik-baik saja jika kami bersikap apa adanya seperti ini."

"Apa adanya, ya…"

"Bukankah yang natural selalu lebih baik daripada yang dibuat-buat?"

Kim- _ssaem_ menopang dagu. Senyumnya simpul. Mungkin yang membuat Jin- _ssaem_ jatuh cinta padanya bukan gara-gara otak encernya atau fisiknya yang keren semata, melainkan sikapnya yang bijak. Yaa, dia memang punya pesona kalau bicaranya benar.

"Duh, jadi rindu wanginya Seokjin. Semalam dia wangi sekali, lho."

Padahal baru dipuji, tapi dengan tiba-tibanya dia mengatakan hal semesum itu. Saya hanya bisa mngurut dahi. Geram.

"Semalam Anda…"

"Park _-ssaem_ suka tidak, bahas yang seperti ini?"

"Seperti ini apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu ah, Anda ini."

Saya memang tidak tahu arah pembicaraannya ke mana. Gelagatnya terlihat mencurigakan. Apalagi dengan senyum lebarnya yang jahil. Kim- _ssaem_ mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di layar ponsel. Sesaat kemudian dia menunjukkan ponsel itu pada saya.

"Ini. Foto Seokjin yang diambil tadi pagi setelah dia mandi dan berpakaian. Dia ini narsis, padahal rambutnya belum kering tapi sudah berfoto. Bagaimana menurut Anda?"

"Ng …"

"Jujur!"

"Cantik."

"Begitu saja? Tidak ada yang lain yang ingin Anda katakan? Anda tidak merasakan sesuatu?"

"A-apa? Merasakan apa?"

"Lihat lagi."

"Tapi, saya tidak merasakan apa-apa … emm, anu, hanya, yaah, Jin- _ssaem_ terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya."

"Jadi Anda sudah paham apa yang sedang kita bicarakan ini?"

"Tidak…"

"Astaga. Park _-ssaem_ , kita sedang bicara mengenai _sex appeal._ Daya tarik seksual. Dan _sex appeal_ ini, percaya atau tidak, akan semakin terpancar setelah Anda melakukan hubungan intim dengan pasangan Anda."

Setelah dia bicara, tanpa basa-basi saya langsung menyambar ponsel yang Kim _-ssaem_ pegang lantas saya tatap lekat-lekat wajah Jin- _ssaem_ dalam foto barusan. Dia memang cantik. Hidungnya bangir, bibirnya merah merekah. Lehernya jenjang. Dan tatapannya sedikit—err, membuat saya bergidik. Secara tak langsung, Kim- _ssaem_ mengatakan kalau dia dan Jin _-ssaem_ habis bercinta semalam. Duh, saya tak bisa membayangkannya!

"Kim- _ssaem_ , saya tak menyangka. Padahal Jin- _ssaem_ terlihat biasa saja. Maksud saya, jika semalam kalian habis … anu, bukankah akan melelahkan? Tapi dia begitu bugar dan bersemangat."

Kim _-ssaem_ tertawa keras selesai saya bertanya. Dia mengambil kembali ponselnya lantas menanggalkan kacamata. "Dia itu tangguh. Bahkan kadang-kadang dia yang minta tanding ulang."

Saya mengernyit. Tanding ulang? Apakah urusan di atas kasur sama dengan adu tenaga? Yang satu lawan satunya demi menjadi juara, begitu? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dengan tipe hubungan mereka yang tak keruan itu, bisa saja keduanya bertanding di atas kasur sampai lawannya K.O. Lantas kalau nanti tiba giliran saya untuk melakukan ini-itu dengan Yoongi, kiranya akan seperti apa pergulatan kami? Sedang beberapa waktu lalu, dia sempat mengeluarkan sisi yang tak pernah saya duga akan dia miliki.

"Park- _ssaem_ , apa yang sedang Anda pikirkan?"

"Mungkin Yoongi akan menyiksa saya di ranjang."

"HAHAHA, APA!"

Kim _-ssaem_ tertawa, dan saya baru sadar kalau saya sudah salah bicara. Untuk apa saya mengatakannya pada guru mesum ini! Orang-orang yang bahkan berada jauh dari tempat kami duduk pun sampai menoleh. Benar-benar memalukan!

"Jadi Anda sukanya disiksa?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Lupakan saja yang tadi itu! Saya hanya asal bicara!"

"Waw … apakah Min- _ssaem_ yang lemah lembut itu punya sisi liar? Seperti kucing hutan yang masih terlihat manis tapi ternyata cakaran dan gigitannya tajam menusuk? Saya jadi penasaran. Apa boleh saya coba?"

"Apa maksud Anda?!"

Tawa Kim- _ssaem_ begitu keras, dia begitu senang mengerjai saya. Untung rekan, kalau orang lain, tanpa ragu akan saya jejali mulutnya dengan sepatu.

"Park- _ssaem_ , Seokjin mengirimi saya pesan. Katanya dia ingin naik bianglala. Dia sudah menunggu kita di antrean."

"Owalah?"

Buru-buru kami habiskan kopi.

Melawan arus dan menyelinap di antara pengunjung yang penuh sesak butuh tenaga. Sesampainya di pintu masuk bianglala, saya kelelahan. Tapi melihat senyum sumringah dari Yoongi tiba-tiba energi saya kembali sepenuhnya. Dia terlihat senang. Dia gandeng saya untuk turut mengantre tiket. Saya berdiri di sampingnya dengan gugup. Saya ingat kalau beberapa waktu lalu saya dan Yoongi juga pernah naik bianglala. Sayangnya waktu itu kami tak cuma berdua, ada Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mungkin kali ini, adalah kesempatan bagi kami untuk bermesraan tanpa gangguan. Akhirnya!

"Silakan!"

Tiba giliran kami untuk naik. Jin- _ssaem_ dan Kim- _ssaem_ masih mengante. Biarlah, saya tak mau acuh juga. Yang penting saya dengan Yoongi, berdua. Dan saya merasa bebas tanpa mereka. Jangan berpikiran aneh, bebas maksud saya adalah bebas untuk bicara tanpa jadi bahan olokan.

"Hati-hati."

Kami masuk. Setelah pintu ditutup, bianglala mulai berputar. Saya memerosotkan punggung untuk melepas lelah. Yoongi yang duduk di depan saya memandang lansekap kota dengan mata berbinar. Lampu-lampu yang berwarna-warni di bawah sana memang indah, tapi dia lebih indah. Jauh lebih indah.

"Jimin." Dia beralih memandang saya.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih, ya," katanya.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Ya terima kasih saja. Tidak untuk apa-apa."

"Kau aneh, kenapa sih?" Saya mencondongkan badan untuk menggapainya. Saya usak rambut hitamnya dengan gemas. Yoongi terkikik.

"Jimin, ingin cepat-cepat 3 September."

"Iya."

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat menikahimu."

"Lalu kamu ingin apa setelah menikahi aku?"

"Ingin punya anak denganmu."

Ya, saya juga mau. Apalagi prosesnya mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Ciuman, yuk?"

Saya kaget waktu dia katakan ini. Wajahnya begitu polos tapi ajakannya bukan sesuatu yang biasa saja. Saya meneguk ludah. Pelan-pelan saya dekatkan wajah dengannya, lalu saya cium bibirnya. Selesai mencium, saya menjilat bibir. Ada rasa manis gulali yang tertinggal.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

"Seokjin, kau yang menyetir, ya."

"Lho, kenapa aku?!"

Jam sepuluh malam, kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Karnaval masih dibuka sampai jam dua belas, tapi kami merasa sudah cukup puas. Tak perlu berlama-lama lagi, istirahat lebih penting.

"Aku ngantuk. Min- _ssaem_ juga sama," tunjuk Kim _-ssaem_ pada Yoongi yang bergelayut manja di lengan saya. Saya lihat Yoongi, matanya memang sudah meremang seperti lampu yang hampir padam.

"Ngantuk … capek," kata Yoongi.

"Kami duduk di belakang saja ya? Yang masih kuat duduk di depan."

"Ya ampun, Kim Namjoon!"

Jin _-ssaem_ berteriak, sedang saya hanya bisa diam ketika Yoongi mau-mau saja digandeng Kim- _ssaem_ sampai ke dalam mobil….

Karena Yoongi dan Kim- _ssaem_ sudah tak bisa diganggu gugat, akhirnya saya mesti pasrah duduk di depan. Jin _-ssaem_ duduk di kemudi tanpa peduli pada kekasihnya yang tidur bersandar di bahu calon istri saya. Dengan cuek dia menyetir. Sesekali hanya satu tangannya yang bertengger di stir, satunya lagi dia pakai untuk merogoh _snack_ keju yang dia taruh di pangkuan. Sebetulnya makan sambil menyetir tidak baik, tapi apalah daya kalau memang gayanya seperti itu.

"Park- _ssaem_ , saya tahu saya luar biasa, tapi tak usah ditatap sampai selama itu, dong. Saya kan jadi _ge-er_."

Astaga, saya pun tak sadar kalau sudah melakukannya. Saya berdeham, memalingkan wajah ke kaca jendela dan pura-pura melihat pemandangan kota. Selanjutnya saya diam, dan Jin- _ssaem_ pun sama. Mungkin karena terasa sepi, dia pun menyetel radio. Sebuah lagu lama terputar, temponya lamban. Cocok sekali dengan suasana malam. Saya membenahi posisi duduk, mengarah ke jalanan di depan. Snack Jin- _ssaem_ sudah habis. Saya ambilkan tisu dari atas _dashboard_ supaya dia bisa membersihkan remah-remah di jari-jarinya. Jin- _ssaem_ tersenyum, untuk ganti terima kasih.

Saya masih ingat, suatu ketika Kim- _ssaem_ pernah bilang, Jin- _ssaem_ bahagia saat bersama saya. Kalau dilihat ke belakang, selama saya mengenal dia, memang tak pernah ada hal yang membuat saya benci atau menjauhinya. Dia ini orang yang menyenangkan, meski pemarah dan sedikit kurang ajar. Perlu saya akui, saya juga senang saat bersamanya.

"Jin- _ssaem_."

"Ya?"

"Ayo menikah."

Jin _-ssaem_ menoleh sekilas. "Park _-ssaem_ , Anda melamar saya?"

"B-bukannya begitu, maksud saya, ayo menikahlah dengan Kim- _ssaem_ , biar seperti saya dan Yoongi."

"Oooh …" Dia mengangguk. Perlahan raut mukanya berubah. Tidak ada lagi senyum jahilnya. "Itu biar saya pikirkan nanti."

Atmosfer di antara kami tak lagi nyaman. Ada apa dengan Jin- _ssaem_ dan isu pernikahan? Mengapa dia nampak tak suka ketika saya bicarakan ini?

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

CONTINUED


	34. Chapter 34

**What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Kisah seorang guru kasmaran**

.

.

.

Minggu malam, undangan pernikahan saya dan Yoongi sampai ke rumah. Tanpa mau menunda, kami segera membuat daftar tamu yang akan kami undang. Tentu saja menyesuaikan dengan jumlah undangan yang dicetak. Yoongi bilang, untuk yang tempatnya jauh cukup dikirim undangan _online_ saja. Zaman sekarang segalanya serba praktis. Mau mengundang orang pun hanya tinggal unggah gambar. Sempat saya berpikir, kenapa tidak semuanya saja dikirim undangan _online_? Lebih hemat. Tapi, rasanya agak kurang sopan kalau hanya mengirim gambar. Lagipula kurang puas juga kalau tidak pegang bentuk fisiknya.

"Untuk saudara sudah, sekarang untuk teman-teman."

"Teman-teman…"

Kami di ruang tengah, duduk di lantai. Setumpukan undangan ada di meja. Yoongi memainkan penanya di depan bibir. Dia nampak bingung memutuskan siapa yang akan dia undang. Mungkin karena temannya sedikit, atau entah. Belum setahun saya mengenal Yoongi. Saya belum cukup tahu latar belakangnya. Saya bahkan tak kenal juga dengan teman-temannya di Daegu.

"Kau mau tulis untuk siapa saja?" tanyanya, ketika saya hendak minum.

"Untuk teman-teman di sekolah, dan teman-teman lamaku."

"Apa itu termasuk mantan pacarmu?"

"Uhuk!" Pertanyaannya membuat saya tersedak. Untung kertas-kertas di atas meja tak jadi basah karena cipratan air. Saya menggeram sebentar karena kerongkongan yang mendadak sempit. Yoongi hanya menatap saya dalam diam.

"…apa boleh?" cicit saya.

"Ya. Boleh saja."

Yoongi bilang begitu, tapi wajahnya dingin. Dia mengambil gelas dan menggoyang-goyangkannya sampai kedengaran bunyi es batu yang berbenturan. Saya jadi sangsi. Jangan-jangan _boleh_ itu hanya _boleh_ di bibir saja.

"Kalau kau tak suka, aku tak akan mengundang mereka."

Mata Yoongi membulat seperti kelereng. "Mereka? Jadi selain anak Pak Dokter waktu itu, masih ada yang lain?"

"Ah, eng…" Saya gelagapan, sadar sudah salah bicara. Beberapa dari mantan pacar saya memang sekaligus adalah teman dekat, jadi saya terpikirkan untuk mengundang mereka. Tapi, melihat reaksi Yoongi yang seperti itu, rasanya saya mesti mengurungkan niat.

"Terserahmu saja, mau undang siapa," kata Yoongi.

Sebetulnya saya paling tak suka dengan kata terserah, sebab saya tak tahu apakah dia akan menerima keputusan saya atau tidak. Membingungkan. Kalau dengan Yoongi, saya tak terbiasa membuat keputusan sendiri. Seringnya saya ikuti saja apa maunya. Dalam kasus ini, saya rumuskan saja kalau terserahnya itu sama dengan tidak setuju.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan mengundang mereka. Aku hanya akan mengundang teman-teman dekat saja. Kalau kau?"

"Aku juga mau mengundang teman-teman dekatku."

Tiba-tiba saya teringat seseorang. "Termasuk temanmu yang guru olahraga itu?"

"Kalau kau tak suka, aku tak akan mengundang Daniel."

Benar dugaan saya. Yoongi berniat mengundang temannya yang satu itu. Apa Yoongi tak ingat kalau saya pernah berselisih paham dengan Kang Daniel beberapa waktu lalu? Bagaimana kalau dia datang ke pesta pernikahan kami? Apa dia akan mencerca saya lagi? Saya tak siap. Daniel seperti seseorang yang agresif. Mungkin maksudnya tak buruk tapi saya merasa tersudutkan ketika berhadapan dengannya.

"Jimin?"

Saya menggeleng, mencoba bersikap santai. "Tak apa. Undang saja dia."

Yoongi menekuk bibirnya ke bawah. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjangkau jari telunjuk saya.

"Jangan cemburu. Dia tidak akan mengambil aku, karena aku sudah jadi milikmu," katanya, dengan ekspresi yang mantap. Dia bilang, dia telah jadi milik saya. Ada desir yang menggelitik di dada. Perkataan Yoongi ada benarnya juga. Untuk apa saya takut?

"Aku … aku juga. Aku tak akan diambil oleh mantan pacarku, karena aku sudah jadi milikmu."

Segera setelah saya berucap, Yoongi melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan kembali menekuk bibir. Dia bahkan membalik badan, memunggungi saya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke layar tivi. Apa salah saya? Saya hanya mengembalikan ucapannya karena rasanya Yoongi juga tak perlu takut pada para mantan pacar saya.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Saya colek punggungnya dengan ujung pena. Yoongi menggedikkan bahu.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Hari Senin, undangan disebar. Guru-guru sempat bersorak ketika saya berikan undangan itu pada mereka. Rasanya senang ketika orang-orang menerima hubungan saya dan Yoongi dengan baik.

"Jung _-ssaem_ , datang ya," kata saya pada Jung _-ssaem_ yang sedang menyerut pensil di mejanya.

"Iya, saya pasti datang kok. Kan sayang kalau tak melihat Min- _ssaem_ di hari pernikahannya. Dia pasti cantik jelita seperti bidadari surga."

Saya hanya memberinya senyum simpul. Jung- _ssaem_ sungguh menggemaskan. Ingin saya gigit hidung lancipnya.

"Apa boleh saya ajak kakak saya ke pesta pernikahan Anda?"

"Ya tentu boleh. Kenapa tidak? Ajaklah dia, supaya Anda punya gandengan."

"Eeh, mulut Anda ya, Park _-ssaem_! Sungguh terlalu!"

Jung- _ssaem_ berdiri. Ujung pensil tajamnya dia arahkan pada saya. Karena takut dicolok, saya buru-buru ambil langkah seribu.

Untuk guru yang sedang mengajar, undangannya saya taruh di meja masing-masing. Ada satu sisa undangan yang masih saya pegang. Punya Jin- _ssaem_. Dia tak berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan saya dan para guru lainnya, jadilah saya putuskan untuk mengantarkannya ke ruang kesehatan. Sebetulnya bisa saja saya taruh di meja Kim- _ssaem_ dan saya titipkan padanya. Tapi ada keinginan untuk bertemu langsung dengan Jin- _ssaem_. Saya masih merasa tak enak hati. Percakapan kami di sabtu malam itu benar-benar meninggalkan bekas di pikiran saya. Saya pikir saya mesti minta maaf.

"Jin- _ssaem_?"

Waktu saya buka pintu ruang kesehatan, tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Hening sekali. Saya menemukan gundukan di atas kasur, terbungkus selimut. Setelah didengarkan, itu seperti suara napasnya Jin- _ssaem_. Karena tak mau mengganggu, saya berjalan mengendap-endap, hendak menaruh undangan di atas meja. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, saya dikejutkan oleh sibakan selimut yang tiba-tiba.

"Siapa itu!"

"S-saya! Park Jimin!"

"Ooh? Maaf. Tolong nyalakan lampunya."

Saya menekan sakelar lampu. Seketika terang-benderang dan saya melihat Jin- _ssaem_ dengan rambutnya yang agak kusut. Dia melihat ke arah saya, tapi tatapannya setengah kosong. Mungkin masih _loading_?

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ini, saya mau memberikan undangan pernikahan. Datang, ya."

"Ya, terima kasih. Taruh saja di meja."

Saya melakukan apa yang dia minta. Undangan itu saya taruh di atas meja. Waktu saya lirik, Jin- _ssaem_ sedang melamun. Tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya duduk di kasur, masih dengan tatapan kosong itu. Saya jadi khawatir.

"Jin- _ssaem_ , Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Saya baik. Hanya tidak bisa tidur sejak semalam, jadi lemas."

"Saya kira Anda sakit."

"Tidak." Dia mengibaskan tangannya, lantas menatap saya lamat-lamat. "Kenapa Anda masih di situ? Apa masih ada perlu?"

Saya memang belum beranjak dari tempat saya berdiri. Saya ingin bicara padanya, tapi ragu, tapi ingin, tapi ragu. Duh, bagaimana mengatakannya?

"Park- _ssaem_?"

"Anu. Saya … saya mau minta maaf soal yang kemarin itu."

Jin _-ssaem_ memicingkan mata. "Yang mana ya?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak ingat."

"Saya betulan tidak ingat."

"Ish. Anda ini."

Saya tak percaya kalau dia tak ingat tentang percakapan kami malam itu. Saya tatap dia dengan penuh kecurigaan. Jin- _ssaem_ berdeham. Ternyata benar dugaan saya. Dia mencoba berbohong.

"Ya memangnya kenapa?"

"Saya merasa … saya sudah terlalu lancang. Mungkin tak seharusnya saya bicara seperti itu pada Anda."

"Sudahlah. Itu tak penting."

Jin _-ssaem_ bersila dalam selimut. Dia menjatuhkan pandang pada jari-jarinya sendiri. Saya tak tahu mesti lakukan apa. Tak seharusnya kami canggung begini. Permintaan maaf saya bukannya mencairkan suasana, justru malah menambah kecanggungan di antara kami.

"Maaf, Jin- _ssaem_. Tapi saya harap hubungan Anda dengan Kim _-ssaem_ akan baik selamanya."

"Ish!" Jin _-ssaem_ mendesis, ujung selimut diremat kuat. Dia memandang saya dengan gurat marah di wajahnya. Tapi matanya memerah dan nampak basah.

"Eng … k-kenapa?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, saya jadi kepingin nangis."

"Jangan menangis."

Ketika dia berkedip, air matanya jatuh. Dia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyeka air mata itu. Karena merasa bersalah, saya hampiri dia, lalu gantikan tangannya untuk menyeka. Sungguh, saya tak bermaksud untuk membuatnya menangis! Saya bahkan tak mengira orang galak seperti dia bisa menangis!

"Aduuh, jangan menangis … maafkan saya…"

Air matanya meleleh banyak dan tak juga berhenti. Saya makin merasa bersalah. Lantas saya peluklah dia. Saya usap punggungnya. Saya biarkan dia meluapkan emosinya di pundak saya.

"Park- _ssaem_ —hiks, tolong lepaskan saya. Nanti ada yang lihat."

"Oh iya."

Saya melepaskan pelukan. Tangis Jin _-ssaem_ sudah berhenti. Sisanya hanya isak pelan. Saya diam memerhatikannya menenangkan diri. Jin _-ssaem_ mengembuskan napas dengan berat. Kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Maaf ya, tiba-tiba jadi emosional."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara Anda dan Kim- _ssaem_?"

"Tidak, hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Ini bukan karena Namjoon."

"Lalu apa? Jika Anda mau bercerita, saya bersedia mendengarkan."

Dia mengerutkan dahi. Seperti tak yakin. Saya beri senyuman untuk coba menyakinkannya. Kata Ibu, menceritakan suatu masalah pada orang lain memang belum tentu berujung pada solusi. Tapi setidaknya, beban bisa sedikit terangkat.

"Benar mau mendengarkan?"

"Ya, saya akan mendengarkan."

"Baiklah."

Saya membenahi duduk. Jin _-ssaem_ masih terlihat ragu untuk bicara. Setelah sekitar dua menit menunggu, akhirnya dia buka suara.

"Jadi dulu saya—aargh, kok tiba-tiba kesal, ya?" Dia mengepalkan tangan sambil merengut. Padahal, baru saja dia menangis tersedu-sedu, tapi dalam sekejap emosinya bisa berubah.

"Jin- _ssaem_ , saya tidak mengerti. Cerita dulu sebelum menggeram begitu."

"Saya tak pernah ceritakan ini pada orang lain, lho. Selain pada Namjoon."

"Ya, ya. Jadi tolong, ceritakan saja."

"Oke. Maaf."

Dia menegakkan punggung, menarik napas panjang, seperti orang hendak beryoga.

"Dulu … saya punya pacar, namanya Ken. Saya dan Ken sudah saling mengenal lama, sejak di sekolah menengah. Saya kenal orangtuanya juga, sebagaimana dia mengenal orangtua saya. Kami sangat dekat sebagai sahabat. Kemana-mana selalu bersama; untuk main, mengerjakan tugas dan lain-lain. Kalau bukan dia yang bertandang ke rumah saya, saya yang bertandang ke rumahnya. Di awal masa kuliah, dia menyatakan cintanya pada saya dan kami pun mulai berpacaran sejak saat itu. Rasanya nyaman dan dekat karena, ya, anda berpacaran dengan sahabat Anda sendiri; dengan orang yang sudah Anda kenal betul sifat dan perangainya. Setelah lulus kuliah, frekuensi pertemuan kami mulai berkurang. Ken sibuk bekerja, begitupun dengan saya. Tapi kami tetap menjaga komunikasi. Kami masih sering menyempatkan diri untuk bertelepon, atau kencan di akhir minggu. Suatu ketika dia menyampaikan keinginannya untuk menikahi saya. Jelas saya terkejut dan tak percaya. Anda mengerti, kan? Aneh saja ketika orang dulunya sering mencontek jawaban soal dari Anda tahu-tahu mengajak Anda menikah. Setelah dia mengatakan itu, saya mulai mempersiapkan diri. Orangtua saya pun sudah tahu kalau kami berencana naik ke pelaminan. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Ken menghilang selama beberapa minggu. Saya pikir dia mungkin terlalu sibuk hingga tak sempat memberi kabar. Tapi di hari ulangtahun saya, dia muncul, lantas bersujud di kaki saya sambil menangis. Dia mengaku sudah menghamili seorang perawat di tempatnya bekerja—dan dia diminta pertanggungjawabannya dengan menikahi perawat itu. Mungkin saya memang terlalu polos. Saya menaruh kepercayaan penuh kepada pasangan saya tanpa pernah sekalipun merasa awas atau menaruh curiga padanya. Saya tak pernah berpikir kalau dia akan berselingkuh, apalagi sampai menghamili selingkuhannya. Selama dia berpacaran dengan saya, dia tidak pernah macam-macam. Mau peluk atau cium saja izin dulu. Ternyata di belakang saya, dia tak seperti itu. Saya kecewa ... benar-benar kecewa…. Gara-gara Ken, saya meninggalkan pekerjaan saya begitu saja dan sempat berniat untuk bunuh diri."

"Astaga."

"Itulah kenapa saya tak suka topik pernikahan. Saya tak mau menikah. Saya takut—takut ditinggal, takut ditipu, takut dihempaskan."

Sebelah tangan Jin _-ssaem_ terangkat untuk tutupi muka, dan dia mulai menangis lagi. Saya hanya bisa terdiam. Tak saya duga kalau Jin- _ssaem_ punya masa lalu yang pahit. Apa kekasihnya tak punya hati? Mengapa tega sekali? Mengapa lelaki bernama Ken itu bisa berbuat sebegitu kejamnya? Dia telah berkhianat, menghancurkan kepercayaan dan harapan kekasihnya sendiri. Sungguh tak habis pikir kenapa bisa ada orang seperti itu.

"Hidup saya hancur setelah Ken pergi," ucapnya.

"Sekarang bukankah ada Kim- _ssaem_ bersama Anda? Saya yakin dia adalah orang yang baik dan setia, berkomitmen."

Jin- _ssaem_ mengekeh, menyedot ingus, lalu mengekeh lagi. Wajahnya merah dan matanya sembab. Tapi dengan tawanya itu, dia mungkin sedang mencoba menjadi tegar.

"Ya, si bodoh itu datang di saat saya terpuruk. Dialah yang menyelamatkan saya. Secara ajaib dia bisa mengerti saya, apa mau saya, bagaimana pemahaman saya mengenai suatu hal, dan dia menerima saya dengan segala ketakutan yang saya bawa. Dia bilang tak apa jika saya tak ingin menikah. Orang tak selalu butuh ikatan resmi untuk menunjukkan cinta. Tapi tetap saja, semakin lama saya bersamanya, saya semakin merasa bahwa sayalah yang telah menuntut banyak darinya. Dan apa yang telah saya berikan pada Namjoon? Apa benar dia menerima saya apa adanya? Apa benar dia tak apa dengan keputusan saya untuk—tak menikah?"

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Saya mulai paham bahwa yang namanya pernikahan itu tidak didasari oleh romantisme melainkan ikatan janji; janji yang disepakati secara bersama. Dalam janji itu ada pengertian yang lebih banyak. Mencintai berarti menerima dan memaklumi. Rumah tangga dibangun dan dipertahankan bersama. Tak hanya satu tiang pancang, tapi mesti dua-duanya sama kuat menopang. Dasarnya pada kemauan, kerelaan hati, dan kesetiaan.

Keraguan dan ketidakpastian akan selalu ada dalam sebuah hubungan. Mungkin Jin- _ssaem_ dan Kim- _ssaem_ belum sampai pada keyakinan untuk mengikat janji dalam pernikahan. Padahal sudah lama menjalin asmara. Tapi memang tak ada jaminan kalau yang lama berhubungan akan lebih mantap untuk menikah. Saya termasuk berani ambil resiko karena berkeputusan untuk melangkah lebih jauh dalam tempo yang singkat.

Makan malam ini menunya sup ayam. Yoongi mengajak saya untuk turut memasak di dapur. Dia sengaja menyetel radio supaya suasana lebih hidup. Selagi dia memasak kuah sup dan memotong sayuran, saya diminta memipil jagung. Tapi cerita Jin- _ssaem_ masih terbayang-bayang, dan itu membuat saya tidak konsentrasi. Beberapa kali, bukannya lepas dari tongkolnya, biji jagung yang saya pipil malah hancur karena tekanan.

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Ah? Tidak," sanggah saya.

"Jangan bohong. Ayo jujur. Aku ini istrimu, tidak ada rahasia di antara kita."

Saya tak ingin bercerita. Saya tak ingin Yoongi ikut-ikutan membatin seperti saya. Mungkin cerita Jin- _ssaem_ dan apa yang ada di pikiran saya tak perlu saya sampaikan.

"Jimin?"

Tapi saya juga butuh sesuatu untuk mengenyahkan kegamangan. Yoongi adalah jawabannya. Ya, dialah jawabannya.

"Yoongi, aku … aku hanya ingin katakan kalau … aku mencintaimu dengan sebenar-benarnya." Saya menggigit bibir. Sebetulnya tak tahu mesti mengatakan apa. Saya ingin mengungkapkan perasaan saya padanya, tapi apakah kata cinta sudahlah cukup?

Yoongi tertawa. "Jangan tiba-tiba jadi gombal begitu."

"Aku serius. Kita … memang belum lama saling mengenal. Mungkin ada hal-hal yang sama-sama belum kita ketahui. Aku masih harus banyak belajar darimu, tentangmu. Walau begitu, aku merasa menikahimu adalah sebuah keputusan yang tepat. Aku tak pernah sebegini yakinnya tentang perasaanku pada orang lain. Hanya padamu. Itu hebat. Kau istimewa. Aku mau berada di sisimu sekarang dan seterusnya. Aku mau mengasihimu dan membuatmu bahagia. Aku mau tua bersama kamu dan anak-anak yang kamu lahirkan. Jadi aku berharap kau mau menerima aku, memaklumi aku dengan keikhlasan dan apa adanya..."

Senyum Yoongi mengembang perlahan. Dia menarik saya ke dalam pelukan. Tangannya mengelus rambut saya dengan sayang. Saya lingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya. Saya sandandarkan kepala di bahunya sambil sesekali mengecupi tengkuk dan lehernya.

"Ya, Jimin, aku mau … tentu aku mau."

Suaranya begitu tenang. Yoongi mencium bibir saya dengan lembut, penuh perasaan. Setelah ciuman itu lepas, kami bertatapan. Matanya teduh. Dia sedikit menunduk ketika saya mencium keningnya. Saya belai rambutnya dan saya cium dia. Bibirnya saya lumat, saya cecapi. Kami melepaskan tautan bibir karena kami butuh udara untuk dihirup. Kening kami bersentuhan, dan Yoongi sedikit tertawa ketika tahu yang saya tatap hanya bibirnya—bibir merahnya yang basah dan licin. Dia mendongak tatap saya dengan matanya yang berkilauan. Saya tak kuasa, ingin menciumnya lagi. Saya sentuh kedua sisi pinggangnya. Yoongi mengalungkan tangannya di leher saya. Musik di radio mengajak kami untuk berdansa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jimin."

"Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayang."

Kami berciuman lagi. Saya merasa amat bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan dengannya. Saya bersyukur karena dialah tempat di mana hati saya berlabuh.

 _Snif!_ Saya mengendus. Kemesraan kami terganggu oleh bau gosong yang menyengat.

"Yaak! Kuah supnya!"

Yoongi berteriak. Ia segera mematikan kompor dan mengangkat panci panas yang kosong. Didihan kaldu ayam telah lenyap menjadi uap. Rupanya kami terlalu asyik bermesraan sampai lupa pada kuah sup.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUED**_


	35. Chapter 35

**What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Kisah seorang guru kasmaran**

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan sudah di depan mata. Kalender bulan Agustus sudah hampir habis saya coreti tiap tanggalnya. Tinggal sepuluh hari, dan itu terasa dekat sekali. Apalagi, karena saya seorang pekerja, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Pagi berangkat ke sekolah, pulang-pulang sudah hampir malam. Begitu pula dengan esok harinya, berangkat pagi, pulang menjelang malam. Saya mulai tak sabar. Segala sesuatunya sudah siap, termasuk pakaian pengantin yang sudah selesai dijahit dua hari lalu. Sepulang mengajar, saya dan Yoongi pergi ke butik untuk melihat hasilnya. Kami tidak tahu akan seperti apa baju pernikahan kami itu, karena dari awal, orangtua kamilah yang mengurusinya. Saya ingat, waktu pertama kali datang ke penjahit, ibu saya dan ibunya Yoongi begitu sibuk memilih bahan dan model baju sementara anak-anaknya hanya celingak-celinguk. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kami benar-benar pasrah. Lucu juga, karena kami yang sama-sama sudah dewasa ini tak jauh beda dengan anak-anak yang menurut saja pada pilihan orangtuanya.

"Ini bajunya. Yang ini untuk pemberkatan dan yang ini untuk resepsi. Karena resepsinya malam hari, jadi pakaiannya sedikit lebih santai. Bagaimana? Apa Anda sekalian suka?"

Tuan penjahit memperlihatkan dua pasang pakaian pengantin pada kami. Pakaian-pakaian yang nampak indah itu melekat di badan licin manekin. Yoongi menyentuh ujung-ujung lengan pakaiannya sembari mengembangkan senyum. Matanya yang berbinar menatap saya dan menularkan antusiasme yang besar.

"Suka! Suka sekali! Padahal saya tidak pernah memimpikan pakaian pernikahan seperti ini, tapi tiba-tiba ini jadi pakaian impian saya. Terima kasih ya, Pak!"

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Orangtua kalianlah yang memilihkan desain dan bahannya. Saya hanya menjahit saja."

Yoongi mengekeh. Dia jelas puas. Hanya melihatnya tertawa seperti itu saja, saya merasa bahagia. Semoga saja dia selalu bisa tertawa manis seperti itu sampai esok dan seterusnya.

"Silakan kalau mau dicoba dahulu. Di sebelah sana ada ruang ganti."

Tuan penjahit menunjukkan ruang ganti. Pakaian-pakaian itu dilepas dari manekin kemudian. Masing-masing diberi gantungan supaya tidak kusut dan mudah dibawa. Saya dan Yoongi masuk ke ruang ganti yang sekaligus juga menjadi ruang rias. Tapi bukannya segera mengganti baju, kami malah diam saling menatap.

"Kenapa, sih?" tanya Yoongi sambil tertawa setengah geli.

"Tidak…"

Sedari tadi saya memang hanya mengikutinya, mengangguk atau menggeleng ketika ditanya, dan tak kunjung bicara karena tak tahu mesti bicara apa. Mungkin bagi Yoongi saya terlihat konyol. Tapi bukankah orang akan sedikit melayang kalau sedang bahagia? Atau hanya saya saja? Rasanya tidak bisa fokus pada sesuatu. Inginnya hanya diam, cengangas-cengingis.

"Mau ganti bersama?" Ibu jarinya menunjuk satu bilik sempit yang tertutup tirai putih.

Saya menggeleng. "Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."

"Baiklah."

Yoongi menghilang di balik tirai. Saya duduk di sofa yang menghadap cermin untuk menunggu giliran. Cermin itu ukurannya ¾ badan. Di posisi yang tepat, bayangan seluruh badan bisa terlihat. Karena sedikit penasaran dengan bayangan diri sendiri, saya beranjak dari kursi itu dan berdiri di depan cermin. Mungkin karena jarang berkaca lama, saya kaget juga sewaktu melihat pipi saya yang ternyata tak segembil biasanya. Agak tirus. Bakal kumis dan janggut pun rupanya sudah tumbuh. Kadang saya merasa tak nyaman dengan ini. Sebab ketika mengelus dagu atau mengusap filtrum, ada rambut-rambut kasar yang mengganjal. Tapi berhubung Yoongi suka dengan pria berkumis dan berjanggut, apa saya biarkan saja bakal-bakal ini tetap bertumbuh sampai di hari pernikahan, ya?

"Jimin, aku sudah selesai."

Sempat saya kira Yoongi akan berdiam lama di sana. Ternyata tidak. Hanya berkisar sepuluh menit dia berganti baju. Tirai disibak. Yoongi muncul dengan pakaian putihnya. Dia mendekati saya, lantas turut berdiri di depan cermin. Rambut hitamnya yang agak berantakan dia rapikan dengan sentuhan jari.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya.

Saya memerhatikan dia dari atas ke bawah. Kemeja di balik jas putihnya itu bukan hanya kemeja polos. Ada renda di bagian depan dan di ujung lengannya. Tangan Yoongi yang lentik sedikit tertutupi karena renda. Kesannya klasik, seperti pakaian orang Eropa zaman dahulu. Walau begitu, dia tetap terlihat manis. Manis sekali, malah.

"Kau sangat menawan. Baju itu cocok sekali denganmu. Kau cantik, Yoongi."

"Benarkah? Apa tak kelihatan aneh? Aku merasa sedikit … kesempitan."

"Sempit bagian mananya?"

Yoongi menegakkan badan, menarik napas dan menahannya sebentar. Dia memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangan, "Kemejanya, agak sempit di bagian dada dan ketiak."

Mendengar perkataannya yang seperti itu, otomatis mata saya terarah pada bagian yang dia sebutkan. Kancing-kancing di dadanya memang seolah berusaha saling mengait.

Saya menelan ludah. "Sesak?"

"Lumayan."

"Yang sempit hanya bagian itu saja?"

"Hmm … celananya," dia sedikit menyerongkan badan. Posisinya yang seperti itu sekaligus juga memunggungi saya. Bagian bawah jasnya diangkat, lalu dia sentuh bokongnya sendiri, "sempit di bagian pinggang dan bokong."

"Yang benar?"

"Eh!"

 _Plak!_ Tangan saya digampar. Yoongi menunjukkan wajah sebal tapi ada tawa yang tertahan di bibirnya. Saya meringis sambil berusaha tersenyum. Barusan saya tanpa sengaja menangkup bokongnya untuk memastikan apakah celananya benar sempit atau tidak. Aduh, salah memang. Dasar tangan nakal! Seenaknya main pegang tanpa izin!

"Kaget, tahu," gumamnya. Dia sedikit mundur untuk jauhi saya. Kini bokong sintal itu ditutupinya dengan kedua tangan.

"M-mungkin ukuran baju itu memang dibuat pas dengan badanmu, Yoongi."

 _Atau juga badanmu sudah tak sama seperti ketika kamu mengukur baju itu,_ batin saya. Yoongi mendengung tak yakin. Saya hanya bisa tersenyum untuk memenangkan hatinya. Kalau Yoongi _bad mood_ , agak bahaya juga.

"Jimin, apa aku benar-benar gendut sekarang?"

"Tidak, kau tidak gendut." Saya menggeleng, berusaha tak katakan apapun yang bisa menyinggungnya. Sebab saya sudah tahu kalau Yoongi tak suka disebut gendut.

"Bohong. Jujur saja, aku gendut, kan?" Yoongi mendelik tanda tak percaya. Saya hanya bisa menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak, kau masih sama dengan dirimu beberapa waktu ke belakang."

"Aku tidak percaya."

Saya mendengus. "Iya kau gendut."

Wajah Yoongi berubah masam seketika. Dia cemberut. Pipinya menggembung. Dia menatap cermin dengan raut kesal. Saya bingung! Bagaimana cara menghadapi dia yang susah dimengerti itu?

"Kalau kusebut kau kurus, kau juga tak akan percaya, bukan?"

"Iish, Jimin!"

"Aw-aw-aw-aw!" Saya menjerit. Pinggang saya dicubit.

"Secara tidak langsung kau memang mengakui kalau aku gendut."

"Maaf..."

Saya bisa apa? Dulu sewaktu Ibu saya bilang dia seperti Jibangie, dia tak terima. Lalu kalau sekarang saya sebut dia kurus dan langsing, dia juga pastilah tak akan dengan mudahnya percaya. Kadang saya heran dengan orang yang begitu menganggap penting berat badan. Gendut salah, kurus salah.

"Ayo cepat ganti bajumu, aku juga ingin lihat suamiku mengenakan baju pengantin," titahnya. Perdebatan itu diakhiri, dan Yoongi mendorong saya masuk ke bilik.

Beberapa menit saya berkutat dengan pakaian saya sendiri. Karena ini barang baru (dan barang penting, tentu), mengenakannya tak bisa buru-buru. Mesti perlahan, satu-satu dan hati-hati. Tidak boleh sampai ada yang rusak.

"Jimin, sudah belum?"

"Iya, sebentar lagi."

Saya segera keluar setelah menarik ritsleting celana. Padahal celana duluan yang saya pakai tapi ritsletingnya adalah hal terakhir yang saya ingat.

"Bagaimana?"

Mata Yoongi melebar, senyumnya mengembang. Dia menyentuh kedua pundak saya, lalu mengarahkan saya untuk menghadap cermin.

"Apa pakaian ini cocok denganku? Apa tidak terlalu … mewah?"

"Kau itu tampan, pakai baju apa saja cocok. Harusnya kau percaya diri. Lihatlah, kau begitu gagah dan berkharisma."

Saya tersipu. Dipuji itu rasanya enak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuncah di dada. Lantas untuk membuktikan ucapan Yoongi, saya menegakkan badan, berdiri tegap dan sedikit mengangkat dagu.

"Tuh, kan. Kau itu keren, tahu." Dengan jarinya, dia sedikit menyisir rambut saya supaya dahi saya bisa terlihat lebih jelas. "Tidak kalah keren dari Kim- _ssaem_."

Lagi-lagi, dia membuat saya tersipu. Kalau dipuji terus, rasanya saya bisa terbang tinggi ke awang-awang.

"Coba setelan yang satu lagi, ya?"

"Iya."

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Kami pulang dari butik dan sampai di rumah kira-kira pukul setengah delapan malam. Perut saya sudah perih, minta diisi. Sebetulnya di jalan kami sempat membeli es krim, tapi tetap saja itu tak cukup untuk menahan lapar. Kalau belum menyentuh nasi, rasa lapar tidak akan berujung.

Tadinya Yoongi hendak mandi sebelum memasak makan malam, tapi mendengar dendang cacing dari perut saya, dia putuskan untuk memasak dahulu. Ah, benar-benar istri idaman. Sungguh peduli pada kebutuhan suaminya.

"Jimin, persediaan di kulkas hanya tinggal _kimchi_ dan telur. Makan malamnya nasi goreng _kimchi_ saja, ya?"

"Ya, apa saja. Yang penting makan."

"Kalau apa saja, aku beri mie kering juga mau?"

Kami tertawa. Saya merangkul Yoongi dan kami berjalan bersama ke dapur. Saat hendak menyiapkan bahan masakan, kami baru sadar kalau ada bunyi dar-dor dari luar rumah. Kalau ditebak, asalnya dari halaman belakang. Bunyinya seperti bunyi petasan atau yang sejenisnya. Yoongi menyuruh saya untuk melihat ke luar. Lantas saya pun membuka pintu dapur. Dari situ saya melihat sesuatu yang melesat terbang lalu meletus di udara; menjadi kembang api. Saya dengar suara-suara tawa yang riuh, dan nampak bayang dua orang yang sedang berdiri.

Ah, saya tahu mereka siapa.

"Hei, kalian! Sedang apa malam-malam begini?"

Saya mendekat, lalu berhenti di belakang pagar pendek pembatas halaman rumah Yoongi dan rumah Taehyung. Dua anak itu lebih dulu melesatkan kembang api sebelum menjawab pertanyaan saya. _Syuut! Duarrr!_ Kembang api meletus, langit menjadi warna-warni.

"Main kembang api, Pak!" jawab salah satu dari mereka.

Saya lihat Taehyung sedang memeluk sebuah bungkusan plastik. Sedang, Jungkook berjongkok untuk siapkan kembang api lainnya.

"Ada acara apa, main kembang api?"

"Tidak tahu! Taehyung yang mau, Pak! Padahal tahun baru juga belum!" kata Jungkook, setengah berteriak. Anak itu menyulut api, lalu tanpa perlu menunggu lama, petasannya melesat, dan kembang api meletup-letup lagi di udara.

"Taehyung, yang ini tidak mau menyala!"

"Yaaah!"

Anak-anak itu terlihat sibuk mengurusi mainannya. Sebetulnya tiap kali kembang api itu meletus, saya terkejut, ada rasa pekak di telinga, dan sakit di dada. Anehnya mereka santai-santai saja. Langit memang menjadi indah dengan adanya letupan-letupan berwarna-warni itu. Tapi di perumahan seperti ini, apa tidak mengganggu ketentraman tetangga?

"Jimin, ada apa!" Yoongi muncul dari ambang pintu dapur, bertanya dengan suara lantang.

 _Duarr!_ Letusan itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Kami semua sama-sama memandang langit untuk sekian detik, sampai percik-percik itu habis. Saya tak tahu kapan Yoongi keluar dari rumah, tahu-tahu dia berdiri di samping saya.

"Indah, ya?" katanya.

"Iya."

Yoongi bersandar manja. Dari belakang saya rangkul pundaknya. Mengabaikan ribut-ribut dari dua anak itu, kami nikmati indahnya kembang api di langit malam.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung berteriak, "Yaah! Habis! Jungkook, aku belum puaas, mau lagi!"

"Tidak bisa! Sudah habiis!"

"Mau laaagiiii!" Taehyung merengek kecewa. Dia melempar plastik kosongnya ke tanah lalu menyergap Jungkook dari belakang.

"Kalian sudah makan malam belum? Kalau belum, ayo makan bersama di rumah saya," seru Yoongi.

Pergulatan dua anak yang seperti ulat itu pun kemudian berhenti. Mereka menjawab serempak, "Belum! Mauuu!"

Saya yang tidak mau. Tadinya saya membayangkan malam damai dengan Yoongi. Berdua saja, nikmati makanan sambil bercengkrama tentang hal-hal sederhana yang telah kami alami hari ini. Sayang, gara-gara dua anak itu, saya tak bisa tenang.

"Min- _ssaem_ mau buat apa?"

"Nasi goreng _kimchi_."

"Jungkook menginap di rumah Taehyung?"

Kami di dapur. Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk di depan meja bar dekat konter. Saya yang tak kebagian duduk hanya bisa bersandar di kulkas. Yoongi hendak menyiapkan bahan masakan. Beberapa butir bawang dia ambil dari rak penyimpanan.

Jungkook yang ditanya, Taehyung yang menjawab. "Iya, Min- _ssaem_. Keluarga Jungkook pergi ke luar kota, dan dia tidak mau ditinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Takut, katanya, takut ada maling atau orang mesum masuk ke—aaah! Sakit! Kenapa kau cakar pahaku?!"

"Tidak usah bilang-bilang juga! Dasar mulut ember."

Anak bergigi kelinci itu hanya cemberut saja. Sepertinya malu karena Taehyung sudah begitu jujurnya. Setahu saya Jungkook anak yang tangguh. Tak sangka saja dia takut sendirian di rumah.

"Min _-ssaem_ , Jungkook pandai memasak. Bagaimana kalau Jungkook saja yang membuat nasi gorengnya? Hitung-hitung berbakti pada guru."

"Kamu bicara begitu, tapi kamu tidak berniat membantu…," ujar kawannya yang tak terima.

"Aku takut dapurnya Min- _ssaem_ rusak gara-gara aku."

"Huh. Alasan."

"Kasihan Min _-ssaem_ , sudah kelihatan lelah."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Yoongi hanya mengekeh.

Memang, Yoongilah yang selalu menyiapkan makanan di rumah ini. Padahal dia juga mungkin merasa lelah setelah melakukan pekerjaan lain, seperti bersih-bersih misalnya. Apalagi kami habis mengunjungi butik tadi sore. Dia belum istirahat sama sekali. Dia butuh waktu untuk bersantai dan merenggangkan otot. Karena tak tega membiarkannya terus bekerja, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk menggantikannya memasak makan malam.

"Ya sudah, biar saya saja yang masak. Kalau nasi goreng, saya masih bisa buat," kata saya.

Tahu-tahu Jungkook menyela. "Saya tidak percaya."

"Nasi goreng, Kook …. Sebelum ini saya tinggal sendiri, jadi mana mungkin masak nasi goreng saja tidak bisa?"

Anak itu menggeleng, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Gayanya sudah seperti juri-juri lomba masak di tivi. "Tetap saja saya tidak percaya. Saya akan pantau Bapak, takut-takut rasa atau tampilannya tidak layak."

"Sekalian bantu kalau begitu."

"Iyaaa, saya yang goreng telurnya deh, nanti," katanya, "tapi Taehyung juga harus bantu. Enak saja cuma menonton."

"Oke aku juga bantuuu…"

"Nah, begitu dong. Kan mau berbakti pada guru," sindir Jungkook.

"Jungkook! Kamu sangat menyebalkan, suka sekali membolak-balik ucapan orang!"

"Iiih, apa, sih?! Singkirkan tanganmu!"

Di depan saya anak-anak itu main gelitik. Jungkook berteriak protes sambil marah-marah, tapi Taehyung tak juga berhenti menggodanya. Dari pada kawan yang bertengkar, mereka malah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan.

"Ayo cepat masak! Aku lapar!"

Dua tangan Yoongi terangkat ke udara, lalu setelahnya mendarat di meja. Dia melipatnya dan menjadikan tangannya yang tertekuk itu sebegai alas untuk bersandar kepala. Dengan tingkahnya yang menggemaskan, dia menginterupsi. Rupanya kami memang tak boleh berlama-lama main-main di dapur.

"Sebentar, ya."

Saya mengulurkan tangan lewati meja bar hanya demi menggapai dia. Pipinya yang penuh itu membuat saya tak tahan untuk mengoyak dan mengigitnya.

Saya buka _rice cooker_. Masih ada sisa nasi dan itu cukup untuk makan kami berempat. Saya pindahkan nasi panas itu ke wadah. Jungkook saya beri pisau dan nampan untuk memotong bawang. Sedang Taehyung, saya biarkan saja dia berdiri di pojokan. Tadi ketika ditanya bisa memotong bawang atau tidak, dia bilang tidak bisa. Ditanya bisa menggoreng telur atau tidak, dia juga bilang tidak bisa. Lalu bisanya apa? Mungkin bisanya jadi penyemangat.

"Min- _ssaem_ , sadar tidak kalau pantatnya Jungkook dan Park- _ssaem_ itu bagus?"

Tapi bukan penyemangat yang seperti ini juga…

"Bagus bagaimana? Saya tidak pernah memerhatikan sampai ke situ." Yoongi menutup mulut, menahan kekeh.

"Ya bagus saja, seperti pantatnya Ronaldo dan David Beckham. Padat dan berisi."

"Kenapa kamu tahu pantatnya Ronaldo dan David Beckham padat dan berisi? Memangnya kamu pernah pegang pantat mereka?"

"Tidak, sih."

Topik yang Taehyung angkat memang menggelikan, sekaligus bikin gemas. Sebetulnya saya ingin membalas anak itu, tapi saya sibuk menyiapkan _kimchi._ Saya lirik Jungkook, dia diam saja menunggu minyak di penggorengannya memanas. Mungkin sama dengan saya, supaya makanannya cepat jadi, dia tak mau recok. Padahal kesal juga, ugh.

"Jungkook, saya mau telur yang sempurna ya, yang kuningnya masih utuh," pinta Yoongi.

"Iya, _Seonsaengnim_. Saya tidak pernah gagal kalau cuma goreng telur."

"Untukku juga ya Kook, aku _request_ telurnya yang sempurna." Taehyung ikut-ikutan.

"Untukmu aku campurkan bubuk kulit telurnya saja supaya _crispy_."

"Aaahh! Jungkook jahat!"

Saya memang harus ekstra sabar jika berada di antara mereka.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Kami makan bersama, mengelilingi meja di dapur. Menunya memang sederhana, tapi segini saja sudah saya syukuri—syukur karena makanannya layak untuk manusia. Saya merasa senang melihat Yoongi makan dengan lahap. Dia bilang masakan saya enak. Tidak terlalu asin. Rasanya pas. Sedikit bibit kepercayaan diri tumbuh di dada. Mungkin saya berbakat. Sepertinya nanti saya perlu belajar memasak makanan lainnya.

"Min- _ssaem_ nanti kalau sudah menikah jangan lupakan saya, ya."

Di tengah-tengah kekhidmatan, Tehyung bicara begitu. Saya agak bingung juga kenapa dia mendadak melankolis.

"Bagaimana bisa saya melupakan kamu? Kita kan bertetangga."

"Karena … nanti kalau sudah kuliah, saya mungkin tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi."

"Tak apa. Ada kalanya kita mesti hidup sendiri dan jauh dari orang-orang di sekitar kita. Tapi itu namanya perjuangan. Sebelum Park- _ssaem_ tinggal di sini, saya pun hanya sendirian. Itu tak apa. Dengan hidup mandiri, kamu diberikan kesempatan untuk berkembang dan menjadi dewasa."

"Min- _ssaem_ …"

"Nanti setelah kuliah, sekali-sekali pulanglah ke rumah ibumu, mampirlah ke rumah saya, dan mampirlah juga ke sekolah."

"Rasanya tidak ingin berpisah dengan semuanya."

Yoongi mengambil butir nasi yang menempel di ujung bibir Taehyung dengan sayang. Anak itu mengunyah makanannya pelan-pelan. Setelah dirasa Taehyung sudah tenang kembali, saya melanjutkan makan dan tak lagi memerhatikan.

 _Prak!_ Tapi baru saja menelan nasi, saya dikejutkan oleh bantingan sumpit dan mangkuk. Meja sempat bergetar. Isian gelas sampai tumpah sedikit. Untung saja tidak ada barang yang pecah.

"Taehyung, kamu ini kenapa, sih?" Saya bertanya padanya sembari menahan kesal. Ingin sekali memarahinya!

"Heeng… saya tidak mau kuliaah!" teriaknya, _ngotot_.

"Kau harus kuliah!" Teriakan Taehyung dibalas Jungkook. Anak itu sama _ngotot_ -nya. Dia terlihat marah.

"Jungkook kalau aku tidak kuliah, tapi langsung menikah saja apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Heh! Jangan seenaknya bicara!" Sumpit besi milik Jungkook teracung-acung. "Berhitung saja tidak becus! Sekolah dulu yang tinggi, supaya orangtuamu bangga. Setelah itu bekerjalah sampai kamu mapan, baru pikirkan pernikahan."

"Bagaimana kalau jodohnya sudah ada sebelum aku mapan?"

"Pokoknya mapan dulu!"

"Nanti jodohnya keburu kabur."

"Min- _ssaem_ , saya capek meladeni dia! Boleh tambah nasi gorengnya lagi, tidak?"

"Ah, eng, boleh…"

Yoongi menyauk nasi goreng di wadah besar. Jungkook tak sabar menunggu. Taehyung si biang kerok sadar kalau saya sedang memegangi dahi.

"Park- _ssaem_ kenapa?"

"Darah tinggi!" pekik saya keki.

Kenapa selalu begini? Kenapa selalu ada hal yang membuat darah saya naik ke ubun-ubun?

.

.

.

 **CONTINUED**


	36. Chapter 36

**What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Kisah seorang guru kasmaran**

.

.

.

"Mau tambah cuti lagi?"

Suara Pak Bang menggema di seisi ruangan. Saya mengulum bibir. Sebelum mengajar, saya datang ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah untuk menyerahkan surat izin cuti. Mulanya saya tak mau lakukan ini, karena saya pikir Pak Bang pasti tak akan memberikan izinnya dengan mudah. Beda kalau Yoongi yang lakukan, mungkin begitu disodorkan, suratnya langsung ditandatangani. Hanya saja, calon istri saya tak bisa melakukan itu, karena jadwal ajarnya padat, sementara saya hanya ada satu kelas yang mesti diajar di jam kedua.

"Maaf, Pak. Hanya sehari. Kami perlu mengurusi banyak hal sebelum acara pernikahan. Bapak tahu lah, orangtua dan kerabat. Mereka datang hari Kamis ini jadi saya—"

"Tapi kenapa mendadak?"

"Maaf lagi, Pak. Tadinya kami pikir persiapan untuk Sabtu nanti tidak begitu merepotkan—"

"Mana ada pernikahan yang persiapannya tidak merepotkan?"

"Nah, maka dari itu, Pak. Saya minta izin untuk menambah satu hari cuti—"

Kursi berderit ketika Pak Bang menyandarkan punggungnya. Pria gemuk berkacamata itu melipat tangan di depan dada, lantas menaikkan dagunya dengan angkuh. "Kemarin mintanya cuti untuk Jumat, lalu sekarang mau tambah di hari Kamis, begitu?"

"Iya, seperti itu, Pak."

"Tapi harusnya tidak mendadak beginiiii!" Nada Pak Bang naik, dia mengetuk meja, dan saya jadi kesal dibuatnya.

"Karena tadinya—argh! Pak, saya mohon, beri saya dan Min- _ssaem_ izin untuk menambah cuti."

"Tidak ada tambah-tambah cuti. Itu konsekuensi karena Anda datang terlambat untuk minta izin pada saya."

Pak Bang menggeser surat saya dengan ujung telunjuk sampai ke tepi meja. Dia lalu membuka toples wafer dan bersikap tak acuh pada saya yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Tapi, Pak … tambah cuti … sehari…"

"Tidak.," tegas kepala sekolah yang mulutnya penuh wafer cokelat itu.

"Saya mohon. Demi kedamaian dunia."

"Apa peran Anda bagi kedamaian dunia? Memangnya Anda pahlawan super?"

"Bukan, sih. Tapi, Pak, saya harap Anda mengerti."

Pak Bang berhenti mengunyah. Toplesnya dia tutup. Setelah menyingkirkan remahan dari jas, dia menautkan kedua tangannya. "Baiklah."

"TERIMAKASIH!"

"Saya belum selesai bicara!"

"I-iya, maaf."

"Baiklah, setengah hari. Saya beri setengah hari untuk kalian berdua. Di hari Kamis, Anda dan Min- _ssaem_ baru boleh pulang setelah jam istirahat siang."

"Pak…"

"Tidak cukup?"

"Kalau bisa kami inginnya tak usah ke sekolah saja."

"Seenaknya! Sudah, jangan tawar-tawar lagi!"

Begitulah, minta izin dari Kepala Sekolah hampir seperti menjaring angin, sudah pasti susah. Akhirnya saya mesti menelan kekecewaan. Padahal niatnya kami mau bersiap di rumah ketika orangtua dan kerabat kami datang hari Kamis nanti, tapi apalah daya kalau hanya setengah hari yang diberi.

Sebelum ke kelas untuk memulai pembelajaran, saya mengirim pesan pada Yoongi.

 _Yoongi, Kepala Sekolah hanya memberi setengah hari. Kamis, sampai jam istirahat siang, kita masih wajib mengajar._

Tak berapa lama, Yoongi membalas.

 _Ya sudah, tak apa._

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Materi pengembangan kebugaran jasmani adalah satu dari banyak materi yang tak begitu saya sukai. Biasanya, saya hanya perlu mengamati setelah selesai mengajari teknik-teknik dasar olahraga kepada siswa. Tidak perlu repot. Saya hanya tinggal duduk dan menilai dengan santai. Tapi di materi pengambangan kebugaran jasmani ini, saya diharuskan untuk ikut serta dalam kegiatan para siswa. Mereka saya suruh lari keluar sekolah, mengitari perumahan. Tujuannya untuk mengetes daya tahan otot dan kekuatan. Ada banyak kasus ketika murid tak dipantau guru. Mereka berbuat curang. Saya turut serta dalam kegiatan ini untuk meminimalisir kecurangan itu. Tapi memang, mata hanya dua, badan hanya satu. Kalau yang di depan berhasil terpantau, yang di belakang terabaikan. Saya tidak bisa menghentikan mereka yang sengaja memperlambat larinya demi mencari jalan pintas atau sekedar mampir ke warung membeli jajanan. Pada akhirnya, nilai-nilai yang ada di tabel bukan murni dari pengamatan, melainkan perkiraan. Yaa, sulit memang menjadi guru.

"Park- _ssaem_ , ini minuman dingin untuk Bapak. Tolong diterima, ya."

"Ah? Terima kasih."

Seorang siswi memberikan sebotol minuman isotonik dingin ketika saya tengah mengibas-ngibaskan kerah kaos karena kegerahan. Saya lihat pipinya merah merona ketika saya menerima minuman itu. Kenapa mesti merona? Ah, iya, mungkin karena dia kepanasan habis berlari di bawah matahari.

Mereka yang sampai duluan ke sekolah langsung berpencar meski saya belum mengakhiri pelajaran secara resmi. Paling-paling hanya beberapa yang masih berkumpul di lapangan. Saya sih tidak terlalu peduli. Sebab susah mengatur banyak kepala. Biarkan saja.

" _Istiraha_ _aa_ _t!"_

Bel berbunyi. Para siswa berseru. Mereka mulai meninggalkan lapangan untuk kembali ke kelas. Karena sudah tak ada lagi yang mesti saya lakukan, saya pun beranjak dari tempat itu. Cuaca yang panas membuat gerah badan tak kunjung habis. Ingin rasanya bertelanjang dada. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Nanti saya disergap keamanan.

Saya berjalan di bawah bayang bangunan dan pohon untuk sampai ke gedung utama tempat ruang guru berada. Minuman yang siswi saya berikan tadi sudah habis. Saya buang botolnya di tong sampah terdekat. Di lorong, saya menemukan keteduhan. Angin kencang yang berembus memberi kesejukan walau singkat. Saya diam di dekat tong sampah itu hanya untuk menunggu angin lain yang mungkin akan datang.

" _Oh benarkah? Aku tak biasa berbagi ID Line atau akun media sosial pada orang lain, tapi kalau kalian mau aku bisa beritahu. Mana ponsel kalian? Sini biar kuketikkan namaku."_

Mengabaikan angin, saya menajamkan pendengaran. Seseorang yang bicara dari sisi lain lorong seperti saya kenal suaranya. Itu tak asing. Nadanya, gaya bicaranya. Ketukan sepatu bersahutan. Ada beberapa orang yang berjalan. Mereka semakin mendekat dan saya mencoba lebih fokus untuk mengenali siapa itu.

" _Ingat ya, aku berbeda dengan Park Jimin, guru kalian itu. Kalau kalian bandingkan, aku ini lebih—"_

Saya menoleh ke kiri. Langkah-langkah itu berhenti. Beberapa meter di depan saya ada dua siswi dengan rok pendek berdiri di kanan kiri seorang lelaki yang berpakaian hitam-hitam. Lelaki itu menatap saya dengan mata melotot. Saya juga!

"Jihyun?!"

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Saya berdiri di depannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Jihyun duduk di sebuah bangku panjang sambil memeluk ransel dan menyeruput susu melon yang saya belikan. Saya sengaja membawanya ke tempat sepi supaya tak ada yang mengganggu. Saya tidak mau dia menjadi perhatian orang. Bukan karena fisiknya yang serupa dengan saya, tapi karena dia tipe yang suka _show off_ di depan umum, apalagi di depan perempuan. Saya tak mau ada siswi yang jadi korban seperti dua yang berrok mini itu. Bisa rusak nama saya gara-gara dia.

"Jawab, jangan cuma minum saja."

"Iya, iya!" Jihyun menyeruput susunya kuat-kuat sampai isi botol kecil itu habis tak bersisa. Dia lempar botolnya ke tong sampah. Untung lemparannya tepat, kalau tidak, saya akan menendangnya supaya dia mau memasukkan botol itu ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Hei."

Dia mendengus. "Aku kabur dari rumah."

"Heh! Kenapa?!"

"Aku bertengkar dengan Ibu."

"Bertengkarnya kenapa?"

"Ibu mau aku putus dengan pacarku yang sekarang."

"Memangnya apa yang kamu lakukan dengan pacarmu sampai Ibu mau kalian putus?"

Jihyun tiba-tiba memegangi kedua lengan saya, dengan raut sedih dia berkata, "Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa! Lagipula alasan Ibu juga tidak masuk di akal!"

"Ya, kenapa memang?"

"Ibu bilang pacarku kurang cantik, kurang muda, kurang baik, kurang lemah lembut!"

"Ooh…" Saya mengangguk. "Tunggu! Apa katamu tadi? Kurang muda? Memang berapa usianya?"

"Tiga puluh lima."

"Aish! Bocah ini!"

"Sakit, Jimin!"

Adik saya berteriak. Tadi saya memukul kepalanya dengan papan dada lantaran kesal. Pantas Ibu marah. Jihyun baru dua puluh lebih satu, sedang pacarnya berusia tiga puluh lima tahun? Yang benar saja! Waktu Jihyun berkunjung ke apartemen saya, dia memang pernah katakan kalau dia suka yang lebih tua. Tak sangka, ternyata itu terbukti. Saya kira dia hanya membual gara-gara Yoongi cantik dan dia ingin dekati.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memukul aku?"

"Kenapa kau pacaran dengan ibu-ibu?"

"Dia bukan ibu-ibu, dia belum punya anak. Meski sudah pernah menikah, sih. Tapi dia kaya, _Hyung_! Siapa yang tak mau berhubungan dengan wanita mapan dan mandiri?"

"Aissh…" Saya hanya bisa mendesis. Rasanya kepala ini mendadak pening. "Lalu kau kabur kemari untuk apa? Kau pikir aku akan menerimamu, begitu?"

"Tak apa kalau kau tak mau menerimaku. Kuyakin Yoongi- _hyung_ mau."

"Tidak. Tidak bisa. Pulanglah ke Busan. Kau kabur terlalu jauh. Ibu pasti khawatir padamu."

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

"Apa harus kukasih uang dulu?"

"Mana sini uangnya?"

Saya merogoh saku, kebetulan ada dua lembar uang 1000 won. Saya berikan itu pada Jihyun, tapi bukannya diterima, dia malah menatap saya dengan nyalang.

"Yang benar saja! Segini mana cukup!"

"Ya Tuhan, aku hanya ingin kehidupan yang damai tanpa gangguan dari adikku, tolong singkirkan dia, buat hidupku damai lagi seperti biasa…" Saya berdoa.

"Kau! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku mau cari Yoongi- _hyung_ saja. Dia pasti lebih peduli padaku ketimbang kau."

"Eh, apa? Mau apa kau? Jangan macam-macam!"

Saat dia beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak pergi, saya cekal lengannya. Jihyun berontak, lalu dia lari. Saya tidak tahu dia mau lari ke mana. Yang jelas, karena tidak ingin ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi karena dia, saya pun mengejarnya.

"Jihyun!"

Anak itu masuk ke gedung utama. Murid-murid yang sedang beristirahat sampai-sampai memerhatikan kami yang berkejaran di koridor. Sudah jelas ada peringatan yang tertulis di dinding, _dilarang berlarian di koridor,_ tapi bukannya mencontohkan murid untuk patuh, saya malah melanggarnya. Jihyun benar-benar membuat kacau!

"Jihyun! Berhenti!"

"Pergi sana! Aku benci kamu—"

 _Brukk!_ Di persimpangan menuju tangga, adik saya terjatuh bersama orang yang dia tubruk. Saya yang tak sempat mencegah hanya dapat memicing dengar bunyi gedebuk itu.

"Ahhss…," ringis Jihyun.

Buru-buru saya mendekat, dan betapa terkejutnya saya sewaktu tahu bahwa orang yang Jihyun tubruk adalah Yoongi. Aaargh! Kenapa harus Yoongi sayangku!

"Yoongi kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Y-ya aku tidak apa-apa."

Saya segera membantu Yoongi untuk bangkit. Setelah dia berdiri, saya pungut buku dan lembar-lembar kertas miliknya yang tercecer di lantai. Adik saya mengaduh karena dia jatuh tersungkur dan hidungnya berbenturan dengan ubin. Tapi saya tidak peduli. Keselamatan calon istri saya lebih penting.

"Jihyun! Lihat siapa yang kau tubruk! Cepat minta maaf!"

"M-maaf, Yoongi- _hyung_ , aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Yoongi sambil tesenyum kering.

Saya lihat dia mengelus bokongnya sendiri. Mungkin masih terasa sakit di bagian itu. Kalau sampai dia terluka, awas saja!

"Omong-omong kenapa adikmu bisa ada di sini, ya?" tanya Yoongi pada saya, setengah berbisik.

"Itu…" Saya berpaling muka, menggigit bibir. Bingung bagaimana mesti jelaskan perkaranya.

"Aku kabur dari rumah. _Hyung_ , _Hyung_ cantik, tampung aku, dong. Jimin sangat jahat padaku, dia mau menyuruhku pulang ke Busan, padahal aku tak mau pulang…"

"E-eh?"

" _Hyung_ , selamatkan akuu!"

Saya melotot terkejut waktu Yoongi diseruduk oleh Jihyun. Yoongi hanya bisa menekuk tangan di depan dada, terperangkap dalam pelukan yang begitu eratnya. Tanpa tahu malu, tiba-tiba Jihyun mengecup pipi calon istri saya!

Hei! Itu sudah kelewatan namanya!

"A-eng-anu...," ucap Yoongi gagu.

"Waa … pipimu memerah, _Hyung_. Manis sekali, jadi ingin kukecup lagi."

"Eh, jangan—"

 _Cup!_ Sebelah pipi Yoongi yang lain kembali dikecupnya. Jihyun tertawa puas. Yoongi mau bicara tapi tak bisa. Sedang saya? Ah, tak usah tanya. Diam-diam saya mengepalkan tangan sekuat tenaga, menahan segala amarah yang memuncak di kepala dan cemburu yang berkobar di dada.

"Jihyun, hentikan—"

"Kau sangat manis, aku suka padamu."

"Jihyun, Yoongi bilang berhenti," sela saya.

"Kenapa kau malah memilih Jimin, padahal kau bisa menikah dengan aku—"

"PARK JIHYUN!"

"AARRGH!"

Tulang keringnya saya sepak. Jihyun terhuyung dan pelukannya lepas. Yoongi yang terbebas segera mundur, berjongkok, menempelkan punggung di tembok dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Pipi dan telinganya merah, matanya tak fokus. Dia seperti kucing yang ketakutan. Mungkin dia _shock_ habis diserang begitu. Saya sendiri tak pernah memperlakukan Yoongi dengan sebegitu kurang ajarnya. Dia lembut dan rapuh seperti kapas. Saya takut dia menangis!

"Yoongi, maaf."

Yoongi tak katakan apa-apa. Dia melihat saya masih dengan kebingungan yang tersirat jelas di matanya.

"Maaf, ya." Saya usap bahu Yoongi sesaat sebelum saya berdiri dan membalik badan ke hadapan Jihyun. "PARK JIHYUN!"

Jihyun tersentak. Dia menunduk dalam. Saat saya melangkah maju, dia beringsut mundur.

"I-iya, _Hyung_?"

"Berhenti bersikap kurang ajar. Sopanlah sedikit, dia calon kakak iparmu. Lagipula ini di sekolah, banyak anak murid yang berkeliaran. Kalau mereka melihat, bagaimana? Jangan berbuat onar. Aku tahu kau _playboy_ kelas kakap, tapi kalau kau mau beraksi di sini, kau salah tempat."

"Iya, maaf, _Hyung_."

"Aku tak dengar permintaan maafmu."

"Maaf, _Hyung_."

"Minta maaf pada Yoongi."

"Maaf ya, Yoongi _-hyung_."

"Minta maaf juga pada orang-orang seisi lantai satu."

"Kau mau mengerjai aku, ya?!"

"Pokoknya kau harus minta maaaaf!"

"Tidaaak!"

Jihyun mendorong dada saya. Dia lari lagi. Belum jauh, terdengar gedebuk keras. Entah karena dia sedang sial atau apa, dia bertubrukan dengan orang lagi di koridor. Saya terpaksa meninggalkan Yoongi sebentar untuk melihat apa yang sudah terjadi dengan adik saya. Dan ternyata kali ini, Jung- _ssaem_ yang jadi korbannya.

" _Anda ini, ya! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"_

" _Aku lari, bukan jalan! Lagipula kalau lari mana kelihatan kalau ada yang muncul tiba-tiba?"_

" _Park-ssaem, memangnya saya hantu, muncul tiba-tiba?"_

"Eh, tunggu!" Saya menyela sebab Jung- _ssaem_ sudah salah mengira kalau yang menubruknya adalah saya. "Itu bukan saya! Saya di sini!"

"Lho?" Guru sastra itu celingak-celinguk kebingungan, menatap saya dan Jihyun secara bergantian. "Kok Park- _ssaem_ ada dua?"

Saya mesti menyelesaikan segala masalah yang terjadi di waktu makan siang. Menjelaskan pada orang yang berpapasan dengan kami dan mengatakan bahwa saya dan Jihyun adalah orang yang berbeda adalah satu yang paling membuat lelah. Kalau pada guru-guru, tak jadi masalah, tapi ketika berhadapan dengan murid-murid, saya mesti ekstra sabar. Jihyun, tanpa bosan, tanpa malu-malu, memperkenalkan diri pada mereka dan menggoda beberapa siswa yang cantik sembari sedikit-sedikit menyindir saya yang katanya tua dan tidak menarik.

Karena tak mau membawanya mengajar, saya pun menitipkannya pada Jin _-ssaem_. Saya suruh dia menunggu di ruang kesehatan, hitung-hitung menemani Jin- _ssaem_ yang berjaga sendirian. Jihyun saya beri roti, susu, dan camilan supaya dia betah menunggu sampai jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Sementara Jin- _ssaem_ , saya janjikan seloyang kue stroberi esok hari.

Pst, yang ini jangan katakan pada Yoongi!

Oh ya, tentang Yoongi, saya tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia diam melulu. Bicarapun hanya iya dan tidak. Kadang diganti dengan anggukan dan gelengan saja. Bahkan sampai waktunya pulang pun dia masih seperti itu. Rasa-rasanya saya hanya perlu membiarkan keadaan membaik dengan sendirinya.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Saya masih merasa tak enak pada Yoongi. Melihat adik saya yang susah diatur, saya merasa seperti seorang kakak yang tak bertanggungjawab dan tidak dapat mengajari adiknya dengan baik. Di kamar mandi saya berdiam lama, merenung, meresapi tetes air yang jatuh dari _shower._ Saya pikir saya perlu bicara dengan Jihyun dan Yoongi, nanti. Setelah berpakaian, saya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jari-jari tangan dan kaki yang keriput karena terlalu lama terkena air. Begitu melewati dapur, saya takjub melihat Yoongi dan adik saya yang sedang bercengkrama dengan akrabnya.

He? Ada apa ini?

"Kalian? Bagaimana bisa—"

"Kenapa, Jimin?" tanya Yoongi yang sedang mencuci beras.

"Bukankah kalian seharusnya bermusuhan?"

"Kenapa harus bermusuhan? Jihyun kan sudah minta maaf," jawabnya.

"EEEH, TAPI—"

Jihyun menopang dagu di atas meja bar. Dia tersenyum lebar pada saya. Alisnya naik-turun. Sialan. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan sehingga Yoongi bisa dengan mudahnya kembali bersikap baik seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa? Bagaimana bisa!

"Malam ini kita buat nasi jamur, ya."

Selesai dengan berasnya, Yoongi beralih ke lemari penyimpanan di atas kompor. Dia membuka lemari itu sambil sedikit berjinjit.

" _Hyung_ mau ambil apa? Sini kuambilkan."

Saya tadinya hendak membantu, tapi Jihyun mendahului. Dengan kecewa saya menghempaskan bokong ke kursi. Saya hanya bisa gigit jari karena kalah cepat dari adik sendiri.

"Ooh, bumbu baru? Yang lama sudah habis?"

"Iya."

"Harusnya kalau sudah habis bilang saja, supaya wadah kosongnya bisa cepat diisi ulang."

Percakapan mereka mengalir begitu lancar. Tak terlihat kalau mereka baru satu kali bertemu sebelum ini. Entah karena wajah dan suara kami yang serupa, saya seperti melihat Jihyun sebagai diri saya yang lain. Yang benar-benar lain. Yang bisa mengatakan apa yang dia ingin katakan, dan mengekspresikannya dengan jujur tanpa kebohongan. Dia bisa membuat Yoongi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia pandai bercanda, pandai membawa suasana. Kejadian tadi siang di sekolah mungkin memang bukan apa-apa kalau sikapnya begini. Sedikit saya merasa iri. Jihyun punya nilai lebih yang tak saya miliki.

"Jimin, kau kenapa?"

Lamunan saya dipecah oleh seujung jari Yoongi yang menyentuh hidung saya. Matanya berkedip bingung. Sebetulnya saya juga bingung. Tapi untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan, saya putuskan untuk melepas kekeh saja.

"Ehehe, tidak."

" _Dia pasti sedang memikirkan cara untuk menaklukkanmu di malam pertama."_

Jihyun berbisik kasar, Yoongi memukulnya sambil tertawa. Adik saya itu sengaja memfitnah, rupanya. Padahal saya sama sekali tak memikirkan itu. Tapi gara-gara dia saya mendadak terpikirkan tentang malam pertama.

"Duh, pingin pipis," celetuk Jihyun. Dia menggeluyur ke kamar mandi.

Tersisalah saya dan Yoongi. Kami bertatap-tatapan dengan canggung. Karena bingung mau bicarakan apa, kami hanya diam. Yoongi menyibukkan diri dengan bahan makanan sementara saya menyibukkan diri dengan barang-barang yang bisa saya jangkau di atas meja. Seperti hiasan tanaman sintesis dalam pot, misalnya.

"Jihyun itu … sangat berbeda dengan kamu, ya," gumamnya.

Saya berdeham, "Iya. Begitulah dia, kau lihat sendiri."

"Dia terlihat sembrono, tapi aku suka."

"Kau suka Jihyun?"

Kegiatannya terhenti. "Bukan begitu, aku—ah, eng—menurutku kalau kau bisa—kau tahulah,"

Saya mengernyit dengar perkataannya yang menggantung. Yoongi gelagapan. Dia mengigiti ibu jarinya dengan gelisah. Selang beberapa detik saya baru sadar apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia sampaikan. Ya ampun! Jadi begitu!

"Yoongi." Saya bangun. Meja bar saya kitari untuk sampai padanya. Di samping Yoongi saya berdiri. Saya tatap dia. Saya ambil langkah maju sampai Yoongi terhimpit di antara badan saya dan pintu kulkas. Sambil menaruh tangan di kedua sisian pinggangnya, saya berucap, "Yoongi apa kau suka kalau aku … jadi _bad boy_?"

"H-ha?"

" _Bad boy_. Be-a-de-be-o-ye. Jujur saja selama ini aku menahan diri untuk tetap terlihat baik karena aku ingin menjadi pria baik-baik. Tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa jadi _bad boy_ untukmu. Begini-begini, aku bisa katakan hal-hal kotor, tahu."

"M-misalnya?"

"Lehermu yang mulus ini," bisik saya. Kulit lehernya saya sentuh dengan punggung tangan. "membuatku ingin meninggalkan bukti-bukti konkret supaya orang tahu kalau kamu adalah milikku. Aku akan membuat tanda kepemilikan itu di sini dan di sini."

Yoongi meneguk ludah setelah saya membelai bagian kanan dan kiri lehernya. Tatapannya dilempar ke samping. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulut. Meski coba disembunyikan, saya masih dapat melihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Jangan katakan itu," cicitnya. Dada saya didorong pelan. Otomatis, rangkulan tangan saya di pinggangnya pun saya lepaskan.

"Kau tak suka?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku—"

Dia meraih kerah kaos saya, lalu pelan-pelan mengubur wajahnya di dada saya. Dia seperti ragu untuk lakukan itu. Saya bingung, apakah dia tak suka mendengar bisikan nista seperti itu?

"Jangan katakan, aku suka."

"Eh?"

"Aku suka..."

"EEH?"

"Ayo katakan lagi."

"T-tidak ah, aku malu."

"Iih, kau ini!"

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Jam sepuluh malam, Jihyun pergi ke toko kelontong dekat rumah untuk membeli _soju_. Dia mengajak saya dan Yoongi untuk menemaninya minum. Yoongi mau-mau saja. Tapi mengingat esok hari calon istri saya itu masih harus mengajar, saya pun tak lantas membiarkannya minum _soju_ bersama Jihyun. Saya belikan dia _cola_ sebagai pengganti. Padalah hanya sekaleng, dan itu pun belum benar-benar habis, tapi Yoongi bilang dia sudah kembung. Akhrinya sisa _cola_ itu Jihyun yang ambil untuk dicampurkan dengan _soju_. Dia bilang pada saya kalau _soju_ berasa-rasa seperti itu lebih enak walau bikin cepat mabuk. Saya hanya bisa geleng-geleng saja, karena baru tahu kalau setelah legal, kebiasaan minum adik saya seperti ini.

Jarum jam hampir sampai ke angka dua belas. Di tivi sedang tayang berita malam. Bahasannya tak menarik, tentu saja. Sebab itu hanya rangkuman dari berita pagi sampai sore. Karena merasa sedikit lapar, saya beranjak ke dapur, meninggalkan Yoongi yang terlelap di sofa dan Jihyun yang sedang menuang sisa-sisa _soju_ ke dalam gelas kecilnya.

Saya hendak membuat _ramen_. Setelah mengambil sebungkus _ramen_ instan dari dalam lemari penyimpanan, saya teringat Jihyun dan Yoongi. Saya lupa bertanya apakah mereka mau ramen juga atau tidak. Saya pikir Jihyun mau. Kalau Yoongi, mungkin tak usah ditanya. Hanya saja, saya perlu memastikan, supaya nanti _ramen_ yang saya buat tak terhambur percuma karena tak habis dimakan. Saya pun kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menanyakan itu.

"Jihyun, aku mau buat _ramen_ , kau—"

Saya terdiam di tempat saya berdiri ketika melihat Jihyun yang sedang menatap Yoongi lamat-lamat dan dalam satu kedipan, dia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir itu.

.

.

.

 _As you look into my eyes_

 _You're just imagining baby_

 _You're peacefully looking at me_

 _As you lay in front of me, swimming through the dawn_

 _Don't be shy, come to me, don't think too much_

 _Don't hesitate, there's no tomorrow_

 _Don't be shy, come to me, don't think too much_

 _Seize the day, there's no tomorrow_

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

 **CONTINUED**

*primary – don't be shy


	37. Chapter 37

"Jihyun, aku mau buat _ramen_ , kau—"

Saya terdiam di tempat saya berdiri ketika melihat Jihyun yang sedang menatap Yoongi lamat-lamat dan dalam satu kedipan, dia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir itu.

.

.

.

 **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Kisah seorang guru kasmaran**

.

.

.

Bibir mereka hanya sekejap saling menempel. Jari-jari Jihyun bergerak menyapukan anak-anak rambut yang berantakan tutupi dahi Yoongi. Saya mendengar dia berbisik,

"Kau itu cantik. Tapi selain cantik kau pasti punya sesuatu yang bisa membuat kakakku bertekuk lutut padamu. Apa itu? Aku ingin tahu."

Jihyun memang seorang _playboy_ kelas kakap yang hobinya menggoda orang. Ucapannya tak pernah serius, tak pernah benar-benar jadi sesuatu yang berarti. Dia hanya membual tentang cinta dan ini-itu. Tapi kali ini saya tak melihat Jihyun yang biasa. Kata-katanya terdengar jujur dan keluar dari hati. Pertanyaannya seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia memang ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Yoongi. Dan ciuman itu, mungkin bukanlah ciuman asal semata.

Ah, tapi kenapa? Rasanya dada ini sesak. Nyeri. Lapar pun mendadak lenyap entah ke mana. Sebungkus ramen instan di tangan hanya bisa saya remat kemasannya. Saya tak paham apakah sesak ini karena saya kecewa atau marah. Atau mungkin keduanya. Saya pejamkan mata untuk menahan itu.

 _"H-hyung?"_

Jihyun menyadari keberadaan saya. Dia yang gelagapan buru-buru berdiri.

"Aku mau pindahkan Yoongi. Dia tidak boleh tidur di sini," kata saya. Sebungkus ramen instan itu saya taruh di meja.

"O-oh, silakan, silakan."

Yoongi tidak terusik dengan percakapan kami. Dia tetap nyenyak bahkan ketika saya menyelipkan tangan di bawah lutut dan di bawah tengkuknya untuk menggendong. Yoongi hanya begumam, menggerakkan bibir tipisnya sedikit. Lalu dia mengusakkan hidungnya di dada saya ketika saya mulai berjalan untuk membawanya ke kamar.

 _"Hyung."_

Saya mengabaikan panggilan Jihyun. Saya masuk kamar dan menutup pintu. Direbahkanlah Yoongi di atas kasur. Saya selimuti dia sampai ke bahu. Yoongi melenguh nyaman. Saya pandangi sampai dia kembali tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Selamat tidur," bisik saya.

Saya ingin bicara dengan Jihyun, tapi tak ingin Yoongi mendengar. Jadilah saya pindahkan dia ke kamar. Saya tak mau membuat masalah. Saya tak ingin Yoongi tahu seandainya saya dan Jihyun bertengkar. Sebetulnya saya tak mau memulai pertengkaran. Tapi kalau saya diam saja, esok hari Jihyun mungkin akan berbuat lebih jauh. Menggoda, kebablasan, lantas jadi suka. Siapa yang mau calon istrinya diganggu walau itu oleh adik sendiri?

"Jihyun."

"Iya?"

Saya kembali ke ruang tengah, lalu berdiri di hadapannya. Anak yang duduk di sofa itu meneguk ludah.

"Aku lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada Yoongi tadi."

"A-e-uung..."

Mungkin suara saya terlalu dingin hingga Jihyun tergugu dan mengkerut takut. Jujur saja saya tak mau begini. Saya mendesah. Resah rasanya. Memijat kepala pun tak membantu apa-apa. Saya bingung.

"Sebenarnya maumu apa?"

"M-maaf, _Hyung_. Maafkan aku."

Tiba-tiba dia meminta maaf dengan suaranya yang mencicit. Dia bangun dari duduknya. Di depan saya dia menundukkan kepala. Saya bisa melihat sirat sesal walau sebagian wajahnya tertutupi rambut.

"Aku ... menciumnya begitu saja tanpa berpikir dulu. Memang bodoh aku ini. Aku tahu kau pasti marah. Kau boleh pukul aku sepuasmu." Dia menatap saya dengan mantap, bibirnya terkulum, seperti sudah siap menerima ganjaran atas perbuatannya.

Benar, dia sadar dia salah. Tapi kalau sadar, kenapa masih melakukannya? Saya marah! Tapi saya tak punya hasrat untuk memukulnya. Saya tak mau menjadikan ini sebagai perkara dan memperpanjang masalah.

Sembari berlalu, saya berucap, "Sudah, tidurlah sana."

Akhirnya, saya putuskan untuk abaikan dia dan meninggalkannya di ruang tengah. Sejak kecil, kalau saya sedang benar-benar marah, saya tak pernah menunjukkannya dengan bentakan atau pukulan. Saya tak sudi melakukan itu, cuma buang-buang tenaga. Saya lebih sering memilih untuk diam dan menyendiri sampai suasana hati saya membaik.

"Selamat tidur, _Hyung_."

Sempat saya dengar ucapan Jihyun sebelum pintu kamar saya tutup rapat.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Jam weker berbunyi tepat pukul lima lebih sepuluh. Saya bangkit dari duduk untuk mematikannya. Yoongi menggeliat di kasur. Pelan-pelan matanya terbuka. Melihat saya yang berdiri memegang jam weker, dia tersenyum.

"Pagi, Jimin."

Saya membalas senyumnya. "Pagi..."

Saya sedikit terkejut ketika suara yang keluar dari tenggorokan sedikit parau. Saya berdeham sembari kembalikan jam weker ke atas meja nakas (dengan harapan Yoongi tak sadar dengan parau suara saya barusan).

"Ada apa dengan suaramu itu? Kau tidak tidur semalam?"

Karena dia bertanya, terpaksa saya mengaku. "Tidak."

Semalam saya memang tak tidur sama sekali. Saya habiskan waktu dengan bermain gim. Berjam-jam saya duduk di depan _laptop_ dengan telinga yang disumbat _earphone._ Tak ada keinginan untuk bergelung dalam selimut dan turut bergabung dengan Yoongi untuk tidur. Saya kecewa, ya. Saya marah, ya. Bermain gim adalah sebuah pengalihan supaya saya tak melulu memikirkan tentang apa yang saya lihat di ruang tengah itu—tentang Jihyun yang mencium Yoongi, dan Yoongi yang tak bereaksi apa-apa setelah dicium oleh adik saya. Ugh. Rasanya masih kesal. Gim tembak-tembakan ternyata belum cukup ampuh untuk melampiaskan kekesalan itu.

"Kemari," pintanya.

Saya naik ke kasur, lalu menyibak selimutnya. Dia menggeser badannya lantas bangun untuk duduk. Wajah saya dielus. Bagian bawah mata saya disentuh dengan jari telunjuk. Saya mengedip kaget. Untung Yoongi menyentuhnya dengan lembut, kalau tidak, mata saya bisa tercolok.

"Lusa kita menikah. Berani-beraninya kau begadang."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, mau bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku? Padahal kalau kau mau aku bisa memelukmu dan menyanyikan Nina Bobo sampai kau tertidur."

"Aku tidak bisa..." Saya menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa? Kenapa?"

"Kau tidur begitu nyenyak, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa bangunkan aku. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Tidak..."

Yoongi mendengus. Dia pegang tangan saya. "Jimin, kau tak perlu selalu pikirkan aku. Pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau tak tidur, kau bisa sakit. Aku tak mau kau sakit."

"Aku baik-baik saja, begadang sudah biasa."

"Tapi kenapa kau begadang? Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tak bisa tidur. Benar, bukan?" Nada bicaranya mulai terdengar sarat kekhawatiran. Saya balik memegang tangannya untuk meyakinkan bahwa saya baik-baik saja.

"Tidak ada, hanya tidak mengantuk saja."

"Katakan."

Kalau dia sudah memaksa, tak akan ada habisnya. Saya bisa terus-terusan ditanyai sampai saya mau menjawab. Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya untuk mengatakan kalau semalam saya memergoki Jihyun yang sedang mencium bibirnya?

"Ayo, segera bersiap. Nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah." Saya memlih untuk mengalihkan topik. Saya berdiri sembari tetap memegangi tangan Yoongi, untuk mengajaknya turun dari kasur.

"Jimin."

"Pagi ini apa biar aku saja yang siapkan sarapannya?"

"Jimin, sudah kubilang tidak ada rahasia di antara kita!"

"Eh!"

Lengan saya ditarik. Karena tak punya pertahanan, saya terhuyung dan begitu saja Yoongi menangkap saya dalam pelukann. Sekali saya coba berontak untuk melepaskan diri dengan cara menggulingkan badan ke samping. Tapi bukannya melepaskan saya, Yoongi malah mengunci badan saya dengan lengan dan kakinya yang melingkar kuat. Dia mendorong saya sehingga saya mesti berguling satu kali lagi ke tepian kasur. Pergulatan itu berakhir setelah Yoongi duduk mengangkangi saya dan melepas kunciannya. Saya sesak napas, masih terkejut sekaligus lelah. Sedang Yoongi, cengingisan saja.

"Yoongi, apa yang baru saja kau—"

"Psst!"

Dia menaruh jarinya di depan bibir. Satu tangannya yang bebas dia gunakan untuk menopang badan. Dia membungkuk, merendah sampai hampir menempeli saya.

Di depan muka saya dia berucap, "Jangan berisik, nanti adikmu dengar."

"K-kau mau apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau bicara. Tapi tak perlu keras-keras. Ini antara aku dan kau saja. Cepat katakan. Suamiku tak bisa tidur dan aku harus tahu apa alasannya."

Saya tidak bisa bertatapan dengannya lama-lama. Wajah bangun tidurnya yang polos, rambutnya yang berantakan, dan kerah kaosnya yang miring itu, adalah pemandangan yang sebetulnya tak ingin saya lihat dalam keadaan seperti ini. Saya pun lantas berpaling muka untuk menghindari Yoongi.

"Jimin?"

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu tahu."

"Kau tidak memercayaiku?"

"Bukannya begitu, astaga."

"Jimin, kalau ada sesuatu, katakan. Jangan dipendam saja. Kalau kau terus memendam perasaanmu, suatu saat kau tak akan lagi dapat menampungnya dan kau akan meledak. Itu merusak badan dan pikiran, tahu."

"Tapi Yoongi, aku—ck!" Saya mendecak menahan keki. Tangan saya terangkat untuk sedikit remat bahu Yoongi. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang penting. Sudahlah. Biarkan aku mandi dan siapkan sarapan, ya?"

Saya mencoba bangun. Dengan sedikit dorongan saya buat dia mundur. Tapi alih-alih turun dari atas badan saya, Yoongi malah balik mendorong dada saya hingga saya kembali berebah di kasur. Bantingan itu membuat kasur berderit. Dan Yoongi, tak juga mau beranjak.

"Jimin, jangan marah," katanya.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Lantas kenapa kamu mendecak, tadi? Ck, begitu." Dia menirukan apa yang sudah saya lakukan. "Aku minta maaf. Mungkin aku memang berlebihan. Maaf sudah membuatmu marah."

"Tidak, kau tak perlu minta m—"

Tanpa aba-aba, dia mencium bibir saya. Tangannya yang semula digunakan untuk menopang badan pun berpindah ke belakang kepala saya, menyelip di antara rambut dan bantal. Badannya yang tanpa topangan melandai rendah hingga dada dan perut kami saling bersentuhan. Ketika lidah Yoongi memaksa saya membuka mulut, sesuatu seperti menyetrum dan getarannya merambat sampai sekujur tubuh. Saya takluk, saya menyerah. Akhirnya saya memilih untuk menerima ciumannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, secara tidak langsung Yoongi seperti mengembalikan ciuman yang sudah dicuri Jihyun. Tapi apa ini impas dan sepadan? Apa boleh saya menuntut lebih karena saya lebih berhak ketimbang adik saya itu?

"Ammh."

Yoongi meraup, mengulum, menggigit, mencecapi, hingga ciuman kami terasa basah dan panas. Saya sentuh punggung dan pinggangnya. Tak sengaja jari tengah dan jari manis menelusup ke dalam kaosnya. Kulitnya yang kenyal dan lembut itu saya belai-belai. Yoongi bergerak tak nyaman, mungkin karena kegelian. Dia melenguh tertahan dalam ciuman. Saya semakin menginginkan dirinya setelah mendengar lenguhan yang diredam itu. Tangan saya bergerak membelai tiap sisi punggungnya hingga ke tulang belakang dan tulang sayap. Ciuman kami semakin intim dan dalam. Dengan tangan yang masih bergerilya di dalam kaos itu, saya mendekapnya erat. Yoongi berjengit waktu tangan saya menyusup di ketiaknya.

Ciuman kami lepas karena paru-paru memberi peringatan untuk bernapas. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, sebelum bibir kami kembali bertemu. Saya baru sadar kalau Yoongi telah cukup lihai dalam berciuman. Sesekali dia mengambil napas pendek tanpa benar-benar melepas tautannya dengan bibir saya. Itu cara yang bagus untuk tetap mempertahankan ritme, bukan?

"E-eh."

Tahu-tahu Yoongi beralih mengulum dan menggigiti telinga saya. Giginya yang rata dan kecil-kecil membuat saya geli. Apalagi ketika dia melakukan itu sambil bernapas. Napasnya langsung berembus ke gendang telinga. Duh, embusannya bagai angin surga.

 _Cup!_ Pipi kiri saya dikecup. Tadinya saya kira dia hanya akan memberi kecupan singkat, nyatanya dia malah berusaha menyedot pipi saya.

"Y-yoongi," panggil saya, masih terkejut. Dia tertawa sembari menyeka bekas air liurnya yang membasahi pipi saya.

"Maaf ya," katanya. Kepalanya terantuk satu kali.

Saat itu, tanpa terhindarkan, saya melihat bukit dalam kerah kaosnya yang jatuh rendah. Saya menahan napas. Pikiran saya belum tertata, belum bisa berkata-kata. Saya tak mampu bicara di hadapan Yoongi yang (bisa dibilang) telah menyerang saya. Dia yang agresif tiba-tiba terlihat 1000 kali lebih memesona dari biasa.

"Kau mau ini?"

Yoongi menarik turun bagian tengah kerah kaosnya. Dia mengintip dadanya sendiri lalu menatap saya. Oh, sial! Saya sudah memandangi bagian itu selama sekian detik dan saya tertangkap basah!

"Mau pegang?"

Pertanyaannya yang terdengar sangat provokatif itu jelas-jelas sejalan dengan keinginan saya. Sembari menggigit bibir saya berpikir untuk cari keputusan. Rezeki memang tak boleh ditolak, apalagi ketika rezeki itu datang dan menawarkan diri untuk diambil oleh saya dengan cuma-cuma dan tanpa usaha. Tapi bagaimana bisa saya iyakan pertanyaannya barusan?

"T-ti-tidak. D-d-dilihat saja cukup, kok, hehe."

"...oke."

Yoongi membenahi pakaiannya. Dia juga hendak membenahi duduknya. Tapi saat dia melakukan itu, tiba-tiba dia berhenti dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Rona di pipinya meluas seketika. Matanya berkedip-kedip cepat. Dia nampak resah dan saya tak tahu mengapa. Satu tangan yang tadinya menopang badan kemudian berpindah ke belakang punggungnya, turun, turun, lurus ke bokong, turun sedikit lagi, lalu jari-jari itu menyentuh sesuatu di tengah-tengah selangkangan saya.

"Ini kok...?"

Oh ternyata, teman saya turut terbangun gara-gara kegiatan pagi yang tak terduga ini!

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Walau Yoongi nampak cuek-cuek saja, malu yang saya rasa tak ada habisnya. Saya bahkan berdiam lama di kamar mandi hanya demi menuntaskan masalah dengan teman saya yang pagi-pagi sudah bagun dan susah tidur lagi. Gara-gara insiden itu, saya jadi tak punya muka di depan Yoongi. Tiap dia ajak saya bicara, selalu teringat saat di mana dia dengan polosnya memegang teman saya. Harusnya kemesraan kami di kasur subuh tadi berakhir dengan kecupan manis atau dekapan hangat, bukannya dengan hal memalukan seperti itu. Memang tak bisa dihindari, apalagi kalau sudah bernafsu. Hanya saja ... yaaah...

"Selamat pagi, Park- _ssaem_ , Min- _ssaem_."

"Pagi."

Seorang guru menyapa, saya dan Yoongi menjawab serempak.

 _"Good morning to our lovey-dovey couple,"_ sapa Kim- _ssaem_ ketika kami sampai di meja masing-masing. Guru bahasa Inggris itu terlihat sangat rapi. Dia wangi.

Saya lihat Yoongi hanya tersenyum saja. Sikapnya yang seperti itu sungguh lain dengan dia di rumah. Memang masih manis, tapi sebetulnya Yoongi tak sepemalu ini.

"Mau buat kopi dulu ya," kata Yoongi sembari menggeluyur pergi. Dia minta izin tanpa menyebut nama saya. Ya tak perlu. Memang pada siapa lagi dia mau izin kalau bukan pada saya yang berstatus suami—eh, calon suaminya?

 _"Sit down."_ Kim- _ssaem_ meminta saya untuk segera duduk. Entah dia mau bicara apa.

"Apa?" tanya saya.

 _"Tell me, what's good? Something happened last night?"_

Saya bengong sejenak. Sudah tahu saya tak pandai bahasa Inggris, masih saja ditanya dengan bahasa asing itu. Saya kan mesti berpikir dulu untuk menjawabnya. Ah, tapi siapa dia? Kenapa harus saya jawab dengan bahasa Inggris juga?

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Anda terlihat malu-malu. Apa semalam Anda berdua sudah melakukan praktek pra-malampertama?"

"Bicara apa, Anda ini!"

"Tidak ya? Ooh, saya kira. Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Melihat saya kesal, dia malah mengikik. Dasar orang jahil. Padahal masih pagi, tapi dia sudah memancing keributan.

Hari ini kami berangkat ke sekolah untuk mengajar selama setengah hari, seperti yang telah disepakati dengan Kepala Sekolah. Karena tidak ada guru pengganti untuk mata pelajaran yang kami ajar, kelas-kelas yang kami tinggalkan hanya bisa kami suruh menyalin buku teks dan mengerjakan soal latihan. Memang tak mengenakkan, karena rasanya seperti melepas tanggung jawab, yang mana kami seharusnya berada di kelas selama pelajaran berlangsung. Tapi lain guru, lain pula muridnya. Mereka nampak senang-senang saja ketika dibiarkan belajar sendiri.

Soal Jihyun, tadinya saya suruh dia menunggu di rumah, toh siang hari kami sudah kembali. Tapi bukannya menurut, dia malah menyusul kami ke sekolah. Anak itu memang tak bisa berdiam lama di suatu tempat. Dia seperti suatu organisme kecil yang mesti selalu bergerak dan berpindah untuk menjaga kelangsungan hidupnya. Saya tidak bisa mengawasinya selama jam pelajaran. Mau disuruh menunggu di ruang guru pun percuma. Dia pastilah akan menggeluyur pergi ke tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi. Pada akhirnya saya lepaskan dia. Saya biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia mau. Tapi dengan peringatan untuk tak macam-macam tentunya. Waktu dia katakan ingin temui Jin _-ssaem_ pun, saya wanti-wanti untuk tak berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada dokter itu.

 _"Namamu siapa? Kau manis juga."_

 _"Aku Jungk—"_

 _"Jangan ganggu Jungkook, dia milikku!"_

 _"Oh, jadi namamu Jungkook? Kok temanmu galak sekali, sih?"_

 _"Dia—"_

 _"Biar aku galak! Yang penting Jungkook milikku!"_

Saat sedang berjalan menuju kelas yang akan saya ajar di jam kedua, tak sengaja saya mendengar ribut-ribut orang bercakap. Tak diduga, saya mendapati Jihyun yang sedang bicara dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook di koridor. Seharusnya dia di ruang kesehatan bersama Jin- _ssaem_ , kenapa malah berkeliaran?

 _"Salam kenal ya, Jungkook. Aku adiknya Park Jimin, salah satu guru di sini. Namaku Park Jihyun, bisa dipanggil Sayang."_

 _"SAYAANG?!"_

Habis Taehyung berteriak, saya tak mau peduli lagi. Saya pura-pura tak melihat mereka dan lanjut berjalan lewati koridor. Lebih baik diam-diam saja daripada berhenti untuk sekedar menegur. Bisa-bisa saya terlambat masuk kelas gara-gara anak-anak itu. Jihyun seorang saja sudah bikin pusing, apalagi ditambah dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook? Paket kombo. Saya pilih angkat tangan dan angkat kaki.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Istirahat siang adalah waktu yang paling saya nantikan. Selain karena ingin segera makan, saya juga ingin segera pulang. Yoongi bilang dia menunggu saya di atap sekolah untuk makan bersama. Awalnya mau senang, tapi tidak, dia bersama adik saya. Hancur sudah bayangan makan siang romantis ala-ala murid sekolah di drama tivi itu.

"Kau lama!" Jihyun meneriaki saya dari kejauhan. Suaranya berbenturan dengan angin.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga," kata Yoongi, ketika saya menghampirinya. "Ini kotak bekalmu."

"Terima kasih."

"Lho? Jihyun mau ke mana?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi membuat saya mengalihkan atensi pada adik saya yang berdiri habis mengintip isi bekalnya. Dia memegang kotak bekal itu dengan kedua tangan, lalu tersenyum sampai giginya kelihatan. Saya jadi agak curiga pada apa yang dia maksudkan dari senyuman itu.

"Kalian makan berdua saja di sini, aku mau cari Jungkook dan mengajaknya makan bersama."

"Jungkook?"

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , kenapa kau tak bilang kalau Jungkook sering main ke rumahmu?"

"He?"

"Sudah ya, aku mau cari Jungkook dulu. _Bye_."

Saya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Lepas dari Yoongi, dia lari ke yang lain. Saya yakin pendekatannya tak akan mudah karena Jungkook punya pengawal yang melulu mengikutinya kemana-mana. Ah, tapi, masa bodoh. Itu bukan urusan saya. Yang penting, dengan perginya Jihyun, saya bisa berduaan dengan Yoongi.

 _Yes!_ Akhirnya!

"Sini! Kenapa duduknya jauh-jauh?" Yoongi menepuk spasi kosong di sampingnya. Saya melirik tepian bangku. Oh ya, saya memang mengambil tempat yang cukup jauh darinya. Seharusnya lebih dekat lagi.

"Yah, sumpitnya jatuh!" Karena rusuh, sumpit yang saya pegang terjatuh ke lantai. Alhasil, sumpitnya jadi kotor. Saya sangat menyesal, harusnya tak perlu buru-buru juga menggeser duduknya. Kalau tanpa sumpit, makannya bagaimana?

"Sepertinya ini pertanda kalau aku harus menyuapimu."

Ya ampun, Yoongi peka sekali. Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu tidak!" Dia terkekeh.

Sebuah bola nasi dia ambil dengan sumpitnya, lalu disuapkan ke mulut saya. Setelah itu, dia mengambil bola nasi lain untuk dirinya sendiri. Ternyata memang harus jatuh dulu sumpitnya supaya kami bisa bermesraan begini.

"Oh, ya. Tadi setelah mengajar, kakakku telepon," ucap Yoongi yang baru saja menelan makanannya.

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia dan orangtuaku sudah tiba di Seoul. Katanya mau jalan-jalan dulu dan nanti malam, mereka ingin makan bersama kita di penginapan."

"O-oh, oke."

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"Tidak tahu. Belum ada kabar. Mungkin nanti malam baru sampai, atau malah besok pagi. Entahlah. Aku masih menunggu telepon dari Ibu."

"Begitu ya. Padahal ingin sekali makan malam bersama mereka. Aku kan belum pernah bertemu ayahmu. Kira-kira apa yang akan dia katakan setelah bertemu denganku, ya? Apa dia akan menerimaku?" Pandangannya jauh mengawang.

"Kalau dia tidak menerimamu, dia tak akan merestui pernikahan kita."

"Benar juga. Tapi aku takut."

"Kenapa harus takut?"

Yoongi menaruh kotak bekal dan sumpitnya di atas bangku. Lantas dia mengepalkan tangan di paha. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah jadi lebih serius. "Aku tidak cantik, tidak tinggi, tidak menarik. Aku hanya suka memasak dan bersih-bersih. Aku mungkin bukan menantu yang sempurna bagi—"

"Sst! Sudah, mari makan saja."

Saya ambil kotak bekal dan sumpitnya, lalu saya jejali mulutnya dengan telur gulung. Perihal ayah saya, Yoongi tak perlu khawatir sama sekali. Ayah saya memang tipe yang tak banyak bicara, tidak bertele-tele. Dia juga bukan tipe orang yang keras pada anak-anaknya. Apa mau saya, dia turuti. Tahu saya mau menikah, dia izinkan. Katanya saya bukan lagi anak kecil yang mesti diatur-atur. Saya sudah dewasa dan sudah seharusnya bisa mengatur kehidupan saya sendiri. Apa yang saya pilih, adalah tanggung jawab saya. Dia tidak lagi mau ikut campur. Kalau soal Yoongi, mungkin dari kemistri, ya? Ada yang bilang bahkan tanpa bertemu pun orang bisa saling menyukai. Ayah saya hanya tahu Yoongi lewat foto dan cerita dari Ibu. Tapi dia mau-mau saja menerimanya. Saya yakin, saat bertemu ayah saya nanti, Yoongi akan diperlakukan baik sebagaimana mestinya.

Ah, ya, saya jadi ingat dengan orangtua Yoongi. Ibunya ceria dan penuh semangat sementara ayahnya agak sulit untuk diajak berinteraksi dengan santai.

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi tahu saya melamun.

"Ehehe. Tidak. Sudah lama aku tak bertatap muka dengan orangtuamu. Aku merasa sangat gugup. Kau tahulah." Begitu jawab saya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Suamiku mungkin akan mencari seribu cara untuk terlihat baik di depan mertuanya. Tapi kuyakin apapun yang dia lakukan, meski hal bodoh dan tak penting sekalipun, mertuanya tetap akan menerima dia dengan senang hati."

Tunggu. Apa katanya tadi? Hal bodoh?

"Apa aku sering melakukan hal bodoh?"

"Apa harus kau bertanya?"

Yoongi tertawa. Langit siang begitu cerah dan biru. Saya memandang lansekap kota yang begitu luas di balik jaring kawat. Lusa saya sudah resmi jadi suami Yoongi. Saat pemberkatan nanti, ingin rasanya mencurahkan segenap perasaan saya di hadapannya.

Omong-omong, pengantin perlu pidato tidak, ya?

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

 _ **CONTINUED**_


	38. Chapter 38

Ibu saya masih belum juga mengabari saya apa-apa sampai malam menjelang. Baru ketika saya beritahu kalau saya berniat makan malam bersama keluarga Yoongi, Ibu memberi kabar. Katanya ia dan Ayah akan berangkat besok pagi dari Busan. Ada urusan jadi tak bisa kirim-kirim pesan melulu, begitu kata Ibu. Ah, urusan apa? Kadang saya tidak mengerti, kenapa Ibu sering menggantung orang? Maksud saya, menghilang tanpa beban, tahu-tahu datang tanpa diduga-duga. Apa Ibu sengaja membuat saya bosan menunggu? Pada Jihyun pun ia tak memberi kabar apapun. Tiap adik saya memegang ponsel dan ketak-ketik _chatting_ , tak sekalipun dia menyebut nama Ibu. Dan lagi, si Jihyun itu tak berkutik kalau di depan keluarga Yoongi. Dia diam melulu seperti anak baik-baik.

"Padahal akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita bisa makan bersama orangtuamu, Jimin," ucap Ibu Yoongi ketika kami tengah menyantap makan malam di restoran penginapan.

Saya dan Jihyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Sedikitnya kami sudah mengecewakan mereka di momen yang cukup penting ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Omong-omong, rambutmu sudah panjang, ya?"

Tangan Ibu Yoongi terulur untuk gapai kepala saya dan mengambil beberapa helai rambut. Dia sempat mengusakkan tangannya di situ dan saya suka. Rasanya seperti tak ada kecanggungan sama sekali, padahal dia statusnya mertua, bukan ibu kandung saya.

"Apa saya perlu mencukurnya?"

"Tidak, tidak. Biarkan seperti itu. Ibu pikir panjang rambutmu pas jika kamu ingin menatanya ke belakang dan sedikit dijambulkan."

Saya hanya mengernyit karena tak mengerti dengan apa yang Ibu Yoongi jelaskan soal tatanan rambut. Tapi terserah. Asal dia senang, saya mau-mau saja.

" _Seoltang_ , kenapa kamu tidak mengambil nasimu? Lauk-lauk itu bukan camilan, makannya pakai nasi."

Saya menoleh ke sebelah ketika mendengar kakak Yoongi menegur. Yoongi terlihat cemberut dengan tangan yang memainkan sumpit. Di piring kecilnya hanya ada sedikit potongan daging dan sayuran. Nasinya masih utuh dalam mangkuk. Saya terlalu fokus menjaga imej di depan orangtua Yoongi hingga melupakan keberadaannya sendiri. Salah, memang.

"Yoongi, kau tak makan?" tanya saya lembut.

Dia mendesah. "Baju pengantinku sudah kesempitan. Aku takut tambah gendut kalau malam ini aku makan."

"Halaaah! Dieet? Kalau cuma diet semalam apa pengaruhnya? Lihat saja, kau akan meraung kelaparan tengah malam atau subuh nanti!"

Perkataan Yoongi seketika mengundang cibiran remeh dari kakaknya. Ibu Yoongi juga Jihyun tertawa, sementara ayah Yoongi cuek saja mengunyah makanannya. Saya ingin ikut tertawa tapi tak bisa. Takut Yoongi marah. Jadi saya hanya tersenyum saja. Saya setuju dengan kakak Yoongi. Memilih untuk diet di menit-menit terakhir, apa pengaruhnya? Lagipula kasihan perutnya kalau tak diisi makanan. Yang saya mau bukanlah Yoongi yang kelaparan demi bertubuh kurus ramping, tapi Yoongi yang perutnya kenyang karena makannya cukup.

"Ayo, makan ya?" Saya coba membujuk Yoongi untuk mau mengambil nasinya.

"Suapi dia kalau dia tak juga mau makan."

Yoongi menutup muka ketika ayahnya berucap, sementara kakak serta ibunya terbahak-bahak.

.

.

 **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Kisah seorang guru kasmaran**

.

.

Makan malam kami berjalan lancar. Saya tidak banyak diinterogasi oleh orangtua Yoongi, begitupun oleh kakaknya. Rasanya jauh berbeda dengan pertemuan pertama kami di Daegu. Keakraban antara saya dan keluarganya menjadi lebih. Ayahnya, meski masih saja kaku, nampak sedikit lebih luwes dan dapat menerima saya. Sungguh syukur, bila saya bisa membagun hubungan yang baik dengan keluarga Yoongi.

Orangtua saya kemungkinan baru akan tiba di Seoul sekitar pukul sembilan atau sepuluh pagi, dan kami berencana untuk makan siang bersama nantinya. Setelah makan malam kemarin itu, keluarga Yoongi tidur di penginapan sementara saya dan Yoongi pulang ke rumah. Jihyun sendiri memilih untuk mengisi kamar ayah dan ibu saya. Katanya sayang kalau sudah _check in,_ tapi orang yang mau menempati kasurnya tidak ada. Saya mesti bersyukur lagi karena ini. Setidaknya Jihyun tak akan berbuat onar dan mengusik ketentraman rumah kami.

Karena tak ada kegiatan sampai waktu makan siang, saya dan Yoongi hanya berleha di rumah. Mertua saya bilang, kami boleh banyak tidur dan beristirahat sebelum menghadapi hari besar di esok hari. Hitung-hitung menabung stamina. Terbayang memang, seharian penuh mesti terjaga, dari pagi sampai malam. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermalas-manja dan itu pasti sangat melelahkan. Apalagi setelah upacara pernikahan dan pesta, kami masih punya agenda yaitu—ah, kalian tahu sendiri.

" _Halo, Hyung?"_

Saat sedang berpelukan mesra dengan Yoongi di atas kasur, Jihyun menelepon. Saya angkatlah teleponnya, takut-takut ada hal penting yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Apa?"

" _Punya nomor ponselnya Jungkook, tidak?"_

"Untuk apa kamu minta nomor ponselnya Jungkook?"

" _Aku bosan di sini. Butuh teman mengobrol. Mau main dengan kakaknya Yoongi-hyung, aku segan. Orangnya besar, jadi takut."_

Yoongi yang sedang bersandar di dada saya melirik dengan mata bulat terkejut. Sedetik kemudian dia melepas kekeh. Saya jadi malu karena pembicaraan ini didengar olehnya.

"Jungkook sedang sekolah, kau tak usah ganggu. Lagipula nanti Ibu dan Ayah akan datang ke penginapan, jangan kemana-mana."

" _Aah, Hyung."_

"Sudah ya, aku mau tidur dulu. _Bye_."

Saya memutus sambungan telepon, lalu menaruh ponsel itu di meja. Saya tak dengar apa-apa dari Yoongi kecuali napasnya yang teratur. Rupanya dia tertidur dengan mudah dalam pelukan saya. Tidur di jam delapan pagi memang hal langka yang bisa kami dapatkan sebagai pekerja. Biasanya kami tengah mengajar di depan kelas tapi kali ini kami berebahan di kasur seperti pengangguran. Enaknya. Jadi ingin sering-sering libur begini.

"… _jjim."_

"Hm?"

Tangan Yoongi meraba-raba dada saya. Setelah menepuk-nepuknya beberapa kali, ia memindahkan tangan itu ke celah antara leher dan bahu saya. Tentu saya bingung pada apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Tadi bukannya dia tidur?

"… _jjim…"_

"Apa, Sayang?"

"Mmm … _gyeranjjim_ …"

"Yoongi?"

"…ingin makan _gyeranjjim_..."

Astaga. Ternyata dia tidak sedang menggumamkan nama saya, tapi telur kukus.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Siang harinya, kami berangkat ke restoran dengan menggunakan kendaraan umum. Yoongi bilang dia sekali-sekali ingin naik bus bersama saya. Saya amini saja keinginannya. Lumayan menyenangkan juga naik bus keliling kota, melihat pemandangan jalan dan pertokoan. Seperti sedikit penghiburan bagi pekerja yang sehari-harinya hanya melihat yang itu-itu saja di tempat kerja. Yoongi bilang, orangtua kami sudah saling menghubungi untuk janjian di restoran tempat kami akan makan siang bersama. Herannya, kenapa Ibu saya tak memberi informasi yang detail kepada saya? Di pesan terakhir yang saya terima, dia cuma bilang kalau ia dan Ayah sudah sampai di penginapan sekitar jam sebelas. Selebihnya, saya tahu dari Yoongi. Benar-benar, ibu saya ini. Suka sekali membuat anaknya harap-harap cemas.

Dari halte bus, kami perlu berjalan kaki sedikit untuk sampai ke restoran. Jalanan sedang tak ramai tak juga sepi sebab ini adalah Jumat siang, di mana orang-orang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di kantor, dan anak-anak masih belajar di sekolah. Saya dan Yoongi berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Beberapa orang menoleh pada kami entah karena apa. Mungkin karena Yoongi nampak begitu bersinar? Saya rasa kecantikannya bertambah hari ini. Senyumnya berseri-seri. Dia seperti bidadari, dengan pipi merona dan mata indah berbinarnya. Saya perlu berbangga diri karena sayalah laki-laki beruntung yang bisa mempersuntingnya esok hari.

"Jimin, mereka semua sudah sampai di restoran. Sepertinya kita sudah sedikit terlambat."

"Begitu, ya?"

Saya agak khawatir ketika Yoongi memegang ponsel dan membalas pesan sambil berjalan. Tangannya yang semula saya genggam pun kini berada di layar ponsel itu. Saya mencoba menyamakan langkah dengan dirinya yang berjalan cepat terburu-buru. Dari sebuah gang muncul anak-anak berseragam TK yang berlarian. Untung Yoongi sadar, jadi sempat menghindar dan tak tertubruk.

Di perempatan jalan Yoongi mendongak dan berseru, "Wah, pas sekali! Ayo kita menyeberang! Mumpung lampunya masih merah!"

"Eh tapi lampunya—"

Warna merah berubah hijau hanya dalam hitungan detik. Yoongi yang sudah menginjak _zebra cross_ coba saya gapai dengan uluran tangan. Sayang mobil-mobil sudah keburu tancap gas untuk maju dan Yoongi—

.

.

" _Yoongi, kau sudah sarapan sereal tapi kau masih ingin telur kukus?"_

" _Iya. Dan aku ingin kau yang buatkan itu untukku."_

" _Kenapa? Aku kan tidak bisa masak."_

" _Aku yakin masakanmu enak. Selain itu, aku kepingin melihatmu memasak, pakai celemek…"_

" _Kau suka itu?"_

" _Hm, iya aku suka."_

" _Apakah kau ingin aku memasak untukmu tiap pagi atau tiap malamnya?"_

" _Aku akan sangat berterimakasih kalau kau mau melakukan itu."_

" _Apapun demi Yoongi sayangku."_

" _Hehe, senangnyaa…"_

" _Heei, kalau kau senyum lebar begitu aku jadi tak ingin memasak, Yoongi."_

" _Maunya apa?"_

" _Memandangimu saja, sampai puas."_

 _._

 _._

—saya sergap, tepat ketika moncong dari sebuah mobil sedan akan menabrak.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

"Unnghh…"

Badan saya sakit. Dalam diam saya mencoba merasakan bagian mana saja yang kiranya menjadi sumber kesakitan ini. Saat memandang langit-langit yang terang karena lampu, saya menyadari bahwa saya berbaring di sebuah ruang yang asing.

"Jimin, hei, kau sudah sadar? Jimin?"

Tadinya suara itu mendengung di telinga, tapi perlahan-lahan menjadi jelas. Saya menemukan Ibu tengah menepuk-nepuk pipi saya. Di belakangnya ada ayah dan Jihyun juga seorang pria berjas putih yang—oh, seorang Dokter?

Ah, iya! Tadi di jalan—!

"Ibu! Tadi Yoongi—" Saya terlonjak bangun, tapi tangan Ibu dengan sigap menahan badan saya dan mendorong sedikit supaya saya berbaring lagi. "—tadi aku…"

"Ya. Ibu sudah tahu. Tenanglah. Kau tertabrak mobil dan kau pingsan. Dan kalau kau mau tanya Yoongi, keadaannya baik-baik saja."

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Ketika kami sedang duduk-duduk di restoran, kami dihubungi oleh pacarmu, dan dia mengatakan pada kami kalau kau ada di klinik, pingsan habis tertabrak mobil," kata Ayah, "Tapi untung saja, kau tak apa-apa."

Ibu menambahkan, "Iya. Kata Dokter, kau hanya memar dan lecet. Tidak ada luka serius," lalu dia mendongak pada Dokter untuk minta konfirmasi. Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Tapi tetap, harus istirahat," tuturnya singkat.

"Saksi bilang pengemudi mobil mungkin sempat mengerem di saat yang tepat jadi benturannya tidak terlalu keras. Saat ini orang yang menabrakmu sedang dimintai keterangan di kantor polisi. Mungkin kau juga akan dipanggil kalau sudah keluar dari klinik."

"Ibu, aku tidak mau ke kantor polisi…"

"Kau seperti bocah saja," tahu-tahu Ayah menyela. "Aku jarang bertemu denganmu, dan sekalinya bertemu habis kau tertabrak mobil."

"Kamu itu aneh, Jim. Sejak kecil kamu sering sekali jatuh atau terbentur atau apalah, tapi kamu hampir tak pernah terluka parah. Aduuh, Ibu tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa. Mana lagi besok kau mau menikah."

Saya memeriksa badan sendiri. Saya tidak mengenakan atasan. Setelah dicari ternyata kemeja saya teronggok di atas sebuah kursi kosong. Kembali saya periksa kepala, dada, dan lengan. Kaget sih sebetulnya saat tak menemukan luka serius kecuali lecet-lecet yang sudah diobati. Saya tak ingat apakah hantaman dari mobil itu keras atau tidak. Tapi jika memang saya tak terluka serius, sudah sepatutnya saya bersyukur. Mungkin juga, alasan saya pingsan tadi hanya karena saya syok.

"Kalau kenapa-kenapa, besok aku yang menikah dengan Yoongi lho," kata Jihyun. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Saya dibuatnya tercenung. Esok adalah hari pernikahan saya dengan Yoongi. Apa yang kiranya akan terjadi jika saya tak bangun lagi setelah pingsan di jalan itu? Ah, tidak, tidak. Saya tidak mau memikirkannya!

"Mana Yoongi?"

Satu yang muncul di kepala secara tiba-tiba adalah dirinya, sebab saya tak melihat Yoongi di dalam ruangan.

"Tadi sih di luar, bersama keluarganya. Ibu suruh masuk ke dalam, dia tidak mau. Mungkin dia masih terlalu syok hingga tak mau melihat kamu. Tapi kalau kau mau menemuinya, biar Jihyun yang panggilkan dia untukmu."

"…tidak." Saya menggeleng. "Biar aku saja yang menemuinya."

Saya hendak turun dari ranjang, tapi tangan Ibu mencegah. Begitupun dengan Jihyun yang seperti mau menahan saya agar tetap berbaring di situ.

Yang tak saya kira, Ayah akan bicara begini, "Dokter, tidak apa-apa kan, kalau anak saya pergi ke luar? Ada hal yang perlu dia selesaikan segera."

Saya benar-benar tak mengira kalau dia tak seperti Ibu dan Jihyun yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan saya. Dia seperti … sedang menunjukkan sebuah dukungan.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi tolong diawasi karena pasien baru saja siuman."

Ibu langsung saja menyambar tangan saya untuk digandeng. "Mau Ibu temani?"

"Tidak perlu, Bu. Aku tidak apa-apa." Saya berusaha meyakinkannya dengan senyuman. Saya tidak mau berbaring lama di ranjang hanya demi menunggu Yoongi datang pada saya. Dia harus tahu bahwa saya baik-baik saja. Dia harus tahu.

"Pergilah. Jangan membuat mereka khawatir," ucap Ayah, dengan merujuk pada Yoongi dan keluarganya.

"Terimakasih, Ayah."

Saya pikir mereka mungkin berada di ruang tunggu klinik. Maka saya langkahkan kaki ke sana sambil menahan nyeri yang masih terasa di bahu dan punggung sebelah kiri. Saya berusaha terlihat seratus persen baik karena tak mau membuat mereka khawatir. Bagaimanapun, besok adalah hari yang sangat penting, jadi saya tidak boleh merusak suasana hanya karena insiden kecil ini.

" _Kamu pikir apa yang sudah kamu lakukan?!"_

" _Maaf, Ayah…"_

Sayup saya mendengar suara bentakan. Satunya bersuara pelan sekali. Itu lebih seperti suara orang yang hendak menangis. Saya memelankan langkah. Dengan hati-hati saya melongok dari balik dinding. Saat itu pandangan saya langsung tertuju pada keluarga Yoongi yang ada di antara bangku-bangku kosong. Ayahnya sedang berkacak pinggang. Ibu dan kakaknya duduk dengan raut yang tegang. Sementara Yoongi….

"… _maaf…"_

Maafnya terdengar sangat lirih. Ada getaran di suaranya. Dada saya sakit ketika memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Yoongi bisa saja sedang menahan tangis di depan ayahnya yang marah.

" _Kamu sudah membahayakan nyawa orang lain! Kamu hampir mencelakakannya, tahu! Kalau dia kenapa-kenapa apa kamu bisa bertanggungjawab? Besok hari pernikahanmu dengannya, jadi bukankah sudah kewajibanmu untuk menjaga keselamatannya juga?"_

" _Ayah, sudah, kasihan Yoongi."_

Saya dengar ibu Yoongi membela. Tapi ayah Yoongi terkesan tak acuh dan malah membentak Yoongi sekali lagi.

" _Kamu mengerti? Kamu dengar tidak apa yang Ayah katakan? Angkat wajahmu. Katakan ya kalau kau dengar!"_

" _Iya, Ayah…"_

" _Bagus. Sekarang pergilah temui Jimin dan keluarganya. Minta maaf pada mereka. Jangan cuma diam dan duduk saja seperti orang tidak bertanggungjawab."_

"… _iya."_

Ada langkah orang berjalan. Saya bingung harus lari atau tetap di situ. Akan sangat canggung bila Yoongi menemukan saya yang menguping pembicaraan keluarganya dari balik dinding. Ah, tidak! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus saya lakukan?

"Astaga, Jimin?"

Salah satu dari mereka melihat saya. Tanpa bisa mengelak, saya membalik badan. Saya tak tahu harus memasang senyum atau tidak. Yang jelas hawa menegangkan kala itu membuat saya tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa.

"Ah, eh, anu … tadi saya sedang cari Yoongi…"

Ibu Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan berusaha menghampiri saya. Saya memasang senyum kering. Mungkin berpura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan tadi adalah hal yang bagus.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, saya tidak apa-apa, Bu. Hanya sedikit memar saja di bahu dan punggung sebelah kiri," aku saya sembari memegangi bagian yang saya sebutkan tadi.

Ibu Yoongi nampak lega, sama dengan kakak dan ayahnya. Tapi lain dengan Yoongi sendiri. Ketika saya meliriknya, dia tengah menatap saya dengan sorot mata dan raut wajah yang sulit dibaca.

"Yoon—"

Belum sempat saya memanggil namanya, dia sudah melengos keluar dari klinik. Saat saya masih tercenung bingung, kakak Yoongi menyentuh pundak saya dan memberi isyarat supaya saya menyusul Yoongi.

"Maaf, Pak, Bu," ucap saya.

Walau menggantung, saya yakin mereka mengerti bahwa saya mesti keluar juga untuk menemui Yoongi. Ketika dia menghindari saya seperti itu, ini telah menjadi masalah saya dengannya.

"Yoongi!" Saya memanggil Yoongi yang berjalan jauh di depan, "Yoongi, tunggu!"

Di bawah sebuah pohon, saya menangkap lengannya. Sengaja saya eratkan cengkraman itu agar dia tidak bisa lari. Tidak ada perlawanan berarti dari Yoongi. Dia hanya menunduk dalam, memerosotkan badan, lalu berjongkok di atas tanah kering. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Dia sembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangan yang bersilangan di atas lutut. Hati saya mencelos lihat dia begini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk dada. Saya turut berjongkok di depannya.

"Jangan menangis."

"Uhh .. maaf… nnnghhh—hiks, maafkan aku…"

Alih-alih berhenti, tangisnya malah makin kencang. Karena tak tahan, saya peluk dia dengan sedikit kasar. Walau lututnya dan lutut saya sama-sama jatuh di atas tanah yang kotor, saya tak peduli. Saya hanya mau dia berhenti menangis karena perasaan saya ikut-ikutan terluka kalau dia seperti itu.

"Ayolah. Aku tidak apa-apa." Saya sedikit merenggangkan pelukan supaya saya bisa mengangkat wajahnya yang semula terkubur. "Aku baik-baik saja, kau lihat? Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Air matanya banjir, basah kemana-mana. Dia tergugu, dengan lirih dan susah dia bicara di depan wajah saya, "Kau memelukku erat sekali saat itu. Kau bahkan melindungi kepalaku supaya tidak terbentur aspal. Ayah benar, itu salahku. Kecerobohanku hampir saja mencelakaimu..."

"Sudahlah, Yoongi. Kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu."

"Tapi—"

Saya bungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman. Yoongi yang kaget hanya diam ketika saya lepaskan ciuman itu. Saya belai rambutnya, lalu saya memberinya senyum selembut mungkin supaya dia tenang.

"Lain kali kita hanya harus lebih berhati-hati dan akan lebih baik jika kita bergandengan tangan setiap menyeberang. Kau mau lakukan itu?" Saya kecup keningnya, lalu saya tatap dia.

Perlahan dia mengangguk. "Iya."

"Apa kita bisa pulang? Kurasa aku butuh kasur empuk untuk berebahan," canda saya sambil meringis.

"Mmm," angguknya lagi.

Karena tak mau repot-repot ikut diperiksa polisi, saya memilih jalan damai dengan pengemudi mobil itu hingga kami pun bisa pulang cepat. Keluarga kami tak kembali ke penginapan, mereka ikut kami ke rumah. Alasannya karena tak bisa membiarkan saya dan Yoongi berdua saja habis mengalami kecelakaan. Begitu banyak perhatian yang mereka berikan kepada saya hingga saya bingung mesti bersyukur atau bagaimana.

Walau Yoongi sudah tak lagi menangis seperti ketika di klinik, suasana hatinya masih belum membaik. Dia tak kunjung bicara, baik kepada saya atau orang-orang di rumah. Saya tak mau dia merasa tersudut. Saya ingin menghiburnya supaya dia tak muram melulu, tapi tak banyak yang bisa saya lakukan karena kondisi badan yang tidak memungkinkan. Saya disuruh istirahat saja di kasur sampai besok. Alhasil saya hanya bisa bicara dan mencoba menghibur Yoongi hanya ketika dia masuk kamar untuk mengecek keadaan saya.

Lampu yang dinyalakan adalah pertanda kalau matahari sudah kembali ke peraduan. Sudah malam. Yoongi membuka pintu kamar dan masuk dengan langkah kecil. Dia lalu duduk di tepi kasur.

"Hei. Ayolah, jangan bermuram durja. Besok kita menikah, lho," kata saya.

Dia hanya meremat-remat sprei tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Saya elus pipi lembutnya, dan barulah saya dapat perhatiannya. Yoongi menatap sendu. Ketika saya mengelus pipinya lagi, dia menutup mata rapat-rapat dan saya tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan…

"Hei, hei. Aduh, Yoongi."

Saya bangun untuk duduk, untuk memeluknya juga. Yoongi menitikkan air mata yang mungkin tidak bisa ia tahan sama sekali. Ah, hati saya terasa teriris.

"Berhentilah menangis, kumohon."

"Aku—mmh, aku pun tak ingin menangis. Aku lelah."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau tidur, oke? Tidur bersamaku. Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?"

Air matanya saya seka. Keningnya saya kecup. Sedikit saya menggeser duduk dan sibakkan selimut untuk beri Yoongi spasi di kasur. Saya menunggu sampai dia mau berbaring.

"Ibumu bilang kita harus banyak istirahat sebelum upacara pernikahan besok. Jadi mari manfaatkan waktu dengan baik—dengan tidur."

Setelah dia berbaring, saya selimuti badannya. Lalu dalam selimut itu, dia saya peluk lagi.

"Apa badanmu masih terasa sakit?" tanyanya.

"Masih, sih, tapi tak apa. Aku kan kuat seperti Hulk."

Akhirnya saya bisa melihat sungging senyum dari bibirnya. Yoongi merapat, lalu menyungkurkan muka di perpotongan leher saya. Tangannya balik memeluk dan mengusapi punggung saya dengan hangat. Ada bagian-bagian yang tadinya nyeri perlahan menjadi tidak karena usapan itu.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

Tengah malam sudah lewat. Ini tanggal tiga. Tinggal menghitung jam sampai pernikahan saya dan Yoongi digelar. Saya bangun entah karena apa. Gugup mungkin? Seperti ada yang mengganjal di dada dan mungkin itu baru akan hilang setelah upacara pernikahan selesai. Saya melirik Yoongi yang bergelung dalam selimut. Dia tertidur lelap sekali.

Keluar kamar, saya melihat keluarga saya, dan keluarga Yoongi, tidur ramai-ramai di ruang tengah. Ada yang tidur di sofa, ada pula yang tidur di atas karpet. Saya merasa bersalah karena sudah enak-enak tidur di kamar, di atas kasur empuk, sementara mereka tidur dengan tidak layak seperti itu. Tadinya saya ingin bangunkan para ibu supaya mereka bisa pindah tidur di kamar bersama Yoongi. Tapi saya baru sadar kalau ibu saya tak ada di situ.

Saya pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur, barangkali Ibu tengah membuat teh atau apapun di sana.

"Kenapa kamu bangun jam segini?"

Tebakan saya benar. Ibu sedang memasak air. Ada gelas kosong dengan teh celup yang menggantung di dalamnya. Dia mengernyit heran melihat saya yang bangun pada jam di mana orang masih nyenyak tidur.

"Sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. Omong-omong, ponselku mana ya? Aku baru ingat pada benda itu."

"Ada, dalam tas Ibu. Layarnya agak retak sedikit, sepertinya karena tertindih waktu kau jatuh."

"Aahh…"

"Ambillah di ruang tengah."

"Oh ya, Bu."

"Apa?"

"Soal kecelakaan ini … jangan katakan pada siapapun, ya?"

Ibu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum paham.

Saya kembali ke ruang tengah hanya untuk mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas Ibu. Setelahnya, saya naik ke lantai dua untuk cari angin. Pikiran saya kosong saat itu. Seperti sedang bermimpi tapi tidak. Ponsel saya benar layarnya retak. Saya pandangi benda itu lama tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba saya teringat tentang sebuah ide yang muncul kemarin. Saya sudah mengetahui perihal tata cara dan prosesi pernikahan, tentu. Hanya saja, di malam resepsi, ada waktu yang diberikan kepada pengantin dan saya tak tahu mesti mengisinya dengan apa. Terpikirlah untuk berpidato atau yaa, bicara sesuatu, sekedar berterimakasih kepada undangan yang telah hadir misalnya.

Oh atau…

Seperti ada lampu terang yang tiba-tiba bersinar di kepala, saya mendapat ilham. Buru-buru saya hidupkan ponsel (yang untungnya tidak benar-benar rusak) dan mencari sebuah nama di daftar kontak.

Tiga panggilan saya tak dijawab. Saya mulai berpikir bahwa orang yang saya telepon sedang tidur. Tapi iya, kemungkinan besar sudah tidur tentu. Jam dua pagi, siapa yang masih terjaga? Ah, bagaimana Park Jimin ini!

" _Aduduh, untuk apa Anda menelepon saya? Ini hampir jam dua pagi, lho."_

Saya terdiam. Panggilan keempat saya tersambung rupanya.

" _Halo? Park-ssaem?"_

"Jung- _ssaem_."

" _Ya?"_

"Anu…"

" _Apa? Apa ini masalah serius?"_

"Bukan masalah sih. Hanya saja saya…"

" _Apa? Anda mau bilang kalau selama ini Anda punya perasaan terhadap saya?"_

"Eh! Ya ampun! Enak saja!"

" _Terus apa? Cepat katakan. Saya sedang makan, lho ini. Kalau Anda lama, makanan saya keburu dingin."_

Saya menghela napas. "Jadi, Jung- _ssaem_ … saya … saya perlu membuat surat untuk Yoongi. Saya ingin membacakannya di pernikahan kami nanti. Dan saya pikir Jung- _ssaem_ bisa membantu karena saya tidak bisa menulis."

" _Astaga. Apa gunanya Anda sekolah tinggi kalau tak bisa menulis? Terus yang Anda bubuhkan di absen dan lain-lain itu apa? Itu tulisan, kan?"_

"Maksudnya, saya tidak bisa merangkai kata untuk puisi, prosa dan sejenisnya. Saya tidak terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang seperti itu. Sungguh lain dengan bidang yang selama ini saya tekuni."

" _Iya sih, kalau olahraga mana perlu pakai bahasa bagus?"_

"Maka dari itu, apakah Jung- _ssaem_ bisa membantu saya untuk membuatkan surat—"

" _Tunggu. Maaf kalau saya memotong. Maksud Anda telepon pagi buta begini, mau minta tolong untuk buatkan surat dadakan?"_

"Ng, yaa, begitulah."

" _Tapi Park-ssaem, saya tidak bisa melakukan ini. Saya tidak bisa menuliskan suratnya untuk Anda. Kalau ini surat yang akan Anda bacakan di hari pernikahan Anda dengan Min-ssaem, berarti ini surat yang sangat penting. Mana bisa saya yang tulis? Nanti lain cerita jadinya. Lagipula, perasaan Anda, hanya Anda sendiri yang mengerti. Seberapa cintanya Anda pada Min-ssaem, hanya Anda yang tahu. Karena itu, akan lebih baik kalau surat ini Anda sendiri yang menuliskannya. Soal bahasa bisa dikesampingkan. Yang penting jujur. Jika yang tertulis di surat itu adalah murni keluar dari hati Anda, saya yakin itu akan jadi surat yang sempurna."_

Setelah tuturan panjangnya, saya termenung. Saya hendak meminta bantuannya karena dia pandai menulis, tapi apa yang dia katakan adalah benar adanya; bahwa perasaan saya, hanya saya yang mengerti dan seberapa cinta saya pada Yoongi, hanya saya yang tahu.

Lama kami terdiam dengan telepon yang masih tersambung. Yang memecah keheningan pagi buta itu adalah suara ingus yang disedot. Di seberang Jung- _ssaem_ terdengar susah bernapas karena ingusnya.

"Jung- _ssaem_."

" _Ya?"_

"Jangan sedih begitu, dong."

" _Saya terharu, ini! Seorang bidadari mau menikah!"_

"Saya bukan bidadari…"

" _Ya memang bukan Anda, yang saya maksud itu kan Min-ssaem!"_

Dia membuat saya tertawa. Ya, bidadari itu akan saya nikahi, memang.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

 **TO THE LAST CHAPTER**


	39. Chapter 39

**What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

 **.**

 **3 September**

.

Saya tak sabar untuk segera memulai pemberkatan. Sedari tadi saya hanya bisa mondar-mandir gugup dekat meja resepsionis di mana Taehyung dan Jungkook _stand by_ untuk memberikan _wedding service_ bagi tamu-tamu yang datang. Selain saya, ada Ayah, Ibu, Jihyun, serta kakak ipar dan ibu mertua yang turut serta untuk menyambut. Yoongi? Tentu saja di ruang tunggu mempelai. Ayah Yoongi menemaninya di sana supaya dia tak sendirian.

Kapel mulai ramai menjelang jam empat sore. Saya makin tak sabar lagi karena acara akan dimulai tak lama lagi. Tapi gara-gara itu, perut saya melilit.

"Aduh, aku sakit perut," bisik saya pada Jihyun, ketika serombongan tamu sudah tinggalkan kami. Anak itu memandang saya dengan tampang horor. Rambutnya yang dibelah tengah membuat kerutan di dahinya jelas sekali terlihat.

"Sudah kubilang _poop_ dulu sebelum kemari! Kalau sekarang kau pergi ke tolilet, kau akan mengacaukan semuanya." Jihyun bersungut.

"Aku bukannya ingin _poop_ …"

Saya mendesah. Jelas-jelas ini bukan pertanda kalau saya ingin pup. Saya hanya gugup. Dan yang paling saya sesali, kenapa larinya harus ke perut? Rasanya di dalam sana seperti ada buldoser yang menggiling usus saya. Perih, sakit. Saya berpegangan pada Jihyun sambil berusaha menenangkan diri. Tak sangka, saat saya melakukan itu, ibu Yoongi melihat dan dia begitu saja mengamit tangan saya.

"Tanganmu dingin. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?"

Karena tak mau membuatnya khawatir, saya memasang senyum.

"Dasar Jimin payah. Kau itu harusnya berdiri tegak! Berdiri dengan bangga! Masa' kalah sama gugup? Mana anak Ibu yang katanya jagoan itu?"

Mungkin ibu saya tak tahan dengan payahnya Park Jimin ini sehingga dia tiba-tiba berseru dengan lantangnya sampai orang-orang memerhatikan kami. Hampir semua yang ada di tempat itu tertawa. Dan saya sangat malu karenanya. Apalagi setelah Ayah menyingkirkan tangan saya dari lengan Jihyun. Saya merasa terusir dan terkucilkan oleh keluarga sendiri.

"Kau boleh saja merasa gugup, tapi benar kata ibumu. Laki-laki itu harus kuat, dengan punggung tegap dan dagu terangkat lurus. Kau harus memberikan senyum terbaikmu pada semua orang untuk membuat mereka tahu bahwa kaulah pria yang pantas untuk jadi seorang suami dari Min Yoongi."

"Benar, kau akan memperistri adikku, kan?"

Saya tak bisa mengelak kalau Ayah telah bersabda. Apalagi kalau sabda itu dibenarkan oleh kakaknya Yoongi. Bagaimanapun, saya tak boleh memberikan kesan buruk di hadapannya. Nanti dia sebut saya seperti _jelly_ karena kenyal-kenyal. Lantas dengan setengah terpaksa karena menahan sakit, saya tengakkan punggung dan melebarkan senyum. Para ibu bertepuk tangan senang, sedang adik saya mencibir di belakang.

Saya tahu Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang menggosipkan saya diam-diam tapi karena ada pembatas (yaitu keluarga) di antara kami, mereka tak bisa komentar apa-apa.

" _Park-ssaem!"_

Dari kejauhan saya melihat tiga orang berjalan beriringan. Itu Kim- _ssaem_ , Jin- _ssaem_ dan Jung- _ssaem_. Mereka melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sakit perut saya mendadak hilang. Beberapa waktu lalu mereka katakan kalau mungkin hanya akan menghadiri resepsi, tapi dengan kedatangan mereka sore ini, artinya mereka mau menghadiri pemberkatan. Senangnya!

"Ya ampun, Anda tampan sekali!" Kim- _ssaem_ memuji.

Dia sendiri begitu tampannya dengan setelan jas, tanpa kacamata yang biasa bertengger di hidung. Rambutnya ditata rapi. Benar-benar penuh persiapan untuk seseorang yang mau menghadiri undangan pernikahan.

"Park- _ssaem_ , Anda luar biasa. Serius, deh."

Saya lirik Jin _-ssaem_ , dia juga sama saja. Gayanya, uh, seperti artis. Elegan. Wajahnya terlihat segar dan cantik dengan pulasan merah jambu di bibir.

"Park-ssaem," sebut Jung _-ssaem_.

Dia merentangkan tangannya, gestur mau memeluk. Saya dengan senang hati menerima pelukan itu. Rasanya mengharukan. Selama ini saya sering datang padanya ketika saya terbentur jalan buntu. Walau kadang dia bersikap menyebalkan, tapi dia adalah sahabat yang baik.

"Selamat ya."

"Ya. terima kasih, Jung- _ssaem_ —mmwach."

"AAH!"

Jung- _ssaem_ otomatis berteriak ketika saya cium pipi kanannya. Itu ciuman sayang. Saya hanya tertawa saja melihat dia yang terkejut, menahan jijik sekaligus menahan malu karena kami jadi tontonan banyak orang.

"Mempelainya bukan saya, kenapa saya yang dicium!" protesnya. Semua tertawa.

"Anda tidak jadi datang dengan kakak Anda, Jung- _ssaem_?"

"Tidak. Dia lagi-lagi mesti dinas keluar kota. Dan saya mau tak mau harus pergi sendiri."

"Sendiri dari mananya? Kita kan perginya bertiga?" Sungut Jin- _ssaem_ tiba-tiba.

"Omong-omong, kami ingin melihat Min- _ssaem_ ," kata Kim- _ssaem_. Jin- _ssaem_ dan Jung- _ssaem_ mengangguk setuju. Mereka kemari tentu ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi juga. Dan saya rasa, itu baik untuk Yoongi sendiri. Karena Yoongi perlu dukungan, tentu saja.

Saya menunjuk pintu pintu pertama setelah belokan di sebelah kanan. "Dia ada di ruang tunggu. Kalian bisa bertemu dengannya kalau mau, sebelum acara dimulai."

Mereka tersenyum sumringah.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." Dan mereka pun pergi menemui Yoongi.

Huft. Saya mengelus dada. Terakhir kali saya melihat Yoongi adalah tadi pagi, ketika kami berangkat ke _venue_ ini. Setelah itu saya dan dia dipisahkan. Kami didandani di ruang yang berbeda. Sementara saya diminta untuk menyambut tamu, dia diminta untuk menunggu dalam ruangannya. Saya belum tahu seperti apa rupa Yoongi setelah itu.

Orangtua kami bilang sepasang pengantin tak boleh bertemu sebelum upacara pernikahan. Ada mitos yang mengatakan bahwa kami akan mendapat nasib buruk seandainya melanggar ini. Kalau ditilik dari sisi rasional, katanya bertemu saat upacara pernikahan akan meninggalkan kenangan yang indah dan mendalam bagi pengantin, karena masing-masing akan merasakan yang namanya rindu, gugup, tegang, dan semua terbayar saat mengucap janji di altar.

"Jin- _ssaem_ cantik, ya, _Hyung_."

Saya senggol bahu Jihyun. "Kau sudah tahu dia punya pacar, jadi tak usah macam-macam."

"Iya aku tahu, aku tak bisa macam-macam. Mungkin lebih baik aku naksir Jungkook saja. Iya kan Kook- _ie_?"

Jungkook yang sedang melahap sepotong roti terbengong-bengong dengar panggilan sayang dari Jihyun. Di sebelahnya, ada macan sudah siap tempur kalau dipancing sekali lagi.

Sekitar sepuluh menit setelah itu, saya melihat sahabat-sahabat saya dan tamu yang tersisa di luar sudah masuk ke kapel.

"Maaf, sudah hampir jam empat. Pendeta sudah siap. Acara akan segera dimulai. Mempelai harap bersiap-siap juga." Seorang petugas kapel datang pada kami untuk memberitahu.

Ayah saya mengecek jam tangan, lalu berjalan duluan untuk menggiring kami ke pintu masuk kapel. Sebenarnya saya ingin membawa Taehyung dan Jungkook juga saat itu, tapi mereka kami tinggal, untuk menyambut tamu-tamu yang mungkin datang terlambat. Saya harap mereka bisa melihat pemberkatannya nanti. Saya mau mereka menyaksikannya juga.

" _Seonsaengnim, fightiiing!"_

Saya melirik ke belakang, dua anak murid saya yang jadi resepsionis itu sedang mengepalkan tangannya sebagai tanda untuk memberi saya semangat. Terimakasih. Saya senang melihat mereka tersenyum seperti itu.

Mudah-mudahan semua berjalan lancar.

"Aku deg-degan, ingin segera melihat Yoongi- _hyung_."

Hei, apalagi saya? Ucapan Jihyun membuat saya ingin mengumpat. Hanya saja di hari baik ini saya menahan diri untuk tidak berucap buruk atau melakukan hal bodoh apapun. Nanti rahmatnya hilang.

"Jimin, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Ayah. Saya mengangguk. Ayah merapikan jas dan kemeja yang saya kenakan. Suasana mendadak melankolis. Saya ingat waktu kecil Ayah sering bertanya seperti ini setiap kali saya akan menghadapi sesuatu. Sekarang dia hadir untuk menyaksikan saya menikahi pendamping yang saya pilih dan itu adalah sebuah anugerah.

" _Dipersilakan kepada kedua mempelai, untuk memasuki ruangan."_

Saya menarik napas panjang, menyiapkan hati. Saya tegakkan badan dengan percaya diri. Saya berjalan menuju altar, disambut oleh wajah-wajah bahagia dari keluarga, kerabat dan teman-teman. Saya bangga menjadi diri saya di hari ini.

Sampai di hadapan Pendeta, saya mengambil tempat untuk berdiri di sisi kiri dan menyisakan yang kanan untuk Yoongi. Saya membalik badan. Di ambang pintu saya lihat dirinya bersama sang ayah, bersiap untuk memasuki ruangan. Gelenyar hangat terasa menyebar ke seluruh badan. Saat dia mulai berjalan, dada saya bergemuruh. Semakin dekat dia, semakin saya bisa melihat bahwa hari ini, kecantikannya tiada tara.

"Yoongi," saya berbisik.

Ayah Yoongi menuntun tangan anaknya supaya menerima uluran tangan saya. Satu langkah, dia naik ke tempat saya berdiri untuk membuat kami sejajar berdampingan.

Pendeta memimpin doa. Upacara dilanjutkan dengan penyampaian wejangan. Kemudian ia mengucap titah Tuhan mengenai pernikahan.

Setelah itu, Pendeta mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan yang—sudah pasti—kami jawab dengan: _ya, saya bersedia,_ dengantegas dan tanpa pengulangan. Saya bahagia ketika tidak ada keragu-raguan dalam setiap jawaban yang kami lontarkan. Semua penuh keyakinan.

"Apakah saudara-saudari mendukung dan mendoakan kedua mempelai ini dalam hidup nikah mereka? Jika para hadirin bersedia, mari menjawab Amin bersama-sama."

 _Amin._

"Kasih itu sabar; kasih itu murah hati; ia tidak cemburu. Ia tidak memegahkan diri dan tidak sombong. Ia tidak melakukan yang tidak sopan dan tidak mencari keuntungan diri sendiri. Ia tidak pemarah dan tidak menyimpan kesalahan orang lain. Ia tidak bersukacita karena ketidakadilan, tetapi karena kebenaran. Ia menutupi segala sesuatu, percaya segala sesuatu, mengharapkan segala sesuatu, sabar menanggung segala sesuatu."

Pendeta membacakan sebuah ayat. Kemudian, tibalah saatnya bagi kami untuk mengucapkan janji nikah.

"Saudara Park Jimin, sekarang ucapkan janji nikah saudara dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Saya menatap Yoongi, dan kami sama-sama tersenyum.

.

.

" _Saya, Park Jimin, mengambil engkau, Min Yoongi, menjadi istri saya, dan saya berjanji, untuk selalu setia memelihara dan mengasihi engkau, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam kemujuran ataupun kemalangan, dalam sehat maupun sakit; sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, sekarang sampai selama-lamanya, sampai maut memisahkan kita; sesuai dengan hukum Allah yang kudus, kepadamu, saya ucapkan janji setia yang tulus…"_

 _._

 _._

"Saudara Min Yoongi, sekarang ucapkan janji nikah saudara dengan sungguh-sungguh."

" _Saya, Min Yoongi—"_

Dan dengan suara bergetar dia ucapkan janji itu.

Setelah kami selesai berjanji, kami dipersilakan untuk bertukar cincin. Saya tak bisa menahan rasa haru dan kelegaan. Mata saya terasa panas dan dada saya terasa sesak. Saya ingin menangis, tapi lucu kelihatannya kalau kedua mempelai sama-sama berurai air mata. Saya berusaha lebih tegar, dan saya memberikan senyum pada Yoongi agar dia tersenyum juga. Pipi dan hidungnya merah karena tangisan. Tapi bagaimanapun rupa dia, hari ini dia adalah malaikat saya yang paling cantik sedunia.

"Dengan demikian, dalam nama Tuhan, saya nyatakan bahwa Sdr. Park Jimin dan Sdr. Min Yoongi telah resmi dan sah sebagai suami-istri."

Kami menengok pada Pendeta. Dia tersenyum simpul. Dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar ia berkata, "…berikan ciuman untuk pasanganmu, dan terimalah ia dengan syukur."

Saya menatap mata Yoongi yang berbinar. Tangannya saya genggam dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ini akan jadi ciuman kesekian kami, tapi yang pertama setelah saya dan dia mengucap janji suci pernikahan. Dia memejamkan mata ketika kami sama-sama mendekatkan wajah. Yoongi selalu indah, selalu.

" _Saranghae_ ," bisiknya, sebelum bibir kami bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang sakral di atas altar.

.

.

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

.

.

 _Oh my, my, my, oh my, my, my_

 _You got me high so fast_

 _Ne jeonbureul hamkkehago sipeo_

 _Oh my, my, my oh my, my, my_

 _You got me fly so fast_

 _Ije jogeumeun na algesseo_

Taehyung dan Jungkook terlihat sangat lincah di atas panggung. Sebetulnya ada penyanyi dan _band_ yang sudah disewa, tapi mereka menerima kalau-kalau ada tamu undangan yang ingin menyumbang lagu. Dan tak saya sangka, dua anak yang tadi siang bertindak sebagai resepsionis itu malam ini berubah jadi penyanyi handal. Suasana tampak ramai karena mereka mendendangkan lagu populer yang sering diputar di pusat perbelanjaan atau di radio.

Saya lihat sahabat-sahabat saya—guru-guru yang budiman dan penuh wibawa—tengah menari-nari. Mereka paling dekat dengan panggung. Padahal belum lama mereka memberi selamat dan berbagi keharuan pada kami, tapi tahu-tahu mereka sudah melebur dengan riuh suasana pesta. Heran saja, umur sudah tak muda, tapi semangat sekali berdansa. Lucu sekali, mereka itu.

"Kau tidak mau ikut?" Yoongi menggedikkan dagu ke arah panggung. Tangannya tak lepas-lepas menggandeng saya dan itulah hal yang paling saya sukai.

"Tidak, aku mau di sini saja bersamamu. Lagipula urusan perut istriku lebih penting ketimbang dansa."

Yoongi terkekeh. Dia memang hanya makan sedikit sejak pagi, jadi wajar kalau dia kalap melihat kue dan makanan-makanan di atas meja. Saat itu dia tengah mengambil sepotongan kue dari loyang. Sayang ketika hendak menyuapkan sesendok, buah stroberi di sendoknya jatuh ke rumput. Saya tertawa, lantas mencomot stroberi lain dari kue yang masih utuh untuk dijejalkan ke mulutnya.

Resepsi pernikahan kami digelar di luar kapel. _Garden party_ , namanya. Halaman belakang kapel sengaja ditata sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat _homey_. Banyak lampu kuning dan bunga tergantung sebagai dekorasi. Meja-meja bundar bertaplak putih ada di tiap-tiap titik, untuk tempat suguhan.

Semua orang terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Maksud saya, dalam pesta ini, untuk menikmatinya. Ketika musik berhenti perlahan, saya melirik panggung. Duo bocah tengil itu masih betah mengganggu _band_ dan penyanyi sewaan kami. Mereka mau menyanyi lagi, katanya. Uh, terserah saja, lah.

"Jimin! Jimiiiin!"

Dari kejauhan saya lihat seseorang melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Setelah dekat, barulah saya sadar kalau dia tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama beberapa orang temannya. Perempuan-perempuan itu berjalan tergesa untuk hampiri saya dan Yoongi, sembari memberi kami senyum lebar penuh antusiasme. Saya lirik Yoongi sekilas, raut wajahnya sedikit berubah.

Kenapa? Karena yang datang adalah mantan pacar saya, Kang Seulgi, beserta gadis-gadis yang pernah saya kenal semasa kuliah dulu. Kalau ditotal, dia dan teman-temannya itu berjumlah lima orang. Aduh, sialnya! Saya lupa kalau kemungkinan seperti ini bisa saja ada. Orang bebas mau bawa siapa, tapi saya tak sangka kalau mereka bisa terkumpul seperti satu geng yang hobi reuni selepas bubar kuliah.

Dan seperti bisa membaca pikiran saya, Yoongi bertanya, "Kau mengundang mereka?"

"Aku hanya mengundang satu, yang lain mungkin diajaknya datang kemari…"

Saya tertawa setengah meringis. Wajah Yoongi semakin dingin dan rangkulannya semakin erat. Caranya menatap gadis-gadis itu seperti seekor macan yang tak mau teritorinya ditembus.

"Jimin! Maaf aku terlambat! Tapi selamat atas pernikahan kalian!"

Seulgi tiba-tiba memeluk saya waktu saya maju sedikit untuk menyapanya. Karena takut diamuk Yoongi, buru-buru saya beringsut mundur lepaskan diri. Saya hanya mengekeh untuk sambut Seulgi dan teman-temannya yang lain—yang saya ingat betul wajahnya tapi saya lupa siapa nama mereka.

"Istrinya Jimin, selamat ya."

"Selamat atas pernikahannya."

Selagi Seulgi dan teman-temannya menyalami Yoongi, saya mencoba mengingat nama mereka satu persatu. Yang paling tinggi namanya Joy, yang rambut pirang namanya Wendy, yang paling mungil namanya Irene, dan yang sedang cengigisan namanya Yeri. Akhirnya saya menemukan kepingan-kepingan yang terkubur dalam ingatan. Dulu sempat saya ikut klub pecinta alam di kampus dan gadis-gadis ini tergabung di dalamnya, tapi tak lama mereka keluar satu-satu. Yang tersisa hanya Seulgi dan dialah paling dekat dengan saya.

"Aku membawa hadiah untuk kalian. Tolong diterima, ya."

Seulgi menyerahkan _paper bag_ merah muda pada Yoongi. Dari tempat saya berdiri, saya masih bisa melihat kalau di dalam kantung itu ada sebuah kotak. Saya tak tahu isinya apa. Tapi saya curiga Seulgi yang dulu orangnya agak iseng itu memberi kami barang yang tidak-tidak. Mengingat saya pernah dihadiahinya rok tutu di hari ulangtahun saya yang ke dua puluh dua—dan roknya jelas saya berikan pada sepupu saya yang perempuan tanpa sepengetahuan dia.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, ah. Itu kuhadiahkan supaya kalian langgeng terus…" Dia mencoba mengelak. Tapi saja jadi makin curiga.

"Terimakasih untuk hadiahnya. Nikmati pestanya ya," ucap Yoongi dengan diplomatis.

Mereka lalu berpamitan untuk bergabung dengan tamu lain di pesta dan meninggalkan kami berdua. Saya menatap Yoongi dan dia memberi saya kedipan polos. Wow. Lain sekali dengan Yoongi yang defensif tadi.

"Daniel belum datang," katanya tiba-tiba.

Saya terkejut. Bisa-bisanya saya melupakan lelaki bernama Daniel ini.

Eh tunggu. Jangan-jangan dia menyebut Daniel dengan sengaja untuk membalas kecemburuannya pada mantan pacar saya?

"Ehem, ehem." Saya berdeham. Seperti Yoongi yang bisa menjauhkan saya dari Seulgi dan kawan-kawan, saya juga mesti cari cara untuk mengantisipasi kedatangan Kang Daniel.

"Jimin, aku tidak bisa membawa _paper bag_ ini kemana-mana. Lebih baik aku titipkan saja pada Ibu, atau kakak, ya?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan temui mereka dulu. Kebetulan barusan aku melihat mereka di sebelah sana. Aku tak lama, sebentar ya."

"Apa perlu aku ikut?"

Yoongi mungkin tak dengar karena dia dengan cepat tertelan keramaian. Saya ditinggalkan sendiri di tempat itu. Niatnya mau menyusul, tapi ada beberapa tamu yang baru datang sehingga saya harus menyambut mereka.

Selang beberapa menit, dia kembali dengan senyum lebar. Tapi kembalinya tidak sendiri, melainkan membawa seorang lelaki yang sudah bisa kalian duga itu siapa. Ya siapa lagi? Itu Kang Daniel!

Uuh! Kenapa benang takdir kami begitu erat tersimpul? Padahal saya berharap dia tak muncul di pesta pernikahan saya.

"Jimin, ini Daniel."

 _Iya saya tahu._ Ingin saya menjawab dengan sinis, tapi hanya saya tahan saja di ujung lidah.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya ya, Jimin- _ssi_." Daniel menyalami saya.

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Aku tadi menemukannya sedang mengobrol dengan kakakku. Dia benar-benar baru saja tiba di sini."

 _Aku tidak perlu tahu itu, Yoongi-ku, sayangku._ Hiks. Ingin marah rasanya. Melihat wujud Daniel yang nyata saja sudah membuat saya ingin misuh-misuh.

"Aku membawa hadiah untukmu dan itu sudah kutitipkan pada Geumjae- _hyung_."

"Terimakasih banyak! Nikmatilah pestanya, ya."

"Ya, Yoongi. Aku senang melihatmu bahagia begini. Kau terlihat sangat menawan." Tangan Daniel mencolek sedikit dagu Yoongi, lalu dia mengarahkan tatapannya pada saya. "Benar, bukan, Jimin- _ssi_?"

"HU-UH," jawab saya setengah keki.

"Jagalah Yoongi karena dia adalah permata berharga."

"Siap."

"Terimakasih. Tolong pegang janji Anda."

"Baik."

Setelah memeluk saya, Daniel meraih Yoongi. Dia berkata, "Kalau begitu, Yoongi, aku mau ambil sampanye dulu ya."

"Nikmati waktumu, Daniel."

Mereka berpisah. Tapi sebelum berpisah, mereka sempat berpelukan eraat sekali. Dan lama. Saya yang terabaikan begitu saja di dekat meja _pudding_ , terpaksa melihat kemesraan kawan lama yang bertegursapa. Yoongi baru kembali menaruh atensinya pada saya setelah Daniel menjauh. Masih ada batu di dada ini. Saya mengambil piring mini lalu meletakkan sepotong _pudding_ untuk kemudian saya lahap sekali suap.

"Jimin. Kau cemburu?" tanyanya curiga.

"Tidak." Saya menaruh piring kosong itu lalu menyeka sudut bibir.

"Jimin, dengar." Yoongi menarik jas saya tiba-tiba hingga tanpa pertahanan saya terhuyung ke depan dan secara reflek tangan saya berpegangan ke bahunya. "Dia cuma memelukku sekali, sementara kau bisa memelukku berkali-kali, setiap hari, selama apapun yang kamu mau. Seperti ini misalnya."

Dia mengarahkan satu tangan saya ke pinggangnya dan satu melingkari bahunya. Kemudian dia mencondongkan badan untuk memerangkapkan diri. Dan seperti sudah naluri, ketika kau memeluk sesuatu yang kau tahu itu milikmu, kau akan mengeratkan pelukanmu karena kau takut dia akan hilang atau diambil orang lain.

"Jadi jangan cemburu," gumamnya di bahu saya.

Saya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Rasa cemburu memang satu yang paling tidak bisa hilang dengan mudah kecuali jika kita bersikap dewasa. Saya mungkin punya hak untuk cemburu, tapi saya juga tak ingin memeliharanya.

"Kau juga jangan cemburu ya pada mantan pacarku atau yang lainnya…"

Yoongi tidak menjawab apa-apa. Menjawab, mungkin, tapi saya tak dengar karena dia masih terus bersandar dengan bibir dan hidung yang menempel di leher saya.

.

.

.

 _ **My love, there's only you in my life**_

 _ **The only thing that's bright**_

 _ **My first love,**_

 _ **You're every breath that I take**_

 _ **You're every step I make…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Lagunya jadi _slow_ begini ya? Anak-anak itu pasti sudah capek bernyanyi," kata saya.

Sudah tak terdengar suara Taehyung dan Jungkook. Penyanyi utama kembali ke panggung membawakan lagu legendaris yang pasti selalu jadi pilihan untuk momen pernikahan. Kalian tahu mengapa lagu ini jadi favorit? Jika kalian dengarkan baik-baik, kalian akan mengerti.

.

.

.

 _ **And I, I want to share**_

 _ **All my love with you**_

 _ **No one else will do**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Masih sambil berpelukan, kami menikmati lagu.

.

.

.

 _ **And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes**_

 _ **They tell me how much you care**_

 _ **Ooh yes,**_

 _ **You will always be**_

 _ **My endless love…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jimin."

"Ya?"

Yoongi mendongak, lalu memberi saya sebuah ciuman. Selang beberapa detik dia menyudahi ciuman itu dan menatap saya dengan matanya yang memantulkan titik-titik temaram dari lampu gantung.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya, dengan penuh keyakinan.

Saya membungkuk untuk peluk lagi dirinya. Saat itu yang saya inginkan hanya merengkuhnya dengan erat. Seerat mungkin supaya dia bisa merasakan betapa besar cinta saya untuknya. Saya ciumi pipi dan keningnya, lalu pucuk hidungnya, dan terakhir bibir mungilnya.

"… _oh dan lihat, betapa mesranya pengantin kita malam ini…"_

Ketika sadar, orang-orang bertepuk tangan, dan MC mengacungkan jempolnya pada kami. Yoongi tertawa kecil seraya menyeruduk sembunyikan wajahnya di dada saya. Malu, tapi senang. Kami adalah Raja dan Ratu malam ini jadi tak apa bila orang tahu bahwa kami sedang bermesraan.

"Tuan Park Jimin, tidakkah Anda ingin naik ke atas panggung, mengucapkan sepatah-duapatah kata untuk semua yang sudah hadir di sini?"

Saya teringat akan sebuah rencana yang sudah dibicarakan dengan MC sebelum ini. Syukur saja diingatkan. Kalau tidak saya benar-benar lupa pada rencana itu. Saya giring Yoongi mendekat ke panggung. Lalu saya pinta dia berdiri di depan, di tengah-tengah.

"Tunggu di sini, ya."

Sementara saya naik ke panggung, sahabat-sahabat saya mendekatinya dan memberinya dukungan. Yoongi terlihat bahagia bercengkrama dengan mereka. Saya lihat Jin- _ssaem_ memeluk pinggangnya, sedang Kim _-ssaem_ dan Jung- _ssaem_ terdengar sedang memuji Yoongi yang cantik jelita.

"Silakan."

Penyanyi mundur untuk memberi saya ruang. Musik tak berhenti, masih dengan instrumen dari lagu yang sama seperti tadi. MC memberikan saya sepucuk surat yang sebelumnya sudah saya titipkan padanya, dan dia berikan juga sebuah mikrofon yang sudah menyala. Saya menerimanya, lalu berjalan ke tengah panggung. Di titik itu saya memandang seluruh tamu yang hadir. Di antara mereka ada orangtua saya, orangtua Yoongi, Jihyun, kakak Yoongi, saudara dan kawan-kawan, murid-murid kesayangan saya, sahabat-sahabat saya, serta Yoongi, istri saya.

Oh, Yoongi. Seketika dada ini menghangat kala tahu binar itu hanya tertuju pada saya.

"Selamat malam, semua. Terimakasih karena telah hadir di acara pernikahan kami. Ada sedikit yang ingin saya sampaikan di sini, khusus untuk istri yang baru saja saya nikahi tadi sore, Min Yoongi—ah tidak, sekarang namanya adalah Park Yoongi."

Orang-orang tergelak. Yoongi menunduk tapi saya dapat melihat semburat merah dari pipi gembilnya. Setelah dia mengangkat kepala dan perhatiannya kembali pada saya, saya lanjut bicara. Kali ini dengan lebih serius. Karena, ya, apa yang tertulis di kertas yang saya pegang adalah kalimat-kalimat yang berharga.

"Yoongi."

Saya memanggil namanya, untuk menjaring mata itu supaya terus dan terus menatap saya. Saya ingin menenggelamkannya, sekali ini saja, pada afeksi yang sengaja saya berikan padanya.

"Aku tahu bahwa perasaanku tak cukup diungkapkan hanya dengan kalimat _aku mencintaimu_ dan ya, _aku mencintaimu_. Pada kesempatan ini aku ingin menyampaikan segenap perasaanku padamu, di hadapanmu. Kuharap kamu mau mendengarkannya sampai habis walau apa yang kubacakan mungkin tak lebih bagus dari karangan yang dibuat oleh anak sekolah dasar. Mudah-mudahan mau mengerti pula apa yang hendak aku sampaikan lewat surat ini," tutur saya. Lalu musik berhenti, dan saya mengambil napas sebelum mengeratkan pegangan pada mikrofon.

 _Kepada Yoongi, sayangku._

 _._

 _Surat ini kutulis di pagi buta, ketika kau masih lelap dalam tidurmu. Aku tak bisa menahan gejolak di dada ketika aku tahu bahwa hari ini kita berdua akan mengikat komitmen di atas altar. Ini adalah hari yang paling kunantikan seumur hidupku; hari dimana kamu menjadi istriku, di mana aku bisa melantangkan pada dunia bahwa kau telah resmi jadi milikku._

 _._

 _Ketika melihatmu yang meringkuk di atas kasur dengan damainya, aku teringat pada masa di mana kita baru berkenalan dulu. Dengan senyum lembut dan matamu yang teduh, kau mengenalkan namamu padaku, dan hari itu juga hatiku berkata bahwa aku ingin memilikimu._

 _._

 _Sayangku, Yoongi, kau adalah_ _kabar gembira yang dibawa musim semi._ _Kau datang di saat aku mulai lupa apa yang namanya jatuh cinta._ _Kau menghujani_ _dada_ _ku yang kering dan memekarkan bunga-bunga di sana._ _Biarkan aku mengatakan bahwa aku sangat bersyukur telah dipertemukan denganmu._

 _._

 _Selama ini aku selalu menjadi seorang lelaki payah yang sama sekali tak bisa bersikap romantis. Tapi kali ini, aku berusaha bersahabat dengan kata manis demi memenangkan hatimu. Karena aku telah belajar, bahwa jika kamu mencintai seseorang, selain kau cium dia, katakanlah padanya bahwa kau menyukai tiap-tiap fitur yang ada pada dirinya. Katakan bahwa kau suka perhatiannya._

 _._

 _Dan kamu, aku menyukai apapun yang ada pada dirimu. Aku mencintai kamu seutuhnya, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, dari tutur kata sampai tingkahlakumu. Aku suka ketika kau memberiku perhatian-perhatian kecil, seperti mengingatkanku untuk menyisir, atau mengingatkanku ketika tali sepatuku tidak tersimpul dengan baik. Aku suka semuanya._

 _._

 _Terimakasih karena selalu peduli. Kau tahu aku membutuhkan itu._

 _._

 _Yoongi, jujur saja, aku tak pernah paham bagaimana cinta bekerja, tapi apa cinta yang besar bisa memengaruhi saraf-saraf otakmu? Mereka yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu selalu berkata kalau aku merindukanmu. Aku selalu merindukanmu walau kau ada di sampingku dan sedang berbicara padaku. Aku menginginkan kecupan lembutmu atau juga pelukan hangatmu setiap aku hendak tidur atau juga bangun pagi. Aku menginginkan kamu berada di sampingku setiap saat, setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik. Karena, setiap tempat yang kudatangi tak akan lebih nyaman dan tak akan lebih baik tanpamu di sisiku._

 _._

 _Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu, bersama anak-anak kita, dalam sebuah keluarga yang kita bagun bersama. Aku ingin menua bersamamu untuk menikmati hari-hari senja dengan damai dan bahagia. Suatu hari kita mungkin akan menjadi lemah dan pikun, tapi jika saat itu tiba aku hanya ingin kita tetap saling mencintai._

 _._

 _Kau adalah hadiah terbaik dari Tuhan yang dapat kumiliki._

 _._

 _Kau adalah yang terindah._

 _._

 _._

 _Dengan segenap hati, dari kekasih hatimu._

 _Park Jimin._

.

.

.

.

Saya menurunkan tangan dan mikrofon. Piano didentingkan, memulai musik yang senada dengan riuh keharuan dan tepuk tangan tamu. Saya mengulum bibir, berusaha untuk tersenyum lebar padahal ingiin sekali menangis. Saya lihat Yoongi menunduk begitu dalam dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya. Sahabat-sahabat saya memeluknya dari samping dan belakang. Saya tahu dia sedang menangis, dan saya merasa bahwa saya harus menggapainya saat itu juga.

"Sayang." Saya memanggilnya, seraya mendekat ke tepi panggung dan berlutut.

Satu tangannya saya ambil sehingga wajahnya bisa saya lihat. Dia menatap saya dengan linangan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Bibirnya bergetar. Mungkin dia mau bicara, tapi tak mampu. Lantas saya pun menggandengnya pelan-pelan supaya dia mau turut naik ke panggung.

"Ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya saya, pakai mikrofon, dengan maksud untuk sedikit bercanda.

Kami di tengah panggung, saling berhadap-hadapan. Pinggangnya di rangkulan saya. Dia menerima mikrofon dari MC dengan ragu-ragu. Matanya benar-benar masih basah dan merah. Saya sendiri tak yakin dia sudah cukup tenang untuk diajak bicara.

Tapi perlahan, bibirnya bergerak.

"A-aku…"

Suaranya tidak stabil, karena dikeluarkan sembari masih menahan tangis. Saya belai pipinya. Ketika Yoongi menutup mata, hujan itu turun lagi dengan derasnya. Dia menggigit bibir sebentar, sebelum mendekatkan mikrofon ke mulut.

"Mmm … terimakasih … aku sangat bahagia. Terimakasih atas suratmu yang betul-betul indah. Terimakasih karena telah membacakannya untukku. Terimakasih. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu, tapi aku akan mencintaimu untuk hari ini, besok, dan seterusnya. Terimakasih, Jimin, suamiku…"

Dia benar-benar tak lagi bisa menahan emosinya yang meledak di ujung kalimat. Yoongi menghambur pada saya, memeluk saya erat, dan menumpahkan tangisannya di bahu saya. Dan saya, juga tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, menangis dalam pelukannya.

"… _berikan ciuman untuk pasanganmu, dan terimalah ia dengan syukur_ …"

Orang-orang bersorak saat MC menirukan ucapan Pendeta yang mempersilakan kami untuk berciuman. Ah, benar-benar. Saya jadi malu kalau sudah berdiri dalam posisi seperti ini, dan dalam momen sebagus ini tapi tak mencium bibir Yoongi. Akhirnya saya turuti apa yang mereka mau. Saya menunduk untuk adukan dahi dengan istri saya.

Lantas di depan bibirnya saya berbisik, " _Saranghae,_ Yoongi."

 _._

.

Pernikahan ini adalah peristiwa terhebat yang pernah saya alami.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Oh, and love oh, love**_

 _ **I'll be that fool for you I'm sure,**_

 _ **You know I don't mind**_

 _ **Oh you know I don't mind**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And, yes**_

 _ **You'll be the only one**_

 _ **'Cause no one can deny**_

 _ **This love I have inside**_

 _ **And I'll give it all to you**_

 _ **My love, my love, my love**_

 _ **My endless love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **What's on Park-ssaem's Mind?**_

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Oke. Selamat malam.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas ketika kami dan keluarga pulang ke penginapan. Di kamar saya dan Yoongi tertumpuk banyak kado dari kerabat dan teman-teman. Saya sebetulnya sangat ingin membongkar kado-kado itu satu per satu, tapi saya harus cari _timing_ yang tepat supaya bongkarnya bisa berdua dengan Yoongi.

Kalau tanya dia di mana, dia sedang di kamar mandi. Saya yang sudah mandi duluan dimintanya beristirahat. Yaa, dan yang saya lakukan adalah berebahan di kasur, dengan rimot tivi di tangan. Mendengar bunyi-bunyi dari kamar mandi itu membuat saya gelisah. Ini malam pertama saya dan Yoongi sebagai suami-istri, omong-omong. Wajar kan, kalau saya tak tenang?

 _Cklek!_ Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Saya melihat Yoongi berdiri sembari mengusak-usak rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. Badannya terbungkus piyama satin merah muda. Kira saya, ia akan keluar hanya dengan handuk, tapi ternyata ia sudah berpakaian di dalam kamar mandi.

"Sumpah, aku capek sekali."

Yoongi melempar handuknya asal, membanting diri ke kasur, menelungkup seperti kura-kura. Ranjang bergoyang, membuat rimot terlepas dari genggaman.

"Rasanya seluruh badanku remuk jadi remah biskuit."

Mendengar keluhnya, saya merasa kasihan. Mungkin Yoongi memang butuh istirahat yang cukup. Untuk saat ini, setidaknya dengan tidur, atau beberapa jam berleha.

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah."

Saya usak rambutnya sebelum turun meninggalkan kasur. Yoongi membalik badannya perlahan. Dia merengut dan saya tak tahu kenapa.

"Jimin, kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Aku … eng … mau nonton tivi. Di depan tivi. Kalau di sini tidak kelihatan. Hehe," cengir saya sembari menunjukkan rimot di tangan.

"Kukira kau mau bergabung denganku di sini?" Tangannya menggosok bagian sprei bekas saya tiduran.

"A-aku…"

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu, memangnya?"

"Melupakan … apa?"

"Kau lupa ya? Aku sudah sah jadi istrimu."

"Ngg … ya…?"

"Dan ini malam pertama kita. Kau tak mau **menggauliku** , memangnya?"

 **CONTINUED TO OMAKE pt.2**


	40. Chapter 40

"M-m-menggauli?" Saya tergugu.

Yoongi bangun. Matanya sedikit terarah ke bawah, tapi entah titik pastinya di mana. Ada raut yang tak bisa saya deskripsikan. Yang jelas Yoongi nampak sedikit ... kecewa?

"Jimin," dia duduk bersimpuh. Tangannya mengepal di atas paha. Dia sempat menggigit bibir, mungkin untuk menghilangkan keraguan yang entah apa. Saya hanya diam memerhatikan, sampai Yoongi melanjutkan bicaranya, "kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik. Kau menghargai aku sebagai kekasihmu, bukan pelampiasan nafsu. Kau juga pernah bilang kalau kau bisa menjagaku sampai pernikahan kita, malam pertama ini akan jadi hadiah yang luar biasa bagimu, jadi—" Yoongi meremat kerah piyamanya, lalu mengangkat wajah, dan tatapan kami pun bertemu, "—a-aku mau menyerahkan diriku sekarang."

 _Glek!_ Saya meneguk ludah. Takjub dengan perkataan Yoongi barusan, "Se-serius?"

"Iya...," angguknya.

"T-tadi kau bilang kalau kau capek, jadi aku—"

"P-park Jimin, hentikan kecanggungan ini! Kalau kau bersikap seperti itu aku juga jadi ketularan!" Dengan gerakan cepat, Yoongi menutup muka dengan kedua tangan lantas bersujud di atas kasur sampai wajahnya terkubur.

"M-ma-maaf ... tapi serius kau—"

"Iya!"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menegakkan badannya lagi. Saya kaget. Dia menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di kasur. Badannya condong ke depan hingga bokongnya sedikit terangkat. Seperti kucing! Alih-alih nampak sensual, saat itu dia malah nampak menggemaskan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berbunyi _kyun_ di dada saya. Saya menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menerjangnya dan mengelus, membelai perutnya serta memainkan susunya seperti kebiasaan yang sering saya lakukan kalau menemukan kucing di jalan. Dan Yoongi jelas tak bisa diperlakukan seperti itu!

"Aku kan istrimu sekarang. Bukankah sudah sewajarnya aku menyerahkan diriku padamu? Jadi mari ... lakukan saja. Aku sudah siap." Dia kembali duduk dengan tenang—ah, maksud saya, duduk biasa seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja, pipinya jadi sedikit memerah.

"Kau mau ... mulai dari mana?"

"Dari mana saja, terserah padamu."

Sebetulnya saya telah memikirkan beragam cara untuk memulai agenda penting ini. Sebagai pria sehat yang suka menonton vidio porno, tentu saya punya banyak referensi. Tapi anehnya ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Yoongi, tingkat kecanggungan bertambah seribu persen hingga saya tak berkutik. Rencana-rencana yang telah tersusun rapi berlarian meninggalkan gentong di kepala. Apakah Yoongi tipe yang suka diserang? Atau sukanya diperlakukan lembut? Atau justru dia sukanya mendominasi? Saya tak tahu-menahu.

Malam pertama memang jadi kesempatan bagi pasangan pengantin untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain dari sisi seksual. Tentang kebiasaannya, atau kesukaannya, atau juga sesuatu yang membuatnya puas. Dan saya jelas harus memberikan kesan yang bagus untuk Yoongi. Jadi saya putuskan untuk memulai dengan cara yang lembut saja.

"Apa kau mau minum anggur dulu? Tadi kuintip, di salah satu kado kita ada anggurnya."

Saya duduk di kasur dengan satu kaki masih menapak lantai. Saya dekati dia yang tak lagi duduk bersimpuh. Dia bersila. Punggung kaki dan sedikit tungkainya dia pertontonkan mungkin tanpa sengaja. Itu sangat putih dan nampak mulus. Saya merasa seperti seorang pria dari zaman kerajaan yang bisa dibuat tertegun hanya karena melihat sedikit dari bagian tubuh orang lain.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau anggur. Aku tidak ingin mabuk dan melupakan semuanya di esok hari. Aku ingin tetap sadar sampai ... ah, bicara apa aku ini?"

Yoongi tertawa, meringis, sambil menggigit jari telunjuknya. Selain malu dia juga nampak gelisah. Saya menebak-nebak apa yang ada di pikirannya. Apakah itu sama dengan apa yang sedang saya pikirkan?

"Kalau kau maunya begitu, aku akan turuti. Jadi, tidak ada anggur malam ini."

"Ya."

Setelah anggukan Yoongi berhenti, kami hanya saling diam selama beberapa saat.

KENAPA?!

Saya menahan geram dalam hati. Tidak boleh begini! Malam pertama kami haruslah menjadi sesuatu yang spektakuler hingga tak terlupa sepanjang masa. Saya ingin kesempatan ini menjadi sejarah yang patut diingat oleh kami di kemudian hari.

"Em... Jimin?"

"Ya?"

Akhirnya Yoongi yang duluan buka suara.

"Bisakah ... kau memelukku?"

"O-oke."

Yoongi menggeser duduk, saya merentangkan tangan untuk merangkulnya. Saat dia masuk ke dalam pelukan, tak sangka kedua tangannya melingkari badan saya dengan begitu erat. Tanpa sempat bertanya mengapa, saya keburu didorong jatuh telentang dengan Yoongi yang menindih saya. Lain dengan saya yang kebingungan, dia terkikik puas setelah itu.

"Kena kau," begitu katanya.

Saya merasa _dejavu_. Sepertinya Yoongi pernah membanting saya sebelum ini. Iya, kan? Pernah, bukan?

"Yoongi—"

Wajah saya tahu-tahu ditangkup, dan belum selesai saya bicara, bibir saya sudah dibungkamnya dengan ciuman. Baru saja saya hendak memagut, dia menarik bibirnya dan memundurkan kepala. Sial, saya gagal mendapat apa yang saya mau.

"Park Jimin~" bisiknya sesat. Yoongi nakal rupanya.

"Yoongi, kenapa—"

"Jimin, kau tak melulu harus menunggu aku yang meminta. Lakukan saja semaumu. Sudah kukatakan aku milikmu, kan? Kepuasan seorang suami adalah tanggung jawab istri. Jadi, apapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan lakukan."

"Mana ada istri yang berkata seperti itu?"

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Biasanya para istri akan mengomel karena suaminya minta ini-itu."

"Kau belum minta apa-apa jadi tak usah diperkarakan. Lagipula barusan kau bilang _biasanya_ , memangnya kau pernah punya pengalaman dengan seorang istri?"

"Belum, sih. Itu survei."

"Kau lucu!" Yoongi tertawa sembari membelai-belai rambut saya.

Rasanya seperti sedang dibodohi. Karena tak terima ditertawakan, saya bertekad untuk memimpin permainan dan membalikkan situasi. Bagaimanapun, saya mesti menaklukkan Yoongi malam ini. Saya ingin membuatnya menjeritkan nama saya dalam nyeri dan nikmat yang tiada tara!

"Oh—"

Saya membalik posisi. Yoongi yang kini telentang di atas kasur. Dua kakinya saya lebarkan hingga ada spasi yang cukup di antaranya untuk saya menyusup. Saya membungkuk rendah. Dengan kedua siku di antara lengan Yoongi yang terangkat, saya menumpu badan.

"Kalau begitu ... bagaimana kalau kita ... mulai dari sini?" ucap saya. Wajah kebingungan itu saya tertawakan, lalu bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka saya sambar.

"Hihi." Dia sempat tertawa di antara ciuman kami. Satu tangannya membelai rambut belakang saya, dan satunya lagi bertengger di pundak saya. Suara seksinya lolos setelah dipancing, "Amh, mmh, mmmh..."

Bibirnya yang kenyal dan lembut nan manis seperti permen itu membuat saya menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Saya gigit gemas bibir bawahnya. Lalu saat itu saya selipkan lidah untuk merangsek masuk ke dalam mulut Yoongi. Ada lidah yang menyambut saya di antara geliginya yang kecil dan rapi. Kami berbagi saliva, saling memeras. Saya terus mengajaknya bergelut di dalam mulut sambil sesekali mengambil napas. Saya tahu tempo yang saya buat tak jelas; tak cepat tak juga lambat, dan mungkin bisa dibilang berantakan. Tapi Yoongi menikmatinya karena dia tetap menerima ciuman dan belitan lidah saya tanpa protes. Hanya ketika dia meremat rambut saya dengan sedikit keras, saya tahu kalau dia bermaksud memberi tahu saya agar melepaskan ciuman itu barang sejenak.

"Hah, hah ... Ya ampun, Jimin, aku ngos-ngosan..."

"Bibirmu basah."

Yoongi menatap saya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan ketika saya menyeka jejak bening di sekitar bibir dan dagunya. Ini belum apa-apa. Baru permulaan. Yoongi mungkin masih terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu. Ciumannya dijarah. Saya tak ingin lagi menahan diri sebab durasi malam pertama kami mungkin saja akan molor sampai besok siang kalau saya terus bersikap kaku dan canggung. Yaah, mumpung sudah sah, kebablasan tidak masalah, bukan?

"Kau mau mulai dari mana lagi? Apa kau suka kalau aku—" saya mengecup lehernya, "meninggalkan tanda cintaku di sini?" lalu menghisapnya berkali-kali hingga ketika dilepaskan, ada jejak kemerahan di kulit putih pucat itu. "Dan di sini?"

"A-ahh..."

Saya lanjut menandai bagian lehernya yang lain. Kalau bisa, semua ingin saya beri jejak. Lengannya, perutnya, pahanya, punggungnya, bokongnya—uh, saya tak sabar untuk itu. Saya harus menjelajah dan menjamahinya satu-satu, sampai puas. Sampai saya kenal betul seluk-beluk Min (Park) Yoongi secara fisik.

Yoongi tak menolak saat saya membuka seluruh kancing piyamanya. Kulit pucat yang bersih itu terpampang nyata di depan mata. Dadanya, perutnya. Berkah Tuhan sungguh tak terkira bagi orang yang bersabar. Saya menahan haru, ingin mengepalkan tangan untuk menandai kemenangan tapi juga merasa tak pantas untuk melakukan itu. Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk segera memberdayakan kedua tangan yang menganggur untuk—

"Oh, Jim!"

—meremas dadanya.

Serius, dadanya benar-benar montok! Itu dada yang saya impi-impikan selama ini; dada yang selalu terintip tapi tak pernah benar-benar dapat saya nikmati. Saya sengaja memerhatikan ekspresinya ketika dadanya diremas dengan kuat lalu berubah lembut dalam sekejap. Karena merasa ukurannya pas di genggaman, saya meremasnya berkali-kali sampai Yoongi menggelinjang resah. Tentu, masih dalam kecepatan lamban karena saya mau mendengar suara rintihnya yang pelan dan lirih.

"Jimin apa kau suka ... itu?"

Saya tidak tahu yang Yoongi maksud adalah itu yang mana. Kegiatan meremas dadanya? Atau putingnya yang mencuat tegang karena dirangsang? Titik berwarna kemerahan itu seperti menantang saya untuk mendekatkan bibir dan mengisapnya. Jujur saja saya pernah beberapa kali memimpikan diri saya yang bisa menyusu pada Yoongi sampai susunya keluar.

Astaga. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat celana saya sesak.

"Jimin... enggh..."

Kepala Yoongi otomatis mendongak waktu saya menyungkurkan kepala di dadanya dan meraup salah satu dari kedua puncak bukit itu. Astaga, ini enak. Ada bau khas Yoongi yang bisa saya hirup. Entah itu keluar dari puting susunya atau dari mana. Baunya membuat saya kesal, karena wangi dan menggairahkan.

"Ahhsss ... sakit ... emh, jangan digigit..."

Yoongi meringis tertahan, dengan kaki yang bergerak menggesek kain sprei, menjepit pinggang saya dan semakin menyempitkan spasi ketika saya mengisap putingnya dengan kuat. Semakin kuat, dan saya mengakhirinya dengan satu isapan kasar. Saya melepaskan puting itu untuk melihat apakah fantasi saya terwujudkan di dunia nyata atau tidak.

Oh, tidak. Tidak!

Titik di tengah putingnya mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna putih pekat yang walau hanya sedikit sekali tapi masih bisa saya lihat dengan jelas. Saya terbelalak takjub. Saking takjubnya saya mau pembuktian lebih, maka saya remas lagi dada itu hingga cairannya keluar lebih banyak. Itu tidak bisa dibilang banyak sih, masih sama sedikitnya, benar-benar kurang dari setetes. Tapi itu luar biasa!

"Yoongi kau bisa mengeluarkan sus—"

"Jangan berbicara sambil menatap dadaku seperti itu..." Yoongi menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat malunya dari saya.

"Dadamu mengeluarkan—"

"Kau menghisap dan meremasnya terlalu kuat, jadi..."

Saya tak bisa menunggu penjelasannya karena puting yang satunya sudah lebih dulu mengajak saya untuk berkenalan. Maka saya isaplah bagian itu dan Yoongi kembali bersuara. Kali ini saya sengaja melakukannya sambil menatap Yoongi. Saya tahu dia juga memerhatikan saja. Hanya saja dia lebih memilih untuk sering-sering berpaling muka.

"Ahstaga...," katanya.

Pelan-pelan saya berhenti mengisap. Hal terakhir yang saya lakukan pada puting itu adalah menjilatnya. Yoongi lagi-lagi menahan desah. Saya menarik tangan itu supaya tak lagi ada penghalang dan suaranya bisa saya dengar dengar jelas. Ya, jelas sekali ujung desahan itu.

"Ahhnng…"

"Aku masih penasaran."

"Emmhhh ... aku tidak tahu, kadang-kadang memang bisa keluar begitu. Entah kenapa."

Saya tak melepaskan perhatian dari dadanya. Saya pengangi lagi bukit empuk nan lembut itu. Dua-duanya, bukan hanya satu sisi. Saya pijati, sebisa mungkin dengan tekanan paling minim. Saya tentu juga ingin memanjakan Yoongi dan saya pikir salah satu caranya adalah ini. Karena kalau dicontek dari vidio yang sering saya tonton, biasanya pijatan di payudara bisa memberi rangsangan dan kenikmatan lebih jika dilakukan dengan benar.

"Jimin."

"Ya?"

"Dadaku bukan _squishy_..."

Saya otomatis melepas tawa setelah disadarkan oleh Yoongi. Ampun, saya terlalu asyik memainkan dadanya. Sepertinya esok hari, ini akan jadi bagian favofit saya dari Yoongi. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak keberatan kalau saya minta pegang dadanya tiap sepuluh menit sekali.

"Jimin, buka bajumu, ayo. Kau licik. Aku juga ingin melihat dada dan perutmu."

"Baiklah."

Saya mundur sedikit, memberi ruang pada diri sendiri untuk menanggalkan pakaian. Karena saya mengenakan piyama sama seperti Yoongi, ini agak merepotkan. Saya tak terlalu suka membuka kancing karena kancingnya tak hanya satu tapi banyak. Setelah sedikit bersabar, akhirnya saya bisa melepas apa yang saya kenakan. Piyama itu saya lempar begitu saja ke lantai, lalu saya kembali ke posisi semula dengan senyum tipis. Saya melakukan ini supaya terlihat keren, sebab saya ingin Yoongi terkesima.

"Astaga., Jimin. Aku tak menyangka dadamu sebidang ini."

"Oh, tentu," kata saya dengan penuh percaya diri. Yoongi membelai dada saya, lalu turun sampai ke perut. Dia sedikit menusuk celah antara kotak-kotak otot perut saya sebelum membuka mulutnya tanda kagum. Lantas saya bertanya, "Kau suka?"

"Iya."

"Kau mungkin akan suka juga dengan—" Saya melirik ke bawah.

Yoongi terkekeh kecil, lantas berbisik di telinga saya, "Kalau begitu mari lepaskan semuanya."

Saya turun dari kasur untuk menanggalkan celana yang masih menggantung di pinggang. Yoongi pun turun mengikuti saya. Hanya saja dia malah memilih untuk memunggungi saya ketimbang berdiri berhadapan. Mungkin dia malu? Entahlah. Yang penting buka baju.

Saya melepaskan celana, lalu celana itu saya buang sembarang, dan nasibnya sama seperti bagian atasnya, teronggok di lantai. Satu-satunya yang terisa di badan saya hanyalah celana dalam. Saat hendak melepas kain ketat itu, saya tertegun melihat bagian belakang Yoongi—pada garis pinggulnya yang ternyata jauh lebih _curvy_ dari yang saya kira.

Dia melepas celana dalamnya pekan-pelan. Bokong kencangnya jelas nampak di depan mata saya. Saya terdiam karena tiba-tiba merasa lapar, haus, penuh dahaga, ingin sesuatu, tapi juga ingin banyak hal ketika melihat bagian yang terbelah garis tengah itu. Sumpah, itu seperti bakpao putih panas yang mulus.

"Jimin aku malu," kata Yoongi, masih dengan badan yang memunggungi saya. Kedua tangannya terlipat memeluk diri sendiri. Dia hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit supaya bisa melihat saya yang berdiri di belakangnya. Lalu saya baru ingat kalau celana dalam saya masih terpasang. Segeralah saya lepaskan itu.

"Aku juga malu, tapi sudahlah."

 _Jreng_ , teman saya bertemu Yoongi. Mata Yoongi membola dan tatapannya terarah pada bagian tengah selangkangan saya. Ah, Yoongi tak pernah melihatnya selama kami tinggal bersama. Tapi apa wajar bila dia seterkejut itu? Dia bahkan tak lepas-lepas memandangnya selama beberapa saat. Saya yang dibuat gelisah, takut-takut teman saya ini tak cukup memuaskan bagi penglihatannya.

"Yoongi?"

"Y-ya?"

"Berbaliklah."

"Mm, oke."

Kami saling berhadapan. Saya tentu tak bisa menghindari gerak reflek yang membuat mata saya menyorot dari atas kepala sampai ke ujung kaki untuk memindai fitur-fitur yang ada pada dirinya. Semua lengkap. Dada dan kemaluannya membuat saya gemas. Bahkan lemak yang sedikit bertumpuk di perutnya pun nampak menggemaskan. Dia benar-benar wujud dari tubuh ideal menurut saya. Karena saya tak pernah suka tubuh yang ramping dan kurus seperti pensil. Tidak empuk kalau dipeluk.

"Jadi..." Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mungkin kita mesti lebih berdekatan lagi, supaya ... kita terbiasa."

Saya mengambil langkah dan menggapainya, lantas menariknya dalam pelukan. Kulit bertemu kulit. Sentuhan kali ini terasa berbeda, sangat. Saya dapat merasakan Yoongi yang benar-benar Yoongi, tanpa ada penghalang apapun. Kulitnya sungguh mulus dan licin. Nyamuk pun mungkin terpeleset kalau mau hinggap di sana.

"Kau hangat."

Kata-katanya, walau pendek, membuat saya senang. Yoongi menyungkurkan wajahnya di bahu saya. Bibir tipisnya diam-diam memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil. Saya tak mau kalah, telinga Yoongi saya kecupi. Saya susuri leher sampai bahunya dengan bibir. Saya rangkul pinggangnya lebih erat supaya kami lebih rapat lagi dalam pelukan ini. Yoongi mendongak. Sesuatu menuntun kami untuk mempertemukan bibir. Kami berciuman untuk yang kesekian kali. Dan gesekan di bawah sana menghantarkan gelenyar yang besar hingga kami tahu bahwa sudah bukan waktunya lagi untuk pemanasan.

 _Bruk!_ Saya membanting Yoongi ke kasur. Jatuhnya dia dan naiknya saya membuat per kasur berderit. Yoongi menggeliat cari posisi nyaman sembari memandang saya dengan mata penuh afeksi dan senyuman yang manis tapi menggoda. Kali ini tanpa saya minta, Yoongi telah melebarkan kakinya sendiri. Itu cukup lebar hingga saya bisa melihat kemaluan dan lubang merah mudanya dengan jelas. Saya merangkak, bersimpuh di hadapannya, dan kaki-kaki itu seperti perangkap yang otomatis tertutup ketika mangsanya sudah didapat. Tungkainya mengapit pinggang saya. Dengan iseng dia menggesek jari-jari kakinya ke kulit punggung saya. Oh benar-benar, Yoongi memang penggoda yang ulung!

 _Cup, cup cup_ _,_ bibir dikecup-kecup. Belaian adalah bumbu penyedap. Saya suka ketika dia memainkan rambut saya. Saya juga suka ketika dia menangkup wajah saya hanya untuk mendapat ciuman yang lebih dalam. Permainan kecup-mengecup dan belai-membelai itu lama-lama membuat hawa terasa semakin panas dan kami pun mulai berkeringat. Kemaluan Yoongi sudah begitu lembab, dan ketika disentuh, dia begitu saja menjadi basah.

"AAKHH—"

Saya memijat-mijatnya, hingga Yoongi melengkingkan suaranya dan orgasme pertama telah ia dapatkan. Tangan kiri saya terlumuri cairannya. Ini cukup untuk mengoyak goa yang saya tuju. Setelah dia orgasme, jujur saja saya ingin cepat-cepat mengejar. Ingin cepat-cepat memulangkan belut milik saya ke dalam rumahnya yang gelap dan misterius itu. Belut saya sudah siap, tapi saya butuh ancang-ancang supaya Yoongi tidak terkejut. Pelan-pelan saya belai bokongnya. Ugh, begitu kenyal dan ketika ditangkup seketika membuat saya ingin menamparnya keras-keras. Tapi tidak, itu nanti saja. Sekarang saya hanya harus menemukan goa yang saya cari.

"AH! JIM!"

Yoongi mengeratkan kalungan tangannya di leher saya ketika lubangnya dimasuki satu jari. Ini baru satu jari. Saya yakin Yoongi tak mengapa. Habis lubangnya saya putari dengan telunjuk, saya lanjut memasukkan jari tengah, lalu saya lakukan gerakan gunting. Yoongi melenguh pendek-pendek seirama gerak gunting yang menutup-terbuka dengan cepat.

"Yoongi, apa tiga oke?"

"Uhhh, apahh?" Dia tak begitu mendengar apa yang saya katakan.

Sudahlah, tusuk saja, Park Jimin.

"AWHH!"

Saya menyodok lubang itu dengan tiga jari lurus. Yoongi terlihat agak kesakitan tapi saya tak bisa berhenti sampai di sini. Saya teruskan sodokan tiga jari itu sampai Yoongi memekik dengan suara lengking lagi seperti tadi. Setelah dirasa cukup, giliran belut yang sesungguhnya datang ke goa. Penis saya sudah begitu tegang dan ada sensasi sakit ketika dipegang. Saya butuh Yoongi.

"Jiminn..."

"Yoongi, aku masuk, ya?"

Mata Yoongi yang semula terbuka, kembali tertutup rapat ketika saya mengarahkan kepala penis saya ke lubangnya. Lubang itu masih terbuka habis disodok jari, jadi saya mesti segera masuk ke dalamnya sebelum dia menyempit lagi.

"AHH!"

Saya menghentak satu kali dan Yoongi terjengit. Dia menjerit. Punggung saya jadi korban cakarannya yang kuat.

"Ahh! Ahngggh! Jim—ahhh!"

"Sakitkah?"

Belut saya sudah benar-benar masuk ke goa. Saya membenamkannya sembari lebih merapat dan mengangkat bokong Yoongi sedikit lebih tinggi. Saya lihat dia masih mengerutkan dahi. Dengan tangan yang membelai rambut, saya berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hhh..."

Mata Yoongi berkedip tapi tak benar-benar tertutup atau terbuka. Dia seperti berada di tengah-tengah antara sakit atau nikmat. Habis dia menyunggingkan sedikit senyum, saya tahu bahwa pilihan saya untuk menyentak tak benar-benar buruk baginya. Tapi saya merasa mesti bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Yoongi, sakitkah?"

"Uuh...," matanya terbuka lebih lebar. Dia mencari saya untuk dipeluk erat, "ini ... kali pertamakuuh. Aku sungguh belum terbiasa. Jadi tolong ... perlakukan aku dengan lembut, ya, hmm?"

"Oke. Apapun yang kau inginkan, Sayang."

Saya mencium bibirnya, mengajaknya kembali berbelit lidah supaya fokus Yoongi teralihkan. Sementara di bawah sana, pinggul saya mulai bergerak untuk memberi dorongan-dorongan kecil supaya belut saya bisa dimanja dalam goanya. Rasanya sempit, tapi betul-betul hangat. Dindingnya melonggar tapi juga menjepit ketat. Seperti dipijat tapi lebih nikmat.

Mungkin karena sudah naluri, hentakan-hentakan kecil itu menjadi lebih besar dalam waktu singkat. Saya menjadi tak sabaran. Saya melepaskan ciuman karena saya pikir Yoongi tak lagi perlu beradaptasi dengan penyatuan ini. Saya mau melihat wajah erotisnya. Rambutnya yang lepek dan berantakan, juga keringat di kulitnya yang lembab membuat air liur saya mengencer. Saya menghentak-hentakkan pinggul sampai bunyi becek terdengar keras. Yoongi tak berdaya, hanya bisa terengah-engah, mengerang, menggelinjang, dan menyebut nama saya berkali-kali seperti rapalan mantra. Kedua tangan Yoongi saya tahan di atas kepalanya supaya dia masih tetap sadar bersama saya. Benar saja, pandangan mata yang remang itu langsung tertuju pada saya. Buru-buru saya gigit lengan dalamnya yang tebal. Yoongi memekik sakit tapi saya tak peduli.

"Jimin, akuhhh ... aku mauhh—"

Yoongi kejang. Cairan hangat mengalir dari kemaluannya Itu terasa basah di perut. Saya tidak bisa menahan dia yang klimaks duluan. Jadi tujuan saya sekarang hanya satu, yaitu mengejar ketertinggalan.

Dan saya pun dengan penuh semangat menghentak goanya lagi…

"Ahhh!"

Saya melepaskan klimaks orgasme di dalam lubang itu. Lelah tapi lega rasanya. Ingin berebah, tapi sayang. Jadilah saya bertahan dalam posisi itu sembari mengecupi lutut Yoongi yang sudah tertekuk lama. Saya lirik Yoongi yang tak bersuara. Dia hanya bernapas saja setelah menjerit tadi. Matanya terpejam tanda ia kelelahan. Tapi setelah diperhatikan lebih seksama ada senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Jimin ... kau keluar banyak, ya? Rasanya penuh...," katanya, dengan lamban.

Saya tidak sadar seberapa banyak semen yang saya keluarkan barusan. Yang jelas lubangnya semakin licin saat disodok—lagi.

"Tunggu, Jimin, jangan dulu—aahh!"

Ups, saya bukan sengaja memulai ronde kedua, hanya ingin tahu saja soal yang tadi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah cuti selama tiga hari, saya kembali mengajar di hari Senin. Dan seperti yang sudah saya duga, pernikahan saya dan Yoongi akan menjadi topik panas di sekolah. Guru-guru menggoda, murid-murid sama adanya. Ada beberpa anak perempuan yang terang-terangan mengaku patah hari karena sekarang saya sudah resmi beristri. Maaf, saya tak ada keinginan untuk berpaling. Yoongi yang cuma satu-satunya itu jelas tak akan ada tandingannya.

"Ayy... pengantin baru, langsung pulang begitu saja padahal belum lama bel berbunyi. Kangen istri di rumah, ya?"

"Berisik, ah."

Di jam pulang sekolah, Kim- _ssaem_ yang baru masuk ke ruang guru serta-merta berkata begitu saat melihat saya membereskan barang dan hendak pulang. Kalau tidak ada kewajiban, untuk apa pula berlama-lama di sekolah? Lebih baik pulang temani istri.

"Malam pertamanya belum cerita-cerita…"

"Buat apa juga saya cerita? Ish. Pingin tahu saja."

"Habisnya saya tidak mungkin tanya pada Min- _ssaem_ , kan? Eh tapi, mungkin Seokjin bisa tanya."

"Jangan pengaruhi kekasih Anda untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Dasar guru mesum tukang menghasut."

"Iih, Park- _ssaem_ sensi amat, sebel deh."

Saya bergidik waktu dia bertingkah sok imut. Tanpa mau basa-basi lagi saya lekas menenteng tas dan meninggalkan meja.

Kalian mau tahu kemana Yoongi?

Dia tak mengajar. Sehari sehabis acara pernikahan, dia mulai sakit. Saat itu demamnya tinggi dan dia tak bisa kemana-mana. Dokter bilang dia harus istirahat setidaknya tiga atau empat hari. Maka dari itu, mulai hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan, saya akan terus pulang cepat demi dirinya. Kan kasihan kalau saya berlama-lama di sekolah sementara Yoongi sendirian di rumah. Dia butuh makan dan buaian. Sudah kewajiban saya untuk menjaga dan mengurusnya.

"Yah! Guru-guru sekalian, jangan dulu pulang, saya membawa oleh-oleh kiriman dari kakak saya untuk dibagi-bagikan!"

Seseorang masuk ke ruang guru dengan satu kardus besar yang dia bawa. Itu Jung-ssaem. Guru-guru lain menghampirinya karena ingin tahu apa oleh-olehnya. Saya lihat dia buru-buru merobek selotip kardusnya dengan _cutter._

"Kakak saya mengirimkan paket oleh-oleh ini dari Jepang. Katanya banyak oleh-oleh yang berupa makanan," Jung- _ssaem_ berujar, sembari mengeluarkan satu per satu bungkus makanan dari dalam kardus. Lalu dia melihat pada saya, "Park- _ssaem_ , sini."

Saat para guru mengambil bungkusan pilihannya sendiri, saya dipanggil.

"Apa?"

"Ini, untuk Anda dan Min- _ssaem_. Oh, sekarang apa saya harus memanggilnya Park _-ssaem_ juga ya? Tapi itu membingungkan."

"Hahaha! Ya sudah seperti biasa saja, apa susahnya." Dia membuat saya ingin tertawa. "Terima kasih ya, oleh-olehnya."

"Eh, mau langsung pulang?"

"Yep. Sampai jumpa besok!" Setelah menerima bungkusan itu saya melambaikan tangan untuk pamit.

Keluar dari ruang guru, saya perlu melewati koridor. Banyak anak murid yang sudah menggendong tasnya dan bersiap pulang seperti saya. Mereka membungkuk hormat ketika saya lewat. Saya turuni tangga, dan saya mendengar riuh dari banyak orang yang berkerumun. Saya baru sadar apa yang terjadi ketika saya telah benar-benar sampai di ujung tangga itu. Di tengah-tengah koridor lantai satu, seorang murid lelaki dengan sebuket mawar di tangannya tengah bersimpuh di hadapan Jin- _ssaem_.

"Jadilah pacar saya, Jin _-ssaem_."

"Soobin, kamu ini masih bocah, ngapain sih?"

"Aku diterima apa ditolak, ini, _Seonsaengnim_?"

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!"

Anak-anak murid yang berkerumun itu bersorak. Jin _-ssaem_ mengelus dahi. Dari kejauhan saya memerhatikan mereka sambil tertawa. Tak sangka, Jin _-ssaem_ menyadari keberadaan saya.

"EH SAYANG KAMU MAU KEMANA?!" serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah saya.

Aduh! Gawat! Saya tak mau ketularan jadi pusat perhatian gara-gara ini! Dan apa tadi katanya? Sayang? Oh, Sayang? Mungkin itu sebentuk pengalihan dari murid yang tengah menyatakan cinta padanya itu, tapi kenapa saya merasa senang, ya?

Saya kabur. Sekali dua kali saya menengok ke belakang, untuk memastikan Jin- _ssaem_ masih mengejar saya atau tidak. Syukurnya tidak, jadi saya bisa bernapas lega. Segera saya berjalan ke tempat parkir kendaraan untuk mengambil sepeda motor.

Karena kemampuan masak saya yang belum berkembang dengan baik, saya putuskan untuk membeli makanan di luar, kalau-kalau Yoongi lapar nanti. Jadi dari sekolah saya tak langsung meluncur ke rumah, melainkan mampir dulu ke restoran Cina untuk membeli tumisan sayur dan daging. Inginnya makanan cepat saji sih, tapi tak bisa, mengingat perut Yoongi mungkin tak akan bisa diajak kompromi saat ini.

Jalanan macet membuat waktu tempuh menjadi lebih lama. Saya tiba di rumah tepat sebelum matahari tenggelam. Sedikit lebih lambat dari waktu yang sudah saya perkirakan. Saat hendak masuk, saya heran karena pintunya tak terkunci. Seingat saya, saya menguncinya tadi pagi. Tapi bisa saja tidak, atau, ada maling?

Dengan was-was saya sisir ruang tamu, ruang tengah, dan lurus menuju ke dapur. Tapi sebelum sampai di ruang paling ujung itu saya mendengar denting bunyi alat makan dan suara-suara mencurigakan. Diam-diam saya ambil raket nyamuk di dinding untuk menyerang maling yang bisa saja masuk untuk mencuri sekaligus memakan makanan yang tersedia di kulkas. Saya mengendap-endap ... mengendap-endap...

" _Kok sedikit sih, berapa gelas air yang kamu masukkan ke sini?"_

" _Dua."_

" _Kan sudah kubilang tiga setengah! Kalau dua nanti keras agar-agarnya!"_

" _Kan enak keras, Kook, daripada lembek, susah dipotongnya."_

" _Ya tapi nanti kalau jadinya keras seperti karet bagaimana?"_

Saya terdiam di tempat saya berdiri. Ternyata di dapur saya tak ada maling, melainkan dua anak yang sedang berseteru tentang takaran air untuk agar-agar.

Masih tanya mereka siapa? Jelaslah si bocah Kim dan bocah Jeon!

"Eh! Park- _ssaem_ sudah pulang!"

"Yaay!"

Mereka berseru girang menyambut kepulangan saya. Jungkook segera lari pada saya, lalu menarik lengan saya untuk ikut bersamanya ke meja dapur. Kompor menyala, semilir aroma buah dari agar-agar yang hampir mendidih tercium di hidung. Tadinya saya hendak marah, tapi tak jadi karena rasa-rasanya keberadaan mereka di rumah saya, dan meja yang berantakan ini seperti membawa saya berkhayal tentang masa depan di mana anak-anak saya sibuk main masak-masakan di dapur.

Tapi saya lupa sesuatu.

"Tunggu, kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini? Pintunya kan saya yang kunci dari luar tadi pagi."

"Min _-ssaem_ yang bukakan," jawab Taehyung.

Saya merogoh saku celana. Ada dua kunci. Kunci motor dan kunci rumah. Ah, benar. Yoongi memegang kunci rumah yang asli, sementara saya pegang yang duplikatnya. Tidak aneh kalau ada yang bisa masuk meski bukan saya yang bukakan pintu.

"Pulang sekolah kami langsung kemari, berniat menjenguk Min- _ssaem_. Kami sudah bawakan jajanan tapi katanya Min- _ssaem_ kepingin agar-agar jadi kami buatkan," tutur Jungkook. Saya hanya mengangguk paham.

"Ya sudah kalian selesaikan buat agar-agarnya. Saya mau masuk ke kamar."

"Wooow… Park- _ssaem_ , masih sore, lho." Taehyung menyeringai dengan alis yang naik-turun genit. Saya geram.

"Ya memang kenapa kalau masih sore? Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Saya hanya mau masuk kamar untuk melihat gurumu, aduh!"

Saya tinggalkan mereka begitu saja tanpa mau bercakap lebih. Mau buat agar-agar, mau apa kek, terserah, saya tidak peduli. Saya hanya tidak ingin diganggu. Maka dari itu setelah melewati mulut kamar, saya segera menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Yoongi?"

Lampu tak menyala. Cahaya jingga dari jendela menerangi Yoongi yang terlelap di atas kasur. Dia tak terusik walau dipanggil. Ketika didekati dan diperhatikan wajahnya, tak ada raut sakit lagi seperti kemarin. Wajahnya lembut, tidurnya damai. Saya sentuh lehernya dengan punggung tangan, tak ada panas berarti. Dia mungkin sudah sembuh dan hanya butuh tidur banyak untuk pemulihan.

Syukurlah. Saya senang kalau dia cepat sembuh.

"Ini apa?"

Saya menemukan sebuah buku tulis di atas meja nakas. Saya ambil buku itu karena penasaran. Ada satu pena yang menyelip di antara halaman-halamannya. Saya buka bagian itu dan saya simpan penanya di genggaman. Ada kalimat-kalimat panjang yang ditulis tangan. Setelah melirik Yoongi sekilas—untuk memastikan apakah dia akan bangun atau tidak—saya memutuskan untuk membaca tulisan itu diam-diam.

.

.

.

 _ **4 September 20xx, 11.53 am**_

 _Surat untuk Jimin_

 _._

 _Ad_ _a hal-hal yang ingin kutulis. Aku bisa saja mengatakannya langsung, tapi ... ya... ingin saja._

 _._

 _Jimin, kau menghitung tidak, sudah berapa lama kita kenal? Aku tidak. Hehe..._

 _Coba kalau saja aku ingat tanggal berapa kita berkenalan, bagaimana cuaca hari itu, sepertinya romantis, ya?_

 _Menurut Jimin, aku ini bagaimana? Apakah membosankan? Pemarah? Tidak sabaran? Aku sering menyesali sifatku yang buruk. Oke, itu memang_ _c_ _uma perasaanku. Tapi aku berusaha untuk terlihat baik pada orang-orang juga padamu. Karena kupikir, meski awalnya pura-pura, itu akan menjadi kebiasaan. Eng ... yang bagaimanapun juga, itu tetap a_ _k_ _u, sih._

 _Ah, Jimin, aku melantur, ya._ (—ㅅ—)

 _Intinya adalah_ _,_ _aku bersyukur kamu mau jatuh cinta padaku._ _K_ _amu menikahiku. Kamu mau menjalani hidup bersamaku. Baik-buruknya aku, tolong terima dan maaf bila menyusahkanmu._

 _Tapi Jimin, aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang kaupikirkan tentangku, tentang rumah tangga kita, tentang masa depan? Ah, yaa. Kita pasti akan membicarakan ini, tapi aku rasanya tak sabar saja menduga-duga begini._

 _._

 _Jimin, menurutmu, bagaimana tentang anak-anak?_

 _Aku ingin punya bayi. Aku tahu aku tidak boleh pesimis, tapi kemungkinan buruk bisa saja terjadi, kan?_

 _Aku menyukai anak-anak. Tapi aku punya ketakutan tentang ini. Sebenarnya begini, aku takut tak bisa mendidik anak. Aku takut memperlakukan anakkku seperti alat. Aku in_ _gin_ _mereka menjalani hidup dengan bebas dan bahagia, tapi tak mengecewakanku. Aku egois, ya?_

 _Aku tak meragukanmu, Jimin. Aku yakin kamu akan menjadi ayah yang dihormati, penyayang._

 _Selama ini aku me_ _l_ _ihatmu sebagai orang yang sangat bisa diandalkan. Terima kasih, ya._ _(_ ㅅ _) 3 3_

 _._

 _Sebenarnya aku malu sekali, akhirnya aku m_ _e_ _nikah. Semua orang menyelamatiku. Aku_ _serasa menjadi putri yang khusus disorot dunia. Bahkan langit pun terlihat menyilaukan sekali, sehingga aku menunduk saja. Buat apa berlama-lama menatap langit, sementara di sisiku ada pangeran tampan yang senyumnya menyejukkan?_

 _Kalau bersamamu, aku tidak akan takut apapun._

 _Aku seperti remaja labil, ya?_ (—ㅅ—)

 _Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh, Jimin. Aku berjanji akan selalu mendukungmu, aku akan merengkuhmu kalau kau lelah. Aku akan mejadi penyejuk kala kau gerah. Ehehehe... kadang Jimin suka marah-marah tidak jelas. Semoga kita bisa saling terbuka ya, sekarang._

 _._

 _Benar, Jimin. Rasanya baru kemarin kita berkenalan. Aku sudah mengenalmu, tapi masih ada hal yang tak kuketahui tentangmu. Tapi itu bukan masalah, kan? Karena kini, seumur hidupku akan selalu bersamamu._ _Ki_ _ta akan saling memahami satu sama lain. Aku adalah kamu, dan kamu adalah aku. Satu yang takkan terpisahkan. Seperti tulang rusuk yang sempurna bersama tubuh inti._

 _._

 _Aaah..._ _(_ ㅅ _)_ _aku malu mengatakan ini. Eh, ini tulisan, kan ya... Ahehe, bahkan menyampaikan lewat tulisan saja aku malu._ _(/_ ㅅ _/)_

 _._

 _Jimin, surat ini_ _ka_ _mu sembunyikan saja di tempat yang tak bisa kutemukan, ya. Aku malu._

 _._

 _Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kutulis, ya, ya, masih banyak hal yang ingin kuungkapkan. Hah... yasudahlah. Nanti kalau ingat, aku akan bicara langsung saja. Kamu juga, katakan saja apa-apa yang ada di pikiranmu, ya. Kalau tidak diucapkan, kadang tidak bisa dipahami, kan? Misal begini, aku bisa saja tidak tahu mau Jimin apa dan aku khawatir itu membuat kita salah paham. Begitu..._

 _._

 _Eh, tapi mungkin lain kali aku akan menulis surat begini lagi. Ini lumayan romantis, kan? Hehehe._

 _._

 _Aku sayang Jimin._

.

.

.

"Enggh… lapar… Jimin kapan pulang ya…?"

Saya mendengar suara Yoongi. Buku itu saya taruh kembali di tempat semula. Saat melihat Yoongi, dia sedang menggeliat, mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap. Wajahnya terkubur di bantal. Saya tak berniat untuk memberitahu kalau saya sudah duduk di sampingnya sedari tadi. Saya sengaja diam sampai dia sadar sendiri.

Lama-lama Yoongi jadi gelisah. Dia berkali-kali mengubah posisi dan berguling-guling. Saya menahan kikik geli dalam kulum bibir. Dia seperti bingung mau menuruti perut yang lapar atau hasrat yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap di kasur.

Akhirnya saya mengalah, saya bisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "Aku sudah pulang, Sayang…"

"Hah? Jimin?"

Yoongi mendadak bangun dan matanya terbelalak kaget. Tingkahnya sangat manis dan lucu. Saya jadi ingin tertawa. Dia mendudukkan diri di kasur, lalu saya tarik dia ke dalam pelukan.

"Aku juga sayang Yoongi," ucap saya.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

"Ingin saja. Omong-omong, kalau kau sudah sehat, aku mau melihatmu memakai kostum kucing yang dihadiahkan oleh Seulgi, ya."

"E-eh?"

"Kostum kucing yang ituu, kau juga lihat kan waktu kita buka kado bersama? Yang _one piece_ , yang satu set dengan sarung tangan, telinga dan ekornya."

"T-tapi, kenapa?"

"Kupikir itu cocok untukmu."

Yoongi menunduk dengan bibir yang merengut lucu. Dia meremat-remat pakaian saya. Sepertinya dia ragu untuk menerima permintaan itu. Tapi setelah beberapa saat ditunggu, akhirnya dia menjawab, "Baiklah…"

"Nanti dalamnya tidak usah pakai apa-apa lagi ya."

"Tapi—"

"Kan? Baru saya bilang. Masih sore, Pak…"

"Aduh, aduh, Park _-ssaem_ …"

Dua anak murid saya berdiri di depan kamar dan mereka telah membuka pintu tanpa permisi. Sudah begitu mereka mendengar percakapan kotor kami barusan. Ah! Selalu saja. Selaluu saja! Bahkan setelah menikah pun, kehidupan saya rasanya tak akan pernah tentram!

Apa yang harus saya lakukaaan?

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **END**

 **(beneran!)**

 **.**

.

 _Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca dan setia ngikutin WOPSM dari awal sampe sini. Makasiiihhhh banyak! Makasih buat vote dan komentarnya juga. Saya seneng lho baca-bacain komen kalian wkwk. Maafkan kalo suka nggak bisa bales satu-satu. Tapi tetep saya baca dan nikmati kok._

 _Maapin ensinya nggak hot wkwk saya bingung mau ngapain ini bapak satu kalo lagi esek-esek sama istrinya. Karakternya kikuk begitu sih jadi yaaa, seadanya aja gituannya juga hehe. Maapin juga kalau bagian ini baru dipublish setelah sekian lama. Saya baru ada kesempatan buat nulis. Maklum, peqerja… sibuk di kantor, giliran ga sibuk disibuk-sibukin hehe._

 _Seperti yang pernah saya bilang waktu itu, WOPSM bakal ada fanbooknya. Tapi nggak dalam waktu dekat ini karena saya juga harus bikin persiapan, ketambahan sama project lain yang mesti dikebut juga. Jadi tunggu saja tanggal mainnya ya._

 _Sampai jumpa di cerita lain! Babay!_

 _Salam sayang dari Kuncen, muah!_ __

 _ **.**_

 _ **Surat untuk Jimin ditulis oleh keikokukaien (wattpad)**_

 _(makasih banyak juga buat kamu yang udah nulis ini dan mau dipalakin buat dipublish hehehe)_


End file.
